


Birth Of A Dancing Star - ASecretChord

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Politics, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 243,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Nacimiento De Una Estrella Danzante / Autor original: ASecretChord / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Después de la caída de Voldemort, Harry Potter se enamoró de Severus Snape, y ahí es donde comienza nuestra historia. Todo lo que Harry quería era un año tranquilo para terminar su educación, pero cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador levanta el espectro de Voldemort renacido y Luna le dice que va a cambiar el mundo, un año tranquilo se vuelve imposible.





	1. Reconciliación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birth of a Dancing Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677351) by [asecretchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretchord/pseuds/asecretchord). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/677351/chapters/1240596

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La primera vez que Molly vio a Harry después de la Batalla de Hogwarts fue en el funeral de Fred. Los dolientes se estaban yendo, y cuando ella se volvió para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, vio que un par de ojos verdes la miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación, la culpa y el miedo en letras grandes en una cara pálida. Antes de que ella pudiera dar un solo paso hacia él, él giró en su lugar y Desapareció.

La segunda vez que Molly vio a Harry, estaba cruzando el Callejón Diagon, el encogido baúl de la escuela de George en su bolsillo. Una sensación de hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cuello la hizo detenerse, con la mano apoyada en la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley, y se volvió para encontrar la misma expresión de terror que había visto tres semanas antes mirándola desde el frente de Gringotts. Desapareció con un suave _pop_ antes de que ella pudiera llamarlo, y le dolía el corazón.

La tercera vez que Molly vio a Harry, estaba en el último lugar que ella esperaba. Apareciendo en la madriguera con los brazos llenos de comestibles, lo encontró sentado en el escalón principal, con los hombros estirados y la varita suelta en las manos entrelazadas entre las rodillas. Él la miró como anticipando una reprimenda—Entra, Harry—Ella dijo gentilmente.

Tomando los comestibles de ella sin mirarla a los ojos, Harry asintió y la siguió adentro—Una taza de té es solo el boleto—Dijo ella mientras colocaba las bolsas en la mesa de caballete—Espérame allí—Continuó con un gesto de la cabeza hacia la sala de estar—No será más que un momento, entonces tendremos una agradable y larga charla—.

—Está bien—Respondió Harry en voz baja, metiendo su varita en su bolsillo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo como si se protegiera el frío. Miró a su alrededor como si esperara ver a los Weasleys saliendo de cada esquina, pero, por el momento, Molly y él estaban solos.

Mientras Molly observaba a su oveja perdida vagar por la sala de estar, aparentemente empapado en la atmósfera, sus cálidos ojos marrones se llenaron de preocupación materna. Después de poner la tetera, en silencio envió a su _Patronus_ al Ministerio—El pichón ha regresado al nido. Él te necesita, querido—.

Harry casi saltó de su piel cuando el Flu cobró vida detrás de él unos minutos después. Se giró rápidamente, manteniendo sus manos vacías visibles por la fuerza del hábito, y dio un paso tembloroso hacia atrás cuando Arthur Weasley entró.

Sin decir una palabra, Arthur se acercó a Harry y lo levantó en fuertes brazos, sin sorprenderse cuando sintió que los hombros del niño comenzaban a temblar con la fuerza de sus lágrimas. Permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, y Arthur continuó sosteniendo a Harry cerca hasta que el temblor desapareció.

—¿Mejor ahora? —Preguntó Arthur suavemente mientras retrocedía para mirar la cara llena de lágrimas de Harry.

Harry asintió y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos rojos e hinchados—Lo siento—Dijo con voz ronca, fijando su mirada en la punta de sus botas.

Molly le dio una sonrisa compasiva—Deberías por estar...—La cabeza de Harry se levantó—Evitándonos así, pero Ron nos asegura que aún nos consideras como familia—Ella tomó su mano y lo guió a una cómoda silla cerca del fuego, presionando una taza de té en sus manos y luego se sentó en el sofá junto a Arthur.

Harry sorbió nerviosamente su té, moviéndose un momento antes de mirar sus ojos—Espero que se estén preguntando por qué he venido—Comenzó.

—En realidad no, cariño—Respondió Molly.

—Has venido—Agregó Arthur—Para disculparte, para, ah, hablar sobre tu sexualidad y romper con Ginny. En algún lugar de allí, espero que estés un poco preocupado por cómo Ronnie tomará las noticias—.

Medio levantándose con un gemido estrangulado, Harry se paró en algún lugar entre el colapso y la huida cuando su taza de té cayó al suelo y rodó unos centímetros de distancia. Se estiró hacia atrás, agarró el reposabrazos antes de caer de nuevo en la silla y hundió la cara en el hueco de su brazo. Esta vez, cuando levantó la cabeza, no se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas.

—Harry, niño, ¿qué te pasa? —Exclamó Molly, apresurándose a acercarlo a su pecho, abrazándolo de una manera que solo una madre podía.

—¿No están molestos? —Harry susurró.

Ella lo sostuvo con el brazo extendido y lo miró a los ojos—Solo que sientes la necesidad de disculparte por cualquier cosa—Dándose palmaditas en la mejilla, ella soltó una lágrima antes de levantarse y lanzar un _Evanesco_ sobre el té derramado—Ya vuelvo con una taza fresca. ¿Arthur? —.

—Por supuesto, cariño—Arthur observó a Molly entrar a la cocina y luego se volvió hacia Harry con una sonrisa incierta—Uno pensaría que un hombre con siete hijos sería mejor en este tipo de cosas—Tomó un respiro profundo—Hace unos diez años, Charlie se sentó en esa silla una noche después de la cena, dijo que era raro y se echó a llorar. Debo admitir que estaba mucho más molesto al verlo llorar por algo así de lo que estaba por las noticias. Él pensó que estaríamos decepcionados de él por haber arruinado nuestros sueños, pero una vez que lo convencí de que su madre y yo no teníamos otros planes para él aparte de su felicidad, pareció darse cuenta de que, por lo que realmente estaba de luto, era la pérdida de sus propias expectativas—.

—Creo, Harry, que eso es lo que está pasando. Una vez tuviste una idea sobre el resto de tu vida, ¿no? Tú y Ron iban a ser Aurores juntos, ibas a casarte con Ginevra y tener más niños pelirrojos que iban a crecer queridos y amados, y ahora has descubierto que no es probable que eso suceda. ¿Estoy cerca? —.

Una nueva taza de té apareció frente a Harry—Gracias, señora Weasley—Dijo, agarrando el platito con fuerza—¿Cómo supo que esa fue una de las razones por las que vine? —.

—Muchas cosas pequeñas—Respondió Molly mientras regresaba a su asiento—La forma en que tus ojos siguieron a Bill tu primer verano aquí, y luego otra vez cuando te visitamos para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. También escuché sobre cómo iban las cosas con esa adorable Cho Chang, y, bueno, llámalo intuición de madre. Luego, por supuesto., Ron estaba seguro de que estabas obsesionado con ese desgraciado niño Malfoy, y Hermione estaba segura de que te sentías más atraído por tu Príncipe Mestizo que por Ginny. Como dije, muchas cosas pequeñas—.

Harry tragó su té, sus manos transmitieron su tensión interna—No tenía idea de que había sido tan...—Buscó una palabra decente—Obvio, supongo. Y Ron nunca dijo nada. Todo el año pasado, todas esas noches en las que nos preguntábamos qué estaba pasando aquí y en Hogwarts, y él ni siquiera lo preguntó—.

Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una mirada—Dudo que Ron lo sepa, Harry—Dijo Arthur con cuidado—Aunque él se pregunta por qué no has estado cerca para ver a Ginny. Supongo que es porque todavía te estás culpando por Fred—Su voz apenas se tambaleó en el nombre, aunque los ojos de Molly brillaron.

—No sé cómo pueden soportar tenerme aquí—Dijo Harry con tristeza—Es todo…—.

—¿Tu culpa? —Dijo Molly, frotándose los ojos—No lo es. Nada de eso fue. Sí, fue tu vida en el centro de todo esto, pero Harry, ¿no lo ves? Nunca te habrías sentado al margen si Voldemort hubiera estado tratando de deshacerse de nuestro, tú y Hermione y los otros mestizos y nacidos de muggles. Habrías luchado independientemente. Y nuestro Fred habría estado allí, justo a tu lado. Su m-muerte no fue sin sentido—Ella ofreció una sonrisa valiente—Ahora solo tengo que preocuparme de que su hermano se inmolone en esa tienda de ellos... suya—.

—Como mamá y papá de Fred, te estamos diciendo que no te responsabilizamos por lo que sucedió. Fue una guerra, hijo—Dijo Arthur, con el corazón dolorido por el joven desolado, sentado tan triste ante él—Ahora, ¿por qué no te refrescas? Ron y Ginny volverán pronto del callejón Diagon y sé que querrán verte—.

* * *

—¡Harry! —.

Harry hizo una pequeña sacudida de su mano y una sonrisa enfermiza cuando Ron atravesó el Flu, luego se encontró en un abrazo con un solo brazo, con una palmada en la espalda—Es bueno verte, amigo—.

—Hola, Harry—Repitió Ginny, quien llegó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Ginny—Respondió Harry torpemente, sus ojos se deslizaron mientras los de ella hacían contacto. Cuando él miró hacia atrás, sus ojos se desviaron.

—Creo que…—.

—Necesitamos…—.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro mientras Ron miraba confundido.

—Claro—Dijo Harry—Vamos afuera. Ron, ¿puedes darnos un minuto? —.

—Sí, solo iré a ver si mamá necesita ayuda—Era una excusa débil; Ron nunca se había ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar con la cena.

Harry siguió a Ginny al jardín, sentándose frente a ella cuando se dejó caer debajo de un manzano. Levantó una brizna de hierba y comenzó a girarla distraídamente entre sus dedos, mirando hacia ella a través de su franja. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más el tenso silencio, soltó—Soy gay—En el preciso momento en que ella dijo....—He vuelto con... ¿qué? —.

—¿Qué? —Harry parpadeó—¿Has vuelto con... Michael? —Se aventuró. De todos los tipos con los que Ginny había salido mientras él estaba en Hogwarts, fue Michael Corner a quien ella volvía una y otra vez.

Ginny mostró la sonrisa ferozmente brillante que Harry recordaba tan bien, pero esta vez no fue para él—Sí. El año pasado, mientras tú, Ron y Hermione estaban huyendo, Michael y yo realmente... nos acercamos. Fue terrible allí, con Snape y los Carrows a cargo—Ginny se detuvo por un momento, un pensamiento revoloteando en su cara—No sé cómo lo hizo, en realidad—.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry preguntó.—¿Cómo quién hizo qué? —.

—Cómo Snape logró evitar que los Carrows adivinaran que estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo—Respondió Ginny con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos—Luna lo sabía, aunque nadie le creía. En realidad, no. Sobre todo porque ella es Luna—Se detuvo de nuevo antes de preguntar de manera contundente—¿Estás seguro de que eres gay? —.

Harry asintió, desviando sus ojos una vez más.

>> Por el amor de Merlín, Harry, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse—Dijo Ginny con un bufido indecoroso—Aunque es probable que Ron se vuelva loco. Dale algo de tiempo y se acostumbrará—.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor; La reacción de Ron era algo que había estado temiendo—Espero que sí. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo por algo que no puedo controlar—.

—Entre nosotros, él se pone raro cuando Charlie está cerca, lo que realmente molesta a Charlie por cierto, pero Ron tiene a Hermione ahora, y ambos sabemos que ella tendrá cierto sentido en él. Ron dirá muchas cosas y dolerá, pero es tu decisión si perdonarlo o no. Tiene que crecer en algún momento—.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry se rió—¿Cuándo llegaste a ser tan brillante? —.

—Siempre he sido brillante—Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa—Pero cuando estaba cerca tuyo, era más gruesa que un tablón. En realidad, era adoración a tu estrellato. ¿Me perdonas? —.

—¿No será adoración a mi cicatriz? —Harry preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, y ahora era el turno de Ginny para hacer una mueca—Nunca quise guiarte, ¿sabes? Es solo que, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de resolver las cosas—.

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció y algo del lustre se filtró de sus ojos—Nunca tuviste una oportunidad. Parar por completo—Su mirada era firme y la mirada que le dirigió fue afectuosa; en ese momento, a Harry le recordaron poderosamente a su madre y la de él—¿Crees que deberíamos ir a darle la noticia a Ron? —.

Harry suspiró—Pienso que deberíamos, sí—Él estuvo de acuerdo, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Llena de determinación y preparada para la batalla por delante, Ginny apretó la mandíbula y entrelazó los dedos con los de Harry—Cuidare tu espalda, ya sabes, y no lo olvides, tengo el mejor hechizo de Mocomurciélagos que Slughorn ha visto—Harry le dirigió una mirada agradecida y un suave apretón de manos, y regresaron a la Madriguera con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Tras su entrada, Ron dejó caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa de caballete con un ruido y saltó—Arreglaron las cosas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, la ansiosa esperanza en sus ojos azules inconfundible.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny mientras dejaba caer su mano—Hemos terminado las cosas, en realidad. Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo y una amiga por derecho propio, pero tiene a Michael y es feliz—.

Rodeando a su hermana, Ron bramó—¿Cómo pudiste? Cuando estaba corriendo por Inglaterra, muerto de hambre y medio muerto de muerte, ¡Estabas siendo infiel con Michael Corner! —.

Ignorando el arrebato de Ron, Ginny se inclinó y le devolvió el beso a Harry—Si te encuentras en la necesidad de un nuevo mejor amigo, no necesitas mirar muy lejos—Luego, con un giro de sus ojos, desapareció en la cocina, dejando un incómodo silencio a su paso.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron inquietos el uno al otro por un tiempo hasta que Ron finalmente rompió el silencio y dijo—Sabes, ella no parece tan molesta—.

—No hay razón para estarlo—Dijo Harry a la ligera—Fue mutuo. Ella tiene a Michael, y los dos sabíamos que no soy el adecuado para ella—.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres perfecto para ella—Se burló Ron—Eres Harry Potter, por el amor de Merlín—.

Harry palideció un poco, pero notó a Ginny flotando en el fondo, con la varita lista. Sí, ella definitivamente estaba cubriendo su espalda.

—¿Quieres las malas noticias o las muy malas noticias primero? —Preguntó.

—No quiero noticias. Quiero que arregles esto—Respondió Ron, su ira en ciernes enrojeció sus mejillas.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar y se acomodó en la misma silla que había ocupado antes. Jugueteó con un hilo suelto en sus pantalones gastados hasta que Ron finalmente se sentó.

—¿Qué significa para ti, ser mejores amigos? —Le pregunto a Ron en voz baja.

Ron abrió la boca para hablar, pero se sonrojó y se puso nervioso—Arruine las cosas en el cuarto año; ambos lo sabemos. Y tampoco me fue tan bien con ese Horrocrux, dejándote a ti y a Hermione como lo hice. Pero he aprendido mi lección. Puede que no me guste ni entienda eso, pero te apoyaré sin importar qué—.

Agradecido de que Ron no pudiera escuchar su corazón martillando en su pecho o sentir sus nervios estrangulándolo, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos verdes se centraron en la cara de Ron—¿Quieres decir eso? ¿Incluso si decido que no quiero ser un Auror? —.

—Pero…—Secándose las sudorosas palmas en sus pantalones, Ron tragó saliva y asintió—Incluso si no quieres ser un Auror—Se echó a reír nerviosamente—Supongo que estas harto de magos oscuros—Dijo, y luego un pensamiento perdido hizo que sus ojos se estrecharan—No estás pensando en convertirte en el próximo Señor Oscuro, ¿verdad? Porque si lo eres, amigo, espero que tenga que volver a pensar en apoyarte—.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser el próximo Lucius Malfoy? —Harry bromeó con una sonrisa fugaz.

Ron se estremeció dramáticamente—No me importaría tener los Galeones, pero luego tendría que aguantar toda esa inclinación y raspado—Levantó una sonrisa que no hizo nada para ocultar la creciente preocupación en sus ojos—¿De qué se trata, Harry? —.

De repente, ese trozo de hilo fue fascinante, y Harry lo enrolló alrededor de su dedo unas cuantas veces antes de hablar—Solo necesito que entiendas que mi vida no es tu vida. Somos mejores amigos y espero que eso nunca cambie, pero no soy tú, Ron. Mi vida, mis experiencias, siempre van a ser un poco diferentes a las tuyas, y no quiero perderte por algo de lo que no tengo control—.

—¿Recibiste una lechuza del Ministerio o algo? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia—Estoy hablando de amistad y las estupideces por las que hemos luchado. Te perdoné por no creerme cuando dije que no puse mi nombre en la Copa y por habernos abandonado durante la cacería—.

—Creo que lo único que no te he perdonado son las acromántulas—Dijo Ron—Y eso fue lo que Hagrid está haciendo más que nada. No estás planeando tener una granja de acromántulas, ¿verdad? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza, apenas logrando no poner los ojos en blanco.

Ron se sentó por unos minutos y desconcertado por todo lo que Harry había dicho—Está bien, entonces. No estás con Ginny, no quieres ser un Auror y no vas a criar acromántulas. Supongo que no hay mucho que puedas decir que pueda disuadirme de ti—.

Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de Harry—De verdad—Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Fingió aplastar su cerebro para encontrar algo tan extravagante que Ron se enloqueciera; todo el tiempo sus entrañas se agitaban como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago con una maldición de Piernas de Gelatina—¿Te importaría probar eso? —.

—¿Volvemos a la cosa del próximo Señor Oscuro? —Preguntó Ron, por si acaso—Está bien, está bien. Estoy tratando de llegar a algo—Volvió a concentrarse, mirando a Harry de la misma manera que podría examinar un tablero de ajedrez, tratando de pensar cuatro o cinco movimientos por delante.

—¿Estoy loca y profundamente enamorado de Severus Snape? —Harry ofreció tan casualmente como pudo.

Ron se sentó tan quieto que bien pudo haber sido golpeado por una maldición de atadura de cuerpo. Tomando una respiración profunda y lenta, extendió su mano—¿Ves eso? Estable como una roca—Dijo, luego exhaló en voz alta y se desplomó en el sofá—Buena, amigo. Casi me tuviste con esa, lo hiciste. Entonces, ¿cuál es la mala noticia que no quieres decirme? —.

—Estoy loca y profundamente enamorado de Severus Snape—Dijo Harry en voz baja, cada línea de su cuerpo rogándole, suplicándole a su amigo que intentara entender.

La mandíbula de Ron cayó. Sumo uno más uno y sacó una cesta de frutas—Pero... pero... ¡Demonios, Harry! ¡Eres un tío! Y él... él es... _¡Snape!_ ¡por el amor de Dios! Bastardo de primera, completo imbécil, ¿y mencioné la parte del Mortífago? ¿No? ¡Fue un maldito mortífago! —Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse delante de Harry—¿Cómo puedes ser un maldito marica, Harry? ¡Eres tan normal! —.

Harry estalló en una risa histérica, levantándose de su asiento cuando Molly, Arthur y Ginny llegaron de varias partes de la casa—¿Cuándo he sido _normal_ , Ron? —Gritó sobre el sonido del maleficio de Ginny y Molly regañando—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, no voy a tener ese lenguaje en esta casa! —.

Durante el alboroto, Arthur dijo con cansancio—Ginevra, por favor, quita esa maldición de tu hermano. Harry, siéntate de nuevo—Dirigiéndose a su hijo menor, dijo con severidad—Ron, te haré saber que no eres mejor que Percy. Ni una palabra más, antes de decir algo de lo que realmente te arrepentirás—.

Ron, golpeando a los mocos gigantes agitando sus alas como murciélagos, gruñó mientras Ginny contrarrestaba a cada uno, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente—¿Cuál es la mala noticia, entonces? —Murmuró, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando desafiante a los demás.

—La mala noticia—Dijo Harry claramente—Es que soy gay—La habitación se quedó en silencio y él se movió incómodamente mientras trataba de percibir su estado de ánimo.

—No debes pensar que sea bueno o malo, hijo—Dijo Arthur después de un largo momento—Es una parte de ti, de la misma forma que lo son tus ojos verdes. No te define más que ser un Buscador—.

—¡Es maricón, y está enamorado de Snape! —Ron gritó cuando el último Mocomurciélagos desapareció.

Tres mandíbulas cayeron simultáneamente y a Harry le pareció que todo el aire de la casa había desaparecido misteriosamente. Mientras luchaba por respirar, Ginny de repente se rió. Horrorizada, se golpeó la boca con la mano; pero sus ojos oscuros bailaban con alegría y, segundos después, abandonó la pelea como perdida, y se entregó a una risa inductora de lágrimas.

Ni siquiera remotamente histérica, estaba llena de alegría, de regocijo, y la felicidad brotó de ella como una fuente hasta que se calmó. Luego, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras su familia miraba confundida, se puso de pie y se paró ante Harry, con el rostro envuelto en sonrisas—Harry Potter, te amo—Declaró ella, levantándolo de un tirón y dándole un abrazo.

—¡Te dejó por _Snape_! —Rugió Ron mientras Harry tentativamente le devolvía el abrazo.

Ginny soltó a Harry y se volvió hacia su hermano—Realmente eres tan grueso como un poste, Ron. Lo diré lentamente para que tengas una oportunidad de pelear. Harry no me dejó—Enunciaba cada palabra tan claramente que brillaban como el cristal pulido—Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, después de todo lo que él ha pasado, ha encontrado a alguien que vale la pena amar y estoy muy _contenta_ por él—.

Testarudo como un toro cuando estaba molesto, Ron continuó protestando—¡Pero es _Snape_! —.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron de una manera que incluso pondría nervioso a Charlie, y trabajaba con dragones, por el amor de Merlín—No estuviste allí el año pasado, así que no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando—Gruñó ella con una voz tan mortal que el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry se puso rígido—Durante todo un año, Snape estuvo entre los Mortífagos y nosotros, y aun así, logró que todos creyeran que estaba del lado de Voldemort—.

>> ¿Sabes lo que sugirió a los Carrows como una forma de detención? —Preguntó ella acaloradamente.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que era mejor no enfrentarse a Ginny, con sus padres a su lado.

>> Él sugirió que practicáramos la Maldición _Cruciatus_ en los Años Menores—Respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida.

Ron palideció, respirando hondo para gritar su indignación cuando Harry se rió de repente.

—¡Es brillante! —Harry cantó—¡Puro genio! ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó resolverlo? —Le preguntó a Ginny mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Unas pocas semanas—Admitió—Estábamos furiosos con él, que era lo que pretendía, por supuesto. Pero el Ejercito de Dumbledore, bueno, Luna en su mayor parte, comenzó a notar que siempre pasaba por alto todos nuestros pequeños motines a menos que pasaran justo delante de él. Luego elegiría tres o cuatro Slytherins y que nos lanzaran hechizos durante un tiempo—.

—¿Cuatro en uno, quieres decir? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí—Respondió Ginny con una amplia sonrisa—Resulta que fueron ejercicios de entrenamiento brillantes. Las mejores lecciones de defensa que hemos tenido. Les dolió, por supuesto, y la mayoría de nosotros terminamos en el ala del hospital unas cuantas veces, pero nada que Madame Pomfrey no pudiera resolver al día siguiente—.

La paciencia de Ron finalmente se quebró—¿Alguien va a decirme qué diablos está pasando? —.

Mientras Arthur fruncía el ceño, Molly levantó su varita y casualmente lanzó un hechizo silencioso. Las burbujas de jabón empezaron a espumar de la boca de Ron y se atragantó—Te advertí sobre tu idioma—Dijo con fiereza cuando un tinte verdoso comenzó a colorear la cara de Ron.

—Por lo que Ginny ha dicho, Ron, parece que el profesor Snape logró convertir a Hogwarts en un campo de entrenamiento para la Orden justo debajo de la nariz de Quién-Tú-Sabes—Dijo Arthur, pensativo—Estaba bien hecho por él, y más bien, creo que salvó muchas vidas de esa manera—.

Cuando Ron comenzó a ahogarse con las burbujas, Molly terminó el hechizo, sabiendo que era demasiado esperar que su hijo alguna vez aprendiera a pensar antes de abrir la boca. Después de un ataque de tos, se limpió la boca y los ojos llorosos—Pero el _Cruciatus_ …—.

—Lo probé en Bellatrix Lestrange—Interrumpió Harry—En el Departamento de Misterios, y no funcionó. Realmente tienes que sentirlo, Ron. Tienes que querer que esa persona se retuerza de dolor, y por mucho que odie a Bellatrix por matar a Sirius, no podría desear eso para ella. Ni la mayoría de los Slytherins podrían hacerlo, y no veo a ningún Gryffindor manejándolo, especialmente contra un pequeño Primer Año. Él los salvó, Ron, siendo más listo que todos los demás—.

El orgullo tan evidente en la voz de Harry, la forma en que su rostro brillaba y sus ojos se iluminaban cuando habló de Snape, llevó a Ron a la verdad de una manera que las meras palabras nunca pudieron—Realmente estás enamorado del bastardo—Dijo en una comprensión cada vez mayor.

—Sí, lo estoy—Dijo Harry—Y preferiría que no te refirieras a él de esa manera. Hay toneladas que no sabes sobre él, cosas que nunca has sospechado, pero tiene más coraje y más honor que nadie que conozca. Ginny parece pensar que Snape es digno de mí, pero lo tiene al revés. Solo puedo esperar que algún día yo sea digno de él—.

—¿Sabes lo que Severus siente por ti? —Arthur pregunto gentilmente

—No tengo idea, señor—Admitió Harry—Pero ahora me tolera bastante bien. Estoy a punto de ser insultado solo cinco o seis veces al día—Sonrió, preguntándose si tenían alguna idea de cuán notable era el logro que realmente era.

La frente de Arturo se frunció—Severus Snape es un hombre difícil, Harry. Tienes edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones, es cierto, pero no desearía verte lastimado—.

—Oh, no tengo dudas de que me hará daño—Respondió Harry, con una sonrisa profunda—Repetidamente, lo más probable. Snape no tolera a los tontos con mucho gusto, y más de una vez me dijo que soy todo tipo de tontos—.

—¿Entonces por qué, Harry? —Ron gritó, angustiado.

Desde su primer viaje a Hogwarts, Ron y él habían sido mejores compañeros. Nunca hubiera sido clasificado en Gryffindor si no hubiera sido por Ron, así que Harry sabía que le debía una respuesta—Severus Snape nunca me mentirá—Dijo seriamente—Nunca cubrirá de dulce nada para que sea más apetecible, y no me dejará descansar en ningún laurel que el Ministerio quiera entregarme. No hay muchos am... amantes—Agregó, tropezando ligeramente sobre el palabra—Que pasarían por alto todo el asunto del Niño Que Vivió. Él lo hará. Lo _hace_ —.

—¡Amantes! —La cara de Ron adoptó una expresión que Harry no había visto desde que tenían doce años y Ron estaba eructando babosas.

—¡No! —La palabra salió de Harry con la fuerza de un _Expelliarmus_ —Uh...—Se sonrojó cuando cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron con diversos grados de interés—Quiero decir... bueno, solo porque estoy enamorado de Snape no significa que me ame. No del todo—Terminó débilmente.

—Demasiada información, amigo—Dijo Ron. Levantó la vista hacia el techo y suspiró—Y aquí estaba esperando un año tranquilo—Dirigió una mirada desesperada a Harry—¿Alguna posibilidad de que hayas dejado de hablar mientras duermes? ¿Alguna posibilidad? —.

—Err...—Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y Ron gruñó. Les dirigió a Molly y a Arthur una mirada desesperada, sintiéndose atrapado entre una roca y un lugar difícil, sin querer ocultar una parte de sí mismo, pero tampoco queriendo perder la amistad de Ron.

Se encontró a sí mismo deseando haber escuchado a Snape. Sabía que Ron iba a ser un tanto intratable, pero como Ron había crecido con Charlie, Harry pensó que podría haber superado cualquier inquietud persistente que tenía acerca de estar cerca de personas homosexuales.

Snape había respondido, en términos inequívocos, que Ron sería _“Casi tan probable de aceptar esto como Lovegood de descubrir un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados; aquí, hazte útil y tritura estas espinas de pez león en polvo”._

Arthur le dio a Ron una mirada significativa—¿Por qué no suben chicos? —El sugirió—Espero que Harry tenga mucho que decirte, y probablemente podría usar un amigo en este momento—.

Entre la mirada de advertencia de su padre y la esperanza que brillaba en los ojos de Harry, Ron no tenía muchas opciones—¿Crees que quieras que Ginny también venga? —Preguntó con esperanza.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas—Si quieres esconderte detrás de mí, entonces no, gracias—Se acercó un paso más a Ron y le dio un dedo delgado contra su pecho—Este es tu mejor amigo. Has compartido una habitación con él durante siete años. Ingresaste en el Ministerio y en Gringotts juntos, y ahora te estás poniendo chiflado porque él batea para el otro equipo. No tiene nada que ver contigo., así que _supéralo_ —.

Sí, Ginny definitivamente estaba cubriendo su espalda y Harry estaba infinitamente agradecido por ello—¿Por favor, Ron? ¿Podemos hablar? —El dolor y la preocupación quedaron detrás de la esperanza en los ojos de Harry, esperando para ver si serían necesarios en el escenario. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, conteniendo el aliento con anticipación.

Con un breve asentimiento de su cabeza, Ron se dirigió a las escaleras, con la espalda erguida y los hombros rígidos. Cuando estuvieron solos, él preguntó cautelosamente....—¿De qué querías hablar? —Pasando a Harry para que se sentara en su cama. Inmediatamente se lo pensó mejor y fue a pararse junto a la ventana.

—No seas idiota, Ron—Suspiró Harry—¿Pensaste que iba a tratar de besarte o algo así? —.

—Por supuesto que no—Frunció el ceño Ron—Es solo, bueno...—.

—No, solo pensaste que, como me gustan los tíos, de repente intentaría algo contigo—Concluyó Harry—No importa que haya sabido que soy gay desde antes del cuarto año—Harry resopló—Eso es como decir que lo intentarías con cada bruja que conozcas—.

Ron frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva frente a él.

>> Genial. Eres tan discriminatorio como un maldito Escarbato—Harry suspiró mientras se hundía en la cama de Ron, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos ligeramente apretadas. Miró a Ron, todavía de pie como un centinela cerca de la esquina—Eres mi mejor amigo. Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos once años, pero ahora mismo podría ser Malfoy. No es como si no conocieras a nadie gay, Ron, ¿no es así? —.

—Charlie está en Rumania, ¿no es así? —Dijo Ron con una extraña nota de alivio debajo—No es como si compartiera un dormitorio con él pronto, ¿sí? Pero tú y yo, hacemos cosas juntos, como el quidditch y pasar el rato...—.

—Y cambiándome de ropa y compartiendo el dormitorio con otros tres tipos—Terminó Harry en resignación—Mira, te he visto desnudo un montón de veces. Lo mismo con Neville, Dean y Seamus. No me salgo con la tuya, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy tan interesado en ti como en Ginny—.

Ron no dijo nada.

>> ¿Qué tienes en común con Severus Snape? —Preguntó Harry de repente, pensando que tal vez si escogía otra táctica, Ron finalmente podría entender a través de su grueso cráneo que nunca vería a Ron como algo más que un amigo.

—¿Con ese grasiento…? —Ron tragó saliva cuando los ojos de Harry se endurecieron—Ni una maldita cosa—Murmuró—¿A quién se lo has dicho? ¿Quién sabe que eres... de esa manera? —

Harry suspiró. Otra vez—Snape dijo que serías... de esa manera—Respondió, imitando el tono de Ron casi exactamente—Y no es que sea asunto tuyo, pero te he contado acerca de una docena de personas. Adultos en su mayoría. Venir aquí para hablar con tu mamá y papá fue mucho más difícil que decirle a Pomfrey o McGonagall—.

—¿Le dijiste a McGonagall que eres gay? —Dijo Ron con asombro, su curiosidad lo empujó fuera de la pared y hacia la cama. Se sentó cerca de la cabeza y se recostó contra la cabecera mientras Harry se colocaba cerca del pie.

Harry asintió, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado—No era mi intención, en realidad no. Todo fue un desastre—Soltó un suspiro y le dio a Ron una sonrisa irónica—¿Sabes esa charla que los Jefes y Pomfrey nos dieron en el sexto año? ¿Esa parte cuando Pomfrey casi dice que hable si eres gay? —.

—¿Es eso lo que quiso decir cuando dijo que podría no ser necesario para algunos de nosotros? —.

—¿Realmente crees que voy a necesitar saber algún encantamiento anticonceptivo? —Dijo Harry mientras arqueaba una ceja inconscientemente a la manera de Snape—Pero ella me enseñó algunos hechizos que debería saber si alguna vez quiero follar con alguien. Sin embargo, en realidad, preferiría ser follado, al menos la primera vez, entonces tal vez tendría una idea al respecto—.

La cara de Ron se volvió de un color verde verdoso y tragó saliva—No estoy realmente seguro de que quisiera esa imagen mental—.

—¿Estaba inclinado sobre un escritorio en Pociones o de hecho en una cama con Snape? —.

—¡Harry! —Gimió Ron, cubriendo sus ojos mientras arrugaba su cara. Él abrió un ojo—Realmente lo tienes mal. ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿realmente seguro? Tal vez te hayan golpeado con una maldición o algo así—.

—¿Por qué la gente dice eso? —Preguntó Harry—¿Alguna vez alguien te ha preguntado si estás seguro de que te gustan las chicas? Había algo con Krum, sabes. Estabas un poco obsesionado, en realidad, así que tal vez debería cuestionar tu sexualidad. ¿Alguna vez has besado a un tipo? —No era una pregunta justa, Harry lo sabía, dado que él tampoco, pero quería hacerlo, uno en particular.

—Pero somos tipos. Es normal que nos gusten las chicas—Argumentó Ron.

—Yo también soy normal—Dijo Harry—Excepto por esta estúpida cicatriz sangrienta y ser el Horrocrux de Voldemort durante la mayor parte de mi vida. _No es normal_ para nadie. Pero soy un mago perfectamente normal, Ron, que es gay, igual que tu hermano, y enamorado de Snape, que en serio, espero que Charlie no lo esté—.

—Podría hacer que la Navidad sea un poco incómoda—Dijo Ron con una expresión de pellizco en la cara—Estoy tratando de ser de apoyo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo evitar que estar cerca de gente como tú me ponga realmente nervioso, pero no sé cómo se supone que debo estar ahora—.

El dolor al acecho se movió hacia el centro del escenario—¿Gente como yo? ¿Debo preguntarle a McGonagall si alguna de las viejas túnicas de Dumbledore está yaciendo por ahí? ¿Comenzar a hablar con un tintineo? ¿Pintarme las uñas y usar maquillaje? ¿En qué soy diferente, Ron? —.

Ron le dio a Harry una mirada escrutadora—Estoy siendo un idiota de nuevo, ¿no? —.

—Sí, realmente lo estas siendo—Dijo Harry, sus hombros cayendo en una derrota abyecta—Ginny dijo que dirías algunas cosas hirientes, pero no creo que me di cuenta de lo hirientes que serían. Me miras y en lugar de ver a “Harry”, ves GAY en letras llameantes. Te miro y veo “Ron”, sin embargo, realmente, debería ver “IDIOTA A LO GRANDE” —.

>> No puedes imaginar lo que es, verte a ti y a Hermione caminando de la mano, sabiendo que si me tomara de la mano de Snape o de cualquier otra persona que me gustara, te sentarías allí y sacarías caras. Sabiendo que si iba a llegar casado, no querrías estar ahí para mí. Fingirás estar bien con eso mientras no sea gay delante de ti, pero lo soy y no estoy dispuesto a ser nadie más que yo. ni siquiera por ti—.

Harry se levantó de la cama—Quería contarte cómo me enamoré de Snape y cómo fue hablar con McGonagall sobre el año que viene, pero no creo que alguna vez estés listo para escucharlo. Voy a bajar las escaleras. Quiero enviarle una carta a Charlie y hacerle saber que él y yo tenemos más en común de lo que él piensa—.

* * *

—Le envío una carta a Charlie—Le dijo Harry a Molly poco después de su breve conversación con Ron—¿Te gustaría incluir una nota o algo? —Se llevó las gafas a la nariz y le tendió el sobre sin sellar.

—Ven aquí y vigila estas papas por mí—Dijo Molly mientras lo alcanzaba. Agarró el pergamino y la pluma y se sentó en la larga mesa de madera, dándole a Harry una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras escribía una nota—Aquí tienes, querido—Dijo ella después de haber terminado—¿Te quedas a cenar? Hermione estará aquí—.

Harry se sintió desgarrado. Por un lado, quería desesperadamente hablar con ella. Por otro lado, lo esperaban de vuelta en el castillo para cenar y quería saber que Snape no había sufrido ningún contratiempo durante su ausencia.

—Pon la mesa para seis—Dijo Molly, la calidez en su voz casi hizo llorar a los ojos de Harry—Supongo que tu conversación con Ron no fue muy buena—.

—En realidad no, no—Admitió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—Piensa que no soy normal—Se volvió y se sentó pesadamente al final de uno de los bancos—Mi tío siempre me llamaba un fenómeno, pero después de ver a Remus transformarse la noche en que descubrimos a Pettigrew, me di cuenta de que no era tan raro como él creía que era—.

Miró a Molly con ojos preocupados—¿Pero qué soy? McGonagall dice que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, ya que hay todo tipo de seres mágicos en el mundo mágico. Ella dice que si los vampiros pueden tener lazos de donantes y los Veela puede tener almas gemelas, entonces un par de brujas o magos que forman una relación duradera no son nada fuera de lo común—.

—Ella tiene toda la razón—Dijo Molly—Los platos están en el armario y no van a volar a la mesa ellos mismos—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Charlie estaba tan molesto cuando se lo dijo a usted y al señor Weasley? —Preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba. Aunque era perfectamente capaz de usar magia para levitar los platos a la mesa, prefería usar métodos muggles para una tarea como esta. Le dio tiempo para pensar y algo para hacer con sus manos.

Molly le dio una sonrisa comprensiva—Charlie tenía miedo, Harry. Eso era todo. Pensó que estaría molesta por no tener nietos de parte de él, y temía que Arthur lo viera como menos hombre. Pero no lo hicimos, Harry. Es un joven espléndido y estamos muy orgullosos de él. Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, domador de dragones, miembro de la Orden. ¿Cómo podríamos no estarlo? —.

—Me agrada Charlie—Dijo Harry mientras colocaba los cubiertos—Pero en realidad, Bill es más de mi tipo—Confesó con una sonrisa tímida—No creo que Fleur agradecería saber eso, sin embargo—Sacó seis copas de un armario diferente y las llevó a la mesa—Supongo que no entiendo por qué Ron es como es, creciendo con Charlie y todo eso—.

—Debería pensar que Bill se sentiría halagado—Dijo Molly mientras revisaba el bistec y los pasteles de riñón que se cocinaban en el horno—En cuanto a Ron, él simplemente está confundido. Piénsalo de esta manera, Harry. Ron está aterrorizado por las arañas—.

—Con una buena razón—Dijo Harry mientras colocaba una taza en cada lugar.

—Tenía miedo de ellas antes de que ustedes dos tuvieran su pequeña aventura en el Bosque Prohibido, como bien sabes—Dijo Molly un poco con severidad, como si encontrara imposible no regañar a Harry por su parte en su pequeña desventura durante la debacle de la Cámara de los Secretos—Pero no podía entender por qué no te molestaban por ellas. Todavía no lo hace—.

>> Es lo mismo con que seas gay. No puede imaginarse a sí mismo siendo atraído por los hombres. El pensamiento lo deja frío, por lo que no puede comprender cómo puedes estarlo—Encendió el horno y cerró la puerta—Arthur tuvo una conversación con él cuando Charlie mencionó que Ron lo estaba evitando—Continuó ella como si sintiera la siguiente pregunta de Harry—¿Quieres que hablemos con él otra vez? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Esto es mejor dejarlo entre nosotros. Solo espero que Hermione le haga ver la razón—Miró seriamente a Molly—No soy una araña. Realmente, no lo soy. Honestamente, prefiero que Ron no piense en absoluto en mi vida sexual. Merlín sabe que no estoy interesado en pensar en la de él—.

—Funcionará—Dijo Molly con una cálida sonrisa—¿Por qué no esperas a Hermione en la sala de estar? Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento—.

Algo de la ansiedad de Harry volvió a surgir. Sus emociones estaban en un estado de flujo constante, como el flujo y reflujo de la marea sin una luna para aprovecharla. Llevaba solo unas horas en la madriguera y ya estaba agotado—¿Crees...? —Comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el Flu estalló en una lluvia de chispas verdes. Agarró la mesa cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, pero se agarró a sí mismo y caminó inestable hacia la chimenea.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó Hermione mientras corría para rodearlo con sus brazos, casi derribándolo en el proceso.

>> ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has pasado todo el verano en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no has escrito? Tienes un nuevo búho, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo estás empezando a entrenar para Auror? ¿Dónde está Ron? Pensé que estaría. contigo—Dijo ella, expulsando preguntas por docenas.

Cuando Harry no respondió, ella retrocedió para mirarlo críticamente—¿Qué pasa, Harry? Parece que acabas de ser golpeado por una Bludger—.

—Nunca hay un Bateador alrededor cuando lo necesitas—Murmuró Harry, con el estómago tan hecho nudo que se preguntaba si alguna vez podría volver a comer—Ven conmigo—La tomó de la mano y la llevó al sofá, reclamando para sí mismo, una vez más, la silla en la que había estado sentado antes.

Desconcertada, Hermione se sentó, sus ojos recorrieron la madriguera como si buscara pistas—¿Qué es? —Preguntó cuando Harry le dio una mueca de sonrisa—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —.

Por razones que Harry no podía entender, decirle a Hermione era más difícil, por mucho, que decirle a Ron o a cualquiera de los otros Weasleys, y no sabía qué haría si Hermione lo rechazaba. Por un momento, se entretuvo con la idea de regresar corriendo a Hogwarts, agarrar sus cosas y huir del país en lugar de confesar, pero pensó que debería darle el beneficio de la duda. Una cosa era segura, _esto_ no era más rápido o más fácil que quedarse dormido.

—No hay una manera fácil de decir esto—Dijo, con su voz tan baja que apenas cruzó el pequeño espacio entre ellos—Así que solo voy a salir con eso—Respiró hondo y se encontró con sus asustados ojos marrones con puro terror—Soy gay, Hermione—.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

Preguntándose si ella lo había escuchado, Harry lo repitió más fuerte y esperó una reacción.

Ella parpadeó. Y parpadeó otra vez, luego una y otra vez como una lechuza demente. Harry casi podía oír los engranajes en su cabeza chirriarse hasta detenerse bruscamente y con desorden.

—Sabes lo que significa ser gay, ¿verdad? —Preguntó cuándo no podía soportarlo más.

—Sí, por supuesto—Dijo distraídamente, aun parpadeando y mirando fijamente como si agregar una raíz de asfódelo en polvo a una infusión de ajenjo ya no resultara en el Filtro de los Muertos y ella no supiera qué hacer con el contenido de su caldero—Yo solo...—Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente lo miró.

>> ¿Ginny lo sabe? —.

Harry asintió, todavía no estaba listo para liberar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. La reacción de Hermione no fue la que había anticipado—Creo que ella lo esperaba. Está de vuelta con Michael Corner y lo ha estado por un tiempo. Supongo que los dos habíamos estado guardando secretos—.

—Entonces, ¿quién es él? —Preguntó con un tono duro en sus palabras, que Harry no había escuchado en meses.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla y parpadeó—¿Qué? —.

—Pasamos casi un año juntos, Harry—Dijo Hermione enojada, construyendo una buena cabeza de vapor y rodando sobre él—Y por un buen tiempo solo fuimos nosotros dos. No te molestaste una vez en decirme que eres gay, o que incluso pensaste que podrías serlo, y Merlín sabe que hablamos de todo lo demás, incluido lo que íbamos a hacer. Qué hacer cuando finalmente derrotáramos a Voldemort. Casarte con Ginny, dijiste. Convertirte en un Auror, dijiste. Tener hijos, dijiste. ¿Todavía estás planeando ser un Auror, o has cambiado de opinión sobre eso también? —.

—Voy a volver a Hogwarts—Dijo Harry con voz áspera por el miedo, casi tambaleándose por el ataque verbal—No resolví lo que voy a hacer después de que termine. Pero nunca cambié de idea sobre ser gay; he llegado a un acuerdo con eso. Quería casarme con Ginny. Quería tener hijos propios algún día, pero no puedo ser algo que no soy. Y no soy heterosexual. No lo soy, Hermione—.

—Es por eso por lo que quiero saber quién es él—Exigió ella—Porque si lo supieras por un tiempo y lo mantuvieras en secreto, entonces no habrías decidido decírnoslo a menos que haya alguien que te guste y tengas miedo de que nos enteremos antes de poder decir algo—.

Había ocasiones en que Harry deseaba que Hermione no lo conociera tan bien como ella—Tienes razón—Dijo nerviosamente—Hay alguien, pero primero tienes que escucharme. Quería decirte, realmente lo hice, pero no es la cosa más fácil del mundo de saber cómo decir, y cada vez que empezamos a hablar sobre Ron y Ginny, trataste de no llorar y nunca pareció que fuera el momento adecuado para decirte, especialmente porque tú manera de lidiar con todo era hacer más investigación y, sinceramente, no creía que estuvieras cargando volúmenes de _“Homosexualidad En La Bretaña Mágica: Una Guía A Través De Las Eras”_ —Finalmente se detuvo para tomar una respiración—No lo estabas, ¿verdad? ¿Llevas un libro así? —.

—¿Así es como lo descubriste? —Ella gruñó, sus ojos brillando—¿De un _libro_? —.

—¡No! —Exclamó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender cómo Hermione, de todas las personas, podría haberse equivocado tan horriblemente. Su corazón tartamudeaba y se tambaleaba, primero corría, luego saltaba latidos completos por completo mientras las confusas señales provenientes de su cerebro continuaban discutiendo si debía girar la cola y correr o mantenerse firme y esperar a que Hermione llegara a sus sentidos. Una parte de él deseaba que ella solo lo golpeara como si tuviera a Malfoy y terminara con eso.

—Mira—Le suplicó—Te das cuenta de que no puedo hacer que esto desaparezca, ¿verdad? No es que quiera hacerlo; estoy bien con lo que soy. Todavía soy yo, Hermione—Se limpió las sudorosas palmas de las manos en sus pantalones y deseó que sus ojos dejaran de parpadear con tanta furia.

Hermione gruñó, un gruñido de garganta llena que hizo que Harry se preguntara si era posible Desaparecerse de una posición sentada—¿Eres como un _idiota_. _Cuando_ supiste, _cómo_ finalmente lo supiste y _cuando planeabas decírmelo_? —.

Harry tenía una apreciación completamente nueva de cómo se había sentido Ron cuando se había reunido con ellos en su Caza de Horrocruxes—¿Es por eso por lo que estás enojada conmigo? ¿Debido a que no lo sabía? —.

—Porque no me lo dijiste—Gritó Hermione tan fuerte que Molly salió corriendo de la cocina. Momentos después, Ron bajó corriendo las escaleras, su pesada pisada causó remolinos de polvo a la luz del sol.

—Pensé que escuché tu voz—Dijo Ron mientras salía de la escalera inferior—¿Te dijo que estaba locamente enamorado de Snape, verdad? Consideré que estarías un poco sorprendida—.

Hubo un solo y bendito momento de silencio antes de que las paredes comenzaran a temblar por la fuerza del rugido de Hermione—¿¡Con SNAPE!? —Ella se puso de pie, con los ojos ardiendo, su pelo espeso casi parado en el extremo—¿El que ha pasado la mitad de tu vida degradándote y despreciándote? ¿ _Ese_ Snape? —.

Arthur y Ginny volvieron a correr cuando Molly cruzó protectoramente al lado de Harry—Ahora, mira aquí, Hermione—Dijo Arthur en su tono más razonable, de no comenzar una guerra—Si Harry está enamorado de Severus, entonces está enamorado de Severus—.

—Señor Weasley—Dijo Hermione, con su voz tan cortante y controlada como el hacha de un verdugo—Snape desprecia a Harry e hizo su vida casi insoportable durante seis largos años, casi insufribles, y si Harry cree que está enamorado de alguien que era tan vil por sí mismo como el mismo Voldemort, entonces debería ser revisado por maldiciones, maleficios y pociones. ¡Justo en este momento! —.

—Creo que Harry puede amar a quien él elija—Gruñó Ginny cuando se acercó a estar al otro lado de Harry—Muchas gracias. Pasó más tiempo con Snape que cualquiera de nosotros, así que quizás sepa algo que nosotros no. ¿Alguna vez consideraste eso? —.

La boca del estómago de Harry se convirtió en un abismo, y sus ojos picaron—Es debido a Snape que ganamos, pero eso no está aquí ni allá—Dijo temblando—No te has tomado el tiempo para conocerlo, ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, Ginny lo entiende—Se levantó inestable y dio un paso alrededor de Molly para llegar a la chimenea.

—Creo que tienes un poco de qué hablar—Dijo, empujando a través del creciente nudo en la parte posterior de su garganta—Y no estoy listo para escucharlo. Me voy a casa—Sus ojos enrojecidos se encontraron con los de Arthur, aprovechando la fuerza tranquila y discreta del hombre mayor—Les mandare una lechuza mañana—.

Fue abrazado a su vez por Molly, Ginny y, para su sorpresa y alivio, Arthur. Ron y Hermione observaron desde la seguridad del sofá, donde ambos se sentaron en un silencio apabullante—Le llevaré tu carta a Charlie—Dijo Molly mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. El gesto fue mucho más reconfortante de lo que Harry esperaba—No te preocupes, Harry, querido. Todo funcionará—.

Harry ofreció una sonrisa enfermiza mientras metía la mano en el contenedor de polvo Flu—Estoy seguro de que lo hará—Dijo con voz ronca—Las Tres Escobas—Dijo tan claramente como pudo, y cuando entró en el brillante fuego verde, escuchó a Molly gruñir—Deberían avergonzarse de ustedes mismos—De alguna manera pensó que esa no sería la última palabra al respecto.


	2. El Problema Con Slytherin Es Que Está Lleno De Serpientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry recorrió Hogsmeade con pesadez, con la mente aún en la madriguera con Ron y Hermione. El apoyo del señor y la señora Weasley fue un gran alivio, al igual que el de Ginny. Ron no fue ninguna sorpresa; incluso Snape le había advertido que fuera cauteloso. Hermione, bueno...

Su voz sonó en su cabeza mientras caminaba por el camino hacia el castillo, con los hombros doblados bajo el peso de la culpa. Podía pensar en muy pocas cosas que le había ocultado, y la mayoría de eso, eran secretos que no eran suyos para contar. Sin embargo, este era un tipo de secreto diferente, que él podría haber compartido con ella en cualquier número de ocasiones, pero que había elegido no hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentado tranquilamente, preguntándole qué tenía en mente cuando su cabeza comenzó a dolerle por todos los pensamientos que lo rodeaban? Ni una sola vez había aprovechado la oportunidad para confiar en ella.

La mayor parte de su renuencia, supuso, surgió de crecer con algunos de los muggles más intolerantes que existen. Su primo se había burlado de él implacablemente el verano siguiente al asesinato de Cedric, y aunque nunca había salido con uno, Harry sabía que era mejor no admitir ningún interés en los chicos.

Aun así, incluso Charlie tuvo que “salir” y encontró el proceso doloroso. Harry simplemente no sabía qué pensar. En un mundo en el que las personas podían convertirse, y lo hacían, en gatos, ratas y perros, apenas se notaba un par de magos que se besaban. Fueron las caricias las que llamaron la atención, no las personas involucradas en ello.

Mientras caminaba, luchó por recordar a las parejas homosexuales en Hogwarts, y luego negó con la cabeza. Estaban Lavender y Parvati, ciertamente. En lo personal, siempre se había preguntado por Crabbe y Goyle, pero no estaba seguro de si eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para tener una sexualidad, y mucho menos una alternativa. Y recordó la conmoción que había sacudido a sus compañeros de año cuando Anthony Goldstein, un Hufflepuff, fue visto bailando en el Baile de Yule con Blaise Zabini de Slytherin. No era el que dos muchachos estuvieran bailando juntos lo que se dedicaba a mover las lenguas; Los Slytherins nunca socializaron con personas fuera de su casa. Anthony había sido objeto de burlas durante semanas, pero Harry estaba demasiado preocupado por la segunda pista del Torneo de los Tres Magos como para prestarle atención en ese momento.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts de hierro forjado, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione probablemente solo estaba furiosa con él; a ella probablemente no le importaba si él era gay, heterosexual o algún punto intermedio, e incluso podría perdonarlo algún día por no decirle antes, después de haberse enterado de que había estado un poco por encima de los veinte en la lista de aquellos que ya sabían. Incluso Snape solo había logrado el cuarto puesto, pero eso se debía a que McGonagall y Flitwick habían ingresado a la enfermería en un momento particularmente malo.

Minutos después, Harry estaba en las mazmorras, presionando su mano contra la puerta y esperando que Snape no hubiera cambiado las barreras otra vez. Para su alivio, la puerta lo llevó a los aposentos de Snape y se deslizó en silencio, colgando su chaqueta en un gancho cercano.

Harry nunca estuvo seguro de con qué Snape se encontraría en un momento dado: el ex-director un tanto misantrópico, el paciente moderadamente irascible, o el maestro de pociones que gruñía y bullía. En esos días raros en los que aparentemente habitaban las tres personas a la vez, Harry se mordía la lengua y mantenía la cabeza gacha, haciendo solo lo necesario antes de escapar.

—Estoy en casa—Dijo en voz baja.

Desde el dormitorio, la voz ronca de Snape resonó sobre la piel de Harry—Como te he recordado tantas veces, Potter, esta no es tu casa—.

Ah, el segundo. Empujando la puerta para abrirla, Harry entró, sin molestarse en levantar una sonrisa. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que Snape veía a través de cada máscara que intentaba usar—Lo es por los próximos diez meses—.

—El castillo puede ser tu hogar; mis habitaciones no lo son—Respondió Snape mientras se recostaba contra el montón de almohadas, su piel pálida casi se mezclaba con las sábanas blancas. Un cabello negro tinta se enroscaba alrededor de su cabeza como los restos de una pesadilla, y su rostro estirado estaba grabado de dolor.

Harry estudió la palidez de Snape, y el ascenso y caída demasiado rápidos del pecho del hombre—Lo siento, me fui tanto tiempo—Dijo mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo. Lanzó los tres encantamientos que Pomfrey le había enseñado y frunció el ceño ante los resultados—¿Alguna vez aprenderá a pedir ayuda cuando la necesite? —.

—No necesito tu ayuda, Potter—Jadeó Snape—Necesito descanso, el cual alteras. Por favor, vete—Cerrando los ojos hundidos, Snape apartó la cabeza de Harry y levantó las mantas con manos de araña.

Habiendo pasado por esta rutina innumerables veces, Harry sabía que no debía tomarlo personalmente. Alisó las sabanas y seleccionó las botellas y frascos que necesitaría para la siguiente ronda de pociones de Snape. Mezcló y midió, vertiendo con cuidado y removiendo el número requerido de veces, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Snape estaría satisfecho con el color, la consistencia y el olor.

—Aquí tiene—Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama—Su dosis diaria de Nagini-Adiós—Le entregó a Snape un vaso de agua al que le había agregado un poderoso antídoto y desintoxicante. El siguiente fue un vial de Alivio Para El Dolor, seguido de una poción llena de nutrientes formulada para ayudar a curar las cuerdas vocales dañadas de Snape.

>> ¿Mejor ahora? —Preguntó Harry, mirando a Snape con preocupación—Si hubiera sabido que no te sentías bien, me hubiera quedado aquí—.

—¿Y perder tu visita a la Madriguera? —La ceja de Snape se alzó junto con su labio superior, pero la chispa de calor en sus ojos oscuros disminuyó su picadura—Siéntate conmigo, Potter, y dígame cómo le fue—Estiró una mano temblorosa y palmeó el colchón a su lado.

Había pocas cosas que Harry disfrutaba más que sentarse y hablar con Snape, y saboreaba cada invitación que recibía. Se subió a la cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas cerca de la cadera de Snape, y de alguna manera logró una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, feliz de estar tan cerca del hombre—Tenía razón sobre Ron, pero Ginny lo entiende—.

—Ginevra, a pesar de su buena disposición para asumir riesgos innecesarios, siempre ha tenido un amplio sentido común. No desearía que te sintieras culpable o infeliz por la razón por la que no pudiste continuar en una relación con ella—.

Harry asintió mientras su sonrisa vacilaba, luego desapareció por completo—Sin embargo, no sé si Ron lo superará. Nunca me verá como algo más que gay. Molly cree que es porque tiene un miedo extraño e incorporado que vive al lado del de las arañas, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que él cree que le voy a hacer? —.

—Él cree…—Contestó Snape—Que lo profanarás, y él lo disfrutará a pesar de sí mismo. Haría que todo lo que él cree acerca de sí mismo quede en desorden, y él sería incapaz de lidiar con eso—.

—Pero…—Harry estaba horrorizado—¡No lo haría! ¡Nunca! ¿Por qué pensaría eso? —

—Porque es un idiota mal informado—Snape consideró a Harry por un momento—Si está dispuesto, le sugiero que pase todo el tiempo que pueda con él. Si dice algo que le cause alguna molestia, dígale. No le facilite su mal comportamiento—.

—¿Fue así para usted? —Preguntó Harry después de un momento de reflexión—Amigos perdidos...—Sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar con quién estaba hablando—No importa—.

Snape se acercó, descansando sus largos dedos sobre la rodilla de Harry—Cuando estuviste en mi custodia, estuvimos de acuerdo en que hablaríamos libremente entre nosotros. Hasta ahora, he mantenido mi parte del trato. Mira que mantengas la tuya—.

—No soy tu guardián—Murmuró Harry, evitando sus ojos mientras su corazón se aceleraba al sentir la mano de Snape—Sabía que sería más feliz aquí, así que le dije a Pomfrey que te ayudaría—Se arriesgó a mirar a Snape y rápidamente se sonrojó.

—Querías saber mi experiencia—Dijo Snape, su pulgar acariciando distraídamente el muslo de Harry—Le dije a Lily en mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Le dije a Albus un año después de su asesinato, cuando solicité una aclaración sobre una disposición en mi contrato de enseñanza. En general, al mundo mágico no le importan esos asuntos, Potter, pero los nacidos muggle tienden a llevar sus miedos y prejuicios a Hogwarts—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le decimos a alguien si no importa? —Preguntó Harry un poco sin aliento.

—Porque hacerlo nos permite vivir una vida abierta y honesta—Los dedos de Snape se curvaron en suaves movimientos mientras Harry se mordía el labio inferior—¿Creo que es algo que desea? —.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry y se quedó sin aliento—Creo que me lo he ganado—Respondió mientras sus ojos se daban cuenta de la boca de Snape, pensando que Snape nunca sería algo que describiera como “mojado”.

—Lo has hecho—Convino Snape—¿Cuándo vas a hablar con la señorita Granger? —.

Era como ser rociado con un _Aguamenti_ helado—¿Hermione? —Harry pregunto con cautela.

—¿Conoces a otra señorita Granger? —Dijo Snape mientras retiraba su mano. Los términos de su acuerdo eran simples: una vez que Harry ya no sintiera necesario esconder una parte de sí mismo, permitiría que el enamoramiento de Harry siguiera su curso sin impedírselo activamente. Eso significaba poner fin a su relación absurda con Ginny y decirle a Granger y los Weasleys por qué.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y Harry negó con la cabeza—No—Movió sus manos y se encorvó—Ella estaba en la madriguera cuando me fui—Dijo con voz ronca—Ella está realmente enojada—.

—Explica—Ordenó Snape, aunque su voz áspera era suave—Dada la preocupación de la señorita Granger por liberar a los elfos domésticos, no puedo imaginar un mundo en el que ella discrepara con tu sexualidad—.

—No—Respondió Harry lentamente—No es eso. Ella me miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Tenía que preguntarle si sabía lo que quería decir con eso—.

Snape no pudo evitarlo; el resopló—No tengo ninguna duda de que la señorita Granger cree que ella sabe más sobre su orientación que usted—.

—Sí, bueno, si hay un libro sobre el tema, lo leerá ahora, si no lo está ya—Dijo Harry—Espero que ella me enseñe sobre tradiciones, costumbres y, um, sexo seguro—Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y deseó sentirse lo suficientemente adulto como para discutir el tema con Snape. Ahora tenía dieciocho años, por el amor de Merlín.

—La señorita Granger espera ser puesta a cargo de sus relaciones íntimas, ¿verdad? —Había una mirada curiosa en los ojos de Snape, una que Harry no pudo interpretar. Era casi como si Snape se estuviera preparando para una larga batalla y esperándolo.

—Dios, espero que no—Por un momento, el estómago de Harry se revolvió, pero mientras respiraba profundamente, se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía un buen sentido de los límites, y Ron realmente no quería saber qué quería hacer con Snape—Lo pensé de camino a casa, y creo que está loca porque no le dije nada hasta ahora—.

—¿Hubo un mejor momento? —.

—Sí—Admitió Harry—El sexto año hubiera sido bueno. Hubiera evitado herir a Ginny, aunque no estoy seguro de que Ron hubiera querido pasar medio año viviendo en una tienda de campaña conmigo si lo hubiera sabido. O podría haberle dicho cuándo fuimos solo nosotros dos. Ella no le habría dicho nada a Ron. Ahora cree que le he estado mintiendo—.

Snape arqueó una ceja—¿Lo has estado? —.

—Probablemente—Harry apartó los ojos y asintió, marchitándose bajo la penetrante mirada de Snape—Parecería que sí—Suspiró y levantó la cabeza, volviendo suplicante a Snape—Nos sentábamos junto al fuego y hablábamos sobre lo que queríamos hacer cuando todo hubiera terminado. Quería tener hijos, ¿sabes? Ha sido difícil dejar eso, así que diría lo que quería escuchar. Casarme con Ginny, tener hijos, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era probable que sucediera. Luego ocurrió la batalla final, y Fred murió, y tú viviste, y tú sabes el resto—.

Snape cerró los ojos—En algún momento de tu vida, Potter, encontrarás a una persona de ideas afines de la que te puedes enamorar. Ustedes dos establecerán una casa juntos, adoptarán una casa llena de nacidos muggles abandonados y discutirán sobre de quién es el turno de lavar la ropa. Ser gay no es un impedimento para una vida de servidumbre doméstica—Él abrió un ojo—A menos que, por supuesto, sientas la compulsión de llevar a tus genes una generación más y liberar a otro James Potter en un público confiado—.

—Ojalá no dijeras eso—Dijo Harry con aire de resignación—Sé que no me crees, pero esto no es infatuación. Es más...—Dirigió sus pensamientos hacia adentro mientras luchaba por expresar sus sentimientos en palabras—… _fundamental_ que eso. Mis sentimientos por ti siempre han sido profundos, y sentí lo que quería de ti, pero cuando supe la verdad... Todo cambió cuando entendí por qué las cosas eran como eran, por qué Dumbledore me ocultó tantos secretos—Miró a Snape con firmeza, con ojos demasiado viejos para su rostro juvenil—Por qué tu odio por mí murió con Cedric Diggory—.

—Entiendes que no te haré ninguna promesa—Dijo Snape, con voz cansada.

—¿Y entiendes que no te he pedido ninguna? —Harry respondió—Necesitas descansar y yo necesito comida. Volveré después de haber comido—Se arrastró hacia adelante y besó la frente de Snape, la única libertad que se permitió tomar. Snape casi lo había despellejado vivo la primera vez, pero nunca había expresado una queja después de eso.

—Todavía estás durmiendo en el sofá—Gruñó Snape mientras Harry colocaba las mantas a su alrededor.

Harry rio—Nunca pensé lo contrario—Se bajó de la cama, comprobó el suministro de pociones y se aseguró de que Snape estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Dudó brevemente cuando llegó a la puerta—Todo lo que quiero es que me crea, señor. Eso es todo—.

—No hay promesas, Potter—.

Aun así, Snape sostuvo la mirada de Harry hasta que hizo un gesto de alejarse, y cuando Harry cerró la puerta, estaba sonriendo.

* * *

En el transcurso de las próximas dos semanas, un flujo constante de lechuzas fluía entre Hogwarts y la Madriguera mientras Harry intentaba reparar las cercas y reparar el daño que creía haber hecho a su amistad con Ron y Hermione. Ginny, el señor y la señora Weasley le rogaron que no se preocupara, pero la idea de perderlos le hizo un nudo en el estómago hasta el punto de que estaba comiendo menos que Snape.

—¿Soy digno de todo esto? —Preguntó Snape tranquilamente un día, durante un lento paseo alrededor del castillo. Hizo una pausa para cerrar los ojos y levantó la cara hacia el sol, disfrutando del calor.

—No entiendo—Dijo Harry cuando se detuvo a su lado. Se volvió para mirar hacia el lago, contemplando la luz que brillaba en el agua. Soplaba una brisa ligera y él inhaló profundamente, el aroma franco calmante y familiar—¿Digno de qué? —Luego, a propósito de nada, agregó....—Necesito una escoba nueva—.

—Sí, sí—Convino Snape, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano para mirar a Harry—Pero cuando hayas terminado de volar, tus problemas seguirán esperándote para que los resuelvas—Tomando a Harry de la mano, lo llevó a la sombra de la Torre Oeste para poder verlo mejor—Créalo o no, señor Potter, no me complace verlo sufrir. Si soy la causa de sus problemas con la Señorita Granger y el resto de los Weasley, entonces quizás necesite algo de tiempo para examinar sus sentimientos. más objetivamente—.

Harry se estremeció al sentir la mano de Snape en la suya, causando que la suave postura de sus brazos se levantara a pesar del clima cálido. La objetividad era casi imposible, especialmente porque cada toque casual traía consigo una bandada de mariposas revoloteando locamente en su vientre—Sé lo que siento por ti, y alejarte no va a resolver nada. Ron sería así con cualquier tipo con el que quiera estar—.

Snape arqueó una ceja—¿Es así? ¿No crees que estaría más amablemente dispuesto hacia el señor Finch-Fletchley que Draco Malfoy? —Soltó su agarre de la mano de Harry e inclinó la cabeza mientras los ojos de Harry bajaban a su mano antes de mirar hacia arriba para buscar su rostro.

Pasó un momento antes de que la parte pensante del cerebro de Harry se encontrara con lo que Snape estaba diciendo—¿Malfoy es gay? —.

—No lo sé—Admitió Snape con el ceño fruncido—Pero toda la escuela es consciente de la animosidad que existe entre ustedes tres. Cuatro, si incluimos a la señorita Granger—.

—Sí, me gustaría que ella me hubiera golpeado como si hubiera sido ese bastardo baboso y hubiera terminado—Suspiró Harry—Ella no contesta mis cartas—Un nudo se instaló en la parte posterior de su garganta y pasó junto a Snape para mirar el lago de nuevo. Sintió el aguijón de las lágrimas y respiró hondo y tembloroso. La idea de perder a Hermione dolía.

Se giró al sentir una mano apoyada en su hombro, esperando que su rostro no reflejara su confusión. Por mucho que quisiera dar ese paso adelante y esperar que Snape lo considerara adecuado para abrazarlo con sus brazos fuertes, Harry no se atrevió. Se conformaría con las migajas de afecto que Snape no parecía darse cuenta de que había dispersado como polvo de concha de escarabajo.

Cuando Snape tocó ligeramente la barbilla de Harry con su mano, Harry levantó la vista, su corazón saltándose un latido.

—¿Si pudiera hacer una sugerencia? —Dijo Snape, su voz grave y suave—Compre un libro de historias nuevas para la señorita Granger. Sospecho que tendrá más éxito en encontrar uno en una librería Muggle, pero Flourish & Blotts me ha sorprendido en varias ocasiones—.

Por un momento, Harry no podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que mirar con nostalgia la boca de Snape, sus labios estrechos y perfectamente formados. Tragó saliva, queriendo saber cómo se sentirían presionados a él. Lo _quería_ tan desesperadamente que le temblaban las manos, hambriento de algo que no podía nombrar.

Dándose una sacudida mental, se obligó a pensar en la sugerencia de Snape. Sabía que Hermione creía todo lo que estaba publicado, completo con el autor, el título, la dedicatoria, la introducción y las notas a pie de página. Era aún más creíble si estaba encuadernado en cuero con el título estampado en una lámina de oro en la parte delantera. Pero la verdadera impresión de confiabilidad fue su inclusión en la Sección restringida de la biblioteca.

—Señor—Dijo Harry con voz ronca—¿Me puede dar un pase a la Sección restringida? Hermione creerá cualquier cosa que se supone que no debe leer—.

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon, mostrando rastros de preocupación cuando Harry dio un paso atrás—¿Será esta tu primera entrada autorizada en esa sección? —.

Harry se frotó una mano en la nuca, sintiendo que el calor de su sonrojo subía incluso allí. Respiró hondo para aclarar la cabeza—Admito que aprendimos a preparar la Poción Multijugos de un libro que encontramos allí, aunque Hermione tenía un pase de Lockhart, por lo que no estaba completamente no autorizado—.

—¿De Lockhart? —Preguntó Snape con asombro—¿Él enseñó Defensa en qué? —Contó con los dedos—¿Tu segundo año? —.

—Teníamos una excelente razón, se lo haré saber—Dijo Harry, sintiéndose de pronto mucho más cerca de los doce años que de los dieciocho—Estábamos intentando que Malfoy admitiera ser el heredero de Slytherin, así que Ron y yo nos convertimos en Crabbe y Goyle y lo escuchamos alardear por un rato en la sala común de Slytherin—.

—¿Preparaste la Poción Multijugos? ¿En tu segundo año? —.

Harry no podía culpar a Snape por mirarlo con recelo, aunque realmente era mucho mejor en Pociones de lo que Snape nunca le había dado crédito por ser—Err, no. No la hice. Hermione la hizo—.

—¿Y dónde estaba la Señorita Granger mientras ustedes dos se hacían pasar por la pareja más dolosa de estudiantes que han sido seleccionados en esa Casa? —.

A pesar de la prohibición generalmente aceptada de hablar mal de los muertos, Harry no pudo evitar reírse débilmente—El pelo que ella pensó que era Millicent Bulstrode en realidad provenía de un gato, ¿sabe? y ella pasó algunas semanas en el hospital. ¿La señora Pomfrey no le dice estas cosas? —.

—Como regla general, no—Dijo Snape—Ven, ya casi es hora de cenar y necesitaré tu ayuda para llegar al Gran Comedor—Extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Harry, permitiéndose ser asistido para el viaje de regreso—Como decía, Madame Pomfrey notifica a los maestros si se espera que un estudiante esté fuera de clases por más de uno o dos días, a menos que fuera algo relacionado con usted. Hubo muchas reuniones de personal en las que fue el único tema de conversación—

—Encantador—Suspiró Harry mientras caminaba a un ritmo lento y constante, su brazo hormigueando donde Snape lo agarró—Aunque supongo que debería haberlo esperado, especialmente porque creo que logré ganar casi tantas detenciones como Fred y George—.

—Algunas de las cuales podrían haberse evitado—Dijo Snape—Otras se las ganó. Y luego—Continuó, deteniéndose cerca del pie de las escaleras que conducían a las grandes puertas de entrada—Hubo unos pocos que emití sin causa. Por las cuales pido disculpas—.

—No, ¿está bien? —Dijo Harry en voz baja, sus ojos buscando la cara de Snape—Hemos hecho las paces y no mantendré en su contra nada de lo que hizo por odio, ni por orden de Dumbledore ni por ninguna otra razón—La esquina de su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa—Vamos. La cena está a punto de comenzar y me muero de hambre—Se volvió hacia las escaleras y dio un paso adelante.

—Antes de entrar, una pregunta, si me permite—Dijo Snape, tirando ligeramente del brazo de Harry para detener su progreso—Tengo curiosidad. Cuando estábamos hablando de un libro para la señorita Granger, ¿por qué no aprovechaste cuando se presentó el momento? —Sus agudos ojos se fijaron en Harry, y se acercó.

—¿Qué? —Harry tembló, su boca repentinamente seca como un hueso, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho—¿Aprovechar? —.

—Te lo dije—Murmuró Snape mientras cerraba la pequeña brecha entre ellos—Que no estimularía tu interés ni lo impediría, así que ¿por qué no te aprovechaste? —Los ojos de Snape se posaron en los labios de Harry y se demoraron allí antes de viajar lentamente sobre los planos de su rostro, el calor de su mirada abrasaba la piel de Harry.

Sin aliento, Harry trató de tragar. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y no pudo comprender cómo estaba todavía de pie—¿Estás diciendo que debería? —Susurró, incapaz de encontrar su voz.

—Estoy diciendo que la respuesta no es “no”—.

Harry levantó una mano temblando tan fuerte que podía verla temblar y con cuidado envolvió sus dedos ligeramente alrededor de la nuca de Snape. Acercó a Snape; Snape no se resistió. Casi al lado de sí mismo con aprensión, le dio a Snape el más suave de los besos, jadeando en voz alta ante la conmoción de excitación que surgió por todo su cuerpo.

Su cabello estaba parado, Harry estaba seguro de eso. Antes de que lo que estaba haciendo pudiera registrarse, Harry se encontró a sí mismo acercando a Snape, sus labios se separaron de nuevo mientras permitía que Snape lo guiara. Brillantes frisos de electricidad subían y bajaban por su columna vertebral, y gimió cuando los dedos de Snape se hundieron en su cabello. Besar a Ginny no había sido nada como esto. La sangre de Harry estaba en llamas, el calor corría a través de él, y por primera vez se sentía completamente vivo.

El beso se hizo más hambriento, más profundo, y cuando se separaron, Harry era poco más que una temblorosa masa de excitación. Se llevó los dedos a los labios hinchados, los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción, la pasión, la frustración tan intensa que podría haber llorado. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Snape y respiró hondo.

>> Niño idiota—Murmuró Snape con lo que solo podía ser afecto—Ven aquí, Potter—Acercó a Harry y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que hizo que Harry se sintiera como si le importara—Respira, Potter. Sólo respira—.

Harry inhaló lentamente, arrastrando el olor indefinible de Snape hasta sus pulmones, memorizando el aroma rico y penetrante y convirtiéndolo en parte de él. Luchó contra el advenimiento de las lágrimas, preguntándose por qué de repente quería llorar.

>> ¿Mejor ahora? —Snape preguntó después de un momento, como si sintiera la confusión interna de Harry.

Harry asintió, avergonzado. Estaba eufórico y deprimido. Lo primero lo podía entender, pero no tenía la primera idea acerca de lo segundo. Esos besos habían sido lo más asombroso que había experimentado en su vida, mucho mejor que un Amago de Wronski volado a la perfección, entonces, ¿por qué estaba molesto?

>> Es una reacción natural—Dijo Snape como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Harry—O lo fue para mí. Fue casi un alivio, saber que lo que creía de mí mismo era verdad—.

Eso fue exactamente, y Harry no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio—Gracias—Dijo con seriedad, alejándose—Sin embargo, no por los besos—Agregó apresuradamente—Dios, eso fue brillante, sino por...—Frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza, considerando—Sabías que estaba perdido y me encontraste—.

Y con eso, Harry ayudó a Snape a subir los escalones y al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Se abrieron paso a través de las mesas pequeñas y abarrotadas que salpicaban el Gran Comedor, el brazo de Snape sobre los hombros de Harry, el brazo de Harry que sostenía a Snape en su cintura. Muchos de los pequeños ejércitos de brujas y magos que trabajaban para reconstruir el castillo habían elegido quedarse en los dormitorios de Hufflepuff y Slytherin en lugar de viajar a Hogwarts por Flu, y tomaron sus comidas en el Gran Comedor con el personal que se había quedado durante el verano.

Durante los primeros días de reconstrucción, el Gran Comedor había sido dañado para acomodar las largas mesas de Casa, por lo que se conjuraban mesas más pequeñas. Como todos se habían acostumbrado a una rutina y habían encontrado un lugar para llamar suyo, nadie se molestó en restaurar el Comedor a su configuración anterior. Sin embargo, los maestros, y Harry, todavía estaban sentados en la Mesa del Personal para que pudieran discutir asuntos no relacionados con los esfuerzos de restauración. Harry solo vigilaba el bienestar de Snape.

Harry ayudó a Snape a sentarse en su silla, y luego se sentó en el ala opuesta de la mesa, esperando hasta que Snape tuviera un plato lleno de comida antes de meterse en el suyo. Mientras comía, McGonagall deslizó un sobre delante de él, disculpándose mientras lo hacía.

—Las listas de libros para el próximo trimestre se enviaron hace dos semanas—Explicó—Pero como la suya estaba dirigida a usted aquí en Hogwarts, nunca acudió a las lechuzas de la escuela para su entrega. Hasta ahora, no hemos tenido un estudiante permaneciendo en el castillo durante el verano, así que sospecho que el elfo doméstico que se ocupa de tales asuntos estaba confundido—.

Harry terminó sus nabos antes de deslizar un dedo debajo de la solapa del sobre y leer rápidamente la carta—Reconozco que tengo la mayoría de los libros en Grimmauld Place—Dijo—Pero necesitaré una nueva copia de _Pociones Avanzadas_ . Estoy bastante seguro de que mi copia anterior se quemó—.

Leyó la segunda hoja y vio que había sido nombrado tanto Premio Anual como capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Sus hombros se desplomaron y suspiró—Profesora—Dijo con cautela—¿Puede elegir a alguien más para Premio Anual? Realmente no lo quiero—Él volvió sus ojos suplicantes sobre ella—Hace un año que no asisto a la escuela y prefiero no estar a cargo de nada—.

McGonagall lo miró fijamente por un momento—¿Qué pasa con el equipo de Quidditch? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Ni siquiera tengo una escoba—Volvió la cabeza para encontrar al profesor Snape siguiendo la conversación con interés—¿Hubo Quidditch el año pasado? —.

—Lamentablemente, no—Respondió Snape, con tono cauteloso—Las circunstancias no lo permitieron—.

—No fue tu culpa, Severus—Dijo Pomona en voz baja—Cada uno de nosotros te tiene en la más alta consideración. Solo lamentamos no reconocer la verdad cuando estaba justo debajo de nuestras narices—.

—Ofreceré el Premio Anual a Neville Longbottom—Decidió McGonagall, cambiando de tema antes de que la conversación se volviera complicada—Sin duda, demostró su valía el año pasado. Un joven tan valiente y un brillante ejemplo de lo que la Casa Gryffindor se esfuerza por ser—.

—¿Quién es Premio Anual de las chicas? —Preguntó Harry, sintiendo que ya sabía la respuesta.

—La señorita Granger—Suministró Flitwick, saltando a la discusión por primera vez.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Profesora, sé que es valiente y bastante brillante, pero Hermione y yo ni siquiera estuvimos aquí el año pasado, y no deberían ofrecerle el Premio Anual a Neville. Si yo fuera usted, encontraría a alguien de la Casa Slytherin. Además, No creo que tener los Premio Anuales de la misma casa sea una buena idea. Si debe tener dos octavos años, también debería tener dos séptimos años, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff—.

Hubo un largo silencio en la Mesa del Personal cuando todos se giraron para mirarlo.

>> Mire—Tartamudeó Harry—La casa Slytherin ya tendrá suficientes problemas, especialmente si el profesor Snape sigue siendo su Jefe de Casa. Debe tener a uno de ellos como Premio Anual—.

—¿Y por qué no sería Jefe de Casa? —Espetó Snape de su extremo de la mesa.

—Fue Director el año pasado, ¿verdad? —Dijo Harry—Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de por qué todavía no está a cargo, pero creo que lo resolvió hace meses. Me di cuenta de que el profesor Flitwick todavía era el Jefe de Ravenclaw y la profesora Sprout era la Jefa de Hufflepuff, pero yo no tengo idea de quién es el Jefe de Gryffindor si la Profesora McGonagall es la Directora. Y creo que Slughorn fue el Jefe de Slytherin el año pasado, así que ambos están vacantes. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera sé si está enseñando Defensa o Pociones este año—.

—¿Cómo has pasado todo el verano en la Mesa del Personal y aun así lograste ignorar lo que sucede aquí? —Preguntó Snape con incredulidad.

—Bastante fácil—Respondió Harry con una sonrisa—No pasé todo el verano en la Mesa del Personal. Solo he estado aquí desde que empezó a comer con el resto de nosotros. ¿Qué es eso, como una semana? He estado allí con todos los demás hasta ahora—Continuó, haciendo un gesto con el tenedor hacia la dispersión de las mesas—Pero le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall si podía sentarme aquí para asegurarme de que comiera bien—.

—Es una conspiración—Gruñó Snape.

—Muy bien, Severus—Estuvo de acuerdo Flitwick, sus ojos brillando demasiado como los de Dumbledore para la comodidad de Harry—Nos unimos y acordamos que el joven señor Potter no debería tener su corazón roto, por lo que, a su vez, decidimos que deberías vivir—.

Harry se volvió escarlata, sin tener idea de si Flitwick hablaba en serio o no. Se ocupó del resto de su comida, casi perdiendose la siguiente pregunta de McGonagall en su determinación de mantener la cabeza baja—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó, aventurándose a mirarla rápidamente.

—Dije, como parece que tiene alguna opinión sobre el asunto, ¿a quién asignaría los deberes del Jefe de Casa? —.

—Oh—Harry escudriñó los rostros de los maestros sentados con él en la mesa y se dio cuenta de lo poco que realmente los conocía. Había tenido clases con todos los Jefes, por supuesto, así como Binns que, siendo un fantasma, no tenía ninguna razón para comer. Trelawney estuvo ausente, como de costumbre, pero nunca tomó sus comidas con todos los demás, prefiriendo evitar que su Ojo Interno viera algo que valiera la pena. En opinión de Harry, la Torre Norte realmente era el mejor lugar para ella.

Dio toda su atención al asunto y se retorció incómodo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban esperando su opinión sobre el tema—Si fuera yo—Se aventuró—Movería al profesor Flitwick a Slytherin, le daría Ravenclaw a la profesora Vector, mantendría a la profesor Sprout en Hufflepuff y...—Tragó y lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Snape—Pondría al profesor Snape a cargo de Gryffindor—.

La mandíbula de Flitwick cayó cuando Snape hundió la cara en sus manos. El resto de los profesores lucharon por mantener la cara seria, aunque Sinistra soltó una carcajada antes de que ella pudiera contenerla—Y esto, señor Potter—Dijo Snape una vez que recuperó su equilibrio—Es por lo que rezo para que nunca se convierta en el Director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts—.

Para desconcierto de Harry, McGonagall lo miró pensativamente—Una idea interesante y bastante imprevista, señor Potter. Lo pensaré—.

—No puedes hablar en serio—Exclamó Snape mientras Flitwick parpadeó sorprendido—¿Yo? ¿Asociado con la Casa Gryffindor? La Casa que nunca en su historia ha considerado las consecuencias...—Su voz se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de inmediato con quién estaba hablando—Antes de actuar—Susurró—Potter...—Gruñó.

Harry sonrió débilmente—¿Está listo para volver a las mazmorras? —Tal vez si se fueran ahora, pensó Harry, podría ahorrarse la humillación de ser regañado en público.

—¡Las mazmorras! —Exclamó McGonagall—Eso me recuerda que las reparaciones de la Torre de Gryffindor se han completado. Espero que vuelva a su dormitorio por la mañana—.

—Pero…—Protestó Harry, quedándose helado justo cuando él comenzó a levantarse de la mesa—El profesor Snape no está recuperado todavía—Volvió los ojos frenéticos hacia Snape—Todavía necesita pociones, no está durmiendo bien y necesita ayuda con muchas cosas—.

—Sea como sea—Dijo McGonagall rotundamente—Seguramente debe saber lo inapropiado que es que permanezca secuestrado en sus aposentos ahora que es capaz de cuidarse solo. Estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape entiende—La mirada reprimida que ella le dio a Snape le dijo en términos claros que él había mejorado.

Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron entre los dos, esperando que uno de ellos explicara por qué era tan mala idea quedarse con Snape. McGonagall se había enterado de su sexualidad desde hacía semanas, ¿y qué había cambiado? Seguramente ella no los había visto besándose; por lo que él sabía, habían estado solos, y sin importar cuánto retorciera sus pensamientos más allá del reconocimiento, no podía imaginar a Snape besándolo en un entorno tan público a menos que estuviera convencido de que no había nadie para verlo.

—Su carta—Dijo Snape, asintiendo con la cabeza al sobre qué Harry había dejado al lado de su plato vacío—Usted es oficialmente un estudiante otra vez, y como tal, una vez más está sujeto a mi autoridad. La petición de la directora es adecuada—La expresión de Snape era impasible, pero sus ojos ardían.

El pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry se levantó, y su estómago dio un vuelco lento cuando los pensamientos de besar a Snape llenaron su mente de nuevo. Arrancó el sobre de la mesa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero, deseando poder fingir que no lo había recibido—¿Por qué no puedo esperar hasta el primero de septiembre? —Pregunto lastimero—Es sólo por un par de semanas—.

—Lo siento, señor Potter—Dijo McGonagall, y por una vez pareció que lo decía en serio—No puedo dejar que se quede en las mazmorras con el profesor Snape. Su lugar está en la Torre de Gryffindor, a menos que prefiera mudarse a los dormitorios de Slytherin o Hufflepuff durante el resto del verano—.

—No, señora—Respondió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos bajos—Haré que Kreacher mueva mis cosas esta noche—.

—Espera hasta mañana, Harry—Dijo con suavidad—Los elfos domésticos aún no han empezado a amueblar los dormitorios, y en este momento, no hay nada en donde tu elfo doméstico ponga tus pertenencias—.

Snape se puso inestablemente de pie—Mientras cuente con su ayuda, Potter, me gustaría aprovecharla—Dijo, con sus duros ojos negros brillando como obsidiana mientras miraba con calma a McGonagall—Esta noche, si no le importa—.

—Sí, señor—Dijo Harry en voz baja, con el corazón palpitando. ¿Estaba Snape enojado con él por llamar sus atenciones al resto del personal? Se apresuró al lado de Snape, prestando su brazo para ayudarlo a salir del estrado.

Caminaron a paso firme hacia las mazmorras. A diferencia de los viejos tiempos en que Harry podía juzgar el estado de ánimo de Snape por la cantidad de sus túnicas, ahora apenas susurraban alrededor de los tobillos de Snape, y Harry no podía comenzar a comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Snape. Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Snape, Harry abrió la puerta y lo acompañó al interior.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Snape se giró, sus ojos negros penetrantes—¿Has perdido lo que queda de tu mente, Potter? —Él chasqueó.

—Yo no...—Dijo Harry inquieto—¿La cosa de Gryffindor? ¿O no querer irme? —Mientras Snape no estuviera molesto por haber sido acosado, podría vivir con el resto.

—Sí, la “cosa de Gryffindor”, como la pusiste—Respondió Snape, moviéndose hacia el sofá con más fluidez y gracia de la que había mostrado todo el día—¿Yo? ¿Jefe de la casa Gryffindor? Es absurdo—Se sentó y torció su dedo índice, llamando a Harry más cerca.

Harry se sentó en el medio del sofá, metiendo una pierna debajo para enfrentar a Snape. Se lamió los labios, deseando que dejaran de secarse cada vez que quisiera decir lo que tenía en mente—Puedo explicarte si quieres—Ofreció él nerviosamente.

—Soy todo oídos—Dijo Snape alegremente.

—De la forma en que lo veo—Respondió Harry, doblando ambas piernas para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas—Los Hufflepuffs no causarán muchos problemas este año. Simplemente no son del tipo, siempre se mantienen a sí mismos. Realmente, No estoy seguro de que se darían cuenta si las otras tres Casas desaparecieran, excepto que no tendrían partidos de Quidditch para jugar, así que tiene sentido que la Profesora Sprout siga siendo su Jefa—.

>> Las otras tres Casas, ahí es donde es probable que estén los problemas. Ravenclaw es brillante…—.

—A pesar de la señorita Lovegood—Interrumpió Snape.

—Estás equivocado sobre eso—Respondió Harry bruscamente—Ella es increíblemente inteligente y muy... perceptiva. Es fácil para la gente pasar por alto su inteligencia porque, bueno, es un poco peculiar, te lo concedo, pero Luna se da cuenta de lo que la mayoría de los demás no sabemos. De todos modos, Ravenclaw sabe que la Casa Slytherin es vulnerable ahora, y no está por encima de empujarlos con palos para ver cómo reaccionarán. Lo verán como un experimento—.

—Es por eso por lo que sacar a Flitwick de esa Casa es una mala idea—Dijo Snape.

—Bueno, sí—Respondió Harry con una sonrisa—A menos que se haya mudado a Slytherin. Espero que Ravenclaw sea leal a Flitwick—La cara de Harry se oscureció por un momento, sus ojos verdes brillaron—De la misma manera que yo soy leal a McGonagall—Respiró hondo mientras forzaba un recuerdo en su escondite, junto con las otras cosas que deseaba poder olvidar.

—Dime—Murmuró Snape.

La boca de Harry se secó y se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que sacó sangre. Miró hacia otro lado por un momento, endureciéndose—La noche de la batalla—Dijo con voz tensa—McGonagall entró en la Torre Ravenclaw mientras yo estaba allí tratando de averiguar cuál era el último Horrocrux. Amortus Carrow ...—.

—Amycus—Corrigió Snape—Su nombre es Amycus—.

—Lo que sea—Dijo Harry con desdén—No es como si le estuviera enviando una tarjeta de Navidad a Azkaban. De todos modos, escupió en la cara de McGonagall. _Escupió en su cara_ —Repitió Harry, cada palabra dura como pedernal—Y yo, umm, usé la _Maldición Cruciatus_ sobre él—Miró fijamente a Snape—No me arrepiento. Lo haría de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo—.

—Como lo haría yo—Gruñó Snape, sus ojos oscuros brillando como los de Harry—Tus acciones fueron justificadas, Potter. No permitas que te consuma—.

—No lo hago. Yo solo... trato de no pensar en ese día—Harry inclinó la cabeza mientras luchaba por mantener a raya a los fantasmas que lo perseguían. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Todo el resto. Él sacó un aliento tembloroso—De todos modos, estábamos hablando de Ravenclaw. Si Flitwick encabeza la Casa Slytherin, la mayoría de los Ravenclaw pensarán dos veces, tal vez incluso tres veces, en actuar contra Slytherin, porque saben que Flitwick estará realmente decepcionado con ellos—.

—¿Y crees que tendría el mismo efecto en mi antigua Casa si tuviera que tomar la Casa Gryffindor? —Preguntó Snape, con el ceño fruncido, aunque si en diversión o asombro, Harry no podía decirlo.

—No—Respondió Harry con un rápido movimiento de cabeza—Todo lo contrario. Ahora mismo, señor, el mundo mágico no sabe qué hacer con usted. Saben que usted era un espía de la Orden, pero usted mató a Dumbledore, y aunque saben por qué, la mayoría de ellos no le creen. Es un Slytherin, así que no están seguros si pueden confiar en usted. Si vuelve a ser el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, la gente pensará que realmente fue un Mortífago todo el tiempo—.

—Fui un mortífago todo el tiempo. No romantices mis acciones, Potter. En su mayor parte, conservé mi propia piel—.

—Sí, al mismo tiempo que la estabas arriesgando. Todo podría haber estallado en tu cara en cualquier momento. Ambos sabemos eso. Es por eso por lo que creo que es probable que los Slytherins se vuelvan contra ti. Jugaste ambos lados contrarios tan bien que no es probable que confíen en ti. A Gryffindor no le gustas especialmente, nunca les has dado razones para hacerlo, pero te respetarán, especialmente porque has demostrado mucho coraje. No es la típica valentía de Gryffindor. Es más grande que eso. Sin embargo, te prometo que si tomas a Gryffindor, la gente te verá desde una nueva perspectiva—.

>> Con toda la Casa Gryffindor detrás de ti, ningún Slytherin se atrevería a atacarte directamente...—

—Ningún estudiante se atrevería a atacar a un maestro, Potter, independientemente de la afiliación de Casa—.

—Señor—Dijo Harry gentilmente—Muchos Slytherins tienen padres que estarán en Azkaban por el resto de sus vidas. Están humillados y enojados por estar del lado perdedor, y van a estar buscando un chivo expiatorio. Usted los traicionó, y yo no estoy seguro de que su estado como profesor lo proteja por mucho tiempo—.

—¿Eso no te pondría igualmente en riesgo? —Preguntó Snape—Has destruido al Señor Oscuro—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—He sido un objetivo toda mi vida. Solo creo que Gryffindor necesitará a alguien fuerte para evitar que continúen la guerra. McGonagall no puede ser la directora y Jefa de Gryffindor, y sé que la Casa ignorará a cualquier persona nueva. Es posible que hayas notado que muchos tendemos a ser un poco tontos—.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Slytherin? Nunca antes habías mostrado ninguna consideración por los miembros de esa Casa—.

—Casi me pusieron en Slytherin—Le recordó Harry a Snape—El Sombrero Seleccionador pensó que me hubiera ido bien allí, pero ya había conocido a Malfoy y no quería ser parte de la misma Casa en la que estaba. Pero no estoy preocupado por Slytherin; es Hogwarts en general, no sé cómo fueron las cosas el año pasado, aparte de lo que Neville y Ginny me han contado, pero puedo apostar a que Slytherin se parecía mucho a cuando Umbridge estaba a cargo. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tendrán algunos puntajes que resolver, creo—.

—Estamos hablando de niños, Potter. Niños que temerán la pérdida de puntos o privilegios de Casa. Niños que preferirán permanecer fuera de la detención—.

—Mira, sé que no estoy explicando esto muy bien—Dijo Harry, frustrado consigo mismo por su incapacidad para expresar su punto de vista—Sí, somos niños. Niños que han peleado una guerra. Niños que han perdido a sus padres y hermanos y tías y tíos y primos. Niños que están heridos, enojados y confundidos. Quienes vivirán en el lugar donde vieron a sus amigos y familia asesinados ante sus ojos. Dañados. Heridos—.

>> A Slytherin no se le permitió elegir un lado. Fueron enviados a Hogsmeade con los años inferiores. Se pensó que toda la Casa, todos ellos, era Oscura. La mitad del mundo mágico está convencido de que eres Oscuro, aunque luchaste para la Orden. Si eres el Jefe de Slytherin, nada cambia. ¿No ves? Slytherin necesita un Jefe que nunca podría ser visto como una bruja o mago Oscuro. Necesitan ser vistos como algo más que el caldo de cultivo para Señores Oscuros. No puedes hacer eso—.

Snape se sentó en silencio por unos minutos, digiriendo claramente las palabras de Harry—Creo que inviertes más influencia en los Jefes de lo que realmente tenemos. Las Casas se configuran en gran medida a través del sistema prefecto, Potter. Los líderes dentro de cada Casa guían y dan forma a los estudiantes mucho más que los Jefes. La presión de los compañeros es una fuerza más fuerte que cualquier pérdida de puntos pudiera ser—.

Harry lo consideró por un momento, recordando su vergüenza cada vez que lograba perder una cantidad significativa de puntos de Gryffindor, sabiendo que había decepcionado a sus compañeros de Casa—Veo lo que estás diciendo—Dijo en voz baja—Pero sigo pensando que Gryffindor te necesita—.

—¿Gryffindor? —Preguntó Snape, su voz baja—¿O tú? —.

La lenta ráfaga de excitación recorrió a Harry y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras buscaban la cara de Snape. Se humedeció los labios cuando sus dedos se curvaron y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta—Ya es bastante malo que tenga que irme de aquí mañana—Dijo implorando—Así que no me molestes así, ¿vale? No después de...—.

—No bromeo, Potter. Tampoco digo nada a lo que no me refiero. En lugar de atar tu mente endeble, sugiero que intentes pensar como el Slytherin en el que casi te convertiste—Dijo Snape, con los ojos fijos en los labios de Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Susurró Harry, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras un escalofrío de anticipación corría a través de él.

—Niño idiota. No te lo explicaré. Como dijiste, esta es tu última noche aquí. Si fuera tú, encontraría la manera de convertir eso en mi ventaja—Snape se puso de pie—Me voy a la cama. Me ocuparé de mis pociones—Moviéndose con pasos resueltos, Snape entró en su habitación, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta.

¿Pensar como un Slytherin? ¿Convertir su última noche con Snape en su ventaja? _La respuesta no es no_. La sangre se precipitó en los oídos de Harry mientras su mente corría. ¿Debería él? Más importante, ¿podría él? Amaba a Snape, no había ninguna duda al respecto, y no quería aprovecharse de él, pero ese beso había sido la cosa más excitante que había experimentado. ¿No era natural querer más? ¿Para explorar más a fondo? ¿Era injusto si Snape hubiera ofrecido, aunque solo fuera oblicuamente? Cuanto más duro pensaba, más se entristecía.

De repente, Harry se rió. Atar su mente insignificante en nudos de hecho. Eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, sentado aquí vacilante cuando podía estar allí con Snape, aprendiendo sobre sí mismo, descubriendo al hombre que había capturado su corazón tan a fondo. Con una confianza que solo fue en parte fingida, se levantó del sofá y se deslizó por la puerta del dormitorio.

Harry logró un paso dentro antes de congelarse. Allí, en la cama, yacía Severus Snape, desnudo como el día en que nació. El calor floreció en la cara de Harry, y mientras estaba allí boquiabierto, la mano de Snape comenzó a moverse perezosamente sobre su polla.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si aparecerías—Dijo Snape, con su voz áspera en un nivel que iba directamente a la polla de Harry—Haré esto simple para ti, no me hagas nada que no quieras que te hagan a ti mismo. Si, con tu entusiasmo, me lastimas, te lo diré. Si tienes preguntas, las responderé. ¿De acuerdo? —.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras se arrodillaba para desatarse las botas, sus dedos temblaban tanto que fue una maravilla que no los enredara. Una vez que sus pies estuvieron descalzos, se apartó de Snape y se quitó las gafas antes de pasarse la camisa sobre la cabeza. Era más fácil de alguna manera, ahora que no podía ver claramente. Respiró hondo, se desabrochó los pantalones y salió de ellos y de sus calzoncillos también. Necesitándose un momento para calmarse, dobló sus ropas y las dejó a un lado, luego se volvió hacia Snape.

>> Ven aquí, Harry—Invitó Snape, estirando un brazo hacia él.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de Snape—Me llamaste Harry—Suspiró, exaltado. Para su recuerdo, era la primera vez que Snape usaba su nombre.

—Así lo hice—Reconoció Snape—Por esta noche, puedes llamarme Severus si lo deseas—.

Aturdido, tomó la mano de Snape y permitió que lo tiraran a la cama—No sé qué hacer—Admitió en voz baja—Nunca he hecho esto antes—.

—¿En absoluto? —Preguntó Snape mientras se movía un poco para dejar espacio para que Harry se recostara a su lado—¿O con un hombre? —Se puso de lado y apoyó la mano en el vientre de Harry.

Harry gimió—En absoluto. Toqué el pecho de Ginny una vez, pero sobre todo solo nos besamos—Yacía rígido sobre su espalda, mareado, aterrado, ansioso, y también en una pérdida total. Su corazón estaba acelerado a una milla por minuto y apenas podía ver con claridad—Ella intentó tocarme un par de veces, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. Fue... se sintió mal—.

—Comprensible—Murmuró Snape—Por ahora, sugiero que pienses en lo que crees que disfrutaría experimentando y hagas eso. Explora, prueba, siente. Todo está disponible para ti—Rodó sobre su espalda y extendió sus piernas.

—¿Y si hago algo que no te gusta? —Le preguntó a Harry con un poco de miedo mientras se giraba, apoyándose sobre su codo.

—Te lo diré. No te preocupes, Harry—Dijo Snape—Es muy poco lo que puedes hacer mal. Confía en mí cuando digo que no hay una sola forma de hacer nada. Ahora, dame mi varita, por favor. Está en la mesita de noche más cercana a mí—.

Para llegar a la varita de Snape, Harry tenía que arrastrarse por el cuerpo de Snape o levantarse de la cama y caminar. Escogió el primero, se inclinó sobre Snape para agarrar la empuñadura y se estremeció al sentir la piel desnuda de Snape contra la suya, mucho más cálida y suave de lo que esperaba—Tu varita—Susurró temblorosamente antes de inclinarse para presionar sus labios contra los de Snape.

Snape quitó la varita de la mano de Harry mientras tomaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry, separando sus labios debajo de Harry. Lanzó un hechizo sin palabras, apagando la luz de las velas antes de colocar la varita en la cama junto a él, fuera del camino de Harry.

La punta de la lengua de Harry hizo una exploración tentativa de los labios de Snape, luego se sumergió aún más en la boca de Snape. No había mucho gusto, solo una dulzura natural que él encontró intoxicante. Besó a Snape de nuevo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del hombre, sintiendo la dureza de la polla de Snape junto a la suya—Ohhh—Suspiró Harry mientras una descarga de electricidad lo atravesaba.

Dejó caer besos en la cara de Snape cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, su polla se frotó contra la de Snape, volviéndose resbaladiza cuando se movió. No queriendo venir demasiado pronto, se puso de rodillas, sonrojándose cuando una hebra de líquido transparente goteaba sobre el vientre de Snape.

La mano de Snape se apoyó contra la mejilla de Harry—No te preocupes por asuntos tan triviales. Te aseguro que los dos necesitaremos un baño para cuando terminemos—.

—Yo solo…—.

—Shhh. Solo haz lo que sea natural. Si estás tan preocupado, simplemente puedes lamerlo—La mano de Snape se arrastró por el hombro y el brazo de Harry antes de descansar en la cama una vez más.

—Oh, Dios—Gimió Harry, su polla teniendo una fuerte contracción. De repente, el sabor de Snape sonaba como lo mejor del mundo. Se deslizó hacia adelante, besando a lo largo del cuello de Snape, arrastrando su lengua ligeramente sobre las cicatrices dejadas por Nagini. Deben haber sido muy sensibles porque Snape jadeó y se estremeció.

—¿Bueno? —Preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Sí—Dijo Snape sin aliento, su cuerpo le daba un escalofrío convulsivo—Muchísimo—.

Complacido, Harry lamió el lugar de nuevo, el suave gemido de Snape se movió a través de él como un jarabe caliente. Dios, nunca se cansaría de ese increíble sonido. Besó a lo largo del ángulo agudo de la clavícula de Snape, saboreando la carne oculta en el hueco, respirando el olor de Snape.

Pasó sus dedos sobre la piel de Snape, memorizando los picos y valles del cuerpo de Snape. Apretó ligeramente los pezones de Snape antes de pellizcarlos ligeramente—Oh, Merlín—Gimió cuando Snape se arqueó debajo de él. Mordió ligeramente uno mientras sus dedos rodaban al otro, luego lo chupaba, temblando mientras Snape gritaba.

Harry se arrodilló entre las piernas de Snape mientras besaba su camino por su largo y delgado torso y sobre el plano vientre de Snape, husmeando contra la carne blanca lechosa. Finalmente, con las manos descansando ligeramente en la parte superior de los huesos de la cadera de Snape, Harry arrastró su lengua a lo largo de la dura columna de la polla de Snape, tan larga y gruesa que se preguntaba cómo alguna vez cabría en su boca.

—Sostén la base con la mano—jadeó Snape—Y no ahorques. No es necesario asimilar más de lo que te sientes cómodo—.

—Gracias—Susurró Harry, volviendo los ojos verdes agradecidos hacia Snape. Envolvió su mano izquierda alrededor de la base como se le había indicado, luego bajó la cabeza e inhaló profundamente, familiarizándose con el aroma del almizcle natural de Snape. Reuniendo su coraje, pasó la lengua por la cabeza, esperando que el sabor fuera mucho más amargo de lo que era.

Una de las manos de Snape se movió en su cabello, apretándose convulsivamente mientras Harry arrastraba su lengua sobre la corona más lentamente. Profundizó en la hendidura, lamiendo el líquido que brotaba allí. Se acomodó con más confianza en su tarea, lamiendo y probando, explorando la cabeza, el prepucio, la hermosa cresta y la vena gruesa. Con una mirada rápida hacia la cara de Snape, tomó la mayor parte de la polla de Snape en su boca mientras se atrevió, succionó ligeramente y retrocedió lentamente.

Los suaves gemidos y gritos de Snape se envolvieron alrededor de la piel de Harry, enterrándose debajo de su carne y convirtiéndose en parte de él, y Harry chupó más fuerte. Amaba la sensación de la polla de Snape en su lengua, su sabor era mucho mejor de lo que nunca había esperado. Sorbió mientras sacaba más de Snape en su boca, la saliva brotaba de las comisuras de sus labios. No era educado y no era elegante, pero a Harry ya no le importaba. No importaba lo inexperto que fuera haciendo esto, Snape lo estaba disfrutando y eso era lo más importante.

—Harry...—Gimió Snape con un toque de advertencia en su tono. Él empujó un poco en la boca de Harry, haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, sus labios rojos hinchados, sus ojos oscuros y vidriosos de placer—¡Oh! —Sonrió al darse cuenta y besó su camino de regreso por el cuerpo de Snape hasta que estuvo acostado encima de él, cubriéndolo tan completamente como pudo. Besó a Snape con hambre, húmedo, y se preguntó si Snape podría saborearse en su boca—Te quiero dentro de mí—Murmuró contra la boca de Snape—¿Está bien? —.

Snape envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta forma de Harry mientras Harry lo besaba—¿Honestamente crees que te rechazaría? —Murmuró.

Harry se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza, aunque su rostro decía lo contrario. El rechazo era, y siempre había sido, una posibilidad muy real. Se movió lánguidamente, la polla de Snape deslizándose a lo largo de él mientras bombeaba lentamente contra el cuerpo de Snape, con la piel hormigueando de la cabeza a los pies. Por mucho que quisiera esto, su cuerpo le exigía algo más.

>> ¿Quieres que lance los hechizos? —Preguntó Snape mientras sus manos se movían suavemente sobre la espalda de Harry—¿Los conoces, sí? —.

—Sabes que sí—Jadeó Harry. Madame Pomfrey les había estado enseñando a Harry cuando Snape había irrumpido en su oficina, exigiendo ser dada de alta de la Enfermería. Más bien vergonzoso, eso.

—Quédate quieto—Snape levantó su varita y la siguió ligeramente a lo largo de la raja de Harry, cantando lenta y suavemente para que Harry pudiera escuchar los conjuros pronunciados correctamente y los sintiera mientras se afianzaban—Ahí. Haz lo que quieras—.

—Tócame—Suplicó Harry, queriendo, necesitando sentir más que un simple hechizo de relajación. Esto podría ser algo especial para Snape, pero significó mucho más que eso para Harry. No sabía dar, excepto con todo su ser, y no estaría tranquilo si contuviera algo.

Snape sostuvo la mirada de Harry por un momento y asintió—Date la vuelta para que estés frente a mis pies y a horcajadas en mi pecho—.

Harry tardó un momento en situarse y se giró para mirar por encima del hombro a Snape, su rostro notando su confusión. Snape se había acercado a la cabecera de la cama y estaba reclinado sobre las almohadas—¿Te gusta esto? —.

—Justo así. Ahora, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo antes—Instruyó Snape, con sus ojos oscuros ardiendo mientras sus ojos caían hacia la curva del culo de Harry y se deleitaban con la vista. Cuando Harry se inclinó, dijo....—Levanta un poco las caderas. Justo así—.

No fue una dificultad volver a lamer y probar la polla de Snape, y Harry envolvió su mano alrededor de la base como le habían dicho antes. Tan pronto como bajó la cabeza, sintió un toque en su entrada. Saltó, su polla palpitaba.

—Relájate, Harry—Calmó Snape, acariciando la espalda de Harry—Deseabas ser tocado—.

Poniendo sus rodillas debajo de él, Harry levantó sus caderas un poco más alto mientras sus labios rodeaban la cabeza de la polla de Snape. Gimió cuando Snape lentamente presionó un dedo dentro, trabajando dentro y fuera de su culo. No podía concentrarse, lamiendo y chupando sin pensar mientras Snape lentamente lo estiraba para abrirlo.

Él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Él se meció contra la mano de Snape, tratando de jalar los dedos de Snape más adentro, la polla de Snape olvidada por el momento. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de algo, _algo sin nombre_ , algo maravilloso, algo que necesitaba desesperadamente—Más—Dijo agudo, gritando con un sollozo estrangulado. Se arqueó la espalda y se levantó a cuatro patas, luchando para no tocarse.

—Está bien si quieres correrte—Dijo Snape mientras abría a Harry con tres dedos, girándolos suavemente dentro del cuerpo de Harry—Tenemos toda la noche—.

—No—Gritó Harry—¡Necesito... necesito... oh dios! _¡Por favor!_ —Empujó los dedos de Snape, girando sus caderas, retorciéndose, buscando, queriendo, casi loco de deseo. Estaba temblando, los brazos temblando, gimiendo desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Snape retiró sus dedos—Estás listo—Dijo, guiando a Harry alrededor y logrando evitar que se golpeara la cabeza mientras Harry se giraba torpemente para enfrentarlo una vez más—Bájate lentamente. Te ayudaré—Snape se agachó y estabilizó su polla, moviendo ligeramente a Harry con la otra mano.

Tomó un poco de experimentación para encontrar la posición correcta, pero después de que lo hizo, Harry se hundió lentamente, con gotas de sudor que salpicaban su frente y su labio superior mientras su culo se estiraba para acomodar la circunferencia de Snape. Jadeó suavemente, agarrando el hombro de Snape con una mano, los músculos de sus muslos temblando mientras sostenían su peso.

Snape pasó su mano entre ellos, tocando el lugar donde él y Harry estaban juntos— _Lubricus_ —Susurró mientras Harry se levantaba un poco—¿Mejor? —.

—Sí—Respiró Harry, mientras se agachaba de nuevo, hundiéndose más profundamente esta vez. Movió sus manos al pecho de Snape mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo—Sí. Sí, sí, sí. ¡Oh, Dios, sí! —Más rápido y más rápido montó la polla de Snape, y momentos después, Snape se estaba acercando a su encuentro. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Snape, no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados mientras las olas de placer lo inundaban.

No era nada como lo que Harry había imaginado. Se sentía vivo, cada nervio de su cuerpo hormigueaba, su piel cantaba con éxtasis. Era como volar alto sin una escoba, tan cerca del sol que casi podía tocarlo. Las dulces termales de placer lo elevaron más y más, y cuando Snape se movió debajo de él y tocó algo profundo, casi gritó cuando un rayo brilló detrás de sus ojos—¡Oh, dulce Merlín! —Jadeó— _¡Por favor!_ —.

Snape guió una de sus manos unidas a la polla de Harry y envolvió sus dedos con los de Harry. Juntos, acariciaron, Snape arrastrando su pulgar a través del flujo de líquido claro que se filtraba desde la rendija.

Harry se arqueó y gritó, su orgasmo lo atravesó, lo abrió y expuso todas las vulnerabilidades que había sepultado tan cuidadosamente. Comenzó a temblar, apartando la cara de Snape, queriendo esconderse una vez más.

—Shhh. Shhh—Calmó Snape—Está bien. Acuéstate sobre tu estómago y abre tus piernas. Yo te cuidaré—Tiró de Harry debajo de él, cubriéndolo mientras gentilmente se guiaba hacia el apretado calor de Harry. Movió sus caderas lentamente, envolviendo a Harry con todo su cuerpo mientras murmuraba suavemente en la oreja de Harry.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Harry mientras Snape le hacía el amor. Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo solo para tener que rendirse en el mismo momento, y sabía que esto lo cambiaría para siempre. Su corazón pertenecía a Snape, ya sea que Snape lo quisiera o no. No sabía de qué otra manera amar, excepto con todo su ser, pero a la mañana siguiente tendría que fingir que nada de esto había sucedido, y no creía que pudiera hacerlo. Harry encontró las manos de Snape y las jaló debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo mientras Snape se complacía con él, rompiendo su corazón al entender a lo que estaba renunciando.

—Te amo—Susurró, cerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé, Harry—Suspiró Snape suavemente—Lo sé—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** Notaran que de repente, el sentido de los diálogos entre Harry y Severus es de “usted” y en otros es de “tú”. No es exactamente una mala traducción mía. Sucede que he leído dos veces este fic y en cada ocasión, de alguna forma, los diálogos se superponen así. No se sí es el contexto, pero de repente, al leerlo, empezaba a hacerlo de forma personal y luego de forma formal sus diálogos. Entonces al traducir, sucede lo mismo. Supongo que si influye el contexto y eso por esa cercanía entre los personajes que de repente, cambian el sentido de sus diálogos.


	3. El Amigo De Mi Amienemigo Está Generalmente En Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Harry embrujando el castillo, echando una mano con cualquier tarea que lo llevara a la órbita de Snape. No era que nunca viera al hombre; por el contrario, Snape participaba en cada comida antes de regresar a las aulas de las mazmorras para prepararlos para el próximo trimestre. Pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, Harry nunca pudo estar a solas con él. Consideró que probablemente era mejor así, pero eso no lo hacía sentir más feliz por la situación.

La noche anterior a la llegada de los estudiantes, Harry se recostó en su cama de cuatro postes en la Torre Gryffindor, con los dedos entrelazados detrás de su cuello, y se preguntó si Hogwarts estaba listo para ser una escuela nuevamente. Algunas partes del castillo estaban en peligro de derrumbarse, las criaturas que habitaban en el Bosque Prohibido todavía estaban inquietas, y los maestros ya parecían estar al borde del agotamiento. Al menos las torres de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor habían sido reparadas, lo cual era un pequeño milagro, por lo que ninguna de las Casas tendría que compartir su territorio con nadie más.

Echó un vistazo a su armario, lleno de plumas, rollos de pergamino y botellas de tinta fresca. Un juego completo de libros de texto estaba sobre el estante cerca de su cama, y nuevas ropas colgadas en el armario. Se había servido de algo del oro que Sirius le había dejado y reemplazó a su amada Firebolt por una nueva, aunque no le trajo tanta alegría como la de su padrino. Incluso había hecho una visita a Eeylops, logrando apenas dar cinco pasos antes de que las lágrimas lo cegaran y tuviera que huir.

Echaba de menos a Hedwig en lo más profundo de su alma.

Harry salió de la cama con un suspiro, acurrucándose en la misma ventana en que había sentado en su primera noche en Hogwarts. Contempló los jardines, el bosque, el campo de quidditch. Gran parte de su vida había sucedido aquí, dentro de los muros del castillo, que se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaría para abandonar este lugar. Incluso después de un año huyendo, no estaba listo para llamar a ningún otro lugar, su hogar.

Mañana volvería a ver a Ron, Ginny y Hermione. La sala común estaría llena de estudiantes, aunque notablemente menos que la última vez que Harry había sido estudiante aquí. Se le ocurrió que Colin no estaría aquí para empujarle una cámara a la cara cada diez segundos, y Harry respiró hondo, negándose a ceder a sus lágrimas amenazadoras, temiendo que nunca encontrara su camino para salir de la oscuridad de desesperación, si relajaba su guardia ni un minuto. Lo mejor era mirar hacia adelante y esperar que Ron y Hermione hayan logrado perdonarlo durante sus meses separados.

Como había hecho todas las noches desde que Harry había dejado las mazmorras, su mente volvió a la última noche en las habitaciones de Snape, su única noche en la cama de Snape. Había sido mucho mejor de lo que Harry podría haber imaginado, mucho mejor de lo que Charlie le había hecho creer que era posible. Su mente repetía partes de ella con frecuencia cuando menos lo esperaba, y más de una vez, una ola de anhelo tan poderoso que apenas podía respirar, lo había tomado por sorpresa. No era simplemente el sexo lo que ansiaba; estaba solo de una manera que nunca antes había estado. Era como si hubiera tallado la esencia de su ser y la hubiera encerrado. Harry se había dejado una parte de sí mismo en las mazmorras esa noche, y estaba incapacitado para recuperarla.

Observó cómo un cuarto de luna creciente avanzaba lentamente por el cielo nocturno y, por un momento, sintió la tentación de subir a la cima de la Torre de Astronomía y reflexionar un rato. Pero era tarde y estaba cansado. Esta noche era la última noche en la que tendría el dormitorio para él solo, así que podría aprovechar eso mientras pudiera.

Harry se despojó de su piel desnuda y se recostó en su cama, imaginando a Snape haciéndole todas las cosas que él había hecho. Su mano viajó perezosamente por los duros planos de su estómago, sus dedos se arrastraban sobre la línea de cabello que llevaba a su polla. Retorció un pezón, complacido cuando se endureció bajo su toque. Inclinándose, tomó una botella de loción de la mesita de noche y se puso un poco de crema en los dedos. Hizo retroceder el prepucio, provocando la cabeza de su polla, rodando las caderas mientras se alargaba en su mano.

En poco tiempo, Harry había desarrollado un ritmo rápido, su mano derecha se movía con una habilidad experta sobre su polla, su mano izquierda buscaba su agujero y lo tocaba con los dedos. Levantó las caderas de la cama, empujando el túnel de su mano mientras sus dedos buscaban ese lugar en el interior que había hecho que galaxias enteras explotaran detrás de sus ojos—¡Aaahhh! —Gritó repentinamente cuando sus dedos lo encontraron, y se derramó segundos más tarde sobre su mano.

Gastado, Harry se recostó en su cama, debatiendo los méritos relativos de los pañuelos contra a los encantamientos de limpieza—Mierda—Dijo en voz alta, aunque no había nadie más que lo escuchara, y desapareció en el baño para disfrutar de la última ducha larga y caliente que probablemente tendría durante meses.

Después del desayuno a la mañana siguiente, Harry se unió a las docenas de brujas y magos que habían estado ayudando en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts mientras hacían su inspección final del castillo. Deambularon por aulas y salas comunes, almacenes y bibliotecas. Los elfos domésticos pasaron la mañana volviendo a colgar frenéticamente los retratos que habían sido enviados a reparar, muchos de los cuales se quejaban amargamente de sus nuevos corredores. Harry se alegró de ver que la Dama Gorda había sido devuelta a su lugar como guardiana de la Torre de Gryffindor y, como único residente, se le pidió que proporcionara la primera contraseña.

—¿Quieres que seleccione una, querido? —Preguntó la Dama Gorda después de que Harry había considerado y descartado una docena de sugerencias. Nunca estaba en su mejor momento cuando estaba rodeado de gente, y la presencia de extraños lo ponía nervioso. Pero cuando sintió un ligero toque en su hombro y miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Snape detrás de él, manteniendo a la pequeña multitud a raya, Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como si finalmente pudiera respirar.

—No, está bien—Dijo, conteniendo una amplia sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia delante y puso su mano alrededor de la oreja de la dama gorda— _Fortiter et fideliter_ —Susurró antes de mirar de nuevo a Snape. Él dio un paso atrás y la miró—¿Sabes lo que significa? —.

 _“Valientemente y con fidelidad_ ”. Los ojos de la dama gorda se volvieron brumosos, como si alguien los hubiera pintado de repente con vaselina—De hecho, sí—Dijo, sus ojos recorriendo las paredes donde faltaban tantos retratos antes de descansar sobre la cara de Snape—Realmente lo hago—.

Snape miró el retrato como si de repente se hubiera alejado de sus sentidos—¿Qué elegiste para una contraseña, Potter? —Susurró al oído de Harry.

—Me temo que no puedo decírselo, profesor—Susurró Harry cuando el retrato se abrió para admitirlos—No está en Gryffindor—Entró y ofreció su mano temblorosa a Snape, luego realizó el mismo deber para McGonagall. En muy poco tiempo, una pequeña multitud se había reunido en la sala común reformada. Salieron varitas y la asamblea comenzó a pasar por los dormitorios para asegurar que las puertas se cerraran correctamente y que se colocaran los encantamientos para mantener a las chicas y chicos separados por la noche.

Harry apartó a Snape mientras casi todos desaparecían escaleras arriba—¿Por qué viniste aquí? —Preguntó, acercándose lo más que se atrevió. Miró a su alrededor furtivamente para ver si estaban siendo observados—No viniste a Ravenclaw, y este es un largo camino para que puedas subir por nada—.

—Asegurar tu seguridad no es un asunto trivial—Contestó Snape, fijando sus ojos oscuros en Harry—La directora pensó, y estuve de acuerdo, que deberían tomarse precauciones adicionales, especialmente porque, como usted dijo, con frecuencia es un objetivo—.

Con dos brujas y un mago ocupado inspeccionando las conexiones de Flu en la chimenea de la sala común, Harry aprovechó la situación para robar el más breve de los besos, uno que aún logró dejarlo mareado y débil a pesar de su brevedad. Rápidamente retrocedió una distancia respetuosa, sus ojos se llenaron de anhelo—Mi habitación está arriba por aquí, si quieres verla por ti mismo—Dijo en voz baja.

La escalera estaba llena de gente y les tomó varios minutos luchar para subir y empujar hacia adentro. Para su asombro, Harry encontró a varias brujas atravesando su guardarropa—Pon eso de vuelta en este momento—Exigió, arrebatando su bufanda de la casa de los dedos de uno. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Snape se dirigía a bajar las escaleras, dejándolo solo para lidiar con el desastre.

Sacando a todos fuera de su dormitorio, Harry se tomó un momento para controlar su temperamento antes de volver a la sala común donde, para su sorpresa, encontró a Snape bloqueando el agujero del retrato con McGonagall a su lado.

—¿Falta algo, señor Potter? —Dijo Snape con la voz baja y tranquila que Harry reconoció como la más peligrosa. Varios de los reunidos habían tenido a Snape en pociones en un momento u otro, y a juzgar por el silencio que cayó sobre la sala, sabían que lo peor que podían hacer era llamar la atención sobre ellos mismos.

—No que yo pudiera decir—Dijo Harry, con los ojos duros—Pero no esperaba que me robaran, ¿verdad? —.

Snape y McGonagall juntaron cabezas por un momento y susurraron, dejando que Harry se preguntara de qué estaban hablando en secreto. Un momento después, sacaron sus varitas y lanzaron un hechizo revelador que Harry nunca había escuchado antes. Inmediatamente, media docena de personas comenzaron a brillar, y Harry pronto se encontró con un montón de cosas que no había notado que faltaban: una pluma nueva, un calcetín, una página de su copia de _Quidditch A Través De Los Tiempos_ , dos ramitas de su nueva Firebolt, y su cepillo de dientes.

—Si acompañaras a nuestros invitados al Gran Comedor, Severus—Dijo McGonagall con voz llena de escarcha—Acompañaré a estos malhechores a mi oficina y los entregaré a la Patrulla de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Señor Potter, tenga mis más profundas y sinceras disculpas por la conducta de estos tontos—.

Harry no lo entendió en lo más mínimo. Había trabajado junto a estas personas durante todo el verano, ya que restauraron el castillo a la mayor cantidad de gloria posible, ¿y ahora le estaban robando? Si hubieran querido un recuerdo del Chico-Que-Vivió, deberían haber preguntado. Habría sido feliz de regalar lo que había dejado de las cosas viejas de Dudley; Él ciertamente no las quería.

Vio cómo Snape salía por el agujero del retrato y seguía a la última persona que salía de la sala común, después de asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie en la Torre de Gryffindor. Se sintió mucho mejor al saber que la Dama Gorda había regresado a su puesto y que él era la única persona que sabía la contraseña. Cuando el retrato se cerró detrás de él, miró a su alrededor y encontró a Snape de pie en lo alto de la Gran Escalera, esperando que el último batallón de trabajadores desfilara.

Ya que estaban bajando, el resto de las brujas y magos formaban una larga línea ondulada delante de ellos, Harry tomó la mano de Snape mientras empezaban a bajar el largo tramo de escaleras juntos. Entrelazó sus dedos a través de los de Snape, manteniendo sus ojos hacia adelante, sin decir nada mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

Snape miró inquisitivamente sus manos entrelazadas y arqueó una ceja a Harry, pero debió haber elegido no decir nada al respecto, ya que su boca se cerró de golpe y sus ojos negros se centraron en la pequeña multitud delante de ellos. _“La respuesta no es no”_. El corazón de Harry se disparó, tan encantado de compartir una cosa tan simple que pudo haber estallado.

De repente, Snape tropezó, su pie falló el siguiente paso. Harry gritó y tiró del brazo de Snape, logrando de alguna manera mantener a Snape en sus pies el tiempo suficiente para que recuperara el equilibrio—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sin aliento, sus ojos examinando la cara de Snape—Por supuesto que no—Continuó, casi frenético de preocupación.

Snape, se dio cuenta Harry, se veía terrible. Su palidez era fantasmal, sus delgados labios, dos líneas grises dispuestas en una cara cerosa. La mano huesuda que aferraba la balaustrada temblaba—Estoy bien, Potter—Protestó Snape—Es simplemente un momento de mareo. Pasará—.

—Te estás esforzando demasiado—Gruñó Harry—Les dije que no estabas listo para quedarte solo, pero nadie me escucha. ¿Estás tomando tus pociones como deberías? —Snape abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry siguió avanzando—No, por supuesto que no. Eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo, excepto que no. Nunca lo has hecho. No sé cómo vas a manejar este término sin ayuda—Harry puso sus labios en una línea dura, sus ojos brillando con determinación—Una vez que te vea en las mazmorras, voy a hablar con Madame Pomfrey. Tal vez la profesora McGonagall la escuche—.

—No soy un inválido, Potter, ni disfruto ser tratado como tal—Gruñó Snape—Acompáñeme, por favor, al Gran Comedor. Encontrará a Madame Pomfrey y a la profesora McGonagall allí, si decide hacer un espectáculo de usted mismo en mi nombre. Es un curso de acción que no recomiendo—.

—Nunca dije que fueras un inválido—Dijo Harry—Dije que eres un imbécil obstinado que piensa que sabe mejor, incluso cuando está claro que no. Me ocuparé de ti, y eso es todo. Todos los demás pueden quedarse con todo lo que me importa—Aunque su cuerpo cantaba con ira, las manos que ayudaban a Snape a bajar las escaleras eran amables y cariñosas.

Tomaron varios descansos para que Snape pudiera descansar, y la pareja bajó las escaleras sin más incidentes. Sin embargo, al llegar al Gran Comedor, Harry se detuvo y miró. Los profesores Flitwick, Vector y Sinistra estaban posicionando a las personas como piezas de ajedrez, moviéndolas a varios puntos en el Gran Comedor. De vez en cuando, consultaban algunos gráficos y consultaban intensamente, luego movían a la bruja o mago en cuestión a un nuevo lugar.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó Harry mientras entraba, solo para que el profesor Flitwick lo saludara, sus pequeños brazos gesticulando con locura.

—No tengo idea—Admitió Snape mientras observaba a Vector y Sinistra discutir sobre dónde ubicar a una bruja de rostro severo que le recordaba a Harry a Myrtle La Llorona.

La profesora Sprout se apresuró a respirar—Gracias a Merlín que has venido—Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba críticamente a Snape—Filius está teniendo un tiempo terrible para encontrar un ancla del norte. Espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte, Severus. Harry, espero que te pida que tomes el extremo sur. ¿Estás preparado para eso, muchacho? —.

—Suficientemente fuert...—.

—Me las arreglaré, Pomona—Dijo Snape sobre la objeción de Harry.

—Pero...—.

—¿Ya está listo para mí? —.

—Todavía no, pero no será mucho más largo—Dijo Sprout apresuradamente—Descansa por un momento, Severus. Te ves terrible—.

—¿Ves? —Dijo Harry indignado—No estás bien. Lo que sea que Flitwick necesite, debería encontrar a alguien más que lo haga—.

— _Profesor_ Flit...—.

—Vaya campeón que tienes, Severus—Interrumpió Sprout con una sonrisa—Esperen allí, ustedes dos. Uno de nosotros irá a buscarlos tan pronto como estemos listos—Ella se apresuró antes de que Harry pudiera obtener una sola pregunta.

Con una mirada de reojo a Snape, Harry arrastró uno de los bancos apilados cerca de la pared e instó a Snape a sentarse—¿Has estado tomando la poción anti-Nagini con la frecuencia que debes? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, parándose sobre Snape con las manos en las caderas—Sé que no te gusta esa—.

—¿A la que te refieres como “Nagini-Adiós”? No—Dijo Snape—Ralentiza mis procesos de pensamiento y hace que me tiemblen las manos. No puedo elaborar adecuadamente cuando la tomo—.

—Pero hay que tomarlo hasta que desaparezcan las toxinas. Pomfrey me dijo lo que ocurrirá si no lo hace: parálisis, insuficiencia hepática, daño renal, demencia—Enumeró, marcándolos en sus dedos—¿Ser capaz de elaborar vale tu vida? —.

—Usa tu cerebro, Potter—Dijo Snape mordazmente—Si no preparo, no habrá ningún anti Nagini que tomar—.

—¿Qué hay de los Maestros de Pociones en San Mungo? Deben ser capaces de hacerlo. Lo hicieron para el padre de Ron—.

—Hacen lodo—Dijo Snape con desdén—Y me niego a consumir sus trastos—.

—Entonces deja que Hermione te ayude—Contestó Harry desesperadamente—O Draco. Ambos están en la parte superior de la clase de pociones. O uno de tus otros estudiantes de EXTASIS—.

—Para que no lo olvides, Potter, _eres_ uno de mis estudiantes de EXTASIS y no me tragaría una de tus pociones con una varita apuntando a mi cabeza—.

Harry arqueó una ceja, una leve sonrisa surgió de detrás de la nube de preocupación, calentándose la cara como un día soleado—¿Es así? Hermione y yo prepararemos tu poción y, si está lista, la tomarás sin una sola queja. ¿Trato? —

—No dijiste nada sobre involucrar a la Señorita Granger—Dijo Snape con suspicacia.

—Realmente no sé si ella me ayudará, para ser honesto—Admitió Harry—Pero no puedes no tomarlo, así que permíteme prepararlo con su ayuda o le pediré a McGonagall que te envíe de regreso a San Mungo. ¿Qué tal eso? —.

La cara de Snape se ensombreció de ira, pero antes de que pudiera escupir una respuesta, Flitwick se acercó a él tan rápido como sus cortas piernas podían llevarlo—Severus, ¿puedes apoyar el encantamiento en el extremo norte? Me he quedado sin poderosos lanzadores, excepto tú y el señor Potter aquí—Flitwick sonrió a los dos—Necesito tu magia, Severus. Eso es todo—.

—Eso es todo—Murmuró Harry en voz baja—Como si tuviera una cantidad ilimitada de energía—Dio un paso adelante, entre Flitwick y Snape. Miró a Flitwick con ojos fríos—¿Lo agotará, profesor? —.

—¿Eh? —Flitwick negó con la cabeza—No, Señor Potter. Puede que necesite un poco de descanso después, pero estará como la lluvia en la Fiesta de Bienvenida. Venga conmigo, Potter. Lo necesitaré aquí. Severus, regresaré por en un momento—Gritó alegremente sobre su hombro.

A regañadientes, Harry siguió al profesor Flitwick a la parte trasera del Gran Comedor, mirando por encima del hombro a Snape en lugar de mirar hacia dónde iba. Rebotó en un mago mayor y se acercó automáticamente para estabilizar al hombre—Lo siento—Dijo mientras se giraba para seguir a Flitwick—Lo siento—.

—Está bien, señor Potter—Dijo Flitwick mientras empujaba a Harry hasta que estuvo exactamente en el lugar correcto, mirando precisamente en la dirección correcta, con el brazo de varita extendido hasta la altura adecuada—No se mueva, ni siquiera una pulgada—.

Después de colocar a Snape debajo de las ventanas geminadas en la parte delantera del Comedor, Flitwick se puso de pie en la Mesa del Personal y llamó la atención de todos en el Salón. Colocó la punta de su varita debajo de su barbilla y su voz amplificada sonó desde el techo—En nombre de Hogwarts, lex agradecemos por ayudarnos a reconstruir el castillo. Como el Maestro de Encantamientos residente, es un placer enseñarte los encantamientos necesarios para que nuestro techo vuelva a la vida—Señaló el techo abovedado de piedra que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, la piedra fría, desolada y estéril de vida.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó y sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción. Iba a ayudar a hechizar el techo, al que miraba una docena de veces al día para anclarse en el presente, para recordarse a sí mismo que seguía vivo, sin importar lo que lo esperaba más allá de los muros del castillo. Generaciones de estudiantes alzaban la vista cuando las lechuzas de la escuela enviaban cartas desde su casa y veían el cielo azul y las nubes, la luz de las estrellas y los rayos de la luna, la amenaza de tormentas o la paz de un día de verano, y él, Harry Potter, habría tenido una mano en eso.

Escuchó atentamente mientras Flitwick demostraba los movimientos de la varita, y lo repetía una y otra y otra vez hasta que pudiera hacerlo correctamente. El encantamiento vino a continuación, pero Harry no entendía el latín lo suficientemente bien como para traducir y solo sabía que tenía algo que ver con las estrellas, el sol y la esperanza para el futuro. Repitió el encantamiento, absorbiendo la cadencia mientras cincuenta voces lo cantaban al unísono.

—Practiquen, todos—Exhortó Flitwick— Practiquen, mientras hablo con nuestras anclas—Metió su varita debajo de su barbilla y de repente Harry pudo escuchar la voz de Flitwick en su cabeza.

_“El encantamiento es un canon, una ronda, por así decirlo. Una vez que todos hayan dicho la primera mitad, ustedes cuatro deberán entrar. Miren mi varita y presten atención. Si no funciona la primera vez, podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Recuérdenlo”._

Harry fijó sus ojos en Snape, parado solo frente a las altas ventanas, y su corazón salió hacia él. Incluso ahora, cuando se requería la fuerza de Snape para ayudar a mantener los encantamientos en su lugar, estaba aislado, una figura solitaria haciendo lo necesario para el beneficio de los demás, sin agradecer ni dar las gracias.

No fue justo, decidió Harry, que todos los esfuerzos de Snape debieran permanecer pasados por alto. Si el amor fuera el poder más grande que se haya conocido, entonces derramaría su corazón en su hechizo para que en los próximos años, cuando el techo fuera una mera idea de último momento para aquellos que se reunieron en el Gran Comedor, el techo recordara que el hombre cuyo poder apoyaba los encantamientos fue amado más allá de toda razón.

—Tres veces sin parar—Gritó Flitwick—Mantengan sus varitas arriba y moviéndose como les mostré. Los que están en los puntos de anclaje, saben qué hacer. En tres, todos. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres! —.

— _In somnis mihi ad astra...—_ El sonido de decenas de voces cantando al unísono provocó escalofríos en la columna vertebral de Harry, y sintió que la magia se arremolinaba a su alrededor. La varita de Flitwick dio un giro repentino y Harry supo instintivamente que esa era su señal. Se centró en Snape y comenzó a pronunciar el conjuro, moviendo su varita como Flitwick le había indicado. Su corazón se hinchó, su espíritu se elevó cuando un chorro de luz blanca cegadora brotó de su varita. Explotó contra el techo y se deslizó por la pared, desapareciendo en la piedra donde el techo terminó y la pared comenzó.

De repente, las únicas voces en el Comedor fueron las suyas, las de Snape, las de Flitwick y las de Sprout. Terminaron el encantamiento, terminando con un afilado movimiento de varitas. Una gota de luz dorada se extendió desde los puntos de anclaje y corrió alrededor de los bordes del techo hasta que se conectaron. Un cielo azul salpicado de nubes se elevó por encima y un silencio llenó la habitación. Todos contuvieron la respiración hasta que los cuatro bajaron sus varitas, luego exhalaron colectivamente bajo el brillante cielo de verano. Lo habían hecho.

La sonrisa de Harry era brillante, casi tan brillante como la luz del hechizo de su varita, pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando notó a Madame Pomfrey corriendo al lado de Snape. Ya era suficiente. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud charlando, corrió hacia el frente de la habitación a tiempo para escuchar a Pomfrey regañar a Snape.

—Te advertí sobre esto, Severus. No puedes permitir que te agotes—.

—Él no está... tomando... el... antídoto—Jadeó Harry, interrumpiendo su discurso. Tiró aire profundamente en sus pulmones y trató de estabilizar su respiración—Dice que interfiere con su elaboración—Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que McGonagall se acercaba y esperó a que ella se uniera a ellos.

—Como sospechaba—Dijo Pomfrey con fuerza—Estuviste de acuerdo en que tomarías tus pociones según las indicaciones si te liberaba. Simplemente porque ya no tienes al señor Potter para que haga de niñera, no significa que puedas ignorar el tratamiento que te receté—.

La mirada furiosa de Snape fue amotinada, sus labios formados en la línea obstinada que Harry conocía demasiado bien—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar mi propia salud. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo...—.

Harry rápidamente se paró frente a Snape y se volvió para dirigirse a McGonagall—¿El profesor Snape o Madame Pomfrey le han dicho qué pasará si deja de tomar sus pociones? ¿Le dijo cómo es probable que el veneno lo paralice? ¿Mate sus órganos? ¿Cause que se vuelva loco? ¿Le ha dicho que tomarlo hace daño a su preparación y _que necesita ayuda_ ? —.

McGonagall se irguió en toda su altura, sus ojos gris verdosos brillaron peligrosamente mientras se lanzaban entre Snape y Pomfrey—¿Es esto cierto? —.

Pomfrey asintió—Sí, todo. Tomó casi seis meses antes de que pudiéramos eliminar el último rastro del veneno de esa serpiente de Arthur Weasley, y la mordedura de Severus fue mucho peor. Es cierto que algunos inhibidores causan temblores, pero Severus se niega a tomar cualquier cosa que él mismo no haya hecho—Ella miró a Snape—A veces simplemente no sé qué voy a hacer contigo—.

—Profesora McGonagall—Suplicó Harry—Ya sabe quiénes son los mejores estudiantes de pociones. Si no me deja cuidar de él, ¿dejaría que uno o dos de ellos lo ayuden a elaborar las pociones? ¿Quizás dejar que algunos estudiantes de EXTASIS califiquen los ensayos del Primer y Segundo Año? ¿O enviar a un acompañante a las mazmorras para que pueda asegurarme de que tome su medicina? Llámelo pociones correctivas de nuevo. No me importa. Por favor, permítame ayudarlo. O asegúrese de que recibe ayuda. ¿Por favor? —.

McGonagall miró de uno a otro—¿Te queda algún antídoto? —Le preguntó a Snape—¿O debo enviar a Poppy a San Mungo para que esté lo suficientemente seguro para los próximos días? —.

El fulgor de Snape se volvió de mutinoso a letal en el espacio de un solo latido—No he podido cortar en dados los _Strychnos toxifera_ con la precisión requerida—.

—Merlín—Suspiró Harry, sabiendo que la planta estaba entre las más mortales del arsenal de Snape—Por favor, dígame que está usando guantes de pellejo de dragón cuando trabaja con eso—.

—Soy un maestro de pociones—Gruñó Snape—No un...—.

—Imbécil. Lo sé—Terminó Harry, los bordes de sus palabras afiladas—No es como si no lo hubieras dicho cientos de veces ya—Levantó un poco la barbilla—Yo sí escucho, sabes—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ignoras cada maldita palabra que digo? —Snape se puso a tierra—No necesito tu ayuda, Potter. Como dije, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme—.

—Sí—Gruñó Harry, parado casi cara a cara con Snape—Puedo ver qué tipo de trabajo estás haciendo. Vaya, subiste todo el camino hasta la Torre Gryffindor, solo para estar así de cerca de caerte de la Gran Escalera debido a eso. Anclaste el techo y ahora estas tan débil que apenas puedes pararte. Tienes el Banquete de Bienvenida esta noche y un día completo de instrucción mañana y...—

—¡Suficiente! —Dijo McGonagall bruscamente—Ustedes dos pelean más que la mayoría de las parejas casadas que conozco. Poppy, por favor, solicita más poción a San Mungo. En cuanto a ustedes dos, los veré mañana en mi oficina tan pronto como terminen las clases. Sin peleas, sin discusión. También invitare a la Señorita Granger, al Señor Malfoy y al Señor Stephenson, de Ravenclaw—. Las líneas en su cara se suavizaron y sus labios se relajaron. Harry supuso que era una especie de sonrisa—Descansa un poco, Severus. Señor Potter, este sería un buen momento para cambiarte la ropa de la escuela—.

Le hizo una seña a Sprout, quien estaba ocupada charlando con tres o cuatro personas que habían ayudado a restaurar los Invernaderos—Pomona, ¿podrías llevar a Severus a las mazmorras? Asegúrate de que llegue a salvo—.

Snape y Sprout se midieron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Snape asintiera con la cabeza, su rostro volvía a caer en sus líneas impasibles familiares—Te agradezco por tu ayuda—Dijo rígidamente antes de lanzar a Harry una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—Sí, gracias, profesora Sprout—Agregó Harry, dándole a Snape una cálida sonrisa a cambio. Sabía que Snape estaría enojado, incluso lívido, pero honestamente no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era que Snape recibiría la ayuda que necesitaba, si no de él, entonces de alguien más. Vio a Snape salir del Gran Comedor y luego soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Sé que es probable que él esté muy enojado con nosotros—Dijo Harry sobriamente a la profesora McGonagall—Pero gracias. A él no le gusta que lo vean débil, y no escucha cuando le digo que no—.

McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante—Prefiero sospechar que no es el único que no sabe cómo pedir ayuda, señor Potter—Ella extendió la mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro—Fuera contigo, Harry, mientras atiendo a este lote. Te veré en la Fiesta de Bienvenida—.

Cuando bajó del estrado, la oyó susurrar _Sonorus_ antes de agradecer a todos por su arduo trabajo durante el verano. No particularmente interesado en escuchar ningún discurso, especialmente si es probable que se mencione su nombre, dejó el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Ron y Hermione estarían allí en un par de horas y aún no sabía qué iba a decir cuando finalmente llegaran.

* * *

El sol se había puesto cuando Harry se dirigió hacia las puertas, y caminó nerviosamente mientras esperaba que los carruajes tirados por Thestrals llegaran desde la estación de Hogsmeade. De vez en cuando miraba al castillo con toda su majestuosa gloria, como si no pudiera creer que realmente estaba allí. Las luces brillaban desde las torres y se derramaban por las grandes puertas de roble que protegían la entrada, y aunque sabía que grandes secciones permanecían fuera de los límites, agradeció una vez más a Merlín que existía algo así como la magia.

Aunque no podía verlo desde donde estaba parado, miró a través de la oscuridad hacia el Lago Negro, recordando la noche que había navegado en un pequeño bote con Ron a su lado. Había estado emocionado y aterrorizado más allá de todo reconocimiento, sin tener idea de lo que lo esperaba al otro lado. No pudo evitar preguntarse quién estaría saludando a los nuevos primeros años después de su llegada al castillo, y se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de quién era el ayudante de McGonagall, lo que solo sirvió para hacerlo más ansioso por ver la clasificación de este año.

Se oyeron pasos a lo largo del camino, acompañados por el tintineo de pesadas llaves y un monólogo de descontento. Filch venía a abrir las puertas, lo que significaba que los carruajes llegarían en cualquier momento. La boca de Harry se secó y dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo poco más que empañar sus lentes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo fuera del castillo, Potter? —Preguntó Filch, toda su cara torcida en un nudo de sospecha.

—Esperando a Ron y Hermione—Respondió Harry con calma, aunque su interior se sentía como si se hubiera tragado el calamar gigante.

—Si me hubiera salido con la mía—Se burló Filch, con el pelo encrespado que revoloteaba alrededor de su cara como un velo apabullado—Pasarías el resto del año detenido por lo que hiciste en el castillo. Todavía están desaparecidos la mitad de los trofeos y no hemos visto la Copa de Quidditch desde la última vez que la tuviste en tus manos—.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. La Señora Norris seguía entrando y saliendo de las piernas de Filch cuando no estaba buscando ratones y malhechores, y Filch todavía tenía fantasías de suspender a los estudiantes por los tobillos hasta que se pudrieran—No la he visto. Lo siento—Dijo, aunque realmente no lo sentía—Pero, si le hace sentir mejor, planeo ayudar con la reconstrucción… después de que termine mi tarea, por supuesto—.

Filch frunció el ceño, sus ojos pequeños se estrecharon—Piensas ahora que eres un héroe, que puedes salir con la travesura, ¿verdad Potter? —Murmuró mientras abría las puertas—Te estaré mirando—Las abrió, chirriando mientras se balanceaban sobre sus gigantescas bisagras.

—Está bien—Dijo Harry distraídamente mientras estiraba la cabeza para ver si podía detectar algún Thestral. Segundos más tarde, saltó por el lado del camino cuando un par de los equinos fantasmales emergieron de la nada para galopar enérgicamente por el camino. Un carro tras otro pasaba tronando, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando comenzaron a alinearse al pie de los escalones que conducían a las enormes puertas de entrada. Vio a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna y Michael Corner en el último carruaje y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo hasta que salieron.

—¡Harry! —Ginny se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, su rostro envuelto en sonrisas—Lo saben—Susurró ella—Ron les dijo—Ella dio un paso atrás y lo miró críticamente—¿Estas durmiendo? —Preguntó ella, inclinando su cabeza.

—En realidad no—Admitió mientras sus ojos buscaban a Hermione. Segundos más tarde, Harry se encontró rodeado por los demás, todos excepto los dos que más quería ver. Saludó a los demás tan rápido como pudo antes de excusarse y perseguirlos—Oigan. Esperen—Llamó, corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, con una expresión fría—Todavía estoy muy enojada contigo, Harry—Dijo en voz baja sin preámbulos. Sus ojos brillaban húmedos, la luz del vestíbulo de entrada brillaba en las lágrimas no derramadas—Es mejor que sepas que Ginny piensa muy bien del profesor Snape...—.

—¿Cómo está tu novio, de todos modos? —Interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa enfermiza, como si hubiera tomado un voto inquebrantable para ser de apoyo y amable, y ahora estaba pensando en probar si era tan irrompible como todos los libros dijeron que era.

Harry se detuvo por un momento antes de decidir aceptar la pregunta por su valor nominal—Está mejorando, gracias por preguntar—Dijo cortésmente.

—¿Entonces es oficial? —Preguntó Hermione, su voz tensa—¿Estás viendo al profesor Snape? ¿A pesar del hecho de que hay alrededor de cien reglas en contra? ¿A pesar del hecho de que es tan viejo como tus padres? Honestamente, Harry, ¿realmente crees que un verano puede compensar la horrible manera en que te trató por todos esos años? —.

—Sí—Dijo Harry—A todo esto. No negaré que soy gay. Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? Al mundo mágico no le importa, entonces ¿por qué debería? Y no negaré que estoy interesado en Snape—.

—Así que es solo interés, ¿verdad? —Ella chasqueó—Hace un mes estabas enamorado de él—Sacudiendo la cabeza, subió los escalones de piedra que conducían al castillo.

Harry y Ron corrieron tras ella. Cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras, Harry giró su cabeza automáticamente para compartir una mirada divertida con Ron, como habían hecho tantas veces en el pasado, pero Ron mantuvo los ojos pegados al frente. Harry se detuvo bruscamente cuando una ola de náuseas golpeó y tragó convulsivamente, con el corazón mareado al darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Sobreviviría a la pérdida de su amistad, había sufrido peor en su corta vida, pero todo parecía tan inútil.

Cruzó las puertas solo, el último en el castillo, y encontró a Neville y Luna esperándolo—No te preocupes por ellos, Harry—Dijo Neville con una sonrisa—Escuchamos mientras Ron y Ginny discutían en el tren. Ron es un poco idiota, pero por lo que Ginny estaba diciendo, siempre ha sido así—.

—Hermione vendrá—Intervino Luna—Ella está muy preocupada, sabes. Ella simplemente no sabe cómo mostrarlo—Ella entrelazó los dedos con los de Neville y le sonrió vagamente—Pero no vale la pena poner tu aura en una maraña—Su sonrisa se iluminó—Parece una túnica de angora—.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras Neville soltaba una risita.

>> Vas a cambiar el mundo, Harry Potter—Cantó Luna mientras ella saltaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw, dejando a Harry y Neville para ir al otro lado del Gran Comedor, solos.

—Uno pensaría que recordaría que lo hice una vez—Comentó Harry. Encontraron sus asientos y se subieron a los bancos mientras Harry fingía que no le molestaba que Ron y Hermione se aseguraran de que no podía sentarse con ellos. Aun así, tenía a Neville, Ginny, Dean y Seamus rodeándolo, aunque le costaba mirar hacia la mesa sin tomar nota de los desaparecidos.

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor era sombrío, los bancos notablemente menos abarrotados que en años anteriores, y la garganta de Harry se apretó cuando tomó nota de los desaparecidos: Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Jeremy Alexander, un chico tranquilo que a Harry le gustaba bastante, y al menos una docena más que Harry no había conocido por su nombre, pero había reconocido con bastante facilidad. Y no fue solo Gryffindor quien sufrió pérdidas. A Ravenclaw le faltaban varias caras, al igual que Hufflepuff House. Y Slytherin...

Harry se puso de pie para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le jugaban una mala pasada. Si hubiera cincuenta estudiantes en la mesa de Slytherin, se comería sus túnicas. Aquellos que habían optado por regresar a la escuela que los había marcado como traidores, estaban amontonados como una camada de espantados Kneazles. Los grados de inquietud que mostraban en sus rostros iban desde el desafío hasta el terror abyecto.

Un destello de ira, brillante y candente, corrió por el Gran Comedor cuando las altas puertas se abrieron y Snape dirigió a los nuevos estudiantes. Un fuerte zumbido comenzó a crecer en la mesa de Gryffindor y barrió las otras mesas de la Casa como una ola de marea. Alguien siseó, una llamada que fue rápidamente tomada por los otros estudiantes, que no hizo nada para disipar los temores del desfile de estudiantes que marchaban por el pasillo para ser Clasificados. Incluso los rostros de los Slytherin eran sombríos.

Harry miró a Ginny con consternación. Antes de que pudiera moverse una pulgada, Neville se puso de pie, cuadró los hombros y comenzó a aplaudir. Le lanzó a Neville una mirada agradecida, Harry también comenzó a aplaudir y Ginny se unió a ella casi de inmediato. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna se puso de pie, al igual que Michael Corner.

La discusión estalló en la mesa de Hufflepuff, luego Ernie Macmillan se levantó y Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott. Terry Boot se puso de pie, al igual que Romilda Vane y Nigel Wolpert. Uno por uno, los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, todos excepto Ron y Hermione. El siseo se desvaneció.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y se detuvo en el lugar donde Albus Dumbledore había dado su bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de la Escuela de Brujería y Hechicería de Hogwarts, y los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas repentinas. Él parpadeó mientras se sentaba y sintonizaba su saludo, su atención atraída por Snape repentinamente cayendo sobre una rodilla. Alarmado, estiró el cuello para ver qué pasaba.

Una niña pequeña, fácilmente media cabeza más corta que el primer Año más pequeño, lloraba, sus pequeños hombros temblaban. Snape estaba mirando su rostro, hablando tan suavemente que no había posibilidad de que sus palabras fueran mucho más allá de ella. Este no era el Snape de la infancia de Harry. Este no era el Snape que había gobernado Hogwarts con voluntad de hierro, y mientras se levantaba, Harry le lanzó a Hermione una mirada que exigía que ella viera al mismo hombre que él, al que todas sus acciones tenían un propósito.

Hermione, sin embargo, estaba escuchando absorta la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Para Harry, sonaba bastante similar a la canción que había cantado hace tres años, y se preguntó si alguien escucharía su mensaje de que Hogwarts era tan fuerte como su casa más débil. Hubo algunos que habían pedido la abolición de la Casa Slytherin; Harry nunca prestaría su voz a sus esfuerzos. Si Draco Malfoy no hubiera sido tan odioso y despreciativo de la familia de Ron, Harry podría haber sido miembro de esa Cámara. Necesitaban un lugar para aquellos que eran ingeniosos y astutos, que entendían la naturaleza de la política lo suficientemente bien como para mantener a los engranajes en movimiento.

Con los hombros cuadrados, y la espalda recta, Snape pronunció el primer nombre de la lista—Alchehayed, Fatemah—Y comenzó la clasificación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry notara dos cosas: primero, que había muchos más estudiantes de los que él esperaba, y segundo, que más de la mitad de ellos eran obviamente mayores que once—Mira eso—Le susurró Harry a Neville—Él debe ser un Cuarto Año, al menos—.

—Escuché que muchas familias que se escondieron cuando dijiste que Voldemort estaba de regreso, están regresando—Susurró Neville cuando “DuMouchel, Arsalan” se clasificó en Ravenclaw—Parece que hubiera empezado cuando estábamos en Quinto Año—.

La clasificación pareció tardar una eternidad, y Harry tuvo la sospecha de que estudiante tras estudiante intentaba convencer al sombrero para que no gritara “Slytherin”. A juzgar por las expresiones en sus rostros, muchos de ellos estaban perdiendo la discusión, aunque todavía había un número para el cual el Sombrero apenas tocaba sus cabezas antes de gritar en su Casa. Cuando “Wright, James” finalmente fue clasificado en Gryffindor, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie cuando el aplauso se apagó—Que comience el Banquete—Dijo simplemente, y de repente aparecieron platos llenos hasta rebosar. Tomando la jarra de jugo de calabaza que apareció justo delante de él, Harry llenó su copa y bebió rápidamente. Golpeó su copa con un enorme suspiro, y luego se sonrojó cuando una docena de pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él.

—Tenía sed—Dijo simplemente mientras tomaba un plato de papas de Neville y las dejaba en su plato. Siguió una porción de carne asada, junto con algunas verduras y un rollo fresco, y Harry dejó que la conversación fluyera sobre él cuando comenzó a comer. No dijo mucho, prefiriendo en cambio ver los acontecimientos en la Mesa del Personal. De vez en cuando miraba más allá de Neville para mirar a Ron y Hermione, pero cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, uno u otro miraban hacia otro lado como si estuvieran avergonzados de ser atrapados mirando. No le trajo mucha esperanza.

Para cuando Harry terminó su tarta de melaza, no podía comer otro bocado. Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en su mano, saciada y casi tan contento como era posible. Por una vez, sus problemas no parecían insuperables. Estaba enamorado de alguien a quien sus mejores amigos no aprobaban, y esa era una historia más antigua que las colinas, una saga mucho mejor que la de un Señor Oscuro Asesino que tenía rencor contra un adolescente.

—Tengo algunos anuncios de inicio de curso a los que debo insistir en que les presten atención—Dijo McGonagall una vez que el nivel de conversación disminuyó—Pero primero, es un honor para mí presentar a Wendell Williamson, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este año y nuevo Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor. Espero que todos ustedes…—Levantó una ceja mientras miraba con severidad la mesa de la Casa Gryffindor—Hagan todo lo posible para que el profesor Williamson se sienta bienvenido—.

Un hombre delgado y canoso se puso de pie y se inclinó cortésmente. Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que faltaba la mitad del brazo izquierdo del hombre. Parpadeó y miró rápidamente la cara del hombre, preguntándose por qué le parecía vagamente familiar. Sabía que no lo había visto durante la reconstrucción, pero antes, antes de que realmente comenzara la guerra.

>> La lista de artículos restringidos ha llegado al punto en que, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de nuestro celador Argus Filch, ya no es posible enumerarlos. Basta decir que no hay productos de Zonko o Weasley, excepto, por supuesto, Ronald y Ginevra, que estén permitidos...—Hizo una pausa para una carcajada de todos menos la mesa de Slytherin—En el castillo. No hace falta decir que si explota, rompe, hace ruido, emite malos olores y, por supuesto, me refiero a las bombas de estiércol. y no sus pociones, no está permitido dentro de Hogwarts. Si se encuentra cuestionando si me gustaría encontrarlo en su mochila escolar o debajo de su cama, la respuesta es no, no lo haría—.

>> Los corredores del Sexto y Séptimo Piso están fuera de los límites. Si ven una armadura en su camino, tengan en cuenta que están armados con espadas, mazas y hachas de batalla, y luego pregúntense si desean ponerse a prueba contra mi magia—.

>> Las acromántulas, y para nuestros nuevos estudiantes que podrían no haberlas encontrado, son arañas del tamaño del profesor Hagrid. Levántate, Hagrid, si quieres—McGonagall se retiró del podio por un momento para que todos pudieran verlo bien.

Unos primeros años se quedaron sin aliento cuando Hagrid se puso de pie. Mientras que todos habían visto a Hagrid en la estación (y unos pocos estaban asombrados entonces), la idea de arañas que eran igual de grandes hizo que muchos de ellos buscaran confirmación, sus ojos tan redondos como Galeones.

—¿Sabes lo que es un Volkswagen? Son del mismo tamaño—Escuchó Harry a una chica decir por la evidente angustia de otra.

—Como decía—Continuó la profesora McGonagall durante el murmullo de la conversación—Las acromántulas están inquietas y han ampliado sus cotos de caza, así que a menos que deseen servir de cena, recuerden que el Bosque Prohibido recibió ese nombre por una razón—.

>> Debido al abrupto final del último año escolar, pasaremos las dos primeras semanas realizando exámenes de colocación para estudiantes de Primero a Cuarto Año; tanto nuevos como los que regresan. Los estudiantes de TIMOS y EXTASIS recibirán sus horarios por la mañana—.

>> Por último, deseo aprovechar esta oportunidad para presentarles a nuestros Premios Anuales de este año: de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger; de Ravenclaw, Terry Boot. De Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott. Y de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy—.

La cabeza de Harry giró rápidamente justo a tiempo para ver a Malfoy asentir imperiosamente con la profesora McGonagall, pero cuando apareció la cabeza blanca, inhaló bruscamente. Nunca había visto una expresión tan sombría en la cara de Malfoy y Harry se preguntó cuánto orgullo le había costado entrar por las puertas y entrar al castillo—¿Alguna vez terminará la guerra? —Se escuchó decir en voz baja.

—No lo creo, Harry—Susurró Neville—Al menos, no por años—Neville miró a Malfoy a través del Salón, endureciendo su rostro—Lo perdonaste, ¿verdad? —.

Harry giró sus claros ojos verdes hacia Neville—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo lo habríamos hecho si hubiésemos crecido con Mortífagos para padres? ¿Tuvo él más opciones que tú? ¿Las tuve yo? Me salvó la vida, él y su madre. Tengo que dejar de lado el odio, Neville. Si no lo hago ...—Sacudió la cabeza, reacio a convertirse en el rostro de los vencedores.

Neville frunció el ceño, con preocupación—¿Te sientes bien? —.

—En realidad no—Admitió Harry—Pasé todo el verano aquí, reconstruyendo el lugar y ayudando a Snape. No leí _El Profeta_ y todos los artículos porque ya tuve suficiente, ¿sabes? No soy este gran salvador y no lo hice algo que alguien más en mi lugar no hubiera hecho. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, ¿sabes? Y pensé en lo que sucedería cuando volviéramos todos, cómo nos sentiríamos—.

>> Los Slytherin deben sentirse acorralados, y si creen que están atrapados, atacarán primero antes de que alguien lo vea venir. Si eso sucede...—Harry apretó el puño y respiró hondo—Entonces todo comienza de nuevo. Todos estos niños—Recorrió con los ojos las mesas de las Casas—Les enseñaremos que no se puede confiar en los Slytherins y esa lección les seguirá toda la vida. Entonces, lo único que habremos hecho es hacer posible que otro Señor Oscuro se levante y se convierta en el próximo Voldemort—.

>> No podemos dejar que eso suceda, Neville. Simplemente no podemos—.

Neville se sentó en silencio, sus ojos oscuros se centraron en la mesa de Slytherin—Sabes lo que le hicieron a Luna, ¿verdad? —.

Harry asintió mientras se ponía de pie—Y Hermione y Dean y el señor Ollivander, y eso ni siquiera es donde empieza. Tu mamá y tu papá. Los míos. Quirrell. Cedric. Sirius. El mismo Dumbledore. ¿Cuántos nombres más tendremos que agregar hasta que las listas estén completas? —Sintió ojos sobre sí mismo y miró hacia atrás para ver a Snape mirándolo fijamente—No estoy diciendo que te guste ninguno de ellos. Solo ayúdame a mantener a los demás alejados de ellos—.

—No lo sé, Harry—Dijo Neville cuando Luna se unió a ellos—No estoy seguro de que me escuchen—.

—Es más probable que te escuchen que a mí. Estuviste aquí el año pasado; yo no—.

—La “cosa de salvar a la gente” de Harry está actuando de nuevo—Explicó Neville a Luna cuando salieron del Gran Comedor—Va a rescatar a la Casa Slytherin de ellos mismos—.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, Harry—Dijo Luna cuando comenzaron la larga caminata por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso—El Sombrero Seleccionador se hará cargo de eso. Para eso existe: mantener a Hogwarts en equilibrio—.

—En equilibrio—Repitió Harry tontamente. Si esta era la idea del Sombrero Seleccionador de mantener la escuela en equilibrio, Harry no quería saber cómo sería de otra manera—Luna, ¿crees que es posible que, no sé, una espada haya sido sacada de ella demasiadas veces? ¿O quizás se derritió un poco en la cabeza de Neville? —.

Luna pensó en el asunto—No—Decidió ella—Sus encantamientos son mejores que eso. Extrae su magia de las piedras del castillo, ya sabes. Mientras quede un pedacito, pueden coser uno nuevo. Siempre me he preguntado si podría ser mejor como un sombrero de copa—.

—Err—Dijo Harry, sintiendo bastante en su cabeza—Bien, entonces. Te dejaré con eso, ¿verdad? Además, Hermione necesita la contraseña para que todos puedan ingresar a la sala común. Buenas noches, Luna. Te veré más tarde, Neville—Con eso, corrió el resto del camino escaleras arriba, donde encontró a Hermione esperándolo con impaciencia.

—La Dama Gorda no me permitirá cambiar la contraseña—Susurró ella—No, a menos que digas que está bien—Se giró y les dio a los demás una débil sonrisa antes de agarrar a Harry del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia el retrato—Entonces dile—Susurró ella con impaciencia.

—Hola, querido—Dijo la Dama Gorda, sonriendo y mirando a Harry—Contraseña por favor—.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído—¿Conoces a Hermione, Premio Anual? —

—Pero por supuesto, querido—Dijo la Dama Gorda, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente—Pero la directora dio instrucciones estrictas de que debías establecer la contraseña. Si me das tu contraseña, me abriré y veremos cómo establecer otra—.

—Por favor, sé amable con ella—Susurró Harry—Ella ya está lo suficientemente enojada conmigo—Dio la contraseña y se encogió de hombros ante Hermione cuando se abrió el agujero del retrato. En su opinión, la mayoría de los retratos ya estaban medio locos. Subió y, decidiendo abandonar la reunión de la sala común para otra ocasión, fue directo a su dormitorio. Estaba cansado y no quería nada más que irse a la cama.

Acababa de ponerse una camiseta en la cabeza cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron Seamus y Dean. Los tres se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Harry se girara para colgar sus ropas, mientras que los otros dos comenzaron a desempacar sus baúles. Habiendo pasado las últimas dos semanas en el dormitorio, tenía muy poco que atender.

Harry estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando Seamus tiró un paquete de calcetines en su armario, cerró el cajón y dijo....—¿Es verdad que eres un afeminado? —.

—Está bien si lo eres—Agregó Dean apresuradamente—Escuchamos un rumor es todo—.

Harry miró de uno a otro, se quitó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz, aliviado de que Seamus le hubiera hecho la pregunta, aunque de manera poco elegante. Volvió las cobijas y se deslizó dentro, moviendo los dedos de los pies mientras se recostaba sobre sus codos—No, no lo soy—Respondió—Aunque soy gay. O raro, si lo prefieres, pero no soy un afeminado. Tampoco soy “extravagante”. Buenas noches—Cerró los tapices, sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer para irse a dormir.

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron a la mañana siguiente, le tomó un momento colocar los sonidos. Yacía de espaldas, escuchando a Seamus y Dean discutiendo sobre qué corbata estaba en la cama y sobre la almohada, mientras Neville arrullaba las plantas en el alféizar de la ventana. Ron estaba buscando su texto de Encantamientos y se preguntó en voz alta si había recogido el de Ginny por error.

Retiró los colgantes de la cama y buscó a tientas sus gafas, bostezando mientras se las ponía—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó vagamente, frotándose la cabeza enérgicamente para ayudarlo a despertarse.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Neville dijo....—Son casi las siete menos cuarto. Será mejor que te apures si quieres desayunar—.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las dagas que Neville estaba disparando a los demás con los ojos. Se levantó de la cama, agarró su bolsa de artículos de tocador y se dirigió al baño, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que el dormitorio estuviera vacío cuando terminara. Solo Neville parecía sentirse cómodo a su alrededor, y mientras Harry se decía a sí mismo que no importaba, todavía dolía un poco.

Para su sorpresa, Neville lo estaba esperando cuando salió corriendo del baño—Sé que no está bien de mi parte, pero me puse un poco furioso con ellos, especialmente Ron—Observó cómo Harry se vestía, lo mismo que había hecho durante los últimos seis años—Ron les habló de ti y Snape—.

—Encantador—Gritó Harry mientras se abotonaba la camisa—¿Qué piensas, Neville? ¿Debo anunciarlo en el desayuno o pensar que todos lo sabrán para el almuerzo? —.

Neville le dio a Harry su habitual sonrisa torcida—Eh, la vid no se ha alimentado en todo el verano. También podría darle algo jugoso para que el año comience bien—Sacó las ropas de Harry del armario y le entregó su corbata.

>> Extrañamente, lo entiendo ahora, sobre ti y Snape. El año pasado...—Dejó escapar un suspiro y Harry pudo ver que algo de la tensión abandonaba sus hombros—Cuando supimos que había estado de nuestro lado todo el tiempo, tantas cosas que hizo de repente tuvieron sentido. Nos facilitó tanto que lo odiáramos, pero ahora nadie sabe cómo se supone que debemos sentirnos—Su frente se arrugó, y apareció perdido en sus pensamientos—Creo que a eso te refieres anoche acerca de los Slytherins. Bueno, no importa. Vamos. Llegaremos tarde—.

—Sí, está bien—Respondió Harry mientras se ponía su túnica y tomaba su mochila. No estaba completamente seguro de que Neville entendiera de qué se trataba, pero saber que tenía al menos tres aliados alivió algo del dolor en su corazón. Harry sabía que Neville era más un líder de lo que pensaba, y la mayor parte del ED se alinearía detrás de él.

El Gran Comedor era su actividad habitual en la colmena cuando Harry y Neville entraron. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny se levantó y se alejó de su lugar al lado de Hermione—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? —Ella sugirió con un brillo en sus ojos.

—No me importa si lo hago—Dijo Harry mientras se deslizaba en el asiento que ella acababa de dejar vacante—Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Dormiste bien? —.

Los labios de Hermione se apretaron en una delgada línea y exhaló ruidosamente por la nariz—Bueno, no. Es difícil sin Lavender estando aquí. Parvati lloró durante horas. Soy solo yo, Parvati y Fay en el dormitorio este año, aunque Fay apenas cuenta. Debería haber estado en Hufflepuff—Como si se diera cuenta de que le estaba hablando en tono civil a Harry, cerró las mandíbulas y comenzó a envolver un pedazo de pan tostado con furia extraña.

Harry se sirvió su desayuno habitual: gachas de avena, un poco de tocino, un poco de salchicha y una copa de jugo de calabaza y se metió con entusiasmo. Cuando terminó, miró hacia la Mesa del Personal y parpadeó sorprendido—Ese tipo allá arriba, el que tiene cuernos. ¿No lo vimos en la Copa del Mundo? —Preguntó mientras empujaba a Hermione ligeramente con su brazo.

—Oh cielos—Exclamó Hermione en voz baja—Sabes, creo que sí. ¿Ron? ¿Quién es ese hombre? —Preguntó ella mientras se atormentaba el cerebro.

No había necesidad. La profesora McGonagall se había puesto de pie y les había llamado la atención—Tengo solo un par de anuncios. Primero, le doy la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo Profesor de Transfiguración, Gilbert Wimple—Hubo un poco de aplauso, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes se sentaron con las mandíbulas abiertas—Me ha dicho—Continuó McGonagall—Que él disfruta de sus cuernos—Harry personalmente creía que McGonagall estaba tratando de no resoplar.

>> En segundo lugar, tengo las tareas de clase para la primera ronda de pruebas. Los Primeros Años deben reportarse a la clase de Encantamientos. Los Segundos Años a Transfiguración. Tercer Año a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Cuarto Año a Pociones. La mañana se pasará en Exámenes escritos; por la tarde serán exámenes prácticos—.

>> Los estudiantes de TIMOS y EXTASIS recibirán sus horarios de sus Jefes de Casa. Los Premios Anuales y Prefectos tienen el calendario de exámenes, por lo que si alguno de ustedes no está seguro de a dónde pertenece, pregunte. Disfruten el resto de su desayuno—.

Momentos más tarde, Hermione fue acosada por Gryffindors confundidos que no estaban seguros de a qué año pertenecían y a qué clase debían informar. Una vez que logró clasificar a los estudiantes, Williamson bajó del estrado y se acomodó en la cabecera de la mesa, con rollos de pergamino metidos bajo lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo.

Sabiendo lo mucho que él mismo odiaba que lo miraran, Harry simplemente levantó la vista cuando su nuevo Jefe les entregó sus horarios. Ya que casi todos estaban comprometidos en probar a los Años Inferiores, no podía ver cómo iba a tener clases esa mañana, pero una vez que recogió su horario del día, descubrió que tenía Transfiguración desde el principio.

Cuando entró en la habitación, sonrió, aunque se desvaneció rápidamente al ver a sus compañeros de clase emparejarse. Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos, al igual que Seamus y Dean, no le sorprendió, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando Neville se sentó al lado de Terry Boot.

Su cabeza giró automáticamente cuando captó un destello de blanco por el rabillo del ojo. Draco Malfoy acababa de deslizarse en la sala y se encontraba incierto al final de la clase. Bien entonces. Recopilando hasta la última resolución que poseía, Harry caminó hacia donde estaba—¿Te juntas conmigo? —Preguntó él con calma.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron—No necesito tu compasión, Potter—Siseó.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Haz lo que quieras—Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los escritorios abiertos, colocando su bolsa para sacar pergamino y pluma. Él arqueó una ceja cuando Draco se deslizó en el asiento junto a él, sin sorprenderse cuando Draco le devolvió la mirada. Malditos Slytherins, siempre tenían que hacer las cosas en sus propios términos.

El profesor Wimple avanzó por el pasillo central del aula y dejó sus libros en el escritorio del profesor—Señor Boot, explique a la clase la diferencia entre el conjuro y la transfiguración de partículas—Con eso, se fueron, Harry anotó tantas notas que su mano comenzó a acalambrarse a mitad de camino.

Para la hora del almuerzo, casi todos los que no tenían clases con él sabían que Harry estaba en algún tipo de relación con Snape. Que él también se sentó con Malfoy en Transfiguración barrió el castillo casi tan rápido. Mientras caminaba por el Gran Comedor, pensó que escuchó a alguien murmurar “Amante de Slytherin”. Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego lo sacudió. Prefiera aguantar eso que ver “Potter Apesta” guiñándole un ojo desde todas las direcciones.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, una repentina ráfaga de ruido atrajo su atención. Docenas de búhos se abalanzaron por el Gran Comedor, dejando caer cartas, paquetes y copias de _El Profeta_ a una gran parte de los estudiantes. Automáticamente, sus ojos buscaron a Hedwig antes de que la realidad volviera a estrellarse contra él, y se frotó el pecho, su corazón dolía.

Una lechuza escolar dejó caer una carta en su plato y Harry la abrió. Como sospechaba, era una nota que le recordaba su reunión con McGonagall después de que las clases terminaran ese día. Él llamó su atención y asintió, sosteniendo el pergamino en alto, y luego miró a Snape, sin sorprenderse de verlo fruncir el ceño. Le temblaba la mano; Harry podía verlo desde donde estaba sentado, lo que significaba que Pomfrey había vertido un poco de Nagini-Adiós por su garganta. No necesitaba ver la severa mirada para saber que la reunión de esta noche no iba a salir bien.

* * *

—¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? —Preguntó McGonagall bruscamente, en un tono que Harry sabía que significaba que la única respuesta posible era “Sí, señora”.

Como ex director, actual jefe adjunto y jefe de Casa por derecho propio, naturalmente, Snape protestó—No necesito la ayuda de los estudiantes—Dijo bruscamente, con un tono mordaz—Si este es otro intento de complacer a la paranoia de Potter, le pido que ejerza su considerable autoridad y se niegue a ceder a sus dramas—.

McGonagall arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Snape por encima de su taza de té—Más bien creo que ejerceré mi “considerable autoridad” y que la Señorita Granger y los señores Malfoy y Stephenson lo ayuden en sus tareas. Señor Stephenson, usted ayudará con las clases de pociones de Primer Año del Profesor Snape. >> Señor Malfoy, tiene el Segundo Año, que deja el Tercer Año, a la Señorita Granger—.

Fue más difícil establecer un horario aceptable para las tardes, pero usted, señor Weasley, acompañará al Señor Potter a los aposentos del profesor Snape los lunes, jueves y sábados alternos. Usted, señorita Granger, tendrá los martes, viernes y domingos, dejando a usted, señor Malfoy, los miércoles y los otros sábados—.

>> Señor Stephenson, ya que no está familiarizado con los momentáneos lapsos de razón del Señor Potter y con su tendencia a dejar el caos esparcido a su paso, no se espera que sirva de acompañante. Dejo la elaboración a los seis para que los resuelva. Entiendo por Madame Pomfrey que está críticamente baja en algunas pociones necesarias, por lo que tendrá que empezar, preferiblemente esta noche—.

—Profesora—Dijo Draco desde su lugar en la esquina—Granger está llevando once asignaturas. Si me lo permite, llevaré los viernes y si Potter tomará las clases del Segundo Año, tomaría el Tercer Año—.

La boca de Hermione se abrió, para decir algo malhumorado, pensó Harry, luego se cerró con un chasquido audible—Gracias—Dijo después de un momento.

—Muy bien—Dijo McGonagall—Ahora váyanse. Tengo verdadero trabajo que hacer—Cuando Snape se levantó inestablemente, McGonagall llamó la atención de Harry—Señor Potter, ayude al profesor Snape hacia su oficina. Los veré a todos en la cena—.

Harry esperó hasta que los otros hubieran salido de la oficina de McGonagall antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Snape, dándole al profesor obstinado la opción de tomarlo o no. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que Snape decidió, Harry no se iba sin él, especialmente ahora que había recibido órdenes de la directora.

Cuando Snape no hizo nada más que mirarlo con el mismo disgusto que el que había mostrado a un frasco de apestoso stinkcap, Harry suspiró—Escucho los rumores, ¿verdad? No es nada que no supiera ya—.

—Eres un imbécil, Potter—Dijo Snape mientras daba un paso hacia la puerta—No me importa escuchar especulaciones sobre mi vida personal sobre el Gran Comedor, ni en los pasillos entre clases. No permitiré que arruines mi reputación ni pongas en riesgo mi posición—.

McGonagall levantó la vista del libro de contabilidad que ella estaba atendiendo—Es por eso por lo que el Señor Potter debe ser acompañado mientras lo asiste. Si trata al Señor Potter como siempre lo ha hecho, los rumores morirán por su propia cuenta—.

—El rumor es que tengo una pequeña atracción por ti—Dijo Harry—No he escuchado a nadie decir que es de ninguna manera recíproca. Sé que los demás se van a mear...—.

—Lenguaje, señor Potter—Regañó McGonagall.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a McGonagall antes de volver sus ojos hacia Snape—Pero no negaré los rumores, ni siquiera por usted. No viviré una mentira—Se inclinó más cerca de Snape—Tampoco olvidaré lo que me dijo, señor—Murmuró suavemente antes de retroceder una distancia respetuosa—Como voy a acompañarle a su oficina, ¿nos vamos? —.

—Muy bien—Dijo Snape en capitulación. Tomó el brazo de Harry y salió de la oficina, sus pasos lentos y medidos como si tuvieran algo de dolor.

—Señor—Dijo Harry cuando la puerta de la oficina se cerró detrás de ellos. Condujo a Snape a la escalera de caracol y caminó con él—Todavía quieres decir lo que dijiste antes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó mientras bajaban juntos—Tienes...—.

Ron salió justo cuando la gárgola saltó a un lado—Te tomó el tiempo suficiente—Se quejó sombríamente—Se suponía que Malfoy debía esperar ya que es miércoles y todo, pero él y Hermione y ese talud de Stephenson se fueron a la Enfermería para hablar con Pomfrey, así que veré que no te pongas manos a la obra—Miró fijamente la mano de Snape en el brazo de Harry.

—¿Prefieres ayudarlo? —Preguntó Harry, logrando no poner los ojos en blanco cuando Ron negó con la cabeza violentamente—Pensé que no. No te preocupes, prometo no besarlo mientras estamos en las escaleras—Sin esperar a que Ron respondiera, Harry lo empujó y ayudó a Snape a bajar los escalones lentamente.


	4. La Enfermedad Del Sueño No Se Limita Exclusivamente Al Congo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron volando como un búho con un Howler.

Después de la reunión con la profesora McGonagall, Harry y los cuatro estudiantes asignados para ayudar a Snape se habían reunido en la oficina de Snape, solo para pasar la siguiente hora siendo instruidos y arengados. La arrogancia de Harry fue mencionada más de una vez, pero a diferencia de los otros que se retorcían e inquietaban, solo se sentó en silencio y esperó a que Snape se quedara sin vapor. Una vez que Snape finalmente terminó su diatriba, Harry preguntó qué pociones necesitaba primero la Enfermería. Hermione lo tomó desde allí.

Juntos, los cinco establecieron un ambicioso programa de elaboración de pociones, y aunque Snape encontró fallas en todos los ingredientes que él y Ron prepararon, los dos pudieron mantenerse al día con Hermione, Draco y Stephenson, que alimentaron los ingredientes en calderos según lo exigían las recetas. Fue solo cuando estaban elaborando el antídoto que Harry se volvió tan exacto y exigente como Snape, revisando cada paso para asegurarse de que su poción estaría a la altura de los niveles imposibles de Snape.

Cuando no estaba cortando, picando, cortando en dados o triturando, Harry estaba leyendo los exámenes de pociones de Segundo Año y organizando los rollos de pergamino según la calidad de los ensayos. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que realmente disfrutaba el proceso de calificación, y dejó comentarios útiles en los márgenes, sabiendo que Snape probablemente los borraría y escribiría algo mucho más mordaz.

Además de todo eso, todavía tenía sus propios cursos para seguir, y después de un año completo en fuga, a Harry le resultaba difícil volver a la costumbre de estudiar y revisar. Cuando llegó a la sala común justo antes del toque de queda cada noche, no quería más que irse a la cama en lugar de leer las lecciones del día siguiente. Posiblemente porque los años inferiores aún estaban siendo probados, ninguno de sus profesores había asignado ningún ensayo, algo por lo que Harry estaba eternamente agradecido.

El punto brillante en todo esto, fue que Snape finalmente estaba tomando sus pociones según lo programado, y la expresión de Hermione estaba cambiando gradualmente de resentimiento a intensa especulación. Ron todavía vagaba por ahí como si acabara de chupar todo el jugo de un limón, y Draco mantuvo la cabeza gacha y no habló con nadie, pero Harry pudo respirar mejor.

Fue en el tercer sábado del trimestre que Ginny le recordó que tenían pruebas de Quidditch esa tarde, y como capitán, Harry necesitaba estar allí. Al escuchar eso, Harry volvió sus ojos interrogantes a Ron—¿Nos estamos preparando nada hoy? —.

Los ojos de Ron se movieron de Harry a Ginny y volvieron otra vez—Los otros lo harán, seguramente—Susurró—Vamos, Harry, tenemos Quidditch esta tarde. ¿No puedes darle un descanso por un día? Es Snape, por el bien de Merlín. Lo hará bien sin ti—.

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a fruncir el ceño cuando Harry respiró hondo y contó muy, muy lentamente hasta diez—No me importa si te gusta o no, Ron. Voy a las mazmorras y tú vienes conmigo. Él necesita mi ayuda y McGonagall no me deja estar solo con él—.

—Si descubro que todavía estás siendo un imbécil, Ron—Gruñó Ginny—Prometo que los Bateadores te usarán para practicar sus objetivos esta temporada. Harry necesita que vayas a las mazmorras con él, así que ve y hazlo. intenta recordar que es tu mejor amigo—Ella miró a Harry—Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor que Ron, lo sabes—.

—Oye—Dijo Ron indignado—Simplemente no quiero ir a las mazmorras. Es espeluznante y lo siento, amigo, no me importa mucho tu _novio_ —.

La mirada de Harry era firme—Tampoco creo que te preocupes mucho por mí, pero hasta que pueda conseguir otro chaperón, eres tú—.

—Eso no es justo—Replicó Ron enojado, con la cara enrojecida—Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo—.

—Supongo que deberías esforzarte más—Dijo Harry—¿Vienes, Ginny? Esperaba que pudieras darme una pista sobre algunos de los que podrían estar probando hoy—Él sonrió y le ofreció su brazo—Si quieres ser mi nuevo mejor amigo—Dijo—Puede haber una apertura—.

—¿Cómo está él? —Preguntó mientras atravesaban el agujero del retrato.

—¿Quién? ¿Snape o Ron? —.

Ginny se rió y Harry recordó lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar el sonido brillante y alegre. Se lo había perdido—Me refiero a Ron, pero también me gustaría escuchar sobre Snape. ¿Hay algún progreso allí? —.

—Tuvimos un _buen_ día—Respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa—Pero desde entonces, no he estado solo con él. McGonagall está tratando de mantenerlo fuera de problemas—Resopló—¿Por qué todos piensan que los problemas me siguen como a un crup perdido? —.

—¿Porque lo hacen? —Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa—Debo decir que no lo has ablandado. Todavía gruñe tanto como siempre—.

—¿Lo hace? —Preguntó Harry con un destello en los ojos—Pensé que no era tan malo como la última vez que lo tuve como profesor. No lo he oído insultar a nadie, y he asistido en todas sus clases de Segundo Año—.

—Pensé que todavía estaban probando—.

—Ya no—Contestó Harry cuando salieron de la escalera de mármol y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor—Terminaron eso, y todos han sido ordenados. Son en su mayoría de Segundo Año, con un Tercer Año también. Incluso tenemos un par de Primeros Años allí, si puedes creerlo. Snape dice que el padre de uno es un pocionista y la madre de otro trabaja en San Mungo, así que supongo que tiene sentido que sepan sobre Pociones—.

Ginny le dio una mirada evaluadora—Me parece que estás interesado en enseñar tan bien como en Snape. Fuiste brillante con el ED, sabes. Sé que Ron quiere que seas un Auror, pero quizás deberías descubrir cómo ser profesor aquí—.

—No me importaría enseñar Defensa—Admitió Harry—Excepto que me gustaría quedarme por más de un año. No veo a Williamson durar más que eso. ¿Y tú? —.

—Él es el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor—Dijo Ginny, pensativa—Debo pensar que McGonagall quiere un Jefe que estará aquí más tiempo que eso, de lo contrario, ¿por qué no nombrar a Vector o Babbling o alguien así? —.

—¿Trelawney? —Ofreció Harry a escondidas.

Ginny se estremeció—Preferiría que fuera Hagrid—Se sentaron en los bancos y Harry se sirvió una copa de jugo de calabaza antes de servirse un tazón de avena. Sin embargo, cuando el plato de tocino se abrió paso alrededor de la mesa, su estómago dio un fuerte vuelco cuando el olor pasó por su nariz.

—¿No hay tocino hoy? —Preguntó Ginny mientras Harry agitaba el plato. Se sintió positivamente verde y tragó pesadamente mientras sacudía la cabeza con fuerza.

—No—Harry miró la comida que llenaba su mesa—Tal vez solo un poco de tomate. Creo que estoy un poco fuera de color—.

Ginny chasqueó su lengua con simpatía—Pareces un poco paliducho. ¿Veras a Madame Pomfrey si no te sientes mejor para la hora del almuerzo? —.

—Sí, mamá—Sonrió Harry. Empezó a comer, pero antes de tomar más de un par de mordiscos, una mano se posó en su hombro. Miró la cara de Ron muy arrepentido.

—Yo... tienes razón—Dijo cuando Hermione se acercó a su hombro, lista para mediar si sus ánimos se salían de control como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado—Sé que estoy siendo un completo imbécil, pero haré lo que dijiste. Me esforzaré más—.

Harry miró a Hermione antes de mirar a los ojos de Ron—No es lo suficientemente bueno—Dijo después de un largo silencio—Creo que quieres esforzarte más, pero sabré que lo dices en serio cuando lo vea—Bajó los pies sobre el banco y los miró directamente a ambos—Los quiero a los dos, ya saben, pero a veces parece que esperan que les elija sobre él—Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desayunar—No tomaré esa decisión—Agregó mientras se sentaban.

—Queremos que seas feliz, Harry—Dijo Hermione—Lo hacemos. Simplemente no estamos seguros de que estés con Snape—Seleccionó una tostada y se sirvió una taza de té.

Era lo mejor que le había dicho desde aquel día en los Weasley—¿Estamos bien, entonces? —Preguntó Harry inseguro—¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo? —.

—Me dolió, sabes—Dijo Hermione en voz baja—Descubrir algo tan importante después de todo ese tiempo. Pero entiendo, al menos creo que sí, por qué no dijiste nada. Teníamos esa tarea que debía hacerse. Pero todavía deseo que me lo hubieras dicho entonces—.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry—¿Por qué importa tanto cuando te lo dije? —.

—Porque eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos—Dijo enfáticamente—Se confían mutuamente. Se dicen cosas que no le han contado a nadie más. Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry. Siempre lo has sido—.

Harry no sabía qué decir a eso. Era cierto, por supuesto, y aunque Ron siempre había sido su mejor amigo, estaba muy cerca de Hermione—La próxima vez que tenga algo importante que decirle a alguien, serás la primera en saberlo—Prometió.

—¿Como si hubieras follado con Snape? —Sugirió Hermione con un destello en sus ojos. Ron se estremeció mientras Ginny comenzó a prestar mucha atención a la conversación.

Harry se congeló por un instante—Y me dirás si has follado con Ron, ¿verdad? —.

Hermione se puso rosa brillante y las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas—Bueno, tal vez no algo tan personal—.

—Además, eres gay—Señaló Ron—¿Por qué querrías saber algo así? —.

—¿Porque somos mejores amigos, y eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos? —Aventuró Harry—Honestamente, si soy gay o heterosexual no tiene nada que ver con saber cómo era y si te gustó. No querría el juego por juego a pesar de todo—Su estómago dio un giro extraño, pero podría haber sido al ver a Ron metiendo un pedazo entero de tocino en su boca.

—Lo han hecho, sabes—Dijo Ginny mientras cortaba un poco de jamón—Ron se metió a hurtadillas en la habitación de Hermione casi todas las noches mientras ella se hospedaba en la Madriguera. La mayoría de las veces se acordaban de poner hechizos de silencio, pero a veces no—Ella le dio a Ron una mirada insinuante—No encontraras muchos vírgenes entre el ED. No tiene sentido esperar si no estás seguro de que vas a durar el año—.

>> Y antes de que lo preguntes, Ron, no es de tu incumbencia con quien estuve—Añadió con una mirada feroz a su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es de mi incumbencia? —Gruñó Ron—Es...—.

—Tú eres mi hermano—Gruñó Ginny—No mi cuidador, y ciertamente no _mi_ mejor amigo—Ella le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de respirar profundamente y soltarlo lentamente—No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero apúrate y come. Harry quiere bajar a ver a Snape—.

—Oh, necesitamos que comiencen las bases para pociones curativas—Dijo Hermione—Aaron y yo estaremos abajo después del almuerzo para terminarlos, así que pon un encanto de estasis cuando hayas terminado—.

—¿Quién es Aaron? —Preguntó Ginny mientras Ron se tragaba una última tostada francesa.

—Stephenson—Respondió Harry—Sexto Año de Ravenclaw. Tremendo en pociones. Mejor que Hermione, incluso. Un poco lindo, aunque creo que tiene algo para Draco. Es un poco triste que Draco sea tan hetero como Ron—.

—¿Stephenson es raro? —Preguntó Ron un poco nervioso.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No sé. No lo ha dicho y no he preguntado—.

Claramente, esto no tenía ningún sentido para Ron—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que él tiene algo por Malfoy? —.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se echó la mochila al hombro—¿Por qué no ves si puedes resolverlo por ti mismo? Hay una posibilidad de que me equivoque, pero no creo que lo haga. Ahora, vamos. Son casi las ocho y Snape no ha salido a desayunar—.

* * *

Harry caminó en silencio hacia las mazmorras, con Ron siguiendo unos pasos atrás. Se sentía bastante como en casa aquí, las viejas piedras desgastadas y lisas en lugares donde miles y miles de pies las habían pisado. El aire era pesado, espeso con el olor acre del mortero húmedo y la arcilla vieja, pero no importaba cuanto otros arrugaran sus narices, Harry lo encontró reconfortante.

Mientras se adentraban en las mazmorras, tres Ravenclaw salieron repentinamente del túnel que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin, casi derribando a Harry. Uno de ellos se estiró para estabilizarlo, giró rápidamente y luego se lanzó contra Ron mientras se alejaba corriendo.

—¡Oye! Mira por dónde vas—Gritó Ron mientras giraba sobre sus talones para ver a los tres retirarse por el pasillo. Se volvió hacia Harry, con ojos especulativos—¿Qué están haciendo aquí unos cuantos Ravenclaws? —.

—Más importante, ¿por qué están corriendo? —Preguntó Harry, con expresión sombría. Miró por el pasillo, frunciendo el ceño cuando el ruido de pasos retrocedió en la distancia. Miró de nuevo por el túnel y dio un par de pasos hacia la Sala Común antes de volverse, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Sus instintos no eran una guía, tirando de él como lo estaban hacia Snape y la Sala Común.

—No tengo idea. ¿Conoces la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin? —Preguntó Ron mientras Harry permanecía inmóvil en la boca del túnel.

Harry negó con la cabeza—¿Tú sí? —Preguntó. Alcanzó su varita y esperó a ver si alguno de los Slytherins salía corriendo en su persecución, pero desde los confines del túnel solo venía el silencio. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

—Hermione no me dice cosas como esas—Dijo Ron mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras y al corredor que conducía a los aposentos personales de Snape—Sabes cómo es ella. Toma sus responsabilidades con seriedad y es muy buena…—Sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia Harry—Guardando secretos—.

—No le dije nada porque no pensara que lo mantendría en secreto—Dijo Harry, deteniéndose en seco mientras se daba cuenta de si eso representaba un triple negativo—Sí, está bien, eso es correcto—Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo—No le dije a ella porque todavía no estaba listo. Ya sabes cómo fue allí. No estaba pensando mucho más allá del próximo Horrocrux—.

—O nuestra próxima comida. O evitar a los Carroñeros. Averiguar cómo entrar en Gringotts—.

—O el ministerio—.

—Montar un dragón—.

—Escapar de Nagini—.

—No olvides ese maldito baño en el Bosque de Dean—Agregó Ron—Mucha diversión que fue, compañero—.

—Snape estaba allí, sabes—Dijo Harry cuando entraron en un pasaje estrecho que parecía cambiar de dirección cada diez pies más o menos—En el bosque. Fue su Patronus el que me llevó a la espada—.

—¿Qué quieres decir, _su_ Patronus? —Preguntó Ron cuando Harry se detuvo en una piedra que sobresalía ligeramente de la pared. Vio como Harry presionó su mano contra ella y murmuró suavemente. Las superficies ásperas de las piedras se suavizaron cuando las finas líneas de veta de la madera comenzaron a emerger cuando apareció una puerta.

—Te dije que un Patronus me llevó a la espada—Dijo Harry mientras presionaba el pestillo que apareció—Era suyo. Su Patronus es una cierva—Entró en la habitación y se quitó la mochila del hombro, colocándola en un rincón cuando Ron entró por la puerta.

—Su... ¿qué? —Preguntó Ron, pero Harry lo ignoró.

—¿Profesor? —Harry gritó suavemente, caminando con familiaridad por la habitación y dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Snape. Estaba vacío. Se rascó la cabeza y se alejó—¿Profesor Snape? —.

Regresó a la sala de estar donde Ron se encontraba inquieto en el centro, agarrando su varita y su mochila—Él no está aquí, amigo. Vámonos—.

—Está aquí—Dijo Harry con confianza, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de cómo lo sabía. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y se abrió paso, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él. Las reglas eran reglas y, a pesar de la opinión de Snape en sentido contrario, intentaba seguir la mayoría de ellas. Su rostro se suavizó en una sonrisa en el umbral cuando Ron miró por encima del hombro.

—Ugh—Dijo Ron con un estremecimiento, pero Harry se deslizó en silencio, deteniéndose en el borde de la cama para mirar a la figura inmóvil durmiendo profundamente en ella.

Snape estaba de costado, acurrucado ligeramente con una mano metida bajo su mejilla y la otra apoyada en su cintura. Su cabello negro azabache se agrupaba alrededor de su cabeza como un charco de tinta y sus pestañas descansaban quietamente justo por debajo de la parte superior de sus pómulos. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y las líneas de su rostro eran suaves y pacíficas. Su camisa de dormir estaba amontonada alrededor de sus caderas y su pie izquierdo estaba apretado detrás de su derecha.

Desconcertado, Harry examinó los frascos de pociones junto a la cama. Había una botella llena de Nagini-Adiós, medio frasco de poción de nutrientes y aproximadamente un tercio de un frasco de Poción para Dormir, ninguno de los cuales explicaba por qué Snape todavía estaba dormido a las ocho de la mañana de un sábado por la mañana cuando estaba por lo general hasta por seis.

—¿Profesor? —Dijo mientras se sentaba cautelosamente en el borde del colchón. Se inclinó y apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla de Snape—¿Snape? —Murmuró mientras pasaba su mano ligeramente sobre el cráneo de Snape.

La mano en la cintura de Snape se levantó y se envolvió alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, los dedos se curvaron ligeramente contra su piel, y Harry encontró su cabeza tirada hacia abajo y sus labios capturados en un tierno beso. Ronroneó suavemente cuando le devolvió el beso, retrocediendo justo a tiempo para ver un atisbo de iris antes de encontrarse siendo besado de nuevo.

Detrás de él, Ron se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, y Harry se apartó con evidente reticencia, observando agudamente cuando los ojos de Snape finalmente se abrieron—Buenos días, señor—Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Snape, la piel debajo cálida y tersa, la sensación de los bigotes de Snape contra su palma, ambos nuevos y agradables—¿Como se siente? —.

Por un momento, los ojos de Snape estaban calientes, y luego fue como si una cortina se cerrara entre ellos, su mirada se volvía impasible. Se puso el edredón sobre sí mismo y se apoyó sobre su codo—Potter—Reconoció—Señor Weasley—Y en todo caso, la voz de Snape se enfrió hasta el punto de escarcha—¿Qué les trae a mis habitaciones a esta hora del día? —.

—Son más de las ocho—Dijo Harry—Y usted no estaba desayunando. Yo habría estado aquí antes, pero Ron todavía no estaba listo. ¿Se siente bien, señor? No ha dormido tan tarde desde el inicio del término—.

—Algunos malhechores jugaron una broma que salió mal, y fue pasada la medianoche antes de que lo resolviéramos—Respondió Snape con un bostezo—Y sí, Potter, tomé las malditas pociones según las indicaciones, razón por la cual todavía estoy en esta hora abandonada—.

—¿Qué tipo de broma? —Preguntó Ron mientras los miraba desde la seguridad de la puerta.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron mientras se sentaba derecho en la cama—Una caja de Honeydukes elaborada se abrió camino en la sala común. Los chocolates habían sido atados con el ingrediente activo en las Pastillas Vomitivas. Supongo que no sabría nada sobre eso—.

—Él no—Dijo Harry rápidamente—Tampoco Ginny, Neville o Hermione. Sin embargo, no puedo hablar por el resto de Gryffindor—.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro, Potter? —Exigió Snape.

—Porque mis amigos saben que les traería ese tipo de información a usted y a la profesora McGonagall—Dijo Harry mientras se giraba para darle a Ron una mirada severa—También le enviaría una lechuza a mamá y papá si alguno de los Weasley hizo algo tan estúpido. ¿No es así? —.

Ron tragó y se movió nerviosamente antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Snape—Él lo haría, profesor—Dijo Ron, sus labios se curvaron con leve disgusto—Pero puedo obligar a George a ver si ha vendido muchas cajas de dulces de broma últimamente—.

—¿Es por eso por lo que se levantó tarde? —Preguntó Harry—¿Por los chocolates? —.

—Parcialmente—Dijo Snape—Tres de los estudiantes eran alérgicos a la raíz de cephaelis molida, así que estuve preparando hasta altas horas—.

—¿Por qué no enviaste por mí? —Preguntó Harry cuando Ron dijo....—¿Ves? Te dije que ya no nos necesita—Harry lo fulminó con la mirada—No volveremos a tener esta conversación. Estoy aquí hasta que Pomfrey diga que se ha curado, no importa cuánto tarde. Y como no puedo estar aquí solo, te quedarás conmigo—.

La cara de Ron se oscureció, y apretó los dientes, el músculo de su mandíbula trabajaba horas extras mientras obviamente tragaba sus palabras de protesta.

—El señor Malfoy ofreció su ayuda—Dijo Snape, con la mirada fija en Ron—Al igual que el Señor Nott. Usted—Continuó, volviendo su atención a Harry—Y la Señorita Granger no había dejado veinte…—Sonó una campanita suave en los cuartos de Snape, haciendo que las tres cabezas giraran y miraran hacia el techo . Snape se quitó el edredón y saltó de la cama cuando Harry se apartó de su camino.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry, alcanzando automáticamente su varita. Ron ya había salido y se giró rápidamente para cubrir la espalda de Harry.

—Uno de mis estudiantes necesita ayuda—Dijo Snape mientras abría las puertas de su armario y sacaba su bata gastada y sus zapatillas. Metió los pies en ellos y entró por la puerta de la habitación, con Harry pisándole los talones.

—Señor, sé que tiene prisa, pero...—Harry dejó escapar un suspiro—¿Tal vez un minuto en el baño primero? —Baba estaba empapada en la mejilla de Snape y su cabello graso era un lío enredado, peor que el de Harry por mucho—Si me dice a dónde debo ir, me ocuparé del estudiante hasta que llegue—.

Con una mirada curiosa a Harry, Snape desapareció en el baño sin decir una palabra, emergiendo en menos de un minuto y luciendo un poco más digno que cuando entró—Síganme, los dos—Dijo tersamente, guiándolos hacia abajo. un pasillo que Harry no recordaba haber visto antes.

Los dos se colocaron detrás de Snape, con idénticas expresiones de determinación. Cien pensamientos se arremolinaron en la mente de Harry mientras corrían por el corredor, la mayoría de ellos enfocados en la Casa Slytherin como objetivo de otra guerra de clases. En la mente de demasiados magos, no era suficiente que Voldemort hubiera perdido; los vencedores querían asegurarse de que sus seguidores estuvieran bien y verdaderamente derrotados, para que nunca volvieran a levantarse. No pudo comprender cómo esos magos no vieron las semillas de un nuevo régimen Oscuro sembrado a través de sus acciones.

Cuando se acercaban al final del pasillo, Harry escuchó el sonido sordo de alguien golpeando una pesada puerta y sus silenciosos gritos de angustia. Levantando su varita, Snape golpeó el centro de la puerta y esperó mientras se deslizaba en la pared, revelando a Demelza Montague, la pequeña Slytherin que Snape había consolado en la Selección.

—Están en la sala común—Gritó ella, ríos de lágrimas corriendo por su cara—¡Y todos están muertos! ¡Todos ellos! ¡Incluso Geoffrey! —Tomó la mano de Snape y corrió por el pasillo, hacia la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.

Harry y Ron salieron corriendo detrás de Snape, y Harry se preparó para lo que fuera que pudiera haber. El terror de Demelza había sido bastante real, y Harry imaginó una escena muy parecida a la que lo había saludado cuando Dumbledore lo llevó a conocer a Horace Slughorn por primera vez. Rezó para que no hubiera demasiada sangre, que lo que hubiera matado a todos esos Slytherins hubiera sido rápido y sin dolor.

Llegaron a la sala común para descubrir que el pandemónium reinaba en todas partes. Aquellos estudiantes que no gritaban ni lloraban miraban con horror. Tan pronto como irrumpieron por la puerta, Demelza soltó un gemido bajo y hundió la cara en la túnica de Snape, sollozando como si su corazón se rompiera en un millón de pedazos.

Harry, alarmado, empujó a través de la masa de estudiantes histéricos para ver qué pasaba, y luego se detuvo bruscamente. Su corazón se congeló cuando toda la respiración explotó de sus pulmones. Allí, en medio del piso, yacía Snape, con los ojos cerrados y hundidos, su piel gris y cerosa, su cuerpo inmóvil como la muerte.

Pero no podía ser. Snape estaba con él, y Harry volvió a mirar la cara dibujada del verdadero Severus Snape, que estaba mirando al techo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente justo a tiempo para ver la Marca Tenebrosa desaparecer de la vista y volver a cambiar al cuerpo moribundo de Snape.

—Boggart—Susurró Harry a través de los labios cenicientos, apuntando su varita sin poder hacer nada— _Riddikulus_ —Lanzó temblorosamente, pero sin ningún efecto. La contra-maldición parecía mucho más fácil en su clase de Defensa de Tercer Año con Remus Lupin. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo, con la mente entumecida. ¿Se esperaba que encontrara algo divertido sobre esto? Miró a su alrededor, presa del pánico, por uno de los estudiantes mayores, pero ellos también tenían expresiones idénticas de miedo y horror. No quería saber lo que estaban viendo.

Miró a Ron, y el Boggart se convirtió en un pelirrojo alto que llevaba jirones como túnica y con una varita rota en alto—¡Ron! ¡Ayúdame! —Gritó, y el sonido de su voz pareció despertar a Snape de su momentáneo estupor.

—Saquen a los niños de aquí, y déjenme esto a mí—Gruñó Snape cuando se paró frente a Ron y Harry, con su varita levantada y sus ojos oscuros brillando de ira.

La orden tardó un momento en registrarse, pero Harry agarró el hombro de Ron y lo empujó hacia el grupo de estudiantes que se escondía detrás de los largos sofás negros que cubrían la habitación—Todos, vengan conmigo—Dijo en voz alta, despegando a la pequeña Slytherin de la túnica de Snape y levantándola en sus brazos—Umm, ¿puedes mostrarme dónde está el dormitorio de los chicos? —Le preguntó mientras ella lloraba.

Un niño que tenía media cabeza más abajo que Harry y verde hasta las agallas dio un paso inestable hacia adelante, la luz que se filtraba a través del Lago Negro solo destacaba su enfermiza palidez—Los dormitorios están por aquí—.

Mientras él y Ron arrastraban a los estudiantes por la amplia, profunda escalera, Harry miró por encima del hombro a tiempo para ver a Snape acomodar sus hombros y mirar hacia abajo al Boggart.

— _Riddikulus_ —Gritó Snape, y el Boggart se convirtió en un globo de aire caliente de colores brillantes que se derrumbó lentamente sobre sí mismo.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry le preguntó a Ron mientras seguían a los Slytherin más profundamente en su guarida.

Ron le dio una risa temblorosa—Supongo que he superado a las arañas—Miró por encima del hombro y pareció aliviado al saber que el Boggart no los estaba siguiendo—Estoy pensando que deberíamos volver a hacer Boggarts en Defensa este año—Le dio a Harry una mirada de reojo—Sé lo que viste—.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que viste, excepto que se parecía a ti—Dijo Harry—¿Te tienes miedo? —

—¿Recuerdas el medallón? —Preguntó Ron mientras un fuerte grito hacía eco a través de la escalera—¿No crees que...? —.

—Sí, lo hago—Respondió Harry con gravedad, agarrando su varita mientras agarraba su cerebro para encontrar una manera de convertir el cadáver de Snape en algo cómico—Había tres de ellos, ¿no? Creo que cada uno logró colar uno—Saltó hacia atrás y se pegó contra la pared cuando los estudiantes que estaban guiando escaleras abajo regresaron en estampida.

Agarró a una, una chica mayor, y dijo con urgencia....—Dile al profesor Snape que hay otro aquí abajo—.

—Sí, está bien—Ella le dio un rápido y asustado asentimiento y se unió a la multitud.

Tan pronto como el camino estuvo despejado, Harry y Ron trotaron rápidamente por las escaleras, con los rostros formando líneas duras—Me quedo con este—Dijo Ron—Creo que sé qué hacer con eso. Solo quédate detrás de mí—.

La escalera terminaba en medio de un largo pasillo. Harry pensó que el dormitorio de los chicos estaba en un extremo y el dormitorio de las chicas en el otro, y se preguntó si había algún encantamiento que los mantuviera fuera de las habitaciones de las chicas como en la Torre de Gryffindor. No tomó mucho esfuerzo determinar qué corredor era cuál; allí, en el medio del corredor de la derecha, estaba un demacrado Ronald Weasley vestido con harapos, con una expresión vacía en su cara floja.

—Nunca llegarás a nada, ¿verdad? —Decía—Grueso como un poste que eres. El último en resolver las cosas. Naciste pobre, morirás pobre. Sin valor, estúpido, incluso...—.

Ron miró a su doppelgänger directamente a los ojos y gritó _—¡Riddikulus!_ —Y de repente, el Boggart se convirtió en Percy Weasley en su más pedante momento.

Harry no pudo evitarlo; el rió. Momentos más tarde, Ron también se estaba riendo, y Percy desapareció justo en medio de un discurso monótono sobre el valor de subsecretarios adjuntos en el Ministerio.

—Veo que tienes el asunto en sus manos—Dijo Snape detrás de ellos.

Harry giró rápidamente y resistió el impulso de lanzarse a los brazos de Snape—Creemos que hay otro en algún lugar. No sé si está en la sala común o aquí abajo—.

—¿Un tercer Boggart? —Dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí—Dijo Ron—Vimos a tres Ravenclaw huyendo de aquí unos minutos antes de llegar a sus habitaciones. También tenían razón en algo. Creo que encontraron una manera de contrabandearlos—.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Snape se profundizó, y los miró a los dos pensativamente—Muy bien. Señor Weasley, inspeccione el resto de los dormitorios de los chicos. Señor Potter, le daré acceso al área de las chicas. Regresaré a la sala común y veré si puedo encontrar algo allí o en una de las bibliotecas asociadas. Si alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda, envíe un Patronus—Levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo amarillo brillante en la parte superior del arco. La magia brilló a través del pasillo y el pasaje se abrió.

Si la túnica de Snape se hubiera hinchado, tendría que hacerlo cuando regresara a la sala común. Harry lo vio irse y luego intercambió una mirada de inquietud con Ron—Enviaré un Patronus si te necesito—Tragó saliva. Luego, reuniendo su coraje, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo antes de que Ron pudiera convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

El corazón de Harry se hundió. No confiaba en su capacidad para derrotar a un Boggart en esta forma, y se encontró deseando que su mayor temor fuera el miedo en sí mismo, o un Dementor. Cualquier estaría bien. Sería un juego de niños desterrar a uno de esos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar a Goyle y Malfoy vistiendo capas de Dementor y cayendo sobre sus propios pies. Incluso podría enviar a su Patronus a eso y verlo agitarse en pánico.

El Boggart estaba en la tercera habitación que él revisaba. Harry golpeó suavemente la puerta y, cuando nadie respondió, se abrió camino hacia adentro. Snape estaba tendido en el medio del piso apareciendo tan muerto como lo había hecho en la sala común. El corazón de Harry se detuvo por un momento y respiró bruscamente— _Riddikulus_ —Susurró, agitando su varita en un patrón tembloroso, su mano temblando demasiado fuerte para manejar el movimiento correctamente.

Snape permaneció inmóvil en el suelo—No—Se dijo Harry para sí mismo mientras miraba con horror—Es un Boggart. Un _Boggart_ . Snape no está muerto. Esto no es real—.

No sirvió de nada. No por cuatro meses antes donde había pasado filas y filas de cuerpos, había asistido a funerales, había conmemorado a amigos y familiares. Ahora estaba contemplando una vida que no quería, una vez que carecía del apoyo y la comprensión constantes que Snape le había dado. Levantó su varita de nuevo mientras sus ojos se llenaban, pero se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de lo inútil que era un gesto. Él no podía hacerlo.

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él y atrapando al Boggart dentro. Cerró los ojos, recordando su último día a solas con Snape, y lanzó “ _Expecto Patronum_ ” antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el brillante ciervo blanco saltó a través de la pared y galopó. Luego Harry regresó a la habitación como si lo atrajeran allí, con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo sin vida de Snape.

Unos minutos después, Snape entró silenciosamente por detrás—Espérame en el pasillo—Dijo, y Harry ladró un extraño sonido ahogado. Salió tambaleándose de la habitación, con la cabeza baja, los ojos desviados, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Una vez en el corredor, conjuró a su Patronus, que se demoró esta vez, esperando que le enviara un mensaje—Encontré el tercero. Encuéntranos en la sala común—Dijo, y lo envió en su camino. Snape salió en menos de un minuto—Está desterrado—Dijo mientras se paraba frente a Harry. Sus ojos se estrecharon—Tenía la impresión de que habías estudiado los Boggarts con Lupin. Conoces el encanto que los destierra, ¿por qué fracasaste? —.

Harry no dijo nada, solo caminó hacia Snape y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, enterrando su nariz en el pecho de Snape y respirando profundamente. Snape olía a valeriana y a hierba de San Juan, el aroma de las pociones que había estado tomando por los poros. A Harry no le importó. El olor era real, el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Snape se calmaba. Los brazos que lo mantenían cerca eran reconfortantes.

—Mi Boggart cambió—Dijo Harry después de un momento, su voz amortiguada por la túnica de Snape.

—Mírame—Dijo Snape, levantando la barbilla de Harry y sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Harry mantuvo los ojos bajos—Si bien todavía no estoy en perfecto estado de salud, mi vida no corre ningún peligro. Sin embargo, tengo la intención de vivir por muchos años más, sin duda, para consternación de legiones de estudiantes que aún no han pasado por estos pasillos. Sus temores no tienen fundamento—.

—Por eso son miedos—Murmuró Harry. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Snape—Solía ser un Dementor. Puedo desterrar esos, no hay problema. Esto, sin embargo...—Negó con la cabeza—No tengo idea de cómo desterrar eso. No puedo enfrentar la idea de que estés muerto—Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras cuando sus manos volaron hacia la cara de Snape, y Harry se inclinó, besándolo con fuerza.

Por un momento, Snape le devolvió el beso, Harry presionando contra él con avidez. Luego lo rompió, provocando un gemido de Harry—Este comportamiento es la razón por la que no puedes estar solo conmigo—Dijo Snape con voz temblorosa—Si deseas que te encuentren confiable, debes demostrar que tienes la autodisciplina necesaria para que se te confíe esa responsabilidad—.

—Estuve solo contigo todo el verano—Protestó Harry con resentimiento.

—Sí, ¿y qué pasó en el momento en que nos dijeron que ya no podías quedarte en mis habitaciones? —Preguntó Snape—Estoy diciendo que si te preocupas por mí, como insistes que lo haces, debes considerar qué efecto tendrán tus acciones en mí. No deseo ser despedido de Hogwarts. Esta es mi casa, y tengo la intención de permanecer aquí—.

—Tienes razón—Dijo Harry—No pensé—Se alejó de Snape y se dirigió hacia la boca del corredor—Debería regresar. Ron estará esperando y todavía tengo bases que preparar antes de que comiencen las pruebas de Quidditch—Caminó por el pasillo, con su suelo liso de piedra, su techo arqueado y sus paredes de piedra muy diferentes de la Torre Gryffindor.

Ron estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras cuando Harry cruzó el arco—Todo está arreglado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Snape lo desterró. No pude—Admitió—Volvamos al laboratorio de Snape. Necesito terminar antes de la hora del almuerzo. ¿Ayudarás? —.

Ron miró a Harry con una mirada burlona, incapaz de recordar un momento en que Harry no pudo realizar uno de los hechizos defensivos estándar—Claro que lo haré—Dijo Ron—No deberíamos tardar más de un par de horas con nosotros trabajando en ello—.

Subieron las escaleras apresuradamente y entraron en la sala común, sorprendidos de ver a los Slytherin sentados en filas por año. Faltaban muchos de las Años Superiores, incluidos todos los de Sexto Y Séptimo, pero Harry recordó que estaban celebrando sus pruebas de Quidditch esta mañana y sospecharon que era donde podrían estar—¿Qué supones que está pasando? —Susurró mientras Snape entraba.

—Algún tipo de reunión, supongo—Ron susurró de regreso cuando Snape se paró frente a los estudiantes reunidos.

—Regresaré en cinco minutos. Hablaremos de lo que ocurrió—Dijo Snape, su voz más melodiosa de lo que Harry recordaba haber escuchado durante bastante tiempo—Recuerden, están protegidos aquí. Salazar Slytherin cuida de los suyos—Se volvió hacia Harry y Ron—Ustedes dos vienen conmigo. Tienen trabajo que hacer—.

Snape los escoltó de regreso a sus habitaciones—Dejen la preparación. Le explicaré a Madame Pomfrey que sus pociones se retrasarán. Pondremos sus recuerdos de su viaje aquí en el pensadero, y los examinaré más tarde. Señor Weasley, si no está familiarizado con la técnica, el Señor Potter podrá ayudarle. Ahora deben disculparme. Tengo asuntos que atender—Desapareció en su habitación y regresó en cuestión de minutos, completamente vestido y con cada cabello en su lugar, caminando por el pasillo y exudando confianza con cada paso que daba.

* * *

Los cielos eran plomizos, un gris uniformemente opaco que ni siquiera revelaba la ubicación del sol. En otras palabras, era ideal para Quidditch. No había brisa de la que hablar; la temperatura, aunque fresca, no era de ninguna manera fría y, con el sol oscurecido, a Harry no le costaría mucho encontrar la Snitch. Fue desafortunado que hoy hubiera pruebas y no un partido.

Salió al terreno de juego, Ron y Ginny lo flanqueaban, con su nuevo Firebolt en la mano—Parece que tenemos un buen número de aspirantes. Ron, ¿por qué no los divides en grupos dependiendo de lo que están probando y empezamos de allí? —.

—Lo tengo, amigo—Respondió Ron. Se adentró en la multitud y comenzó a gritar direcciones—Está bien, entonces. Cazadores allá, Bateadores de este lado, Guardianes detrás de mí y Buscadores cerca de Harry—Una vez que se organizaron en cuatro grupos muy desiguales, regresó al lado de Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Ginny, ¿irías a trabajar con los cazadores? ¿Verás si alguno de ellos puede atrapar? Veré qué puedo hacer con este lote—.

—¿No quieres ver si alguno de ellos puede volar primero? —Preguntó Ginny mientras recogía una Quaffle—¿Qué sentido tiene ver si pueden atrapar si no pueden quedarse en una escoba? —.

—Si sé quién no puede atrapar, entonces no tengo que preocuparme por si pueden volar—Dijo Harry—Saldrán de inmediato. Además, no quiero que nadie arruine allí. Esto es más seguro—.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa—Es por eso que llevas la insignia del capitán—. Se giró y se dirigió hacia el grupo de Gryffindors charlando entre ellos—Escucha. Aquí está la primera prueba—Ella comenzó a explicar mientras Harry caminaba hacia los potenciales Bateadores en el otro extremo del campo.

En poco tiempo, los cazadores, Bateadores y Guardianes tenían bolas volando por todo el lugar, y después de una hora, Harry pidió un descanso y convocó a Ron y Ginny—Córtalos a la mitad si puedes. No dejes a nadie con quien no puedas trabajar. A continuación volamos. Toma el liderazgo, Ginny—.

Cuando Ron y Ginny seleccionaron lo peor del montón, Harry se acercó a los aspirantes a Buscadores y habló con los cuatro—Todos saben que el objetivo es atrapar a la Snitch Dorada y ganar 150 puntos para Gryffindor, pero deben hacer esto mientras evitan Bludgers, Cazadores y al otro Buscador. No es solo ver, se trata de volar al límite de sus habilidades. Un Buscador debe ser determinado, pero, sobre todo, debe ser intrépido—Él les sonrió, y luego cada uno de ellos se presentó.

Rylan Wimberly y Modraed Murley ambos Tercer Año, ambos torpes y ambos jóvenes—Reconozco que soy un Tercer Año, pero estoy haciendo el Segundo Año de nuevo—Dijo Rylan, su rostro reflejando su confusión.

—Esta es mi primera vez en ser un Séptimo Año—Respondió Harry—Aunque el año pasado hubiera sido mi séptimo. ¿Y tú? —Le preguntó al Tercero, un estudiante mayor de pelo oscuro que era al menos tan alto como Ron.

—Soy Falconner Price—Dijo el chico con una sonrisa fácil—Soy un Cuarto Año, otra vez. Fui un primer año cuando fuiste Campeón de los Tres Magos—.

—Soy Hollie Bevens-Calder—Intervino la chica más alta—Estoy haciendo mi año de TIMOS otra vez—Ella le dio a Harry una brillante sonrisa—No puedo atrapar, pero soy buena voladora y me doy cuenta de las cosas. Quería probar para Buscadora el año pasado, pero no teníamos Quidditch—.

—Entonces esta es tu oportunidad—Dijo Harry—Déjenme decirles lo que va a pasar. Una vez que Ron y Ginny hayan hecho los primeros cortes, vamos a jugar un juego de seguir al líder. Cualquiera que pierda una puerta queda automáticamente descalificado. Tan pronto como tengamos un equipo completo y unos reemplazos para cada posición, comenzaremos la parte difícil. Sé que soy el capitán, pero si alguno de ustedes termina delante de mí, la insignia es para Ginny—Dijo.

—¿Por qué Ginny? —Preguntó Rylan—¿Está ella automáticamente en el equipo? —.

—Buena pregunta—Dijo Harry—Y no, no lo está. Está probando, como todos los demás, pero es la mejor cazadora que he visto en seis años de juego, así que supongo que pasará las pruebas—De todos modos, los tres mejores voladores para Buscador tendrán un duelo de Buscadores. ¿Todos saben qué es eso? —.

Sólo Modraed no, así que Harry le explicó—Ron o Ginny liberarán la Snitch. El primero en atraparlo es Buscador. Luego, el que quede volando, será reserva. Ahora, únete a los demás mientras configuro el curso—.

Flotando sobre el campo de Quidditch había una serie de puertas que, para los nacidos muggles, parecían un curso de slalom de esquí en la ladera de una montaña. Sabiendo que Gryffindor llevaría a cabo pruebas, los Slytherins que usaron el tono más temprano en el día deben haber dejado las banderas arriba. Harry frunció el ceño; La Casa Slytherin no era conocida por su hábito de hacer cosas amigables. Montó su Firebolt y comenzó a volar el curso.

A medida que pasaba por la sexta puerta a alta velocidad, una fuerte explosión lo envió a toda velocidad. Giró salvajemente por un momento, pero fue capaz de recuperar el control de su escoba y dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Ron y Ginny ya lo estaban esperando en el suelo, al igual que la mitad del equipo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Exigió Ron mientras los jirones de una bandera amarilla ondeaban débilmente en el aire.

Harry miró el poste y los restos de tela que flotaban hasta el suelo como confeti—No creo que fuera para nosotros, ni para mí. Creo que fue para los Slytherins. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Ves otras banderas amarillas? —

—¿Crees que algunos Hufflepuffs hicieron esto? —Preguntó Ginny sorprendida—Harry, ellos son, bueno, son Hufflepuffs. Se mantienen fuera de las rivalidades de Casa, a excepción del Quidditch, por supuesto—.

—Voy a volar el resto del curso—Dijo Harry—Vigila a la gente en las gradas, ¿de acuerdo? Podrían pensar que dejaron una o dos trampas atrás—Voló hacia el centro de la cancha y dio una vuelta alrededor para ganar velocidad, luego entró en el curso a través de la puerta que acababa de explotar. Se elevó fácilmente por el resto de las puertas, entrando y saliendo de ellas hasta que estuvo satisfecho de que no había peligro.

Cuando terminó de volar el curso por segunda vez, Ginny voló a su lado—Ron vio a tres estudiantes saliendo de las gradas—Dijo—Idiotas. Deberían haber salido. Habría sido mucho menos obvio. Cree que reconoció a uno de ellos. Leanne algo o parecido—.

—Se lo haré saber a Snape—Dijo Harry—¿Quieres ayudarme con el curso? Es demasiado plano. Necesitamos algunas puertas que suban o bajen también—.

—Toma el extremo norte, yo tomo el sur—Dijo Ginny, y ella se fue volando. Minutos después, tuvieron un curso riguroso que desafiaría incluso las habilidades de Ginny y Harry, mientras Ron reunía a todos los estudiantes y les daba una charla.

—Los enviaremos uno a la vez, con diez segundos de diferencia—Ron conjuró un gran reloj con un segundero rojo brillante que flotaba sobre el mediocampo—Vuelen a través del centro del reloj, luego sigan recto a través del aro central en el otro extremo. Giren y entren al curso. Si pierden una puerta, sonará una campanilla y saldrán. Pueden pasar a las personas en el curso, pero no cuando están volando a través de una puerta. Voy a volar el curso a una velocidad lenta. Deben superar ese tiempo para permanecer en la contienda. ¿Alguna pregunta? —.

No había ninguna. Mientras Harry y Ginny miraban, Ron voló a través del curso lo suficientemente lento como para no perderse ninguna puerta, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que los voladores marginales tuvieran dificultades para vencer el tiempo que publicó. Cuando Ron salió del curso, Harry sacó su varita y levantó la hora, 3:18:304, los enormes números flotando muy por encima del reloj. Había otra serie de números justo encima de eso, pero en este momento se leía 0:00:000.

—El tiempo para vencer es de tres minutos, dieciocho y algunos segundos raros—Gritó Harry a todo pulmón—A ver quién es el Gryffindor más rápido de todos. Tú, Romilda, monta y muéstrales cómo se hace—Todos los Gryffindor vitorearon mientras se elevaba a los cielos.

Cuando Ron y Ginny hicieron que todos estuvieran en fila sin ningún orden en particular, Rylan dio un puntapié y se dirigió a los cielos. Diez segundos después, Ritchie Coote despegó tras él. Cuando los tres estaban listos para probar suerte en el curso, la mitad de los aspirantes habían perdido las puertas o simplemente se habían rendido. El tiempo más rápido fue publicado por Falconner Price, con 1:58:972 y Harry se preguntó si sería capaz de vencerlo, y luego se preguntó si realmente quería hacerlo.

—Gin—Preguntó en voz baja cuando Andrew Kirke comenzó a correr—¿Cómo te sentirías por ser capitán este año? ¿Crees que puedes manejarnos? —.

—¿No lo quieres, Harry? —Preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—En realidad no—Admitió Harry—Solo quiero volar. Veamos cómo resulta esto, pero no te sorprendas si le pregunto a McGonagall... Me refiero a Williamson, si está bien si te lo entrego—Él le dio una sonrisa torcida—Estoy tan acostumbrado a que McGonagall sea nuestra Jefa de Casa que es difícil recordar que ya no lo es—.

Ginny le dio una sonrisa comprensiva—Déjame saber qué decidiste—Ella subió a su escoba y le dirigió una sonrisa ansiosa. Estaba en el aire en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se agachó sobre el mango de su escoba y disparó como una flecha a través del centro del reloj, iniciando el temporizador.

—Tu turno, Ron—Dijo Harry—Lo has volado una vez, así que veamos un buen tiempo—Continuó, dándole a su mejor amigo una sonrisa alentadora. Aplaudió y silbó ruidosamente cuando Ron se levantó del suelo, luego miró el reloj, esperando que su señal comenzara a correr. Cuando llegó, se centró en Ron y saltó al cielo.

Harry navegó a través del centro del reloj justo cuando sonaba el timbre, su escoba apuntaba directamente al aro medio en el extremo más alejado del campo. La atravesó, tiró con fuerza hacia la izquierda y comenzó a volar a la máxima velocidad. Se abalanzó y se elevó, descorchando una sección, entrando en otra en un lento giro de pereza para preparar la serie de puertas en giros afilados. La mitad de los que se habían salido, habían perdido dos o más puertas en esta sección, pero Harry voló a través de ellas con un abandono imprudente, el viento rugía en sus oídos.

Una vez fuera de esa sección, se detuvo bruscamente, volando casi en línea recta para navegar a través de la siguiente puerta, y luego se lanzó a la derecha con un fuerte giro a la izquierda para capturar la siguiente. Estaba volando en su estado más puro, solo él y su escoba, sin Snitch ni Bludgers de las que preocuparse. Ejecutó un giro brusco en U, arqueado sobre la puerta y apuntó a la última, fijada oblicuamente al giro que acababa de salir. Rodó sobre su espalda y se lanzó hacia el suelo, navegando limpiamente por la última puerta. Enderezándose, se agachó sobre su escoba y navegó por el aro de la mano izquierda, junto a donde había comenzado, gritando y agitando el puño mientras lo atravesaba.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Harry dirigió su escoba de vuelta al centro del campo y se unió a su equipo. Nadie dijo una palabra cuando saltó y la sonrisa se apagó en su rostro. Ginny estaba pálida y Ron parecía estar a punto de estrangularlo—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó nerviosamente, apretando sus dedos en el eje de su escoba.

—Volaste una inmersión invertida inversa*—Dijo Ginny tontamente, como si no creyera sus propias palabras—Ni siquiera Krum intentaría una de esas—.

—Mira tú tiempo, compañero—Aconsejó Ron, con sus pecas destacándose en un claro alivio contra la blancura de su piel.

Harry estiró el cuello y miró hacia arriba. Allí, en gigantescos números intermitentes, era su momento del día, un incendiario 1:42:171. Dio un lento parpadeo y miró de nuevo—Pero no pude—Dijo—No es posible—Había visto volar a Falconner y se había imaginado que no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad.

Falconner le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le tendió la mano—El mejor vuelo que he visto—Dijo sombríamente—Y he estado tomando clases desde que empecé la escuela—.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry—Pero realmente no sé cómo lo hice—.

—Hollie y yo volaremos por reserva—Dijo Falconner—Ninguno de los dos quiere volar contra ti. No te ofendas—Agregó con una sonrisa—Pero eres tan bueno—.

Una hora más tarde, Gryffindor tenía un nuevo equipo de Quidditch y un nuevo capitán en Ginny Weasley. Para sorpresa de nadie que lo había visto volar, Harry estaba en busca de Falconner en la reserva. Ron estaba de vuelta en Guardián, y Ginny estaría jugando de Cazador junto con Gillian Mathews y Jimmy Peakes. Ritchie Coote y Jack Sloper serían Bateadores de Gryffindor. El único jugador que Harry no conocía era Gillian, pero ella tenía la misma intensidad que Ginny, así que Harry pensó que lo haría bien.

Cuando salieron del terreno de juego y subieron al castillo, Harry decidió que no quería nada más que meterse en la cama y dormir durante una semana—Estoy destrozado—Le dijo a Ron—Despiértame para cenar y no me dejes volver a dormir. Necesito terminar Encantamientos y ver a Snape esta noche—.

—Es sábado, amigo—Se quejó Ron—Guarda Encantamientos para mañana para que podamos hacer que Snape termine temprano. Quiero ver a Hermione antes de que se encierre en la biblioteca—.

—¿Con qué está mal ahora? —Preguntó Harry, cubriendo un enorme bostezo detrás de su mano.

Los ojos de Ron cortaron a Harry—Ella está haciendo su ensayo de Encantamientos y si paso tiempo con ella ahora, solo me obligará a hacer mi tarea—.

—Esa es Hermione—Dijo Harry riendo.

Estuvieron callados el resto del camino hacia el castillo, y cuando Harry llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya estaba muerto—Cuéntale a Hermione esta mañana si aún no lo has hecho. Necesito dormir—Le dijo a Ron. Tropezó escaleras arriba y cuando Ron lo despertó tres horas después, no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a su cama.

* * *

Para cuando Harry y Ron regresaron a las mazmorras, Harry estaba agotado—Esto es ridículo—Se quejó mientras bostezaba por sexta vez, temiendo que se iba a dislocar la mandíbula si abría la boca un poco más—No debería estar tan cansado. No he hecho nada en todo el día—.

Ron resopló—Por lo tanto, nada incluye tres encuentros con un Boggart, una prueba de Quidditch donde estableciste un nuevo récord escolar...—.

—Algún récord—Dijo Harry mientras rodaba los ojos—Dar vueltas en el campo no es exactamente algo de lo que mantengan registros—.

—El vuelo más rápido que he visto—Dijo Ron—Y no olvidemos la puerta que explotó. No es exactamente un día sin incidentes, amigo—Llamó a la puerta de Snape, pero antes de que Snape pudiera responder, Harry la abrió.

Snape evidentemente se había puesto de pie para saludarlos, pero arqueó una ceja cuando Harry entró con Ron pisándole los talones—Y por un momento pensé que podrías haber adquirido una pátina de buenos modales. Qué decepcionante descubrir que estoy equivocado—Dijo arrastrando las palabras—Te invito a entrar, pero veo que ya has decidido quedarte en casa—.

Harry estaba demasiado cansado para levantar la cabeza de la parte de atrás del sofá, pero una sonrisa suave adornaba sus rasgos, no obstante—No me quedaré mucho. Muy cansado—Dijo—Sé que necesito preparar, pero no puedo, así que estaré temprano mañana por la mañana para encargarme de eso. Ron y yo nos iremos tan pronto como sepamos que ha tomado las pociones de hoy—.

Levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Ron caer en una silla cercana mientras Snape se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá, estudiando a Harry como si cuantificara algún resultado inesperado en una poción familiar—¿Estás bien, Potter? —.

—Estoy bien—Respondió Harry mientras Ron se burlaba en voz alta—Hoy ha sido un poco más de lo que esperaba, con los Boggarts y el problema en el campo. ¿Quién es el capitán de Slytherin? ¿Malfoy? —.

—No, Varían Urquhart tiene ese honor—Dijo Snape, sentándose en el abrupto cambio de conversación—Aunque está en la Enfermería en este momento con un fémur roto y una conmoción cerebral, al igual que otros tres estudiantes. ¿Qué sabe de eso? —.

—Esta vez fueron Hufflepuffs—Dijo Harry—Haga que Ron ponga sus recuerdos en el pensadero, ya que cree que reconoció a uno de ellos—.

—Era amiga de Katie Bell—Intervino Ron—Pensé que estaba un año por delante de nosotros, pero podría estar equivocado. La recordé de cuando Katie fue maldecida por ese collar—.

Snape pensó por un momento, recordando el collar lo suficientemente bien—La chica en cuestión es Leanne Castle, y no, ella estaba en tu año. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que ha hecho? —.

—¿Sabe cómo configuramos puertas para pruebas de vuelo? —Preguntó Harry, sus ojos cerrados y su voz sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos—Estaba volando el curso que dejaron los Slytherin para ver qué quería cambiar. Una de las puertas explotó cuando volaba por ella. La bandera de la puerta era amarilla. Ese color se usa para precauciones, no para puertas, pero estaba volando demasiado rápido para darme cuenta—.

—¿Demasiado rápido para darse cuenta? —Preguntó Snape con el ceño fruncido—Estoy familiarizado con el sistema de puertas, Potter. Azul para abierto, rojo para cerrado. Las banderas amarillas no son para precauciones. Se usan para marcar puertas especialmente difíciles. El amarillo se usa porque se destaca—.

—Esta no lo hizo—Dijo Harry—No recuerdo haber visto nada de amarillo hasta después de que la puerta explotó—.

—¿Cómo es que te las arreglaste para evitar lesiones? —Preguntó Snape con suspicacia.

Harry levantó la cabeza—Gryffindor no tuvo nada que ver con eso, si eso es lo que está insinuando—Dijo con cansancio—Si fuéramos tan estúpidos como para atrapar la trampa, ¿no cree que nos hubiéramos asegurado de que todas las trampas hubieran desaparecido antes de que alguien volara en el campo? Y no tenían forma de saber que yo sería el primero en cruzar esa puerta, así que no crea que alguien de mi propia Casa estaba tratando de hacerme el favor por ser un amante de Slytherin—.

Los ojos de Snape se clavaron en Harry—¿Le ruego me disculpe? —.

—Así es como lo llaman, profesor—Dijo Ron desde la seguridad de su silla—Porque se sienta con Malfoy en las clases. “Amante de Slytherin” es probablemente el más agradable. No quiere saber el peor—.

—¿Hay peor? —Dijo Harry, sentándose por primera vez desde que se había derrumbado en el sofá.

Ron se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado—No es de nuestros años ni de nadie en el Ejército de Dumbledore—Dijo—Lo he escuchado del Quinto y Sexto Año, principalmente. Ignóralo, Harry. No te conocen ni cómo eres—.

—¿Cómo soy? —Preguntó Harry lentamente, rezando para que esto no se convirtiera en otro de _esos_ momentos. Se estaba quedando sin paciencia para ellos, especialmente después de lo que parecía un día relativamente normal, a pesar de los Boggarts.

—No así—Protestó Ron—Quise decir que eres leal, especialmente con alguien que ha sido bueno contigo—.

—Entonces, ¿qué están diciendo sobre el estimado Señor Potter? —Preguntó Snape, y aunque su tono era frío, Harry sabía que no estaba dirigido a él, sino a aquellos que trataban de usar palabras para lastimarlo.

Ron tragó pesadamente y se encontró con los ojos de Snape—Son muy buenos para susurrar cosas cuando no hay profesores alrededor, pero lo peor que he escuchado es “puta del mortífago”. Lo siento, Harry—.

Harry se recostó en el sofá y volvió a cerrar los ojos, profundamente tentado de irse a dormir donde estaba—No lo hagas—Dijo con cansancio—No es peor de lo que esperaba. Sólo me sorprende que no me lo digan a la cara—.

—Estoy impresionado por su relativa ecuanimidad—Dijo Snape, su rostro estaba oscuro de ira—Ten por seguro, Potter, si escucho tales insultos me aseguraré de que el culpable escriba líneas hasta que le duele la mano—.

—Solo no use una pluma de sangre, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Harry en el mismo tono somnoliento—Umbridge lo hizo y marcó una cicatriz—.

—Su mano derecha, profesor—Dijo Ron en voz baja—Todavía puede ver las marcas—Inclinó la cabeza y miró a Snape—¿No lo sabía? —.

Snape levantó la mano de Harry y miró las palabras grabadas allí. “ _No debo decir mentiras”_ —Ella debería estar en Azkaban—Dijo furioso, luego miró a Harry cuando no respondió.

Harry estaba profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Se que suena raro, pero es que esta traducido literalmente porque no hay manera de traducirlo más que esa. En el original dice “You flew a reverse inverted dive”


	5. Los Efectos De La Magia Salvaje En Un Inhibidor De Neurotoxinas En Una Suspensión Coloidal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En el momento en que el Sauce Boxeador había comenzado a dejar caer sus hojas, octubre casi había terminado hasta la mitad y Harry finalmente había caído en una rutina con la que podía vivir. Ron usualmente lograba sacarlo de la cama a las siete y media, lo que lo hacía lo suficientemente tarde para el desayuno, y la mayor parte del tocino y su aroma asociado hubieran desaparecido. Después de comer un pedazo de pan tostado con una copa de jugo de calabaza, su estómago se sentía lo suficientemente firme como para comer un desayuno completo, que devoraba.

A la hora del almuerzo, Harry tomaba otra copa de jugo de calabaza y un emparedado rápido, que sacaba del Gran Comedor y pasaba a su siguiente clase. Tan pronto como terminaba de comer, apoyaba la cabeza en su escritorio y dormía hasta que Draco lo despertaba. Herbología doble los miércoles, fue la clase que le dio más problemas. Los invernaderos eran cálidos y su atmósfera turbia inevitablemente hacía que Harry se durmiera profundamente.

Los días que no tenía práctica de Quidditch, Harry tomaba otra siesta antes de la cena. Neville, Seamus y Dean parecían compartir la responsabilidad de despertarlo a tiempo para comer, algo por lo que no podía agradecerles lo suficiente. También proporcionaron un amortiguador entre él y Hermione, quien estaba decidida a molestarlo directamente con que fuera con Madame Pomfrey.

—Sigo diciéndote que estoy bien—Protestó Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor a tiempo para interceptar el pastel de pastor que rodeando la mesa—Este es el primer año que he podido dormir sin que Voldemort hurgue dentro de mi cabeza, así que tal vez solo estoy recuperando el valor de los cuatro años que perdí—Llenó su copa con jugo de calabaza y se enfrasco.

—Tal vez está a punto de crecer un poco—Dijo Neville desde detrás de su plato de chuletas de cordero y verduras—Crecí cerca de cuatro pulgadas más alto durante el Quinto Año y estaba cansado todo el tiempo—.

—Y también trabajabas muy duro en esas clases de Defensa adicionales que tuvimos—Le dijo Ron a Neville entre dos mordidas—De la misma manera que Harry lo hace con Snape, así que déjalo, Hermione. Harry está bien. Además, Snape lo acompañaría a la enfermería si algo estuviera mal—.

Harry parpadeó y levantó la vista de su comida—¿Crees que Snape me enviaría a Pomfrey? —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y no estaba seguro de si se debía a la idea de que Snape se preocupara por él, o del pequeño paso hacia la aceptación que Ron acababa de tomar.

Una pequeña mueca cruzó la cara de Ron tan rápido que Harry no estaba seguro de haberla visto—Por mucho que odie admitirlo, creo que él te tolera. Más que, al menos, el resto de nosotros, excepto Malfoy—.

Hermione negó con la cabeza—Cualquier preocupación que el profesor Snape muestre hacia Malfoy se debe a lo que está sucediendo con los Slytherins—.

—Son asquerosos, hasta el último de ellos y se merecen todo lo que les ha pasado—Gruñó Parvati, con el rostro torcido de aversión—No estuviste aquí, Granger. No sabes cómo fue que nos torturaron al resto de nosotros en cada oportunidad que tenían—.

—¿Así que eso nos da el derecho de acosarlos? —Preguntó Harry, bajando el tenedor y frotándose la mano con el estómago mientras éste se agitaba—¿Arruinar sus pociones y destruir sus proyectos de Herbología? ¿Hechizarlos en los pasillos y encantar sus Gobstones para que echen ácido? Estamos a seis semanas del término, y casi todos los Slytherin han estado la Enfermería al menos una vez. ¿Realmente estás diciendo que estás bien con todo eso? —.

—Sí—Dijo Parvati mientras Hermione exclamaba en voz alta—¡Por supuesto que no! —.

Antes de que supiera cómo había sucedido, se había desatado una pelea sobre los Slytherin con Parvati, Seamus y Dean por un lado y Neville, Ginny y Hermione por el otro. Ron estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo para involucrarse y Harry estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando para participar.

—Estabas en el Ejército de Dumbledore, Seamus—Argumentó Ginny—Sabes con qué frecuencia Snape interfirió entre nosotros y los Mortífagos, así que no me digas que el único Slytherin bueno es un Slytherin muerto—.

—No soy solo yo quien lo dice—Replicó Seamus—Hay muchos otros, incluso algunos en el Ejército de Dumbledore—.

La cara de Neville se oscureció—Si no fuera por Snape, nos habrían matado en el Ministerio en el Quinto Año. Él fue quien notificó a la Orden y nos salvó los traseros. Y si Voldemort no hubiera confiado en él, habríamos tenido a los Carrows a cargo aquí, y hubieran sido mil veces peores sin él aquí para mantenerlos controlados. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si escucho que el Ejército de Dumbledore ha hecho algo, le diré a McGonagall—.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Toda la casa estaba sentada de espaldas a la pared, con varitas cuidadosamente colocadas cerca de sus platos. Sus ojos se movían constantemente sobre las otras mesas, alertas a cualquier posible amenaza. Sabía que nunca viajaban solos si podían evitarlo, incluso visitaban el baño en parejas. Este no era el mejor futuro que esperaba ver.

—Draco me salvó la vida. También lo hizo su madre—Dijo Harry mientras Neville y Seamus se miraban a través de la mesa—Desearía no ser la única persona que recuerda eso. Voy a ir a Snape. Los veré más tarde—Dejó pasar su tarta de melaza favorita, habiendo perdido el apetito por los dulces poco después del comienzo del trimestre—Es la noche de Draco, así que si no regreso para el toque de queda, les veré en clase—.

Harry se llevó la mochila al hombro y se detuvo junto a la mesa de Slytherin para esperar a que Draco terminara su comida. Se sentó al final y miró a su alrededor, ignorando los susurros y las miradas que recibía de las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Algunos de los Gryffindors más jóvenes le dieron una mirada sucia, pero volvieron a sus conversaciones bastante rápido. Habiendo sufrido los caprichos de la popularidad a lo largo de la escuela, realmente no le molestaba, aunque a veces deseaba que pudieran ser un poco más creativos con sus insultos. Casi todos se habían marchitado bajo las malas respuestas que Snape tiraba impunemente; si quisieran que sus insultos fueran efectivos, deberían tomar una página de su libro.

—¿Supongo que estás esperando que te acompañe a las mazmorras? —Preguntó Draco mientras se detenía al final de la mesa—Apúrate, Potter. No quiero pasar más tiempo aquí que lo necesario—Sus ojos grises claros recorrieron el Gran Comedor y sus dedos se movieron sobre su varita.

—Adelante—Dijo Harry en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie—Te cubriré—Se quitó la mochila del hombro y la llevó por las correas, preparada para dejarla caer si surgieran problemas. Se quedó un paso detrás de Draco, caminando ligeramente hacia la izquierda, consciente de cada rasguño de madera contra piedra, de cada ruido de cubiertos contra platos de la cena. Cuando escuchó el susurro de un _Tarantallegra_ , tenía un escudo sin palabras antes de que Draco pudiera dar otro paso.

—Debes tener las orejas como un kneazle—Dijo Draco cuando pasaron la Gran Escalera—Ni siquiera escuché ese maleficio, y me han golpeado con suficientes de ellos, que casi puedo identificarlos por su sonido—.

—¿Los hechizos tienen sonidos diferentes? —Preguntó Harry—No lo sabía—.

—No es tanto que los hechizos tengan diferentes sonidos—Admitió Draco mientras recorrían el arco de piedra que conducía a los cuartos de Snape—Pero los maleficios no suenan como maldiciones. Los maleficios son diferentes de los encantamientos. Y más peligroso es el hechizo, cuanto más... bueno, chisporroteo es la mejor palabra que se me ocurre. Ellos silban y crujen un poco, como pasos en la grava húmeda—.

—Tal vez podríamos reunirnos en el aula de Defensa e intentarlo—Ofreció Harry, pero Draco solo se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, aunque Harry se detuvo periódicamente para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo. Caminar por las mazmorras con Draco siempre lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, aunque nunca lo habían amenazado directamente. Sabía que Draco apenas era tolerado por la mayoría de los miembros de su Casa y odiado por todos los demás, y eso lo convertía en un objetivo popular. Fue solo el hecho de que varios estudiantes pensaron que era un amigo de Harry lo que lo salvó de nuevos abusos.

—¿Planeas quedarte dormido otra vez, Potter? —Preguntó Draco cuando Harry presionó su mano contra la puerta de Snape y susurró la contraseña.

—No pensé quedarme dormido la última vez—Dijo Harry—¿Qué tenemos que preparar esta noche? —Dejó el maletín junto al escritorio de Snape y miró los pergaminos que tenía para clasificar: treinta ensayos sobre las propiedades de la piedra lunar pulverizada escritos por Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw en el segundo año. Eso significaba que tendría Slytherin/Gryffindor configurado el viernes.

Draco hojeó la lista de inventario, con el ceño fruncido—No mucho, según esto. Pimentónica, remedio para el dolor de cabeza y el anti-veneno de Snape—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Déjame ver eso—Miró la línea que Draco estaba señalando y luego lo miró—Snape no debería estar fuera de eso ya. Hermione estaba trabajando con Aaron la semana pasada. Debieron haberlo decantado ayer—.

—¿Granger no te lo dijo? —Preguntó Draco.

—Realmente no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Tenía que levantarme temprano para terminar el proyecto para Sprout, especialmente porque me atrasé un poco en clase—Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. No importa cuánto lo intentara, simplemente no podía permanecer despierto en Herbología doble. Sprout lo había tolerado de alguna manera, pero su simpatía se estaba agotando—Y dormí en el almuerzo, como siempre—.

—Despertarte fue muy divertido—Dijo Draco con los ojos en blanco—Sabes, realmente deberías ver a Pomfrey. Si te duermes durante el Quidditch, será a mí a quien culparán—.

—No es tan malo—Protestó Harry—Me quedé despierto en la clase de hoy, más o menos. Solo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. De todos modos, Hermione no mencionó la poción en la cena—Ella había estado demasiado ocupada instándole a ver a Pomfrey en su lugar—Entonces, ¿Qué le pasó? Se veía bien cuando entré en el laboratorio para limpiar. Estaban a punto de lanzar los hechizos cuando me fui—.

—¿Sabes cómo se supone que se cocine a fuego lento bajo la estasis durante veinte minutos después de que se vuelva azul claro? —.

Harry asintió. Poner un hechizo de estasis en algo que se suponía que debía moverse, era un poco de magia complicada y les había llevado a los cinco casi una semana dominar los hechizos necesarios—Sí, y luego quitas los encantamientos y los pones a hervir—.

—Sí, y luego, tan pronto como el vapor deja de elevarse y la poción se convierte en lavanda, la agitas, la esparces en cáscaras de huevo de dragón de tierra y lanzas ese hechizo que mantiene a las partículas en suspensión—.

—Luego se espesa un poco y adquiere un color verde asqueroso. Huele realmente horrible—.

—Claro—Dijo Draco—Todo parecía perfecto, pero cuando lo pusieron a hervir, se volvió negro. Snape estaba furioso cuando se enteró y dijo que alguien había usado magia cerca de la poción cuando estaba en estasis—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Pero estuve allí cuando lanzaron los hechizos de estasis. Estuve limpiando hasta que llegaron a ese punto, y nunca uso magia allí a menos que esté lanzando ese hechizo de suspensión. Una vez que estuvo en estasis, dejamos el laboratorio—Estaba en el sofá leyendo para Transfiguración, Aaron estaba trabajando en una serie de problemas de Aritmancia y Hermione estaba escribiendo un mito en las Runas Antiguas. Los recuerdo discutiendo sobre la posición de una runa llamada Theoren o algo así—.

Draco lo miró fijamente—Se llama Kaunan y significa diferentes cosas dependiendo de si está invertido o no. De todos modos, alguien usó magia allí, así que tenemos que empezar de nuevo—.

No tenía ningún sentido. Todos fueron muy cuidadosos al elaborar el Nagini-Adiós, especialmente porque era demasiado lento de hacer. Harry supo en sus huesos, que ninguno de ellos había lanzado un solo hechizo esa noche—¿Cuándo Snape descubrió que estaba arruinado? —

—Eres patético, Potter—Dijo Draco—Te quedaste dormido, otra vez. Granger le dijo anoche cuando estabas haciendo tu acto de Bella Durmiente. No puedo creer que hayas dormido durante su conferencia. Ella dijo que no lo había visto tan loco desde esa noche en la Casa de los Gritos. Ella dijo algo acerca de tu padrino, pero no tengo idea de a qué se refería—.

Harry lo sabía—Fue en el tercer año. No importa—Dijo, pensando que tal vez _debería_ ver a Madame Pomfrey si se estaba quedando dormido y ni siquiera lo sabía—¿Quieres preparar o comenzar a preparar ingredientes para la poción de Snape? —.

—Yo prepararé. Nunca estás contento con lo que hacemos los demás—Respondió Draco.

—Es para el profesor Snape y él se merece lo mejor que tengo—Dijo Harry rígidamente—Entonces, si parezco particular acerca de los ingredientes que entran en su poción, es por una buena razón—Colgó la lista de inventario en su gancho fuera del laboratorio y entró.

—Desearía que ustedes dos simplemente se tiraran y terminaran—Murmuró Draco mientras seguía a Harry. Tomó tres calderos de cobre del número diez y comenzó a medir la cantidad de agua destilada que necesitaba.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry mientras sacaba un frasco de hojas de prímula trituradas, casi tirándolo por la sorpresa.

—Merlín, Potter. En realidad no crees que soy tan grueso, ¿verdad? —Draco resopló—Todo el castillo sabe que tienes algo por él, y no intentes fingir que no te has dado cuenta de que te observa constantemente—.

El rubor se extendió por las mejillas y el cuello de Harry, y se dedicó a tirar más frascos de los estantes. Bazo de Jabberknoll en escabeche, stinkcap cristalizado, sello de oro, vainas de snapping dragon y cuerno de benedictus en polvo—Él no me presta más atención que a cualquiera—Dijo mientras colocaba los frascos en una fila cuidadosa.

—Sé que puedes ver más allá del final de tu nariz—Dijo Draco mientras encendía los fuegos debajo de los calderos—Eres un Buscador, por el amor de Dios. Aunque...—Miró a Harry, pensativo—Hmm. Sí, él sería del tipo, ¿no? —.

La mirada que Draco le dio se volvió especulativa, y Harry se sonrojó. ¿Se había vuelto el interés de Snape en él, más que estrictamente profesional? Apenas se atrevió a esperar que Draco no se limitara a tenerlo, que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras. Aun así, no podía evitar que sus dedos temblaran mientras contaba las polillas de Cabeza de Muerto que necesitaría.

Sus sentimientos por Snape no habían cambiado. Todos los días, Harry sentía que su amor se profundizaba dentro de él, envolviendo sus zarcillos alrededor de su corazón y arrastrándose por sus venas, filtrándose en la fibra muscular y abriéndose paso hacia su sistema nervioso. Lo nutrió y lo cuidó, dejó que lo llenara de adentro hacia afuera, y no se avergonzó de llevar su corazón en la manga o en los ojos. Era parte de él, y arrancarlo lo dejaría en carne viva y sangrando. Si Draco podía verlo, ¿por qué no podía Snape?

>> ¿Por qué Snape? —Preguntó Draco cuando comenzó a ensamblar los ingredientes que necesitaba—Al principio, pensé que estabas tratando de igualarte con él por todo lo que te hizo pasar, pero me equivoqué. Eres diferente con él. Escuchas, lo tratas con respeto, y si alguien pensara que no lo eres, en serio, tu Boggart le pagó por esa idea—.

Harry se quedó quieto. Dejó su cuchillo de plata y se secó las palmas con la túnica—¿Mi Boggart? —Dijo en voz baja, el color se filtraba de su cara.

—Toda la casa sabe lo que viste, Potter—Dijo Draco en voz baja—¿No te has preguntado por qué no se ha agregado a los rumores sobre ti flotando en este lugar? —.

Con toda honestidad, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza a Harry el preguntárselo. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su incapacidad para derrotar a los Boggarts para preocuparse por lo que el resto de los estudiantes pensarían de su forma. Fue considerado como el mejor en su año en Defensa, y su fracaso irrumpió. Williamson le había asegurado que cubrirían Boggarts con mucha más profundidad como parte de su preparación para sus EXTASIS, pero la idea de enfrentarse al cadáver de Snape nuevamente lo aterrorizó.

—Perdimos—Continuó Draco mientras comenzaba a pulverizar un poco de cuerno bicornio en polvo—Un hecho que está siendo golpeado en la Casa todos los días. Y cuando comenzó el período, no había una persona en la Casa Slytherin que no odiara a Snape, excepto por muy pocos de nosotros. Pero, una vez más, es el único que se encuentra entre Nosotros y el resto de Hogwarts—Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Harry—Excepto por ti. Los Slytherins te cambiarían por una moneda de diez centavos para guardar sus propias pieles, pero no pueden descubrir tu juego. Y porque no pareces estar en él por ninguna razón, que no sea el hecho de que pareces estar enamorado de Snape, mantendrán tus secretos mientras no lo traiciones—.

Un movimiento en la esquina de su ojo llamó la atención de Harry y levantó la vista para ver a Snape de pie en la puerta con la expresión más peculiar en su rostro—No lo traicionaré. Nunca—Dijo Harry cuando su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia Draco.

—Mira que no—Dijo Draco—Dame esa raíz de mandrágora, ¿lo harás? Olvidé bajarla—.

—No toques eso, Potter—Dijo Snape bruscamente mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio—De hecho, no quiero verte aquí en absoluto—.

Harry lo miró fijamente, con la mano sobre el bulto de ramitas grisáceas—Pero su poción…—.

—Draco se encargará de preparar los ingredientes. Yo me encargaré de la elaboración de pociones para la enfermería—Snape le dio a Harry una mirada intensa que Harry no entendió—Hay ensayos de Primer y Segundo Año en mi escritorio que requieren ser marcados. A menos que planees estar aquí toda la noche, te sugiero que comiences con ellos. No se evaluarán por sí mismos—.

La petición de Snape no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto. Sus manos seguían destrozadas con finos temblores; Harry podía verlos cada vez que Snape buscaba algo, aunque eran mucho menos pronunciados de lo que habían sido. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry apartó la mano de la raíz de mandrágora y se apartó de la mesa de trabajo—Comenzaré con ellos—Dijo mientras empujaba a Snape para salir del laboratorio.

Antes de que lograra cruzar el umbral, Snape tomó su brazo—Una cosa más antes de que te duermas. Me gustaría que me acompañes a la Enfermería el sábado. Sé que prefieres estar presente cuando esa bruja realice sus exámenes y tu presencia tiende a reducir la cantidad de tiempo que pasas en la charla sin sentido—.

—Excelente—Dijo Harry con una brillante sonrisa—Estoy seguro de que estas mucho mejor que la última vez—Sin más preámbulos, se acomodó en el escritorio de Snape y sumergió su pluma en la botella de tinta roja de Snape, pensando de nuevo en lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, incluso si era para pociones.

Tomó el primer ensayo y comenzó a leer: _“El Moco de Flobberworm obtuvo su nombre cuando mi estúpido crup, Flubber, se infectó de gusanos y estornudó accidentalmente”._

* * *

Aquel sábado por la mañana había plomo en el techo del Gran Comedor, el color evocaba los pensamientos de las chimeneas llenas de troncos viejos, lentamente devorados por lenguas amarillas de fuego, de acurrucarse en sofás con grandes tazas de chocolate caliente en el que flotaban perezosamente las islas de malvavisco. Las velas que colgaban en lo alto podían hacer poco para aliviar la sensación de frío húmedo que parecía filtrarse a través de las piedras del castillo, pero, a pesar de la tristeza del día, cuando Harry finalmente se dirigió al desayuno, estaba sonriendo.

Harry le dio a Malfoy una breve sonrisa mientras pasaba por la mesa de Slytherin, luego miró más allá de él hacia la Mesa del Personal, donde Snape estaba sentado tranquilamente comiendo. Era difícil ver los temblores a menos que uno supiera qué buscar, y Harry lo tomó como una señal de que las pociones estaban funcionando de la manera en que estaban diseñadas.

—Es el día de Malfoy, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ron mientras Harry se sentaba a comer.

—¿Snape alguna vez explicó por qué nuestro último lote de anti-veneno falló? —Preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba el último trozo de huevo en su plato. Ella vio a Harry tomar su tostada diaria con jugo de calabaza, sus ojos registrando la forma en que todavía evitaba el tocino lo más posible.

—Sí, es el día de Malfoy, y sé tanto sobre él como tú—Respondió Harry, tratando de responder las dos preguntas a la vez—Alguien usó magia, eso es todo lo que sé, pero le dije a Snape y Draco que no lo hicimos. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo—Volvió a llenar su copa y cargó un puñado de frutas en su plato, renunciando a su habitual salchicha y huevo en busca de gachas y arándanos.

—Pero no puede haber sido magia—Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño—Todos somos mayores de edad, excepto Aaron, por supuesto, pero aún no cumplirá los diecisiete años. Ya lo hemos preparado dos veces, y funcionó perfectamente. Uno de los ingredientes debe haber salido mal—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Los reviso a medida que avanzo, y Snape es meticuloso acerca de sus reservas. Apuesto a que puede decirte sin mirar cuándo expiran—Le dio un bocado a su papilla y se encogió de hombros—Podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Pero Draco y yo empezamos la base anoche para que tú y Aaron puedan terminarlo mañana. Snape todavía tiene suficiente cantidad del último lote para verlo durante el fin de semana—.

—Nunca pensé que te oiría pasar tanto tiempo hablando de pociones—Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a Hermione para buscar otra salchicha. Él frunció el ceño cuando ella le dio una palmada en la mano.

—¿Has considerado preguntar? —Dijo ella bruscamente.

—En realidad no—Dijo Ron—Todavía tengo hambre así que déjalo, Hermione—Él clavó las dos últimas salchichas con su tenedor y las tiró en su plato antes de alcanzar el tazón de huevos revueltos.

—No sirve de nada, sabes—Dijo Ginny—Mamá lo ha intentado durante años—Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a Harry—Práctica de quidditch a las dos en punto. ¿Terminarás a tiempo con Snape? —.

—Debería—Dijo Harry—Pero si llego tarde, pon a Falconner en el aire. De todos modos, necesita pasar más tiempo volando con el equipo. Es realmente bueno cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor, pero cuando hay algunos cerca de las escobas, tiende a perderse allí—.

La frente de Ginny se frunció mientras inclinaba la cabeza—¿Por qué no vienes un poco más tarde, entonces? Tenemos el terreno de juego hasta las cinco, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para dejar que pruebe su mano como Buscador, mientras que Ritchie y Jack le envían las Bludgers—.

—Vuela con los dos como Buscadores hoy—Sugirió—Puedo enseñarle algunos trucos—Charlaron sobre Quidditch mientras Hermione observaba, con un interés no disimulado, cada bocado que Harry ponía en su boca.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Hermione? —Preguntó él, exasperado—¿Por qué mi desayuno es tan fascinante? —.

—No es tu elección habitual—Dijo Hermione pensativamente—Nada de lo que has hecho desde el comienzo del curso ha sido normal, y estoy tratando de averiguar por qué. Y antes de que me arranques la cabeza—Continuó, con los ojos entrecerrados—Estoy casi convencida de que no tiene nada que ver con el Profesor Snape. Sin embargo, me pregunto si es porque ya no tienes a Voldemort en la cabeza—.

Esto fue lo que le dio a Hermione la capacidad de conducirlo absolutamente libre—Eso es lo que he estado diciendo, ¿no? Además, estás comiendo más de lo habitual. Tal vez porque pasamos la mayor parte del año pasado medio muertos de hambre. Y Ron nunca deja de atiborrarse—.

—Esto no se trata de cuánto estás comiendo—Respondió ella acaloradamente—Sino de lo que estás comiendo. O más bien, de lo que no estás comiendo. No tocino, no salchichas, no champiñones, solo un poco de huevo y montones de fruta—.

Harry sintió que el color subía en sus mejillas—Sí, bueno, he ganado un poco más de lo que quería—Murmuró antes de meterse una cucharada de fruta en rodajas en la boca. ¿Qué problema tenía ella con lo que él elegía comer? Comía lo que sonaba bien y estaba tratando de evitar llenarse de postre después de la cena. No tenía idea de por qué aumentaba de peso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la duración de sus días, pero mantuvo los dedos cruzados para que Hermione no lo conectara con su siesta constante.

—Un poco más de peso te haría bien—Dijo Hermione, para sorpresa de Harry—Siempre has sido demasiado delgado, pero debemos agradecerle a tus familiares por eso. Solo usa un hechizo de expansión en tu ropa si no te queda bien, y si no sabes cómo lanzarlos, déjame saberlo y te enseñaré—Ella miró de reojo a Ron—Aunque sospecho que Ron podría conocerlos—.

Ron negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas llenas de comida—Nunca parece que gane una onza—Dijo, aunque se tomó el tiempo de tragar primero—No importa cuánto coma—Regresó a los restos de su desayuno y parecía estar considerando una tercera ronda, pero aparentemente decidió no hacerlo.

—Gana demasiado peso, Harry, y quizás tenga que cambiarte a Guardián—Dijo Ginny con aire de complicidad. Ella le guiñó un ojo y sonrió rápidamente mientras Ron balbuceaba, rociando trozos de pan tostado en su plato. Charlaron y bromearon entre ellos mientras debatían si cambiar las posiciones del equipo de Quidditch en función del tamaño—Aunque eso me haría Buscador y odio esa posición—Dijo Ginny con firmeza.

—Es hora de que me vaya—Dijo Harry de repente—Snape tiene una cita con Madame Pomfrey y dijo que podría estar ahí para eso—Apenas había hablado, se produjo un gran choque desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor. Mientras cientos de cabezas giraban hacia la mesa de Slytherin, estalló un estruendo de gritos, llantos y gemidos.

Harry se levantó de un salto y corrió por el pasillo, con Ginny, Neville, Luna y Hermione pisándole los talones. La Mesa del Personal se vació y Harry miró rápidamente a Snape, sin sorprenderse de ver la furia y la preocupación grabadas en sus rasgos afilados. Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot y Ernie Macmillan ya estaban ayudando a algunos de los Slytherins a ponerse de pie cuando Harry saltó de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—¿Qué pasó? —Exigió mientras se agachaba junto a la pequeña Demelza Montague, que yacía en un montón de vajilla rota y jugo de calabaza derramado. La ayudó a sentarse y limpió la sangre que brotaba de su boca, descubriendo que se había mordido la lengua y el labio inferior. Agarró una servilleta y rápidamente la transfiguró en una almohadilla gruesa de gasa—Aquí. Muerde suavemente en esto—.

—Los bancos desaparecieron—Dijo otro aturdido Primer Año, sosteniendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza—Y trozos de las tablas, también—Miró a Snape y gimió, y Harry notó que la sangre goteaba entre sus dedos—¿Hermione? —.

—Estoy en eso—Dijo mientras los demás se extendían y empezaban a ayudar a los estudiantes. Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar un hechizo curativo rudimentario cuando Harry pasó al siguiente estudiante, mientras que Neville y Terry comenzaron a limpiar los restos del desayuno que se había estrellado contra el piso junto con los estudiantes.

McGonagall, Snape y Flitwick comenzaron a examinar lo que quedaba de los bancos y mesas, lanzando hechizos y confiriéndose periódicamente, sus voces demasiado bajas para ser escuchadas. De vez en cuando, uno de ellos dirigía su atención a un estudiante en particular, luego volvía a su investigación, con el rostro sombrío.

Una multitud se había reunido alrededor de los Slytherins, y mientras la mayoría mostraba expresiones de conmoción y preocupación, algunos parecían demasiado contentos con ellos mismos. Harry recordó esas caras con la intención de pensar en ellas para Snape una vez que entregaran a los heridos en la Enfermería. Se abrió camino hasta el final más cercano a la Mesa del Personal y encontró a Draco sentado en el piso, de espaldas a la pared y su brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry mientras caía rápidamente de rodillas junto a Draco.

—Costillas, creo—Jadeó Draco mientras negaba con la cabeza—Las piernas se desvanecieron. Hechizo cronometrado—Dijo entre respiraciones—Daphne cayó sobre mí—.

—Ron—Gritó Harry por encima de su hombro—Draco está herido. Ayúdame a llevarlo a la Enfermería—Frunció el ceño cuando volvió su atención a Draco—Si puedes alejar tu brazo, puedo tratar de inmovilizar tus costillas—Dijo.

Draco le lanzó una mirada escrutadora—No te ofendas, Potter, pero creo que esperaré a Pomfrey—Apoyó la cabeza contra las piedras frías y cerró los ojos.

Le tomó varios minutos a Ron separarse de los Cuartos Años que estaba ayudando, y cuando llegó, sus pantalones empapados goteaban un rastro de té detrás de él—Harper tiene una quemadura bastante desagradable en su brazo izquierdo, pero está en camino a la enfermería. ¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? —Dijo, su rostro se contorsionó de forma extraña, como si no estuviera seguro de considerar a Draco como amigo o enemigo.

—Costillas—Dijo Harry—Tomaré el derecha, tú toma el izquierdo—Ayudaron a Draco a levantarse y se unieron al desfile de heridos que caminaban. Lentamente, de dos y tres, los Slytherins lesionados fueron ayudados o llevados a la enfermería. En un ataque de resentimiento, Demelza no permitiría que nadie, excepto Snape o Harry, la ayudara, y la expresión de Harry no pudo evitar suavizarse cuando Snape la llevó a través de la línea.

Para su sorpresa, Harry se encontró presionado al servicio junto con Aaron y Hermione—Conoces las pociones de vista, Potter—Dijo Pomfrey enérgicamente—No muchos lo hacen. Ahora tráeme cuatro frascos del analgésico número dos, seis remedios para el dolor de cabeza, tres crece-huesos, un frasco de reabastecedor de sangre y ese gran tubo de pasta de moretones—Los tres se escabulleron al armario de Pociones y sacaron varias botellas de los estantes mientras ella comenzaba a reparar la profunda herida en el brazo izquierdo de Josalynn Carwell.

Cuando Harry finalmente tuvo un momento libre, regresó a través de la Enfermería y encontró a Snape sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaba la pared con Demelza asintiendo en sus brazos. Media docena de estudiantes se sentaron a cada lado de él, esperando su turno para ver a la bruja, acunando las partes dañadas de su cuerpo y con expresiones aburridas en la cara. Harry no podía culparlos. Esta no era su parte favorita del castillo.

—¿Sabe quién hizo esto? —Le pregunto suavemente.

—Tenemos nuestras sospechas—Dijo Snape, lanzándole a Harry una mirada de advertencia. Este no fue un tema para ser discutido en frente de una audiencia—Pasará algún tiempo antes de mi evaluación si decide esperar—.

—Hipogrifos salvajes y todo eso—Dijo Harry, deseando que se atreviera a darle un beso a Snape, pero sabía lo equivocado que sería un movimiento. No haría nada, para demostrar que era lo suficientemente maduro como para formar parte de una relación adulta—Veré si Madame Pomfrey requiere algo más, entonces—Pasó su mano por el cabello de Demelza y ganó un suspiro somnoliento por sus esfuerzos.

—¿Te sientes paternal, Potter? —Preguntó Snape con solo un poco de su habitual desprecio.

—No más que usted—Respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Volvió a la sala y encontró a Pomfrey metiendo al niño con la cabeza en la cama.

—Deberías estar bien a la hora de la cena—Dijo Pomfrey—Ahora toma esto y duerme un poco—Ella colocó seis gotas de una poción verde que Harry reconoció, pero no pudo recordar el nombre, en un vaso de agua y se la entregó—Wiggenweld en solución—Dijo para responder a la pregunta no formulada de Harry—Por conmoción cerebral. Lo has tenido varias veces—.

—Ahh—Dijo Harry, echando un rápido vistazo a la botella—¿Hay algo más que usted necesite? —.

—Dos remedios más para el dolor de cabeza, una poción para dormir y mezclar una jarra de poción calmante. Medio frasco en agua. Entréguelo a los niños de allí—Señaló con su varita a un rincón de la enfermería donde cuatro niñas sentadas con rostros blancos y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Pomfrey los envió rápidamente, y Harry se sintió como un elfo doméstico cuando el último Slytherin fue enviado de regreso a su sala común con instrucciones de tomar la mitad del frasco del remedio para el dolor de cabeza ahora y la otra mitad cuando se fueran a la cama esa noche. Regresó al armario de pociones con la intención de hacer un inventario, pero encontró a Aaron Stephenson allí.

—Pensé que descubriría lo que Hermione y yo necesitábamos para empezar—Dijo Aaron un poco tímidamente—No creo que lo haya dicho nunca, pero gracias por dejarme ayudar con la elaboración de pociones. Quiero ser un Maestro de pociones algún día y esto ha sido muy divertido—.

—¿Divertido? —Mientras Harry disfrutaba de casi todos los momentos que pasaba en las mazmorras, aquellos en los que no había dormido, no estaba seguro de categorizar la elaboración de pociones como algo divertido. La marca, sí. Cortar, cortar en cubitos y moler, no.

—No creo que quieras ser un pocionista—Dijo Aaron—Pero sí, es divertido. Si ves a Hermione, dile que empezaré todas las bases y que haremos el antídoto mañana—.

—Ella está allí—Dijo Harry, al ver su peluda cabeza junto a la de Draco—¿Por qué no se lo dices a ti mismo? Y a Draco también, ve a eso. Probablemente saldrá en libertad mañana—Suponiendo que Pomfrey lo retuviera tanto tiempo. Solo había pasado la única noche en la enfermería cuando recuperó todos los huesos de su brazo izquierdo, y Draco solo se había roto tres costillas.

Sin nada más que hacer, Harry se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Draco, se apoyó en dos piernas y cerró los ojos hasta que llegó la hora de la cita de Snape. Se encontró a sí mismo siendo sacudido, y a juzgar por el ángulo del sol, habían pasado algunas horas. Se dio la vuelta y se estiró, solo para encontrar a Pomfrey entregándole un plato de comida y un frasco de poción de nutrientes.

Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor, alcanzando automáticamente la mesa junto a la cama en busca de sus gafas. Se los puso y parpadeó—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama de la que no tenía memoria de entrar. Tomó la comida y la poción, trago una y devoró la otra como si no hubiera comido en días.

—El profesor Snape te encontró durmiendo en una silla y te llevó a tu cama—Dijo Pomfrey—Me hizo examinarte antes de que aceptara ser examinado él mismo. Estás anémico, Potter, así que te enviaré de vuelta a tu dormitorio con una botella de Nutrientes. Una cucharada por la mañana y por la noche debería ocuparse de ello—

—¿Anémico? —Pregunto Harry entre mordidas. Echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj y se quedó sin aliento. Ya era después de las dos. Ginny iba a matarlo, y aún no sabía cómo estaba Snape—¿Es por eso por lo que estoy durmiendo tanto? —.

—Probablemente—Dijo Pomfrey—Si no te sientes mejor en un par de semanas, ven a verme y te haré un examen más exhaustivo. Ahora mismo, sospecho que es porque tienes poco de hierro, algo inusual para los niños, pero no sin precedentes, y estas a punto de agregar una pulgada o dos a tu estatura. Y antes de preguntar, el profesor Snape lo está haciendo muy bien. No está satisfecho de que quiera que continúe con su régimen durante otras cuatro semanas, pero el veneno está casi fuera de su sistema, por lo que su pronóstico es excepcionalmente bueno—Su rostro se suavizó—Estás haciendo milagros con él, Harry—.

En lugar de dejar que ella lo viera sonrojarse, Harry centró su atención en su sándwich—No lo está haciendo fácil—Murmuró, complacido interiormente de que ella pensara que era bueno para Snape. Era la mejor noticia que había tenido en semanas—¿Puedo enviar la poción a mi habitación con Kreacher? Se asegurará de que llegue a salvo. Llego tarde a la práctica de Quidditch—.

Media hora más tarde, Harry estaba en su escoba volando a través de los Bateadores y Cazadores de Gryffindor en un intrincado ballet aéreo, con un Falconner de rostro pálido a su lado—Se supone que debes intentar vencerme por la Snitch—Dijo Harry—¿La has visto ya? —.

Falconner negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros y trataba de permanecer en la corriente de deslizamiento de Harry.

>> Esta por el aro de la izquierda de los oponentes—Gritó Harry mientras se acercaba bruscamente a lo que los pilotos muggles llamaban un Immelman, una media vuelta seguida de medio giro de barril para girar nuevamente hacia la derecha. Gritó mientras salía, agachándose sobre su escoba para correr hacia la Snitch. En el último segundo, se zambulló bruscamente en un espantoso amago de Wronski, retirándose en el último segundo para ver si Falconner lo seguía o si en realidad atrapaba a la Snitch esta vez. Mientras volaba hacia el cielo, puntos negros bailaban ante sus ojos y se mareó por un momento. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse, y prometió no volver a hacerlo con el estómago lleno.

—Genial—Gritó Harry un momento después—Ahora déjala ir otra vez y cierra los ojos durante diez segundos para darle una ventaja—Navegó en perezosas curvas en S y esperó a que Falconner comenzara a buscar de nuevo. Aproximadamente una hora después, Ginny detuvo la práctica del día y le dijo a Falconner que ordenara un Snitch de práctica a través de Quidditch de Calidad y se acostumbrara a atrapar la maldita cosa.

* * *

Después de tomar una ducha rápida para limpiar los eventos del día de su piel, Harry llegó al Gran Comedor justo a tiempo para captar el anuncio diario de la profesora McGonagall. Se metió en su lugar habitual entre Neville y Ginny y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa antes de asentir respetuosamente con la cabeza a Snape.

—Esta mañana marcó el ataque número ochenta y siete contra la Casa Slytherin desde el inicio del período—Anunció McGonagall, con los labios apretados en la línea firme que siempre hacía que Harry temiera que la siguiente palabra saliera de su boca fuera “expulsado”.

Los ojos duros de McGonagall recorrieron lentamente al grupo de estudiantes sentados en filas en sus mesas de la Casa—La guerra ha terminado, un hecho que muchos de ustedes parecen haber olvidado, a pesar de que muchos de ustedes estuvieron aquí para presenciarlo. No habrá más ataques. No más embrujos, maldiciones o maleficios. No más tareas arruinadas o libros de texto robados. Todos permanecerán en el Gran Comedor una vez que concluya la comida para obtener una explicación de algunas nuevas reglas que entrarán en vigencia de inmediato. Disfruten su comida… si pueden—.

El habitual zumbido de conversación comenzó tan pronto como las mesas se llenaron de comida, y mientras comía, Harry se encontró deseando haberse sentado con los Slytherins, solo para ver por sí mismo lo que hicieron del anuncio de McGonagall. Snape debió haber tenido algún tipo de reunión con su Casa, ya que ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente nervioso por sentarse nuevamente en sus mesas. Mirando de reojo a Hermione, llenó su plato con un grueso trozo de carne asada que baño en salsa oscura, se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza y empezó a comer.

La tensión que había comenzado a crecer cuando se sirvió el postre, se elevó a nuevas alturas cuando desaparecieron los platos. Las velas flotantes parpadearon y hubo un trueno de voces cuando Snape salió de la cercana Sala de Personal con el taburete de tres patas y el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¿Qué está haciendo con el Sombrero Seleccionador? —Susurró Neville, sus cejas se juntaron.

—No tengo idea—Le susurró Harry, sus ojos fijos en Snape—Supongo que McGonagall nos lo dirá, sin embargo—.

—Silencio—Ordenó Hermione mientras se recostaba contra Ron, dirigiendo toda su atención al podio donde McGonagall se encontraba susurrando a Sprout y Flitwick. Snape estaba de pie junto al taburete, su cara inescrutable.

—Si alguno de ustedes ya no recuerda la canción que el Sombrero Seleccionador nos dio en la Fiesta de Bienvenida—Dijo McGonagall—Reitero su mensaje para usted. Hogwarts es tan fuerte como su Casa más débil. Sin las contribuciones de las cuatro Casas, Hogwarts fallará—Ella se levantó—No deseo ser la última directora de esta Escuela, así que con la ayuda de los cuatro Jefes, he llegado a la conclusión de que todos somos responsables del éxito o el fracaso de Slytherin, y para garantizar que continuara siendo la Casa Slytherin, el Sombrero Seleccionador designará un tutor para cada estudiante que haya sido seleccionado en esa Casa—.

>> Se les llamará a todos, uno a la vez, para que lo designen como tutor o para que le asignen un tutor. Si no lo nombran, se espera que ayude a los que lo han sido. Se le dará más información. una vez que se realice la clasificación—Ella se volvió ligeramente—Profesor Snape, por favor llame el primer nombre—.

Snape desenrolló un largo rollo de pergamino y gritó el primer nombre—Hannah Abbott—.

Harry observó cómo Hannah se dirigía hacia el taburete y se sentó, su rostro envuelto en confusión. Cuando el sombrero se posó en su cabeza, ella sonrió y pareció estar escuchando.

—Daphne Greengrass—Anunció el Sombrero, y Hannah se lo quitó de la cabeza y se lo devolvió a Snape mientras le daba a la chica Slytherin una sonrisa fría.

Las siguientes dos estudiantes, Euen Abercrombie y Stewart Ackerley, fueron devueltas a sus asientos con un agudo “Siguiente” del Sombrero Seleccionador. El primer Slytherin, Malcolm Baddock, fue asignado a Orla Quirke de Ravenclaw. Harry no se sorprendió cuando Seamus fue enviado de regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor sin haber sido asignado a nadie, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando el Sombrero asignó a Astoria Greengrass a Hermione.

El Sombrero Seleccionador parecía estar un poco confundido cuando apareció Luna, y Harry sonrió, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía el Sombrero. No había muchos estudiantes en Hogwarts que hicieran que Harry desearía poder escuchar la conversación que debía tener lugar, pero Luna era una bruja tan inusual que no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se estaba diciendo. Como todos los demás, se quedó sin aliento cuando el Sombrero decidió que Luna sería la protectora de Draco Malfoy, y no pudo evitar mirar a Neville para ver qué pensaba su compañero Gryffindor. Harry se sorprendió de que el Sombrero hubiera pasado a Neville, y no pudo evitar pensar que había cometido un terrible error.

Hubo un poco de confusión cuando Draco apareció, y Harry se estremeció de compasión cuando el Slytherin se movió un poco mal y jadeó de dolor—Estoy bien—Dijo Draco cuando Snape colocó el Sombrero en su cabeza, luego se lo quitó cuando el ala anunció—¡Neville Longbottom! —Tan fuerte como pudo. Hasta ahora, el Sombrero simplemente había confirmado la tutela, como lo había hecho cuando se confirmó que Millicent Bulstrode tenía la protección de Terry Boot.

—Pensé que el Sombrero quería que Luna vigilara a Draco—Dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño mientras Draco empujaba el Sombrero de vuelta a Snape.

—Tal vez el Sombrero esté esperando que Draco vigile a Neville—Dijo Ginny—Aunque no puedo imaginar por qué—.

—O tal vez Draco los necesita a ambos—Dijo Harry sombríamente—Ha sido un objetivo más que nadie, y lo está recibiendo de ambos lados—.

—Supuse que estarías asignado a él—Dijo Seamus con frialdad—Ya que te has convertido en un amante de Slytherin y todo eso, pasando cada último minuto en las mazmorras. ¿Esperando que el sombrero te clasifique en Slytherin a donde perteneces Harry? —.

—Cállate—Siseó Ron cuando llamaron a Demelza Montague. Harry se inclinó hacia delante para ver con quién terminaría, esperando que el Sombrero lo llamara por su nombre. Le gustaba mucho la niña; en muchos sentidos, ella le recordaba a sí mismo cuando tenía once años, tenía curiosidad por todo y estaba decidida a no dejar piedra sin remover si eso le daba respuestas.

Para su decepción, el nombre que salió del borde del Sombrero fue el de Ron—Pero ella es un Primer Año—Exclamó Ron—¿Cómo se supone que debo protegerla cuando nunca la veo? —.

—Todo se explicará, señor Weasley—Dijo McGonagall desde la Mesa del Personal—Cuando hayamos terminado de clasificar—.

Para este punto, solo había una veintena de Slytherins que aún no habían sido asignados, y la mayoría de los anuncios del Sombrero no eran nada que no hubieran oído antes. Ya sabían que Michael Corner estaría protegiendo a Theodore Nott. Parvati todavía no estaba contenta con tener que vigilar a Julian Harper y lo miró con frialdad cuando el Sombrero lo confirmó.

Fue con un poco de temor que Harry se dirigió al frente cuando su nombre fue llamado. Oyó a varias personas murmurar las habituales imprecaciones, pero las ignoró—Profesor—Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Snape, satisfecho por el momento que Snape no estaba exagerando.

—Siéntese, señor Potter—Dijo Snape, e incluso si solo estaba imaginando que había un tono cálido en el tono de Snape, Harry estaba feliz de estar aquí con él—Hay cuarenta y siete ensayos que requieren ser marcados—Murmuró Snape suavemente mientras sostenía el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Harry por un momento—¿Va a bajar más tarde esta noche para ocuparse de sus deberes, o le espero mañana? —.

—Esta noche—Respondió Harry en voz baja—¿Le digo a Draco? Es su noche—.

—Entonces venga mañana—Respondió Snape mientras todo el Salón se inclinaba hacia delante para escuchar su conversación—Requiere descanso—.

—Está bien—Dijo Harry, sonriendo a Snape, sabiendo que tenía muy poco que ocultar. La Junta de Gobernadores no podía despedir a un profesor simplemente porque un estudiante lo deseaba. Si ese fuera el caso, Gilderoy Lockhart habría sido visto a las puertas al final de su primer día.

—Ahh, Harry Potter—Dijo el Sombrero mientras se hundía en la cabeza de Harry—Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de mirar dentro de tu cabeza otra vez. Hmm, muy interesante. Veo que llevas un poco de Slytherin dentro de ti—.

—Lo sabía—Le dijo Harry al Sombrero triunfalmente—Estás ladrando. Voldemort está muerto. Se suicidó dos veces. Lo sé, porque en una de esas ocasiones yo también morí. Todavía piensas que me iría bien en Slytherin, ¿verdad? —.

El sombrero se rió entre dientes—Dije que llevas un poco de Slytherin, no que deba colocarte allí. No, te has convertido en un gran Gryffindor desde la última vez que miré en tu mente. Pero una vez más, lo habrías hecho bien en Slytherin, y lo harás bien con este Slytherin—.

—¿Qué es lo que tú…? —Pero Harry nunca pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que el Sombrero lo estaba lanzando de lleno a otra controversia.

—Harry Potter se vinculará con Severus Snape—Anunció el Sombrero, para proferir el caos.

Un rugido barrió el Gran Comedor cuando Harry le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza como si se hubiera incendiado (otra vez). Saltó del taburete, mirando salvajemente alrededor del Gran Comedor, buscando una varita dibujada o el signo de un hechizo que salió terriblemente mal. Se quedó mirando la mesa de Gryffindor, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con horror, incapaz de volverse para encontrarse con la mirada de Snape. Sin saber qué hacer o decir, caminó sacudiendo las piernas hacia la mesa.

—Así que ahora eres el juguete sexual de Snape—Las odiosas palabras vinieron de algún lugar a lo largo de la mesa de Ravenclaw, y en el repentino silencio, cuatro profesores y McGonagall atracaron a Ravenclaw en cantidades variables de puntos. El reloj de arena gigante cumplió con todas las órdenes y enormes zafiros del tamaño de los huevos de gallina volvieron a subir a la parte superior del reloj de arena, dejando una mella considerable en la cantidad de puntos que habían acumulado.

—Detención, señor Stretton—Dijo Snape con una voz tan fría que la escarcha cubría las ventanas de la parte trasera del Gran Comedor—Graham Pritchard—Gritó, luego dijo en voz baja —Señor Potter, quisiera hablar con usted cuando hayamos concluido el asunto de esta noche—.

Harry se giró y le dio a Snape un apretado asentimiento—Sí señor—Se escabulló de vuelta a su asiento, todavía tratando de reconstruir lo que el Sombrero podría haber significado y lo que iba a hacer al respecto. Solo esperaba que Snape creyera que no tenía nada que ver con lo que salía de la boca del Sombrero... err, ala.

Apenas se hubo sentado, empezaron las preguntas—No sé por qué el Sombrero dijo eso, pero quería ponerme en Slytherin también, así que no tomo mucho en cuenta lo que dice—Susurró una y otra vez—No, no tengo idea de lo que Snape quiere—.

—No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, amigo—Dijo Ron.

—Tampoco estoy seguro de que quiera estar en ellos—Admitió Harry, y le lanzó a Snape una mirada preocupada que Snape pareció no ver. Su mente se desvió cuando el resto de los estudiantes se acercaron cuando sus nombres fueron llamados. ¿Qué podría haber querido decir el Sombrero Seleccionador? Temía que Dumbledore se hubiera equivocado, que había entendido mal la conversación que había tenido en su cabeza o en la estación de King's Cross, todavía no podía entender cuál, y que un trozo del alma de Voldemort había sobrevivido. La _cosa_ debajo del banco del ferrocarril no estaba muerta; Al menos, no más muerta que él.

Se las arregló para pensar en su camino hacia las W y levantó la vista solo cuando el nombre de Ginny fue llamado. Observó con vago interés mientras ella hablaba con Snape y descubrió que tenía la curiosidad de preguntarse de qué hablaban. Lo que sea que Ginny hubiera dicho, causó que Snape mirara en su dirección, aunque como de costumbre, Harry tuvo problemas para interpretar la expresión cuidadosamente en blanco que Snape tenía.

—Me pregunto qué le está diciendo el Sombrero Seleccionador a Ginny—Murmuró Hermione—Se ve realmente enojada y ni siquiera le ha dado un nombre todavía—.

—Tal vez no quiera—Ofreció Ron—Gin no es alguien a quien se le diga que no—Segundos después, el Sombrero casi saltó de la cabeza de Ginny cuando gritó—Blaise Zabini—Para los ojos de Harry, parecía que no había ningún amor perdido entre Ginny y el Sombrero Seleccionador, y por una vez, sabía exactamente cómo se sentía ella.

Diez minutos después, habían terminado. Snape regresó a la sala de profesores con el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador en la mano, y se fue tanto tiempo que Harry pensó que debía haberse puesto el Sombrero para descubrir por sí mismo de qué había estado hablando la maldita cosa cuando estaba sobre en la cabeza de Harry

Tan pronto como Snape regresó, McGonagall regresó al podio para entregar las reglas—Desde este momento hasta la Fiesta de Despedida en junio, todos los guardianes son responsables tanto de la seguridad como de la conducta del Slytherin que ha sido confiado a su cuidado. Si un miembro de la Casa Slytherin, incluido su Jefe, es amenazado o lesionado nuevamente, con un solo conjuro, maldición o maleficio en su persona, el tutor y la casa del tutor perderán cincuenta puntos cada uno—.

>> Si se conoce al perpetrador, esa persona pasará todos los sábados a partir de ahora hasta la Fiesta de Despedida en detención con el Señor Filch. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el castillo todavía necesita reparaciones y, a menos que hayan sido sus mejores deseos aprender técnicas de construcción muggle, es posible que deseen pensar dos veces sobre lo que hacen con sus varitas—.

>> Se espera que todos los tutores acompañen a sus estudiantes hacia las clases y de vuelta. No se tomarán puntos de los tutores por llegar tarde. Los tutores tendrán acceso a la sala común de Slytherin y, si lo desean, pueden permitir que sus alumnos los acompañen a las suyas, donde se les _harán_ _sentir_ como en casa—McGonagall cuadró sus hombros y sus ojos se endurecieron—Cualquier tutor que haya abandonado su cargo será despedido y su varita será cortada por el Ministerio de Magia. Serán expulsados no solo de Hogwarts, sino también de la Bretaña Mágica—.

Levantó un pergamino y dejó que se desplegara—Tengo aquí el Decreto Educativo Número Treinta, y sí, soy muy consciente de cuán desagradables son esas palabras. Pero en caso de que alguno de ustedes esté pensando en formas de evitar cumplir con su deber, sepa que Hogwarts tiene el apoyo incondicional del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Estará aquí mañana, si alguno de ustedes desea quejarse de lo onerosos que son sus nuevos deberes—.

>> Se espera que aquellos de ustedes a los que no se les haya confiado el cuidado de un Slytherin, apoyen a los que lo han hecho. Sería muy desafortunado encontrarse en un duelo con un amigo que ha jurado proteger a alguien que se encuentra en una posición vulnerable debido a una circunstancia. Como creo que todos ustedes son estudiantes inteligentes, estoy seguro de que no tengo que decirles que sus maestros y yo, seremos menos que indulgentes con aquellos que desarrollen el hábito de tomar malas decisiones. No quieren que los envíen a mi oficina. Si alguno de ustedes tiene más preguntas, sus Jefes de Casa estarán en sus salas comunes dentro de poco. Se les despide. Guardianes, por favor escolten a sus Slytherins a su sala común—.

Una cosa más—Dijo McGonagall cuando comenzó a alejarse del podio—Veintidós Slytherins fueron heridos en la broma de hoy. Otorgo 440 puntos a Slytherin en compensación por sus lesiones. También estoy quitando a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff 150 puntos de cada uno—Agitó su varita y la mesa de Ravenclaw gimió cuando el último de sus zafiros flotó hacia arriba.

Hubo una loca lucha cuando los guardianes recién nombrados buscaron a los Slytherin que debían proteger, y Harry se preguntó si alguno de ellos podría superar su animosidad el tiempo suficiente para trabajar juntos por el bien de la escuela. Fue un experimento interesante y que Harry esperaba que no cayera sobre sus cabezas.

Se sentó a horcajadas en el banco y observó cómo se solucionaban, y estaba realmente complacido de ver que la mayoría de los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore se esforzaban por ayudar. Sonrió cuando Ron y Demelza se evaluaron mutuamente; Ron debió haber pasado el examen desde que la estaba levantando y consintió en llevarla a las mazmorras.

Por fin, estaba solo con Snape, y Harry vio que el hombre caminaba hacia el banco de Gryffindor, con sus ropas ondeando tanto como lo habían hecho en el pasado. Harry apoyó su barbilla con la parte de atrás de su mano, su codo apoyado en la mesa, sus ojos cautelosos, su expresión reservada—No sé por qué el Sombrero dijo que deberíamos vincularnos—Dijo a la defensiva antes de que Snape pudiera decir una palabra.

—¿Te pedí que me dieras una explicación? —Dijo Snape, cuando se detuvo frente a Harry—Vi tu reacción a la declaración del Sombrero, y creo que estoy lo suficientemente familiarizado con tus decepciones como para conocer una respuesta genuina cuando lo veo. ¿Qué te dijo cuando te lo puse en la cabeza? —.

Harry sintió que su cara se entumecía, y dobló sus manos temblorosas en su regazo—¿Hablaste con eso? —Preguntó, tratando de comprarse un momento para acorralar sus miedos. Dejó que sus ojos se acercaran a la mesa que, a pesar de su antigüedad, estaba libre de iniciales talladas en ella. Una parte de su mente se preguntó si los elfos domésticos eran responsables de mantenerlo libre de graffiti.

—Sí—Admitió Snape en un gruñido bajo—Ese ridículo pedazo de sombrerería fue de poca ayuda—.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Harry, mirando hacia arriba, su curiosidad innata sangrando a través del miedo desnudo grabado en su rostro.

Snape se sentó pesadamente en el banco al lado de Harry—Me dijo que dejara de ser irritable con eso y que te hablara—.

Ni siquiera el más leve parpadeo de una sonrisa apareció. En todo caso, Harry se asustó más—¿No es necesario que te encuentres en Slytherin? La profesora McGonagall dijo que los Jefes estarían allí para responder preguntas—Dijo apresuradamente, necesitando más tiempo del que tenía para mantener esta conversación. Se arrojó del banco y rondó el Gran Comedor, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Sabía que le debía un recuento a Snape, pero para hacerlo correctamente necesitaba hablar sobre ese momento en el claro y lo que vino después. Quería darle a Snape acceso a ciertos recuerdos, pero no podía hacerlo mientras estaba siendo acompañado.

Snape miró a Harry con creciente inquietud. Se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia la sala de profesores con pasos enérgicos—Ven conmigo, Potter—Dijo resueltamente y esperó en la puerta a que Harry entrara.

Harry entró en la habitación, recordándolo de su época como Campeón de los Tres Magos, un honor que no había buscado ni querido. Para su sorpresa, lucía casi exactamente como lo había visto por última vez, con trofeos y premios escondidos en casi todos los rincones. Tragó la poca saliva que quedaba en su boca y caminó sobre sus piernas temblorosas hacia la silla más cercana. Se sentó rígidamente, mirando a Snape con precaución.

Como si comprendiera la repentina necesidad de espacio de Harry, Snape se dirigió a la chimenea y extrajo una cantidad de polvo Flu de un trofeo de cristal adornado que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea—La oficina de Minerva McGonagall—Dijo en su tono habitual. Se arrodilló y metió la cabeza en el fuego, esperando que la directora respondiera.

—¿Ya tienes problemas, Severus? —Preguntó McGonagall en alarma.

—Nada de eso—Respondió Snape—Aunque necesito su permiso para hablar con Harry Potter fuera de la presencia de sus compañeros de clase. El asunto es más complicado de lo que originalmente sospeché, y creo que habrá una necesidad legítima de privacidad—.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras McGonagall sopesaba las palabras de Snape. Finalmente, ella frunció los labios y asintió bruscamente con la cabeza—Muy bien, Severus. Espero un recuento completo mañana—.

—¿Bajo Veritaserum? —Preguntó Snape con un toque de burla en su tono.

McGonagall arqueó una ceja cuando ella le dirigió una mirada penetrante—Una grabación de Pensadero debería ser suficiente. Confío en que usted y Harry recordarán las reglas. Buenas noches, Severus, y no dudes en llamarme si necesitas ayuda—Ella se retiró antes de que Snape tuviera la oportunidad de resoplar su disgusto.

Snape se puso de pie y se volvió para mirar a Harry críticamente—Parece que pasarás la noche en mis habitaciones pésele a quién le pesé. Camina conmigo a las mazmorras. Me reuniré contigo en mis habitaciones tan pronto como pueda—.

* * *

La siguiente hora pasó en un borrón.

Sin saber qué hacer, Harry se sentó en el escritorio de Snape y comenzó a marcar ensayos mientras esperaba que Snape terminara con sus alumnos y los guardianes podrían haber tenido la oportunidad de ver la sala común de Slytherin por sí mismos. Apenas había comenzado a trabajar en el cuarto, cuando Snape entró por el pasadizo oculto que conectaba su suite con el pasillo fuera de la sala común.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Snape se sirvió un whisky de fuego y le dio a Harry una botella de cerveza de mantequilla antes de invitar a Harry a sentarse con él en el sofá. Por lo que recordaba, Harry nunca había visto a Snape beber algo más fuerte que un té tan negro que se parecía más a un ligero parecido con el tono.

No dijeron nada mientras cuidaban sus bebidas, cada uno perdida en sus propios pensamientos—Todavía estoy mal en Oclumancia—Dijo Harry de la nada—Creo que nunca lo dominaré realmente, pero hasta esta noche no pensé que lo necesitaría—.

—Continua—Dijo Snape suavemente.

Harry se movió en el sofá, subiendo una pierna mientras giraba—Hay tres recuerdos que quiero que veas, pero no quiero ponerlos en un Pensadero. Quiero que los veas aquí—Dijo, tocando suavemente su sien—Necesito que entiendas—Dijo implorando—Y no puedes hacerlo a menos que lo experimentes—El sudor frío le salpicaba la frente y el labio superior, y sentía como si fuera todo globo ocular y nervios tintineantes.

—En mi armario hay una camisa de dormir limpia. Entra en mi habitación y póntela—Dijo Snape después de pensarlo un momento—Ya estás pálido como una sábana, así que no me hago ilusiones de que esto será una tarea sencilla para ti. Puedes reaccionar con fuerza a los eventos que se reviven y que son claramente de naturaleza traumática, y deseo que te sea lo más cómodo posible. Dada tu reciente predilección por quedarte dormido en momentos inadecuados, creo que es mejor que lo hagas en una cama que en mi sofá—.

Era muy parecido a los primeros días que Harry había pasado en esta parte del castillo, y pasó por su rutina habitual a la hora de acostarse sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Se lavó la cara y comenzó a reflexionar, sus ojos demasiado abiertos se comían la mitad de su cara blanquecina. No era de extrañar que Snape quisiera que se acostara; el pobre hombre probablemente temía que Harry se desmayara.

Automáticamente, sacó una manta del armario alto y se acostó sobre la cama de Snape, quitándose las gafas y tirándolas al azar sobre la mesa de noche. Se levantó casi de inmediato y preparó las pociones que Snape aún debía tomar, y luego esperó junto a la cama a que Snape saliera de su turno en el baño.

Snape se detuvo cuando entró en la habitación y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con su cabello negro balanceándose alrededor de su rostro angosto mientras miraba desde la colección de pociones a Harry y de vuelta—Guarda la poción de sueño hasta que hayamos terminado, y asegúrate de que hay suficiente para ti mismo en caso de que la necesites—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Lo único que ayudará después de esto es Sueño Sin Sueños, y prefiero no tomarlo si puedo evitarlo—Tan pronto como Snape se acomodó en la cama, le entregó la poción de nutrientes y esperó a que la tomara.

—¿No se supone que debes tomar algo de esto también? —Preguntó Snape.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Harry suavemente—Supongo que Pomfrey te lo dijo, ¿eh? —Midió una cantidad y la tragó rápidamente, haciendo una mueca por el sabor. Nunca le sabría cómo algo diferente el fondo de un cubo de basura. Le entregó a Snape su dosis de Nagini-Adiós y esperó hasta que Snape hubiera bebido todo antes de subir a la cama y estirarse junto a él.

Mientras Harry yacía de espaldas, arrastrando hacia adelante los recuerdos que quería que Snape viera, Snape bajó las luces—Escuchaste sobre el cementerio cuando Dumbledore me hizo decirle lo que pasó—Dijo Harry en voz baja—Sabes que la Copa era un traslador. Sabes que Colagusano resucitó a Voldemort. Sabes que mi varita conectó con la suya y los espectros de mis padres me dejaron escapar. Quiero que lo veas—Continuó con un notable temblor en su voz—Quiero que prestes especial atención a la cosa que Colagusano puso en el caldero—Volvió la cabeza y encontró a Snape a su lado, sus profundos ojos oscuros enfocaban toda su atención en él.

Harry empujó el recuerdo al frente de su mente, sintiendo el picor agudo de las lágrimas calientes. No podía evitarlo, el horror y la culpa todavía lo roían cada vez que recordaba—Cuando estés listo—Susurró, apretando sus manos en puños tan apretados que sus uñas cortaban sus palmas.

Apenas escuchó el susurro del hechizo antes de que su mano alcanzara con Cedric la Copa de los Tres Magos, y aunque trató de separar sus emociones del recuerdo, era imposible hacerlo. Por siempre y sin tiempo, fue consciente de que Snape se retiraba suavemente de su mente, los dedos callosos de Snape limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¿Lo viste? —Harry raspó con voz ronca—¿Ese tipo de cosa humana que Colagusano dejó caer en el caldero? —Su estómago dio un vuelco y se levantó, y por un momento Harry pensó que iba a estar enfermo. Tomó enormes tragos de aire y saltó cuando la delgada mano de Snape comenzó a moverse en círculos lentos sobre su estómago.

—Sí—Respondió Snape en voz baja—Lo vi. El Señor Oscuro como era antes de que recuperara su forma corpórea. Potter... Retiro cada cosa vil que te he dicho—.

—Por favor, no—Suplicó Harry, empujando las palabras más allá del nudo en su garganta—Tú eres el único que _me ha visto_ y no puedo perder eso. Tuve suerte, y la cosa con la varita mágica fue porque era su Horrocrux. De todos modos, estabas más en lo correcto que en lo equivocado—.

—El siguiente... nadie lo sabe realmente porque solo le he dicho a Ron y Hermione, y ni siquiera ellos lo saben todo. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto. Sabes lo que tenía que hacer. Casi mueres para asegurarte de que lo descubrí a tiempo. Si alguna vez alguien mereció saber lo que pasó, eres tú—Harry se estremeció y tiró de la manta a su alrededor. Se volvió de costado y se hizo un ovillo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se volvió rígido y temeroso a Snape y asintió, incapaz de hablar.

 _“Abro al cierre”._ Harry escuchó a Snape jadear cuando aparecieron su madre y su padre. Vio a Voldemort lanzar la Maldición asesina, vio cómo el mundo se volvía verde brillante y un largo período de nada antes de salir de la luz blanca cegadora hacia un lugar que le recordaba vagamente la estación de King's Cross, y esta vez cuando miró debajo del banco, Se quedó mirando la cosa por debajo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

La cara que lo saludó cuando salió de la memoria era casi tan blanca como la suya—¿Por qué querías que fuera testigo de eso? —Exigió Snape—¿Qué podría ser tan importante que requieras que te vea morir? —.

Harry tardó varios minutos en encontrar la fuerza para responder. Enterró su cara en el colchón, dando toda su concentración al simple acto de respirar. Llevar aire a sus pulmones parecía más allá de sus habilidades en este momento. Su pecho se sentía como si estuviera envuelto en bandas de hierro, y su corazón latía tan rápido que Harry no estaba seguro de que estuviera haciendo nada bien—El poco de alma debajo del banco, lo viste, ¿verdad? —Dijo, o pensó que lo hizo. No sabía si había logrado forzar las palabras, o si todavía estaban revoloteando en el interior de su cabeza como pájaros asustados.

Snape estuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que Harry finalmente tuvo que levantar la cabeza—Yo respondí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Sí, a ambos—Dijo Snape tan sombríamente que Harry intuitivamente miró detrás de él en busca de peligro—Supongo que conectarás los puntos por mí—Gruñó Snape, claramente desconcertado por los recuerdos de los que había sido testigo.

—Tanto como pueda—Dijo Harry en un susurro casi—Este es el último. Entonces espero que puedas decirme qué significa todo esto, porque no entiendo lo que está diciendo—Adelantó su conversación con el Sombrero Seleccionador que, en comparación con los otros dos, fue afortunadamente breve, aunque no menos desgarrador por su brevedad. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Harry mientras pensaba en las ramificaciones de todavía poseer un poco del alma de Voldemort.

Sin una palabra, Snape tomó a Harry en sus brazos y lo dejó llorar—Hablaré con el retrato de Dumbledore por la mañana—Murmuró sin tono—Duerme, Harry. Tu cuerpo requiere descanso—.

* * *

El retrato de Dumbledore demostró estar tan atónito y perplejo como Harry y Snape, y mientras el castillo se adaptaba a su nueva rutina, los dos analizaron todas las notas sobre Horrocruxes que Dumbledore había hecho a lo largo de la vida de Harry. Los tres acordaron que la maldición asesina debería haber funcionado. Voldemort debería estar muerto y el último rastro de alma erradicado. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de por qué el Sombrero pensaba que Harry debería vincularse con Snape o qué tenía que ver con los últimos remanentes ocultos de Voldemort que aún no se habían encontrado.

A la luz de la declaración del Sombrero Seleccionador, la única vez que Harry se sintió casi humano fue cuando estaba en el aire, y se acercó al Quidditch con una nueva ferocidad, volando con un abandono tan imprudente que incluso Ginny estaba considerando mandarle a la banca.

—Te das cuenta de que prefiero perder que verte matarte, ¿verdad? —Dijo Ginny enojada mientras terminaban su última práctica antes del próximo partido contra Slytherin. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos marrones, y Harry sintió que una oleada de culpa lo aplastaba. Ella tenía razón y él lo sabía. Él asintió, agachando la cabeza.

>> No has sido tú mismo desde esa noche con el Sombrero Seleccionador—Dijo ella en voz más baja—Sabes que puedes decirnos algo, ¿sí? Te ayudaré si puedo, Harry. No me gusta verte así—.

Harry se sentó en el banco del vestuario y se mordió las uñas por un momento. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos, y luego dijo con una voz tan suave que era casi imposible de escuchar—El Sombrero Seleccionador dice que todavía llevo un poco de Slytherin dentro de mí—.

Ginny se puso las manos en las caderas y le dirigió una mirada larga y escrutadora—Y estás pensando que podría ser Voldemort—Dijo ella, sin sorprenderse cuando Harry asintió—Entonces, si el Sombrero tiene razón, ha sido así desde la Batalla. No dejes que te preocupe tanto, Harry. No es que de repente vayas a torcerte o algo así. Además, si alguien quisiera intentar recuperarlo, primero tendrían que capturarte, y no creo que Snape esté dispuesto a dejar que eso suceda—.

La cabeza de Harry se alzó y una débil carcajada salió—Eso podría ser lo más sensato que he escuchado en todo el mes. Gracias, Gin—Dijo, levantándose para darle un abrazo—Oh, quería preguntarte. ¿Qué haces con Blaise mientras estamos en la práctica? —.

Ginny se rió y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla, reconociendo el cambio de tema de Harry por lo que era. Todavía estaba demasiado sobrecargado para hablar con ella al respecto—Se junta con Draco, Luna y Neville. Lo recogeré tan pronto como haya limpiado aquí. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —.

—Sí, me siento mejor—Respondió, respirando con calma por primera vez en un mes.

—Bien—Dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante—Mañana todavía espero que vueles con fuerza contra Draco, pero no como si estuvieras intentando hacer un agujero en el cielo. ¿Entendido? —.

—Sí, Capitán—Dijo y le dio un alegre saludo. Encerró su escoba en el armario de escobas y la ayudó a terminar las pocas tareas restantes que acompañaban al equipo—Intentaré atrapar la Snitch rápido. Se supone que lloverá mañana y hace frío allá arriba—.

—Intenta los encantamientos calentadores en tus guantes—Aconsejó e intercambiaron consejos hasta el castillo.

Cuando Harry se despertó, la lluvia azotaba las ventanas del castillo y salpicaba con furia contra las piedras desgastadas, como si estuviera determinado a desatar sus torrentes furiosos en aquellos que estaban protegidos dentro de sus paredes. En la torre de Gryffindor, Harry trazó una gota de lluvia por la ventana con la punta de su dedo, temblando por el frío que se filtraba por el cristal, temiendo la idea de volar en esta tempestad.

Se puso el uniforme de Quidditch y luego se lo quitó para lanzarle hechizos de expansión para que le quedara bien. Suspiró y se examinó a sí mismo en un espejo cercano, sacudiendo la cabeza con consternación ante la barriga que estaba desarrollando. Era desconcertante en el mejor de los casos, exasperante en el peor. A este ritmo, sería tan redondo como lo había sido Crabbe en Navidad. Su dieta no hizo ninguna diferencia; ganó peso ya sea que comiera carne y papas o que eligiera frutas y verduras.

Satisfecho, se dirigió al Gran Comedor y se llenó de gachas y té. Al otro lado del pasillo, Draco Malfoy también estaba realizando sus rituales habituales previos al partido, y Harry esperaba que tuviera la oportunidad de desearle suerte a Draco antes de que Hooch diera el pitido inicial.

Mientras Ron reducía la comida a un ritmo temible, Harry sacó su varita y le arrojó encantamientos para calentar sus guantes y su capa. Le entregó sus gafas a Hermione, quien sonrió y lanzó un fuerte _Impervius_ antes de devolverlas—Tus encantamientos se sostienen mejor que los míos—Dijo a modo de agradecimiento.

—Y aquí pensé que era algo de buena suerte—Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—Nos vemos después del partido. Oh, estaré en las gradas de Slytherin con Demelza, Blaise, Luna, Neville y Astoria. Todos estamos sentados juntos. La mayoría de los guardianes de Gryffindor estarán allí—Le dio a Ron un beso en la mejilla y se escabulló hacia la mesa de Slytherin, saludando a Demelza mientras se abría camino a través del Salón.

Los ataques a los Slytherins fueron disminuyendo cada semana, y algunas amistades genuinas parecían estar floreciendo. Harry no podía estar más contento, aunque aún se convertía en una masa de ansiedad cada vez que pensaba en su propia conversación con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Solo deseaba haberle confiado a Ginny antes. Tenía una rara comprensión de cómo era vivir con el espectro de Voldemort atormentando sus pensamientos, y eso hizo que su visión fuera invaluable.

Un gemido surgió del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor cuando salió de las puertas del castillo y entró en la feroz tormenta. La lluvia era muy gélida y, a menos que Harry no lo supiera, también había trozos de hielo mezclados. Después de un breve discurso de Ginny.... _“Maldita sea, Harry, atrapa a esa jodida Snitch pronto para que podamos volver a entrar”_ , corrieron hacia el terreno de juego y se pararon en un círculo miserable cuando el anunciador leyó sus nombres de una tarjeta.

Harry se acercó a Draco mientras Ginny estrechaba la mano del capitán de Slytherin—Solo quería desearte suerte—Dijo con seriedad cuando la lluvia comenzó a gotear de su nariz—Fuiste el mejor contra el que he jugado, y he estado deseando hacerlo de nuevo—.

Draco le dirigió una mirada burlona y extendió su mano—Que gane el mejor Buscador, y no serás tú, Cararajada—.

Harry se rió y estrechó la mano de Draco—Ya veremos, hurón—Con eso, dio un puntapié y salió disparado hacia el cielo, haciendo un círculo y gritando de puro placer mientras salía volando. Captó la mirada de Snape y sonrió, luego comenzó a volar en círculos perezosos mientras esperaba que Hooch soltara la Snitch y tocara el silbato. Cuando terminó su primera vuelta, estaba empapado y listo para terminar.

Sonó el silbato, la Quaffle voló en el aire y el partido estaba en marcha. Gillian Matthews atrapó el Quaffle y se dirigió hacia el final de Slytherin con ocho jugadores en persecución. Pasó a Ginny, pero el pase fue interceptado por uno de los cazadores de Slytherin. Antes de que el Cazador hubiera llegado al centro del campo, Jack Sloper había enviado una Bludger justo frente a la escoba del cazador. Jimmy Peakes estaba justo allí, y sacó la Quaffle caída.

Harry retiro su atención del combate y comenzó a escanear los cielos en busca de cualquier señal de la Snitch. La lluvia hizo que la diminuta bola de oro fuera casi imposible de detectar, y entrecerró los ojos por reflejo mientras volaba alrededor del campo.

—Y Weasley marca, poniendo a Gryffindor en el tablero—Gritó el locutor a los vítores dispersos de aquellos Gryffindors que habían desafiado la tormenta para ver. Harry se giró para darle a Ginny un pulgar hacia arriba y casi voló directamente hacia la Snitch, que lo estaba golpeando como si fuera un cañón. Cerró el puño a su alrededor y se miró la mano antes de levantarla sobre su cabeza.

Hooch hizo sonar su silbato y los jugadores se detuvieron confundidos, mirando alrededor y esperando descubrir quién había cometido una falta. Hubo un silencio por parte del anunciador y Harry no estaba seguro de si el partido había terminado o no. Voló hacia donde Hooch estaba flotando.

—Bueno, ¿Potter? —Preguntó ella bruscamente—¿Necesitabas un tiempo fuera? —.

—No—Dijo Harry—Tengo la snitch—La sostuvo y la mostró para ambos equipos—Pero creo que hay algo malo en ella. Voló hacia mí—.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Draco, una mirada de absoluta traición torciendo sus finos rasgos—Las snitches no vuelan a las manos de los Buscadores, Potter. ¿Qué le hiciste? —.

—Nada—Dijo Harry, claramente desconcertado. Le entregó la Snitch a Hooch encogiéndose de hombros—Si tiene otra, podemos reiniciar el partido. Tiene que haber algo mal con esa—.

—¿Estás loco, amigo? —Dijo Ron con asombro—La atrapaste. Nosotros ganamos—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No si la Snitch fue manipulada. ¿Podemos repetirlo, por favor? —Preguntó—¿Con una snitch diferente? —Estaba mojado, tenía frío, pero no aceptaría esto como una victoria, no cuando alguien claramente había manipulado el juego contra Slytherin.

Ginny estudió la cara de Harry y asintió lentamente—Por mi está bien—Le dijo a la señora Hooch sobre el aullido del viento—Si Harry piensa que la Snitch está mal, eso es suficiente para mí. Tenemos un repuesto, ¿verdad? —.

—Naturalmente—Dijo Hooch. Voló a la cabina del anunciador para contarle a McGonagall, Snape y Williamson lo que había sucedido y esperó a que alguien trajera una nueva Snitch de su oficina. Los jugadores volaron de regreso al suelo y se volvieron a formar, lanzándose encantamientos de calentamiento mientras esperaban. Harry levantó los ojos hacia la Grada de Maestros, preocupado por lo que Snape estaba pensando.

Un Slytherin que Harry reconoció como el chico que había volado como Buscador durante su sexto año corrió al campo con una pequeña caja en la mano. Se lo entregó a la señora Hooch antes de retirarse a la seguridad de las gradas. Abrió la caja y le pasó la Snitch a Draco y Harry.

Ambos tomaron unas cuantas vueltas para atraparlo antes de que pudiera volar. Cuando Harry se lo devolvió a Draco, le preguntó—¿Te parece bien? —.

Draco se encogió de hombros—Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de cómo diría si alguien la hubiera encantado para volar con cualquiera de nosotros, pero parece que se está comportando normalmente—Le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa—Me di cuenta de hablabas en serio cuando pediste volver a jugar el partido. No hay resentimientos, Potter—.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry. Señaló a Ginny—Estamos listos—Lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro a Snape, pero a esta distancia y en este clima era imposible ver algo más que un contorno vago.

Hooch lanzó una serie de encantamientos sobre la Snitch—Por si acaso—Dijo, sus rasgos severos casi ásperos—Eso debería cancelar cualquier encantamiento que se haya lanzado sobre ella y restaurarla para que coincida con la condición—Los jugadores comenzaron, la Snitch fue liberada, el silbato sonó y la Quaffle fue lanzada al aire y en manos del Cazador de Slytherin, Eamon Hughes.

Menos de un minuto después, Ron bloqueó un intento de gol y lanzó la Quaffle a Ginny mientras Harry se elevaba sobre su cabeza. Él voló junto a Ginny solo para despegar momentos después y seguir a Draco por el campo durante una o dos vueltas. Hubo una furiosa batalla por la Quaffle en el mediocampo cuando Peakes dejó caer la resbaladiza bola y cuatro cazadores se lanzaron por ella.

Hubo una colisión cercana y, queriendo apartarse del camino, Harry se detuvo bruscamente y giró con fuerza hacia la izquierda, mirando a través de las gotas de lluvia en busca de algo que luciera brillante y dorado. Apenas se hubo levantado de la curva, la Snitch voló hacia un lado de su cabeza, golpeando contra su mejilla hasta que levantó la mano. Con un suspiro, levantó la mano y voló hacia Hooch.

—Otra vez no—Vino el lamento lastimero del locutor—Potter tiene la Snitch—Dijo la voz con resignación.

Cuando Hooch tomó la Snitch de la mano extendida de Harry, ella hizo sonar el silbato y señaló que el partido había terminado—En todos mis años, Potter, nunca he visto que un partido termine en menos de treinta minutos, y mucho menos en dos. ¿Qué le hiciste a la Snitch? —.

—Nada—Protestó Harry—La comprobó usted misma. Incluso Draco pensó que estaba bien. No sé qué pasó. Nunca antes había sido atacado por una Snitch. Bludgers, sí. Snitches, no—Siguió a Hooch y al resto de sus compañeros al suelo. El fuerte frío que sentía dentro no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

—Puntuación final—Vino la voz abatida del puesto del anunciador—Gryffindor 160, Slytherin cero. Peor partido de quidditch jamás—.

Draco lo estaba esperando cuando Harry desmontó, su cabello rubio pegado a su cabeza, goteando—No tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero sé que no hiciste trampa—Dijo sin rodeos—Lo que significa que tu magia se ha desbocado. No hay otra explicación. Ve a ver a Pomfrey, Potter. Mientras tanto, intentaré convencer a la Casa de que fue un partido honesto. Deséame suerte—.

—Tal vez debería hablar con ellos en su lugar—Dijo Harry, con el corazón hundido hasta los dedos de los pies ante las palabras de Draco. Si su magia iba mal, como dijo Draco, tal vez la afirmación de Ginny estaba mal y estaba dando la vuelta... o alojando al próximo Señor Oscuro en algún lugar de su cráneo. El pensamiento lo enfermó, y si no fuera por los encantamientos de Anti-Aparición, ya habría estado en la mitad del mundo. Debió haberse girado en el lugar desde que la mano de Draco salió y lo sostuvo.

—Mejor aún—Dijo Draco en voz baja, con sus ojos grises plateados llenos de preocupación—Ve a ver a Severus. Iré contigo—Le hizo una seña a Ritchie Coote y le arrebató la Firebolt a Harry de la mano—Hazle un favor a Potter y guárdala por él—Dijo, empujando la escoba a Ritchie.

—Está bien—Dijo Ritchie con una mirada perpleja a Harry. Ritchie se dirigió hacia el vestuario de Gryffindor sin decir una palabra, aparentemente habiendo decidido que había algunas cosas que no necesitaba saber.

Mientras Draco envolvía un brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros, Harry escuchó a Ron gritar—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? —Antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra, Draco se volvió—Mazmorras—Respondió sucintamente.

Harry se dejó llevar al castillo, caminando automáticamente, sus pensamientos se movían tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar uno antes de que diez más clamaran por su atención. Estaban a mitad de camino de las habitaciones de Snape antes de que incluso se diera cuenta de que Draco había lanzado hechizos de secado sobre ambos.

—Gracias—Dijo, su cuerpo se sacudió con escalofríos. Doblaron una esquina, casi chocando con Snape, pero Harry caminó directamente hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la mitad de Snape, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Snape y tratando de absorber algo del calor del hombre en su piel. Se sentía entumecido por dentro y por fuera, y no estaba seguro de volver a estar caliente.

—No tengo idea de lo que está pasando con Potter, señor—Escuchó decir a Draco—Pero es un desastre. Trató de aparecerse fuera de aquí o algo así una vez que terminó el partido. Tiene mucha suerte de no haberlo hecho. Su magia se ha desbocado, así que iba a llevarlo a la enfermería, pero creo que él necesita estar aquí—.

Snape envolvió un brazo alrededor de Harry—Ve a la sala común, Draco, y diles que estaré allí directamente, que estoy investigando el resultado del partido de hoy con Madame Hooch y Madame Pomfrey y decidiré si Slytherin presentará una protesta en ese momento—.

—Fue un partido justo, señor—Respondió Draco—Lo que haya sucedido no fue culpa de Potter—.

—Entiendo eso—Dijo Snape—Pero hay apariencias y la verdad. Ya deberías poder reconocer la diferencia. Estaré en la Enfermería con Potter en caso de que sea necesaria mi presencia—Se apartó un poco y Harry se volvió hacia la entrada de la mazmorra, con la cara tensa y los ojos bajos—Gracias, Draco—Dijo Snape—No olvidaré esto. Vamos, Potter—.

Minutos más tarde, Harry estaba en la sala de examinación, escondido en un rincón de la Enfermería con Madame Pomfrey de pie junto a él—Atrapar la Snitch dos veces en quince minutos debe ser una especie de récord, señor Potter—Dijo a la ligera—¿Por qué no te un sientas en la esquina mientras veo si finalmente puedo deshacerme del profesor Snape? —.

Harry frunció el ceño—No, preferiría que se quedara, si está bien—.

Pomfrey le dirigió una mirada especulativa—Solo quise decir que ya que él está aquí, puedo examinarlo también para ver si hemos logrado eliminar el último veneno de esa criatura de su sistema—Ella se volvió hacia Snape—Conoces el procedimiento. Quítate las ropas y los zapatos externos, por favor, y abre tu camisa—Ella reunió las listas de Harry y Snape de su oficina y hojeó las notas que había hecho en la última cita de Snape.

La oportunidad de sentarse en silencio y observar ayudó a estabilizar los nervios deshilachados de Harry, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que algo pudiera salir bien para un cambio. Todo lo que quería era ser normal, solo otra cara en la multitud, pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta, algo inusual parecía suceder. Se había girado tan a menudo, que se sorprendió de no haber hecho un agujero en la tierra.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y vio que Snape se quejaba de la cama y se estiraba sobre ella. Madame Pomfrey trabajó con su habitual eficiencia nítida, extrayendo un poco de sangre del pliegue del brazo de Snape y agregando tres gotas de puro Nagini-Adiós a la muestra. Agitó su varita sobre ella y saltó hacia atrás cuando estalló en llamas.

Snape se incorporó rápidamente y Harry retrocedió mientras jadeaba—¿Qué pasó? —Exclamó mientras Madame Pomfrey miraba fijamente la placa de petri y el final de su varita. Le entregó el pequeño frasco de poción a Snape.

—¿Podría algo estar mal con esto? —Preguntó ella, sacudida—Es la solución que Harry elaboró después de que te trajeron aquí. Lo he estado usando como medio de prueba todo el tiempo—.

Por una vez, Snape no hizo ningún comentario despectivo acerca de las habilidades de Harry para hacer pociones. Descorchó el frasco y se frotó una gota entre los dedos antes de inhalarlo, con los ojos cerrados—Parece estar intacto. ¿Quizás la placa de petri contenía algún contaminante? —.

—Debe haberlo hecho—Respondió Pomfrey, aunque Harry no vio cómo eso era posible. Era meticulosa hasta el extremo, y después de haber servido algunas detenciones en la limpieza de calderos, sabía lo importante que podía ser la limpieza. Trajo una nueva placa y la esterilizó con calor mientras los dos miraban.

—¿Intentamos esto de nuevo? —Preguntó, su mano apoyada sobre el brazo de Snape. Cuando él asintió, ella volvió a extraer la pequeña cantidad de sangre que necesitaba. Harry observó atentamente mientras ella agregaba cautelosamente las tres gotas de solución, manteniendo sus dedos cruzados para que esta vez el líquido se aclarara cuando lanzara el hechizo. En cambio, el fuego era más grande, las llamas saltaban al menos un pie sobre sus cabezas.

Hubo un silencio pronunciado cuando los tres intercambiaron miradas largas—No es mi sangre lo que está en discusión—Dijo Snape finalmente—Tampoco hay un problema con la poción o la placa de petri, que deja a la magia como el último elemento no contabilizado. Dados los eventos que ocurrieron en el partido de Quidditch, Señor Potter—Continuó—Sugiero que Madame Pomfrey le haga un examen a fondo—

La varita de Pomfrey ya estaba dirigida hacia él cuando Harry se puso de pie, sus dedos temblorosos tartamudeando con el cierre de su capa. Sintió el hormigueo de un poderoso hechizo barriéndolo antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de quitarse los zapatos, y sintió que el color desaparecía de su cara cuando una especie de chillido involuntario se derramó de sus labios.

—En la cama, señor Potter—Dijo en voz baja, lo que asustó a Harry más de lo que quería admitir. Se tumbó de espaldas, pero se incorporó inmediatamente cuando ella le ordenó que se quitara la camisa. Fue lento en obedecer y la apretó contra su pecho desnudo una vez que se la quitó.

Había ganado por lo menos seis libras desde que lo había visto por última vez, casi todo en su estómago, y por primera vez en su vida se avergonzaba de cuánto pesaba. No tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaba Dudley con ser del tamaño de una ballena pequeña; apenas podía manejar ser del tamaño de un caballo pequeño. Se recostó, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo. No quería ver el horror y el disgusto en sus caras. En consecuencia, nunca vio la mirada de alarma que pasó entre Pomfrey y Snape.

La hoja de notas comenzó a rascarse con furia, y mientras estaba allí, Harry imaginó las notas que estaba anotando.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Mago_   
>  _173 cm_   
>  _73 kg_   
>  _Propenso a ataques de magia salvaje_   
>  _Miope_   
>  _Anémico_   
>  _Poseído por el Señor Oscuro_   
>  _Sobreviviente a la maldición asesina… dos veces_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Las palabras “Nada especial”, nunca se verían en sus registros médicos. La varita de Pomfrey siguió moviéndose y la pluma hizo anotación tras anotación tras anotación. Ella palpó su abdomen, presionando lo suficiente en lugares para hacer que él se estremeciera. Cuanto más apretados se apretaban los labios, más se disparaba su ritmo cardíaco.

—Quédate aquí, Potter—Dijo bruscamente antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, con el largo pergamino detrás de ella. Cuando sus ojos la siguieron, se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Una bandada de colibríes se instaló en su estómago y comenzó a clavar sus picos como agujas en su interior. Se arriesgó a mirar a Snape y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Snape estaba sentado en la silla que Harry había ocupado antes, su rostro se volvió completamente ceroso, su expresión completamente en blanco. Era como mirar una imagen grabada, y Harry no estaba seguro de que Snape estuviera vivo—¿Profesor? —Susurró, asustado—¿Profesor Snape? —.

La cabeza de Snape giró una fracción de pulgada cuando parpadeó una vez muy lentamente, y Harry no podía decir si su presencia estaba registrada. Como si ejerciera una tremenda fuerza de voluntad, los ojos negro azabache de Snape comenzaron a mostrar algunos signos de vida cuando finalmente descansaron en el rostro de Harry—Estoy aquí, Potter—Su voz sonaba como si estuviera hablando desde un rincón oscuro de la tierra.

Madame Pomfrey regresó, cargada con un antiguo tomo que Hermione habría babeado. Lo colocó en la cama junto a la cadera de Harry y lo abrió en una página marcada, escaneando las líneas de texto con su dedo. Se detuvo en un párrafo en particular y repitió algunas frases varias veces por lo bajo antes de levantar su varita y lanzarlo.

La luz verde brillante, incómodamente cercana al color de la maldición asesina, se encendió desde la punta de su varita y rodeó a Harry desde la axila hasta las rodillas. Se congeló a su alrededor en una bola de luz pulsante, y luego estalló en un miasma espectacular de color—Creo que he encontrado la fuente de la magia que arruinó mis hechizos de diagnóstico—Dijo débilmente.

El rico corazón de Harry se aceleró y comenzó a sudar frío mientras se recordaba que morir realmente no dolía mucho. _“Más fácil que quedarse dormido”_ había dicho Sirius, y resultó ser cierto. Respiró hondo y se preparó para escuchar las palabras que había pasado el último mes tratando de evitar. Voldemort seguía vivo, albergado en algún lugar dentro de él.

—No sé cómo sucedió esto—Dijo Pomfrey en un tono vacilante, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Snape, que estaba tan sombrío como nunca lo había estado—Pero parece que está embarazado, señor Potter—.

Una ola de repulsión se apoderó de Harry cuando su inquietud se transformó en terror y trató de estrangularlo. Cuando su mente una vez más proporcionó una imagen de la criatura debajo del banco en la estación de King's Cross, sus dedos se curvaron en garras y comenzó a arañar su estómago.

—¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo! —Gritó mientras rastrillaba profundos surcos en su carne, rasgando su piel hasta que sus manos estuvieron ensangrentadas—No es un bebé—Gritó Harry, con los ojos desorbitados—No estoy embarazado. ¡Es Voldemort! —Oh dios, se iba a poner enfermo—¡Tienes que sacármelo! —.

Pomfrey palideció cuando ella trató de agarrar una de sus muñecas, pero Harry apartó su mano, determinado a erradicar la última parte de maldad que había dentro de él—Si no lo haces, haré que alguien me mate—Miró frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación—Malfoy me debe un favor. Lucius. Sé que a él no le importaría matar al Elegido. Sácalo o iré con él—Empezó a levantarse de la cama cuando el mundo se volvió negro.


	6. Es Difícil Atrapar Una Snitch Cuando Hay Una Quaffle En Tu Vientre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Era casi de noche cuando Harry se despertó en su cama habitual en la Enfermería, y en el momento en que se movió, Madame Pomfrey vertió poción calmante en su garganta. Él parpadeó sorprendido y tiró las sábanas de la cama cuando se incorporó. El recuerdo de su examen regresó con prisa, y buscó con urgencia sus gafas, necesitando escapar de la enfermería, para abandonar Hogwarts mientras lidiaba con esta nueva crisis.

—De vuelta en la cama, Potter—Le ordenó Madame Pomfrey en el tono más sensato que Harry le había escuchado usar—Permanecerás aquí toda la noche. Tuviste una gran conmoción y necesitas tiempo para recuperarte—.

—¡No entiendes! —Exclamó Harry mientras sacaba las piernas de la cama y se preparaba para saltar. Él se tambaleó, de repente mareado, y frunció el ceño—¿Qué fue esa poción que me diste? —.

—Poción calmante pura—Dijo Pomfrey con una pequeña nota de triunfo—Sospeché que podrías intentar algo como esto. Bebe esto—Continuó mientras presionaba otro frasco en su mano—Es tu Nutriente. Te enviaré la cena en unos minutos, así que ponte cómodo, Potter. No irás a ninguna parte durante horas—.

Harry le dio un parpadeo como lechuza mientras la miraba. La gorra de Madame Pomfrey estaba torcida y su delantal estaba arrugado. Zarcillos de cabello gris salieron de su desordenado moño, y el dorso de sus manos tenía arañazos. Parecía que había sido pisoteada por una manada de hipogrifos, y él sospechaba que había sido responsable de eso.

—Lo siento—Dijo con voz ronca—Pero es Voldemort. Sé lo que crees que dijo la prueba, pero no es cierto. No puede ser verdad. No tengo las partes correctas—Sacó la lengua y la movió experimentalmente. Se sentía como madera y torpe en su boca. Se acostó, todavía parpadeando lentamente, sintiéndose de repente como si corriera a una velocidad mucho más lenta que todos los demás.

La nube de pánico que intentaba formarse dentro de su cabeza estaba siendo sofocada lentamente por una espesa niebla de letargo, y mientras Madame Pomfrey se apresuraba a buscar su cena, Harry trató de enumerar las razones por las que su diagnóstico no podía ser correcto.

Primero, aunque estaba dispuesto a aceptar la posibilidad de que estaba abrigando algún tipo de ser, era categóricamente imposible que fuera un feto. En segundo lugar, el embarazo era una condición que requería partes típicamente asociadas con ser mujer, y él no lo era. Harry tenía partes masculinas. A Harry le gustaba tener partes masculinas, y la mera idea de tener partes femeninas ocultas era bastante aterradora. Tercero, el Sombrero Seleccionador, cuyos encantamientos parecían ser más poderosos de lo que Harry había sospechado, dijo que todavía llevaba un poco de Slytherin dentro de él.

Fue esta última pieza la que fue más angustiosa que las otras. Tom Riddle había sido el heredero de Slytherin, lo que hacía más que probable que sirviera como incubadora para ese pedazo deformado de humanidad. Por lo que Harry sabía, él era el único Horrocrux humano en la historia. Cuando él, Ron y Hermione habían destruido los otros Horrocruxes, también habían destruido los receptáculos que habían albergado el alma de Voldemort, pero él había vivido. Además, no pudo evitar recordar que Dumbledore le había dicho una vez que, debido a que era un mago tan brillante, era probable que sus errores fueran más grandes que los de cualquier otro. Esto, pensó, definitivamente caía en la categoría de grandes errores.

El miedo tan poco adulterado como la poción calmante de Pomfrey comenzó a filtrarse por sus venas. Debería haber sabido que sus días en esta tierra estaban contados, desde que era un bebé. Cuando volviera a cruzar la división, lo primero que iba a hacer era hablar con los destinos. Según sus cálculos, le debían una vida mejor que está. Cada vez que se atrevía a ser feliz, encontraban una forma de arruinarlo para él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry estaba enamorado de alguien que era perfecto para él, que lo conocía y lo entendía y, sobre todo, lo veía como un hombre joven y ordinario atrapado en circunstancias extraordinarias, no de su propia creación. La única noche de pasión que había compartido con Snape fue la cosa más afirmadora de la vida que le había sucedido, y ahora, una vez más, esperaba que la Muerte lo golpeara en el hombro.

Necesitaba hablar con Draco. Las declaraciones y los recuerdos de Harry habían mantenido a Lucius fuera de Azkaban, y aunque él tenía una deuda de por vida con Draco y Narcissa, no le debía nada a Lucius. De hecho, se podría decir que Lucius lo responsabilizó de su caída brusca desde la altura del poder. ¿Seguramente el mayor Malfoy desearía vengarse de Harry por sus desgracias?

Harry estaba debatiendo los medios por los cuales podría escaparse de la Enfermería y meterse en las mazmorras cuando Madame Pomfrey colocó una bandeja con un sándwich grueso y una copa de jugo de calabaza en su regazo. Él saltó. Ni siquiera la había visto venir.

—Intenta comer, Harry—Dijo Pomfrey, con los ojos reflejando su preocupación. Ella agitó su varita y chasqueó ligeramente en voz baja los números que destellaron momentáneamente sobre su cabeza.

—No puedo estar embarazada—Murmuró Harry mientras cruzaba la sala hacia el único otro paciente en la sala, un Hufflepuff que nunca había escuchado la primera palabra de Moody sobre la seguridad de la varita y le faltaba parte de su nalga derecha. Harry vació su vaso de jugo de calabaza y se preguntó si ella le había agregado algo.

Le dio un mordisco a su emparedado; sabía a aserrín y lo dejó a un lado. Los candelabros y los soportes cobraron vida, llenando la Enfermería con una luz suave, y Harry se recostó contra las almohadas y apretó las sábanas sobre su estómago. Había una protuberancia definida allí, como la llanta de repuesto que su tía Petunia ridiculizaba a su vecina por tener. Era gracioso cómo Harry siempre había pensado que una capa de grasa sería suave y blanda. Esto era duro como una Quaffle, y él la pico, medio sospechando que Voldemort devolvería el toque.

El tiempo pasó sin previo aviso, y Harry miró al techo, determinado a mantener su mente alejada de todo. Sin embargo, por más que intentara evitarlo, aún veía la cosa terrible debajo del banco, escuchó sus débiles gritos. No podía permitir que sobreviviera.

Las orejas de Harry se alzaron ante el sonido familiar de las botas cruzando el duro suelo de piedra, y se apoyó sobre su codo cuando Snape apareció a la vista. La luz parecía un poco más brillante, la atmósfera menos opresiva, y Harry sintió que algo de su terror disminuía. Si había una persona en todo el castillo que sabía lo que debía hacerse y lo ayudaría a hacerlo, era Snape.

Snape se detuvo a los pies de la cama y miró su larga nariz a Harry, o más específicamente, el estómago de Harry—¿Cómo te sientes, Potter? —Preguntó, su comportamiento inusualmente tenue. Cuando finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Harry, pareció pensativo.

—Err ...—Dijo Harry, desconcertado por un Snape que no estaba seguro de haber conocido antes. Levantó las sábanas y se movió ligeramente sobre su cadera para evitar que Snape lo mirara a la mitad—¿No te sientas? —Preguntó, sintiendo una extraña distancia entre ellos. Después de seis meses completos en presencia de Snape, Harry había pensado que esta incomodidad estaba bien detrás de él. Se mordió el labio cuando Snape acercó una silla y se acomodó en ella.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro por unos incómodos momentos hasta que Snape se aclaró la garganta—Como estuviste inconsciente durante la mayor parte de la tarde, me corresponde decirte lo que ha ocurrido desde tu examen, y antes de que pienses que considero este un deber oneroso que me ha sido impuesto por la directora, me ofrecí voluntario para emprender esta tarea—.

Un escalofrío recorrió las venas de Harry y se sentó en el centro de la cama, cruzando las piernas y poniendo sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Miró a Snape por más de un minuto antes de hablar—¿Me desmayé? —.

—No—Dijo Snape sucintamente—Te lance un hechizo para dormir. No se usa a menudo, pero es mucho más seguro que usar un hechizo aturdidor en una persona en tu condición. Fue necesario para evitar que tú y Madame Pomfrey hicieran más daño—Sus cejas finamente arqueadas se acercaron—¿Recuerdas que actuaste bastante precipitadamente? —.

—¿Cómo reaccionarías si Madame Pomfrey te dijera que estás embarazado? —Gruñó Harry, manteniendo su voz baja para que el Hufflepuff en el otro extremo de la enfermería no pudiera escuchar. Lo último que quería era escuchar la última ronda de insultos que seguramente serían arrojados a su cabeza. Su piel era gruesa, pero no impenetrable.

—Creo…—Dijo Snape lentamente, sus ojos buscando en la cara de Harry—Que rechazaría las noticias de la forma en que lo hiciste, pero me conoces lo suficiente como para saber cuándo ocluiré mis pensamientos y cuándo los compartiré con otros—.

—Atacarlos con ellos, quieres decir—Murmuró Harry.

—De vez en cuando—Snape reconoció con un movimiento de cabeza—Ambos sabemos que puedo ser un hombre muy cruel, especialmente en los momentos en que creo que estoy amenazado—Acercó la silla y miró de nuevo al estómago de Harry—Sin embargo, mis deficiencias no son lo que estamos discutiendo. Ante noticias tan monumentales, haría lo que mejor hago—.

—¿Crear una poción para deshacerte de ello? —Preguntó Harry, la esperanza amaneciendo en sus ojos verdes.

Snape apretó las yemas de sus dedos, su expresión solemne—Si tal cosa fuera posible, no dudaría en preparar tal invento, pero te recuerdo el resultado del hechizo que Madame Pomfrey lanzó sobre ti. ¿Lo recuerdas? —.

—Sí—Dijo Harry, mirando hacia otro lado—Fue verde, y no es un tono que pueda olvidar—.

—No estoy hablando del hechizo en sí, sino del resultado. Me resultó evidente que el color te angustiaba, pero lo importante era la explosión violenta de un hechizo amplio espectro de hechizo de luces—Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la mano en la cama—A pesar de estar asociado con la muerte, el color verde es representativo de la vida. Si no hubieras llevado vida dentro de ti, el hechizo se habría disipado en el momento en que tocó tu núcleo.

>> Pero no fue así, Harry, y eso es significativo. El hechizo te rodeaba, y lo que estalló fue una estimación de la fuerza mágica del feto, o ser, si lo prefieres. Según lo que presencié, es muy fuerte... Si te administrara un abortivo, es muy probable que murieras junto con el feto—.

Harry tragó pesadamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar—Si eso es lo que se necesita—Dijo en voz baja—A esta cosa no se le puede permitir vivir—Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que este método sería mucho más doloroso que pararse frente a un enemigo que estaba apuntando una varita a su pecho.

Un escalofrío decidido se apoderó de ellos cuando Snape se enderezó lentamente, su expresión se cerró—Cualquier solución que resulte en tu muerte es inaceptable para mí. Si es tu deseo terminar, encontraremos un método que ambos encontremos aceptable. Si fuera necesario llevarlo a término y tus miedos llegaran a buen término, destruiré la cosa yo mismo—.

El silencio presionó a Harry por todos lados, envolviéndose alrededor de su pecho y dificultando la respiración—Preferiría morir antes que arriesgarme a que sobreviva esta cosa. No puedo ser responsable del renacimiento de Voldemort. No otra vez. No puedo tener eso en mi conciencia—Demasiado residía allí ya. Tantas muertes. Tantas muertes...—No puedo hacer esto—Susurró con voz quebrada.

—Niño idiota—Dijo Snape en un gruñido bajo subrayado con afecto—Esta no es una carga que debas llevar solo. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es preguntar y haré lo que necesites—Se inclinó hacia delante para poner una mano suave sobre la rodilla de Harry.

—No me darás lo que necesito—Dijo Harry con voz baja—Si supiera cómo hacerlo mejor o correctamente, lo haría, pero...—.

—Oh, ahí estás—Cantó Luna mientras salía de las sombras. Snape apartó su mano cuando Harry levantó la cabeza—Draco pensó que podrías estar aquí ya que nadie te ha visto desde el partido. Le dije que te habías ido un poco tarde, para ser sincero, pero los heliópatas han estado diciendo eso durante años—.

Snape la miró sin comprender, pero Harry dijo—¿Que he dejado que demasiado tarde? —Aunque sabía que Hermione pensaba que la propensión de Luna a tomar consejos de criaturas míticas era, en el mejor de los casos, una estupidez, Luna tenía razón con demasiada frecuencia para atribuirla al azar.

Los grandes ojos de Luna finalmente se dirigieron a la cara de Harry y ella lo estudió cuidadosamente—Tal vez no debería decir nada si aún no te lo han dicho—Ella le dio una sonrisa comprensiva—Tu aura es muy hermosa ahora. Ambas, en realidad—.

Snape se puso lentamente de pie y dio un paso hacia Luna, que se cernía sobre ella—¿Qué sabes de la condición de Potter? —Preguntó con la voz lenta y cuidadosa que enviaba una punzada de alarma a la columna vertebral de Harry.

Luna empujó a Snape sin decir una palabra y tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos. Sus ojos protuberantes de color azul claro se clavaron en los suyos, pero Harry no sintió ningún toque de su mente entrando en la suya, sin la sensación de que le examinaban el interior. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando o esperando encontrar.

Dejó caer las manos y se volvió para mirar a Snape, con una lenta sonrisa en su rostro como si de repente hubiera notado que él estaba allí—Está lleno de magia, y no toda es suya. ¿No puedes sentirlo? —.

—¿Es magia oscura? —Preguntó Harry a toda prisa, sin darle a Snape la oportunidad de responder—¿Puedes decirme? —.

—¿Magia oscura? —Preguntó, su vaga expresión habitual se transformó repentinamente en una de gran interés—Qué cosa más curiosa de preguntar—La mirada de Luna se movió de Harry a Snape y regresó otra vez—La magia es simplemente magia. ¿Por qué está la tuya en confusión? —.

—¿Está confusa? —Preguntó Harry, sin saber muy bien qué significaba eso.

—Oh, sí—Respondió Luna, el entusiasmo de sus ojos para ser reemplazado por su distancia habitual—Ha sido así desde que pusiste el Sombrero Seleccionador en tu cabeza. Pensé en preguntarte entonces, pero parecía que había tantas cosas dentro de tu cabeza que tus pensamientos empezaron a filtrarse. Fue un poco sorprendente que los Wrackspurts te ignoraran, pero no he visto ninguno alrededor de tu cabeza en años—.

—Qué son…—Comenzó Snape, pero Harry negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Algunos caminos era mejor dejarlos sin explorar. Snape le dio a Harry un breve asentimiento y dio un paso atrás.

—Luna, ¿has oído hablar de Horrocruxes? —Dijo Harry lentamente, como si todavía estuviera tratando de decidirse a hacer su pregunta—¿Alguien te los ha mencionado? —.

Luna asintió, su expresión fija en Harry—Ginny me dijo que por eso fuiste al Bosque—.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que todavía llevaba un poco de Slytherin dentro de mí—Admitió Harry, con voz grave—Esta magia que no es mía, creo que es Voldemort—Continuó en voz baja. Miró a Snape por el rabillo del ojo para encontrar los ojos oscuros de Snape enfocados intensamente en el rostro de Luna.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó Luna mientras miraba con vacilación alrededor de la Enfermería, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus dedos de los pies, sus pendientes de rábano se mecían suavemente.

—Le dije al Sombrero que estaba ladrando—Respondió Harry, observando mientras ella enrollaba un cordón de hilo morado que llevaba alrededor de su cuello como una guirnalda alrededor de su dedo. Probablemente mantenía a raya a los Hummingers Blithering. Harry no tenía idea.

Luna le lanzó una mirada sorprendentemente aguda—¿Le preguntaste qué significaba? —.

Snape volvió sus ojos de halcón a Harry, y Harry se retorció un poco bajo el escrutinio del duelo—Bueno, no—Dijo Harry—No sé qué más podría haber significado—.

—Tal vez, Potter—Dijo Snape con comprensión incipiente—Este sería un momento ideal para llevar a cabo una investigación adicional sobre el tema—.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, y sobre las fuertes objeciones de Madame Pomfrey, él y Snape estaban en la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall y tocando educadamente, Harry llevaba la misma túnica de Quidditch con que había jugado antes.

—Profesor Snape. Señor Potter. No es una sorpresa verlos a los dos—Dijo McGonagall mientras señalaba las sillas frente a su escritorio. A pesar de la ausencia de aparatos de destellos e instrumentos brillantes, la oficina aún le recordaba a Harry poderosamente a Dumbledore, y él miró el retrato dormido—¿Trajiste al Señor Potter aquí para defender tu caso, Severus? —.

—No—Respondió Snape rígidamente—No hemos discutido nada de eso. Tenemos asuntos más urgentes que atender—.

—¿Más importante que la salud de Potter y el bienestar del niño que me dicen que lleva? —Preguntó McGonagall, su ceja suavemente levantada le dijo a Harry que no estaba convencida de que el diagnóstico de Pomfrey fuera remotamente probable. Aun así, como había hecho Snape, sus ojos se posaron en su estómago, aunque su uniforme ocultaba el ligero bulto alrededor de su vientre.

—¿¡Le dijiste!? —Exclamó Harry, rodeando a Snape—¿Le dijiste lo que dijo Pomfrey? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? —.

—Estoy obligado a hacer tales revelaciones a mi empleador—Gruñó Snape, sus ojos oscuros brillando—A menos que haya alguien más que pueda dar un paso adelante para reclamar la responsabilidad de su estado—Débiles manchas de color manchaban sus mejillas cetrinas mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Harry palideció, aturdido por la acusación, y negó con la cabeza automáticamente—No—Dijo débilmente, retrocediendo y pescando el brazo de la silla más cercana—Ninguno—Se sentó pesadamente, sus grandes ojos verdes miraban con sorpresa.

Incluso McGonagall se sorprendió. Se apartó de su escritorio, abriendo la boca con una sorprendida “O” —Profesor Snape—Dijo bruscamente, su tono de reproche—Eso fue…—.

—Potter requiere el uso del Sombrero Seleccionador—Interrumpió Snape, su expresión dura, sus ojos advirtiéndole que no continuara por ese camino.

Cerró las mandíbulas y sus labios se apretaron en una línea apretada. Miró por encima de sus gafas a Snape antes de que su mirada se moviera lentamente hacia Harry, quien estaba mirando a Snape con una dolorosa sorpresa—¿Es verdad, Harry? ¿Quieres hablar con el Sombrero Seleccionador? —.

Alejando sus ojos de Snape, Harry asintió—Sí. Necesito entender lo que me dijo—Sus ojos se dirigieron a Dumbledore, pensando que el retrato parecía estar teniendo un gran interés en los procedimientos, por todo lo que parecía era estar dormido.

McGonagall le dirigió a Harry una mirada escrutadora antes de sacar el Sombrero Seleccionador del estante y ponerlo en la cabeza de Harry.

—¿De vuelta otra vez, señor Potter? —Dijo el Sombrero, sus palabras se hundieron directamente en la mente de Harry—Sospeché que volvería a visitarte antes de que todo estuviera dicho y hecho. Veo que tu pequeño Slytherin se ha fortalecido desde la última vez que miré dentro de tu cabeza—.

—Sí, sobre eso—Respondió Harry—¿Qué quieres decir, mi pequeño Slytherin? ¿Es Voldemort? ¿Todavía tengo un poco de él dentro de mí? —.

Para gran incomodidad de Harry, el Sombrero se rió—Oh, ho, ho. No, señor Potter. El heredero de Slytherin está muerto, la línea terminó. Sólo quedan los restos de Hufflepuff, pero huyeron hace siglos, durante las purgas—.

No deseando embarcarse en ninguna discusión sobre la Historia de la Magia, Harry ignoró el último fragmento—¿Qué quieres decir, entonces? ¿Qué poco de Slytherin todavía estoy cargando? —Le dijo al Sombrero, apretando los dientes con frustración. ¿Por qué los objetos mágicos estaban encantados para ser tan difíciles? ¿No podría decir que necesitaba la información?

—Nunca dije que _todavía_ llevabas algo—Corrigió el Sombrero—Esa es tu propia suposición. Respeto lo que dije, llevas un poco de Slytherin, la parte del Jefe de Slytherin, para ser específico. Es su heredero el que llevas—.

La mano de Harry voló a su estómago y la presionó contra el duro bulto que se estaba formando lentamente allí—¿Quieres decir que Pomfrey tenía razón? ¿ _Estoy_ embarazado? —.

El Sombrero Seleccionador no respondió, pero Harry estaba seguro de que se estaba riendo de él. Lo retiró lentamente con manos temblorosas, un gran nudo de ansiedad se congeló lentamente en sus entrañas—Esto no puede ser real—Dijo con voz ronca mientras retorcía el ala—No es posible—.

McGonagall quitó el Sombrero Seleccionador de las manos de Harry antes de que pudiera hacerle daño—Empieza por el principio, Potter—Dijo con su voz crujiente, su brocado escocés era un toque más grueso de lo normal—Dime todo lo que tenga que ver con esto—.

Sin ni siquiera una mirada en la dirección de Snape, Harry contó todo desde el día en que McGonagall le había dicho que la Torre de Gryffindor había vuelto a abrir para el examen que Pomfrey había realizado esa tarde. Cuanto más hablaba, más fáciles parecían venir las palabras—Es por eso por lo que el Profesor Snape y yo nos hemos estado reuniendo con el retrato de Dumbledore, porque pensamos que el Sombrero Seleccionador significaba que el alma de Voldemort había sobrevivido de alguna manera porque lo hice. Destruimos todos los otros contenedores, verá, y ninguno de nosotros sabía si yo era el la única persona que había sido convertida en Horrocrux. Pero cuando el hechizo de Madame Pomfrey funcionó, pensé que debía ser Voldemort dentro de mí, ya que el Sombrero dijo que llevaba un poco de Slytherin—.

—¿Qué te dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador esta vez? —Preguntó Snape mientras tomaba la silla al lado de Harry.

Harry lo ignoró, eligiendo mantener sus ojos entrenados en McGonagall. Todavía no podía comprender por qué Snape había considerado oportuno cuestionar su fidelidad, y sabiendo que Snape no confiaba en él, le molestaba más a Harry de lo que quería admitir.

—El profesor Snape le hizo una pregunta, señor Potter—Dijo McGonagall después de un largo minuto.

—Lo sé—Dijo Harry—Pero no quiero responder. Cree que lo he engañado, y nunca lo hice. No lo haría—Le lanzó a Snape una mirada de reproche antes de volver su atención a McGonagall—Estoy junto a mis amigos y él debería saber eso—.

Un pesado silencio llenó la habitación mientras Harry miraba su vientre. No podía empezar a entender cómo pudo haber sucedido esto. Su mente insistió en que no era posible que fuera verdad, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la prueba de Pomfrey había sido correcta. No podía resolver la paradoja, no podía estar embarazado y no, pero una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente insistía en que iba a tener un hijo y que sería mejor que se acostumbrara a la idea.

Harry suspiró y se giró en su asiento—Use Legeremancia, y luego puede decirle lo que dijo—Le dijo a Snape, mirándolo directamente. Empujó la memoria hacia adelante, comenzando en el momento en que habían entrado en la oficina de la directora, queriendo que Snape supiera cuánto le había dolido su acusación.

Se acabó en segundos. Snape se levantó de la silla y caminó alrededor de la habitación, deteniéndose aquí y allá para recoger un alfiletero de esta mesa y un cristal de ese estante, solo para dejarlos de nuevo inmediatamente. Se paró junto a la ventana alta y miró por un momento el lago, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. Harry se preguntó cuántas veces lo hizo durante el año pasado.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador confirma los resultados de la prueba de Poppy—Dijo Snape mientras se alejaba de la ventana—El Sombrero informó a Potter que, en este momento, está llevando al heredero del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Potter está embarazado de mi hijo—Dijo aturdido.

—¿Te escuché bien? —Dijo uno de los retratos con entusiasmo, acariciando su larga barba de jengibre mientras giraba sus oscuros ojos grises hacia Harry—¿El joven está esperando? —.

—Han pasado siglos—Exclamó otra. Llevaba una cubierta de cabeza blanca sujeta en su lugar por un círculo delgado con un triángulo dorado en el centro. Su túnica tenía mangas rojas y sostenía una copa en su mano. Harry la reconoció, pero nunca pudo recordar su nombre. Él la miró curiosamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó cortésmente, sintiendo que el color subía en sus mejillas—¿Ha sucedido antes, entonces? —.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente—Sí, pero no desde que Quintin Tremble fue el director. Puedes intentar despertarlo, pero estaba sordo antes de morir y pretende estarlo—.

Snape no se había alejado de la ventana desde que habló, así que Harry se acercó a él con las piernas que no se sentían tan firmes. Sintió una disculpa bailando en la punta de su lengua, pero no estaba seguro de por qué debía disculparse. Esto no era nada que él pudiera haber predicho y, por el momento, no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre Oclumancia cuando hablamos en la Enfermería? —Snape preguntó suavemente antes de que Harry pudiera encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que estaba pensando.

Después de un momento, Harry asintió—¿Así es como te sentiste? —Preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Lamentablemente, sí—.

—¿Es eso una disculpa? —.

Snape le dio a Harry una mirada escrutadora—¿Será suficiente como una hasta que pueda hacer las paces en un mejor momento? —.

—Lo siento—Susurró Harry—No lo sabía. Yo solo... yo solo... no lo sabía—Quería gritar _“¿Por qué yo?”_ en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Quería golpear sus puños contra una pared, subirse a su escoba y volar a Mallorca. Quería cavar un agujero profundo y colocarse su Capa de Invisibilidad sobre sí mismo, para nunca volver a ser visto. Él no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, mirando a Snape con consternación.

Snape miró más allá de Harry a McGonagall—Dadas las circunstancias, me gustaría trasladar a Potter a las mazmorras. Poppy me ha dado permiso para reanudar mis deberes y ya no necesito ayuda para preparar pociones para el castillo. Sin embargo, preferiría mantener a Potter como ayudante con mis responsabilidades de enseñanza—.

Por un momento, parecía que McGonagall no quería nada más que diez minutos de paz y tranquilidad y un gran toque de Whiskey de fuego—Eres muy consciente de tus opciones, Severus—Dijo con aspereza—Te casarás con el chico o renunciarás a tu cargo al final del trimestre—.

—Espere—Dijo Harry, girándose rápidamente para enfrentarla—¿No puedo opinar? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero casarme con él? —Antes de que Snape o McGonagall pudieran decir una palabra, dijo—No quiero casarme con nadie que sienta que _tiene_ que casarse conmigo. No es así como funciona. Cuando me case, si me caso, me casaré por amor, como lo hicieron mi mamá y mi papá. Y él no renunciará a su puesto. Soy mayor de edad, como dijo, y no teníamos ninguna razón para pensar que esto sucedería. Ninguna en absoluto—.

—El profesor Snape tuvo una relación sexual con un estudiante: usted, señor Potter—Respondió McGonagall. Su rostro se suavizó y lo miró con ojos amables—Lo siento, Harry, pero así es como debe ser. Severus lo sabe. Si te casas con él, puede mantener su puesto. De lo contrario, se le pedirá que se vaya antes de Navidad—.

—No me veré obligado a casarme—Dijo Harry obstinadamente, su rostro se oscureció a medida que su ira crecía—Y no se va a resignar. Me iré antes de dejar que eso suceda. Tengo un hogar. Sirius me dejó Grimmauld Place—Sacudió la mano que se había posado en su hombro, giró bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Excepto por las lecciones de pociones, señor Potter, se le prohíbe entrar en las mazmorras—Gritó McGonagall mientras sacaba su varita y la agitaba en un patrón complejo.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada, le dio a Snape una mirada llena de furia, luego se lanzó por la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza detrás de él. Atravesó el castillo y pasó junto a Neville y Luna, que lo habían estado esperando en el quinto piso del rellano, y corrió hacia el agujero del retrato—Amortentia—Gruñó, haciendo que la Dama Gorda se encogiera antes de abrirse para dejarlo.

Un silencio cayó sobre la sala común en el momento en que puso un pie en el interior, y Harry pudo ver un centenar de preguntas formándose en los ojos de sus compañeros Gryffindors—Basura—Murmuró y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle algo.

* * *

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró de golpe, Snape se dispuso a preparar una taza de té adecuadamente, diciéndose que no era la sensación de rechazo que sentía, sino la decepción natural que se produce al final de un día cargado de tensión y convulsión. ¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín podría estar embarazado Potter? Miró el retrato de Dumbledore, como lo había hecho tantas veces durante su desastroso año como director—Si me dices que todo esto era parte del plan—Gruñó—Te trasladaré a la Torre Norte—.

—No, Severus—Dijo Dumbledore—Esto es inesperado. Cuando tú y Harry vinieron a mí buscando mi ayuda, admitiré que esta posibilidad nunca me vino a la mente. ¿Poppy pudo saber algo más? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza mientras salía, agregando un chorrito de leche a la taza de Minerva antes de dársela. Se sentó a su lado y tomó un sorbo suyo antes de mirar el retrato—No encontró nada inusual en su anatomía o fisiología. Harry Potter es un mago completamente normal que está embarazado. No faltan piezas, ni hay partes extra, excepto un útero que actualmente está ocupado—.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar los retratos dispuestos muy por encima de los de Dumbledore—Directora Sakndenberg, ¿podría tener un momento de su tiempo? —Preguntó, su tono respetuoso. Cuando ella le dio un lento asentimiento, él continuó—¿Creo que mencionaste que este fenómeno ha ocurrido en el pasado? —.

Sakndenberg pareció estudiar a Snape por un momento antes de responder—Sí, y le indiqué que hiciera una pregunta al director Trimble—Respondió ella—Como esto es un asunto personal para usted, le informaré que una vez Hogwarts tuvo un Profesor de Alquimia, Michael Sendigovius, quien tuvo un hijo durante el mandato de Everard. Fue una sorpresa para todos, ya que nadie sabía que estaba inclinado de esa manera—.

—Director Everard—Dijo Minerva—Everard, despierta—.

Everard soltó un fuerte resoplido antes de quitarse el sombrero y rascarse la cabeza—Merlín, ¿está el castillo bajo ataque otra vez? —Preguntó con voz grave—¿Cómo puede un hombre descansar? —.

Minerva ignoró su queja—¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el profesor Sendigovius? —.

—¿Está buscando una posición otra vez? —Preguntó Everard—Se le dio la bota, ya sabe. Un asunto escandaloso. Se metió con uno de los Ollivander justo debajo de nuestras narices, aunque el gato fue sacado de la bolsa cuando apareció en el camino de la familia. Tuve que dejarle ir, no había ayuda con eso. No puedo hacer que esos estudiantes impresionables crean que Hogwarts respalda ese tipo de comportamiento. Creo que él y su amante, Finnoc, se establecieron en algún lugar fuera de Bath—.

Snape y Minerva intercambiaron una mirada—Es un lugar para comenzar, Severus, aunque no sé si los registros antiguos sobrevivieron. Filch podría saberlo—Ella agradeció a los retratos y tomó un sorbo de té—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —.

—Lo escuchaste, Minerva—Contestó Snape, su voz tan tensa como el puño alrededor de su corazón—Potter rechazará cualquier propuesta de mi parte. No será forzado, ni creerá ninguna declaración sentimental. Él me conoce por un Slytherin, pero cualquier cosa directa será vista como un intento flagrante de manipulación—.

—Si me permites, Severus—Intervino Dumbledore—He llegado a conocer a Harry bastante bien. Si estás comprometido con él y no con el Niño Que Vivió, si asumes esta obligación por amor y no hay otra razón más que esa, ¿entonces puedo sugerir un enfoque más tradicional? —.

Minerva se recostó, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula ligeramente abierta—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ames al chico, Severus? —Preguntó, como si la sola idea de que Severus Snape amara a alguien era la revelación más sorprendente en un día lleno de sorpresas.

Snape le lanzó una mirada fría, erizándose un poco antes de volverse hacia Dumbledore—Si me estás sugiriendo que me proponga arrodillado, entonces te ruego que tengas en cuenta que es poco probable que Potter acepte—.

—No, no—Respondió Dumbledore, sus ojos azules finalmente empezaron a brillar de nuevo—Te sugiero que abordes el tema con Arthur y Molly. Son lo más parecido que Harry tiene a padres, y él tiene su opinión en alta estima—.

—Muy bien—Respondió Snape después de pensarlo un momento—Les enviaré una lechuza directamente—.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza cuando Minerva dio una pequeña tos—Harry tendrá que contarle a Arthur y Molly sobre el último giro que ha tomado su vida, y esas conversaciones se conducirán cara a cara. Sugiero que acompañes a Harry a la Madriguera y hables con ellos, preferiblemente mientras Harry esté al alcance del oído. Sobre todo, Severus, sé honesto. Ellos, como Harry, pueden detectar un giro de la verdad a millas de distancia—.

* * *

La tormenta que estalló con el partido de Quidditch escupió su última gota de lluvia el miércoles por la noche, marcando el comienzo de una mañana fresca y fría el jueves. A lo largo de los últimos días, a Harry le resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería, evitar cambiarse de ropa y ducharse ante la presencia de Ron y los demás sin levantar sospechas. Ron ya había empezado a molestarlo por su aumento de peso, pero desde ese horrible día en el hospital, el bebé parecía estar creciendo a diario, y Harry no quería invitar a más comentarios o, peor aún, a especulaciones sobre la causa.

Madame Pomfrey había exigido su presencia durante su primer período libre, por lo que después de que el Segundo Año terminara Pociones, Harry trotó hasta la Enfermería para que lo pincharan, picaran y examinaran de pies a cabeza.

—Usted está en la semana quince, señor Potter—Dijo Pomfrey, sorprendida por su condición, dando paso a su profesionalismo—En base a lo que me ha dicho, debe esperar entregarlo en algún momento durante la primera semana de mayo. El profesor Snape comenzará a elaborar pociones de nutrientes específicamente formuladas para sus necesidades, y espero que las tome. Quiero verlo aquí. Todos los martes a la misma hora. ¿Estamos claros? —.

Harry asintió y huyó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el cobertizo de escobas y un rápido vuelo a través de la lluvia torrencial.

Antes de que lo supiera, el sábado había vuelto a rodar para terminar una semana totalmente insatisfactoria. Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Snape fuera de la clase de pociones. En un breve momento de amabilidad, McGonagall se había rendido y le permitió continuar ayudando a los estudiantes de Segundo Año de Snape, pero, como ella había dicho, fue expulsado del resto de las mazmorras. Naturalmente, él había probado los encantamientos y se encontró arrojado contra una dura pared de piedra, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza donde los dos habían chocado.

—Necesito hablar contigo, a solas—Siseó Harry en la oreja de Hermione mientras balanceaba su pierna sobre el banco para tomar asiento en el desayuno. Cargó su plato, a pesar de todo, su apetito no había disminuido, incluso optó por tomar unas pocas rebanadas de tocino. El olor ya no le molestaba, y él estaba esperando el sabor.

Hermione le lanzó a Ron una rápida mirada, pero estaba ocupado llenando su boca y discutiendo sobre los méritos relativos de los Chudley Cannons (ninguno) sobre Wigtown Wanderers (muchos) con Demelza, quien en el último mes logró convertirse en una Gryffindor honoraria a pesar de todas sus numerosas tendencias Slytherin—Sala de Premios en el sexto piso—Murmuró ella—Después del almuerzo. Estoy enseñando a Astoria esta mañana, y necesito terminar mi tabla de Aritmancia para la lección del lunes—.

Harry asintió. Se había retrasado en la revisión desde que se le excluyó de las habitaciones de Snape y al menos se había quedado atrás en un capítulo tanto en Encantamientos como en Transfiguración—¿Flitwick estableció un ensayo la semana pasada? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí—Dijo Hermione—Quince pulgadas sobre la diferencia entre los encantamientos de protección para edificios y los de propiedad personal para el martes. Hay una sección en la biblioteca con mucha información, pero no te molestes con Hartwell. Es una tontería—.

—¿Puedo leer tu ensayo? —Preguntó Harry mientras él alcanzaba una salchicha gorda de la bandeja que estaba flotando en el centro de la mesa—Todavía no he comenzado el mío y necesito ideas—.

—Ron tampoco comenzó con el suyo—Dijo mientras comía—Te daré mi lista de fuentes. Luego, cuando ambos hayan escrito algo, los revisaré por ti, pero no puedes tener mi ensayo—.

Fue suficiente Después del desayuno, Harry y Ron desaparecieron en la biblioteca. Ron sacó los libros de los estantes mientras Harry tomaba notas, y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Harry había acumulado un pie de notas y había reunido un bosquejo. Duplicó ambos rollos de pergamino y le entregó un set a Ron.

—Gracias, amigo—Dijo Ron agradecido mientras enviaba los libros a sus respectivos estantes—Hermione era más útil antes de que empezáramos a salir, pero ahora espera que lo haga todo por mi cuenta. Da un buen ejemplo, dice ella. ¿Cuándo…—Continuó mientras pasaban por las puertas de la biblioteca—…he sido un Inspiración académica a alguien? —.

—Nunca—Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—Tú eres el último al que pediría ayuda con las lecciones, si eso ayuda. Desearía poder trabajar en las habitaciones de Snape. Estaba más tranquilo allí y conseguí muchas más cosas—.

—Cuando estabas despierto, te refieres—Dijo Ron—Esa poción que Pomfrey te hizo tomar debe estar ayudando. Al menos ahora estás manejando Herbología, y estás levantado antes que la mayoría de todos—Frunció el ceño y le lanzó a Harry una rápida mirada mientras bajaban por un pasaje lateral mientras su escalera se alejaba—No me digas que no estás durmiendo otra vez—.

—Estoy durmiendo un poco—Dijo Harry—Simplemente no tanto. He tenido un poco en mi mente—.

—No se trata de Snape, ¿verdad? —Dijo Ron—Caray, pero me alegro de deshacerme de las mazmorras. No te ofendas, amigo, pero todavía no puedo entender lo que ves en él. No es un tipo agradable y tampoco hay mucho que ver, aunque te trata mucho mejor de lo que solía—.

—Tuvo que tratarme como a una mierda—Dijo Harry cuando entraron al Gran Comedor—Lo sabes. Y sí, tiene que ver con Snape, así que no tienes que preocuparte por escucharme a mí mismo—Se acomodaron en la mesa de la Casa, y en poco tiempo la sala se llenó de cientos de voces que hablaban sobre asuntos intrascendentes.

Los ojos de Harry se desviaron mientras comía. Los Slytherin, la mayoría con sus guardianes, estaban sueltos a lo largo de sus bancos en lugar de amontonarse en la masa apretada y protectora que había marcado su comportamiento al comienzo del período. Neville y Luna habían comenzado a tomar el desayuno y el almuerzo con Draco, y Harry estaba complacido de ver un poco de orgullo por el regreso de Draco. Incluso Parvati había perdido un poco de su resentimiento, aunque le había costado algunos hechizos al estudiante que estaba protegiendo antes de que empezara a recuperarse. Menos de una docena de estudiantes se habían ganado detenciones durante un año, y cuando Slytherin había avanzado mucho en los puntos de la casa, el resto cayó en línea.

Una vez que Harry terminó de comer y los estudiantes comenzaron a deambular, se puso la mochila en el hombro y salió del Gran Comedor con los demás. Hermione había dicho que la Sala de Premios estaba en el sexto piso, pero Harry no podía recordar un lugar con ese nombre. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al rellano del sexto piso, vio un retrato que le pareció vagamente familiar.

Era Vindictus Viridian, autor de uno de los mejores libros sobre maldiciones y contra-maldiciones que Harry había visto nunca—¿Me dejará entrar? —Preguntó Harry cortésmente—¿O debería ver si Peeves está cerca? No se está molestando tanto desde que el castillo fue reconstruido y podría necesitar inspiración—.

El profesor Viridian se quedó mirando—Has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi. Entra, rapaz—.

—Hermione estará aquí dentro de poco—Dijo Harry cuando el retrato se movió para revelar una puerta—Estaré feliz de enviarte a Myrtle La Llorona en tu camino si tú… Hermione—.

—Escuché tu voz—Dijo sin aliento—Y corrí el resto de las escaleras. Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho, pero no creo que nos descubran—Empujó a través de la puerta y se acomodó en una silla tapizada junto a una caja de pequeños premios otorgados al mejor estudiante de Encantamientos de cada año. Había cientos de ellos.

Harry cerró la puerta y tomó asiento frente a ella. Una mesa baja cubierta de ensayos encuadernados llenaba el pequeño espacio entre ellos. Pensando por un momento, se volvió y lanzó un hechizo de _Muffliato_ a la puerta para evitar ser escuchados.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad antes de sacar su varita y lanzar un par de hechizos más—Debe ser importante, sea lo que sea. Esto asegurará que Viridian no le diga a nadie que estamos aquí, pero no abrirá la puerta a nadie más hasta que nos vayamos—.

Ahora que la tenía aquí, Harry no sabía cómo empezar. Se encontró mirando sus manos, girando lentamente su varita y observando el juego de luces en la madera lisa y de grano fino.

—Todo estará bien—Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—No esta vez—Dijo Harry mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla—Sé que te lastimé al no decirte que soy gay. Me disculpo por eso. Otra vez—.

—Disculpa aceptada—Dijo ella—Sé por qué no dijiste nada, pero el hecho es que me obligaste a mirar nuestra amistad desde otra perspectiva. Pensé que eso significaba que no confiabas en mí, que no querías confiar en mí, y después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, realmente me dolió—.

>> Sin embargo, leí los libros que mencionaste y entiendo que necesitabas estar listo para hablar conmigo. Y verte con el profesor Snape también me ayudó. Eres muy diferente cuando estás cerca de él, más tú mismo, creo. Lo siento tanto, Harry. Nunca quise hacerte pensar que te había abandonado—.

—Gracias por ayudarme con el profesor Snape—Dijo Harry—Lo necesitaba y yo no podía hacerlo solo—.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con él? —Preguntó, con preocupación mostrando en sus ojos marrones—Está bien, ¿no es así? McGonagall nos dijo que ya no teníamos que preparar para la enfermería, pero ustedes tres todavía están asistiendo con sus clases—.

—Está mucho mejor. No tiene que tomar el Nagini-Adiós y Pomfrey le ha quitado todo, excepto la poción de sueño—.

—¿Entonces, que es? —.

Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, resistiendo la tentación de levantarse y caminar. Puso su varita sobre la mesa y juntó las manos con fuerza, masajeando el borde de la mano con el pulgar—Recuerdas cómo te dije que si alguna vez tuviera algo importante que contarle a alguien, ¿serías el primero en saberlo? —Preguntó, sus labios torcidos en una grotesca imitación de una sonrisa—¿Te conformarías con ser la quinta? —.

Una nota de alarma apareció en el rostro de Hermione y ella asintió, sin decir nada hasta que él hubiera dicho su parte.

No había una buena manera de prepararla para las noticias. Harry no estaba completamente seguro de haberlo aceptado, pero tampoco podía negarlo—Sé que esto será difícil de creer. No estoy seguro de que yo mismo lo crea—Dijo en voz baja—Así que solo voy a decirlo. Estoy embarazado—Se atragantó con la última sílaba y tosió.

Hubo un largo silencio; Harry estaba empezando a pensar que Hermione debería ser un interrogador, ya que era tan buena para no decir nada durante un período tan largo de tiempo.

—Harry James Potter, eso no es en absoluto gracioso—Gritó de repente, con el rostro enrojecido—Si quisieras tomar una pequeña venganza, podrías haber intentado ser un poco creativo—Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo.

—Mírame, Hermione—Dijo acaloradamente—¿Me veo como si estuviera tratando de molestarte? —Agarró su mano y la presionó contra el costado de su vientre, donde el ligero bulto era más pronunciado—¿Eso se siente como si estuviera mintiendo? —.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y su rostro palideció—Pero no es posible—Susurró.

—¿No crees que lo sé? —Harry gritó enojado—Nada en mi vida es posible, pero joder, sigue sucediendo—Se arrojó hacia atrás en la silla, con la cabeza en las manos—McGonagall dice que Snape tiene que casarse conmigo o será despedido—Dijo, mirando hacia arriba—Tengo dieciocho años, soy soltero y estoy embarazado. El tipo del que estoy enamorado tiene que ir al altar para casarse conmigo. Lo juro, Hermione, estoy tan cansado de ser yo—.

—Oh, Harry—Gritó ella mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de su silla para darle un abrazo de un solo brazo—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? —.

Brevemente, Harry relató todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche en que todos habían tomado un turno bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Mientras hablaba, Hermione regresó a su silla, sacando pergamino y pluma de su bolsa—Eso es en lo que Snape y yo habíamos estado trabajando en la oficina del director... directora hasta la semana pasada. Incluso Dumbledore pensaba que tenía razón, hasta que no la tuvo—.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo haber ocurrido—Dijo ella, con los ojos entrecerrados de una manera que Harry supo por la larga experiencia, que significaban horas en la biblioteca dedicadas a la investigación que no tenían nada que ver con la escuela—Se opone a todo lo que alguna vez hemos sabido. ¿Tiene Madame Pomfrey alguna explicación? —.

Se echó hacia atrás, con la mano extendida sobre su estómago—Ninguno en absoluto, aunque uno de los retratos en la oficina de McGonagall dijo que sucedió antes—Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro—¿Cómo voy a explicar esto, Hermione? Ron va a enloquecer y Seamus...—Su voz se apagó. Algunos de los ánimos de Seamus se habían desangrado, pero Harry no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría a esto.

—No digas nada hasta que estés listo, y déjame a Ron—Aconsejó Hermione—Pero dime lo que dijo el retrato. Puede ser importante—.

Harry lo hizo, pero no sin que Hermione lo interrogara hasta el último detalle—Honestamente, Hermione, eso es todo lo que dijo. Le pareció una noticia nueva a Dumbledore, así que no sé qué más puedo decirte—.

Hermione frunció los labios, sus ojos adoptaron esa expresión lejana que significaba que estaba organizando sus pensamientos, desarrollando y descartando teorías tan pronto como podía concebirlas—¿Quién sabe? —Preguntó después de una larga pausa durante la cual escribió líneas de investigación que intentaba seguir, comenzando con _“Hogwarts: Una Historia”_ , solo para averiguar qué retrato había hablado con Harry.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry en confusión.

—¿A quién le has dicho? —Dijo más despacio, pronunciando cada palabra claramente.

Harry parpadeó—Te he dicho—.

Hermione dio un resoplido impaciente—Dijiste que soy la quinta ¿Me dirás, por favor, las cuatro personas que están delante de mí? —.

Sin saber si debía poner los ojos en blanco, Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente—Madame Pomfrey, ya que ella fue la que lo descubrió. Snape, por supuesto. McGonagall, pero solo porque Snape se lo dijo a ella y Luna—.

—¿Luna sabe? —Preguntó Hermione, retrocediendo ligeramente—¿Luna? —.

—Creo que ella sabía antes que nadie—Dijo Harry—No sé exactamente, pero ella es Luna. No pregunto. Es demasiado como hablar con Trelawney a veces, excepto que Luna no termina todas las conversaciones con _“estás en grave peligro”_. Hace que hablar con ella sea un montón mejor—.

Hermione se echó a reír, y Harry se sintió mejor al escucharlo. Su conversación se desvió hacia la tarea y los chismes de Casa, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la tarde casi había terminado.

* * *

A mediados de la semana, a Harry se le había negado la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con Snape fuera de las clases. Después de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del miércoles, se despidió brevemente de Hermione y caminó hacia el aula de Pociones con Ron, quien se dirigía a encontrarse con Demelza y la acompañaba a Encantamientos. Neville y Draco estaban un poco más adelante, y Harry todavía estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se habían acomodado los tres.

—Las pociones de Segundo Año no son hasta mañana—Dijo Ron cuando Harry no pudo dar la vuelta hacia la Gran Escalera.

—Lo sé—Dijo Harry—¿Te das cuenta de que no le he dicho una palabra a Snape que no tenga nada que ver con las clases desde el partido de Quidditch? No, “buenos días, no, ¿cómo te sientes?” y lo único que me dice es “Potter, busca más bazos encurtidos de salamandra para Bani-Sadr” o “Dile a Frobisher que pique la raíz de tuétano, no la corte”—.

—Tal vez se ha alejado de ti—Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros mientras doblaban la esquina hacia el sinuoso pasaje que conducía al aula de Pociones—No sería lo peor—.

Las entrañas de Harry se retorcieron en un duro nudo que quedó justo detrás de su esternón. Aunque no era del todo inesperado, era lo último que quería escuchar de alguien—Cierto—Dijo secamente—Ahora sé qué decir si te separas de Hermione—.

Ron se detuvo bruscamente, con el shock escrito en su rostro—Pero te gusta Hermione...—Su voz se apagó—Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? —.

—Ambos pies esta vez—Harry lo despidió mientras esperaba que Ron lo alcanzara. Tenía demasiado de qué preocuparse para preocuparse por el punto ciego perpetuo de Ron con respecto a Snape—Mira, hemos pasado por esto. Acepto que nunca te va a gustar Snape, pero lo amo, y debes decidir si valgo la pena a pesar de cómo te sientes por él. Ahora, planeo pasar cada momento que pueda en su aula, ya sea que se suponga que debo estar allí o no. No puedo explicar por qué, todavía no, pero debo estar aquí—.

>> Ahí está Demelza—Continuó Harry—Cuando la acompañes a clase, recuerda que es una Slytherin y que realmente te agrada—Su tono sugirió que no podía entender por qué.

El corredor se llenó de gente cuando el Primer Año de Gryffindors y Slytherins salieron del laboratorio y se mezclaron con el Tercer Año de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs que intentaban entrar. Los guardianes intentaban llevar a sus cargos, y en el caos alguien tropezó, golpeando a dos estudiantes más fuera de balance. Salieron varitas y las bandas de estudiantes se cuadraron hasta que una voz profunda habló desde atrás—Tengo ochocientos sesenta y dos flobberworms que requieren ser desvenados antes de que empiecen a decaer—.

Las varitas desaparecieron en un latido y el orden se restauró en un instante. Harry se recostó contra la pared cuando los estudiantes más pequeños pasaron corriendo, con una sonrisa divertida mirando por las comisuras de su boca mientras observaba a Snape tomar el mando de la situación. Su predicción para este término había sido errónea en un aspecto importante: nadie había atacado a Snape. Nadie se atrevió.

Harry se acomodó en un banco en la parte posterior de la habitación donde tenía una vista clara del frente, Harry sacó su copia de _“Mil Y Un Hierbas Y Hongos Mágicos”_ y comenzó a memorizar las propiedades mágicas de los líquenes recolectados durante un eclipse parcial de luna. Cuando Snape dio las instrucciones para la poción de la mañana, Harry se recostó con una sonrisa. La ansiedad que había estado creciendo comenzó a disminuir cuando Snape lo miró a los ojos con nada más que curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? —Draco silbó por lo bajo cuando los Terceros Años se dirigieron al armario de suministros para recoger sus púas de puercoespín y Jabberknoll.

—Si esta es la única forma en que puedo ver a Snape, entonces estaré aquí en cada período libre que tenga—Respondió Harry en voz baja—Además, aquí es mejor que la sala común o la biblioteca—Levantó la vista cuando Snape hizo uno de sus muchos pases por la habitación—Y si él asigna detenciones, yo también estaré aquí para ellos—Continuó en un tono un poco más alto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando la mirada de Snape se clavó en él, y una oleada de deseo lo recorrió.

—Maldita sea—Gritó un Hufflepuff cuando un frasco de vidrio lleno de pus bubotubérculo salió de su mesa de trabajo y se rompió en el suelo.

Snape se giró y caminó hacia el malvado, sus túnicas ondeando magníficamente—Detención, Señor Owens—Entonó Snape—Y diez puntos por destrucción de material escolar—.

Draco llamó la atención de Harry y le guiñó un ojo. Harry se encendió como un faro y dirigió su atención a su libro antes de que Snape pudiera ver su expresión encantada.

Para la noche del viernes, Snape había asignado al menos una detención en cada clase que Harry visitaba. Mientras Snape tenía estudiantes aplastando conchas de escarabajo, frotando calderos o quitando las venas de los gusanos silvestres, Harry escribió ensayos, capítulos resumidos, revisó sus notas y marcó la pila de ensayos del Segundo Año que Snape puso frente a él. No tenía una explicación de por qué se sentía mejor cuando estaba cerca de Snape, pero como no había sido expulsado, no iba a invertir mucho tiempo en pensarlo.

Todavía no habían intercambiado palabras más allá de las formalidades forzadas, pero solo los estudiantes más ingenuos no notaron la intensidad de su mirada, la atmósfera cargada de electricidad entre ellos—Igual que los planetas binarios—Susurró un Ravenclaw a su compañero de laboratorio, señalando que Snape hizo un punto de revisar a Harry varias veces durante cada lección.

—Eso será suficiente—Anunció Snape unos treinta minutos antes del toque de queda—Limpien sus estaciones y regresen a sus salas comunes. Potter, por favor, quédese un momento—.

Harry se sentó y se estiró, masajeando el dolor de su espalda baja—Sí, señor—Dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos debajo de sus lentes y se frotaba los ojos. Parpadeó y le dio a Snape una sonrisa soñolienta, luego comenzó a llenar su mochila con libros y pergaminos que eran sus notas para la clase de Defensa. No estaba de acuerdo con vehemencia con la evaluación de Williamson de la practicidad de los hechizos compuestos en situaciones defensivas. Harry pensó que eran inherentemente inestables y difíciles de lanzar cuando la velocidad era esencial, pero las principales fuentes se pusieron del lado de Williamson.

Harry esperó a que los pocos estudiantes que estaban detenidos se fueran antes de caminar hacia el frente de la sala y pararse junto al escritorio de Snape.

—Potter—Dijo Snape, reconociéndolo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Profesor—Los ojos de Harry buscaron en la cara de Snape mientras miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la punta de su lengua, empujando para ser la primera pregunta. _“¿Estás durmiendo bien? ¿Se han ido los temblores? ¿Estás comiendo? Te he extrañado”._ Pero se quedó allí estupefacto, incapaz de decir nada. Se acercó un poco más e inhaló profundamente, captando un rastro del propio aroma de Snape debajo del olor aceitoso de la Esencia de Murtlap.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Snape torpemente, pareciendo sin palabras.

—Bastante bien, supongo—Dijo Harry con cautela, sin saber dónde se había desvanecido la facilidad que una vez había entre ellos—¿Y tú? ¿El veneno se ha ido? —.

Snape no dijo nada mientras sus ojos viajaban lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry, deteniéndose en la sección media de Harry y estrechándose cuando su mirada se posó allí, como si al enfocarse más fuerte, pudiera distinguir los contornos cambiados del estómago de Harry.

>> Se está haciendo más grande—Dijo Harry en voz baja, como si se avergonzara de lo que residía allí. El conflicto fue profundo; se le presentaba todos los días con una prueba positiva de que había algo allí, pero no podía envolver su cabeza en torno a la idea de tener un bebé. Era simplemente demasiado descabellado, incluso para el mundo mágico.

—¿Puedo? —Le pidió Snape saliendo de detrás del escritorio, con la mano extendida como para tocar. Sus ojos oscuros nunca abandonaron el vientre de Harry, su fascinación era evidente.

—¿Es por eso por lo que querías que esperara? —Preguntó Harry sorprendido—¿Así podrías controlar a tu heredero? —Casi escupió la última palabra antes de girarse velozmente y caminar hacia el banco donde había dejado su mochila, sin saber de dónde venía su irritación. Quería que Snape lo tocara, pero no así.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Snape cerró la salida—Potter... Harry, espera—Siguió los pasos de Harry y alejó a Harry de tirar inútilmente de la puerta—Estamos atrapados en una situación que ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna razón para anticipar—Dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Harry—Es de esperar un período de ajuste. Por favor...—Era casi como si la palabra le resultara desconocida.

Harry apoyó la frente contra la fría pared del calabozo, ignorando la comodidad de la mano de Snape—No quiero que empieces a pensar en mí como una especie de monstruo—.

—Como lo has señalado a menudo, ser “Harry Potter” es más que suficiente—La voz de Snape era suave y calmante, y Harry pensó que había una posibilidad de que Snape entendiera lo difícil que era—Vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes del toque de queda—Sacó un taburete de debajo de la mesa de trabajo y se sentó.

Con un suspiro, Harry se apartó de la pared y tomó asiento también—No tienes idea de cómo es esto. Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy—Dijo, dirigiendo sus palabras a la superficie dura y lisa de la estación de trabajo.

—Tienes razón, Potter—Contestó Snape levantando una ceja—No podría saber cómo es que me vean como algo más que lo que soy. Sea como sea, aunque puedo considerar que las circunstancias son... extrañas. Decididamente, tú no lo eres—.

Harry miró de reojo.

>> Te pedí que te quedaras por dos razones—Continuó Snape, ignorando la aparente duda de Harry—Primero, me gustaría ofrecer mis disculpas por las cosas insultantes que pueda haber implicado inadvertidamente—.

—No hubo nada “inadvertido” al respecto—Espetó Harry—Tenías la intención de avergonzarme delante de McGonagall y de todos esos retratos. Como dijiste, arremetes—.

Las líneas alrededor de la boca de Snape se blanquearon cuando las palabras de Harry encontraron su objetivo—No lo negaré, pero me disculpo de todas formas—.

—¿Cuál era la otra cosa que querías decirme? —Pregunto Harry, su tono brusco. Sabía que debía aceptar la disculpa de Snape, pero una pequeña parte mezquina de él estaba decidida a ganar la batalla contra acurrucarse en los brazos de Snape para buscar el pequeño consuelo que podía encontrar allí.

—Me gustaría acompañarte a la madriguera mañana—.

La cabeza de Harry se alzó bruscamente y un destello de pánico apareció en sus brillantes ojos verdes, ahuyentando la ira que estaba tratando de salir a la superficie—¿La madriguera? —Dijo débilmente, su corazón de repente saltando al triple. Sabía que tenía que decírselo a los Weasley, incluso había empezado a componer cartas mentalmente durante las largas horas que pasó asiduamente evitando sus tareas.

—Harry, es mejor decirles temprano que tarde—Dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación—Este no es un secreto que puedas guardar por mucho tiempo, y es algo que deberían saber de ti. No estarás solo, a menos que lo desees. Estaré allí todo el tiempo que quieras—.

Asintiendo, Harry trató de producir suficiente saliva para tragar—Tienes razón—Dijo, aunque parecía que su lengua estaba pegada al paladar—¿Cuándo? —.

—Me reuniré contigo en el vestíbulo a las tres en punto—Respondió Snape—La profesora McGonagall es consciente de que estaremos lejos y ha dado su aprobación. Se espera que regresemos antes de las siete—.

—A las tres en punto. Correcto—Harry se frotó las manos sudorosas en sus ropas mientras sus ojos se alejaban—Acepto tus disculpas—Dijo rígidamente mientras sus dedos temblaban con el cierre de su túnica. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Snape, extendiendo la mano para guiar la mano de Snape hasta su estómago—No he sentido nada todavía, pero como es tuyo, creo que tienes derecho a tocarlo cuando quieras—.

Contuvo el gemido bajo que brotaba desde debajo del lugar donde la mano de Snape se detuvo, el bajo calor de la excitación que constantemente hervía en sus venas hirviendo al contacto. Feliz como estaba porque Snape parecía estar interesándose en él, Harry sabía, o al menos sospechaba, que su embarazo era el ímpetu detrás de eso. Miró la mano de Snape, los largos dedos explorando los contornos firmes de su vientre suavemente hinchado.

—Esto es...—Snape hizo una pausa cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Harry, y Harry quedó sorprendido por el desnudo anhelo que vio allí—Yo nunca…—.

—Sí—Dijo Harry en voz baja, cubriendo la mano de Snape con la suya—Yo tampoco—.


	7. Un Viaje Al Cobertizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Unos minutos antes de las tres, Severus Snape cruzó el arco que conducía a las mazmorras y frunció el ceño de forma inquietante cuando un grupo de estudiantes se precipitó hacia el castillo, charlando con entusiasmo hasta que vieron su rostro severo. Se quedaron en silencio y pasaron corriendo mientras su mano derecha se movía con la debida deliberación hacia su lado izquierdo, como si pudiera tirar de su varita a alguien tan tonto como para estar de buen humor después de una visita a Hogsmeade. Solo alguien íntimamente familiarizado con él se habría dado cuenta de que se relajaba ligeramente mientras sus dedos se apretaban contra un pequeño paquete metido en un bolsillo interior.

Sus ojos oscuros siguieron a un par de Ravenclaws por la Gran Escalera, suavizándose un poco cuando vio un destello de cabello negro desordenado en su camino hacia abajo. Observó desde su posición ventajosa mientras Harry trotaba los escalones y se tomó un momento para observarlo sin ser visto. Atrás quedaron las líneas suaves de la infancia, sus rasgos más agudos y angulosos de lo que habían sido cuando Harry tenía once años. El año pasado lo había envejecido; Los pasos de Harry fueron intencionados y su mandíbula se apretó con determinación. El único signo de agitación que exhibió fue una mano izquierda cerrada y una leve línea de preocupación en su frente.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Snape sintió el suave tirón de su fuerza mientras Harry tomaba un tono de disculpa. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, y frunció el ceño al ver a Harry vestido con sus ropas de la escuela, una capa ligera, lo único que usaba para protegerse del fuerte frío de este último sábado de noviembre. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían descartado sus ropas por el más práctico, y si Snape era completamente honesto consigo mismo, más cómodo, atuendo de estilo muggle.

—¿Sin guantes? —Preguntó Snape mientras Harry se dirigía a su lado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mordiendo por un momento el interior de su mejilla. Así que el chico... joven _estaba_ nervioso. Snape lo había sospechado, pero era satisfactorio que se confirmaran sus sospechas—Me volví bastante bueno en Encantamientos Cálidos el año pasado—Dijo Harry con desdén—¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí? —Añadió, pasando por las puertas de roble y por los escalones que salían del castillo.

—Hablé con Madame Pomfrey sobre los medios seguros para viajar—Respondió Snape mientras caminaban rápidamente por el camino hacia las puertas—Ella sugirió un Traslador. El profesor Flitwick encantó esto para dejarlo a nuestra discreción—Sacó de su túnica un agitador de acero inoxidable y lo sostuvo.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y asintió mientras extendía un dedo desnudo sobre el frío metal. Snape sacó su varita y tocó la punta con el agitador— _Portus_ —Dijo, sintiendo el fuerte tirón justo detrás de su ombligo inmediatamente después de hablar. Cuando fue arrastrado por el espacio comprimido, comenzó a dudar de la seguridad de Poppy de que esta era una buena manera de que Harry viajara, dada su condición.

Snape dio un paso adelante cuando sintió que el viaje del Traslador llegaba a su fin, mientras que a su lado Harry tropezó. Snape agarró su brazo y lo sostuvo, sus ojos oscuros fijados en la cara de Harry.

—Merlín, odio esas cosas—Murmuró Harry mientras recuperaba el equilibrio—Siempre tengo miedo de terminar en el cementerio—Snape lo miró en shock, el horrible recuerdo de la resurrección de Voldemort ahora ardía indeleblemente en su propia mente, pero los ojos de Harry ya se habían deslizado para mirar fijamente a la Madriguera, el color se filtraba de su rostro. Los ojos de Snape lo siguieron y él tragó saliva, esperando que Minerva hubiera allanado el camino para su visita como había prometido.

Aparte de sus colegas en Hogwarts, Arthur y Molly Weasley serían los primeros miembros de la Orden del Fénix con quienes Snape había hablado desde el final de la guerra, y aunque no lo demostró, no estaba seguro de su recepción aquí. George había perdido una oreja por su mano, y Ginevra había sido maltratado en su guardia, aunque había hecho todo lo posible para mitigar el daño a los estudiantes bajo su cuidado. Fred había muerto durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, y Snape no tenía idea de si eso también se agregaría al libro de contabilidad que enumeraba sus crímenes.

Luego estaba Harry. A pesar de que la condición de Harry había sido imprevisible en el mejor de los casos, Snape sabía que la responsabilidad de eso estaría, justamente, a sus pies. Era profesor en Hogwarts. Él era, en todos los aspectos que importaba, el superior de Harry, no en un sentido cualitativo, sino como alguien que tenía poder y responsabilidad sobre él. Que Harry fuera mayor de edad no tenía importancia; los Weasley verían la coerción en sus acciones, sin importar cuán consensuadas hubieran sido las circunstancias reales.

Snape nunca negaría que deseaba a Harry, todavía lo hacía si se decía la verdad, y estaba más que dispuesto a casarse con él, aunque sería la peor alianza del siglo, sin duda. Pero dudaba que el supuesto amor de Harry por él sobreviviera hasta el nacimiento de su hijo, no cuando había tantos más aptos por su juventud y belleza de lo que Snape podría ser.

Dándose una sacudida mental, Snape despejó su mente de todos los pensamientos y los ocultó lo más poderosamente posible. No se hacía ilusiones de que Arthur o Molly practicaran la _Legeremancia_ de ningún tipo, pero quería estar preparado para las acusaciones de abuso que estaban a punto de ser lanzadas contra él. Su primer deber era con Harry, y el hecho de que su reputación fuera casi tan negra como la del propio Voldemort no tenía importancia. Harry no tenía la culpa, y Snape se aseguraría de que entendieran eso antes de que él y Harry se fueran.

Se puso su máscara de impasibilidad y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry—¿Estás listo para proceder? —Preguntó—¿O preferirías un momento para prepararte? —Aunque hacía mucho más calor aquí que en Hogwarts, Snape no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que lo atravesaba.

Harry lanzó una mirada aguda a Snape, con los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo. Respiró hondo, enfocando su atención en la puerta principal y los veinte pasos había desde la cerca para llegar allí—Quédate conmigo—Dijo con voz tensa.

—Siempre—Murmuró Snape mientras daba un paso adelante con Harry, luego otro y otro hasta que ambos estaban caminando por el sendero. Se paró hombro con hombro junto a Harry cuando Harry llamó a la puerta. Aunque sus dedos ansiaban sostener su varita, se abstuvo de tocarla. Él había venido en paz y deseaba que siguiera siendo así.

Arthur abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar, y cuando Snape pasó junto a él a la sala delantera, trató de interpretar la expresión en los ojos de Arthur. La preocupación, naturalmente. Precaución, para estar seguro. También había rastros de dolor en sus ojos, y Snape sabía que realmente nunca desaparecería.

—Bienvenido a la Madriguera, Severus. Harry—Dijo Arthur, su voz mucho más cálida de lo que Snape había esperado. Los miró a los dos con curiosidad, pero antes de poder invitarlos a quitarse las capas, Molly corrió hacia Harry con los brazos extendidos.

—Harry—Gritó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero en el momento en que lo envolvió en un abrazo maternal se puso rígida y sus ojos castaños se agrandaron. Ella retrocedió, su mirada se movió rápidamente entre Harry y Snape cuando su boca se abrió un poco, y la mirada que dio a Arthur se llenó de alarma. Acercó a Harry de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Snape no podía imaginar lo que debía pasar por su mente.

Molly se alejó y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro—Siéntense, siéntense. Arthur, toma sus capas mientras yo pongo la tetera. Veo que necesitaremos un poco de té, tal vez una galleta o dos—Dijo ella alegremente, con el rostro casi gris. Salió corriendo hacia la cocina sin otra palabra, tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla.

Arthur se mantuvo en el lugar, y la mirada que le lanzó a Snape prácticamente le pidió permiso para entrar en pánico.

Snape negó levemente con la cabeza y se quitó la capa—Arthur, por favor, siéntete libre de ayudar a Molly en la cocina. Vigilare todo aquí—Dio un paso adelante para ayudar a Harry, sin sorprenderse de encontrarlo temblando. Mientras Arthur avanzaba hacia la cocina, lanzándoles una mirada preocupada por encima del hombro, Snape acompañó a Harry a la misma silla en la que Harry se había sentado ese verano y lo acomodó en ella.

—¿Qué pasó justo ahora? —Preguntó Snape, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry inclinó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Snape. Sus enormes ojos verdes se alzaban como canicas en la nieve, tan blanco era su rostro—Ya viste cómo me abrazó—Susurró él, claramente agitado y no dispuesto a ser escuchado—Ella sabe—Parpadeó y frunció el ceño—Ella sabe... algo—Enmendó—Ella lo sintió—.

Snape colgó sus capas y regresó a la sala delantera para tomar la silla junto a la de Harry—A su regreso—Dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba rígido y quieto—Asegúrate de que estés bien. Molly está asustada, eso está claro, al igual que Arthur por la reacción de su esposa. Sin duda, temen lo peor...—.

—Van a desear que sea verdad—Frunció el ceño a Harry.

Esta vez, Snape puso los ojos en blanco antes de lanzar una mirada cautelosa hacia la cocina donde Molly y Arthur se habían escondido. Minutos más tarde, Arthur dio la vuelta a la esquina, con un gran servicio de té frente a él mientras Molly lo seguía, frotándose los ojos hinchados con el delantal.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar, Snape se levantó de su silla para sacar la bandeja del aire y colocarla en la mesa baja y maltratada que descansaba en el centro de la habitación. Empezó a servir el té mientras Arthur y Molly se acomodaban en sus lugares habituales en el sofá, demostrando, como tan a menudo tenían un frente unido en tiempos de crisis.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por un momento, Harry y Molly bebiendo su té mientras Snape y Arthur ignoraban el suyo. Finalmente, justo cuando Snape estaba a punto de hablar, Arthur se aclaró la garganta.

—Recibimos una lechuza de Minerva McGonagall esta mañana—Dijo de manera normal—Diciéndonos que esperemos a Harry y que no viajaría solo. No puedo decir que me sorprenda verte con él, Severus, dado lo que sucedió. Hemos tenido noticias de Ronald y Ginevra, pero hubiera pensado que nos reuniríamos con su nuevo Jefe de Casa si hubiera algún problema en la escuela—Volvió su atención a Harry, su expresión abierta y confiada—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que nos dijiste el verano pasado? —Preguntó, su voz suave aunque su expresión era demasiado astuta para la comodidad de Snape.

El corazón de Snape se aceleró cuando Harry asintió, y no pudo evitar juntar sus manos con fuerza. Volvió la mirada tranquila hacia Arthur, aunque detrás de la máscara sus pensamientos se aceleraron hasta el punto de que ya no podía seguirlos.

—¿Ron o Ginny te contaron sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador? —Preguntó Harry a través de sus labios pálidos, sus manos apretadas alrededor de la taza robusta. Lo miró con tanta atención que a Snape le pareció que intentaba leer las hojas a través del líquido lechoso.

Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada que no hizo nada para mitigar la preocupación que lo subyacía—Sí, por supuesto—Dijo Molly—Ron lo mencionó en su última carta, y luego continuó con un párrafo completo acerca de alguien llamada Demelza. La carta de Ginny dijo que anunciaba a toda la escuela que los dos se enlazarían, aunque ella piensa, y me inclino a creerle, que el sombrero se confundió un poco cuando estalló en llamas en la pobre cabeza de Neville. Pero eso fue hace más de un mes—Ella le dio a Harry una mirada de reproche.

La cabeza de Harry se alzó y sus manos temblaron, salpicando té por toda su túnica.

Arthur hizo una mueca irónicamente—Tal vez no deberíamos darle té a Harry cuando está sentado en esa silla—.

Harry le dio a Snape una mirada de pánico que rápidamente se convirtió en una de exasperación cuando Snape sacó su varita y usó un Encantamiento de Limpieza para extraer el té—No estoy del todo indefenso, sabes—Dijo en voz baja.

—No pensé ni por un momento que lo seas—Respondió Snape con calma mientras guardaba su varita—Por favor continua—Fingió que los ceños fruncidos de Arthur y Molly no lo desconcertaron. Estaba, se recordó a sí mismo, en presencia de personas que se consideraban a sí mismos como padres sustitutos de Harry, y sabía que harían todo lo posible para evitar que Harry sufriera daños.

—Cuando Snape colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en mi cabeza—Comenzó Harry lentamente—Pensé que me decía que todavía llevaba un trozo del alma de Voldemort—Se detuvo cuando Molly respiró bruscamente y sus ojos se llenaron—Lo siento—Dijo Harry rápidamente, con los ojos llenos de dolor—Lo siento mucho—El tragó—El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que llevaba un poco de Slytherin en mí. No sabía lo que significaba—.

Harry usó la noche del fiasco con el Sombrero Seleccionador como punto de partida, tropezando con sus palabras en su prisa por derramarlas. Volvió a hablar de la noche en el cementerio, describiendo detalladamente el renacimiento de Voldemort, luego pasó a la noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts y su solitario paseo por el Bosque Prohibido, omitiendo de su relato solo la parte de ver a Sirius, Lupin y sus padres.

Snape observó a Arthur y Molly acurrucarse mientras Harry contaba su historia, sus manos entrelazadas, sus nudillos blancos. Las lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de Molly y Arthur, por naturaleza una persona alegre, se veía tan triste y ominoso como Snape jamás lo había visto. Snape cerró los ojos, la historia de Harry renovó de nuevo la angustia que había experimentado mientras revivía esos momentos a través de él.

>> Hubo un destello verde brillante—Dijo Harry con sus palabras gruesas—Y luego estaba en King's Cross, y esa cosa del cementerio estaba debajo de un banco y estaba haciendo este sonido patético. Dumbledore me dijo que estaba más allá nuestra ayuda, pero todavía estaba viva, y después de lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador, tuve que decirle a Snape, así que le mostré los recuerdos Siéntense.

>> Yo también era un Horrocrux, aunque Dumbledore nunca me lo dijo. Descubrí eso por los recuerdos que Snape me dio en la Cabaña de los Gritos. Eso es por lo que tuve que salir, ven, y dejar que me matara. Pero nosotros, Ron y Hermione y yo, destruimos las otras partes en las que estaba almacenada su alma—Harry giró suplicantes ojos a Molly y Arthur—Pensé que dado que viví, él también lo hizo, y no podía tener eso. Tenía que estar seguro de que no podría regresar—.

Arthur abrió la boca para hablar, pero Snape le llamó la atención y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. No importaba lo poco que pudiera tener esto sobre el motivo de su visita, Harry _necesitaba_ la catarsis que venía al compartir el horror de esa noche con personas que comprendían la enormidad de la tarea que se le había puesto a los pies.

—Continua, hijo—Dijo Arthur con voz grave, mientras Molly limpiaba las lágrimas que fluían libremente con la esquina de su delantal.

Harry se atragantó un poco y se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose culpable por el dolor que aún creía haber causado nuevas líneas en su frente—Snape y yo hablamos con Dumbledore: su retrato, quiero decir. No sabía lo que estaba pasando más que nosotros, pero nos dijo dónde había dejado sus notas y qué libros leer para ver si alguien había sido un Horrocrux antes. Luego la Snitch siguió volando hacia mi mano y terminé en la Enfermería—.

Molly miró a Harry con desconcierto, lanzando miradas en la dirección de Snape como rogándole que lo entendiera todo, pero Snape se negó. Esto era para que Harry lo dijera. Él solo intervendría si Harry no podía continuar.

>> Seguramente Ginny te contó sobre el partido de Quidditch—Dijo Harry, levantándose para mirar de nuevo confundido—Ella debe haberlo hecho—.

—Ella mencionó algo sobre qué atrapaste a la Snitch en diez minutos en el partido—Dijo Arthur, claramente aturdido—Harry…—.

—Solo estamos preocupados por ti, querido—Dijo Molly con seriedad, una corriente subterránea de miedo cortando sus palabras—Sabemos que algo no está del todo bien—Agregó, su voz se acercó a un susurro cercano cuando su mirada se vio atraída por el vientre ligeramente hinchado de Harry—No podemos perderte... no otra vez—Las lágrimas brotaron una vez más.

Dado que Molly solía hablar en un grito o en un rugido, la consecuencia natural de vivir en una casa con otras ocho personas, su tono callado le dijo a Snape que mantenía la compostura solo por la fuerza de la voluntad y el hábito—No es nada tan grave—Les aseguró en voz baja.

Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron entre los tres y tragó—El primer partido de Quidditch con la Snitch volando hacia mi mano. Nunca antes había hecho eso, así que le pedí a Madame Hooch otra. Ginny dijo que podríamos reiniciar el partido ya que debe haber sido manipulada, pero la nueva Snitch hizo lo mismo—Dijo Harry apresuradamente, como si hablar más rápido reduciría la cantidad de información que se vio obligado a proporcionar—La atrapé dos veces en unos quince minutos, pero estaba lloviendo, y no queríamos estar más tiempo afuera, así que Madame Hooch dejó el partido—.

Nada de la confusión había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Continuó—Luego, Draco dijo que desde que la Snitch no había estado hechizada, debía ser mi magia. Por eso Snape me llevó a la Enfermería, para ver por qué se había disparado. Pomfrey hizo esta prueba con un hechizo y explotó en muchos colores, y sabía que la parte de Slytherin estaba creciendo, pero ella dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer... —.

Al oír esto, Molly dejó escapar un suave gemido, y su cara se puso blanca como un hueso. Apretó la mano de Arthur tan fuerte que Snape estaba seguro de que se había roto algunos huesos. Sin embargo, Arthur no reaccionó excepto para acercar un poco más las cejas.

>> Pero luego vino Luna y fuimos a hablar con el Sombrero Seleccionador para averiguar qué significaba—Concluyó Harry, saltándose los detalles más importantes para que pudiera llegar al final. Los miró implorantemente, y Snape no estaba seguro de si a Harry se le habían acabado las palabras o el coraje.

La tensión aumentó con cada segundo que pasaba de puntillas, y Snape presionó lentamente su mano contra la empuñadura de su varita, aliviado interiormente de que estaba justo donde debería estar. Arthur y Molly parecían cerca del punto de quiebre, y esperó vagamente que una vez que Harry terminara, cualquier cosa con la que Molly lo maldijera no doliera mucho—.

—Hijo—Arthur preguntó nerviosamente—¿Qué dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador? —.

Harry se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre ellos—Dijo que no estaba _cargando_ un poco de Slytherin dentro de mí. Me había equivocado en esa parte. Dijo... dijo ...—Se detuvo de repente y respiró hondo, un leve silbido retorciéndose en la parte posterior de su garganta—No puedo hacer esto—Gimió mientras se ponía de pie—No puedo... no puedo ...—Se giró y corrió hacia la puerta, pero Snape estaba de pie y en el umbral antes de que Harry lo alcanzara.

Tomando el asunto en sus propias manos, casi literalmente como se giró, Snape acercó a Harry, sin sorprenderse cuando Harry comenzó a luchar. Se inclinó hacia delante y dijo en un suave gruñido—Te dije que me quedaría contigo—Arthur y Molly se levantaron del sofá para abrazar a Harry también—No acepté ayudarte a huir. Cuéntales lo que viniste a decir—.

Harry le dio a Snape una mirada preocupada antes de girarse dentro del círculo de los brazos de Snape, las ganas de pelear salieron de él tan rápido como habían surgido. Dio un paso atrás, y Snape le puso una mano protectora en el hombro—Dijo—Dijo lentamente—Que llevo al heredero del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin—.

Arthur y Molly esperaron a que Harry continuara, ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de lo que Harry acababa de decir. El silencio se hizo denso, llenando sus oídos, colocando su peso sobre sus hombros como una capa empapada.

>> Es de Snape—Dijo Harry en el silencio mortal—No he estado con nadie más—Un poco de rosa brillante apareció en sus mejillas cuando confesó haber tenido intimidad con el hombre—Fue solo una vez, pero...—Se movió bajo la mano de Snape—Supongo que eso fue suficiente—.

Los Weasley siguieron mirando sin comprender, y Snape, al estar muy familiarizado con este campo de batalla en particular, dijo en voz baja—Harry está embarazado—.

La boca de Arthur se abrió, sus ojos se agitaron cuando sus mejillas se llenaron de color, mientras que la cara de Molly se puso tres tonos más blanca—¿Les ruego me disculpen? —Dijo Arturo—¿Acabas de decir... _qué_ dijiste? —Retiró la mano de Molly de su brazo antes de que ella lo golpeara más.

—Estoy embarazado—Dijo Harry con tristeza, bajando la cabeza y mirando a los Weasleys por encima del borde de sus gafas.

La cara de Molly se oscureció lentamente, la ira crepitaba a su alrededor como _Fiendfyre_ —¿Qué le has hecho a ese niño? —Ella silbó, su varita subió tan rápido que Snape no estaba seguro de que la hubiera visto mover su mano. La punta retrocedió cuando ella comenzó a hechizarlo, pero antes de que la maldición pudiera dejar su varita, un poderoso estallido de magia la empujó hacia atrás en la habitación. Su varita voló de su mano, y en el vértice del arco, explotó en pedazos. El núcleo se retorció en el aire por un momento, estalló en llamas y flotó en el suelo como un poco de ceniza.

—¡Mi varita! —Gritó antes de dar otro paso atrás y darle a Harry una mirada cautelosa de sorpresa.

—No fui yo—Susurró Harry mientras Arthur y Snape intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas. Arthur se volvió hacia su esposa, con una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos, y ella asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Harry—Dijo Arthur gentilmente—¿Puedo tener tu permiso para, err, tocarte por un momento? ¿Tú, err, área del estómago, para ser precisos? —Sus ojos incluyeron a Snape en la pregunta, pero Snape aceptó por Harry con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Err, está bien—Dijo Harry vacilante—Quiero decir, por supuesto, pero ¿por qué? —.

—Cuento de viejas—Dijo Arthur—¿Te importa abrir tu túnica? No es del todo necesario, pero se supone que funciona mejor de esa manera—.

Un rubor vívido consumió la cara de Harry en segundos. Sus dedos hurgaron en el cierre y abrió su túnica para revelar una camisa escolar medio desabrochada y pantalones de chándal—No me queda nada que encaje—Murmuró al suelo mientras exponía su estómago ligeramente redondeado a la habitación—Y siempre hay gente en las tiendas—.

—Nos ocuparemos de tu guardarropa lo antes posible—Murmuró Snape al oído de Harry—¿Qué es este cuento de viejas, Arthur? —Dijo para distraer un poco la atención del cuerpo de Harry.

—Primero, reúnes tu magia en tus manos—Explicó Arthur cuando comenzó a frotarse las manos con fuerza. Cerró los ojos por un momento, abriéndolos mientras apoyaba sus manos desnudas en el suave e inflamado vientre de Harry, luego saltó hacia atrás al instante, como mordido, retorciéndose las manos y sacudiéndolas. Sus palmas eran escarlata—Entonces tú, ahh, tocas al bebé. Se supone que el cosquilleo evalúa la fuerza de su magia—Le dio al bulto una mirada evaluadora mientras Harry lo escondía debajo de su túnica tan rápido como podía.

Snape asintió, recordando el gran pulso de color causado por el hechizo de diagnóstico de Poppy—¿Supongo que has hecho esto antes? —.

Molly volvió a entrar en la habitación con otra varita. Ella le dio a Snape y una mirada de leve disgusto—Con todos ellos—Dijo ella con fuerza—¿Nos sentamos de nuevo? —Ella los hizo regresar a la sala delantera, la furia aún irradiaba por cada poro de su cuerpo—Los gemelos dieron una gran patada—Dijo con esa misma voz astringente.

Harry se dobló de nuevo en su silla, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible físicamente—Lo siento—Dijo con voz ahogada—No sabía que esto podría pasar. Todavía no sé cómo...—Volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

—Harry, cariño, no estamos enojados contigo—Dijo Molly en el tono más calmante que pudo lograr antes de poner los ojos fríos en Snape—¿Fue una poción? ¿Un hechizo, tal vez? Si descubrimos que has usado una _Imperdonable_ en él, Severus, desearás estar seguro en Azkaban—.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron, pero antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, Harry intervino—Él no sabe cómo sucedió. Yo tampoco. Nadie lo hace. Ni Pomfrey, ni Luna, ni Hermione, así que no lo culpes, ¿está bien? Es _mi_ culpa por ser un fenómeno—.

La palabra colgaba suspendida en el aire, una nube tóxica que goteaba lentamente su veneno sobre todos ellos, despertando recuerdos que Snape preferiría no recordar—Suenas como Petunia—Dijo sin rodeos, como el lugar donde la palabra se había ido aferrando durante tantos años se raspó de nuevo una vez más.

Harry retrocedió. Molly sacó su varita, y Arthur se puso de pie de un salto, sintiendo un sobresalto en sus ojos azules—Ven conmigo, Severus—Dijo firmemente, interponiéndose entre Snape y el final de la varita de Molly—Creo que hay algunas cosas que deberíamos discutir. No, Harry, quédate dónde estás—.

Snape le lanzó a Harry una mirada de reproche mientras Harry se levantaba a mitad de camino de su silla—Como desees—El tono de Snape fue impasible cuando se levantó para seguirlo fuera de la madriguera, abandonando a Harry a las garras de Molly. Sintió que sus ojos ardían en su espalda cuando se fue, y se preguntó cuántas disculpas más les debía antes de que terminara.

* * *

Arthur lo llevó a un polvoriento y húmedo cobertizo lleno de la más extraña variedad de artilugios que Snape había encontrado en eones. Algo de eso fue reconocible al instante; la mayoría, Snape no podía comenzar a adivinar el propósito de estar de pie torpemente en el centro del cobertizo mientras Arthur recogía las entrañas de una tostadora de una mesa de trabajo y las examinaba.

—Sorprendente, ¿no es así, todo lo que los muggles pueden lograr con poco más que ingenio? —Dijo Arthur mientras dejaba a un lado un elemento de calefacción de alambre delgado, mirando a Snape con una expresión franca—Te conozco desde hace casi veinte años, Severus, y en todos esos años, nunca he sabido que fueras amable con alguien si pudieras evitarlo. Pero Harry... es diferente, ¿no es así? —.

Snape no dijo nada, sin embargo, revisó sus escudos mentales. Su rostro permaneció impasible; los años de actuación para el Señor Oscuro habían asegurado que mantener sus emociones ocultas era poco más que un hábito.

>> Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi de _verdad_ . Tenía doce años, o estaba cerca, y mis hijos más jóvenes lo habían rescatado de pasar un verano encerrado en una pequeña habitación en la casa de su tía y tío—Arthur metió su varita en los dientes de una trituradora de papel que, como era de esperar, no hizo nada—¿Qué sabes de él, Severus? —.

—Él es El Niño Que Vivió—Respondió Snape, su tono de desinterés estudiado—¿Hay un punto para esto? —Se acercó a una rueda de alfarería cercana y giró la polvorienta plataforma, que se movió alrededor de un cuarto de revolución antes de frenar bruscamente.

La cara de Arthur se endureció: una visión desconcertante de alguien tan amable—Se merece algo mejor que eso… especialmente de ti—.

Un hilo de inquietud se arrastró por la espina dorsal de Snape, y se giró para mirar a Arthur—Muy bien. Potter es un joven razonablemente inteligente cuyos actos de valentía salvaron a nuestro mundo de la ruina total. A pesar de todos los elogios y la atención que ha recibido, preferiría permanecer tranquilo en el fondo y vivir su vida en paz. Es, entre otras cosas, testarudo, terco e imprudente. En resumen, un Gryffindor—Se detuvo por un momento, sus vellos empezaron a levantarse—Potter tiene un número suficiente de campeones, Arthur. No necesitas agregar tu nombre a la lista—.

Arthur lo miró por un largo momento antes de conjurar dos pequeñas sillas de madera. Se sentó fácilmente en una e invitó a Snape a sentarse en la otra.

Ignorando la invitación, Snape se recostó contra la mesa de trabajo y cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho. Tuvo la tentación de cruzar sus tobillos también, pero prefirió no obstaculizar cualquier intento de escape que pudiera necesitar hacer.

—Considero a Harry como uno de los míos—Dijo Arthur en tono levemente agraviado—Así que déjame ser franco. Harry creció con personas abominables que eran horribles para él. He conocido a esas personas miserables en varias ocasiones, y que le digas a Harry que te recuerda a su repugnante tía es casi cruel. No toleraré la crueldad en mi casa, Severus. Sería algo simple pedirte que no vuelvas a visitarlo. Me atrevo a decir que Molly estaría encantada, pero eso sería algo terrible para Harry—.

Snape se dirigió a la puerta del cobertizo, gruñendo cuando la encontró siendo hechizada cerrada contra él. ¿Cuándo había hecho eso Arthur? —¿Qué asunto es tuyo el cómo me conduzco con Potter? —Espetó él enojado.

—Regresa y siéntate—Dijo Arthur, y Snape reconoció el tono como el que había empleado con innumerables estudiantes a lo largo de los años: convincente y autoritario, con un ligero tono de una advertencia implícita si la obediencia no llegaba de inmediato. Sabía que no tenía más remedio que sentarse y participar en las negociaciones que ya estaban en marcha.

Snape regresó a su silla, sacó su varita y conjuró una pequeña mesa. El hombre mayor la desvaneció casi de inmediato—No hay barreras entre nosotros, Severus—Dijo Arthur severamente—Me preguntaste por qué me importa. Harry es parte de esta familia y eso me da razón, aunque puede que aprecie mi interferencia. Entonces, déjame explicarte todas las formas en que te equivocas—.

>> El primer verano que estuvo aquí, Harry se quedaba atrás cada vez que estaba con alguien que no fuera Ron. Fred y George pasaron la mayor parte del verano sacándolo de su caparazón. Era una pequeña cosa en ese entonces, Severus, e infaliblemente... casi antinaturalmente, educado. Casi tenía miedo de servirse una segunda vez si todavía tenía hambre. Casi lo perdimos en el callejón Knockturn ese año, pero Hagrid lo trajo de vuelta. Molly lo mantuvo cerca de su costado—.

>> El siguiente verano, encontramos un Felétono para que Ronald lo usara para llamar a Harry. Su tío dijo que no había nadie con ese nombre en su casa. Harry me dijo más tarde que a su tío no le importaba mucho la magia, y descubrí que no estaba poniendo excusas por los malos modales de su tío. Por supuesto, sabes que Harry creció creyendo que su madre y su padre murieron en un accidente automovilístico—.

—Tonterías—Se burló Snape—Petunia Evans sabía muy bien cómo y por qué murió su hermana—.

—Tal vez. Tal vez no—Dijo Arthur—Pero Harry no sabía nada de nuestro mundo hasta que cumplió los once años, cuando Hagrid le entregó su carta en persona. Su tía y tío creen que todos somos monstruos, Severus, pero Harry, quien creció escuchándolo todos los días, se lo tomaba en serio. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? —.

Destellos de Spinner’s End. Una niña con una flor amarilla. Un niño pequeño y grasiento que llevaba la ropa usada de su madre porque no tenía nada mejor. Gritos. Puños. Acurrucarse en un rincón y deseando que todo se vaya. Lágrimas, siempre lágrimas. Harry no fue el único marcado con ese cepillo—Petunia lo usaba a menudo—Dijo Snape con voz hueca—Sobre Lily. Sobre mí—Cerró la puerta de golpe con los recuerdos que aún tenían el poder de herir.

Arthur asintió en comprensión—En la víspera de la guerra, Harry intentó todo lo que estaba en su poder para salvarlos. Había pasado diez años miserables con personas que no habían dado dos Knuts por él, pero la noche en que la Orden lo llevó a la madriguera, fue la noche en que Harry finalmente los convenció de que se escondieran. Ni siquiera se despidieron de él, pero nunca habríamos podido poner a Harry a salvo si se hubieran negado a irse—.

Por un momento, Snape estaba dolido; ¿Cuántas veces había acusado a Harry de ser imprudente, arrogante y egocéntrico, acosando a Harry por su celebridad? ¿Cuántas veces había pensado que Harry era como su padre, cuando las únicas cosas que tenían en común eran el cabello negro y desordenado y el amor por el Quidditch? No fue simplemente la lealtad fingida al Señor Oscuro lo que impulsó el odio de Severus; gran parte de eso había sido alimentado por la creencia de que Harry llevaba una vida encantada.

—Lamento haberle causado daño a tu hijo—Dijo Severus con rigidez, necesitando desviar la conversación sobre Harry hasta que recuperara el equilibrio—Necesitaba parecer leal e intenté enviar el hechizo más allá de su hombro—.

—Entendemos, Severus. Kingsley nos contó cómo sucedió todo—.

—Necesitaba estar en Hogwarts en una posición de confianza—Las palabras se derramaron, y Snape se sintió impotente para detenerlas—El director sabía que Potter aparecería allí eventualmente, y tenía información vital para derrotar al Señor Oscuro que _tenía_ que transmitirle. Los Carrows... Hice lo que pude, pero...—La tez pálida de Snape palideció aún más—Estuvimos tan cerca de la ruina—Susurró, sus ojos oscuros pidiéndole a Arthur que entendiera.

—Lo sabemos, Severus. Harry lo sabe, y también Ginny—Le aseguró Arthur—Pero eso no es lo que trato de decirte. Harry no abandona a los que ama, y él te ha elegido. Harry tiene...—.

—Una habilidad de amar casi sin precedentes—Dijo Snape en un largo suspiro—Lo sé. Albus habló de eso en casi todas las oportunidades. No dudo que Harry crea que está enamorado de mí, pero hay otras consideraciones—.

Arthur se recostó en su silla, su mandíbula descansando ligeramente en su mano, su dedo índice curvado sobre sus labios mientras estudiaba pensativo a Snape—No creo que esto sea sobre Harry—Dijo después de un largo minuto—Tampoco se trata del niño—Parpadeó con incredulidad—Es casi imposible de creer, pero ahí está. Y Harry no tiene ni idea. No es de extrañar que se vea un poco confuso. Me imagino que esto lo ha superado—.

—Pasó cerca de un mes durmiendo en sus clases de la tarde—Confirmó Snape, empujando implacablemente su alarma debajo de la superficie. Él optó por ignorar la conclusión no expresada de Arthur y continuó—Aparte de eso, y algunos episodios inesperados de magia salvaje, está bastante sano. Sospecho que está preocupado por la forma en que Ronald tomará las noticias. Su amistad se ha debilitado últimamente—.

Arturo se encorvó un poco. Sus hombros se desplomaron mientras bajaba la cabeza—Lamento decir que Ron siempre ha sido un poco idiota con respecto a la homosexualidad. Todavía está nervioso por Charlie, por el bien de Merlín. Me temo que Harry no podrá buscar a Ron por apoyo—.

—Ronald se encontrará excluido si expresara su opinión demasiado fuerte. Los que están contados entre los amigos de Potter son muy leales al muchacho. Me sorprendería mucho ver que la relación de Ronald con la Señorita Granger sobreviva si decide alinearse contra ella—.

Las líneas en la frente de Arthur se profundizaron—No estoy muy seguro de eso. Hermione estaba muy enojada con Harry cuando salió. No tengo idea de cómo responderá—.

—Le ha dicho a la Señorita Granger. Potter la nombró en su lista de personas que están tan en la oscuridad como él. Él no lo habría hecho si ella hubiera sido ignorante de su difícil situación—Snape frunció los labios—Sospecho que la Señorita Granger ya está investigando y, sin duda, buscará a Potter para obtener más información, a pesar de saber que no tiene nada que dar—.

—Si Hermione no mantiene a Ron en línea—Dijo Arthur—Entonces Ginny lo hará. Molly tampoco lo aceptará. Y hablando de Molly, ya que no se trata de Harry, me gustaría saber de qué se trata todo esto—.

Snape se volvió distante y miró de nuevo alrededor del abarrotado taller. Dumbledore le había aconsejado que buscara la ayuda de Arthur y Molly, pero siempre lo había hecho mejor cuando trabajaba solo. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón—Estaba con Potter cuando le informaron a Minerva sobre su condición. Ella se sorprendió, como todos—Dijo en tono moderado—Como Potter era oficialmente un estudiante cuando el niño fue concebido, debo casarme con el chico o renunciar a mi puesto. Potter se niega categóricamente a ser arrastrado al altar y es probable que vea cualquier propuesta de mi parte como ofrecida únicamente con el propósito de proporcionarle al niño dos padres—.

Arthur no fue lento de ninguna manera, y Snape lo observó atentamente mientras daba vuelta el problema en su mente—A Harry le resultaría difícil creer que lo propusieras por cualquier otra razón—Dijo con gravedad—Para todos, Harry te tiene mucho cariño, he visto poco de su afecto devuelto—.

—No es mi manera…—Dijo Snape—…mostrar afecto en un ambiente público. Potter pasó todo el verano jugando a la niñera mientras me recuperaba de ser atacado por esa repugnante serpiente. Él soportaba lo peor de mi genio diariamente. y sí, después de todo eso, todavía siente por mí lo que dice...—Hizo una pausa y un susurro de incertidumbre cruzó sus oscuros ojos—Siempre fue mi intención cortejarlo una vez que se fuera de Hogwarts—.

>> Es cierto que me sorprendió cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador anunció a todo el castillo que me enlazaría con él. Unos cuantos Ravenclaws difamaron a Harry casi en el momento en que el Sombrero Seleccionador dejó de hablar, pero él lo soportó bien. Su piel es mucho más gruesa que la mía—.

—Algo que aprendió de las manos de Rita Skeeter, me temo—Dijo Arthur—Continua—.

—No fue sino hasta más tarde que descubrí lo que el desgraciado le había dicho en privado, pero decidí en ese momento que le ofrecería matrimonio en Navidad. Si fuera cierto que todavía estaba albergando un poco del Señor Oscuro, creía que él desearía un lugar donde se sintiera seguro, y quería que ese lugar estuviera conmigo—Snape de repente pareció cansado—Confío en que veas el dilema—.

Arthur se frotó la nuca mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto—Como lo veo, no le has dado a Harry ninguna razón para considerar una propuesta tuya con otra cosa que no sea sospechosa. Probablemente cree que deseas permanecer en Hogwarts, o que tu preocupación reside en preservar tu reputación haciendo lo correcto por él—.

—Ninguna de las cuales es cierto—Declaró Snape—Mi preocupación es únicamente por Potter… Harry… como siempre ha sido—.

—Esa podría ser la cosa más honesta que me hayas dicho—Dijo Arthur con una cálida sonrisa—Pero dejemos eso a un lado. Estás en la maleza alta con Molly, no solo por el estado actual de Harry, sino porque lo comparaste con esa desdichada tía suya. Persuádela de que realmente amas al chico y que quieres pasar los próximos cien años con él, y creo que Harry va a venir—.

Snape buscó en su túnica y sacó su varita, junto con algo que parecía ser un pañuelo fino atado con una cinta azul pálido. Dudó antes de entregarle el pequeño bulto a Arthur—No tengo muchas cosas de valor, pero contaría esto entre ellas. Lo saqué de mi bóveda el fin de semana posterior al incidente del Sombrero Seleccionador—.

Para sorpresa de Snape, Arthur lo devolvió sin abrir—Te creo, Severus, pero no soy el que necesita ser convencido. Guárdalo para mi esposa. ¿Regresamos a la casa? —.

Sin otra palabra, Snape le entregó la empuñadura de su varita a Arthur—No llevamos muchos meses fuera de la guerra, y temo lo que pueda hacer para proteger a Potter y a mí mismo si ella tomara en su cabeza lo que digo como daño—.

Arthur se echó a reír mientras se guardaba la varita de Snape—Le recordaré que estás desarmado. A menos que esté muy equivocado, tendría que pasar por Harry para llegar a ti, y nunca le lastimaría un pelo de la cabeza—.

Los dos regresaron a la casa para encontrar a Harry discutiendo con Molly mientras pelaban las papas para la cena. A Snape le divertía ver a Harry usando un cuchillo para pelar su pequeño montículo mientras Molly usaba la varita de repuesto que no quería cooperar con ella. Por lo que él podía decir, estaban bastante emparejados.

—Pero si no estuviera teniendo un bebé, él no me lo preguntaría—Protestaba Harry abiertamente mientras estaba de pie junto al fregadero, con la papa en la mano—Así que no importa, ¿verdad? Prefiero regalarlo a que crezca en un hogar sin amor—.

—Te sentirás diferente después de que sea... hola, Arthur—Las cejas de Molly se juntaron y apretó sus labios en una delgada línea mientras estiraba la cabeza para saludar a su esposo. A su lado, Harry se sobresaltó—Severus. ¿Te unirás a nosotros para la cena? —Aunque una ceja se arqueó en cuestión, sus palabras recortadas dejaron pocas dudas de que se les había ordenado quedarse.

Arthur se paró al lado de la mesa de caballete y colocó la varita de Snape en el medio—Hola, querida—Dijo alegremente mientras Snape continuaba su camino hacia el lado de Harry—Debo decirte que tengo la varita de Severus—.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Harry, girándose rápidamente hacia Snape, sus ojos verdes buscando su cara—¿Por qué le diste tu varita al señor Weasley? —.

—Llámame Arthur, hijo—Dijo Arthur.

—Porque prefiero no ser hechizado si puedo evitarlo—Respondió Snape sobre Arthur—Me han dicho que he sido indescriptiblemente cruel contigo y que te debo una disculpa—Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se arrugaron ligeramente en las esquinas, y levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

Harry volvió su atención a la papa que tenía en la mano y le puso la hoja. Sacudió levemente la cabeza—No mucho más bastardo de lo habitual—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Has estado mucho peor—.

La mirada que Molly le disparó fue ampollante—Si me consigues un cuchillo—Dijo Snape—Te ayudaré con los preparativos para la cena—.

—Toma tu varita y dale un cuchillo—Murmuró Molly—Debe pensar que Gryffindor es sinónimo de estúpido—.

—O tal vez pueda poner la mesa para la cena—Dijo Snape sin problemas—Estoy seguro de que Potter puede mostrarme dónde se guarda todo. Simplemente deseo ser útil—.

—Harry, dame tu cuchillo y ayuda a Severus con la mesa—Dijo Arthur mientras deslizaba la varita de Snape en su túnica—Intentaré hacerlo de la manera muggle—.

—Está bien—Respondió Harry, desconcertado. Le entregó el cuchillo a Arthur, luego se enjuagó y se secó las manos antes de mostrar a Snape dónde se guardaba todo. Juntos, extendieron una tela de algodón a cuadros sobre la mesa y sacaron los platos del armario.

—¿Te escuché bien? —Preguntó Snape en voz baja mientras repartían los platos de la cena—¿Le darías nuestro hijo a alguien más para criarlo? —.

Harry dejó caer las horquillas que sostenía cuando levantó la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y observó a Arthur y Molly por un momento, pero estaban hablando en voz baja el uno al otro mientras Molly cortaba las papas en una olla con agua—Si Pomfrey tiene razón en todo, ni siquiera habré terminado los EXTASIS antes de que llegue—Respondió en voz baja—Quería ser aprendiz con un Maestro de Defensa y ver si podía romper la maldición en el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No puedo hacer eso con un bebé en mente—.

La piel pálida de Snape se desvaneció y agarró la cuchara que estaba a punto de dejar caer—Nos costó a los dos crearlo. Debes saber que nunca permitiré que un hijo nuestro sea adoptado por otra persona—.

—Tú odias a los niños—Dijo Harry tristemente—No has ocultado eso, así que no creo que cargarte con uno sea una gran idea—.

Snape se levantó hasta su altura máxima, sus mejillas ardían de indignación—Te niegas a ser “arrastrado al altar”, no me permitirás compartir la vida de mi hijo, y soy indeciblemente cruel o un bastardo, dependiendo de a quién se solicite la opinión. ¿Es realmente tu idea de amor? —Arrojó la cuchara sobre la mesa, giró en un remolino de túnicas negras y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Esto no iba según lo planeado. Después de su conversación con Arthur, su intención era llevar a Harry a una conversación sobre el matrimonio y jugar con los instintos maternales de Molly, mientras le decía que, aunque quisiera hacer lo correcto, Harry no lo permitiría. Luego, después de unas pocas palabras sobre el amor y el matrimonio desastroso de sus propios padres, estaría de acuerdo con Harry en que una relación entre los dos estaría llena de dificultades. Ese sería el indicio de Molly de decirles que el matrimonio requería un esfuerzo por ambas partes, pero al final valía la pena. Pero escuchar a Harry hablar sobre dar a su bebé a alguien más para criarlo, había disparado su estrategia al infierno.

Estaba alarmado por lo mucho que le molestaba la idea. Ya le había dicho a Harry que proporcionaría cualquier ayuda que fuera necesaria; ¿Qué más podría esperar el chico de él? Las comidas de medianoche y los pañales, las pociones para los cólicos y los baños y las noches pasándose en una mecedora tratando de convencer al bebé para que se duerma, Snape estaba dispuesto a realizar todo esto y más.

Comenzó a caminar por el camino hacia el huerto mientras contemplaba contratar los servicios de un abogado para asegurarse de que Harry no suscribiera sus derechos sobre el niño, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo respondería el Ministerio a este último desarrollo. Severus Snape nunca actuó sin tener una idea del resultado, pero ahora estaba a la deriva en aguas desconocidas y eso lo aterrorizaba.

En el momento en que puso un pie debajo de las ramas, las ventanas de la cocina volaron.

—¡Harry! —Snape se dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido como lo llevaban sus piernas, lanzándose por la puerta justo cuando Molly la abría para ir a buscarlo. Tropezó y casi se cayó sobre ella, gruñendo como un perro rabioso cuando la empujó sin miramientos a su camino—¡Harry! —.

Harry estaba parado en el centro de la cocina, con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de sus gafas. Su mano derecha descansaba protectoramente sobre el ligero bulto debajo de ella, y se volvió lentamente al escuchar su nombre—Eh, creo que el bebé tiene algunas ideas sólidas sobre ser puesto en adopción—Dijo, perplejo—Estábamos, uhh, hablando de eso y, bueno...—Agitó la mano en dirección a las ventanas rotas—Eso pasó—.

Snape tomó a Harry en sus brazos, dividido entre besar al chico sin sentido y desatar cada invectiva contenida en su prodigioso vocabulario—Las ventanas pueden ser reemplazadas. Tú no—Sostuvo a Harry con el brazo extendido y se inclinó ligeramente para mirar directamente a su cara—Si tengo que encadenarte a mi lado por el resto de tu vida—Gruñó—Te veré a salvo y bien cuidado—.

—Está bien—Dijo Harry con seriedad.

—¿Está bien qué? —Respondió Snape, enderezándose mientras dejaba caer sus manos. Seguramente Harry no lo estaba tomando literalmente.

—La profesora McGonagall dijo que tenemos que casarnos si quieres mantener tu trabajo—Dijo Harry en una serie de palabras apresuradas—La mamá de Ron pasó todo el tiempo que estuviste con el señor Weasley asustándome con historias de cuánto trabajo dan los bebés, y luego hubo todas esas cosas que dijiste—Harry se movió inquieto—No he escuchado lo que me has dicho. Siempre has estado allí, ya sea que quisiera que lo estuvieras o no, y luego tengo en la cabeza que me aguantas porque te divierte hacerlo. Pero tal vez no sea eso en absoluto—.

Harry tomó la mano de Snape y la guió hacia su estómago—Siempre hemos estado a la sombra del otro, y ahora eso nunca va a cambiar. Voy a tener a tu hijo. Estoy...—Harry se detuvo de repente y dejó caer la mandíbula mientras miraba a Snape con sorpresa—Estoy realmente embarazado—Dijo débilmente. Tropezó y se sentó pesadamente en el banco cercano.

Snape dio un paso adelante rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a Harry, quien parecía haber sido golpeado por una Bludger mientras caminaba hacia el aula de Encantamientos. Automáticamente, los ojos de Snape buscaron a Arthur y Molly, solo para encontrarlos a la pareja con sonrisas comprensivas.

—Está bien, Severus—Dijo Molly con mucho más ánimo de lo que las circunstancias parecían justificar—Sucede cada vez. Arthur, ayúdame a reparar estas ventanas. No puedo cocinar con las hojas volando por toda la estufa—.

—Puedo ayudar—Dijo Harry cuando comenzó a levantarse.

—Oh, no—Dijo Molly con bastante firmeza—Siéntate allí. Severus todavía tiene algo que hablar. No tardaré un minuto. Oh, desearía tener mi varita; esta no coopera en absoluto. Espero poder encontrar algo en Ollivander. Ha sido bastante exitoso últimamente, con toda la necesidad de nuevas varitas—.

—Iremos mañana después del almuerzo, querida—Dijo Arthur cuando el hechizo de Molly golpeó la ventana y la rompió de nuevo. Levantó su varita y la apuntó al marco de la ventana— _Reparo_ —Dijo él, arremolinándolo con una floritura—Quizás sea mejor que me dejes esto a mí—.

No muy seguro de dónde había desaparecido su propia varita, Snape volvió su atención a Harry—¿Te crees capaz de explicar lo que acaba de pasar? —Preguntó algo enojado, sus nervios casi tan destrozados como el cristal.

—¿Con las ventanas? —Harry levantó la vista cuando un polvo de yeso cayó del techo. Una gran grieta zigzagueaba entre dos vigas toscas y sacó su varita para arreglarla—Una pequeña cosa temperamental—Remarcó.

Snape se sintió a la deriva, la conversación demasiado desordenada para su gusto—¿El techo? —Se aventuró.

Harry rio—No—Apuntó un dedo a su estómago e hizo un gesto—Esto. Se parece a ti—

—Uno solo puede esperar—Dijo Snape secamente—Todavía estoy esperando que me digas por qué algo que has sabido durante semanas ha sido una sorpresa—.

Harry frunció el ceño por un instante y respiró hondo—Cuando Sirius se cayó por el velo, lo primero que pensé fue ir tras él, pero Remus me detuvo. No sabía qué había pasado, qué significaba el velo y no podía aceptar que estuviera muerto. Hablé con Sir Nicholas, pero dijo que Sirius se había ido. Pasaron semanas antes de que realmente entendiera que Sirius no iba a volver. Es algo así. Sabía que estaba embarazado, pero no era real hasta ahora. Es la diferencia entre saber y aceptar, supongo—Le dio a Snape una suave sonrisa—Está bien ahora. Te tengo a ti—.

Ante el sonido del repugnante nombre de Black, la atención de Snape se dirigió a cosas más agradables: los labios de Harry, sus ojos, los hombros fuertes y las caderas (aún) estrechas. Siguió lo suficiente de la conversación para parecer que estaba escuchando, aunque deseaba que su coraje corriera más hacia lo demostrativo; La idea de besar a Harry era infinitamente más atractiva que escucharlo hablar de su padrino. Pero, lamentando su reserva innata, Snape apartó sus deseos y forzó a su mente a retomar el rumbo—¿Debo entender que en alguna parte de esa serpenteante narrativa expresaste tu voluntad de unirte a mí? —.

Harry inclinó su cabeza, las ruedas girando claramente—Si eso fue una propuesta—Dijo, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa de facsímil razonable—Fue bastante horrible. Sé que no eres de los románticos. Sé que si alguna vez quisiera flores, aunque no tengo idea de por qué las querría, tendría que conseguirlas yo mismo—.

—Recibes muchas propuestas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Snape, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. El mero pensamiento lo enfureció. Primero tendría que reclamar al chico y estaba decidido a asegurarse de que ninguno más lo hiciera.

Por un momento, pareció que Harry estaba asediado por los recuerdos que era mejor dejar intactos, pero que pasaba como el mero fantasma de una sombra—Un montón de ellas—Dijo—Tuviste la suerte de estar inconsciente por eso, pero sí. Toda esa cosa del Salvador. Una bruja era unos cien años mayor que yo, pero ella pensaba que me gustaría alguien con un poco de experiencia. Nunca pensé que estaría agradecido por estar torcido, pero de otra manera me habría desanimado de las mujeres de por vida—.

El movimiento atrajo la atención de Snape, y se giró para ver a Arthur y Molly salir de la cocina de manera transparente para darles algo de privacidad, algo que ni era solicitado ni deseado, no importaba lo tentador que él encontrara a Harry—Necesito un momento de su tiempo y mi varita—Les dijo antes de volverse hacia Harry—Y te sientas. No tienes razón para estar de pie ni una excusa razonable para hacerlo—.

Mientras Harry indignado exigía saber de qué estaba hablando Snape, Arthur sacó la varita de Snape de su túnica y la devolvió, mientras Molly intentaba llevar a todos fuera de la cocina y regresar a la sala principal, donde la civilidad podría tener una remota posibilidad de sobrevivir. Snape siguió a Arthur al sofá con Harry golpeando sus talones, arengando a Snape tanto como se atrevió.

Snape señaló la silla, aliviado por dentro cuando Harry se sentó sin preguntar—No hay nada malo conmigo—Continuó Harry—Pomfrey incluso lo dijo, así que si esta es una de esas cosas del embarazo, entonces no, ¿está bien? No estoy cansado, nada me duele, nada me _dolerá_ y no quiero que nadie me trate como si estuviera hecho de vidrio—.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Preguntó Snape mientras Arthur reprimía una sonrisa sin un pequeño esfuerzo.

—Sí—Dijo Harry hoscamente.

—Muy bien entonces—La expresión de Snape se suavizó en un afecto divertido, que en cualquier otra persona habría sido una amplia sonrisa. Antes de volver a ponerse la máscara, se volvió hacia Arthur y Molly—Como sospecho que ya han deducido, no acompañé a Potter aquí solo para reconocer mi responsabilidad en este asunto. Vine porque...—Dudó y miró a Harry, que parecía comprensiblemente confundido—Es mi ferviente deseo—Continuó lentamente—Celebrar un contrato de matrimonio con Potter, y he venido a pedirles permiso para hacerlo—.

Arthur parpadeó cuando la mano de Molly voló hacia sus labios mientras ella soltaba un pequeño jadeo—¿Un contrato de matrimonio, Severus? ¿Con Harry? ¿Estás seguro? —Ella lloró, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Qué es un contrato de matrimonio? —Preguntó Harry cuando Arthur dijo—¿Tienes los artículos necesarios? —Fue la costumbre lo que impulsó la pregunta; Snape ya había demostrado que lo hizo.

Snape asintió, sus largos dedos se deslizaron en el bolsillo interior que había revisado cuando estaba esperando a Harry al pie de la escalera—Los recuperé el fin de semana después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador hiciera su anuncio—Dijo para beneficio de Molly—Mi intención era obsequiar esto a Potter en Navidad, junto con un contrato de compromiso. La demanda de Minerva de que nos casáramos arrojó una maldición al caldero—Desató la cinta y le mostró a Molly y Arthur un par de anchas bandas doradas completamente sin adornos—Lamento que mi casa no tenga reliquias reales que ofrecer, pero los Prince cayeron en desgracia hace generaciones—.

—¿Qué es un contrato de matrimonio? —Repitió Harry mientras estiraba el cuello para ver qué sostenía Snape, pero por diseño o por accidente no podía ver lo que había en la mano de Snape.

Arthur asintió solemnemente cuando Snape envolvió los anillos y los guardó en su bolsillo—¿Qué estás preparado para ofrecerle? —.

—¿Alguien…? —Interrumpió Harry, pero Molly lo hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Cuando el pequeño cuadrado de tela desapareció en su bolsillo, un delgado pergamino apareció entre los dedos de Snape. Lo desenrolló con cuidado y lo leyó—Acceso sin restricciones a mi bóveda de Gringotts; la mitad de todos los ingresos y ganancias futuros; propiedad conjunta de todas las propiedades, patentes, derechos de autor y marcas comerciales, con solo la casa en Spinner's End para permanecer solo a mi nombre; estado como pariente más cercano, todos los niños producidos como resultado de nuestra unión son beneficiarios iguales en los términos de mi Última Voluntad y Testamento—.

Arthur asintió mientras alcanzaba la mano de Molly—¿Y qué estás preparado para aceptar de él a cambio de tu generosidad? —.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Snape parecía nervioso—El uso de las bóvedas de Potter en caso de que mi ingreso no sea suficiente para atender a Harry y nuestros hijos, y me sentiría profundamente honrado si él consintiera en tomar el nombre Prince para nuestra familia—.

—Pero...—Exclamó Harry.

Arthur reprimió a Harry con una mirada inusualmente aguda antes de reanudar su intercambio con Snape—¿Y los legados Black? —.

De alguna manera, Snape logró no burlarse—Permanecerán enteramente a nombre de Harry y bajo su control. Al igual que las propiedades que le dejaron sus padres—.

—Eso es...—Las cejas de Arthur se alzaron con incredulidad—Eso es extraordinariamente generoso de tu parte. ¿Hay algún código o condición que preveas agregar? —.

—Dos. Primero, el contrato es de por vida, no es un término de años. En segundo lugar, cualquier infidelidad a cada lado resultará en una separación permanente y la pérdida de todos los activos, incluso aquellos específicamente excluidos en el contrato matrimonial. La definición de los términos será Incluido en el lenguaje—Había algo intransigente acerca de Snape cuando lo dijo, un cierto juego de su mandíbula, una intensidad en sus ojos. Este no era un hombre que perdonaría a un amante que se desviaba.

—¿Eso es todo entonces? —Preguntó Arthur. Molly se había acomodado a su lado y estaba pendiente de cada palabra cuando no estaba mirando a Harry para asegurarse de que permaneciera en silencio.

Algo de la tensión de Snape se relajó y sus hombros se relajaron lo suficiente para que ya no pareciera que lo prohibiera—Sí, el resto se puede resolver entre nosotros—Se puso de pie y se inclinó ante los dos Weasleys—¿Debo despedirme de ustedes mientras discuten el asunto? —.

Arthur también se levantó y caminó con Snape al pie de las escaleras—Si atraviesas la cocina, la segunda puerta a la derecha tiene algunos libros sobre antiguas maldiciones de Mesopotamia que Bill trajo de Egipto. Puedes revisarlos. Estaremos contigo en un momento—.

* * *

Snape siguió las instrucciones de Arthur y se encontró en un estudio que no era muy diferente del taller de Arthur, con la excepción de que era parte de la casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en un escritorio lleno de resmas, rollos de pergaminos y, lo más improbable, una muñeca troll con vívido cabello turquesa sobre un brillante lápiz muggle amarillo.

Cogió el lápiz y lo hizo girar, observando cómo el troll giraba sin un solo pelo de plástico fuera de lugar. Curioso, estiró un dedo y acarició el cabello, arrugandolo antes de intentar alisarlo—Por fin, una cabeza de pelo peor que la de Potter—Dijo distraídamente—Tampoco hay ayuda para él—Le dijo con gravedad mientras apoyaba el lápiz contra una lámpara de bronce, los ojos negros del pequeño troll le devolvían la mirada sin vida.

>> Tal vez debería examinar esos libros que mencionó Arthur—Se le ocurrió que le estaba hablando a una muñeca de no más de una pulgada de alto, y se despreció por un momento. Enumerar los detalles del contrato de matrimonio con Arthur, frente a Harry, había sido una experiencia casi tan estresante como caminar por el largo camino a la Mansión Malfoy para informar sobre los hechos de la Orden, así como para calmar sus nervios. Había elegido hablar con un juguete muggle. Absurdo.

>> Sabes que no tiene idea de lo que le han ofrecido—Le dijo Snape al troll mientras lo recogía—Niño idiota. Por qué le doy todo lo que tengo, está más allá de mi comprensión. Debería haber seguido mi propio consejo y habérmele propuesto a Potter con una rodilla doblada. Si me hubiera rebajado lo suficiente, no tengo dudas de que él aceptaría finalmente Pero no, tuve que ofrecer un contrato de matrimonio, como si fuera tan pretencioso como un Malfoy—.

Arrastró un dedo sobre los costados de una hilera de libros sin una palabra de los títulos que se hundían—Al menos Potter entiende que los contratos mágicos son vinculantes. Me pregunto, sin embargo, si entiende que se cuidan a sí mismos. Si acepta los términos, no hay que renegar de ellos—No tenía esa esperanza de que Harry entendiera el honor que Snape le estaba pagando—No debería sorprenderme que Potter no reconociera un gesto caballeresco si se tratara de un dragón muerto que se recostara a sus pies—.

Permitiendo que la superstición se llevara lo mejor de él, Snape deslizó el pequeño troll en su túnica, luego se giró para examinar la estantería apilada al azar con chucherías y recuerdos acumulados durante más de treinta y tantos años de matrimonio. Se permitió un momento para disfrutar de la lejana esperanza de que algún día sus cuartos pudieran convertirse en un amasijo de cosas que les pertenecieran a ambos, y luego rechazó el pensamiento con una burla interior—Qué tonto soy para pensar que tengo alguna esperanza de hacerlo feliz—.

Cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta, un libro desvencijado con la encuadernación rasgada llamó su atención y lo sacó del estante. Las páginas tenían orejas de perro, y la ilustración impresa en la portada se había desgastado hacía mucho tiempo. Abrió el libro y se encontró sosteniendo una copia de _“Los Cuentos De Beedle El Bardo”_ , que estaba muy desgastada y, sin saberlo, comenzó a leer.

Estaba a mitad de camino a través de _“El Corazón Peludo Del Brujo”_ , un relato que encontró desconcertante en cualquier número de niveles, cuando la puerta se abrió y Arthur entró. Levantó bruscamente la cabeza y respiró hondo—¿Tienes alguna palabra para mí? —Preguntó ansiosamente, aunque debería haber esperado que Arthur hablara primero si las tradiciones debían seguirse adecuadamente.

—Harry tiene dos preguntas que quiere que se contesten antes de que decida—Respondió Arthur—Pero él dice que debe preguntarte directamente. Dice que la única forma de obtener una respuesta completa de ti es ver lo que tienes que decir. Debo confesar que no estoy del todo seguro de qué se trata. Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar un mensaje—.

—Muy bien—Dijo Snape. ¿El chico le creyó incapaz de mantener sus pensamientos fuera de su rostro? ¿Él, quién había engañado a Voldemort durante tres años agotadores? Puso el libro sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie—Responderé a sus preguntas y luego, tal vez, podamos ver el asunto terminado—.

Arthur miró el libro y sonrió—No puedo decir cuántas veces leemos a los niños de ese libro. Ronald disfrutó bastante de Babbity Rabbity, aunque los gemelos preferían la historia del Brujo. Siempre fueron un poco salvajes—Sacó a Snape de la habitación y le preguntó suavemente—¿Realmente estás esperando un contrato, Severus? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza, su fino cabello negro balanceándose suavemente contra sus hombros. En algún momento tendría que descubrir cómo terminaba la historia del Brujo—No, aunque me complacería tener uno. Tenía la esperanza de que la negociación del asunto podría llevar a Potter a aceptar una mera propuesta—.

—Prepárate para estar sorprendido—Fue todo lo que Arthur diría mientras guiaba a Snape de vuelta a la cocina.

Entraron en la sala de estar y Snape volvió a sentarse cuando Arthur reclamó su lugar en el sofá junto a Molly. Snape miró a Harry, quien prácticamente estaba vibrando por la intensidad en sus ojos—Me han dicho que tienes algunas preguntas para mí—.

Harry le lanzó a Arthur una rápida mirada, recibiendo un pequeño y alentador asentimiento del hombre antes de enfrentar a Snape—Dos preguntas, pero no sabré la segunda hasta que haya contestado la primera—.

Snape también buscó la guía de Arthur, pero todo lo que recibió de su silenciosa consulta fue un breve encogimiento de hombros. Ni siquiera Molly parecía saber lo que Harry quería preguntar, así que se preparó y asintió—Responderé cualquier pregunta que hagas—.

Harry tragó saliva y por un momento pareció faltarle las palabras—Este contrato matrimonial, no es una curiosa tutela con un poco de sexo, ¿verdad? —Su rostro se volvió florido, el color floreció desenfrenadamente en sus mejillas.

—¿Ruego me disculpes? —Snape miró a Harry como si el chico hubiera dado la vuelta por completo—“¿Algún tipo de extraña tutela?” ¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, se supone que significa eso? —.

—Una especie de arreglo donde puedes vigilarme a mí y al bebé y decirte que lo estás haciendo debido al contrato—Dijo Harry, vacilando un poco bajo la ira en los ojos de Snape.

—Si crees que entraría en un contrato matrimonial para tener una mentira conveniente con la que poder tranquilizarme, eres más idiota de lo que imaginé—Gruñó Snape, molesto por la insinuación de que él estaría dispuesto a vivir una mentira para que pudiera fingir con seguridad que su preocupación por el bienestar de Harry era simplemente de naturaleza contractual.

Parte del color abandonó la cara de Harry, pero aún parecía ruborizado e incierto y muy, muy joven—En ese caso—Dijo, respirando profundamente—En segundo lugar, ¿eso significa que te preocupas por _mí_ ? No…—Continuó— _Harry Potter_ , o siendo...—Frunció el ceño por un momento—…la madre de tu hijo, ¿sino por _mí_? —.

Ese, entonces, era el meollo del asunto, y Snape entendió el propósito de la primera pregunta mientras contemplaba su respuesta a la segunda. Mientras que Harry, como un Gryffindor tan estúpido como siempre, estaba preparado para sufrir el dolor del amor no correspondido, estaba decidido a saber si había esperanza para un final cómodo, si no feliz.

—Creo—Dijo Snape con voz lenta y tranquila, sus ojos amables, su expresión abierta inesperadamente cálida—Si estás preparado para salir de la sombra de ser Harry Potter y ser conocido por tus amigos y familiares, y por ti mismo, como Harry James Prince, encontraras la respuesta que buscas—Se levantó de nuevo y dio un paso en dirección a la cocina—¿Debo dejarte con eso, entonces? —.

Harry estuvo en silencio por un largo momento.

—Acepto—Dijo en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha.

Snape se congeló—¿Qué dijiste? —Susurró.

Harry se levantó y se acercó para pararse frente a Snape, con su rostro a centímetros de distancia. Se encontró con la mirada de Snape, y Snape se sintió alentado al ver un rastro de nerviosismo en los ojos de Harry—Acepto el contrato—Dijo Harry con voz áspera—El señor... Arthur me dijo que tan pronto como lo firmemos, estamos casados—Se inclinó un poco—Te amo—Susurró, y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, Molly gritó.

—¡Oh no, joven! —Se separaron; Harry se veía culpable, Snape parecía indignado—¡No me estás privando de una boda! Contrato de matrimonio o no, harás esto correctamente—Sus manos estaban en sus caderas y la comprensión amaneció mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre ellas, dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido un momento privado entre ellos—Discutiremos esto después de la cena—Dijo ella en un tono de nerviosismo y se apresuró a revisar el cordero.

Harry rió—Creo que la avergonzamos—Dijo mientras se volvía hacia Snape, escondiendo su rostro en la túnica de Snape. Sus risitas se convirtieron en risas, y aún estaba riendo entre dientes cuando pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape para besarlo—Lo siento—Dijo contra los labios de Snape—Pero la expresión de su cara...—Rió de nuevo y miró a Snape con ojos danzantes—Lo haré mejor la próxima vez—.

—No te voy a dejar ir hasta que hayas conseguido un beso adecuado—Advirtió Snape mientras tiraba de Harry en sus brazos.

—No es un gran incentivo, entonces—Dijo Harry con una risa—Aun así...—Él inclinó su cabeza mientras sus labios se encontraban con los de Snape. Cayeron en un beso tan apasionado como tierno, Snape se perdió en la dulzura de la boca de Harry.

—Parece—Dijo Snape que se separaron—Que el potencial está ciertamente allí, pero creo que la instrucción individualizada no estaría mal—Miró más allá de Harry para ver la sonrisa divertida de Arthur—Dichas lecciones se llevarán a cabo en _privado_ —Y cuando Harry le susurró que estaba ansioso por la clase avanzada, Snape lo miró intensamente.


	8. Todo Está Ahí En La Letra Pequeña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de una cena bastante agradable con la alguacil Molly y su ayudante Arthur, Harry y Snape regresaron al castillo casi una hora tarde, con la cabeza dando vueltas con listas de cosas que hacer. A pesar de sus protestas, Molly parecía decidida a organizar una boda tan extravagante como la de Bill y Fleur, aunque sin el ataque de los Mortífagos y la caída del Ministerio para amenizar la recepción.

—Ella realmente no lo hará, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry, deslizando su mano dentro de la de Snape mientras caminaban desde las puertas de regreso a Hogwarts, sabiendo que una vez que las puertas del castillo se abrieran, se le requeriría mantener una distancia respetable. Él realmente no vio qué diferencia podría hacer ahora si se mudaba o no a los aposentos de Snape o exponía su relación a la dura luz del sol. Se iban a casar en dos semanas (tres, si Molly se salía con la suya), y era imposible para él quedar embarazado. Pero Snape estaba convencido de que se comportaran más allá de cualquier reproche.

—¿Realmente no convertiremos nuestra boda en un circo? —Preguntó Snape mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los de Harry—Puede que intente hacerlo, pero no logrará el éxito. Ven. Ya no nos corresponde y Minerva no estará muy contenta—.

Harry aminoró el paso y su renuencia a caminar hacia el castillo aumentó con cada paso. Era una agonía estar tan cerca de Snape sin poder hacer más que tomarse las manos. El dolor era muy profundo, un dolor que solo Snape podía aliviar. Deseaba tocar, probar, familiarizarse con lo que había tenido el más mínimo indicio meses atrás. Podría estar rodeado de amigos, pero estaba tan desesperadamente solo que le resultaba difícil levantarse de la cama cada mañana. La persona con quien quería compartir su día era prohibida para él, y Hermione no era un sustituto adecuado.

—Por favor—Susurró, deteniéndose repentinamente—Por favor. Necesito...—Snape se giró para mirarlo y Harry se lanzó hacia adelante, tirando de la mano de Snape y lanzándose a los brazos del hombre. Su nariz chocó con la de Snape, pero su boca encontró los labios de Snape, y lo besó con fuerza.

Fue violento, fue apasionado, fue desordenado, pero a Harry no le importó. Lamió la boca de Snape, suplicando que lo dejaran entrar, y gimió cuando los brazos de Snape rodearon su cuerpo, aplastándolo contra un duro pecho. Cuando los labios de Snape se separaron, tomó el beso, su lengua empujando la boca de Harry, reclamándolo como si el anillo de oro ya estuviera en su dedo.

Se besaron hasta que Harry estuvo duro y ansioso por la necesidad, y cuando Snape se apartó, Harry soltó un grito de frustración. Estaba de pie en medio del camino, respirando pesadamente, su aliento explotando en pequeñas nubes blancas que se disipaban en la brisa que venía del lago. Cuando se hubo calmado, Snape lo recogió en sus brazos—No podemos, Harry. _Debes_ ser paciente, ya sea que elijas serlo o no—.

—¿Cómo lo soportas? —Gritó Harry, sus ojos ardían de ira— _Necesito_ estar contigo. No solo... Dios. Me _duele_ estar lejos de ti—Cerró los ojos y dio la espalda a Hogwarts, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando el aire frío de la noche. Dos semanas. Él podría manejar dos semanas.

—¿Realmente crees que no estoy afectado por ti? —La voz de Snape estaba justo al lado de su oreja y Harry lo enfrentó, solo para que Snape tomara su mano y la presionara contra el duro bulto entre sus piernas—Te _deseo_ , pero más allá de eso deseo hacerte mío, un deseo que podría ser puesto en peligro incluso por una sola indiscreción—Soltó la mano de Harry—Una quincena, Potter. Eso es todo—.

—Una quincena—Murmuró Harry contra el pecho de Snape. Dio un paso atrás y empujó sus emociones bajo la superficie donde no se podían ver. Después de un momento, preguntó—¿Me veo bien? —.

Snape sacó su varita y la apariencia de recién besado se desvaneció—Ahí. Minerva estará esperando y todavía tenemos mucho por hacer—Puso su mano en la espalda de Harry y lo guió por el resto del camino, a través de las altas puertas que vigilaban el vestíbulo de entrada, donde McGonagall estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—EL Traslador estaba encantado para devolverles a Hogwarts a las siete en punto—Dijo mientras los observaba por encima del borde de sus gafas—Ahora son más de las ocho. ¿Confío en que haya una explicación razonable por venir? —La frente arqueada le dijo a Harry que estaba más preocupada que enojada.

—Si llegara el día en que te encuentres con una Weasley como futura suegra—Respondió Snape, igualando su expresión—Entenderás por qué nos retrasamos—.

—¿Suegra? —Minerva lo miró por un momento antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran, y Harry se preguntó fugazmente sobre porque las bodas confundían los sentidos de las mujeres—¿Quieres decir que aceptó? —Sus ojos se dirigieron a Harry, y él miró tímidamente a Snape antes de asentir—¿Entiendes que esto no cambia nada con respecto a sus restricciones? —.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pronunciar una sola sílaba, Snape intervino—Hablamos de esto antes de nuestro regreso. Nos casaremos el 12 de diciembre, aunque Molly, sin duda, se comunicará contigo para ver si le permites una semana adicional para prepararse—Él dudó—Le agradecería que le explicara la imposibilidad de cumplir con su solicitud—.

—¿Oh? —La voz de Minerva era lo suficientemente fría como para que Harry casi se estremeciera—Dos semanas no es tiempo suficiente para planear una boda. Tal vez un mes sería mejor—.

—¡No! —Soltó Harry, luego cerró las mandíbulas. Él estaba luchando ahora; un mes era más de lo que podía tolerar. Respiró hondo y cuadró su mirada con la de McGonagall—Dijo que teníamos que casarnos antes de que finalizara el período o Snape sería despedido. Si cedemos ante la Señora Weasley, nos quedaremos sin tiempo. Nos casaremos el 12 de diciembre, con su ayuda o sin ella. Perdóneme—Él comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero Snape lo retuvo.

—Deténgase. Todavía no hemos terminado—Harry regresó al lado de Snape, habiendo olvidado que tenía una agenda para el resto de la noche, ninguna de las cuales incluía el sexo—Necesito hablar con Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville...—Se estremeció—…Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy. Por favor, envíalos y diríjalos a mis aposentos. Sería ventajoso para Harry y para mí si Ronald pudiera venir antes que el resto. Tenemos mucho que discutir con ellos y, como tal, les proporcionaré pases para la noche—.

Los ojos penetrantes de McGonagall buscaron la cara de Snape, y después de un momento, ella asintió con fuerza—Continuaremos esta conversación mañana por la mañana. Mientras tanto, creo que el Señor Malfoy está en la sala común de Slytherin junto con sus cuidadores. Enviaré al Señor Weasley a su habitación una vez que tenga la seguridad de que encontrará un chaperón adecuado para usted y el Señor Potter. No toleraré ninguna desobediencia en ninguna de las partes, ¿está claro? —.

Harry apretó la mandíbula con obstinación cuando Snape asintió. Conocía lo que estaba en juego tan bien como ellos, pero había veces en que creía que lo veían como poco más que un impetuoso niño de trece años. Había vivido dos vidas desde entonces—Me gustaría que recordaras que realmente me importa lo que le pase—Se alejó en dirección a las mazmorras, decidido a encontrar un cuidador más allá de cualquier reproche.

Conocía el camino a los aposentos de Snape en su sueño e incluso podía encontrar la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin en su primer intento, pero cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de la contraseña. Él frunció el ceño mientras vacilaba sobre lo que Draco podría haber elegido—De sangre pura—Dijo. Había funcionado en su segundo año, pero al parecer Draco había madurado un poco desde entonces.

—Espesor—No pasó nada—Nagini. Horrocrux. Gringotts—Valió la pena intentarlo—Ridgeback noruego—Era un dragón y Draco _era muy_ rubio—Hocico corto sueco—.

—Príncipe mestizo—Dijo Snape de la nada en un tono seco como el polvo. El pestillo hizo clic y la puerta se abrió un poco hacia adentro—No eres el único que me conoce por ese apodo—.

La sala común se calló cuando Snape entró y Harry sonrió un poco mientras Neville, Luna y Draco miraban desde sus asientos junto a la enorme chimenea. Draco se puso de pie y se acercó, arqueando la ceja con curiosidad—¿Qué es, Potter? —Dijo, sus palabras cortadas como si estuviera irritado por haber sido interrumpido, aunque Harry no había hecho nada más que entrar a la habitación detrás de Snape. Le dio a Snape una mirada escrutadora, pero Snape simplemente se quedó a observar a Harry.

—Demelza Montague, ¿la has visto? —Preguntó Harry—¿Y pueden ustedes tres unirse a nosotros en los aposentos de Snape en unos veinte minutos más o menos? Tengo algo que hacer primero o les pediría que vinieran con nosotros en este momento—.

—Estoy aquí—La cabeza de Demelza se levantó cuando se arrodilló en un sofá para mirar por detrás—¿Puedes ayudarme con Transfiguración, Harry? No puedo conseguir que mi taza de té deje de parecer una concha de tortuga, no importa lo que intente—.

—Necesito que vengas con nosotros, así que trae tu tortuga y tu libro—Dijo Harry, aunque sus ojos permanecieron fijos en Draco—¿Puedes? —Preguntó en voz baja—No lo pediría, pero es importante—.

—¿Cuándo no lo es? —Dijo Draco con un suspiro de resignación—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el partido de Quidditch? ¿O se trata de por qué tú y Snape no estaban en Hogsmeade hoy? —.

Harry dudó por un momento—Ambos, en realidad—Admitió—Si estás ocupado, puedo hablar contigo mañana. Simplemente, ya sabes, me gustaría acabar con esto—.

Draco se giró y le dio a Neville y Luna una mirada evaluadora. La cara de Luna estaba envuelta en sonrisas, y ella juntó las manos mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba—Veinte minutos. Podríamos llegar unos minutos tarde. Sin embargo, Neville está revisando los efectos de los ciclos lunares en los pteridofitos. Algo para rematar, creo—.

—Me pregunto si incluso Hermione conoce las propiedades—Dijo Harry con un resoplido—¿Listo, Demelza? —Preguntó cuando la pequeña Slytherin apareció junto a su codo, casi tragada por la mochila. Él lo tomó de ella y la puso sobre su hombro.

—¿Ron va a estar allí? —Preguntó Demelza—No lo he visto en todo el día porque él fue a Hogsmeade con Hermione y me quede atrapada aquí porque no estaba cerca para cuidarme. Supongo que podría haber ido a la biblioteca con Draco, pero él es un aburrido cuando está estudiando. ¿Tuviste problemas con la Transfiguración también? Ron dice que sí, pero no le creo—.

La mirada que pasó por encima de la cabeza de Demelza entre Snape y Harry cuando salían de la sala común decía mucho. Demelza estaba charlando sobre sus lecciones, con Harry intercalando un sonido apropiado aquí y allá para demostrar que le estaba prestando algún tipo de atención.

>> ¿Por qué voy a ir contigo? —Preguntó después de un largo resumen de sus lecciones de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde no estaba segura de cómo las Artes Oscuras figuraban en nada, pero se estaba divirtiendo, aprendiendo cómo hechizar a la gente.

—Al señor Potter no se le permite estar en mi presencia sin la asistencia de otra persona—Respondió Snape mientras abría la puerta del pasillo que conducía a su sala de estar—Por razones que solo él conoce, él te lo pidió—

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron un poco cuando giró su cabeza en dirección a Snape, pero categorizó los comentarios como Snape siendo Snape—Necesito hablar con Ron, y no sé cuándo estará aquí. Puedes regresar a la sala común cuando llegue. Mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no me muestras el problema de Transfiguración? ¿Con que estás teniendo problemas? —.

Harry le entregó su capa a Snape cuando consiguió que Demelza se acomodara en el sofá y despejara un lugar para la tortuga—Tortuga a taza de té, ¿verdad? —Preguntó mientras sacaba su varita. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en ello. Movió su varita en un patrón rápido y una delicada taza de té con diminutas nomeolvides apareció donde una vez estuvo la tortuga. Agitó su varita otra vez y reapareció la tortuga.

—Muéstrame lo que estás haciendo—Dijo mientras la observaba con atención. Hubo un pequeño destello de color amarillo y la tortuga, ahora con la mitad superior de la copa levantándose con gracia de su caparazón, comenzó a arrastrarse sobre la mesa.

Demelza dejó escapar un suspiro—La última vez, mi copa no tenía patas, solo una cabeza donde se suponía que debía estar el asa. Y todavía estaba verde—.

Harry sonrió. Le había llevado una eternidad dominar esta transformación en su primer año y entendió su frustración demasiado bien. Hermione había hecho que todo pareciera fácil, y no lo era. De ningún modo—Está bien, quiero que finjas que escribes la palabra “té” con tu varita en manuscrita. No me apuntes a mí ni a la tortuga. Solo hazlo así—Escribió la palabra y las letras brillantes colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de desaparecer.

Demelza imitó a Harry, pero no aparecieron letras y se desplomó en el sofá—No puedo hacerlo—.

—Puedes. Levántate. Cierra los ojos. Cuando piensas en tu magia, ¿qué color ves? —Su magia siempre había sido roja y dorada, al igual que las primeras chispas que venían de su varita, y ahora la imaginó fluyendo a través de él, envolviendo al bebé antes de extenderse a sus manos.

—Err...—Ella frunció los ojos y frunció el ceño mientras sostenía los brazos rectos—Es azul—Soltó ella—Como el cielo—.

—Mantén los ojos cerrados—Murmuró Harry—Voy a guiar tu mano. Empuja tu magia a través de tu varita—Él cambió su varita a la otra mano y cubrió su mano derecha con la suya. Le lanzó una brillante sonrisa a Snape, que estaba apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el tobillo izquierdo cruzado a la derecha mientras observaba a Harry con intenso interés.

Juntos, Harry y Demelza escribieron _“té”_ y un chorro continuo de chispas azules plateadas salieron disparadas de la punta de su varita—Abre los ojos y mira—Dijo Harry, sonrojándose un poco bajo el escrutinio. Aparte del hecho de que era Transfiguración, no fue diferente a enseñar Defensa a sus compañeros de año.

Los ojos de Demelza se agrandaron como platos—¿Yo hice eso? —.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ron cayó, respirando pesadamente como si hubiera salido corriendo de la Torre de Gryffindor—¡Zounds! —Exclamó mientras cargaba a Demelza, levantándola y girándola en el aire.

—¡Gadzooks! —Demelza se rió—Harry me está ayudando con esta estúpida taza de té. Seguía caminando—.

Ron miró a la tortuga deforme mientras bajaba a Demelza—Hmmm. Peor que de costumbre, compañero—Le dijo a Harry—Por lo general, logras hacer que su cabeza entre en la base y dejar un poco de cola justo debajo del mango. ¿Qué salió mal esta vez? —.

—Le estaba mostrando cómo lo haces—Le devolvió Harry con una sonrisa—Vamos. Muéstrale cómo se hace. Oh, y no olvides el conjuro. Ya sabes, como el que hace que las ratas se vuelvan amarillas—.

Ron sacó su varita, arrugó la cara y completó la transformación convirtiendo la tortuga en una tetera con una cabeza de tortuga por un pico—También tengo un excelente en mi TIMO. No puedo imaginar cómo sucedió eso—.

Harry transfiguró la tetera en una tortuga y puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a Demelza—Ahora quiero que empujes esas chispas a través de tu varita mientras mueves la varita como el Profesor Wimple te enseñó. Puede tomar un par de intentos, pero sé que puedes hacerlo—.

Mientras Demelza practicaba, Harry se acercó a Ron—“¿Zounds?” —.

—Es un juego—Explicó Ron—Tratamos de usar palabras que tienen una “z” como saludo. No es tan fácil como parece, amigo. Entonces, ¿cuál es la emergencia? Recibí una nota de McGonagall diciéndome que llegara aquí y que le diga a Hermione y Ginny que estuvieran aquí a las nueve—.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry cuando imaginó la reacción de Ron ante sus noticias, y comprendió por qué Snape insistió en estar presente. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Demelza también podría servir para mantener el famoso genio de Weasley algo contenido—Toma asiento, ¿lo harías? —Invitó Harry mientras se colocaba frente a Demelza.

Como si hubiera estado esperando una señal, Snape se enderezó y entró en la habitación, deteniéndose en el hombro derecho de Harry, sus ojos oscuros barriendo lentamente la cara de Ron hacia Demelza.

—Demelza, necesito decirle a Ron algo muy importante—Dijo Harry—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —.

—No conteste eso—Dijo Snape, parándose frente a Harry y dándole una mirada severa mientras pasaba—Señora Montague, estamos a punto de llevar a cabo una conversación cuyo tema debe permanecer confidencial. Debo informarle de que, en caso de que tenga conocimiento de esta información, no debe discutirla con nadie que se encuentre fuera de esta sala hasta que se le haya dado la autorización para hacerlo. No es su información para compartir, pero se le está confiando que lo retenga hasta el momento adecuado. ¿Se cree capaz de salvaguardar los asuntos de otros hasta que sea liberada de su obligación? —.

Demelza se puso de pie, con la barbilla levantada mientras miraba a los ojos oscuros de Snape. Para sorpresa de Harry, ella hizo una profunda reverencia e inclinó la cabeza. Snape asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento—Soy capaz, señor. No desviaré nada a nadie—Hizo una pausa y miró a Snape con curiosidad—¿Es desviar la palabra correcta? —.

—Creo que la palabra correcta es divulgar—Dijo Snape—Asegúrale al señor Potter que es tan buena como su palabra—.

—¿Es tu secreto, entonces? —Ella preguntó solemnemente.

Harry asintió—Te prometo que no tendrás que aguantarlo mucho tiempo, pero si prefieres no mantenerlo, te acompañaré a la sala común—.

Demelza negó con la cabeza violentamente—No, yo también quiero escucharlo. Me excluyen de _todo_ porque todo el mundo piensa que ser pequeña significa que soy demasiado joven para saber cosas, y _odio_ eso. Tengo doce años. No soy más una niña pequeña—.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo—Murmuró Harry, ganándose una mirada confusa de Ron y Demelza y una tos aguda de Snape—Quiero decir, tienes razón. Siéntate con Ron entonces, y si parece que está a punto de hechizarme, siéntate sobre él—.

—Eso no será necesario—Dijo Snape—Tu varita, Potter—Extendió la mano y asintió cuando Harry le ofreció su varita, primero la empuñadura—Señorita Montague—.

Demelza sacó su varita y miró a Snape—Todavía no estoy bien con eso—Confesó ella mientras lo ponía en su mano. Snape sacó su propia varita y la puso sobre su palma con los otros dos.

Ron se puso de pie y sacó su varita, golpeándola contra su palma como si intentara decidir si rendirse o no—Supongo que estamos a salvo aquí sí Harry le dio la suya—Dijo con tanta indiferencia como pudo reunir—Aunque no me gusta a medias—Dejó caer su varita en la mano expectante de Snape, como si temiera que cambiara de opinión.

Harry mantuvo los ojos bajos cuando Snape se apartó de él y colocó las cuatro varitas en la repisa de la chimenea. No levantó la vista hasta que sintió el peso de la mano de Snape en su hombro.

—Supongo que sabes que dejé el castillo con Snape—Comenzó Harry mientras levantaba la cabeza—Draco lo sabía—.

—Bueno—Dijo Ron lentamente mientras se sentaba junto a Demelza—Realmente no sabía que te habías ido hasta que fui a buscarte para ver si querías alguna de las ranas de chocolate que traje. Cuando no pude encontrarte, Hermione me dijo que no me preocupara, pero no sabía a dónde te habías ido. Ella pensó que podría tener algo que ver con San Mungo—El hecho de que las pecas de Ron comenzaran a sobresalir le dijo a Harry que su mejor amigo había estado más preocupado de lo que quería decir.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con San Mungo—Dijo Harry con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza—Estábamos en la madriguera—.

—¿La madriguera? —Preguntó Ron, sus cejas dibujándose juntas—¿Fuiste con Snape a mi casa? —.

Harry asintió—¿Recuerdas el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin? —.

—No es probable que lo olvide—Sonrió Ron—Cogiste la Snitch dos veces en unos diez minutos. ¡Fue brillante! —La sonrisa se desvaneció—Desearía que te sentaras, amigo. Me estás poniendo malditamente nervioso estando allí de esa manera. Como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar o algo así—.

Harry se humedeció los labios y buscó una silla que Snape le quitó casi en el instante en que la levantó. Se sentó con un profundo suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle a Snape una mirada de advertencia, pero se encontró sin advertencias—Está bien—Dijo y se volvió hacia Ron y Demelza—La Snitch. No la atrapé. Voló hacia mí—.

—Pero…—.

—Sí, lo sé. Draco pensó que era mi magia, así que Pomfrey lo comprobó—Harry se inquietó y torció sus dedos mientras se detenía por el tiempo. No podía simplemente decirlo. Ron nunca le creería—Fui a la madriguera para contarle a tu mamá y a tu papá lo que descubrió. No está mal, en realidad. Es solo... bueno, si es raro o extraño o nunca sucede excepto una vez, siempre es para mí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… sobreviví a la maldición asesina y todo. Fui un Pársel hasta que no lo fui. Ya sabes. No es suficiente ser Harry Potter sin tener una nota al pie o dos—.

—Harry...—Suplicó Ron—Solo dilo. Lo arreglaremos más tarde—.

La mano estaba de vuelta en su hombro, y Harry sabía que, aunque Snape no permitía que nada le pasara, no podía evitarle a Harry el dolor que se dirigía hacia él—¿Sabes cómo te he estado diciendo que tienes que decidir si quieres ser amigo de alguien como yo? —.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín, Harry! —Explotó Ron—Ambos sabemos que soy un imbécil, ¿vale? Soy un imbécil y sé que no debería importar, pero estoy tratando de no dejar que me moleste. No sé por qué tú y Charlie siendo como son hace una diferencia, pero todavía eres Harry y yo todavía quiero ser tu amigo. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ser raro? No tienes esa enfermedad muggle ni nada, ¿verdad? ¿Eso es por lo que estado actuando tan extraño últimamente? —.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que he estado actuando extraño? —Preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Había cambiado su rutina diaria solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Ron y los demás no lo vieran desnudo, pero aparte de eso, no podía mencionar nada de lo que había hecho últimamente, que le diera a Ron motivos para preocuparse.

—Has estado durmiendo mucho, o en horas extrañas, y tampoco está tu estómago, como siempre. Has empezado a bañarte por la noche en lugar de por la mañana, como el resto de nosotros. Tú has estado siguiendo a Snape por todo el castillo, incluso sentado en detención cuando no tienes que hacerlo. No comes tocino...—.

—Comí un poco esta mañana—Dijo Harry a la defensiva.

—Y no te cambias de ropa en el dormitorio. Siempre vas al baño, como si nos estuvieras evitando. Y después de siete años, incluso. Sé que has estado aumentando de peso, en realidad. ¿Dijo Pomfrey por qué? —.

La mano en su hombro se apretó, y Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el poder de la magia de Snape fluyendo en su brazo. Fue una bonita ilusión y le dio el valor de abrir los ojos y mirar con nerviosismo al primer amigo que había tenido—Ella lo hizo. Ella dice que estoy embarazado—Por un momento se preguntó por qué no se hacía más fácil con el relato y luego esperó la explosión.

No vino

Ron lo miró por un momento y tragó saliva antes de inclinarse para enterrar su rostro en sus manos. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente y Demelza se acomodó a su lado, acurrucándose cerca de su costado. Ron envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros del pequeño Slytherin por un momento antes de frotarse la cara con la mano. Cuando levantó la vista, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no había rastros de lágrimas.

—No tienes ni idea—Gruñó él—Qué aliviado estoy al escuchar eso. Todos pensamos que te estabas muriendo por algo. Tu estómago se había vuelto más y más grande, pero el resto de ti es tan delgado como una barandilla. Entonces Dean dijo que su abuela murió a causa de un tumor extraño y que ella se había hinchado como lo habías estado haciendo justo antes de que falleciera, por lo que Neville, Dean y yo nos hemos estado turnando en la biblioteca para ver qué podías tener—Se estremeció—Las enfermedades son de miedo, compañero—.

Harry no sabía qué hacer con eso—¿Me escuchaste decir que estoy embarazado? —.

Ron asintió mientras la cara de Demelza se arrugaba en confusión—¿Eres una chica debajo? —Preguntó sin rodeos, sus ojos oscuros destellaron cuando Ron puso su mano sobre su boca.

—No, todo hombre—Dijo Harry, casi tan confundido como Demelza—Al menos por lo que puedo decir—.

—Harry—Preguntó Ron cuando su color comenzó a cambiar hacia el extremo gris-verde del espectro—¿Cómo saldrá? —.

Era una pregunta en la que Harry había evitado decididamente pensar y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta. Había visto suficientes cosas horribles como para proporcionarle suficiente alimento para toda una vida de pesadillas, y no tenía ningún deseo de agregar más. Recordó haber interrumpido a Dudley una vez mientras su primo estaba viendo una película con el resto de los matones del barrio; ni siquiera ver a Lupin transformarse en un hombre lobo lo había preparado para ver a una criatura explotar en el pecho de un hombre, incluso si hubiera sido una fantasía. La idea de que algo saliera de él le revolvía el estómago.

—El niño no estará listo sino hasta finales de abril—Dijo Snape en el silencio—Para entonces, Madame Pomfrey habrá investigado el asunto a fondo. No hay necesidad de crear pánico ante un evento que está a meses de distancia—Movió otra silla de enfrente del fuego y se sentó al lado de Harry.

Demelza apartó la mano de Ron de su boca y estudió a Harry sobriamente con ojos del color ámbar—Si no eres una chica debajo, ¿cómo llegó ahí? —.

Ron gorgoteó y escondió su rostro detrás de la espalda de Demelza— _No quieres_ saber la respuesta a eso, Zany—.

—Sí, lo hago—Insistió ella—Si puedes preguntar cómo saldrá, ¿por qué no puedo preguntar cómo entró? —.

 _Interesante_ , pensó Harry. Aparentemente, ser hombre y embarazado era aceptable dentro de la cosmovisión de Ron, pero ser gay no lo era. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo Ron logró justificarse a sí mismo, pero Harry permitió que su embarazo aún no se hubiera registrado con Ron. Después de todo, Harry había necesitado hasta hoy para llegar al punto en el que creía que era verdad. Él sabría mejor mañana si Ron estaba aceptando o simplemente aliviado al saber que Harry no estaba dispuesto a morir de nuevo.

—Seguramente has averiguado cómo se hacen los bebés—Dijo Harry cuando nadie más parecía dispuesto a ofrecer voluntariamente la información. Miró a Snape con preguntas en sus ojos. Su propia educación provino de una conferencia de McGonagall poco después de haber comenzado su tercer año; una que cubría más de lo que Harry quería saber sobre la anatomía en general y las niñas en particular.

Demelza puso los ojos en blanco—Tengo dos hermanos y dos hermanas, y sé que los duendecillos no tienen nada que ver con el origen de los bebés. Pero no sé cómo dos niños hacen bebés—.

—Tampoco nadie más, aunque creo que la Señorita Granger está trabajando duro investigando el asunto—Dijo Snape—Las noticias, aunque no desagradables, fueron las más inesperadas—.

Demelza frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para continuar por ese camino, pero aparentemente se lo pensó mejor—¿Es un niño o una niña? —Preguntó un momento después, aunque Harry sospechaba que Ron iba a ser inundado en un futuro muy cercano con preguntas que preferiría no contestar.

—No lo sabremos hasta que llegue—Dijo Harry, preguntándose si se había perdido algo importante de Madame Pomfrey.

—Madame Pomfrey puede hacérnoslo saber—Dijo Snape—Todo lo que necesitas hacer es decirle que deseas saber el sexo del niño y ella realizará los hechizos necesarios—.

—Pero no quiero saber—Respondió Harry—Quiero esperar para saber cuándo nazca—Su mente estaba bastante decidida en el asunto, aunque se encargaría de que le dijeran a Snape si tenía una necesidad ardiente de saber, siempre que Harry se mantuviera en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Demelza, mirando a Harry como si eso fuera lo más impactante que había dicho hasta ahora—No sabrás si comprar ropa de niño o niña—.

—Honestamente, no creo que a un bebé le importe si hay un dragón o un unicornio en su camisa—Dijo Harry secamente—Y la mamá de Ron me va a permitir tener algo de la ropa que ella tiene guardada, y dado que tuvo seis hijos, apuesto a que hay muchos dragones allí—.

—No olvides que ella tuvo a Ginny por última vez, compañero—Señaló Ron—También hay algunas pocas cajas de cosas de Ginny, así que puedes esperar que a tu pequeño le gusten las hadas, los duendecillos y los pygmy puffs—.

—A mi niño no le importará, Ron—Espetó Harry—Querrá ser alimentado, limpiado y estar cálido. Querrá averiguar qué son los dedos de las manos y los pies y quiénes son sus padres. Querrá ser alimentado y ser amado, y si se pone rosa al comienzo de su vida, entonces lo hará—.

Los ojos de Snape se volvieron invernales mientras miraba a Ron a través del pequeño espacio—Es probable que cualquier hijo nuestro sea homosexual, como lo son sus padres. Sin embargo, es tan probable que nuestros hijos sean tan heterosexuales como usted. Sin importar su orientación, serán educados para aceptar a las personas tal como son, siempre que esas personas tengan la inteligencia de un flobberworm—Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Algo en su tono implicaba fuertemente que dudaba que Ron poseyera tanto.

—Ron no es grueso—Dijo Demelza con desprecio—Es solo un Gryffindor. No sabe ver desde todos los ángulos—.

—Espera un minuto—Protestó Ron—Sé cómo detectar los ángulos. Sé cómo explotarlos y encontrar mi camino—.

—Hmph—Resopló Demelza—Mira, si realmente supieras ver los ángulos, sabrías cómo ser mejores amigos, y no te importaría si el bebé de Harry se vistiera de rosa—.

Ron siempre parecía un poco hogareño cuando se sonrojaba, y en este momento incluso sus orejas eran de un rosa brillante. Chocó terriblemente con su pelo—¿Juegas ajedrez? —Preguntó, manteniendo su mirada apartada de Harry y Snape.

Demelza negó con la cabeza, y su grueso cabello castaño se balanceó sobre sus hombros—Conozco las piezas y cómo se supone que deben moverse, pero mi estúpido hermano no me enseñó—.

—¿Te crees lo suficientemente competente en el juego para instruir a otros? —Preguntó Snape, arqueando una ceja, aunque no podía decirlo con incredulidad o asombro.

—Es realmente bueno—Dijo Harry rápidamente—No hay nadie en la Casa Gryffindor que pueda vencerlo. Ni siquiera Draco logró acercarse. Deberías intentarlo—No podía imaginar a Snape sin jugar el juego. Nadie con inteligencia para quemar no jugaba al ajedrez.

Snape miró a Ron con los ojos entrecerrados—Mañana se presentará aquí a la una de la mañana. Si tiene en su poder su propio juego de piezas, tráigalos. Le proporcionaré el tablero. Las reglas de torneo estarán vigentes—.

—¿Cronometrado? —Preguntó Ron sin pestañear, y Harry estaba orgulloso de él por eso.

Snape inclinó su cabeza—Naturalmente. ¿dos de tres? —.

—Ya que mañana es domingo—Aventuró Harry—¿por qué no jugar en el Gran Comedor? Habrá mucha gente a la que le encantaría ver eso—.

Ron y Snape intercambiaron una mirada cansada del mundo mientras Demelza los miraba con los ojos abiertos—El primer partido será un asunto privado. Si se llama una revancha—Snape le dio a Ron una mirada especulativa—Entonces el Gran Comedor será un foro apropiado—.

Harry supo instintivamente que Snape estaba tramando algo, pero no estaba seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía. Todo lo que sabía era que planeaba estar allí para ello.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta y Harry se levantó automáticamente para responder, sin pensar en cómo podría parecerle a Ron y Demelza. Este había sido su hogar durante el verano y estaba cómodo aquí, más cómodo que en la Torre de Gryffindor, la verdad sea dicha. Podía moverse por los aposentos de Snape con los ojos cerrados y sabía sin tener que pensar dónde estaba todo almacenado. Incluso Draco y Hermione preferían las habitaciones de Snape a sus salas comunes, aunque ya no pululaban en el lugar como lo habían hecho antes.

Abrió la puerta para admitir a Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Draco, y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que tuvieran suficientes sillas—Siéntense en cualquier lugar—Dijo—Hay más sillas...—.

—Sabemos nuestro camino—Se burló Draco—Hola, profesor. Weasley—Se dejó caer en la silla en la que Harry había estado sentado mientras Harry desaparecía en el pequeño comedor para arrastrar algunas sillas más en la habitación.

—Aprendimos los encantamientos de Invocación en el cuarto año, Potter—Recordó Draco, aunque su expresión desmentía su sarcasmo—Pensé que los recordarías del torneo—.

—Ja, ja. No tengo mi varita, así que supongo que tendré que recurrir a hacerlo a mano—Harry colocó tres sillas más, aunque la verdad sea dicha, preferiría expulsar a Ron y Hermione del sofá y acurrucarse allí con Snape. Colocó su silla lo más cerca posible de Snape y se sentó en silencio, prefiriendo dejar que Snape condujera esta parte. Para su diversión, Demelza se negó a entregar su lugar al lado de Ron, para sorpresa de Hermione.

Se sentaron alrededor en un círculo, el silencio se hizo más pesado por el momento, hasta que Demelza preguntó—¿Están estas personas dentro de la habitación? —.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, con los ojos detrás de sus gafas, mientras Ron decía que sí y Snape le decía que no.

—No—Repitió Snape.

—Lo son—Insistió Ron.

Draco se puso de pie, con sus ojos grises plateados fríos—Harry, ¿por qué pediste hablar con nosotros? Podría usar este tiempo para la revisión si no es importante. De lo contrario, ¿podrías continuar con esto? —.

Para consternación de Harry, Snape no dijo nada—Supongo que queda en mí, entonces—Dijo en un largo suspiro—Snape y yo nos casaremos en dos semanas. Nos gustaría que estuvieran allí para ser testigos de nuestros votos—Dijo con más calma de lo que creía que era capaz de hacer.

—¡Harry! —Hermione se levantó de un salto y lo abordó donde estaba sentado, mientras que Ron, Draco y Neville estaban sentados con las fauces abiertas. Demelza juntó las manos y sonrió a Snape. Ginny chilló y Luna ofreció su habitual sonrisa vaga antes de decir—El bebé está muy contento por eso. Puedo decirlo por tu aura—.

Neville miró con incertidumbre entre Luna y Harry mientras Draco se congelaba. Ginny parpadeó y se volvió un peculiar tono de rosa—Potter, ¿de qué está hablando? —Exigió Draco mientras se giraba para mirar a Luna—¿Qué no nos has dicho? —.

—¡Harry está teniendo un bebé! —Canturreó Demelza, habiendo decidido que eran todos internos—Y no quiere saber si es una niña o un niño porque no le importa si se pone rosa o no—Agregó triunfante.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, y Harry tomó la mano de Snape cuando Hermione se acercó a Luna y comenzó a regañarla por su indiscreción—Me alegra ver que todos están felices por nosotros—Comentó Harry en voz baja—Es una carga menos para mi mente, no tener que preocuparme por cómo reaccionarán mis amigos. Firmaría el contrato ahora si no tuviera tanto miedo de lo que Molly nos haría—.

—De hecho. Es solo debido a la ira de Molly que me he abstenido de sugerirlo—Contestó Snape, acercándose para que Harry pudiera escucharlo en el estruendo—Esto no es para descartar el disgusto de la profesora McGonagall si hiciéramos algo que ella consideraría una imprudencia—.

Harry resopló—Ella era la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. Ella _espera_ una imprudencia. ¿Tienes idea de lo que están discutiendo? —.

Snape dirigió su atención al estrecho nudo de estudiantes que hablaban a la vez y en la parte superior de sus pulmones—Por lo que entiendo, la señorita Granger está enojada con la señorita Lovegood por robar tu anuncio; Draco, Longbottom y su hermana están reprendiéndole a Ronald por decir que la única razón por la que me gustaría casarme contigo es para entrar en tus pantalones; y la señorita Montague se pone del lado de la señorita Lovegood y le dice a la señorita Granger que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos—.

—Hmmm—Dijo Harry mientras pasaba sus dedos por la suave piel del interior de la muñeca de Snape—No me sorprende que Luna haya dicho algo, así que Hermione está fuera de orden; Ron la tiene al revés y generalmente habla antes de pensar, pero Ginny, Neville y Draco lo saben, y Demelza es adorable, aunque un poco abierta—.

—¿Entonces la única razón por la que aceptaste el contrato fue para meterte en mis pantalones? —Preguntó Snape, sus ojos oscuros repentinamente hambrientos, y Harry lamió sus labios en respuesta.

—No solo eso—Murmuró Harry—Simplemente consideré que era un beneficio espectacular, pero no importaba lo hermosa que fuera tu polla, no habría aceptado si no te amara. Tener a tu bebé era un factor, pero no lo era todo, ni mucho menos—Sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban cuando los dedos de Snape comenzaron a explorar su mano, el tacto lento y sensual.

Las voces enojadas se desvanecieron al fondo mientras el mundo de Harry se estrechaba al hombre que estaba a su lado—¿McGonagall pensaría que sería una imprudencia si desapareciéramos por unos minutos? —

Los ojos de Snape ardieron, el calor abrasó los ojos de Harry por donde su mirada se tocaba—Unos pocos minutos son insuficientes para mis necesidades. Tampoco es lo que mereces. Me conformaré con nada menos que la oportunidad de conocerte por completo, de explorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y descubrir cada lugar oculto que derrita tus huesos con placer. Serás mío, Harry, respondiendo a mi mero toque—.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron mientras una oleada de placer surcaba sus venas, su corazón resonaba como un bombo cuando golpeaba su pecho. Su polla se agitó, se llenó, mientras su mente proporcionaba útiles imágenes de los dos entrelazados en la cama, los ecos de los gemidos de Snape proporcionaban un sostenuto para sus propios gritos agudos resonando en su cabeza. Se estremeció y aspiró aire en su pecho constricto. Sus ojos se abrieron y su adoración de Snape fue tan clara como el día—En ese caso, señor, esperaré...—.

—¿Sí? Bueno, tener el hijo de Snape es lo último que necesita—Gritó Ron, con el rostro rojo brillante—¿No crees que ser raro es suficiente? No está bien...—.

Snape estaba de pie cuando Harry se estrelló de regreso a la tierra, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de dolor. Hermione le gritó y Harry no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos—¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo? Harry siempre ha querido tener una familia propia, y el retrato dice que sucedió antes, ¡así que _es_ _correcto_! —.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando los ojos de Snape se clavaron en los de Ron y el único sonido que se escuchó fue el chasquido de la túnica de Snape cuando cruzó la habitación para pararse cara a cara con Ron—Si tiene alguna objeción a que Harry tenga a mi hijo—Dijo en voz baja que casi se sacudía de rabia—Puede disculparse de mi presencia y nunca más poner un pie aquí de nuevo—.

Todos los ojos se centraron en Ron, excepto el de Harry. Ya no soportaría los insultos de Ron, poco velados o no. No hace diez minutos, Ron afirmó estar feliz por él, pero Harry no tenía la expectativa de que duraría. Sin embargo, no había esperado que todo se viniera abajo tan rápidamente.

Para su sorpresa, Ron se mantuvo firme.

—Ya dije que estoy feliz por el bebé—Ron gruñó, sus ojos azules brillando—En realidad, es brillante, pero él tiene dieciocho años y aún no ha abandonado la escuela y ahora están enlazándose, como dijo el maldito Sombrero. Es como todos esos jodidos meses en esa maldita tienda cuando no teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo, y ahora está de nuevo en eso, avanzando sin un plan. Estás haciendo lo correcto por él porque es lo correcto—Continuó, clavando su dedo en el pecho de Snape—Pero eso no es lo que necesita. Estoy cansado de que todos decidan la vida de Harry por él, y sé que él también está cansado. Es sobre todo de lo que ha hablado durante los últimos tres años, pero apuesto a que no lo sabías, ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Le diste una opción o simplemente le dijiste cuándo aparecer? —Se giró hacia Hermione y la señaló con el dedo—Y lo sabes al menos tan bien como yo—.

—No fue así—Dijo Harry cuando se acercó a Snape—No, en absoluto. Pasamos horas hablando sobre el contrato con tu mamá y tu papá. Todavía tenemos un poco más...—.

—¿Contrato? —Interrumpió Draco, sus ojos se ensancharon—¿Le ofreciste a Potter un contrato de matrimonio? —.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto y retrocedió un paso, solo para tropezar y caer sobre el sofá—Yo... yo no...—Una aguda mirada de Neville lo interrumpió y él se puso de pie, su mandíbula se movía frenéticamente—Mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas, profesor Snape—Dijo con rigidez antes de ofrecer a Snape una reverencia formal—Le insulté sin conocer los hechos—.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la habitación. Excepto por Hermione, todos tenían la misma expresión, una de profundo respeto, y Harry no tenía idea de por qué. El señor Weasley había explicado que los contratos matrimoniales no eran tan comunes ahora como lo eran antes, pero cuando señaló el hecho de que eran autorreguladores, la mente de Harry se dirigió a su infeliz experiencia previa con el cáliz de fuego, y se había perdido mucho de lo que el señor Weasley tuvo que decir sobre el tema.

Snape apoyó su mano en el hombro de Harry, el gesto cariñoso y propietario—Debido al estrecho vínculo de amistad que comparte con mi intención, acepto sus disculpas—Dijo bruscamente—Si fuera por mí, se le prohibiría de mi presencia de por vida—.

—Profesor—Murmuró Harry—Tenía buenas intenciones. Quiero decir, él es mi mejor amigo, y la mayoría de las veces está haciendo un esfuerzo para aceptarme como soy—Apoyó la mano contra su estómago—Incluso cuando es realmente difícil hacer eso—.

Algo de la tensión abandonó la habitación, pero Hermione todavía tenía una expresión maliciosa y Harry se preparó para la siguiente explosión. Regresó a su asiento y, a su señal, los demás también se sentaron. Era una atmósfera más agradable con los ocho de ellos reunidos alrededor de la mesa baja frente al sofá en lugar de estar de pie y mirándose fijamente, y Harry deslizó su mano dentro de la de Snape, descansando sus dedos unidos sobre el muslo de Snape.

—Profesor—Dijo Hermione con cuidado como si estuviera manejando una poción volátil—Como nacida muggle, me temo que no entiendo por qué es importante tener un contrato. Es un poco como entrar pensando que se desmoronará, ¿no es así? —.

Los de sangre pura en la habitación miraban fijamente, e incluso Ron parecía horrorizado—¿Por qué piensas algo horrible como eso? —Demando—Los contratos matrimoniales gobiernan el matrimonio, así que si deciden que estarán casados por diez años, no hay resentimientos cuando se termine—.

—Eso es bárbaro—Exclamó Hermione—¿Planeando para el final antes de que incluso hayas comenzado? —.

—Me sorprende que el profesor Binns no cubra esto en Historia de la magia—Dijo Snape—Si enseñáramos un curso sobre cultura mágica, esto no sería una sorpresa. ¿Seguramente sabrá que el Wizengamot está estructurado de manera flexible después de la Casa de los Lores Parlamentaria de los Muggles? ¿Qué sus asientos son hereditarios? ¿Qué las alianzas entre las casas mágicas eran mucho más importantes hace un siglo que ahora? Los contratos de matrimonio solían ser bastante comunes, pero perdieron favor casi al final del reinado de la reina Victoria. Hoy en día, los contratos son más simbólicos que prácticos, más una expresión formal de devoción y fidelidad que una maniobra política del pasado, aunque muchas de las promesas del Señor Oscuro se basaron en la idea de que las viejas casas volverían a ascender al poder—.

>> Para disipar sus preocupaciones, señora Granger, no le ofrecí a Potter un período de años. Le ofrecí un contrato de por vida. Él ha aceptado en principio, aunque todavía no hemos redactado el documento—.

—Si hubiera sido escrito—Intervino Harry—Ya lo habría firmado, estaríamos casados y ustedes no estarían aquí ahora—Le dio a Snape una larga mirada, sus dedos apretándose por un momento. Conociendo a McGonagall, Harry sospechaba que estaba tan solo como iba a poder estar con Snape hasta su boda en dos semanas. Catorce días. Trescientas y algunas horas extrañas, más o menos. Pura frustración. No tenía idea de cómo se concentraría en los exámenes de fin de curso cuando tenía tantas cosas maravillosas en que pensar.

—Potter—Dijo Draco—¿Quién está negociando en tu nombre? —.

—El señor y la señora Weasley, supongo—Dijo Harry—¿Por qué? —.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero antes de que Ron pudiera gruñir su objeción, Ginny habló—No ha habido un contrato de matrimonio en la familia Weasley desde que se casó la abuela de la tía Muriel. Sé que tienen buenas intenciones, Harry, pero debes tener a alguien que sepa más sobre estas cosas para guiarte—.

—La abuela tenía un contrato—Dijo Neville—Aunque, en realidad, deberías pedirle a Draco que lo revise. Sin ofender, profesor, pero los Slytherin son buenos para encontrar las lagunas—.

—Harry no tiene que preocuparse—Cantó Luna—Pero Draco debería revisarlo de todos modos. Por el bien del profesor Snape. Merece mucho más de lo que nunca pedirá, y cuenta con que Harry no sabrá lo que está haciendo. Lo leeré por el lado de Harry, ya que no lo hace. No sabe cómo pedir lo que necesita—.

—¿Y supongo que sabes lo que Harry necesita? —Preguntó Hermione, su voz dudosa.

Luna sonrió—Sí, lo sé—.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando como un halcón tras una liebre. Harry y Snape recibían tres o cuatro lechuzas diarias de Molly y viajaban a Hogsmeade cada noche para lograr lo siguiente en su lista. A Harry le preocupaba que Errol y Pigwidgeon se agotaran volando entre Ottery St Catchpole y Hogwarts todos los días, pero las lechuzas de la escuela también tenían su cuota de la carga.

Las invitaciones salieron en el momento en que se instaló un lugar para la ceremonia. La Madriguera estaba fuera simplemente porque no había tiempo suficiente para hacer todos los preparativos que Molly creía necesarios, y el infierno se congelaría antes de que Harry se casara en Grimmauld Place. Draco le ofreció a la Mansión Malfoy, pero incluso Snape desistió esa sugerencia, aunque logró agradecérselo de todos modos. Spinner's End era por descontado demasiado pequeño para acomodar a más de media docena de personas, y Harry estaba a punto de sugerir las Tres escobas cuando Hermione sugirió que a la profesora McGonagall no le importaría que la boda se celebrara en Hogwarts.

La lista de invitados provocó una pequeña discusión cuando Ron señaló que la mitad de los invitados se negaron en principio a hablar con la otra mitad—Mira—Dijo Harry con firmeza—No voy a decirle a Draco que no puede invitar a su madre y a su padre, incluso si nadie más los quiere allí. No estaría aquí si no fuera por Narcissa. y Draco no estaría aquí si no fuera por nosotros. No creas que los Malfoy no lo saben—.

—Sólo digo...—.

—Sé lo que estás diciendo—Respondió Harry—Pero no importa. Los invitados no tienen que llevarse bien; Snape y yo sí—Aun así, tuvo que obligarse a ignorar las posibles consecuencias de tener a los Malfoy en la misma habitación con Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin.

Como eran los colegas de Snape, la mayoría del personal fue invitado, pero de los estudiantes solo los que habían estado allí para escuchar el anuncio sobre la boda y el bebé estaban incluidos en la lista de invitados. Todos los Weasleys estarían allí, excepto Charlie, que regresaba a casa para Navidad pero no podía abandonar la reserva de dragones hasta el día anterior.

Una de las primeras tareas en su propia lista de tareas fue seleccionar las túnicas que se usarían para su boda, ya que Molly se había horrorizado ante la idea de que cualquiera de ellos llevara cualquier cosa que tenían colgada en sus armarios. Snape habría hecho un escándalo, pero al darse cuenta de que Harry tenía una gran necesidad de ropa que lo ayudara a superar la última mitad de su embarazo, sufrió la excursión al Callejón Diagon bastante bien.

Para él, Snape seleccionó túnicas cortadas en su estilo habitual, aunque adornadas con puños y cuello de brocado rojo profundo, mientras que Harry eligió túnicas formales similares a las que había usado en el Baile de Yule, aunque más generosamente cortadas. También compró media docena de par de pantalones con adornos para adaptarse sin importar cómo creciera, así como un par de camisas y tres nuevos conjuntos de túnicas escolares. Acordaron que sus ropas formales fueran entregadas al castillo para el final de la semana; todo lo demás estaba encajonado y encogido para caber en el bolsillo de Harry.

La pareja se detuvo rápidamente en Tomos y Pergaminos para que Snape pudiera recoger la última revista de Pociones, y mientras esperaba, la atención de Harry se centró en una pancarta de _“Costumbres y Tradiciones”_ . Se dirigió a la sección, descubriendo volúmenes sobre las ceremonias de nombramiento y los ritos funerarios y todo lo demás. Un libro de genealogía llamó su atención y lo hojeó, algunos nombres familiares saltaron de la página hacia él mientras miraba. Con una rápida mirada alrededor para ver si Snape estaba cerca, Harry logró comprarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Unos días después de comenzar a trabajar en la lista de Molly, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse con Draco y Luna para resolver sus partes del contrato de matrimonio. Se reunió con ellos en la misma Sala de Premios, donde le contó a Hermione su secreto, ya que era uno de los pocos lugares que conocía, dónde tendrían algo de privacidad.

—¿Se supone que Draco deba estar aquí? —Preguntó mientras los tres se sentaban—¿Se supone que debo estar allí cuando hables con Snape? —Harry realmente no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía funcionar el proceso, pero sospechaba que si había una negociación por hacer, se suponía que alguien saldría en la cima.

—No y no—Dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido—Pero como Longbottom está apoyado en sus codos en el estiércol de dragón, prefiero estar aquí con Luna pretendiendo no escuchar que ampollar mis manos en una pala—Se estremeció como si la mera idea de trabajo manual fuera demasiado repugnante para las palabras. Buscó en su mochila el texto de Aritmancia y lo abrió en una página al azar.

—Realmente no me importa si ayudas, para ser honesto—Dijo Harry—En lo que a mí respecta, Snape puede tener lo que quiera—.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco—Esa es precisamente la razón por la que me mantengo al margen. No tienes idea de cómo negociar, Potter. Es todo tuyo, Luna. Buena suerte con eso—Volvió a su libro, hojeó unas cuantas páginas más y se acomodó para leer.

Harry dirigió su atención a Luna, quien había elegido una silla alta para sentarse y estaba balanceando sus pies de un lado a otro—¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Se supone que debo decirte lo que quiero? —.

Luna le dio su habitual amplia sonrisa—Háblame de tus padres—Dijo a la ligera.

Harry parpadeó y miró a Draco, quien agitó su mano de una manera vaga que Harry no encontró útil en absoluto—Bueno, están muertos—Dijo—No sé lo que puedo decirte más allá de eso—.

Las cejas de Luna se elevaron, pero aparte de eso su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. Continuó sentada, con las palmas de las manos en el borde del asiento, sus pies aun balanceándose.

>> Sé que me amaban, pero eso no es un gran secreto—Respondió Harry con desconcierto—Están orgullosos de mí, bueno lo estarían, no lo estarían. Son mi madre y mi padre y eso es lo que hacen los padres. Mi tía y mi tío siempre estaban orgullosos de Dudley, a pesar de que su mayor logro fue el de pesar tanto como un hipogrifo o ser el matón del barrio—.

Draco soltó un resoplido y Harry lo miró con curiosidad—No todos los padres están orgullosos—Se burló Draco.

—Sí—Dijo Harry mientras fruncía el ceño—La madre de Sirius no lo estaba. Quemó su nombre directamente del tapiz de la familia—. Le dio a Luna una mirada larga y escrutadora—Y los padres de Snape hicieron que mis familiares se vieran como santos. No le digas a nadie sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo? —Le suplicó—No es mi lugar decir nada—.

—Oh, no—Le aseguró Luna—No diremos una palabra. ¿Por qué Sirius no le gustó a su madre? —.

Harry la miró fijamente. Luna sabía casi tanto sobre él como Ron y Hermione. Entonces se le ocurrió que era Luna, y no importaba lo loco que pensara, había un método para hacerlo—Sirius era el único Black en ser clasificado en Gryffindor. No sé mucho sobre su padre, pero su madre, Walburga, era vil. Hay un retrato de ella en Grimmauld Place, y ella y Sirius lucharon todo el tiempo. Ella pensó que era un traidor de sangre, y se fue de casa cuando tenía dieciséis años para ir a vivir con mi padre. Probablemente pensó que merecía ir a Azkaban—Dijo con amargura.

>> Sirius y mi papá eran amigos incluso antes de que empezaran en Hogwarts, y eso no puede haberla hecho feliz—La cara de Harry se puso pensativa—Me pregunto cómo se conocieron—Reflexionó—No creo que pudieran haberse encontrado en el Expreso de Hogwarts, no a juzgar por las cosas que dijo Sirius—Su rostro se oscureció—Odio admitirlo, pero mi papá podría ser un cerdo arrogante. Y Sirius también—.

Harry le dio a Luna una mirada escrutadora—No quiero que mis hijos crezcan pensando que pueden acosar a las personas. No quiero que sean del tipo que andan molestando a alguien porque es diferente, porque está vigilado—Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Draco—O porque son pobres—.

Se mordió el labio por un momento—Quiero que crezcan sabiendo que son amados y sabiendo lo correcto de lo incorrecto, pero no sé si puedo enseñarles eso. Sé que no serán encerrados en un armario ni serán golpeados—Él miró furioso por un momento—Pones eso allí. No golpes. No a mí, no a los niños. No por ninguna razón—.

Draco se levantó de un salto cuando Luna parpadeó—Eso está más allá de lo pálido, Potter. ¿Por qué crees que Snape alguna vez te echaría una mano? ¿O a tus hijos? —.

—Lanzó un frasco de cucarachas a mi cabeza—Dijo Harry, con los ojos duros como una piedra—En el Quinto Año, cuando estaba tratando de aprender Oclumancia de él, solo que él le dijo a todo el mundo que se trataba de pociones correctivas, ¿recuerdas? Tiene mal genio. Yo también—Suspiró, liberando la ira de su edificio—Mira, va en ambos sentidos. Tampoco le pegaré a él ni a los niños. Eso no es lo que quiero para nosotros—.

—¿Qué quieres, Harry? —Preguntó Luna, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con curiosidad.

—Esto no va más allá—Advirtió Harry antes de que sus cejas se fruncieran—Quiero decir, sabes lo que quiero decir—.

—Brillante, Potter. Claro como el barro—Respondió Draco, con las manos todavía en las caderas mientras miraba a Harry.

—Mira, no sé cómo funciona todo este contrato, ¿vale? —Dijo Harry en frustración—Simplemente no quiero que las cosas que digo aquí se extiendan por toda la escuela—Enmendó rápidamente—No creo que lo harías—Le lanzó a Draco una mirada particularmente aguda—Pero las cosas que preferiría haber mantenido en privado tienen una forma de escaparse—.

Para su crédito, la piel clara de Draco se volvió un poco rosada y regresó al sofá bajo para tumbarse en un montón bastante indigno.

>> La vida de Snape no ha sido fácil—Dijo Harry lentamente, como si todavía no estuviera seguro de si quería confiar algo tan personal—Aparte de mi madre, no estoy seguro de que alguien lo amara en absoluto. Tal vez lo hizo Dumbledore, pero no lo sé. Sin embargo, lo hago, más que nadie más lo hará alguna vez—.

>> Quiero que sepa lo que es ser amado. Quiero que aprenda a amar a alguien de vuelta. Quiero que sus hijos crezcan y se sientan orgullosos de tenerlo como su padre, que nunca le tengan miedo, o de mí. Quiero que sea feliz, que no quiera nada, que sea respetado por lo que es y no por lo que ha hecho. Quiero que esté seguro de ello, en lugar de temer ser lastimado O humillado de nuevo—.

>> Es la mejor persona que conozco, incluso si no es fácil. Tiene mucho orgullo, y tiene esta peculiar idea en su cabeza de que él es quien debe asumir toda la responsabilidad, y eso no es así. Quiero que sepa que todo lo que me pertenece es suyo también, excepto Grimmauld Place. No le desearía esa casa a mi peor enemigo—Harry pensó por un momento—Los que están vivos, de todos modos—.

—¿Serían suficientes el sol, la luna y las estrellas? —Preguntó Draco secamente.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Sólo si él puede usarlos en sus pociones—Miró suplicante a Luna—Lo amo mucho, y sé que él no siente lo mismo por mí, pero quizás lo haga algún día. Cuando sepa cómo hacerlo. ¿Es mucho pedir? —.

Draco resopló cuando Luna le dio a Harry una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir como si tuviera unos cinco años—Algún día, Potter—Dijo—Podrías considerar invertir en un diccionario y buscar la palabra “devoción”, ya que estoy bastante seguro de que te estás perdiendo el punto—.

—Si Snape alguna vez decide que está enamorado de mí—Dijo Harry rígidamente—Preferiría escucharlo de él, si es lo mismo para ti—.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco—No solo va a salir y decirlo. Es un Slytherin, por el bien de Merlín. Le dejamos a Gryffindor que lleve sus corazones en sus mangas. Somos más sutiles que eso—.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo y le dirigió a Draco una mirada pensativa. Solo porque él no había estado leyendo las señales no significaba que no estuvieran allí. Pero ¿había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera leer demasiado en ellos? Amar de todo corazón a Snape era fácil, pero se admitió a sí mismo que saltaba con demasiada frecuencia sin mirar, y que no quería que lo lastimaran más de lo que quería hacerle daño a Snape—Snape sabe cómo me siento—Dijo finalmente—Salí y se lo dije—.

—¿Cómo lo llamarás después de firmar el contrato? —Preguntó Luna de la nada, haciendo que Harry se preguntara si había estado prestando atención a lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry en confusión—¿Quieres decir como “amado” o “querido” o algo que se asqueroso como eso? —Imaginó la expresión en la cara de Snape si decía algo así en voz alta y se estremeció. Él guardaría eso para alguien más valiente.

Luna se encogió de hombros y volvió a balancearse los pies—Lo llamas Snape, sabes. Excepto que él será Prince, igual que tú—.

La idea de volver a escuchar su nombre en esos labios, en esa voz, enviaba un calor bajo que burbujeaba deliciosamente por sus venas. _“Harry”_. Un susurro en su oído. Un gemido bajo en la oscuridad. Una mirada de complicidad intercambiada entre ellos cuando Snape pronunció su nombre. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente a través de la oleada de excitación.

—Tierra a Potter—Dijo Draco.

— Prince—Respondió Harry antes de abrir los ojos—O podrías intentar llamarme Harry, _Malfoy_ , lo que me recuerda que hay algo que me gustaría en el contrato, en caso de que esto no sea una casualidad extraña—Hizo un gesto hacia su estómago—Soy el último de los Potter, de la misma manera que Snape es el último de los Prince—Bajó la cabeza para darse un momento lejos de sus ojos. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, fue a Draco.

—No sé si esto es extraño, inusual o si se puede hacer en absoluto—Dijo con creciente aprensión—Pero quiero que mis nombres continúen. Mis líneas, quiero decir. Si tenemos hijos más allá de este, quiero que sean Prince, pero quiero que tengan los nombres de Potter, Peverell y Black. Sé que no soy un Black de sangre, pero Sirius era mi padrino y debería haber algo de él para continuar—.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro ruidoso—¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre el sol, la luna y las estrellas? Olvídalo. No se las vas a dar; le estás pidiendo que te las regale—.

—No escuches a Draco, Harry—Instó a Luna—Él está por el Profesor Snape, ¿recuerdas? Yo estoy por ti. No tengo idea de por qué quiere recuperar el nombre de su familia, pero preferiría ser un Prince más que un Snape. Además, el Profesor Snape no va a rechazar un regalo como ese—.

—Si estás haciendo eso, estás poniendo los cuchillos en los duendes—Advirtió Draco con una mirada dura a Luna—No olvides que los contactos matrimoniales se utilizaron para crear alianzas entre casas en primer lugar. Si prestaste alguna atención en Historia de la Magia, entonces sabrías que la asignación de los asientos en el Wizengamot está determinada por las antiguos Alianzas. Debes considerar la cuestión política antes de comenzar a decir cosas como esa—.

—¿Qué cuestión política? —Preguntó Harry, erizando un poco. Aunque una parte de él quería saber quién pensaba Malfoy que era para darle una conferencia así, el resto de él sabía que, para Malfoy, esto era tan natural como respirar. Sabía que Snape iba a presentar una solicitud al Wizengamot para el asiento Prince, pero no tenía idea de por qué le importaba su propio linaje.

—Traerás la noble y más antigua casa de los Black—Algo en la forma en que Draco pronunció el nombre completo con un poco de burla, dijo—Bajo la égida del jefe de la familia Prince, y los Prince estaban en desgracia hace muchos años. Sus escaños permanecen vacantes hasta el día de hoy. Se cuestionarán muchas de las antiguas alianzas si le concedes los Potter y Black. No conozco el nombre de Peverell lo suficiente como para hablar de ello—.

La sonrisa que vino a la cara de Harry no era bonita. Decir que tenía un poco de rencor contra el Ministerio, y por extensión el Wizengamot, lo pondría a la ligera. Aunque estaba sumamente agradecido de que Kingsley Shacklebolt se desempeñara como Ministro interino de Magia, sabía muy bien que eso era solo temporal. Ya había escuchado rumores de que Cornelius Fudge quería recuperar su antiguo trabajo, un pensamiento que Harry deploraba, por lo que la idea de que podía causar algunos estragos al vincular su linaje con el de Snape lo atraía.

—¿Snape no conseguiría esos asientos de todos modos? —Exigió Harry—Nos vamos a casar, ya sabes—Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a Luna y él observó con sorpresa mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza como si escuchara un débil sonido proveniente de muy lejos. Automáticamente, su mano se acercó para silenciar a Draco y comenzó a escuchar también antes de preguntarse si estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Adiós—Dijo Luna inesperadamente mientras saltaba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿No se supone que debemos trabajar en el contrato? —Preguntó Harry, claramente confundido.

—Oh, hicimos eso—Respondió Luna alegremente mientras cancelaba su hechizo de silencio—Pero las ranas lunares tienen algo importante que decirme y no debo hacerlas esperar. Se congelarán hasta morir, sabes—Ella saltó a través de la puerta con un feliz movimiento.

Draco miró a Luna mientras se iba—¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? —Una pregunta para la que Harry no tenía respuesta.


	9. Las Buenas Noticias Viajan Rápido; Las Noticias Raras Viajan Más Rápido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry dejó su pluma y se masajeó la mano después de descargar el contenido de su cerebro en un pergamino para su prueba de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Fue su último examen antes de las vacaciones y se sintió aliviado de dejarlo atrás. Él y Williamson no chocaron tanto como tenían teorías divergentes sobre la defensa, y Harry pensó que sería afortunado en obtener un Aceptable para el término. Aparte de su sensación de ser una decepción para Snape, Harry realmente no le dio mucha importancia a sus marcas de mitad de año. Sus logros en sus EXTASIS eran todo lo que importaba.

Se echó hacia atrás y trabajó la rigidez entre sus omóplatos antes de deslizar un dedo debajo de la lente de sus gafas y frotarse los ojos mientras esperaba que se recogiera su ensayo. Le dio a Ron un gesto de cansancio y se encogió de hombros ante Hermione. Se negó a escribir una respuesta que sabía por experiencia que estaba mal concebida, sin importar cuántos expertos dijeran que era lo que debía hacerse.

Sonó un timbre, sus compañeros de clase dejaron de escribir y Williamson convocó sus respuestas. Harry se puso de pie y esperó a que Draco terminara de empacar su mochila—¿Lo es…? —.

—Si me preguntas eso una vez más, estarás vomitando babosas durante toda tu boda—Espetó Draco con el aire de uno cuyo último nervio estaba siendo pisado—Vamos a pasar por esto esta noche—Dijo un poco lentamente, y con cada palabra tan cortante que cortaban la piel si Harry se paraba un paso más cerca—Línea por línea. Lo sabes. Además, sé que lo sabes porque Luna te lo dijo dos veces y Granger le ha preguntado a Astoria al menos tres veces al día desde que nos enteramos—.

—Espera—Dijo Harry, entrecerrando los ojos—¿Astoria lo sabe? —Él suspiró interiormente. Lo último que quería era hablar con Hermione, pero esto estaba muy cerca de cruzar la línea. Ella sabía con cuánta celo guardaba su privacidad, y no se sentía cómodo con ella hablando de los detalles íntimos de su vida.

Draco lo miró con desprecio—¿Confías en alguien, Potter? —Dijo mientras salían del aula.

Harry se estremeció y parpadeó—Yo... yo, bueno...—Pensó en ello, con un leve ceño fruncido en sus rasgos—Snape y Hermione—Dijo mientras caminaban—Entonces, ¿Astoria no lo sabe? —Se aventuró.

—Astoria sabe que estoy trabajando en un proyecto con Luna, que por sí misma desafía bastante la comprensión, pero ahí está. Granger le pidió a Astoria que le avise cuando terminemos para que ella pueda hacer su parte. La única salvación es la de Luna siendo mi guardián—Draco todavía parecía perplejo por eso, pero lo despidió—Y tiene una habilidad extraña en Runas Antiguas. Sin embargo, no le permitas acercarse a una mesa de Aritmancia—Por un momento apareció decididamente enfermo—No puedo explicarlo, pero todo se va al infierno cuando ella está cerca—.

—Esa es Luna—Comentó Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad—¿Después de la cena, entonces? —.

—Merlín, eres tan molesto. Sí, después de la cena. No, no tienes que traer a la Comadreja ni a Ginny ni a nadie más, ya que los tres…—Draco se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba—No, el Cuatro... cinco, no, cuatro de nosotros estaremos allí—.

—¿Cuántas personas estarán en esta maldita cosa? —

Draco los contó mientras caminaban—Tú y Snape, por supuesto. Yo, Longbottom y Luna. Son cinco—.

—¿Por qué viene Neville? —Preguntó Harry. No tenía ninguna objeción real a tener a Neville allí, pero no quería que las narices de Ron y Hermione se salieran de la nada en la víspera de su boda.

—Porque es viernes por la noche—Dijo Draco con un suspiro—Algunas personas son lo suficientemente afortunadas como para tener una vida social, incluso aquí, y como Luna tiene que estar en las mazmorras con el resto de nosotros, Neville también quería estar allí—Había algo casi melancólico en el tono de Draco y la curiosidad de Harry se había despertado, pero descartó su idea naciente como totalmente fuera del ámbito de lo posible. Aun así, archivó el pensamiento para cuando pudiera examinarlo en su tiempo libre.

—Está bien—Dijo Harry mientras pensaba en todo lo que aún tenía que hacer. Se sentía como una lista interminable, pero en realidad, la mayor parte se había logrado—¿Debería acompañarte a las mazmorras? Todavía necesito empacar—Disminuyó el paso mientras el suave calor del deseo lo recorría como una burbuja que se abría camino hacia la superficie de un caldero a fuego lento.

—Eres patético—Concluyó Draco después de un momento mirando a Potter—Solo ayúdame a encontrar a Longbottom. O a Luna—Bajó las escaleras y Harry se apresuró a continuar—Quiero leer el contrato una vez más antes de que te lo mostremos—.

Harry realmente no podía decidir si estaba emocionado o nervioso, así que sonrió débilmente en su lugar. Para su alivio, Luna y Neville esperaban a los pies de la Gran Escalera, así que les entregó a Draco y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

Harry estaba solo cuando entró al dormitorio en el que había pasado seis años pensando que era su hogar. Sus ojos se posaron en el asiento de la ventana donde había pasado su primera noche en Hogwarts contemplando los jardines, en la cama de Ron, donde Sirius Black había intentado asesinar a Colagusano cuando todos pensaban que la rata era Scabbers. Echó un vistazo a su propia cama, un lugar de confort, de terror y, a veces, de soledad. Había recibido sus primeros regalos de Navidad en esa cama, sufrió las visiones enviadas por Voldemort allí. Esta noche sería su última noche en el dormitorio, pero su falta de sentimentalismo lo sorprendió. Harry lo aceptó como una señal de que estaba listo para continuar con el resto de su vida.

Sacó su baúl de debajo de su cama y lo abrió. Había muy poco: una Orden de Merlín que realmente no quería, la bolsa de piel de topo que había llevado alrededor del cuello durante la mayor parte del año pasado, la biografía de Dumbledore de Rita Skeeter y la pequeña botella de recuerdos. Snape se había desangrado en la Cabaña de los Gritos. Aunque sabía que debía devolverlos, no podía separarse de ellos. Esos recuerdos habían alterado el curso de su vida, le habían abierto los ojos a algunas verdades fundamentales que había ignorado firmemente. Snape nunca los habría cedido si no hubiera creído que se estaba muriendo, pero Harry los consideraba como _suyos_.

Los volvió a guardar en el baúl, protegido por la bolsa de piel de topo, y abrió su armario. Los zapatos eran primero, sus botas de Quidditch y sus zapatillas de deporte, un par de zapatillas que no podía recordar haber tenido nunca sobre sus pies, las botas con las que había andado por Inglaterra. Se miró los pies y pensó que debía lustrar sus zapatos de todos los días para mañana. Empaquetó todo, excepto su ropa de dormir, su túnica y su ropa para usar para mañana mientras mataba el tiempo antes de la boda.

Estaba a mitad de camino para revisar sus útiles escolares cuando la puerta se abrió y Seamus entró.

—¿Partiendo para las vacaciones, entonces, Harry? —Preguntó Seamus con frialdad mientras observaba a Harry colocar varios rollos de pergamino sin usar en el baúl—Supuse que te quedarías aquí, con tu novio siendo un maestro y todo eso—.

Harry cerró su baúl y miró las pocas cosas que le quedaban—No, no me voy a ir de vacaciones—Dijo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas para sacar una pluma de debajo de su armario. Se arrodilló y miró a Seamus—Me voy. Esta es mi última noche aquí—.

Los ojos de Seamus se entrecerraron mientras observaba a Harry abrir los cajones para asegurarse de que habían sido vaciados—¿Ya terminaste con Hogwarts? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ser un Auror o algo así? —

—O algo así—Asintió Harry—Pero no, todavía estaré aquí en Hogwarts. Simplemente no viviré aquí—.

Algo feo brilló en los ojos de Seamus cuando los puntos se conectaron—Todavía agachándote para los Slytherins, ¿eh, Harry? —Su rostro se torció de disgusto—Solías ser alguien, el Niño Que Vivió, el Elegido, y ahora eres un maldito levantador de camisas que no es más que un juguete para ellos. Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado—Se dio la vuelta solo para que _“El Libro De Los Hechizos Estándar, Séptimo Grado”_ pasara por su cabeza y se estrellara contra el armario a su lado.

—No hay lados—Gritó Harry—La guerra terminó, pero hay algunas personas que aún no han recibido el mensaje—Agarró el brazo de Seamus y lo hizo girar, sus ojos ardían con furia—Mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort cuando yo tenía un año de edad. Los padres de Neville fueron torturados en la locura. Seguimos adelante. el hermano de Ron y Ginny está muerto, pero han seguido adelante. Sirius está muerto. Dumbledore está muerto. Lupin. Tonks. Lavender. Cedric. Colin. Moody. ¿Cuántas muertes más necesitas, Seamus? ¿Cuántas hasta que estés satisfecho? —.

—¡Pero son Slytherins! —Gritó Seamus—Y son despreciables. Tenemos que acabar con ellos antes de que encuentren a otro Señor Oscuro, antes de que tengamos la próxima guerra sobre la que sigamos insistiendo—.

El labio de Harry se curvó en una mueca—Tal vez si sigo “agachándome para ellos”, puedo mantenerlos lo suficientemente felices como para que te dejen en paz—Sacó su varita y puso los hechizos de protección más fuertes en su baúl que conocía—¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo ir, Seamus? Voldemort está muerto. Los Mortífagos están en Azkaban. ¿Qué más tiene que pasar? —.

—No estuviste aquí el año pasado—Gruñó Seamus—No sabes lo malo que fue. Y Snape simplemente dejó que sucediera—.Una expresión de terror absoluto se reflejó en el rostro de Seamus antes de que la indignación y el disgusto se apoderaran una vez más y Harry hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Neville si sabía de algo en particular que explicara esta actitud.

—En realidad, no lo hizo—Dijo Harry con más calma de lo que sentía—Pero como no estaba aquí...—Se encogió de hombros—¿Vas a ir a casa mañana? —Preguntó, pero Seamus no dijo nada. Con una última mirada a Seamus y su baúl, Harry bajó a la sala común para matar más tiempo antes de la cena.

* * *

Para el momento en que la cena había concluido, Harry apenas podía mantener un pensamiento en su cabeza, y en el momento en que los elfos domésticos quitaron los platos de las mesas de las Casas en el Gran Comedor, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la Mesa de Slytherin sin nada más que un rápido adiós a Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Se dejó caer en el banco al lado de Draco, la emoción nerviosa brillaba en las profundidades de sus ojos. Observó a Neville y Luna deambular entre la multitud y suspiró profundamente, impaciente por seguir adelante.

Snape se había excusado temprano, algo que Harry pensó que era injusto, y desapareció en las mazmorras en un remolino de negro mientras Harry cenaba. Snape no había comido mucho y Harry esperaba que se sintiera bien. Nunca se le ocurrió que Snape estuviera ansioso por el contrato, la boda, su matrimonio o cualquiera de las otras interrupciones de su vida ordenada que Harry estaba a punto de imponer.

—Eres peor que un crup—Se quejó Draco mientras se ponía de pie. Demelza se escabulló desde el otro extremo de la mesa y bailó alrededor de Harry con demasiada energía para alguien que acababa de completar los exámenes de una semana—Terminemos con esto—

—¿Lo estás firmando esta noche, Harry? —Dijo Demelza mientras Neville y Luna completaban el círculo de personas que rodeaban a Harry. Los cinco se movieron en una masa coordinada a través del vestíbulo de entrada y al corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones de Snape—¿O lo estás haciendo mañana? ¿Qué hay dentro? ¿Ya sabes? ¿Cuándo has hablado con Luna? ¿Estás emocionado todavía? Yo lo estoy. Mi madre dijo que podría quedarme un día más para poder ver, pero todavía no sé cómo voy a llegar a casa. Flu, espero. ¡Incluso tengo ropas nuevas! —.

Draco se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras lanzaba a Demelza con una mirada aguda—Los Slytherins—Dijo—No parlotean. Los Slytherins permanecen en silencio y hacen uso de la información que han recopilado de las conversaciones de otros—.

—En otras palabras—Dijo Harry—Los Slytherins espían a las personas y venden la historia al mejor postor. O eso me han dicho—Agregó mientras Draco palidecía. Levantó una mano y sonrió cuando Draco comenzó a disculparse.

—Harry y yo nos encontramos la semana pasada—Dijo Luna—Con Draco. Va a cambiar el mundo, ya sabes—.

—Otra vez—Dijo Neville mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza y trataba de fingir que no había oído eso.

—Espero haberlo hecho todo correctamente. He estado plagada de Wrackspurts a pesar de los rábanos. Tal vez debería cambiar el color de mi cuerda—La frente de Luna se arrugó mientras enrollaba su collar de hilo morado alrededor de su dedo. Ella estudió la espalda de Harry por un momento—Debería ser magenta. Espero que eso no arruine las cosas—.

—Está en la misma familia de colores—Dijo Neville amablemente—Pero no sé por qué tienes Wrackspurts. ¿Tal vez hay algo más que te haya confundido? —.

Una soleada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luna—En realidad no—Dijo ella—A menos que...—Su voz se apagó por un momento antes de decir....—Pero no, no sería eso. Tal vez los cristales están desalineados. Estamos cerca del solsticio, ya sabes—.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso esta noche—Ofreció Neville mientras Demelza le preguntaba a Harry de qué estaban hablando.

—Es un poco difícil de explicar—Admitió Harry—Pero puedes confiar en Luna—Se detuvo por un momento y se volvió hacia ella—Me temo que no puedes venir con nosotros por esta parte, así que tendré que decir buenas noches aquí—.

Por un momento, Demelza pareció absolutamente destrozada, y Harry tuvo miedo de que estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero se contuvo y le lanzó una mirada de reproche—Piensas que soy muy pequeña, aunque sé lo que hay dentro y lo otro—Le lanzó a Draco una mirada de desprecio, como para decirle que sabía cómo hablar sin revelar ningún secreto.

—Sé lo que es que te digan que eres demasiado pequeño o demasiado joven para escuchar cosas—Dijo Harry, logrando ser comprensivo sin condescendencia—He guardado secretos para mí toda mi vida. Pero esta vez, no es porque seas demasiado joven o demasiado pequeña. Esta vez es porque las únicas personas que se supone que estén allí son el Profesor Snape, Luna, Draco y yo—.

—¿Por qué va a estar allí? —Preguntó furiosamente, señalando a Neville—No está trabajando en eso—.

Los ojos de Harry barrieron a los tres, Draco en el hombro derecho de Luna, Neville a su izquierda—Míralos, Demelza. ¿Ves cómo han aprendido a encajar? Creo que el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía razón sobre ellos. Están mejor juntos, lo sé, así que llamémosle magia—.

—Sé que estás decepcionada. Yo también lo estaría. ¿Qué tal si te lo muestro después de las vacaciones? —Dijo Harry. Le lanzó a Draco una mirada inquisitiva y suspiró aliviado cuando Draco asintió levemente—Firmado y todo—.

Demelza suspiró infeliz y Harry supo que la había apaciguado—¿Bailarás conmigo mañana? —Preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

—No sé si habrá baile—Respondió Harry—Pero si lo hay, entonces sí. Por supuesto. Ven, te acompañaré a la sala común. Ustedes tres adelante. Dile a Snape que estaré allí directamente—Envolvió su brazo con holgura alrededor de su hombro y la acompañó a la puerta y esperó hasta que estuvo a salvo dentro antes de tomar el pasaje de regreso a las habitaciones de Snape.

* * *

Los cinco se reunieron alrededor de una pequeña mesa de trabajo en una habitación estrecha que servía como estudio de Snape. En el centro de la mesa había una pila de pergaminos y suficiente tinta y plumas para todos ellos. También había una jarra de algo; Harry sospechó que era agua, pero no había ninguna copa en ningún lugar que Harry pudiera ver. Snape se sentó en un extremo y Harry en el otro. Neville y Luna se amontonaron en el tercer lado con Draco en el cuarto. Cuando se establecieron, Harry alcanzó el pergamino y la pluma y esperó que nadie notara que estaba temblando. Vio como Draco seleccionaba una pluma también antes de desenrollar un largo pergamino.

—Después de hablar con ustedes dos—Comenzó Draco formalmente—La señorita Lovegood y yo creemos que hemos reunido un contrato que los satisfará a ambos—.

—En realidad, era como escribir un tratado entre Umbridge y Trelawney—Dijo Luna, ganándose una dura mirada de Draco y un resoplido apenas sofocado de Harry. Por su parte, Neville intentó no reírse.

—No hay necesidad de pararse en la ceremonia—Dijo Snape—Todos nos conocemos muy bien. La palabra no te pagará, así que espero que no hayas incluido ninguna locura, como explicar las tareas domésticas necesarias de cada uno de nosotros—.

En respuesta a eso, Draco levantó su pluma y formó varias secciones en el medio—No—Dijo con calma—No lo hemos hecho—.

—Lee la apertura, Draco, si quieres—Dijo Snape mientras él y Harry intercambiaban una larga mirada.

Draco se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y comenzó a leer—De acuerdo con las leyes y costumbres de la Bretaña Mágica, Severus Tobías Snape, siendo sano, entra por voluntad propia en este Contrato de Matrimonio con Harry James Potter, el diecinueve de diciembre de 1998 con el conocimiento y entendiendo que gobernará la naturaleza fundamental de su relación. A partir de este día, tomarán como Prince su nombre y compromete su fidelidad a esa Casa—.

Una mirada de consternación apareció en la cara de Harry. Si el preámbulo era así de unilateral, no soportó una oración y se preguntó si Luna había podido aportar algo o si Draco simplemente había cargado justo delante de ella—¿Crees que podrías hacer que suene un poco menos como si Snape me hubiera comprado en una tienda en el Callejón Diagon? —Preguntó después de un momento de reflexión—En este momento, parece que él es el único de nosotros que tiene una opción, y todo lo que tiene que hacer para tenerme es firmar en la parte inferior—.

—Pero es el lenguaje tradicional—Protestó Draco—Añadimos tus nombres y tu casa—.

—Potter tiene toda la razón—Dijo Snape inesperadamente—A pesar de lo que otros puedan creer, este no es un matrimonio arreglado con fines políticos. Es para crear los cimientos de una familia, uno que, como tú, Draco, deseo que continúe—.

—Muy bien—Draco garabateó por un momento y leyó en voz alta el párrafo revisado que ahora decía que ambos estaban firmando el contrato voluntariamente—¿Mejor? —.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio—Mucho—Dijo, y luego se acomodó para escuchar mientras Draco lo leía en su totalidad.

El contrato era todo lo que podía haber esperado y más. Luna había incluido todo lo que quería: sus bóvedas serían suyas, sus hijos llevarían los apellidos de sus antepasados, Grimmauld Place permanecería con la noble y más antigua Casa de los Black, y el contrato podría disolverse si su relación, o la relación desarrollada con sus hijos, se volvían abusivas.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, sin embargo, las cosas no parecían prometedoras. La cara de Snape se estaba oscureciendo con cada palabra, y Harry se preparó para la erupción.

—¿No fue suficiente todo lo que tengo para ti, Potter? —Siseó Snape—¿Sentiste que era necesario humillarme al darle a mi hijo el apellido de tu desgraciado padrino? ¿Me crees tan repugnante que a sabiendas abusaría de ti o de nuestra descendencia? —.

Neville movió su silla hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de irse, y Draco miró con recelo a Snape. De todos ellos, solo Luna permaneció impasible, y Harry admiró su ecuanimidad—¿Todo lo que Harry no es suficiente para ti, profesor? —Preguntó Luna—No retuvo mucho. Solo Grimmauld Place, pero como era la casa de Sirius Black, no creo que te guste—.

—Ese no es el punto…—Gruñó Snape.

—¿Por qué no es el punto? —Preguntó Harry—Dijiste que este contrato era para construir una familia. Todo lo que me estás pidiendo es que los niños mantengan tu apellido con vida, y eso no es suficiente. Quiero que seamos una verdadera familia. Quiero contribuir al mismo tanto como lo haces. Además, ¿no crees que Sirius estaría girando en su tumba si supiera que estás gastando su dinero? —.

—Y sin embargo, sabiendo que creo que tu padrino era un cerdo...—

—Pensé que era mi padre—Respondió Harry con frialdad cuando su temperamento comenzó a aumentar.

—... quieres que mis hijos lleven sus apellidos—Gruñó Snape.

—Y quieres que tome el tuyo. ¡Ni siquiera el tuyo! De tu madre—Gritó Harry—Lo que accedí a hacer, pero quiero que mi apellido viva más allá de mí, igual que tú. Quiero las casas Potter, Peverell y Black a tu nombre. Por lo que dice Draco, eso significa algo, aunque no tengo idea qué, excepto que Malfoy, me refiero a Lucius, es probable que dé la vuelta, dando por hecho que le quedan algunos votos—Miró a Draco.

—¿Quiénes son los Peverell, Potter? —Pregunto Draco, aunque solo fuera para que Harry y Snape dejaran de gritarse por un momento.

—¿No lo sabes? —Preguntó Luna, parpadeando hacia él—Son los Tres Hermanos, de los relatos de Beedle. Recibieron las Reliquias de la Muerte: la Varita de Sauco, la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad—.

—Sin embargo, son un mito, ¿no? —Preguntó Neville—Hemos escuchado las historias, ciertamente, pero no son ciertas. El corazón de un mago no se pondría peludo, y a los calderos no les brotan pies—.

—Pero había tres hermanos—Dijo Harry—Ignotus Peverell recibió una Capa de invisibilidad. Ahora es mía, a través de mi padre. Soy el último de la línea Peverell, al menos de Ignotus. Voldemort fue el último de la línea de Cadmus. Él fue quien recibió la Piedra de la Resurrección. La piedra está perdida ahora—Dijo incómodo, aunque Snape lo estaba mirando muy extrañamente—Y casi mueres a causa de la Varita de Sauco—.

>> Harry Potter vivió y cuando terminó lo que había nacido para hacer, se enamoró de un hombre que quería superar los horrores de su vida y dejar su nombre detrás de él. Sé que tiene sus razones, señor, y son buenas. Estoy feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida como Harry Prince, pero no quiero que mi pasado desaparezca junto con el suyo. Nuestro primero será un Prince. Puede que sea el único que tengamos. ¿Es tan malo de mi parte querer que los Potter continúen si tenemos otro? ¿O el apellido de Sirius? ¿O los Peverell? Los apellidos son importantes. Al menos Binns y la mitad de la gente de la zona parecen pensar que sí. Criados como Prince, con cualquier valor que les enseñemos, no importa cuáles sean sus apellidos—.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape brillaron de manera inquietante y la frente de Harry se frunció cuando una vaga sensación de peligro se apoderó de él—Ah, sí. Valores—Dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona—Los valores en los que confía tanto que enseñamos que la señorita Lovegood incluyen una cláusula que termina nuestro matrimonio en caso de que disciplinemos a nuestro hijo—.

—Eso no es lo que dice y lo sabes—Respondió Harry con vehemencia—Pasé los primeros diez años con los Dursleys viviendo en el armario debajo de las escaleras. No estaban tan entusiasmados con alimentarme, y el tío Vernon pensó que no había nada mejor que hacerme oír si me lo había ganado o no. No. Todos los días me dijeron que debería estar agradecido porque me aceptaron, porque nadie más quería estar atrapado con alguien como yo—Cuadró los hombros y miró a Snape a los ojos—Sé lo que es acurrucarse en las esquinas y esperar que hoy no sea el día en que vuelvas a ser golpeado—.

Harry miró a Draco, quien lo estaba mirando con una especie de horrorizada fascinación—Debes haber escuchado todo esto antes—Draco negó con la cabeza, y Harry se encogió de hombros—No fue hasta mi primera vez en La Madriguera que viví con una familia real. Al menos, una familia a la que no le importaba tenerme a su alrededor—.

—¿Hay un punto para esto? —Preguntó Snape con frialdad, su expresión no le daba ninguna guía a Harry.

—No sé cómo ser papá, ¿de acuerdo? —Espetó Harry—O una madre. No quiero que nuestro hijo crezca pensando que no puede cometer un error, o que no es querido, o que sus padres lo van a enfrentar a continuación. Ninguno de los dos somos especialmente tranquilos, aunque eres mucho mejor de lo que solías ser, y he crecido un poco en los últimos años, pero cuando estamos enojados, suceden cosas malas. Haré lo que sea para evitar convertirme en mi tía y tío, y si hay una manera de asegurarme de que no pueda herir a nadie, entonces digo dónde firmo—.

Hubo un largo silencio donde Harry y Snape se miraron, Snape con curiosidad y Harry con preocupación—¿Eso significa mucho para ti, Potter? ¿Los apellidos, la fusión de activos, esa cláusula de padrinos abandonados por Dios? —Exigió Snape.

—Tanto como la cláusula de fidelidad significa para ti—Respondió Harry de manera uniforme, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza y la sangre le latía en las orejas. No podía dar marcha atrás en esto, especialmente no por el dinero o por mantener a su hijo a salvo. Sabía, conocía mejor el pasado de Snape, apostaría, que nadie más vivo. Sabía lo vicioso que podía ser Snape cuando estaba herido o enojado, sabía lo horrible que podía ser su genio, sabía que lucharía si era necesario. No era una receta para la felicidad.

—¿Te irías por esto? —Preguntó Snape, su voz quebradiza.

Harry tragó saliva—Sí—Gruñó.

—¿Piensas tan poco en mí, Harry? —Preguntó Snape suavemente, y a los ojos de Harry, parecía como si su piel pálida se estuviera volviendo más amarilla por el momento.

Harry miró alrededor de la mesa, sorprendido—¿Nos darían un momento? —Preguntó. Neville y Draco no pudieron irse lo suficientemente rápido, pero Luna se demoró un momento.

—No tienes que firmar el contrato, Harry—Dijo a la ligera—Todavía puedes casarte mañana sin eso. La mayoría de la gente lo hace, sabes—Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Snape se levantó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego puso los hechizos de silencio más fuertes que Harry conocía—¿Por qué agregaste esa cláusula, Potter? Dime la verdad—.

—Yo era “Harry” hace un momento—Dijo Harry, sus ojos enfocados en el grano de madera de la mesa. Snape lo miró y Harry suspiró—Nunca me acurruqué en una esquina, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando mi tío estaba enojado conmigo por algo, me arrojaba a mi armario y cerraba la puerta. Nunca tuve un pastel de cumpleaños o regalos. Vi las navidades a través de las rendijas de la puerta. Eso es con lo que crecí. Sé que con lo que creciste fue peor. Mis lecciones de Oclumancia. No me digas que lo has olvidado. Sé que nunca olvidas nada—.

Pero Snape lo había hecho. Se sentó pesadamente y le lanzó a Harry una mirada cautelosa—¿Qué sabes de mi infancia? —.

—Que tus padres peleaban, que era físico. Que estabas aterrado de tu padre y que tu madre se había rendido. Que no tenías ropa adecuada cuando eras pequeño. Esa negligencia podría haber sido más amable de lo que trataste—Dijo Harry suavemente—Tú y yo no somos buenos candidatos para la paternidad, pero a los destinos les gusta follar con nosotros—Levantó la vista hacia Snape—No me disculparé por mi lenguaje. No esta vez—.

—Ambos sabemos que esto nunca debió haber sucedido, que no importa cuánto quisiera una familia, no debería haber ocurrido así. Si no fuera “Harry Potter”, y realmente me querías, quizás en algún lugar del mundo, habríamos considerado adoptar, si los dos hubiéramos decidido que era lo que queríamos. Lamento haberte metido en esto, pero aun así no me casaré contigo si todo lo que te preocupa es hacer lo correcto, lo que sea. Es decir. Ni siquiera sé más—.

—No estoy—Dijo Snape con frialdad—Interesado en hacer lo correcto. Me ocupo de tu bienestar y el de nuestro hijo, el que me crees incapaz de criar sin destruir—.

—Severus—Dijo Harry con cansancio—No creo que ninguno de los dos seamos capaces de criar a un niño, no sin mucha ayuda. ¿Es tan malo reconocer que lo peor de nuestra naturaleza es bastante malo y querer proteger a un inocente de ello? Eso es todo lo que quiero hacer con esto. Quiero un hogar feliz, uno con algo de amor. Si no me amas, ama al bebé. Puedo vivir con eso—.

—¿Entonces, todavía estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo? ¿Creyendo que no te amo? —.

Harry se enderezó, aturdido y sin palabras por un momento mientras se abría camino por los bordes de lo que Snape acababa de decir. Inclinó la cabeza y estudió a Snape, notando la tensión en su postura, la ligera tensión alrededor de su boca y la profundización infinitesimal del surco entre sus cejas. De repente se dio cuenta de que Snape temía terriblemente ser lastimado. Recordó la cara de Snape la noche antes de que se fueran a la madriguera, el anhelo que vio allí cuando Snape apoyó la mano en el lugar donde su bebé estaba acurrucado en su vientre—Sé que te preocupas por mí, y eso es un comienzo. Quiero el contrato, Severus, y me casaré contigo si lo firmas—.

Snape lo consideró por un momento—Firmaré el contrato si me permite reescribir la cláusula—Hubo un momento de vacilación y Harry tuvo la sensación de que otro doloroso recuerdo acababa de liberarse—Perdí a mi mejor amigo por una palabra mal escogida desatada en la ira. No volveré a pagar un precio tan alto por un lapso momentáneo de juicio. ¿Te opones a incorporar una sección de _Fidelius_ en el contrato y colocarlo allí? —.

Mientras Harry estaba familiarizado con el encantamiento de _Fidelius_ , solo tenía una vaga comprensión de cómo funcionaría una sección de _Fidelius_ como parte de un contrato—¿Sería una diferencia ponerlo allí? —.

—Colocarlo dentro de la sección de _Fidelius_ vincula nuestro comportamiento con el contrato—Explicó Snape—La cláusula que Draco y la señorita Lovegood han escrito termina con nuestro matrimonio y destruye a nuestra familia en caso de que cualquiera de nosotros sucumba a un momento de ira. La magia dentro de la sección de _Fidelius_ nos restringe de la misma manera que lo hace el encanto _Fidelius_. La magia ve la intención y detiene nuestra mano antes de que se haga el daño—.

La opción, como Harry lo vio, fue confiar en él y en Snape para gobernar su propio comportamiento o confiar en que la magia los ayudaría a hacerlo—¿Es como un _Protego_ para nuestras acciones? —Preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de que entendía.

—Más o menos—Dijo Snape—Así como no puedes divulgar un secreto aprendido bajo _Fidelius_ a menos que seas el Guardián del Secreto, no puedes atacarme con ira a menos que seas Guardián de la cláusula del _Fidelius_ —.

—¿Quien sostiene...? —Harry se detuvo confundido—¿La magia de alguien más sostendrá los encantamientos? —.

Snape asintió—Sí, espero que Arthur lo haga por ti. Tengo la intención de pedirle a Minerva que sostenga la mía. Ella será mi testigo de la firma—.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro—A veces, la magia es tan complicada. ¿Podemos mover la cláusula de fidelidad allí también? —.

—¿Por qué desearías hacerlo? —Preguntó Snape con sorpresa.

—Bueno—Dijo Harry lentamente—Me gusta la idea de que me detengan antes de que algo comience. Sería destripado si alguna vez me engañaras, no es que lo harías, pero sería horrible. ¿No estarías más tranquilo sabiendo que algo nunca podría suceder en lugar de intentar recoger las piezas y seguir adelante si así fuera? Sé que lo haría—.

Snape sonrió de una manera que Harry nunca había visto antes en su rostro, y aunque no lo entendió, no del todo, lo llenó de calidez y derritió la tensión que había estado soportando desde que los demás habían dejado la habitación. Juntaron sus cabezas y trabajaron en el contrato por otra media hora antes de llamar a los otros tres y comenzar de nuevo desde el principio.

* * *

Harry se levantó de la cama a la mañana siguiente a la hora que sintió que era demasiado temprano para alguien que no tenía dónde estar hasta esa noche—Vete y déjame dormir—Murmuró en su almohada, negándose a abrir un ojo para ver quién lo estaba despertando.

—No puedo, amigo—Dijo Ron—Mamá y papá estarán aquí en aproximadamente una hora, y debes limpiar y desayunar antes de que lleguen. Papá quiere revisar el contrato. Mamá tiene al tío de la boda con ella y dice que tú y Snape nunca le enviaron sus votos, por lo que ella se está volviendo loca—.

—Se ha estado volviendo loca desde que Snape se propuso—Se quejó Harry. Bostezó y se estiró, se rascó la barriga y se incorporó—¿Qué hora es? —Se revolvió el pelo y alcanzó sus gafas.

—Casi las nueve—Dijo Ron—Todos los que se van a casa ya están abajo. Los únicos que quedan son las personas que invitaste a la boda—Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry y se recostó en su mano—¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? Los contratos de matrimonio son muy difíciles de romper y no quiero que te lastimen—.

—Lo amo, Ron. Eso es todo. No puedo imaginarme con nadie más que él—Harry se arrastró fuera de la cama con evidente renuencia. Había estado cálido y cómodo, y una sola mirada por la ventana le dijo que era solo otra mañana de diciembre con un cielo salvaje que amenazaba con enterrar el castillo en la nieve que pudiera reunir—¿Nos vemos en la sala común? Voy a limpiarme—Tal vez si se apresuraba, todavía tendría tiempo para comer algo.

Harry salió de las escaleras del dormitorio poco después con un jersey Weasley y un par de pantalones vaqueros que todavía le quedaban bastante bien ahora que Hermione los había alterado. El jersey era lo suficientemente grande como para que apenas indicara su forma cambiante debajo, algo que a Harry le importaba menos cada día. Aprendió en Quinto Año que no podía controlar las opiniones de los demás y que ya no le importaba lo que el mundo mágico en general pensaba de él.

Ron y Ginny lo estaban esperando, y cuando los vio, las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear alrededor del resto de sus órganos. Se iba a casar en unas pocas horas y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aturdida se rompiera en su rostro.

—Alguien está feliz—Comentó Ginny con una sonrisa propia—Sé que con Snape es difícil de saber, pero son tan buenos el uno para el otro. Él es mucho mejor que Flegr, al menos eso creo—Le lanzó una mirada dura a Ron, que estaba ocupado tratando de mantener la incredulidad fuera de su rostro—Papá está muy contento por eso—.

—¿Y tu mamá? —Preguntó Harry, aunque él ya sabía que, mientras Molly tenía algunas dudas, estaba demasiado atrapada en la emoción de un nieto en el horizonte para darles voz.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era justo antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur? —Dijo Ron—Duplícalo. No hay suficiente chocolate en el mundo para calmarla, amigo. Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan aliviado de no ser tú—.

—Encantador—Dijo Harry mientras la cantidad de mariposas parecía duplicarse—¿Dónde está Hermione? —.

—Ella fue a Hogsmeade con Draco—Dijo Ron mientras se dirigía al agujero del retrato—Algo sobre un libro. Me ofrecí a ir con ella, pero Draco tenía algunas compras navideñas que quería hacer y se supone que debo asegurarme de que no huyas—.

—¿Huir? ¿Snape cree que no voy a aparecer? —Respondió Harry, ahora preguntándose quién iba a asegurarse de que Snape no saltara. Esperó a que Ginny pasara antes de seguirla.

—Es una tradición, Harry—Dijo Ginny mientras bajaban las escaleras—Charlie hizo lo mismo por Bill el día de su boda, aunque estaba tan loco por allí que no me sorprendería si no lo notaras. Además, fue justo después de tu cumpleaños, y luego el Ministro se presentó con el testamento de Dumbledore. Tenías un poco en tu mente—.

—Papá está pasando el día con Snape—Agregó Ron—Escuché que McGonagall iba a hacerlo, pero mamá la obligó a cumplir con su deber en la boda y, dada la opción de colocar flores o preocuparse por Snape, cualquiera que lo eligiera...—Le dio a Harry una débil sonrisa.

—He sido el cuidador de Snape—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida—Confía en mí. Prefiero poner flores. Él puede ser un maldito imbécil cuando quiere—.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que los elfos domésticos aún no habían retirado el desayuno. Mientras Ron y Ginny discutían el último de los regalos que aún tenían que comprar, Harry empezó a comer con la sensación de que tendría suerte de encontrar tiempo para comer de nuevo ese día.

Justo cuando estaba tomando su último bocado, escuchó que su nombre sonaba en el techo encantado y levantó la vista para ver a Molly Weasley cayendo sobre él—Viniendo, compañero—Dijo en voz baja a Ron mientras Ginny respiraba hondo. Se puso de pie y sufrió un sofocante abrazo que, sin embargo, le hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, vamos a echarte un vistazo—Dijo Molly mientras lo sostenía con el brazo extendido y lo miraba críticamente—No hay esperanza para tu cabello, ¿verdad, querido? —Ella suspiró—Intentaremos arreglarlo más tarde. Ginny, por favor, comunícale a Minerva que he llegado. Ron, toma a tu padre y encuentra a Severus. El señor Galswell estará aquí en cualquier momento. ¿Dónde está Neville? Prometió ayudar a decorar. Tiene un buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas—.

Eso era noticia para Harry—¿Lo hace? —Que Neville era extraordinariamente talentoso con las plantas era de conocimiento general. El hecho de que tuviera algún ojo especial para organizarlas debe haber sido el secreto mejor guardado en Hogwarts, y Harry sospechaba que Neville también había sido puesto en servicio.

—Ven conmigo, querido—Dijo Molly mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor buscando a Arthur—Tenemos mucho que hacer. ¡Ronald! ¡Ginevra! ¿No se supone que ustedes dos están en otro lugar? Rápido, no tenemos todo el día—Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo tiró detrás de ella mientras consultaba un largo pergamino que aparentemente venía de la nada.

Ella lo condujo por la Gran Escalera hasta el primer rellano y por el pasillo de la izquierda hasta el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Colocando su varita sobre cierta piedra, esperó con impaciencia a que la pared se reorganizara en un arco—Sigue adelante, Harry. No tenemos todo el día—Dijo enérgicamente mientras los ojos de Harry viajaban por encima del arco y escudriñaban el pasillo, desconcertados.

Casi cayó en una habitación aireada que era mucho más pequeña de lo que parecía. A diferencia de la mayoría de Hogwarts, las paredes eran de arenisca y el suelo estaba cubierto de gruesas alfombras de color terracota. En la pared oeste se colocaron una serie de ventanas altas y delgadas con vitrales, los rojos puros y los azules claros brillando a pesar de los cielos plomizos del exterior. Una docena de elfos domésticos estaban reorganizando los muebles, convirtiendo lo que parecía ser un salón formal en algo más parecido a una capilla.

—¿Esto siempre ha estado aquí? —Preguntó mientras miraba hacia el techo arqueado. Se movió lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, girando en un círculo lento para asimilarlo todo. Los grupos de sillas de ala formados en pequeños grupos alrededor de mesas bajas fueron reemplazados por sillas de madera de respaldo recto colocadas en filas. Candelabros multi-armados estaban parados donde habían residido los sofás bajos. Los aparadores sirvieron como suplentes para librerías, y Harry se preguntó si la comida para el pensamiento sería reemplazada por algo para comer de verdad.

—Sí, señor Potter, así es—Dijo McGonagall cuando entró—Bienvenido al Salón Trasero. Se usa para invitados de la Junta de Gobernadores, pero me pareció un buen lugar para una boda privada. Molly—Dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras se adelantaba para abrazar a la matriarca Weasley. Harry sonrió débilmente y se alejó cuando la conversación giró de inmediato hacia la próxima boda, un tema que pensó que era mejor para ellas.

Harry se dirigió a la parte delantera de la habitación y se quedó mirando los retratos que lo estaban estudiando con una curiosidad sin disfraz. Se giró repentinamente al escuchar una voz familiar y se iluminó cuando sus ojos se posaron en Snape, que no estaba a más que un paso detrás de Arthur.

—Harry. Justo la persona que esperaba ver—Dijo Arthur mientras se apresuraba hacia adelante. Agarrado en su mano había un trozo de pergamino, y Harry supo, sin tener que preguntar, que era su contrato. Miró automáticamente a Snape, pero no había ayuda proveniente de ese lado; la cara de Snape llevaba su habitual máscara impenetrable.

—Hola, señor Weasley—Dijo Harry mientras avanzaba.

—Llámame Arthur, hijo. Quería preguntarte sobre el contrato—Dijo Arthur en un tono que inmediatamente puso a Harry en guardia—Tengo una pregunta o dos—.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia una fila de sillas antes de tomar una por la parte de atrás, girándola y montándola a horcajadas—Estoy feliz con eso, si eso ayuda—Dijo Harry mientras Arthur tomaba asiento. Snape rondaba, que no era menos de lo que Harry esperaba—Pasamos un tiempo en eso anoche. Draco y Luna escribieron la mayor parte, pero hicimos algunos cambios después de haberlo escuchado—.

—Se trata de una de las cláusulas de _Fidelius_ —Dijo Arthur lentamente—He hablado con Severus y él me ha dado permiso para hablar contigo, aunque solo sea para tranquilizarme. Odio preguntar, Harry, lo hago, pero debo saber si te sientes amenazado por él...—.

Las cejas de Harry se desvanecieron bajo su flequillo—¿Perdón? ¿Amenazado por quién? ¿Snape? —Intercambió una mirada larga e incrédula con el hombre en cuestión antes de sacudir la cabeza—No, en absoluto—Se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro ruidoso—Mira, lo tienes todo mal. Lee la cláusula. En voz alta—.

Después de darle a Harry una mirada inquisitiva, Arthur encontró el lugar en el contrato y comenzó a leer—En reconocimiento de que Severus y Harry están en posesión de una naturaleza volátil, con el entendimiento de que reaccionarán instintivamente cuando sean amenazados o provocados, y que reconocen que el daño físico no tiene lugar en su relación, Severus y Harry aceptan vincular su magia a este contrato para la seguridad de cada uno y su línea, ya sea de sangre o matrimonio, a menos que las circunstancias lo exijan, para la protección de otro—.

—No veo el problema—Dijo Harry—Hemos hablado de esto y los dos nos pusimos de acuerdo—Él entrelazó sus dedos, sus antebrazos descansando en el respaldo de la silla, su barbilla apoyada en sus muñecas. Sabía que debería sentirse agradecido de que el Señor Weasley estuviera vigilando para él, pero estaba cansado de que cada paso hacia adelante se sintiera como una batalla que necesitaba pelear. Conocía a Snape, se conocía a sí mismo; ¿debería importar que quería asegurarse de que su familia estuviera segura y feliz?

Los labios de Arthur se fruncieron en un ceño fruncido—Sé mejor que tú lo difícil que pueden ser los niños. Y nadie que conozca que Molly la describiría como de mal genio. Pero no veo la necesidad de esto, Harry, a menos que haya motivos de preocupación—Sus ojos azules buscaron la cara de Harry—¿Los hay? —.

Hubo un silencio pronunciado y Harry cerró los ojos mientras contaba hasta diez—Hace un par de años—Dijo finalmente—Se me prohibió jugar Quidditch porque intenté apagar las luces de Draco Malfoy por burlarse de mi madre. La única razón por la que no lo hice fue porque George, creo que fue George, me detuvo. Casi maté a Draco una vez con un hechizo del que no sabía nada cuando estábamos en un duelo en un baño—.

>> Sé que tengo un fusible corto. Sé que Snape también tiene mal genio—Levantó la cabeza y se enderezó mientras seguía hablando—Estoy bastante seguro de que si nuestros hijos arruinaran algo que Snape o yo habíamos pasado meses trabajando, probablemente reaccionaríamos de forma exagerada y no quiero que les pase nada—Sostuvo la mirada de Arthur por un momento—Has conocido a mi tía y tío. Sabes cómo son—.

—Harry...—.

—Es realmente genial que estés preocupado por mí—Dijo Harry con seriedad—Pero no es necesario. Amo a Snape y confío en él, pero eso no significa que sea perfecto. Él tiene un lado malo, todos nosotros, pero estar enamorado de él significa tomar lo malo con lo bueno—.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Snape—Sé que discutimos esto anoche, pero tengo que saber si estás de acuerdo con eso—Snape no dijo nada y Harry sintió que empezaba a entrar en pánico—Di algo por favor—.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no somos buenos candidatos para la paternidad—Admitió Snape—A pesar de mi esperanza de cuidar a nuestros hijos lo mejor que puedo, no puedo evitar temer que mi historia habla en mi contra—Su expresión se suavizó cuando Harry sintió que sus ojos se abrían con terror—Tuviste razón al insistir, y estoy más cómodo con la cláusula ahora que cuando lo discutimos anoche—Comenzó a alcanzar a Harry, pero dejó caer su mano inmediatamente cuando Molly y McGonagall se apresuraron.

—Dios mío. Caras tan sombrías—Dijo Molly mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre los tres—¿Hay algún problema aquí, caballeros? —Sus manos se dirigieron a sus caderas cuando la expresión de Arthur se ahondó y levantó una ceja mientras tomaba el rollo de pergamino en su mano—¿Es este el contrato? —Comenzó a leerlo antes de que Arthur tuviera la oportunidad de responder, con McGonagall leyendo sobre su hombro.

Harry se acercó a Snape y se preparó para las preguntas que sabía que seguirían, pero McGonagall parecía satisfecha y Molly le dio una palmadita en la mejilla cuando le entregó el contrato a Arthur.

—Me parece estar en orden. Me complace ver que pones algo de pensamiento en esto—Dijo Molly con una mirada aguda a Snape, aunque a los ojos de Harry era una mirada más receptiva que las otras, y sintió un repentino aflojamiento alrededor de su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había estado tan preocupada por su felicidad como lo había estado por la de Bill.

—¿Han elegido ustedes dos a sus testigos? —Preguntó McGonagall en el tipo de tono que siempre hacía que Harry se sintiera culpable por haber dejado su tarea hasta el último minuto—Los necesitaran para la sección de _Fidelius_ —Su rostro se suavizó mientras los miraba—En los viejos tiempos, estos contratos fueron presenciados por los amigos más cercanos de los padres. Se creía que tendrían menos probabilidades de hechizar al niño de la otra Casa—.

Harry intentó reprimir una carcajada, pero de todos modos estalló en un enorme resoplido—Como si Sirius esperara la boda. Habría hechizado a Snape en el momento en que se enterara—Solo podía esperar que sus padres y Sirius entendieran que se estaba casando por amor y no estaban tan terriblemente decepcionados con él. Dio un paso delante de Arthur y dijo—Siempre me cuidaste incluso cuando no sabía que lo necesitaba. Pensé en preguntarle a Hermione hasta que la profesora McGonagall hablo sobre los padres. ¿Quieres... estás dispuesto ser mi testigo? —.

Los ojos de Arthur se nublaron y sonrió mientras asentía—Sería un honor para mí, Harry. ¿Y tú, Severus? ¿A quién le has preguntado? —.

Snape se adelantó para pararse frente a Minerva—Pensé en preguntarte…—Dijo antes de encontrarse inexplicablemente a sí mismo en su abrazo. Desconcertado, tentativamente le devolvió el abrazo antes de dar un paso alarmado hacia atrás—Aceptaré eso como confirmación—Dijo mientras la miraba con recelo.

—Oh, cállate, Severus—Regañó Molly—Sé que puede ser una sorpresa, pero hay un número de personas que te consideran con un poco de afecto. Tú y Harry estarán recibiendo muchos abrazos esta noche. Relájate y aprende a disfrutarlo, o fortifícate con una Poción Calmante antes de la ceremonia—.

—Preferiría casarme con la cabeza clara—Respondió Snape, sus palabras llenas de desdén.

Harry intercambió una mirada divertida con Arthur—Bienvenido a las próximas cincuenta reuniones familiares. ¿Crees que ya se ha dado cuenta de que Molly se convertirá en su suegra en unas pocas horas? —.

—Si prestaste la más mínima atención—Dijo Snape mientras Arthur ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de su mano—Recordarías que me referí a ella como tal cuando le informamos a Minerva sobre nuestros planes—.

—En realidad—Respondió Harry con un destello en sus ojos—Te referías a ellos como suegros—Las mariposas tomaron ese momento para decidir regresar y se sentó—Me alegraré cuando esto termine. ¿Qué sigue en la lista? —

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry? —Preguntó Molly mientras sus ojos se llenaban de preocupación.

—Sí, solo nervioso. Viene y se va—Harry se frotó el estómago y miró hacia arriba con anticipación.

Los ojos de Molly se entrecerraron, pero se sacó el pergamino del bolsillo y leyó una lista espantosamente larga de elementos que aún no se habían cumplido, algunos de los cuales parecían girar en torno a las flores, la música y la comida. Afortunadamente, solo había dos cosas en la lista que requerían su atención: una breve reunión con el Señor Galswell y pedirle a Kreacher que moviera sus cosas a las mazmorras—Me gustaría que el señor Galswell viniera aquí—Se preocupó—Él llega tarde—.

—Le enviaré un _Patronus_ —Dijo McGonagall mientras se dirigía hacia la parte posterior del pasillo—Necesitaremos al menos quince mesas—Le ordenó a la elfina doméstica que parecía estar a cargo—Y una mesa larga aquí—Señaló un punto a mitad de camino a lo largo de la pared exterior y continuó dirigiéndose hacia el arco, dejando que la elfina doméstica asintiera frenéticamente en su reverencia.

Harry conversó con Arthur y Snape por un momento, todo el tiempo deseando que Ron estuviera con él, aunque solo fuera por compartir su desconcierto por la forma en que su bonita y tranquila boda estaba cobrando vida propia. Habría sido feliz solo con sus amigos y los Weasley allí, pero sabía que eso nunca podría haber ocurrido. Demasiadas personas habían jugado un papel en su vida para fingir que su boda no sería notoria. Y Snape merecía tener a sus amigos y colegas allí también.

Miró hacia la parte de atrás del pasillo y notó a un mago viejo y bondadoso con una túnica verde oscuro que se tambaleaba en el pasillo central recién creado con McGonagall a su lado, y Harry lo recordó de inmediato como el mismo mago que había casado a Bill y Fleur. McGonagall hizo una seña a la pareja mientras acompañaba al señor Galswell a uno de los pocos grupos restantes de sillas cómodas.

—Harry Potter y Severus Snape—Dijo Galswell con una cálida sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando casi tanto como los de Dumbledore—Soy Herman Galswell, y es un gran placer conocerlos—Sacudió sus manos antes de tomar asiento—Hace ya treinta años desde que tuve el placer de unir a dos jóvenes caballeros. Por Minerva, entiendo que esto será una boda por contrato, ¿verdad? —.

—Sí, lo es—Confirmó Snape mientras Harry se sentaba en la silla frente a Galswell. Tomó el asiento a la derecha de Harry.

—¿Desea que se lea el contrato durante la ceremonia? —

Harry y Snape intercambiaron una mirada y sacudieron la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo—No, no lo creo. Prefiero mantenerlo entre nuestros asesores y nuestros testigos, si está bien para usted—Dijo Harry—Demasiadas personas saben de mi vida tal como es—.

—Tiene razón en eso—Respondió el Señor Galswell—¿Te importa si lo leo? Entiendo de Molly que no han escrito sus votos y me daría una mejor idea de ustedes dos si tuviera la oportunidad de revisarlo—.

Snape recuperó el contrato de Arthur y lo entregó con solo un momento de vacilación, sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en el rostro del señor Galswell mientras el anciano mago leía. Al parecer, el contrato fue aprobado cuando el señor Galswell lo enrolló y lo devolvió sin decir una palabra poco después.

—¿El nombre de la familia será Prince, entonces? Lo digo solo porque deseo presentarles correctamente—El señor Galswell se tocó la barbilla mientras miraba pensativo a Harry y Snape—Creo que los viejos votos serían los mejores, de antes del Estatuto de Secreto—.

—¿Los viejos votos? —Preguntó Harry. Tenía que admitir que no había prestado atención a la ceremonia cuando se casaron Bill y Fleur, a pesar de que había sido la única boda a la que había asistido. En ese momento de su vida, no había esperado casarse, ni siquiera había esperado ver su decimoctavo cumpleaños, por lo que su mente se había dirigido a otras cosas.

—Tener y sostener a partir de este día en adelante—Recitó el Señor Galswell, con el rostro envuelto en alegría—Las referencias a la Iglesia que ha hecho tanto daño a nuestro tipo se han eliminado, por supuesto, pero son palabras tan hermosas—.

La frente de Harry se arrugó en confusión, y le lanzó a Snape una rápida mirada de aclaración, pensando que en algún momento no sería una mala idea revisar sus textos de Historia de la magia. A juzgar por la expresión de Snape, debe haber más en el Estatuto de Secreto que simplemente mantenerse callado alrededor de los muggles.

—No dejes que una bruja viva—Dijo Snape—¿Eso te suena familiar, Potter? Entre otras cosas, el Estatuto de Secreto cortó nuestros lazos con la Iglesia de Inglaterra, y también con Roma, dadas las dificultades inherentes a mantener una relación con una organización que desea verte muerto—.

—Oh—Respondió Harry—Entonces, ¿qué son los votos? —

La mandíbula de Galswell cayó cuando Snape gimió—Perdone a mi intención, señor Galswell. Su educación estuvo más protegida de lo que creía—.

Recuperándose rápidamente, Galswell hizo a un lado la disculpa—No tiene ninguna consecuencia. Los votos son, por lo tanto, “tener y sostener desde este día en adelante; para bien, para mal, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud; para amar y cuidar, hasta que la muerte nos separe, y por eso te pido mi vida”. Han soportado durante siglos—.

—¿La gente realmente dice eso? —Exclamó Harry.

—Lo que es más sorprendente es que lo dicen en serio—Dijo Galswell, inclinándose hacia adelante como si estuviera confiando un secreto—Sin embargo, si las palabras de los príncipes son insuficientes, puedo idear otros. He supervisado cientos de bodas, joven Harry. Estoy seguro de que encontraré algo que te guste—.

—No, no—Harry se apresuró a asegurarle—Están bien conmigo. De verdad—No le costaba nada prometer amar a Snape durante toda su vida y con todo su corazón a través de todos los caprichos de la vida. Había regresado de la puerta de la muerte con Snape; había vivido sin nada durante el tiempo suficiente para saber que podía hacerlo de nuevo. No, Harry estaba cómodo con los votos; él simplemente no sabía si Snape lo estaba.

* * *

La boda sucedió sin problemas. Harry logró recitar sus votos sin tropezar con las palabras, y su corazón en realidad se saltó los latidos cuando Snape deslizó el anillo en su dedo. La voz de Snape era tan rica, tan suave, y cuando Snape le prometió adorarlo con su cuerpo, Harry olvidó momentáneamente cómo respirar.

—Ahora los declaro unidos de por vida. Pueden besarse para sellar sus votos—Dijo el Señor Galswell, y Harry se volvió hacia Snape, inclinando su cara hacia arriba mientras Snape reclamaba su boca en un beso que era mucho más casto de lo que Harry hubiera deseado . Aun así, sus labios se separaron debajo de los de Snape y, a menos que él no lo supiera, había una promesa en ese beso de mucho más por venir.

De la mano, se volvieron para mirar a sus familiares y amigos, y Harry se sonrojó mientras aplaudían y animaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pareja se encontró en el fondo del pasillo, y Harry se apoyó contra Snape cuando su esposo recién casado lo tomó en sus brazos—¿Cuándo firmamos el contrato? —Murmuró contra el hombro de Snape.

—Hemos estado casados por dos minutos y ya estás en la próxima cosa. ¿No puedo disfrutar el momento? —Preguntó Snape en un tono desesperado mientras sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de Harry—Contra todo pronóstico, eres mío y deseo saborear eso—.

—No recibirás una queja de mi parte—Respondió Harry cuando Ron y Hermione se acercaron para felicitarlos. Neville, Luna y Draco estaban justo detrás, y a pesar de sus deseos en contra, Harry y Snape se vieron atraídos hacia diferentes direcciones por personas que querían un momento de su tiempo. Demelza tiró de su manga mientras Harry hablaba con sus amigos—¿Usted y el profesor Snape están casados ahora? —Ella preguntó.

—Casi—Respondió Harry mientras le sonreía—Todavía tenemos un par de cosas por hacer—.

—¿Que queda? —Preguntó cuando Ron dejó escapar una tos ahogada. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas cuando Draco le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

>> Harry…—.

—Mantén ese pensamiento—Dijo Harry a Demelza mientras miraba para ver a Snape haciéndole señas—Parece que me necesitan en otro lugar—Caminó hacia donde Snape estaba hablando con Galswell y McGonagall, deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Snape y miró expectante. Estaban casados ahora, más o menos, y desde este momento en adelante, Harry planeaba aprovechar cada oportunidad para otorgarle a Snape un afecto muy necesario—¿Llamaste? —.

Hubo un momento de vacilación, pero Snape envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry—Es hora, Potter. Si tienes alguna duda...—.

—Detén eso ahora mismo—Interrumpió Harry firmemente. Sacó a Snape a un lado y levantó sus manos a la cara de Snape—¿Te gustaría ver nuestra boda? ¿Cuándo salí? ¿El partido de Quidditch? ¿Hay algún recuerdo que pueda mostrarte que te convencerá de que te amo? —Cerró la distancia entre ellos y besó profundamente a Snape, dando rienda suelta a su hambre por el hombre. Pasó un momento antes de que Snape se rindiera, y Harry no pudo reprimir el gemido de necesidad que se formó en su garganta.

—Ven conmigo, Potter—Dijo Snape con voz gruesa—Y terminemos esto—Apoyó la mano en la espalda de Harry y lo guió fuera del pasillo hacia el aula de Defensa, donde su contrato estaba sobre el escritorio de Williamson anclado con un cuchillo de plata. Arthur, McGonagall y el señor Galswell los esperaban con sonrisas expectantes en sus caras.

—Esto no tomará mucho tiempo—Aseguró Galswell a Harry y Snape mientras se acercaban—Entonces los dos podrán unirse a la fiesta. Hay tres hechizos para lanzar y se requiere un voto de sangre de cada uno de ustedes—Le lanzó a Harry una mirada rápida—No se preocupe, señor Prince. El contrato requiere solo tres gotas. Seguramente usted puede manejar eso—.

 _“¿Señor Prince?”_ Harry estuvo confundido por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que el señor Galswell le estaba hablando. La sonrisa que emergió era casi tan ancha como el castillo.

—Absolutamente—Respondió él, permitiéndose moverse a su posición junto a Snape. Conectó las manos con su esposo, lo que resultó ser algo bueno, ya que de todos modos se les exigía que se tomaran las manos. Arthur tomó su lugar junto a él cuando McGonagall se acercó a Snape.

Harry no entendía lo suficiente el latín o el francés para seguir completamente las palabras de los encantamientos, pero sabía lo suficiente como para reconocer que eran vinculantes. Si los había interpretado correctamente, el amor jugaba en ello de alguna manera, un pensamiento que lo complacía excesivamente. Tenía suficiente amor por ambos y creía que el bebé solo profundizaría esos sentimientos.

Observó atentamente a Snape mientras pasaba el cuchillo a través de la yema de su dedo y presionaba con su dedo el contrato al lado de cada cláusula de _Fidelius_ , luego repitió la acción. Permaneció en silencio mientras el señor Galswell leía el contrato, y luego observó cómo Snape extendía su mano hacia Arthur.

—Lo juro—Dijo Snape mientras Galswell tocaba su varita con sus manos unidas. Hubo otro conjuro, y luego Snape tomó una pluma y firmó su nombre.

Harry dio un paso adelante y con un ligero rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas, tomó la mano de McGonagall—Lo juro—Dijo mientras la punta de la varita de Galswell presionaba contra la base de su pulgar. Un cosquilleo de magia lo recorrió, y las mariposas regresaron con una venganza. Su mano izquierda cayó automáticamente a un lado de su estómago, y presionó con fuerza mientras observaba el rostro preocupado de McGonagall—Estoy bien—Le aseguró, pensando que tal vez debería hablar de esto con Madame Pomfrey.

Se apoyó contra Snape y observó a Arthur y McGonagall dar un paso adelante para colocar sus firmas y su magia en el contrato. Una vez que la tinta tuvo la oportunidad de secarse, el señor Galswell lo enrolló y se la presentó—Felicitaciones a ambos—Dijo el anciano mago—Ahora están oficialmente casados—Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció, y los miró a ambos con repentina solemnidad—Entiendo que ha ocurrido un evento bastante milagroso. Si es posible, ¿puedo sugerir que alguien de confianza, confíe esto al Ministerio? —.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Harry. La guerra había terminado, Voldemort estaba muerto. ¿Qué más se requería?

—Señor Prince. Harry…—Dijo Galswell—Los registros presentados ante el Ministerio son públicos. Puede que sea un hombre viejo, pero puedo leer entre líneas con los mejores de ellos—Miró a McGonagall por el rabillo del ojo—Ravenclaw. Estuviste unos años detrás de mí—Volvió su atención a Harry y Severus—No se requiere un genio para saber qué estás esperando—Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda—Me encanta la magia—.

Harry no pudo evitar la alarma en su rostro y dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás cuando McGonagall y Severus cerraron filas frente a él—¿Qué sabes y cómo lo sabes? —Exigió Snape mientras subía su varita.

—El contrato—Refunfuñó Galswell—Se refiere a tus líneas, por la sangre y el matrimonio. Se refiere a los niños. Y luego está Harry. Debe ser difícil ocultarlo—.

—Harry. Severus—Intervino Arthur en voz baja—Puedes confiar en el señor Galswell. También puedes confiar en mí para archivarlo sin que _El Profeta_ se dé cuenta. Vuelve a la recepción y diviértete. Los elfos domésticos no servirán la cena hasta que estés sentado y no sé tú, pero yo estoy hambriento—.

—Lo siento—Dijo Harry en voz baja a Galswell—Me protegen. No puedo decir que los culpo. Sna...—Parpadeó sorprendido, luego se giró y se lanzó a los brazos de Severus—¡Funcionó! ¡Estamos casados! —Gritó exuberante—Adelante. ¡Pruébalo! —.

—Por supuesto que estamos casados, P...—Una extraña mirada apareció en el rostro de Severus—P-P-Prince—Calor fundido destelló en las profundidades de los ojos de Snape—Harry—Dijo con una larga cinta de seda que rodeaba el corazón de Harry y envolvía su polla en un bonito lazo. Severus aplastó a Harry contra su pecho y lo besó hambriento, ajeno a los ojos que lo miraban.

—Ejem—McGonagall se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y los miró con severidad mientras se separaban—Habrá tiempo para tal frivolidad más tarde. Tienen invitados, la mayoría de los cuales apreciarían tener su cena—.

La siguieron de regreso al Salón Trasero como un par de escolares errantes y tomaron su lugar en la larga mesa que demarcaba el área de recepción. Allí se unieron Ron y Hermione a la derecha de Harry, y McGonagall, Arthur y Molly a la izquierda de Snape. Dispersos alrededor de la docena de mesas estaban el clan Weasley, el personal de Hogwarts, la Orden del Fénix, Andrómeda Tonks con el ahijado de Harry, Teddy, y miembros selectos del Ejército de Dumbledore. Para sorpresa de Harry, Luna y Neville estaban sentados con Draco, así como con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Después de cenar una comida tan lujosa como la que se servía en el Banquete de Bienvenida, Harry y Severus se mezclaron con todos los presentes. Teddy se enamoró de inmediato de su padrino, y Harry pasó mucho tiempo entreteniendo al niño mientras se ponía al día con Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina Johnson y Lee Jordan.

A los ocho meses, Teddy aún no caminaba por su cuenta, pero le encantaba caminar mientras sostenía los dedos de cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a consentirlo. Un niño de naturaleza dulce que favorecía fuertemente a su madre, estaba feliz de ser pasado de una persona a otra, sobrio solo cuando se encontraba en los brazos de Severus. Se miraron solemnemente por un largo momento, y la sonrisa descuidada reapareció en el rostro de Teddy solo cuando Luna lo recogió de Severus.

Una vez que se cortó el pastel, Harry mantuvo sus promesas a Demelza, dándole dos vueltas en la pista de baile antes de llevarla a un lado y mostrarle el contrato—¿Lo apruebas, entonces? —Preguntó.

—¿Por qué dijiste allí que no puedes llamarlo profesor Snape? —Preguntó, sus cejas bailando arriba y abajo como si no pudiera decidir si sentir curiosidad o preocupación.

—Porque ese no es su nombre ahora—Explicó Harry—Al igual que mi nombre ya no es Potter. Las personas que están casadas entre sí deben llamarse entre sí por sus nombres de pila, ¿no crees? —.

Demelza pensó en eso por un minuto—¿Tendré que llamarlo profesor Prince ahora? —.

—Eso espero—Dijo Harry—Aunque reconozco que depende de él. Sé que yo sí, ya que no puedo decir su antiguo nombre. Al menos, no a él—Eso pareció satisfacerla, ya que ella se fue a buscar a alguien para persuadir a bailar con ella nuevamente.

La fiesta, porque fiesta lo fue sin duda, comenzó a disminuir mucho después de la medianoche. Mientras la mayoría de sus invitados se quedaban a pasar la noche en Hogwarts, algunos decidieron irse a casa con Flu, y después de que Harry se había asegurado de decirles adiós y darles las gracias por venir, se apoyó contra Severus y observó a los pocos bailarines restantes moverse por el suelo—¿Draco está bailando con Neville o Luna? No puedo decirlo—Preguntó con un bostezo.

—Ambos, creo—Dijo Severus después de un momento de observación—Esto es digno de ver, pero no esta noche. ¿Nos despedimos? —.

Harry asintió y se levantó pesadamente. Encontraron a Arthur y Molly charlando con McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt y dijeron buenas noches antes de dar vueltas por la habitación para disfrutar, o soportar, abrazos, apretones de manos y besos de todos. Finalmente, con un suspiro de alivio, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la mazmorra, disfrutando del silencio de los pasillos después de la ruidosa fiesta de su recepción.

Harry esperó pacientemente detrás de Severus mientras les daba la contraseña que les permitiría entrar en sus aposentos. Entró en la insistencia de Severus, solo para detenerse.

—P… Harry—Exigió Severus cuando casi se cayó sobre Harry—¿Cuál es el significado de...? —Su varita estaba fuera antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra, sus ojos recorrían lentamente la habitación antes de iluminar una nota apoyada en la repisa de la chimenea.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Mi querido Severus,_
> 
> _Como directora, es mi feliz deber informar al castillo cuando hay un cambio de circunstancia con respecto a uno de nuestros profesores. Como tal, Hogwarts te otorga a ti y a Harry habitaciones aptas para una familia en crecimiento. Confío en que las disfrutarás._
> 
> _Mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos._
> 
> _El más cálido saludo,_
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Severus empujó la nota en la mano de Harry y asaltó el arco que se encontraba en la dirección opuesta a la habitación.

La alarma de Harry duró todo el tiempo que le tomó leer la nota, sabiendo tan pronto como leyó las palabras que Severus había ido a revisar su laboratorio. Deambuló por la sala de estar, fácilmente el doble del tamaño que tenía esa mañana, y empujó por una puerta para encontrar un estudio con dos escritorios y una docena de librerías. Se retiró de esa habitación e investigó la otra habitación, concluyendo a simple vista que sería una hermosa guardería.

Incluso el dormitorio era más grande, con espacio suficiente para un segundo armario y un armario que Harry sabía que era mucho más grande de lo que era antes. Estaba feliz de notar que había un amplio espacio para sus propias pertenencias sin abarrotar a Severus en lo más mínimo. Se quitó los zapatos y los guardó en el armario antes de sentarse en el extremo más alejado de la cama y desatarse la corbata. Un destello de oro llamó su atención y se detuvo para estudiar su anillo, el metal brillando brillantemente alrededor de su dedo.

—Están encantados—.

La cabeza de Harry se alzó al oír la voz de Snape, y le dio una larga mirada antes de volver su atención a su anillo—¿Encantamientos de protección? —Preguntó. Tiró del anillo, recordando que había visto algo grabado en el interior de Severus. No salió.

—No puedes eliminarlo—Dijo Severus mientras entraba en la habitación—Me disculpo. Debería haberlo mencionado antes, pero había olvidado que no lo sabrías—.

—¿Sabes qué? —.

—Que no puedes quitar el anillo a menos que desees terminar el matrimonio—Explicó Snape—Los encantamientos no son hechizos protectores, no técnicamente. Están dentro de la clasificación de los hechizos de enlace—.

Harry volvió a prestar atención a su mano y volvió a examinar el anillo. Giró fácilmente y se ajustó perfectamente, pero cuando le dio otro tirón experimental, se negó a deslizarse más allá de su nudillo—¿Qué hay en el interior? —Preguntó—Por eso me lo estaba quitando, para ver lo que dice—.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Severus se sonrojó—Runas. Odal. Wynn. Gyfu—.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Severus, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus. Los dedos de su mano derecha se deslizaron en el cabello de la nuca y se enredaron allí—Nunca estudié Runas Antiguas—Murmuró—Así que tendrás que decirme lo que significan—Inclinó la cabeza, bajó la cabeza de Severus y lo besó.

Era tan explosivo como un fuego artificial en un caldero, y los labios de Harry se separaron bajo la insistencia de la lengua de Severus. Un suave ronroneo fue susurrado y fue abrazado por el bajo gemido de Severus, y los sonidos se enredaron para servir como introducción de su noche de bodas. Las mariposas en su estómago se convirtieron en polillas Atlas tan grandes como su mano, y se multiplicaban por el momento mientras revoloteaban, pero Harry lo atribuyó a la emoción natural que venía de finalmente, _finalmente_ , poder hacer el amor con Severus.

A medida que sus besos se hacían más hambrientos y desesperados, Harry sintió que la mano de Severus se movía en su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza en su lugar mientras le saqueaban la boca. Se estremeció, la chispa de la excitación encendió un brillo caliente que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Los dedos de Severus se apretaron en su cabello y la cabeza de Harry fue retirada. Severus recorrió el punto del pulso antes de engancharse en la suave piel debajo de la mandíbula de Harry. Su polla palpitaba y se aferraba al brazo de su marido—Severus—Susurró.

Severus se apartó con un suave pellizco, besó a Harry nuevamente y lo acompañó a la cama—Siéntate, P… Harry—.

Harry se sentó según las indicaciones, sus pies aun con calcetines, descansando en el suelo. Miró a Severus y se recostó, apoyando su peso en sus manos y extendiendo sus piernas, su aliento entrando cada vez más, bocanadas de aire.

Harry observó sin disimulado interés cuando la piel pálida de Severus fue revelada y admiró las líneas magras de su espalda. Todo acerca de Severus era duro, torpe, sin compromisos. Su trasero no era perfecto, pero en el esquema de las cosas no le importaba. No era solo el empaque lo que atraía a Harry; Era el hombre mismo. Su respiración se detuvo cuando Severus se giró, sus ojos se centraron en la polla erecta de Severus, y se lamió los labios en anticipación de probarla de nuevo.

—Quédate quieto, Harry. Déjame mirarte—La profunda voz de Severus llenó la habitación, se envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y se hundió bajo su piel, y Harry gimió—He soñado con este momento, teniéndote de nuevo en mi cama, retorciéndome debajo de mí, pronunciando mi nombre con esa voz sin aliento tuya. Me he quemado por ti, Harry, hasta que pensé que me volvería loco por quererte—.

La sangre golpeó los oídos de Harry y se sentó, extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia Severus—Pero nunca dijiste nada—Dijo en un susurro ronco—Ni siquiera una pista—.

—Recuéstate como estabas—Dijo Snape, su voz áspera cuando dio un paso lento hacia adelante, y Harry obedeció, quitándose las gafas y tirándolas sobre una almohada—Si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿habrías podido mantenerte alejado? Fue insoportable verte aquí casi todos los días, sabiendo que la más leve insinuación de mi parte y me vería despedido. Y sin la protección que Hogwarts me permite, habría tenido que dejar Inglaterra, dejarte... —.

Se arrodilló bruscamente en el suelo y levantó uno de los pies de Harry, deslizando los dedos por su pierna y quitando su calcetín—Eres mío, Harry Prince, hasta que la muerte nos separe—Quitó el otro calcetín de Harry y levantó el pie para besar el arco alto. Deslizó sus manos por el interior de las piernas de Harry, sus dedos se abanicaron mientras alcanzaban la parte superior de los muslos de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron mientras Severus husmeaba sobre sus bolas, sus pantalones casi insoportablemente apretados. Dobló las rodillas y deslizó sus pies descalzos por la espalda y los hombros de Severus antes de frotarlos ligeramente contra los brazos de Severus, la piel cálida y suave contra sus pies. Su mente se aceleró mientras trataba de entender lo que Severus había admitido, aunque sus pensamientos estaban demasiado inconexos, interrumpidos por necesidades más instintivas. Gimió cuando Severus apartó sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar sus túnicas. Su primer pensamiento fue ayudar, pero sintió que Severus quería saborear esta tarea en particular.

Cuando Severus terminó de desvestirlo, Harry era poco más que una masa de tembloroso deseo. Su polla se contrajo, la cabeza ya estaba húmeda y reluciente, y su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta—Recuéstate, Harry—Instruyó Snape, y Harry se movió rápidamente hacia el centro de la cama para reclinarse contra las almohadas. Sus gafas se deslizaron en la hendidura hecha por su cabeza, así que las movió tan lejos como pudo.

—Puedo ver que eso será un inconveniente—Dijo Snape mientras se arrastraba por el cuerpo de Harry y los recogía de la esquina del colchón, doblándolos adecuadamente y colocándolos junto a su varita—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez juntos? —Murmuró mientras regresaba para flotar sobre Harry, apoyado en sus brazos. Luego Severus se inclinó lentamente para besarlo, su lengua se adentró en la boca de Harry y probó la dulzura allí.

—Oh dios—Gimió Harry—No puedo... Dios, Severus, solo jodeme. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…—.

Severus se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry y enmarcó el estómago en expansión de su joven esposo con sus manos, paralizado. Dejó besos ligeros sobre el bulto y siguió el rastro de vello desde el ombligo de Harry hasta la parte superior de su hueso púbico—No me disculparé por mi fascinación con esto—Dijo—Es realmente extraordinario—Cubrió el abdomen de Harry con las manos y miró a su esposo—Magia—Susurró, su maravilla escrita en su cara.

Para sorpresa de Harry, su erección se hizo más dura cuando Severus besó y acarició su vientre; en lugar de hacerlo sentir extraño o inusual, se sentía querido, casi deseable, y en su experiencia, era una sensación rara. Sus piernas se abrieron en invitación, y movió su mano izquierda para acariciar el cabello de Severus.

—Es mucho más grande ahora que la última vez que lo viste—Murmuró.

—Y crecerá aún más. Estás a mitad de camino, pero no estás solo, Harry. Estoy contigo ahora—Severus dirigió su atención a la polla de Harry, lamiendo la cabeza y alrededor de la corona, haciendo rodar el prepucio hacia atrás y dándose un festín con la carne aterciopelada. Envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor de la base, chupando la cabeza profundamente en su boca mientras Harry soltaba un grito ahogado.

Los dedos de Harry se apretaron por reflejo en la ropa de cama y en el cabello de Severus mientras Severus lamía, besaba, chupaba y mordía. Su cabeza se revolvió en la almohada—Severus, por favor, yo... por favor—Harry jadeó desesperadamente—Te quiero en mi—.

Casi gritó de alivio cuando Severus se apartó y susurró un hechizo, solo para inhalar bruscamente cuando dos dedos le rompían el culo. Levantó una rodilla y empujó contra la intrusión, silbando mientras se movían dentro de él.

—Relájate, Harry—Dijo Severus—Ya sabes que esto no dolerá—Lentamente movió sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera, girándolos, estirando el músculo suavemente. Presionó, deslizando sus dedos hacia adelante hasta que sintió la dura protuberancia en su interior y la masajeó, sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando Harry se arqueó ciegamente ante su toque. Un hechizo de lubricación susurrado más tarde, Severus tomó su propio polla en la mano y lo guió hacia la entrada de Harry.

—No me romperé—Jadeó Harry—Adelante—Cuando Severus se enfundó, Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio. Severus se quedó quieto, dándole a Harry tiempo para adaptarse a su polla, y Harry se estiró para tocar la cara de Severus—Te sientes tan bien allí—Murmuró, tirando a Severus en un beso hambriento.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Severus comenzó a moverse en largos y lentos empujes. Harry apoyó el pie en la cama mientras sus caderas se acercaban a él. Severus rozó contra su próstata, y chispas estallaron detrás de sus ojos, el placer casi abrumador. La tensión creció, subiendo en espiral cada vez más, y si había palabras en los gemidos guturales de Severus, Harry no podía decirlo. Movió su mano a su polla, sujetándola con la fuerza suficiente para proporcionar el tipo de fricción que prefería, y tiró dos veces. Su cuerpo entero se contrajo, luego se apretó con fuerza alrededor de Severus mientras derramaba una corriente entre la presión de sus cuerpos.

Mientras Harry se elevaba en el post-orgasmo, Severus empujó fuerte y rápido, una y otra vez hasta que entró profundamente y se congeló, todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sus bolas se tensaron y él se corrió con la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta y los ojos calientes en su marido recién casado—Harry—Suspiró, colapsando contra el pecho de Harry—Mi Harry—.

Después de un momento se separaron, su respiración todavía irregular fue lo único que rompió el silencio. Severus susurró hechizos de limpieza y esperó a que Harry se acomodara en una posición que él encontrara cómoda, luego los cubrió a ambos con un par de edredones gruesos—No te preocupes por despertarme. Es irrelevante para mí si bufas, babeas o te tiras un pedo mientras duermes, ya que indudablemente haré lo mismo. Esta es tu casa y nuestra cama. Aprenderemos a compartir este espacio sin matarnos uno al otro—.

—Gracias a Dios por las cláusulas de _Fidelius_ —Bostezó Harry mientras se acurrucaba contra Severus—Te amo—Murmuró mientras Severus apagaba las luces.

—Lo que digas—Respondió Severus suavemente—Buenas noches, Harry—.

Cuando Harry caminó con Severus en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, había treinta Howlers y un titular escandaloso en _El Profeta_ :

**_HARRY POTTER EMBARAZADO_ **

**_SE CASA CON EL ASESINO DE DUMBLEDORE._ **


	10. Alégrense En La Tierra Todos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los Howlers fueron atendidos primero. Con las varitas levantadas, Severus y Harry apretaron las mandíbulas y las abrieron todas a la vez. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de una cacofonía de voces elevadas, y con todo el ruido era imposible distinguir cada mensaje. Sin embargo, la idea era bastante clara, la mayoría de los remitentes querían que Severus muriera y fueron lo suficientemente útiles como para incluir varias sugerencias sobre la mejor manera de lograrlo.

Una vez que se despachó esa tarea poco apetecible, los ojos de Harry recorrieron a las personas que ahora lo miraban con diversos grados de lástima, todos los cuales habían sido invitados a su boda y habían elegido pasar la noche en el castillo. Él no lo quería, nunca lo había deseado, y se negó a aceptarlo de cualquiera de ellos ahora. Pero cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione, supo que ella no sentía pena por él; ella se enfureció, como siempre, en su nombre.

Sus ojos siguieron adelante, buscando algo que descubrió en la mirada plateada de Draco Malfoy: culpa, remordimiento, y no un poco de vergüenza. Harry se acercó, se alejó, su rostro se oscureció con ira y traición. No fue suficiente cortarlo en listones con maldiciones; quería hacer pedazos a Malfoy.

—Dime por qué, Malfoy—Exigió Harry mientras él pasaba su varita a su otra mano y enroscaba su puño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a Malfoy, Neville se paró frente a él.

—Habla con él primero, Harry—Dijo Neville mientras Luna cerraba filas con él—Sé que estás enojado, yo también lo estaría, pero realmente necesitas escuchar lo que él tiene que decir—.

Harry sintió una presencia en su hombro y no tuvo que volverse para saber que era Severus. Guardó su varita en el bolsillo y dio un paso atrás para cerrar la pequeña distancia entre ellos, recompensado por su moderación cuando sintió que la mano de Severus se apoyaba en su hombro—¿Por qué estás del lado de él? —Le preguntó a Neville.

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar el desprecio en la voz de Harry.

—Porque me gusta—Respondió Neville con sinceridad, su expresión abierta, sus ojos sin culpa—También lo hace Luna. Eso es bastante sorprendente, pero también es nuestro amigo. Habla con él. Ambos—.

Un silencioso murmullo recorrió el Comedor cuando Severus apartó a Draco a un lado y lo llevó a las mesas de Slytherin desocupadas. El movimiento en la esquina de su ojo llamó la atención de Harry, y frunció el ceño cuando Hermione se puso de pie. Le dirigió a Ron una mirada perpleja, y luego se apresuró a avanzar unos pasos para alcanzar a Severus.

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa de Slytherin para evaluar a Draco, pero vio de inmediato que Draco estaba tan molesto con el titular como él. Miró a Severus y se encogió de hombros. No estaban reproduciendo escenas de Cuarto Año cuando Draco le transmitió alegremente información a Rita Skeeter. Su confusión solo se profundizó cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado, con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara pálida.

—Me disculpo, Potter. Harry. Prince—. Draco miró a Harry—¿Cómo diablos te llamo ahora? ¿Y ustedes dos, por favor, siéntense? Se están acercando, y esto ya es bastante difícil—.

Tan pronto como Severus y Harry tomaron asiento, Draco comenzó a hablar.

>> Fuimos a Hogsmeade ayer. Granger quería un libro y yo necesitaba encontrar un regalo para mis padres, así que fuimos a Tomos y Pergaminos, entre otros lugares. Ella ha estado investigando a algún alquimista español, Sandovian o algo así, pero no hay nada en la biblioteca—Su frente se frunció de una manera que Harry encontraba familiar—Debería haber, sin embargo. Se menciona en la mayoría de los principales textos de Alquimia, y la mayor parte de su trabajo es fundamental para la comprensión del campo, pero la colección de la biblioteca es muy escasa—.

—Estaba tratando de encontrar una biografía de Michael Sendigovius—Intervino Hermione mientras miraba suplicante a Harry—Él es el que el retrato mencionó, pero no he encontrado nada. Es mi culpa—Dijo en voz baja—Lancé _Muffliato_ para poder explicarle a Draco lo que estaba buscando. Nosotros... hablamos de ti, del profesor Snape y del bebé. Pensamos que estaríamos protegidos por el hechizo. Es nuestra culpa, Harry—.

—El hechizo debería haber funcionado—Continuó Draco—La vi lanzarla y es poderosa. Nadie debería habernos oído. La tienda estaba casi vacía, ya que casi todos estaban en la estación de tren. Vi a cuatro, tal vez a otras cinco personas allí, excluyendo al empleado. No deberían habernos escuchado—Volvió la cabeza hacia Hermione y se mordió el labio—Hablamos de la boda después de que salimos de la tienda, debatimos si deberíamos conseguir un regalo de todos modos—Sus ojos pasaron por delante de Harry para estudiar a su tía Andrómeda por un momento—Pensé que tal vez las vestimentas para el día de nombramiento, pero Granger pensó que estaba sobrepasando—Resopló un ligero suspiro—Ella no entiende—.

—¿Te siguieron? —Preguntó Severus bruscamente.

Hermione se enderezó—No lo sé. No hemos tenido ningún problema real desde que terminó la Guerra, excepto por el asunto de Slytherin. Ciertamente fuimos cautelosos, pero Draco no ha sido atacado en semanas—.

Harry se desplomó, con los hombros encorvados—No importa. Para cuando empiece la escuela, será demasiado grande para mantenerlo en secreto de todos modos. Desearíamos haberlo hecho nosotros mismos, decirle a la gente que queríamos en persona y dejar que todos los demás se enteren mientras lo hacen. Lo habría hecho sin la ayuda del Profeta—Apoyó la barbilla en la superficie de la mesa—Me pregunto cuánto durarán los Howlers—.

Severus pasó su mano por la espina de Harry y la dejó descansar en la parte baja de su espalda—Me gustaría saber más sobre el hechizo que lanzas. _Muffliato_ está destinado a cubrir un área del tamaño de una habitación y fácilmente habría extendido varias filas desde donde tú y Draco estaban parados—.

Hermione de color ligeramente—Ese es uno de los hechizos que usamos mientras cazábamos los Horrocruxes para ahuyentar a los Mortífagos y Muggles. También funcionó. Casi nos pillaron varias veces, pero nunca nos encontraron. No—Corrigió ella rápidamente. Draco—Hasta que usamos el nombre de Voldemort—.

—No había nadie tan cerca de nosotros—Dijo Draco.

—¿Podría él o ella no haberse arrodillado para leer un estante inferior? Estabas en una librería, Draco. La vista no está libre de obstáculos—.

—No importa—Suspiró Harry—Se corrió la voz. No lo negaré; no hay razón para hacerlo—Su expresión se endureció y su cabeza se acercó para darle a Severus una mirada aguda—Sin embargo, quiero que emitan una corrección y una disculpa. No asesinaste a Dumbledore. Eso es una cuestión de hecho, y un registro. No te calumniaran. Ya no—.

—Libelo—Dijo Draco—Es libelo, Potter—Levantó una mano cuando Harry arqueó su frente—Harry. Me ocuparé de eso. Es solo...—.

—Sí, lo sé. También es difícil recordar llamarte Draco—.

Los ojos de Severus pasaron de Hermione a Draco y regresaron otra vez—¿No has encontrado nada sobre Sendigovius? ¿Qué fuentes has consultado? —.

— _“Alquimia: Arte Antiguo Y Ciencia”,_ por supuesto—Dijo Hermione— _“Una Guía Para La Brujería Medieval. Nombres Mágicos Notables De Nuestro Tiempo”_ —Recitó otra docena de libros y revistas, incluida su fuente de reserva: _“Hogwarts: Una Historia”_. Harry estaba seguro de que había comenzado su investigación allí—El retrato dice que Sendigovius se fue con su compañero, Finnoc Ollivander, así que también he estado investigando en esa dirección, y él, Finnoc, se menciona en varios artículos sobre Fabricantes de Varitas, pero no hay una palabra sobre su vida. más allá de la elaboración de varitas. Lo extraño es que Sendigovius aparece también en todos los trabajos sobre Alquimia que he consultado, pero no se menciona en absoluto fuera del campo. Es casi como si ambos hubieran sido borrados, pero sus hijos no—.

—¿Sus hijos están en el árbol genealógico? ¿Pero cómo? —Mientras hablaba, Harry miró a su alrededor antes de golpear su varita contra la mesa—Desayuno para ocho, por favor—Se giró e hizo una seña a Neville y Luna y no se sorprendió cuando Ron los acompañó. En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, su nariz estaba contrayéndose, su boca estaba llorosa y Severus estaba sirviendo té en una taza como si estuviera a punto de expirar sin ella.

—¿Por qué obtuviste suficiente comida para ocho? —Preguntó Draco mientras contaba otra vez. Se acercó para hacer espacio para Neville y Luna, y Harry no pudo evitar notar cuán bien se veían juntos.

—Ron come lo suficiente para dos personas—Comentó Hermione mientras se sentaba e inmediatamente comenzó a llenar un plato—Honestamente, y estabas a mitad del desayuno cuando entró Harry—.

—Pero no había terminado—Protestó Ron mientras servía huevos revueltos en su plato.

—De todos modos—Dijo Hermione mientras llenaba una taza de té para ella—Finnoc aparece en la lista con un signo de interrogación, como si los investigadores no estuvieran seguros de dónde colocarlo en la tabla. Igual que sus hijos. Sin embargo, sus nietos están bien establecidos. Además, no hay nadie como padre materno. Se supone que Finnoc es el padre paterno, ya que el nombre se suele dar a los hijos masculinos—.

—Puedes decir que es el nombre de un niño—Dijo Harry después de terminar una copa de jugo de calabaza—No creo que ninguno de nosotros se ofenda por eso. Sé que no lo estoy—Llenó un plato con un poco de todo y comió.

—Sí, eres un tipo tan típico—Murmuró Ron.

Severus gruñó, pero Harry, quien atrapó la diversión en los ojos de Ron, simplemente se rió. Puso su mano en la pierna de Severus y apretó suavemente—Ese soy yo, la envidia de todas las Casas, excepto Hufflepuff. Soy más de una pesadilla allí—Cogió un huevo con un tenedor de pinzas y se lo metió en la boca.

Severus preparó meticulosamente un tazón de avena y hundió su cuchara en él. Se llevó el bocado a la boca, pero se congeló a mitad de camino—¿Has revisado la colección encuadernada de los Anales de la Sociedad de Alquimia? Creo que podrían llegar tan lejos como lo requieras—Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Hermione por un momento antes de que su atención se centrara en Draco y sus guardianes. Luna estaba mirando hacia atrás—¿Sí, señorita Lovegood? —.

—El Ministerio está aquí—Dijo Luna simplemente.

—¿Qué? —Harry ignoró la afilada punzada de ira que acompañaba cualquier mención de ese cuerpo, aunque las velas que flotaban en el techo parpadearon salvajemente por un momento. Se volvió para mirar a la pareja recién llegada, un insecto palo de una mujer a la que seguía un tipo tan insípido que casi desaparecía en la cantería del Gran Comedor.

Hicieron una línea recta hacia Kingsley Shacklebolt sin mirar a nadie más. Los zapatos de la mujer se engancharon bruscamente contra el suelo, pero Harry no pudo oír el menor paso del hombre—¿Qué podría ser tan importante que no pudiera esperar hasta mañana? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Tú, P-Harry—Respondió Severus sucintamente—Quédate aquí—Cuando la pareja se acercó al Ministro de Magia, Severus se puso de pie, empujó su tazón de papilla frente a Neville y se fundió en las sombras. Ron se acercó de inmediato para llenar el agujero dejado por Severus.

—Ministro, no debe permitir que se realice este matrimonio—Declaró la mujer con una voz fuerte y clara que tuvo la desgracia de sonar notablemente como la de Bellatrix Lestrange, sin la locura.

Harry no podía ver la cara de Kingsley, pero podía ver la incredulidad en la de Arthur y la ira en la de Molly, quienes habían estado charlando amistosamente con Kingsley hasta que fueron interrumpidos. Sospechaba que la cara de McGonagall se había endurecido a pedernal, granito, si alguno de ellos había estado en Gryffindor—¿Ha interrumpido mi desayuno para decirme que ponga fin a algo que tuvo lugar ayer? Déjeme adivinar, está con los Servicios de Información Pública—.

La mujer se incorporó y miró con su nariz demasiado corta al ministro—Soy Amanda Pendergast. Soy Jefa de los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, y este matrimonio no debe permanecer. No debe, Ministro—.

—Uh-huh—Kingsley se puso de pie y Harry tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba mirando. Kingsley se volvió lentamente, vio a Harry sentado con sus amigos y torció un dedo para indicarle que se acercara—Señor Prince, ¿podría acompañarme un momento? —.

Harry intercambió una mirada con sus amigos, pero ni siquiera miró en la dirección de Severus. Se acercó, con la cabeza bien alta y sonrió a los Weasleys—Buenos días, Ministro. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? —.

—Harry, ¿cuántas veces debo pedirte que me llames Kingsley? —.

—Por favor, avísame cuando lo averigües—Dijo Arthur—No he tenido ningún éxito en que me llamara “Arthur”, aunque sigo esperando—.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba, pero aun así su sonrisa se hizo más profunda—Supongo que no puedo quejarme cuando la gente me llama Potter. ¿Qué sucede? —.

—Esta mujer es Amanda Pendergast. Su compañero es...—Kingsley arqueó una ceja—¿Y usted es? —.

El hombre avanzó, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si era completamente humano. Se movía inquietantemente como un fantasma, a pesar de ser de carne y hueso—Soy Simon Undermarsh, el enlace administrativo con el Wizengamot—Las palabras parecían flotar en los oídos de Harry y materializarse dentro de su cabeza.

—Uh-huh. Harry, ¿estás casado con alguna de estas personas? —Preguntó Kingsley.

—¿¡Qué!? —Harry lo miró tan fuerte que pensó que sus globos oculares podrían haberse chocado contra las lentes de sus gafas.

>> ¿Actualmente estás casado con alguien más? —Kingsley continuó con una voz lenta que retumbó en un registro más bajo que el de Severus.

—Sabes que lo estoy. Tú estabas allí—Exclamó Harry.

—¿Y el viernes? ¿Estabas casado con alguien entonces? —.

—No, infelizmente soltero el viernes. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata, Min... Kingsley? —Harry apenas echó un vistazo a la gente del Wizengamot.

—No tengo idea, pero estos dos quieren que disuelva tu matrimonio—Dijo Kingsley—Quería asegurarme de que no había ninguna razón para hacerlo. Me disculpo por interrumpir tu desayuno por algo tan inoportuno, pero no es bueno que los Departamentos piensen que no respondo a sus peticiones—.

—Más como demandas—Murmuró Harry en voz baja—No puedo pensar en ninguna razón, señor—Dijo con más claridad—¿Eso sería todo? —.

—No puede, ministro—Exclamó la mujer—Absolutamente no puede darle su imprimátur* a este matrimonio. Severus Snape es un Mortífago. Él asesinó a Albus Dumbledore a sangre fría. Permitió que los Mortífagos tuvieran puestos de maestros en Hogwarts y es un conocido corruptor de niños. Ha servido como Jefe de La Casa Slytherin durante casi veinte años y una persona que se fue a la oscuridad—.

—¿Viniste a Hogwarts desde Londres para decir tonterías a Kingsley Shacklebolt? —Demandó Molly, levantándose y apareciendo como si estuviera a punto de respirar fuego—¿Para acosar a mi hijo el día después de su boda? ¿No tiene vergüenza? —.

La mujer dio un paso atrás mientras su mandíbula caía con incredulidad. Por un momento, ella apareció a punto de reprender a Molly por su presunción, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor. Se compuso con esfuerzo visible e intentó una nueva táctica—Ministro—Dijo con voz melosa—Me temo que no comprende la gravedad de la situación—.

—Uh-huh—Kingsley sonaba un poco menos impresionado cada vez que el sonido salía de su boca—Puede ser que no entienda la situación, señora Pendergast, porque todavía no me ha informado por qué el matrimonio de Harry con Severus Snape es una situación en absoluto—.

—Ahora es Prince—Dijo Harry mientras Draco se acercó, lleno de la clase de indignación justa que solo un Slytherin de sangre pura podía manejar.

—Le diré por qué, Ministro—Dijo Draco en el tono más mordaz de su repertorio. Sus ojos plateados se congelaron cuando miró a la Señora Pendergast y se convirtió en altanero mientras miraba al Señor Undermarsh con el mismo desdén que una vez reservó para Hagrid—Severus Snape notificó al Wizengamot que estaba reclamando su estatus de jefe de la casa Prince y ahora sus preciosos bloques de votantes se están desintegrando justo ante sus ojos. Los Prince fueron deshonrados hace generaciones, pero las acciones de Snape durante la Guerra los han redimido—.

Los ojos de Kingsley se agudizaron y se estrecharon mientras escuchaba a Draco—Eres un Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¿Hijo de Lucius y Narcissa? —Un delgado velo de desprecio cayó sobre el rostro de Kingsley, y Harry vio que Draco vacilaba por un momento. Se acercó un poco más a Draco, aunque solo fuera para prestarle un poco de apoyo y quizás elevarlo un poco en los ojos de Kingsley.

—Lo soy, sí—Respondió Draco mientras su expresión se cerraba y se volvía neutral, casi aburrida. Harry podría haberlo pateado.

—Los Malfoy tienen una cantidad de asientos en el Wizengamot, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Kingsley con frialdad—A menos que me equivoque, su bloque se disolvió como parte de su sentencia, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, aún lograron retener sus votos. A la luz de las circunstancias, uno no puede dejar de preguntarse qué acto de malicia justificaba la desgracia de los Prince, si la perfidia de Lucius no fue capaz de lograr eso—.

—Mi padre perdió su asiento en el Wizengamot por ser un traidor—Respondió Draco con rigidez—Pasará a mí una vez que me vaya de Hogwarts y el Wizengamot restituya a mi familia. Esa fue parte de su sentencia. Debido a eso, los votos de Malfoy se suspenden hasta que pueda reclamarlos por mí mismo—.

Harry habló inesperadamente—Es cierto que Draco fue un gran imbécil y logró causar mucho daño mientras estuvo aquí, pero él y su familia han sido castigados por su papel en la guerra. Todavía es un poco idiota, pero merece algo crédito por tratar de hacer lo correcto ahora. Y él es realmente bueno en estas cuestiones políticas. Lo escucharía—.

Un poco de desdén abandonó la cara de Kingsley y frunció el ceño un poco mientras miraba a Harry. Su cabeza se volvió hacia Draco, pero sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en la cara de Harry—Dijiste que Severus había manifestado su intención de reclamar el asiento que los Prince ocuparon una vez—Le dijo a Draco, con un tono mucho más cívico de lo que había sido hace un momento—¿Cómo sabes esto? —.

Draco todavía parecía un poco desconfiado de la _cara_ de Shacklebolt, pero le dio un gesto conciliatorio—Investigué la forma adecuada requerida para la carta. No haría nada para que el Wizengamot rechazara la solicitud por un tecnicismo, pero no sería una sorpresa si lo hicieran. Son un poco…—Hizo una pausa mientras consideraba su próximo palabra—Hostiles a los asuntos planteados por los antiguos asociados del Señor Oscuro. Es comprensible que así sea—.

—Ministro—Dijo el Señor Undermarsh en un tono tan grasiento que Harry sintió que se deslizaba contra su piel—Si bien es cierto que el antiguo Severus Snape ha reclamado el antiguo asiento Prince, eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra objeción a este matrimonio. Como mi colega tan hábilmente declaró hace un momento ...—.

—A menos que tenga algo más profundo que “Severus Snape era un Mortífago”—Interrumpió Kingsley—Y ese algo es una amenaza para toda Gran Bretaña y el propio Ministerio, entonces su objeción se anotará debidamente y se rechazará su solicitud. Señor Malfoy—Continuó, mirando fijamente a Draco.

—¿Sí, ministro? —.

—Me gustaría leer su análisis del efecto que tendrá el matrimonio de Harry con Severus en el Wizengamot. ¿Está dispuesto a redactar un informe que lo explique para mí? Curiosamente—Dijo mientras sus ojos se dirigían a Pendergast. Poco severo—Preferiría escucharlo de usted. Sospecho firmemente que será más objetivo que cualquier otra cosa que el Departamento de Servicios Administrativos me prepare—.

>> En cuanto a ustedes dos—Dijo a los representantes de Wizengamot—¿Confío en que se disculparán con el Señor Prince y su familia antes de despedirse de nosotros? —.

—Ministro, está cometiendo un terrible error—Insistió Pendergast—Este, este _matrimonio_ —Dijo ella—No es más que un caldo de cultivo para el próximo Señor Oscuro. Marque mis palabras, señor. Esto terminará mal para usted y para Gran Bretaña—.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada cuando Arthur colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Molly—Ahora veamos aquí—Dijo Arthur—Si estás sugiriendo que Harry Potter tiene la intención de ocupar el lugar de Vol-Voldemort, no puedes estar más equivocado al respecto—.

—Déjalo, Arthur—Harry tuvo un poco de dificultad para sacar el nombre, pero se comprometió a intentar hacer un hábito de usarlo, aunque solo fuera para hacer feliz al hombre con él—No tiene sentido. Oh—Agregó mientras miraba a la pareja del Ministerio y negaba con la cabeza—No te molestes en disculparte. No lo aceptaré—Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la mesa de Slytherin, decidido a comer algo aunque fuera solo para calmar el extraño dolor en su estómago.

—La próxima vez que me case—Declaró Harry salvajemente mientras hacía un hechizo de calor en su desayuno—Me voy directamente de la habitación y me voy en mi luna de miel en el momento en que pronuncie mis votos—Se sentó de nuevo a la mesa y miró con furia su comida, levantando la vista solo cuando la pareja del Wizengamot abandonó el Gran Comedor.

—No habrá próxima vez—Dijo Severus firmemente mientras salía de un nicho cercano y caminaba rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin para pararse frente a Harry—Acordaste un contrato de vida. Ha sido firmado y atestiguado—.

—Y consumado—Señaló Harry. Hizo a un lado las pinzas y, en lugar de eso, comió un trozo de tocino.

—Es irrevocable—.

—Sabes—Dijo Harry a la ligera mientras Severus refrescaba su té—Es posible que desees considerar que es una resolución de Año Nuevo desarrollar un sentido del humor—.

La expresión de Severus cambió, pero no de la manera que Harry estaba anticipando. En lugar de un comentario mordaz dirigido a su intelecto, un impulso de apertura en un combate verbal, los ojos de Severus brillaron peligrosamente. Harry frunció el ceño—Sabes algo. ¿Quieres hablar con Kingsley? —.

—Sí, así como Arthur, Molly y Minerva—Respondió Severus—¿Dónde podré encontrarte? —.

—¿Encontrarme? ¿Por qué tendrías que encontrarme? Planeo estar ahí—.

—No, y antes de que obtengas tu respaldo, permíteme explicarte—Severus miró alrededor de la mesa y pareció vagamente desconcertado de que todos estuvieran prestando atención—Tengo sospechas, nada más. No es todo lo que parece, pero no tengo lo suficiente para reunir más que el esbozo más vago de las posibles razones del interés del Ministerio en nuestro matrimonio. No es meramente político—.

—No me gusta que me dejen afuera, especialmente si me preocupa—Se quejó Harry. Se sentía tan perdido, cansado de tener el peso del Ministerio continuamente soportándolo por razones que no eran suyas—¿Al menos me dirás de lo que hablas? No irá más lejos—Le dio a Ron una mirada de disculpa—Lo prometo—.

Severus abrió la boca para responder, pero no llegó más allá de—Lo haremos—Antes de que Luna hablara.

—¿Profesor? Sé que quieres decir bien, pero Harry está mucho mejor cuando está con personas en las que confía. Y nosotros cuatro... bueno, seis, si quieres incluir a Draco y Ginny, todos sabemos cómo encajamos. Nos necesitara a todos nosotros antes de que esto termine—.

—¿Antes de que termine _que_ , señorita Lovegood? La guerra ha terminado. Los Mortífagos están en Azkaban. ¿Por qué debería tener en mi confianza a un grupo de Gryffindors y estudiantes en eso? —.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando empezó la escuela? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja, sus ojos buscando la cara de Severus—¿Cuándo estábamos hablando de quién debería ser el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor? La guerra fue librada por los niños, por mí y por la gente sentada aquí. No puedes permitirte olvidar eso, ni por un minuto—La cabeza de Harry giró lentamente cuando sus ojos recorrieron a este pequeño grupo de amigos que significaban mucho para él—No hay una persona aquí que no haya perdido a alguien debido a Voldemort. No dejaré que pierdan a nadie por el Ministerio. No sé qué está pasando. No sé lo que estás pensando, pero tenemos que aprendamos a confiar el uno en el otro, tú y yo, o vamos a ser miserables juntos. Oh, y Luna está en Ravenclaw—.

—Harry tiene razón, profesor—Dijo Ron—No hay nadie mejor que Hermione en la investigación. Draco se hace con todo eso de Wizengamot. Luna puede detectar el peligro desde kilómetros de distancia, y no hay nadie mejor en una pelea que Neville Longbottom—.

Severus se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras los estudiaba uno por uno. En lugar de la esperanza y el optimismo insensatos, encontró en sus ojos una resolución firme que bordea la determinación sombría—¿Y usted, señor Weasley? ¿Qué talentos en particular trae a la mesa? —.

Ron miró a Severus con firmeza y respiró profundamente, como si entendiera que necesitaba ganarse el respeto de Severus si esperaba ser redimido en los ojos de Harry—Creo que recuerdas nuestra partida de ajedrez. Todavía estoy esperando otra oportunidad—Habían jugado tres partidos que duraron toda una tarde y el resultado no fue concluyente, aunque Ron consideró que su perdida/ganancia fue una victoria.

Severus lo miró por un largo momento—Muy bien. ¿Qué cree que está pasando? —.

—Bueno—Dijo mientras entrenaba su enfoque en sus padres—Para un movimiento de apertura, fue un estúpido correcto. Una pequeña equivocación, de verdad. Si hubieran esperado hasta que se hubiera presentado el contrato con el Departamento de Registros, hubieran sabido que era más que eso los asientos Prince. Harry, pídale a papá que presente el contrato y que el señor Galswell haga el resto del papeleo como de costumbre. Hay muchas posibilidades de que el Wizengamot no lo esté esperando—.

Severus asintió—Me encargaré de ello. Creo que la razón de su enfoque con mano dura es doble: quieren que sepamos que estamos muy interesados, y querían ver a Harry por sí mismos—.

Harry miró a su medio engrosado. Había evitado las túnicas en favor de los pantalones vaqueros, las zapatillas de deporte y un jersey grueso sobre una camisa abotonada, y se sentía seguro de que, aunque parecía un poco más pesado de lo normal, no parecía obvio que estaba esperando. No había anticipado el titular en _El Profeta Dominical_ anunciando su matrimonio y su embarazo, habiendo pretendido no decir nada y dejar que otros sacaran sus propias conclusiones. No era como si alguien lo escuchara de todos modos.

—Ve a hablar con Kingsley—Dijo Harry en resignación—Creo que podemos hablar de eso cuando se acabe—.

—Esto no ha terminado, P-Harry—Advirtió Severus—Esto es simplemente el comienzo—.

* * *

Severus se estaba reuniendo con Minerva, los invitados abandonaron el castillo poco antes del mediodía, y Harry prometió avisar a Neville si algo importante sucedía antes de que todos regresaran para el trimestre de primavera—Estaremos en La Madriguera por Navidad y el Boxing Day. ¿Tal vez podamos encontrarnos en el Callejón Diagon? —.

Neville intercambió miradas largas con Draco y Luna antes de sonreír a Harry—Nosotros, eh, podríamos tener planes. Lo siento, Harry. Sin embargo, si escuchamos algo, te enviaremos una lechuza—Draco lo miró con frialdad, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y Harry estaba convencido de que si aún no fueran una tríada, lo serían cuando las clases comenzaran de nuevo.

Harry regresó a sus habitaciones después de despedirse de todos y se propuso encontrar dónde Kreacher había puesto todo. Después de organizar el contenido del vestuario a su gusto, se trasladó al estudio y comenzó a llenar una estantería vacía con los libros escolares que había coleccionado a lo largo de los años. Una vez que Harry tuvo sus libros guardados, repasó las pilas de pergamino sobre el escritorio de Severus, encontró los exámenes de Segundo Año y comenzó a calificar. Que luna de miel.

—¿Harry? —

—Estoy aquí—Gritó, colocando su pluma y clavando sus nudillos en la parte baja de su espalda.

Un momento después, Severus se detuvo en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras observaba los cambios en su estudio. Había más luz a la mitad y la habitación estaba organizada de una manera angustiosa, no su habitual amasijo de diarios de media lectura, pilas de pergaminos y plumas que necesitaban afilarse—¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—Calificando ensayos. Comencé con el Segundo Año e iba a comenzar en los Primeros Años cuando terminara con estos. ¿Por qué? —Él sonrió mientras le daba a Severus una mirada evaluadora—¿Tenías algo más en mente? —El ceño de Snape enfrió la atmósfera considerablemente, y Harry dio un fuerte suspiro—Lo siento. No he estado en una relación con otro tipo antes y pensé que habría más sexo. O al menos más besos—.

—Tengo responsabilidades, P… Harry, igual que tú—Dijo Severus rígidamente—Tampoco tengo veinte años. Quería saber si estarías de acuerdo en acompañarme a Hogsmeade. Parece que se espera que presente regalos a Arthur y Molly—.

—Y Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron y Ginny. Ellos también son tus familiares—Dijo Harry, divertido por el desconcierto de Severus hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo señalarían y lo mirarían., gracias a _El Profeta_ . La sombría determinación ahuyentó el cálido humor de sus ojos, y cerró el tintero antes de ponerse de pie—Claro, iré—.

—¿Debo entender que esto será un intercambio recíproco? —Preguntó Severus bruscamente, sus numerosas inseguridades escapaban de detrás de su máscara siempre presente.

—Si estás preguntando si tendrán regalos para ti, entonces sí—Respondió Harry—Sé que Ron y Ginny los tendrán, y la señ… Molly los tendrá. Arthur también. No puedo hablar por los demás—Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Severus, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Severus y besándolo ligeramente—No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que piensan en mi como familia, así que ahora tú también eres familia. Déjame ponerme una túnica y nos iremos—.

Pasaron una espléndida tarde viajando de tienda en tienda y debatiendo qué comprar para los miembros de su nueva familia extendida, y gracias a la insaciable curiosidad y al talento innato de Severus para el espionaje, Harry aprendió cosas sobre los Weasley que nunca supo. Descubrió que Bill recolectaba monedas de todo el mundo, que Charlie devoraba las historias de crímenes reales de los muggles como si fueran chocolate y que Percy preferiría ser sometido a la maldición _Cruciatus_ antes que admitir que le gustaba tejer.

Mientras estuvieron afuera, Harry tomó todas las ventajas que se presentaban para tocar a Severus, negándose a permitir que el otro hombre se retirara a su caparazón habitual. Quería más de su matrimonio, necesitaba más, y tenía una vaga sospecha de que las próximas semanas engendrarían hábitos que luego serían difíciles de romper.

Cenaron en Las Tres Escobas después de que Harry expresó su fuerte objeción a regresar al castillo. Aparte de ir de compras para la boda, este era su primer viaje a Hogsmeade desde que comenzó la escuela y, por mucho que se le identificó, descubrió que los susurros que lo seguían no lo molestaban tanto como pensaba que lo harían. Él atribuyó parte de eso a estar con Severus; era rara la bruja o mago que especulaba acerca de él dentro del rango de audición de su esposo, conocido por una lengua que era tan peligrosa como su varita. Una vez que ese pensamiento tuvo la oportunidad de asentarse, Harry pudo relajarse y disfrutar de estar en el pueblo.

Regresaron al castillo casi en silencio, con los pies crujiendo nieve vieja mientras caminaban. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto como el hielo, con los bordes afilados contra el cielo negro como la tinta, el frío intenso dibujaba líneas con gran detalle. Pequeñas briznas de condensación brotaban de sus bocas como dragones bebés que intentan respirar fuego, pero solo consiguen humo. Las mejillas de Harry eran rosadas y su nariz roja brillante, pero rechazó la oferta de Snape de un encantamiento de calor, prefiriendo la brisa ligera de su cara a la artificialidad de una burbuja de calor en una noche de invierno.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas, Harry se hizo a un lado en silencio mientras Severus lanzaba el encantamiento para abrirlas, pero se estiró antes de que pudiera dar un paso—Espera—Dijo, con su voz cortando el silencio como el chasquido de una rama cargada de nieve—Antes de que entremos...—Dio un paso adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Severus, besándolo suavemente, con dulzura, hasta que finalmente Severus comenzó a responder. Sus labios se separaron bajo la presión insistente, y se detuvieron por un momento antes de que Severus se retirara.

—¿Cuál fue la razón para eso? —Preguntó, mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Porque yo quería—Dijo Harry—Porque no hay nadie aquí, y estamos casados, y te amo—Él sonrió suavemente y cruzó las puertas—Y para darte las gracias. No estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaría, estar lejos de Hogwarts, con ese estúpido artículo en el periódico y todo—.

Severus se puso a caminar con Harry mientras caminaban por el sendero hacia las puertas del castillo—Como le dije a Arthur, me siento incómodo por mostrar afecto en los entornos públicos, pero como dijiste, estamos casados. Te pido me des tiempo para entender mi papel. No estoy acostumbrado a tener un compañero—.

Harry asintió—Nunca tuve un novio, así que tampoco sé cómo se supone que funciona—Admitió—Pero sé que estoy feliz, y espero que algún día tú también lo estés—.

—No soy tan altruista como parece que crees—Dijo Severus mientras escoltaba a Harry hacia adentro—No hubiera insistido en un contrato de vida contigo si hubiera esperado ser miserable. Todo lo que digo es que nos des tiempo. Encontraremos nuestro camino. Ahora, ven. Se está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo trabajo que hacer—.

—¿Trabajo por hacer? —El trabajo no había figurado en los planes de Harry en absoluto—¿Preparando pociones? Casi no hay nadie aquí—Exclamó.

—Calificando, P-Harry. Tengo cientos de exámenes para leer y estoy atrasado—Las líneas en las esquinas de los ojos de Snape se profundizaron como si un dolor de cabeza estuviera creciendo, y él rápidamente condujo a Harry por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras. La boda había tomado más tiempo fuera de su horario de lo que había previsto, incluso con Molly Weasley asistiendo a la mayor parte de los preparativos.

—Supongo que eso significa que no hay sexo esta noche—Dijo Harry abatido.

Severus no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a salvo dentro de sus aposentos, y cerró la puerta suavemente antes de establecer los encantamientos de protección que garantizarían que nadie pudiera entrar sin su permiso. Se quitó la capa y se quedó esperando la de Harry, luego las colgó en ganchos cerca de la puerta. Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá y esperó hasta que Harry se hubo acomodado antes de reunirse con él allí.

—Escúchame con atención—Dijo Severus, su cuerpo se volvió hacia Harry—No pienses ni por un instante que colocar mis responsabilidades antes de la parte sexual de nuestra relación significa que no te deseo. No significa nada más que tengo el doble de tu edad y deberes que no puedo ignorar, no importa cuánto prefiera participar en otras actividades—.

>> Si pensabas que el matrimonio para mí significaba más tiempo en mi cama que fuera, entonces debo pedirte perdón por engañarte. No puedo ignorar mi trabajo, Harry, no importa lo mucho que pueda desearlo de otra manera. Tengo muy poco tiempo antes de que deba presentar las calificaciones de fin de término, y Minerva ha sido muy indulgente con los dos. No puedo imponer su buena naturaleza por mucho tiempo—.

Harry observó a Severus con atención mientras hablaba, comprendiendo de una manera diferente la profundidad con que corría el sentido de responsabilidad de Severus. Era más un consuelo de lo que él pensaba que sería—Sé que soy joven, y apuesto a que sé hasta el día cuán mayor que yo eres. No importa, Severus. Realmente no, así que no pienses en mi decepción como si pensara que no sabía exactamente en lo que me estaba metiendo. Todo lo que voy a preguntar es que me dejes besarte, tocarte o abrazarte cuanto quiera, cuando estemos solos aquí—.

—Intentaré devolverlo—Respondió Severus y ante su evidente incomodidad, Harry se echó a reír.

—No es así como funciona—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Incluso lo sé. Solo sigue tu corazón, Severus, y tal vez intentes confiar en mí para un cambio—Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano—Ahora la tomas—Le instruyó con una sonrisa—Y entramos juntos en el estudio y leemos los ensayos. ¿Quieres té? ¿Whisky de fuego? ¿Chocolate caliente? —.

Severus miró fijamente la mano extendida de Harry por un momento antes de tomarla y permitir que se levantara. Mientras estaba de pie, su mirada se posó en los labios de Harry y lo siguió con un suave roce de labios—Té, y lo que quieras para ti. Harry...—Acercó a Harry y lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, y Harry no estaba seguro más de lo que estaba sorprendido por el gesto impetuoso.

—Sí—Dijo—Como eso—Harry le devolvió el beso a Severus y luego desapareció en la pequeña cocina para poner el hervidor para el té.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad trajo consigo una tormenta de nieve, y cuando Harry finalmente se desenredó de las mantas y de Severus, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a las festividades en favor de volver a esconderse en el calor de su cama. Dos cosas se habían vuelto manifiestamente obvias durante la primera semana de su matrimonio: Harry no era una persona de mañanas, y Severus lo era.

—Está bien, está bien, estoy levantado—Se quejó Harry mientras abría un ojo y alcanzaba sus gafas—¿Qué hora es? —.

—Casi las ocho—Respondió Severus, quien se levantó de la cama y comenzó a moverse por la habitación—Y nos esperan en La Madriguera a más tardar a las nueve. Tendré tu poción y un poco de jugo de calabaza listos para ti una vez que haya terminado de prepararme—Esa era otra diferencia entre ellos: Harry prefería ducharse en las mañanas y Severus a veces se bañaba antes de acostarse. Harry estaba decidido a cambiar eso de alguna manera, especialmente porque sospechaba que esa era la razón por la que el cabello de Severus siempre se veía horrible.

—Sabes, podrías unirte a mí en la ducha—Dijo Harry, tan casualmente como pudo—Podrías restregar ese punto difícil de alcanzar en el medio de tu espalda, ¿quizás en otros lugares? —Se sentó y se puso las gafas, parpadeando lentamente cuando llegó a la plena conciencia.

—¿Por qué? Me bañé anoche—Sin embargo, Severus se quitó la camisa de dormir y se quedó desnudo en medio de la habitación, como si necesitara un empujón en una dirección u otra para poder decidirse por completo.

—Lo sé, pero nos pusimos un poco desordenados la noche anterior—Respondió Harry mientras agitaba su cabello con ambas manos, luego se pasó una mano por encima para suavizarlo en cierta apariencia—Y los encantamientos de limpieza no son tan buenos como el jabón y el agua ¿Por favor, Severus? —.

Un delgado velo de confusión cayó sobre la cara de Severus mientras miraba los ojos llenos de esperanza de Harry—Muy bien—Se dirigió hacia el baño, sin siquiera detenerse cuando Harry gritó—¿De verdad? —.

Harry se levantó de la cama, se sacó la camisa de dormir y la echó a un lado sin cuidado. Levantó la vista mientras se lanzaba a través de la puerta para encontrar a Severus abriendo el agua. Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry colgó un par de toallas en la barandilla y rápidamente usó el inodoro, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras lo hacía.

Sabiamente, Severus no dijo nada, cruzándose detrás de Harry para usar el baño mientras Harry se lavaba los dientes. Desde el lavabo, Harry se movió a la ducha después de arrojar sus gafas al mostrador. Estaba de pie bajo el chorro, agua tibia caía sobre él y lo despertaba. Cuando Severus entró, se hizo a un lado y tomó el jabón y una franela en la mano para hacer un puñado de espuma.

Harry extendió la mano y gentilmente giró a Severus para que pudiera, como le había prometido, frotarle la espalda. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente sobre la forma magra, notando los defectos e imperfecciones que rara vez tenía la oportunidad de estudiar. Había una cicatriz que bordeaba la línea de las costillas de Severus y corría hacia su cadera derecha y Harry se preguntó sobre la historia detrás de ella. Había una hoja de ruta de pequeños lunares que comenzaban en su hombro izquierdo, se movían alrededor de su columna vertebral y terminaban con un sutil ademán en la parte baja de su espalda, y Harry comenzó allí.

—¿Puedes retroceder un poco? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja que apenas era audible sobre el torrente del agua. Cuando Severus obedeció, Harry comenzó a lavarle la espalda, usando movimientos largos y firmes. Los brazos eran los siguientes y Harry estaba decidido a ser rápido y eficiente, sin importar cuánto palpitara su polla. Envolvió a Severus en sus brazos, con las manos vagando sobre el pecho de su esposo, y se presionó contra la longitud de su cuerpo, la curva del estómago que sobresalía suavemente de Harry encajaba perfectamente en la parte baja de la espalda de Severus.

Harry apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Severus y soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento cuando Severus frotó su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza, deseando que Severus entendiera cuánto significaban estos simples signos de afecto para él. Alcanzó el recipiente de champú, pero antes de que sus dedos hicieran contacto, respiró bruscamente cuando su barriga rodó y se movió contra la espalda de Severus.

Severus se volvió rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la mano de Harry se dejó caer a su lado mientras miraba la suave curva debajo de ella—Merlín—Suspiró mientras guiaba la mano de Snape hacia donde sentía movimiento—¿Puedes sentirlo, también? —Su risa fue inestable, y comprendió al instante la asombrada confusión y la alegría reservada que vio en los ojos de Severus.

—Era de esperarse, por supuesto—Dijo Severus tan despreocupadamente como pudo, aunque Harry no fue engañado en lo más mínimo—Pero...—Su voz se quebró y giró a Harry y lo jaló contra su pecho para que quedaran cubiertos bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Sus largos dedos se extendieron sobre el estómago de Harry y se movieron hacia donde el movimiento era más fuerte—No es nada como lo había imaginado—.

—Cada vez que pienso que estoy acostumbrado, sucede algo nuevo. ¿Todos esos locos ataques de nervios que estaba teniendo mientras trabajábamos en el contrato y trabajábamos en la lista de Molly? Madame Pomfrey me dijo que era el bebé. sentí que se movía y ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero esto...—Harry no pudo completar el pensamiento, desconcertado una vez más por lo poco que él y el resto del mundo sabían sobre los magos embarazados.

Severus permaneció en silencio, aparentemente contento de continuar sosteniendo a Harry cerca, ya que no mostró signos de soltarse. El bebé continuó haciendo lo que fuera que hacían los bebés, como si sintiera la presencia de su padre, y Harry recordó a uno de los escarabajos de Severus cuando se volcó sobre su espalda—Esto es realmente extraordinario—Murmuró Severus, sus palabras tan suaves que corrían el peligro de ser arrastradas.

—¿Entonces realmente estás bien con todo esto? —Preguntó Harry inseguro.

—Niño idiota—Le regañó Snape ligeramente—Más que bien y al mismo tiempo fuera de mi profundidad. Vamos, debemos prepararnos para irnos—Hizo un movimiento para cerrar el agua, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Necesitas lavarte el pelo, y todavía necesito limpiarte—.

La expresión de Severus se volvió dura—No hay nada malo con mi cabello—.

Harry se interpuso entre Severus y la puerta de la ducha—Lo pondré sin rodeos. Apesta. Lávalo tú mismo o lo haré por ti—Vio el destello de indignación en los ojos de Severus y por un momento se preguntó qué había desatado, pero recordó que, literalmente, Severus no podía poner un dedo sobre él con ira y se mantuvo firme.

Severus también debió haber recordado. Escupió algo que tenía palabras y buscó el champú cuando Harry enjabonó la franela y comenzó a lavarse él mismo, vigilando lo que Severus estaba haciendo y deseando que su vista fuera mejor—Si yo fuera tú—Dijo—Lo lavaría dos veces—.

—Feliz Navidad—Gruñó Severus mientras agachaba su cabeza debajo del chorro y se enjuagaba el champú. Una vez que terminó, empujó a Harry y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sacudiéndose furiosamente mientras Harry terminaba lo suyo con su propio cabello.

El malhumor de Severus duró hasta que el Traslador los dejó caer sin ceremonias frente a La Madriguera y Harry tropezó con un clima que era mucho más hospitalario que lo que acababan de dejar.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry mientras agarraba el brazo que lo sostenía. Miró a la cara cerrada de Severus y suspiró—No me voy a disculpar, y tampoco estoy tratando de cambiarte. No te gusta cuando mis cosas terminan en tu escritorio; no me gusta cuando dejas que tu cabello se vaya tan largo que empieza a oler mal. No significa que te esté criticando o que no te ame. Solo significa que tengo mis límites también—.

Muy lentamente, la máscara desapareció y los ojos de Severus se suavizaron un poco—No estoy acostumbrado a que a nadie le importe mi aspecto. No se me ocurrió que podría afectarte por razones distintas a la estética—.

—No estás acostumbrado a que nadie te cuide en absoluto. Vamos, nos están esperando—Harry saludó a Ginny, quien los estaba mirando por la ventana. Dio un paso adelante, se detuvo y se frotó un punto justo por encima de la cadera—Esto va a tomar algún tiempo para acostumbrarse—Dijo. Le lanzó a Severus una mirada preocupada—Todos van a querer tocarlo—.

—Entiendo—Respondió Severus mientras apretaba la mandíbula y se preparaba para luchar en nombre de Harry.

Entraron en La Madriguera a gritos estridentes de “Feliz Navidad” y “Bienvenido a casa”, y recogieron apretones de manos y abrazos de casi todos los presentes. Se les quitaron las capas y se vaciaron los bolsillos de todos los regalos que habían traído. Severus los desencogió y luego se los entregó a Harry para que los pusiera debajo del árbol.

Harry fue recogido casi de inmediato por Ginny, Ron y Hermione, y él se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de jugo de calabaza, charlando sin cesar sobre lo que había estado haciendo en su ausencia. Molly y Arthur le dieron a Severus una taza de té, el vapor se derramó sobre el borde de la taza en una nube perezosa cuando saludó a Bill, Fleur y Percy. Solo Charlie y George se quedaron atrás, sus expresiones frías.

—Percy, lleva sus cosas a la habitación de Charlie—Ordenó enérgicamente Molly—Ron puede quedarse con George esta noche y Charlie puede tener la habitación de Ron. Hermione está con Ginny y, por supuesto, Bill y Fleur tienen la habitación de Bill, así que creo que estamos listos. Arthur, vamos a necesitar agregar más habitaciones en algún punto—Ella mantuvo un ojo agudo en Percy mientras él recogía la maleta que Severus había llevado, pero ella estaba en la siguiente cosa tan pronto como él desapareció por las escaleras.

—Tenemos un par de años antes de que eso suceda—Contestó Arthur mientras miraba al techo como si intentara averiguar en qué lugar de las habitaciones existentes de La Madriguera cabría una nueva—Todos vengan a comer y luego tendremos regalos. ¿Quién quiere ser Papá Noel este año? —.

—Tal vez deberías pedirle a Snape que lo haga—Gruñó George, con sus ojos frenéticos lanzando un desafío que levantó los pelos de Harry. Justo en ese momento, Percy salió de la escalera y se detuvo, inflando su pecho y mirando oficialmente a su hermano menor.

—Haré los honores, padre—Anunció Percy mientras se alejaba de Harry y lo empujaba suavemente hacia la larga mesa de caballete.

Harry fue a pararse junto a Severus, desconcertado por las corrientes desconocidas que corrían por la habitación—Tal vez deberíamos volver al castillo—Dijo en voz baja mientras los ojos de George se estrechaban—No creo que nos quieran aquí—.

Severus se estiró hasta su altura máxima, y las habilidades que había perfeccionado frente a un aula atrajeron todos los ojos hacia él ahora—¿Consideras o no a los Weasley como una familia, P-Harry? Si no lo haces, entonces nos despediremos de ellos. Si lo haces, sin embargo, entonces nos quedamos—Miró a Charlie con leve curiosidad antes de centrar su atención en George.

Como si una bandada de pájaros girara en vuelo, todo el clan Weasley se volvió hacia George, a excepción de Ginny. Se deslizó entre Bill y Ron y le dio un abrazo a Harry—No eres tú, profesor—Dijo ella mientras retrocedía—Fue difícil hacer que George hablara de eso, pero Bill y yo nos sentamos con él después de que regresáramos de Hogwarts—Miró por encima del hombro y suspiró ante el sonido de alguien tratando de no llorar—Es el bebé, pero no importa si tú eres el único que lo tiene, Harry. De alguna manera le recuerda a Fred. Estaría igual de roto si fuera Fleur. Pero tú y el profesor Snape...—Ella inclinó la cabeza y miró a Severus con frustrada confusión—¿Prince? Se lo traes de vuelta de una manera que nadie más puede. Mamá y George han tenido peleas ruidosas durante toda la semana. Así es como lo dejaron salir—.

—Es la primera Navidad sin él—Murmuró Severus—Intentaré hablar con él… si él está dispuesto—.

—¿Mi madre? —Harry se aventuró en silencio, y Severus asintió con fuerza—¿Qué hay de Charlie? —Luego le preguntó a Ginny.

Ginny frunció el ceño—Eso no lo sé. Se ríe, pero sé que algo anda muy mal allí—Ella suspiró—Tal vez Ron le dijo algo estúpido otra vez. Puede ser un imbécil cuando quiere serlo. Ron, es decir, aunque sé que no necesitas que te diga eso—.

—Es mucho mejor de lo que era este verano—Argumentó Harry—No ha dicho nada realmente horrible en casi un mes. No desde esa noche en las habitaciones de Sn… Severus. Ya sabes, cuando casi lo echaron sobre su trasero—.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny se rió entre dientes—Ahora veo por qué añadiste ese poco sobre tus nombres al contrato. Pensé que los dos estaban ladrando, pero tengo suficientes problemas para recordar que ambos son Prince ahora, y él—Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Severus—Nunca se las arregla decir “Harry” sin una “P” delante—.

—Tienes mi permiso para llamarme Severus, especialmente en reuniones como esta—Severus frunció el ceño—Creo que hemos tenido esta conversación una vez antes—Su cabeza giró a tiempo para ver a Molly abrazar a George y al resto de la familia acurrucarse alrededor de ellos—Adelante. Los dos—.

—Sólo si dejas de llamarme Ginevra—Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Ginny se unió al grupo, pero Harry permaneció donde estaba, deslizando su mano dentro de la de Severus—No es el único que está sufriendo en este momento—Dijo—Y mi lugar está aquí contigo—Su recompensa fue un suave apretón de la mano de Severus.

Un momento después, George se paró ante ellos, sus mejillas aún húmedas de lágrimas. Si había venido por su propia voluntad o por el impulso de alguien, Harry no podía decirlo, pero se encontró con los ojos de George con una cantidad saludable de precaución.

—Entonces, Gin dijo que había hablado contigo—George comenzó vacilante antes de soltar la boca—Solo lo extraño, Harry. Y el bebé...—Lágrimas gordas cayeron en cascada y él comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero Harry lo agarró del brazo y susurró—Yo también—Harry tiró a George en un fuerte abrazo cuando la pena le desgarró el alma. Parpadeó para alejar la punzada de lágrimas, sollozó y respiró profundamente antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Lo siento, señor—Dijo George rígidamente—No es tu culpa—.

Severus lo miró con gravedad—Tal vez no, pero acepto la responsabilidad por mis errores. Sin embargo, no tendré a P… Harry sintiéndose no bienvenido aquí—.

La mandíbula de George cayó un poco y miró asombrado a Harry antes de volver su atención a Severus—Demonios—Dijo con voz áspera—Ginny dijo que sí, pero no le creí. Desearía que Fre-ed—Su voz se quebró en el medio—Estuviera aquí para verlo. Supongo que le habría encantado tener un maestro de pociones en la familia—.

—Desayuno—Ordenó a Molly con su voz marcial, y como una persona la obedecieron, aunque Charlie rodeó el borde de la habitación y se sentó tan lejos de Harry como pudo.

Antes de que George pudiera tomar su lugar en la mesa, Severus le dio un golpecito en el hombro y dijo en voz baja—Te invito a hablar conmigo antes de que Harry y yo regresemos a Hogwarts. Es tu elección, y no te ofenderé si declinas—.

Los ojos de George se nublaron por un momento, pero asintió—Esta tarde. Está tranquilo entonces—Pasó sus largas piernas sobre el asiento del banco y observó con atención cómo Severus se unía a Harry. Sus cejas se dispararon cuando Severus metió la mano en su túnica y colocó un frasco de poción frente a cada uno de ellos—Apuesto a que si me das una semana, podría reformularlo para que el cabello de Harry se vuelva verde cuando lo beba—.

—Umm, ¿tengo algo que decir en esto? —Preguntó Harry mientras Severus se burlaba de la manera más parecida a Snape que Harry había visto en meses. Ginny y Hermione se rieron mientras sabían que se intercambiaron miradas en el extremo más alejado de la mesa.

—¿Puedes hacerlo para que coincida con sus ojos? —Preguntó Ginny en un tono que era demasiado inocente para el gusto de Harry.

—Tranquilo—Dijo George con una sonrisa antes de hacer una pausa, como si esperara a que Fred escuchara el siguiente fragmento. Algo de su diversión huyó—¿Para qué es la poción, amigo? —.

—Algún nutriente que Pomfrey me puso—Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—Pasa el tocino, por favor—Con eso, los platos comenzaron a volar alrededor de la mesa, la conversación estalló y las tensiones disminuyeron a medida que la familia continuaba con el negocio de disfrutar de un desayuno festivo.

—Oh, conseguí una lechuza de Draco—Dijo Hermione mientras servía mantequilla en una galleta caliente—Ha pasado por la biblioteca en la Mansión Malfoy y no ha encontrado una sola referencia a Sendigovius fuera de los volúmenes de Alquimia. Dijo que deberíamos revisar la biblioteca en Grimmauld Place e informarle si queremos su ayuda—.

—¿Por qué no pensamos en eso antes? —Dijo Ron con disgusto—Uno pensaría que después del trabajo que hicimos con Horrocruxes, en realidad recordaríamos buscar allí—.

—¿Alguien sabe qué fue de la casa después de la cosa en el Ministerio? —Preguntó Harry.

Hubo una larga pausa cuando casi todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirar a Severus, que parecía estar ocupado intentando desmantelar una salchicha en sus partes componentes—Los encantamientos que Moody proyecta para mantener a Sna… Severus se extienden a cualquiera que lleve la Marca oscura—Dijo Bill—El mortífago que casi te captura no pudo contarle a nadie el secreto, por lo que, por lo que sabe la Orden, nadie ha puesto un pie allí desde que lo dejaste. Si lo deseas, te acompañaré a deshacer los encantamientos—.

—Como este asunto también me preocupa, te acompañaré a Grimmauld Place—Declaró Severus.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No hasta que Bill haya tenido la oportunidad de pasar por eso—.

—Tonterías—Se burló Severus—Soy más que capaz de protegerme. Fui tu instructor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, P… Harry. Tú, más que la mayoría, sabes de lo que soy capaz—.

—No es eso—Dijo Harry y una nota de tristeza entró en su voz—He visto las protecciones establecidas por Moody, Severus. Tú no lo has hecho. No tiene nada que ver con lo bueno que eres como mago. No quieres estar allí. Moody te conocía bien—.

—Harry tiene razón, señor—Dijo Hermione—Es bastante horrible—.

Los ojos de Ron se entrecerraron—¿Sabía Ojo Loco sobre los planes que tú y Dumbledore hicieron?, porque me parece que debe haberlo hecho. De lo contrario, no habría funcionado—.

Algo del color se filtró de la cara de Severus y él asintió—Diez puntos para Gryffindor—Dijo en voz baja—Moody era nuestra solución segura. El Señor Oscuro lo creyó completamente loco y descartó cada palabra de su boca. Creía que su encarcelamiento por parte de Barty Crouch, Jr. había sacado de su mente a Moody. Si me hubieran descubierto, Moody iría a entregarte la espada así como tus instrucciones—Severus soltó un largo y lento suspiro—Era un buen amigo y jugó bien su papel—.

Hubo un silencio repentino mientras todos se ocupaban de sus comidas y Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus por un momento, antes de ponerse a trabajar en su propio plato de comida. Durante todo el intercambio, Charlie continuó manteniendo la cabeza baja y sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

Una vez que se tomó el desayuno y se limpió la cocina para la siguiente ronda de cocción, se reunieron alrededor del árbol donde, fiel a su palabra, Percy comenzó a distribuir los regalos. Harry comenzó a ponerse cómodo en el piso entre Hermione y Severus y fue castigado de manera rotunda, con razón, como resultó, ya que le resultó más difícil levantarse del piso de lo que esperaba.

—Es solo el comienzo—Dijo Molly con una sonrisa comprensiva—¿Tienes dolor de espalda? ¿Pies hinchados? ¿Tobillos? ¿Te encuentras haciendo más viajes al baño? —Cada vez que Harry negaba con la cabeza negativamente, ella se veía cada vez más perpleja—¿Estás bastante seguro de que estás esperando? —Ella preguntó.

Harry se rió mientras se abría camino en el pequeño espacio en el sofá entre Severus y Hermione—Sí, y le haré saber que Madame Pomfrey me pregunta lo mismo. “Asquerosamente saludable” es cómo lo expresó. No tengo antojos, ni cambios de humor, ni ardor de estómago. Sin embargo, ella dijo que debería tener cuidado con a quién le digo eso, ya que supongo que lo voy a tener fácil—Miró sorprendido cuando Charlie se ocupó de repente detrás del árbol, pero un paquete se disparó en los brazos de Percy, y Harry pensó que Percy se había perdido uno.

—No te preocupes, querido—Dijo Molly con un destello demasiado sabio en sus ojos—Si no lo tienes fácil, el bebé lo compensará cuando llegue. Ve y abre tus regalos, todos. Si hacemos esto de uno en uno, todavía estaremos aquí en Año Nuevo—.

Harry buscó un paquete de forma familiar y lo desenvolvió con entusiasmo, sabiendo que sería el jersey que Molly había tejido para él. Lo sacó y lo puso sobre su regazo, luego se quitó el jersey que ya llevaba puesto. Levantó el nuevo jersey, esperando ver una enorme H en el centro, pero en cambio vio SPH trabajado en un hilo verde oscuro sobre un fondo gris paloma. Los puños y el cuello habían sido atados con el mismo color verde oscuro, y Harry sonrió mientras se lo ponía sobre la cabeza.

—Tú también tienes uno—Cantó Harry—Abre y ve sí coinciden—.

Alguien debe haber prevenido a Severus, porque abrió el paquete sin ningún problema. Levantó el jersey y se lo mostró a Harry; era lo contrario de lo que llevaba Harry, y Severus asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie sin urgir, se quitó con calma sus ropas de enseñanza habituales y se puso el jersey en la cabeza. La suave lana hizo que su cabello recién lavado se pusiera de punta, y Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reírse. Si Severus hubiera sido un hombre guapo, Harry hubiera pensado que se veía como un gatito negro y esponjoso, pero no había fuerza en la tierra, ni siquiera la Maldición _Imperius_ , que lo haría admitirlo en voz alta.

—Tengo algo paga ayudagle con su cabello, profesog—Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa compasiva—Lo uso por mi cuenta paga evitag que vuele—Echó la cabeza hacia Hermione y Ginny apenas resopló, pero incluso Harry tuvo que admitir que su cabello brillaba como una ola de seda y se veía igual de suave.

—Eso no será necesario—Respondió Severus mientras dos manchas de color se levantaban en sus mejillas.

—¡Pero es! —Exclamó Fleur, levantándose levemente sobre sus pies—Ven conmigo, Haggy—Tomando su mano, ella lo empujó hacia la escalera, y Harry lanzó una mirada de pánico por encima de su hombro. Él sabía que no había sufrido ningún daño; a Fleur le gustaba más, aunque era completamente inmune a sus encantamientos Veela. Escuchó a Hermione hablar en tono agudo, pero no pudo decir si le estaba diciendo a Ron que se callara la boca o quejarse con Ginny de que Ron estaba babeando por su cuñada.

Harry obedientemente siguió a Fleur a la habitación de Bill y esperó mientras ella revisaba la mezcla de frascos y bañeras que cubrían la superficie de la cómoda, bastante sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que Fleur aparentemente consideraba esenciales para mantener su belleza—Mi abuela hace esto paga mí y paga Gabrielle—Dijo en su voz musical—Le enviage una lechuza paga su receta. Te ayudagá con el cabello de Sevegus. Solo frótala con tus dedos y ponla en su cabello. Hará una gran diferencia. Y Haggy—Agregó, sus ojos. un poco triste, aunque Harry no pudo entender por qué—Puede que le guste que vayas a haceg esto pog él—Ella presionó un frasco redondo en su mano y lo besó en ambas mejillas.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry mientras se lo metía en el bolsillo. Quedaba por ver si encontraría el coraje para probarlo con Severus. No le importaría un Severus con una cabeza de pelo negro brillante, pero no era su decisión.

Harry regresó a la habitación delantera con Fleur y le dio a Severus una tímida sonrisa antes de reclamar su asiento, luego buscó el siguiente regalo en su pila cuando Severus rasgó la envoltura de una caja bastante sustancial. Mientras Harry desenvolvía un libro de Hermione, casi siempre era un libro, vigilaba el presente en el regazo de Severus.

—Eh, gracias, Hermione—Dijo mientras miraba la portada, que mostraba a una bruja muy embarazada con una sonrisa beatífica y poco más. _“Esperando Lo Inesperado Cuando Esperas”_ destellaba entre el rosa y el azul, mientras que en el fondo las escobas se incendiaron, las flores murieron y renacieron y la cubierta se desintegró, solo para reformarse cuando la tocó. Lo hojeó y se puso rojo en algunas de las ilustraciones animadas—Hermione…—Dijo débilmente.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero el único otro libro sobre embarazos mágicos es un texto de obstetricia, y ya sé que nunca lo abrirías—.

—Tampoco estoy seguro de abrir este—Logró superar su mortificación, deseando que hubiera una edición que no estuviera ilustrada—¿Puedes encantarlo para que las imágenes no se muevan? —.

Ella le quitó el libro con un suspiro—Voy a trabajar en ello—.

—Lo aprecio, Hermione—Insistió Harry—Pero en realidad, no necesito saber sobre la fertilización en ese nivel de detalle—.

Ginny, Molly y Fleur se rieron cuando Ron exigió ver qué era tan horrible que Harry se puso rojo como una remolacha. Harry optó por no explicar y, en cambio, observó cómo Severus retiraba la tapa de la caja que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Molly había tejido una manta gruesa y cálida de verde abigarrado que estaba garantizada para durar, dijo, a través de cuatro bebés. Severus palideció un color que casi igualaba el tono de verde más claro mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

—Aquí, abre este—Dijo Harry, sacando un paquete de la parte inferior de la pila de Severus—No es una cosa de bebé, lo prometo—.

—¿Es de ti? —.

—Sí—Admitió Harry.

—Entonces prefiero guardarlo—.

Cuando Harry abrió el regalo de Ron, un par de guantes de Quidditch con un ajuste para ajustarse a la temperatura exterior, Severus en cambio desenvolvió un frasco de líquido espeso, naranja-rojo y viscoso en una caja llena de semillas de Tentácula Venenosa. El frasco mismo estaba casi pulsando de magia. Severus sacó su varita y estaba a punto de levitarla cuando Charlie habló por primera vez desde que llegaron.

—No uses magia en eso, y por el bien de Merlín, no lo abras cerca de Harry—Dijo bruscamente mientras se apartaba de la pared y se acercaba a donde estaba sentado Severus—Una de las bolas de fuego chinas puso un puñado de huevos pero eligió un mal lugar para anidar. Una colacuerno lo descubrió y trató de destruirlo. Como ya estábamos cerca tratando de contar los huevos, pude recolectar la yema de uno de los que se rompieron antes de que se echara a perder—Se pasó una mano cicatrizada por el pelo—Es algo realmente extraño, muy mágico, pero no tengo idea de si es útil en pociones. Si lo es, serás quien lo sepa. Si no lo es, bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no? —Su rostro se torció en una caricatura perversa de una sonrisa.

Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, Charlie le lanzó a Harry una mirada de tal furia que Harry retrocedió alarmado. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Charlie ya se había ido a la cocina, hurgando en los armarios en busca de algo para beber.

—Ron, ¿has tenido una pelea con tu hermano? —Preguntó Arthur en voz baja.

Ron negó con la cabeza—No tuve la oportunidad de decirle ni una palabra, ni siquiera hola. Nos ha estado ignorando desde que llegó aquí, excepto George. Los oí hablar un poco anoche—.

—Estábamos hablando de Fred—Se ofreció George—Pero ha estado peor hoy que ayer—.

—Veré si habla conmigo—Dijo Bill—Solíamos compartir todo, y todavía estamos metidos en los bolsillos del otro. Pero primero abramos el resto de estos regalos. Es Navidad, por el bien de Merlín. Es hora de alegrarnos—.

No quedaban muchos y, en poco tiempo, el único regalo que todavía estaba envuelto era el regalo de Harry a Severus. El corazón de Harry martilleaba y su estómago se revolvía, deseando que Severus le hubiera dado mucho menos significado. O que había pensado mucho más en eso—Realmente desearía que no hubieras esperado. No es nada especial, solo algo que encontré que pensé que te podría gustar—.

—Seré el juez de eso, P… Harry—Dijo Severus mientras retiraba el papel con tanto cuidado como tuvo con todos los presentes que había abierto.

—Sabes, la gente va a comenzar a pensar que mi nombre es Perry—Dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—Relájate. Incluso si no me gusta, ¿me crees tan burdo como para decirlo? —Severus le dio la vuelta al libro y leyó el título mientras fingía no darse cuenta de que Harry estaba asintiendo. _“Fuera De Las Cubiertas: Historias Del Resto De Las Familias Mágicas De Inglaterra”_ —¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, su voz llena de curiosidad. Abrió el volumen y escaneó la tabla de contenidos.

—No estoy muy seguro—Admitió Harry—Lo vi en la sección de Genealogía esa noche estábamos en Tomos y Pergaminos y reconocí muchos de los nombres allí. Incluso hay una sección sobre los Prince y lo que les sucedió. No había visto nada igual antes, y con la cosa Wizengamot, pensé que sería útil—.

—Mmm—.

La respuesta de Severus tenía poco sentido para Harry hasta que notó que su esposo ya estaba absorto en el capítulo sobre la familia Bones. Se hundió contra el respaldo del sofá e intercambió una sonrisa de alivio con Hermione.

Le tomó varios intentos a Arthur llamar la atención de Severus y una vez que lo hizo, se volvió para sonreírle a Harry—No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte en lo que respecta a tu regalo para Severus. Pero hay un regalo más que queda. Harry, ¿podrías llevar a Severus a la habitación de Charlie? —.

Severus tragó pesadamente mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor buscando a Charlie. Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión cuando se puso de pie, y su ceño fruncido solo se profundizó cuando Severus se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Miró a Ron y Hermione, luego a Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur y Percy. La mayoría de ellos estaban tan desconcertados como él, pero la sonrisa de Bill era casi imposible de leer. Era extrañamente sentimental, pero Harry no podía entender por qué podría ser así.

—¿Tercer rellano, segunda puerta a la derecha? —Confirmó en voz baja y se encontró a la cabeza de un desfile. Respiró hondo y vio que la familia tenía toda la intención de no tener privacidad cuando descubrió lo que estaba esperándolo arriba. Subió los escalones con resolución, con los hombros estirados y la barbilla contra el pecho.

Como si sintiera la inquietud de Harry, Severus se volvió hacia Arthur y bloqueó la escalera—¿Nos permitirías unos minutos? —Preguntó en voz baja—Creo que Harry estaría más cómodo si no fuera el centro de atención—.

—Muy bien—Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa fácil—Esperaré este lote. Levanta a Harry—Su sonrisa cambió un poco y se volvió un poco más paternal, un poco más cálida de lo que había sido hace un momento. Parecía entender mejor que nadie los presentes cómo se sentía Severus—Toma todo el tiempo que necesites—

Harry estaba esperando en el segundo rellano, visiblemente aliviado de ver la cabeza de Severus emerger en la escalera sin nadie persiguiéndolo—Gracias—Murmuró y se volvió para subir los escalones hasta el tercer piso. Un momento después, abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba ocupada solo cuando Charlie regresaba de Rumania, Severus un paso atrás.

Una cama ancha estaba sentada en medio de la habitación y carteles de dragones guardaban el sueño de cualquiera que descansara allí. Los volúmenes sobre Criaturas Mágicas, Quidditch y, naturalmente, dragones llenaban una estantería alta y estrecha situada cerca de una ventana que claramente había sido instalada por alguien que no tenía un concepto correcto de la palabra. Un enorme armario estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta a la cama, y Harry se divirtió con el nudo molesto mirando por encima del borde. Su maleta estaba en el centro del colchón, y Harry se volvió para mirar a Severus, con los ojos llenos de preguntas.

—Está aquí—Severus lo llevó alrededor de la cama y dio un paso atrás.

Fue tallado de aliso, el grano fino pulido hasta que brilló. Los ejes se giraron y la cabecera tenía Snitches tallados en ella. Una clavija dorada con forma de varita aseguró la cesta de la cuna en su lugar para que no se balanceara. La ropa de cama era de un amarillo suave y los unicornios serpenteaban alrededor del relleno que protegía la parte inferior de las barandillas. Harry tragó saliva mientras se imaginaba a un bebé de cabello negro durmiendo profundamente, su pequeña grupa redonda en el aire.

—Eso fue tuyo—Dijo Severus mientras Harry daba un paso hacia ella, su mano extendida para tocar la tabla de los pies.

—¿Qué? —Dijo con voz ronca, girándose para mirar a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos—¿Qué...? Eso es imposible. No puede ser mío. La casa en Godric's Hollow fue casi destruida cuando Voldemort intentó matarme. Lo he visto, con Hermione, cuando estábamos cazando—.

—Filius y yo fuimos a Godric's Hollow—Dijo Severus, con voz grave—No mucho después de que nos enteráramos de tu embarazo. Quería ver si algo que hubiera pertenecido a tu madre pudiera ser salvado y transmitido a ti. Habías superado esto y tus padres lo habían guardado en un rincón del ático, sin duda en anticipación de darte un hermano o hermana algún día—.

El corazón de Harry se contrajo y luchó para aspirar aire por el enorme bulto en su garganta. Los recuerdos se alzaron inesperadamente, tan claros como los ojos de su madre, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que solo era unos años más joven de lo que eran en el momento de su muerte. ¿Habrían sabido entonces, mientras yacía durmiendo en esa misma cuna, que sus días estaban marcados? ¿Se habrían comprometido a continuar la lucha contra Voldemort incluso después de que hubiera nacido, o se habrían alejado de las líneas del frente para mantener a su hijo a salvo?

—¿Tú... no crees que esté maldito? ¿Que no nos traerá mala suerte? —Preguntó casi en un susurro mientras sus dedos flotaban sobre la madera lisa, temeroso de tocarla, por temor a que la ira del Destino cayera sobre su cabeza.

—Debería pensar lo contrario—Dijo Severus mientras avanzaba para poner una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Harry—Y le pedí a Bill que revisara la cuna en busca de maldiciones, incluso después de que Filius y yo la hubiéramos examinado. Tú eres El Niño Que Vivió, y creo que la cuna sería bendecida por haberte abrazado. Cualquier niño que duerma allí debería ser amado tanto. ¿No estás de acuerdo? —.

Harry se quitó las gafas, giró dentro del círculo del brazo de Severus, hundió la cara en el cuello de Severus y se concentró en respirar, simplemente respirar. Sus emociones se estaban volviendo locas: pena, alegría, nostalgia y remordimiento envueltos en un alambre de púas enredado de culpa. Se estremeció y, cuando los brazos de Severus lo sostuvieron cerca, soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo en un suspiro húmedo.

—¿He hecho algo mal para ti? —Preguntó Severus en voz baja, la única indicación hasta ahora de que todavía estaba terriblemente inseguro acerca de la elección que había hecho.

Harry dio un paso atrás y miró con seriedad a Severus, entrecerrándose un poco para enfocar su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente—Es un poco demasiado para asimilar, eso es todo. No tengo casi nada de mis padres. Mi Capa de Invisibilidad, algunas fotografías, una carta a Sirius de mi madre. Leí las notas que me quedaron en su casa, sé que eran amados, pero supuse que se habían robado lo que no estaba clavado. Viste lo que sucedió cuando se reabrió la Torre de Gryffindor. Mundungus no es el único con dedos pegajosos—.

—Te llevaré adentro una vez que hayas terminado la escuela, y podemos ver si hay algo que te gustaría conservar. La casa es tuya, al igual que el contenido—Severus ahuecó la cara de Harry con las manos manchadas por años de elaboración—No permitiré que sufras daños allí—.

—Aparte de verlo hace un año—Dijo Harry en voz baja y ronca—Mi único recuerdo de la casa es un destello verde brillante y escuchar a mi madre gritar. A veces creo que veo su cabello, pero no sé si esa es mi imaginación—.

El color se filtró de la cara de Severus mientras acercaba a Harry—¿Recuerdas la muerte de Lily? —Preguntó en voz alta y tensa, a diferencia de su tono habitual.

—Es lo que escucho cuando los dementores están cerca—El repentino grito de terror y el silencio más horroroso. Brillante luz verde del color de la muerte. Un fuerte estallido de dolor para siempre marcado por un rayo. El rugido gutural de una moto. La sensación de volar. Los primeros recuerdos de Harry.

—¿Deseas mantener la cuna? Es comprensible si no lo haces—.

Había seguridad en los brazos de Severus, seguridad en su calor. El bebé rodó entonces, y si Harry seguía siendo ambivalente con respecto a la cuna, el lento movimiento dentro de él tomó una decisión—Es perfecto. Voy a moverlo al pie de la cama para que podamos mostrarle a los demás. Y luego encontraré a Charlie—.

Harry salió del abrazo de Severus y levantó la cuna, encontrándola más pesado de lo que esperaba. No logró más que un paso antes de que un hechizo se lo quitara de las manos y lo guiara a su nuevo lugar.

—Me desespero de que siempre tengas que recordar que eres un mago—Dijo Snape, guardándose su varita en el bolsillo—¿Por qué quieres encontrar a Charlie? —Preguntó mientras Harry caminaba por la puerta para bajar las escaleras para que los demás subieran y vieran.

—Porque él ha sido un buen amigo para mí, especialmente cuando Ron estaba siendo un idiota con nosotros—Explicó mientras todos salían por la puerta. Como era de esperar, las mujeres chillaron y Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Percy y George se quedaron mirando la cuna como si trataran de averiguar de qué se trataba el escándalo, pero Bill y Arthur le hablaron a Severus en un tono demasiado bajo para que Harry lo escuchara.

Sin embargo, algo en su cara debió haberlo regalado, cuando Ron y Hermione lo llevaron aparte—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione, sus ojos buscando su rostro. Incluso Ron tenía una expresión de preocupación.

—Eso fue mío cuando nací—Dijo Harry suavemente—Severus y Flitwick lo encontraron en la casa de Godric's Hollow. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo buscaron—.

—Oh, Harry—Respiró Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban. Ella dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que Ron torpemente le dio una palmada en la espalda. De todos ellos, Hermione solo había estado con él cuando vieron dónde había sucedido, lo ayudo a encontrar dónde habían enterrado a sus padres, sabía lo agridulce que era este momento para él. Por eso Hermione siempre sería su mejor amiga.

La abrazó por un momento, pensando en la nieve, en una corona de rosas blancas, en canciones de Navidad cantadas en una iglesia cercana, y deseó cinco minutos con sus padres para poder compartir su felicidad y sus miedos con ellos. Su estómago cambió y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el chillido que seguramente seguiría.

Ella no decepcionó.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano tras su grito desgarrador y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—¡Ese era el bebé! —Exclamó, atrayendo cada ojo en la habitación. Su mano salió disparada y golpeó suavemente el vientre de Harry hasta que encontró el lugar donde se podía sentir un pequeño bulto rodando bajo su palma.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que el resto de las mujeres estaban organizando una invasión, decididas a sentir por sí mismas, y Harry se sintió desesperadamente superado en número—No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho—Exclamó Molly—¿Cuánto tiempo intentaste mantener esto en secreto, joven? —.

—¿Hasta que naciera? —Preguntó Harry con desesperación.

—Es tan extraño ver a un hombre que está embarazado—Dijo Fleur—Pero es Haggy, así que quizás no sea tan extraño como todo eso—Agregó con un encogimiento de hombros galo—Estoy tan feliz de seg Tante** Fleur. Bill y yo practicagemos con los tuyos hasta que tengamos nuestro propio bebe—..

—Estoy un poco sorprendido de que Snape no esté jugando al caballero con una armadura brillante y te esté rescatando—Dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa—Parece el tipo—Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y su sonrisa se transformó en una cálida sonrisa—Es genial verte tan feliz—Miró a Severus y se divirtió al encontrarse a sí misma como receptora de una mirada acalorada—Se ve celoso. Ve a calmarlo—.

Era la apertura que Harry necesitaba, y se preguntó si tal vez Ginny la había diseñado. Se excusó del pequeño grupo y se unió a Severus—Voy a buscar a Charlie—Murmuró, dándole un ligero apretón al brazo de Severus antes de moverse para irse. Se dio la vuelta cuando Severus agarró su brazo y leyó una advertencia para pisar ligeramente en la profundidad de sus ojos. Sus propios ojos se suavizaron y él asintió, dándole a la cuna una última mirada antes de abandonar la habitación.

Harry encontró a Charlie en el huerto, arrancando las pocas hojas que se aferraban obstinadamente a las ramas. Se quedó en silencio por un momento y observó mientras trataba de comprender el estado de ánimo de Charlie antes de decir algo. Cuando Charlie finalmente miró en su dirección, sus ojos azules se llenaron de tanto dolor que Harry casi se tambaleó. Dio un paso lento hacia adelante, luego otro y otro hasta que estuvieron parados uno al lado del otro.

Charlie golpeó otra hoja muerta de un árbol.

—Pensé que lo había superado. Pensé que lo había dejado todo detrás de mí. _“No hay niños para ti, Charlie. Eres gay”_. Solía decirme eso mucho cuando tenía tu edad—Otra hoja explotó en pedacitos—Me levanté temprano esta mañana, zonas horarias, ¿sabes? —Dijo cansado—Mamá y papá habían dejado de lado _El Profeta Dominical_ , el que tiene el artículo sobre ti. “Harry Potter, embarazado”—Su mano se movió en un arco, como si revelara un titular.

Se volvió y miró a Harry—Estaba destrozado. Después de todas esas cartas, ¿ni siquiera pudiste decirme nada? ¿Tenía que averiguarlo a través del maldito _El Profeta_? Mamá y papá nunca me lo dijeron. Ginny nunca lo mencionó, y es prácticamente la única persona que me dice todo. Excepto por ti—.

>> Estaba condenadamente feliz cuando saliste. Papá me escribió y hablamos un poco sobre Ronnie, las cosas que dijo y que ambos esperábamos que tenerte como su mejor amigo lo hiciera ver que somos normales. Entonces, esto sucede—Le hizo un gesto a Harry y volvió a destruir hojas.

—Ron ha sido muy bueno al respecto—Dijo Harry—Ha sido un poco difícil envolver mi cabeza, en realidad. Todavía se pone raro con respecto a mí y Sn... Severus. Hace una mueca hasta que dice algo realmente estúpido. Pero se toma el resto con calma, a menos que alguien pregunte cómo se hizo—.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó Charlie, sus ojos se llenaron con el tipo de desesperación que Harry entendía muy bien—¿Fue una poción? ¿Magia oscura? ¿Un ritual? Es algo que también puedo hacer, ¿verdad? —.

Mató a Harry negarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza—Lo siento, Charlie. Nadie sabe cómo sucedió. Hermione lo ha estado investigando hasta la muerte, pero todavía no ha encontrado nada. Pomfrey no lo sabe. Severus no lo sabe, y olvida preguntarme. Fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo—Sintió sus mejillas brillar con color—La segunda vez fue la semana pasada—.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes? —Por un momento, Charlie sonó cerca de las lágrimas, pero metió su decepción en la caja donde vivía con el resto de sus arrepentimientos.

—Realmente no. Si tuviera la primera pista, te lo diría. Lo siento—.

—No, _yo_ lo siento, Harry. Te he tratado como una mierda todo el día—Charlie le dio una larga mirada bajo sus pestañas—Te envidio. Eso es, en serio. Es mi problema, y lidiaré con eso—Él dejó escapar un suspiro helado—No puedo decir que estoy feliz por ti. Todavía no estoy allí, pero dejaré de ser un imbécil. No mereces eso, especialmente no de mí—.

—¿Por qué tú, especialmente? —Preguntó Harry, agobiado por la culpa que no era suya.

Charlie le dio una sonrisa muy torcida—Los gays necesitamos mantenernos unidos. No hay muchos de nosotros, ya sabes—Otra hoja fue sacada de su miseria, asumiendo que las hojas moribundas eran miserables—¿Qué te dio Snape? —.

Harry sonrió suavemente—La cuna en la que dormí cuando era pequeño—.

—Es un buen hombre, Harry. Eres bastante afortunado—.

—Sí—Respondió Harry mientras su sonrisa se profundizaba—Lo soy—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** * imprimátur: Expresión latina que significa ‘imprímase’, usada como fórmula de licencia concedida por la autoridad eclesiástica para imprimir un libro. En el caso del fic, significaría que Kingsley en su facultad de Ministro, le da el visto bueno al matrimonio de Harry y Severus.
> 
> ** Tante: tía en francés.


	11. La Maldición Del Profesor De Defensa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El resto del día de Navidad pasó en un agradable borrón de comida y conversación tranquila. En un momento dado, Severus y George se secuestraron en el taller de Arthur para una larga conversación atrasada, y cuando regresaron parecía haber un entendimiento mutuo entre ellos, que Harry estaba agradecido de ver.

Después de eso, Severus y Ron se sentaron en un tablero de ajedrez maltratado y libraron una guerra muy disputada durante horas. Arthur y Percy se unieron en un punto, e hizo que Harry sonriera al ver a Severus en profunda consulta con Percy sobre el próximo movimiento. Un nudo de tensión que había estado cargando se alivió cuando Severus realmente se rió ante un comentario extraño que hizo Ron, y aunque aceptó el hecho de que Ron y Severus nunca serían amigos, se alegró de que al menos pudieran tolerarse el uno al otro.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente cuando finalmente se excusaron para ir a la cama esa noche. Era absurdo; todos sabían que él y Severus eran una pareja casada, pero sospechaba que era en respuesta al brillo de los ojos de George y Charlie. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Charlie los siguió por las escaleras, deteniéndolos justo antes de que entraran a la habitación donde pasarían la noche.

—Dos cosas—Dijo Charlie mientras sonreía ante el desconcierto de Harry—Primero, los encantamientos de silenciamiento no pueden ser sobrevalorados, especialmente en esta casa. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. En segundo lugar—Se inclinó y miró a su alrededor de manera conspirativa—Ron está en la habitación encima de la tuya—.

—Lo sé—Respondió Harry con un poco de confuso ceño—Me he alojado aquí un montón de veces—.

—Sí, pero Severus no—Respondió Charlie, sus ojos azules brillando—Y de alguna manera Ron logró trabajar las cosas para que esté durmiendo solo. Sólo quería advertirte eso—Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—He puesto un Encantamiento de Maullido en su habitación en caso de que Hermione decida colarse. Si establece sus encantamientos correctamente, debe dormir a través de él. Mamá dice que necesita descansar—.

Harry se tapó la boca con la mano mientras Severus miraba hacia el techo como si pudiera ver dentro de la habitación de arriba si miraba lo suficientemente fuerte—¿Quién más sabe? —Susurró Harry.

—Mamá, papá, Bill y Fleur. Y yo, por supuesto, desde que puse la maldita cosa—Respondió Charlie—De todos modos, realmente no podría anunciar eso abajo, ¿verdad? —Él sonrió—Buenas noches, y Harry...—Su sonrisa vaciló.

—Está bien—Dijo Harry suavemente—Entiendo—.

—Buenas noches, Charlie—Dijo Severus. Cerró la puerta y encontró a Harry de pie junto a la cuna de nuevo, mirándolo y pasando sus dedos ligeramente sobre la barandilla superior—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes cómodo con esto? Puedo devolverla y podemos encontrar otra—.

—¿Tienes algo de cuando eras pequeño? —Preguntó Harry.

Severus vaciló—Sí—Dijo rotundamente cuando Harry se volvió para mirarlo.

Harry sabía que no debía empujar, aunque se preguntaba qué reliquias de la infancia había elegido salvar Severus. Probablemente algo como su primer caldero. Por lo que Harry sabía, estaba en el laboratorio personal de Severus en Hogwarts.

Se quitó su nuevo jersey y lo dobló con cuidado, pasando su mano sobre la suave lana antes de dejarla a un lado. Después de sacarse su camisa de dormir de la maleta, caminó descalzo por el pasillo hasta el baño, emergiendo poco tiempo después, listo para irse a la cama. Mientras Severus estaba realizando su propia rutina nocturna, Harry ordenó la habitación, asegurándose de que los regalos que habían recibido estuvieran correctamente almacenados. Una vez satisfecho, se subió a la cama, arrojó sus gafas al buró cercano y se acurrucó en su habitual pelota suelta.

Severus se unió a él unos minutos más tarde, pero cuando no pudo apagar las luces, Harry se dio vuelta para ver qué estaba haciendo. En la mano de Severus estaba el frasco que Fleur le había dado y Severus estaba quitando la tapa. Una vez que se abrió, le dio a los contenidos un resoplido experimental antes de sumergir un dedo cauteloso dentro—Interés profesional—Dijo Severus desdeñosamente.

—Por supuesto—Asintió Harry—Fleur dijo que su abuela lo hace por ella. No pregunté, pero creo que funciona—Cuando Severus le frunció el ceño, Harry se encogió de hombros—Incluso tú tienes que admitir que tiene un pelo bonito—.

—Admito que no he notado nada de eso—Dijo Severus.

—Puedo ponerlo en tu cabello si quieres, ver qué hace—Ofreció Harry—Ella me dijo cómo usarlo—.

—No—Respondió Severus.

—Sí, ella me dijo que dirías eso. No en muchas palabras, pero supuse que eso era lo que quería decir—.

—¿Y qué dijo ella que te llevó a esa conclusión? —Preguntó Severus mientras frotaba el gel entre sus dedos. Él lo olió de nuevo.

—Nada, en serio—Respondió Harry—Era más su expresión. Como si supiera que sería inútil tratar de hacer algo bueno por ti, aunque podría haberle dicho eso. Tenía buenas intenciones y tiene un cabello bonito—Se volvió de costado y dejó a Severus para su investigación. Oyó que la tapa se atornillaba de nuevo en el frasco y se movió un poco mientras trataba de ponerse cómodo.

Las luces se apagaron un momento después y para deleite de Harry, Severus se amontonó contra él, su mano moviéndose sobre su estómago redondeado. El bebé se movió, y Harry estaba seguro de que sentía un cosquilleo de magia contra su piel. Se presionó hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza por un momento cuando Severus deslizó su brazo por debajo para que Harry lo usara como almohada.

—¿Por qué aceptaste la poción de Fleur si sabías que no la usaría? —Murmuró Severus, su mano moviéndose en círculos amplios y lentos.

Harry adelantó su mano derecha y encontró la izquierda de Severus, luego pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel ligeramente áspera—Bueno, tal vez el bebé tenga tu cabello. Pensé que lo pondría bajo estasis y vería. Ya sé que nada funciona en el mío—Murmuró él.

—¿Es mi aspecto tan importante para ti? —Severus presionó un beso detrás de la oreja de Harry

Harry se tensó por un momento, y supo que Severus estaba consciente de ello—Prefiero que estés limpio. ¿Desearía que te cuidaras mejor? Sí, pero no voy a insistir a menos que se convierta en un problema. Eres importante para mí. ¿Aún no lo has descubierto? —.

En respuesta, los dedos de Severus se deslizaron debajo de la tela de la camisa de dormir de Harry para deslizarse sobre la piel desnuda y volver a descansar contra la suave hinchazón—Debería pensar que nuestra comprensión es igual en ese sentido—Su mano se movió más arriba y persuadió al pezón de Harry para que formara una protuberancia endurecida antes de rodarla suavemente entre sus dedos.

—Ohh—Harry se estremeció, los pequeños pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantaron cuando la mano de Severus se movió sobre su carne. Presionó sus caderas contra la ingle de Severus, sintiendo la dureza del polla de Severus contra su culo, y gimió suavemente—No juegues conmigo, Severus, por favor—Susurró—Yo te deseo mucho—

—¿Qué quieres, mi Harry? —Murmuró Severus antes de mordisquear ligeramente la oreja de Harry. Sus dedos continuaron pellizcando y tirando ligeramente del pecho de Harry, luego curvó su mano y pasó sus uñas ligeramente sobre su piel, causando otro intenso escalofrío a su joven amante.

—Tú. En mí. Tócame, Severus—Gimió Harry cuando soltó la mano de Severus y alcanzó su polla, ahora fuerte y palpitante deliciosamente—Necesito... necesito, por favor. Dime qué... ¿Cómo ...? Dios mío, sí, ahí mismo—Harry jadeó cuando Severus tocó su apertura, sin escuchar el hechizo susurrado, pero sintiendo una repentina humedad allí.

—Rueda un poco hacia adelante y ve si puedes empujar tu rodilla contra tu pecho—Instruyó Severus mientras empujaba dos dedos más allá del anillo muscular y los cortaba ligeramente—¿Estás lo suficientemente cómodo? —.

—Sí—Dijo Harry, exhalando explosivamente—Más. Necesito más—Apretó ligeramente alrededor de los dedos de Severus antes de empujarlo, listo para la quemadura de ser estirado por el polla de Severus, deseando sentirse lleno y conectado, ansiando la intimidad que venía con su unión.

Severus se alineó y se hundió lentamente en el calor apretado del cuerpo de Harry, gimiendo suavemente cuando Harry la escuchó—Shhh. Los demás te oirán—Dijo en voz baja mientras mecía sus caderas suavemente hasta que estuvo completamente enfundado—Ronald está sobre nosotros. Percy está en la habitación de al lado, y las paredes son delgadas—.

—¿Qué pasa con los encantamientos? —Siseó Harry antes de que él gimiera de nuevo. Se giró de manera que sus hombros quedaron planos y se estiró para jalar la cabeza de Severus para besarla. Gritó mientras Severus recorría el lugar que enviaba fuegos artificiales que explotaban a través de su cuerpo y sus besos se volvieron húmedos, descuidados, desesperados.

—¿Podrías…? —Preguntó Severus mientras su boca se movía a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry—¿manos y rodillas? —Retrocedió mientras se preparaba para retirarse por un momento, pero Harry persiguió su boca y se chupó la lengua antes de asentir. Se dio la vuelta por un momento y Harry se colocó en posición, sujetándose de la cabecera, con las piernas abiertas, la curva de su barriga afilada gravídicamente a la luz de la luna.

Tan pronto como Harry agarró la cabecera de la cama, Severus empujó dentro de él, con una mano agarrando la cadera de Harry y la otra extendida posesivamente sobre su abdomen. Retrocedió, se estrelló de nuevo y sus caderas empezaron a moverse con movimientos suaves y duros que pusieron su polla sobre la próstata de Harry una y otra vez.

Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos pesados, Harry arqueó la espalda ligeramente, inclinando sus caderas mientras daba la bienvenida a cada uno de los poderosos empujes de Severus. La piel de gallina le pinchó la piel mientras gotas de sudor le salpicaban la frente. Merlín, ¡cómo amaba esto! Su cuerpo era maleable, flexible, se moldeaba y se adaptaba a cada capricho de Severus. Ondas de placer corrían bajo su piel, su aliento se escuchaba en gruñidos explosivos, y a medida que la dulce tensión aumentaba más y más, giró la cabeza y hundió los dientes en su antebrazo para evitar gritar.

—Harry—Exclamó Severus mientras se derramaba, llenando el pasaje de Harry con su semilla. Su mano siguió el contorno del cuerpo de Harry hasta su polla y envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor de la dura columna de carne aterciopelada, arrastrando su pulgar por la cabeza y sacando el orgasmo de Harry.

Cuando terminó, Harry sacó una mano, y luego la otra, de los rieles de la cabecera y bajó el pecho a la cama, respirando pesadamente mientras apretaba con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Severus, todavía enterrado en su cuerpo. Solo estaba vagamente consciente cuando Severus finalmente se separó de él, sin moverse hasta que su corazón dejó de latir tan fuerte. Se arrastró de regreso a su lado de la cama y se desplomó sobre su costado, suspirando con satisfacción cuando Severus se acurrucó alrededor de él otra vez.

—Me gusta cuando pones tu mano aquí—Murmuró, interrumpido a la mitad por un enorme bostezo. Guió la mano de Severus de regreso a su estómago—Realmente no puedo decirte por qué—.

—Duérmete, Harry—Murmuró Severus—Puedes resolverlo en otro momento—.

Se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato, con sus cuerpos entrelazados bajo las mantas, y durmieron profundamente hasta que un grito desgarrador los despertó—Supongo que Hermione está en la habitación de Ron—Observó Harry dormido. Bostezó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus, casi perdiendo el suave murmullo—De hecho—.

* * *

Después de su regreso a Hogwarts, Harry pasó la quincena intermedia trabajando en nuevas reparaciones al castillo e intentando actualizar el Mapa del Merodeador para que se ajustara a algunos de los cambios que la reconstrucción había producido. Le pidió consejo a George y se enteró de que el hechizo que Hermione había usado en el Departamento de Misterios también actualizaría el mapa si los activaba mientras caminaba por un pasillo o subía un tramo de escaleras.

Para su placer, descubrió una escalera que comenzaba cerca del sótano y se dirigió hacia el séptimo piso. Debido a que rara vez fue atravesado, no estaba protegido por ninguna de las armaduras encantadas de McGonagall, por lo que Harry no sintió ningún inconveniente en usarlo para acceder a las partes del castillo que aún estaban fuera de los límites. También era un camino conveniente entre la Torre Gryffindor y las mazmorras, y no podía esperar para mostrársela a Ron y Hermione, y Neville y Luna, Draco y Demelza.

En un nivel, le divertía que ahora pudiera contar a Draco entre sus amigos más cercanos. Por otro lado, todavía le molestaba que Parvati y Seamus fueran tan decididamente anti-Slytherin. Las cosas espantosas que Seamus había dicho en la víspera de su boda todavía sonaban; aunque los había empujado a la parte de atrás de su mente, seguían emergiendo de vez en cuando.

Una noche, caminó hasta el séptimo piso a través de este pasaje y, finalmente, terminó paseando frente al retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Cuando, durante el curso de sus contemplaciones, apareció una puerta en la pared opuesta, Harry la abrió con más precaución de lo que nunca había mostrado en Hogwarts.

En el interior, la habitación no era un fuego furioso ni una cáscara quemada; lo que Harry encontró en su lugar fue un espacio compacto que se parecía a una mezcla de las oficinas de Severus y Lupin. Libros alineados en una pared y a lo largo de la otra había frascos, botellas y frascos de ingredientes que Harry no podía identificar a simple vista. En el centro de la habitación, de pie ante un escritorio, había un hombre joven vestido con ropa que se consideraría anticuada, incluso para los estándares de los magos.

Harry se arrastró hacia adelante, no queriendo asustar al hombre, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tomarlo por sorpresa—¿Hola? —.

El hombre se volvió y se iluminó de alegría—Harry Prince. Qué agradable sorpresa. No puedo decirte cuánto he querido conocerte ¿Confío en que estés bien? —.

El hombre se encontraba en una etapa avanzada del embarazo, con su vientre en crecimiento y con un hijo. Los detalles más finos (su cabello castaño oscuro, su piel de oliva, su belleza impresionante) se perdieron por completo en Harry, cuyos ojos se abrieron ante las palabras—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —.

El hombre se rió entre dientes, un sonido rico que le recordaba vagamente a Severus, si el hombre alguna vez se inclinaba tan bajo como para mostrar signos externos de diversión—Hogwarts te conoce, por lo tanto yo también. Soy Sendigovius, al menos, lo que queda de él—Los ojos oscuros del hombre eran cálidos, su sonrisa comprensiva.

Harry se acercó y agarró la silla frente al escritorio—Pero...—Escupió, completamente sorprendido. Se dejó caer en una silla y estudió cuidadosamente a Sendigovius—La habitación no funciona de esa manera—Dijo después de un largo silencio—Créeme, lo sé—.

—Confío en usted, señor Prince—Respondió Sendigovius—¿Pero quiénes somos nosotros para cuestionar la magia? —Cuando Harry no dijo nada, continuó—Fui profesor aquí por un tiempo, hasta que conocí a mi Finnoc. Entonces esto sucedió—.Apoyó su mano ligeramente sobre su estómago y dejó caer sus ojos a su estómago sobresaliente—En mi época, el mundo mágico era un miasma desconcertante de creencias en conflicto. No había ninguna objeción a mi amor por mi Finnoc, sino a concebir un hijo...—La luz se desvaneció de sus ojos—No estábamos casados, mi príncipe. Fuimos rechazados—.

La piel de Harry se arrastró, y el bebé eligió ese momento para despertarse de su siesta y retorcerse—Llámame Potter—Dijo—O Harry. No soy el príncipe de nadie—.

Sendigovius ofreció una sonrisa compasiva—Como digas. Finnoc y yo nos casamos en Gretna Green, nos mudamos a Bristol por un breve período y luego nos mudamos a Bath, donde di a luz dos hijos más. Lo adoraba, querido Harry. Que nos hayan borrado...—En ese momento, parecía frustrado, como si quisiera decir más, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo—No tiene importancia—Dijo con desdén.

—Pero lo es—Protestó Harry—Hermione ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. No podemos encontrar nada. Y tenemos muchas preguntas—.

—No puedo decirte todo lo que deseas saber, joven Harry. Pero puedes preguntarme lo que desees, y te daré las respuestas que pueda—Dijo Sendigovius, y Harry estaba dispuesto a creerle.

—Nadie sabe nada—Dijo Harry, apretando los puños con frustración—No Madame Pomfrey, no Severus, y ciertamente no Hermione. ¿Ha sucedido esto antes? —Suplicó, gesticulando en sus abdómenes.

Sendigovius comenzó a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar más de una sílaba o dos, sus palabras se convirtieron en una tontería, como si la Sala le hubiera impuesto un hechizo de Bloqueo de Lengua. Todo lo que Harry escuchó fue—Era...—Antes de que los sonidos se volvieran incomprensibles.

—Está bien, mala pregunta—Dijo Harry. Sospechaba que no serviría de nada pedir a Sendigovius que indicara con qué frecuencia, si es que lo hacía, con una muestra de dedos. La habitación probablemente lo colocaría en una atadura de cuerpo completa, y no sabía qué tan peligroso podría ser el estado avanzado de su embarazo—¿Conocías a alguien más que estuviera embarazado? —.

Para su consternación, Sendigovius se echó a reír—Pero, por supuesto, joven Harry. Casi todas las mujeres que conocí durante mi tiempo. No era raro que las mujeres tuvieran siete, ocho, nueve, diez hijos antes de morir en el parto—Las líneas en su rostro, tal como eran, se profundizaron—Si te referías a hombres como nosotros...—Una vez más, Sendigovius se sintió frustrado por su incapacidad para hablar, aunque él asintió furiosamente antes de que también se detuviera—El Min…—.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—Dijo Harry, con evidente frustración—No más preguntas de historia—Tal vez debería hablar con los fantasmas—¿Tú y Finnoc tuvieron tres hijos? —.

—Sí—Respondió Sendigovius, visiblemente aliviado—Todos sobrevivieron hasta la edad adulta y tuvieron sus propios hijos. Dos niños y una niña, aunque no es el orden en el que llegaron. Rosalind se encontraba entre sus hermanos—.

—Todos están listados como Ollivanders—Dijo Harry.

—Naturalmente—Dijo Sendigovius—Eran los hijos de Finnoc. En el momento en que nació nuestro primer, Magnus, nos casamos. Luego, Rosalind, luego Forseti. Eran niños hermosos y muy bien...—Una vez más fue silenciado, su discurso fue interrumpido por cualquier hechizo que lo hubiera conjurado—Mis trabajos académicos se publicaron con el nombre de Miguel Sendigovius. Tomé el nombre de Finnoc como mío, pero su familia lo rechazó cuando se enteraron de mi condición, por lo que adoptamos el nombre Wy...—.

—Lo tengo—Dijo Harry. Los encantamientos en su lugar estaban incrustados en las piedras de Hogwarts, y sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —Preguntó después de atormentar su cerebro por un tema que no resultaría en un callejón sin salida.

Los ojos de Sendigovius eran más comprensivos de lo que Harry estaba preparado—La habitación me convocó para ti. Hay fuerzas en el trabajo que no entiendo, pero responderé lo que pueda. Pregúntame, joven Harry—.

Harry se inquietó por un momento antes de frenar su coraje—¿Cómo sale? —.

* * *

—No pudo decirme nada importante—Murmuró Harry más tarde esa noche cuando Severus se acurrucó a su alrededor, con una mano fría apoyada en su estómago—No pudo decirme si esto era común, pero si no sucediera, si fuéramos los únicos, ¿no le dejaría decir eso la Sala? —.

—Posiblemente, aunque el retrato parece indicar lo contrario—Dijo Severus en la oscuridad—Continua—.

—Él y Finnoc adoptaron otro nombre como lo hicimos nosotros, pero la Sala no le permitió decirlo. Comenzó con una “H” o una “W”. Tal vez una “Ch” que suena como si alguien se estuviera cargando la garganta. No lo digas. Es por eso por lo que Hermione no puede encontrar nada, porque no sabemos su nombre—Harry pensó por un momento mientras pasaba sus dedos ligeramente sobre el antebrazo de Severus—Si conozco que Magnus Ollivander nació en Bristol, y que los Ollivanders cortaron el contacto con Finnoc porque no estaban casados cuando Magnus fue concebido. ¿Se guardaron registros en ese entonces? —.

—Hay registros—Respondió Severus lentamente—Pero es poco probable que encontremos alguno. Tenga en cuenta que el Ministerio no se formó hasta después de que se promulgó el Estatuto del Secreto y que la Iglesia mantuvo registros de cuándo nacieron los niños antes de esa fecha. En aquellos días, las relaciones entre los magos y los sacerdotes eran tensas, que es una de las razones por las que se promulgó el Estatuto. Fueron tiempos peligrosos para nuestra especie y una maga embarazada habría hecho todo lo posible por permanecer sin ser descubierta por los muggles. Vale la pena echar un segundo vistazo al árbol genealógico de Ollivander—.

—Había otra cosa que dijo antes de que la habitación lo silenciara—Dijo Harry—Dijo: “Mantén un ojo en el Min…”, pero no sé si iba a decir Ministerio o Ministro. Creo que iba a decir Ministerio, ya que contamos con el apoyo de Kingsley—.

—No seas demasiado rápido para llegar a conclusiones—Dijo Severus—Arthur cree que Kingsley convocará una elección pronto. Hay quienes esperan que Fudge se presente para el cargo—.

—Ugh—Harry hizo una mueca, y pensó seriamente en prestar su nombre a la campaña “Cualquiera que no sea Fudge”—¿Cuándo? —.

—Si Kingsley anuncia cuando Arthur sospecha que lo hará, posiblemente hasta mediados de febrero—.

—¿Está el Wizengamot involucrado en las elecciones? —.

—No en lo más mínimo. Sorprendentemente, es lo más democrático que hacemos, posiblemente lo único democrático que hacemos. Cualquier bruja o mago que haya alcanzado la mayoría de edad o haya abandonado Hogwarts es elegible para emitir un voto—.

—¿Qué pasa con los fantasmas? —Preguntó Harry ligeramente mientras se acomodaba contra el pecho de Severus.

—Hay muy pocos fantasmas que pueden manipular la materia que existe en el mundo corporal, pero si un fantasma puede llenar su boleta, puede votar—Respondió Severus.

—¡Estás bromeando! —Exclamó Harry, girándose un poco hacia atrás y girando la cabeza para mirar a través de la oscuridad a Severus.

Severus lo besó ligeramente—Pregúntale a la dama gris. O al fraile gordo. Creo que los dos tienen la habilidad, pero han perdido interés en los asuntos mundanos. No debes preocuparte porque acumularán suficientes votos para afectar el resultado. Los nuevos fantasmas no tienen la habilidad; los viejos fantasmas no tienen interés. Duerme un poco, Harry. Los estudiantes regresan mañana y será un día muy ocupado—.

—Sí, lo sé—Murmuró Harry mientras golpeaba su almohada y luego se arrojaba sobre ella con un suspiro.

—Pareces menos entusiasta de lo que hubiera pensado—Dijo Severus—¿No quieres ver a tus amigos? —.

—¿Lo harías si fueras yo? —Preguntó Harry.

—Hmm—Respondió Severus mientras él, a su vez, se movía para ponerse cómodo—Probablemente no—.

* * *

Fue con un poco de temor que Harry merodeaba en el vestíbulo de entrada para saludar a Ron, a Hermione y al resto. En cierto modo, esto le recordó el comienzo de su Quinto Año, cuando el Profeta lo creyó loco y no demostró reticencia a decirlo. Esta vez, sin embargo, se las habían arreglado para hacerlo bien, más o menos, y Harry había decidido desde el principio que admitiría la verdad si alguien era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ponerlo todo junto.

La entrada estaba llena de caras sonrientes y voces que charlaban momentos después de que llegó el primer carruaje, todos ansiosos por sentarse y disfrutar del festín que les esperaba. Harry se quedó atrás en las sombras y esperó a sus amigos, sabiendo que estarían entre los últimos en llegar. Escudriñó a la multitud, buscando el pelo rojo de Ron, y se abrió paso a través de la multitud cuando vio que entraba por las puertas.

—¡Harry! —Ron llamó y Harry se dirigió hacia el apretado nudo de caras familiares, saludándolos con breves abrazos y apretones de manos. Levantó una ceja mientras Luna, Neville y Draco caminaban juntos, el brazo de Luna alrededor de la cintura de Draco, el brazo de Neville alrededor del hombro de Luna. Había una historia allí, o su nombre no era Harry Potter.

—¡Harry! —Demelza se abrió paso y lo abrazó—¡Eres más grande! —Ella exclamo—Mi mamá y mi papá estaban tan contentos de que estuve en tu boda. Se lo contaron a todos, incluso al abuelo, pero él dijo que _El Profeta_ era un montón de tramposos y que no se lo creería ni una palabra, incluso si se lo dijeras tú mismo. Sin embargo, mamá dice que se ha vuelto un poco mental, así que está eso. ¿Qué te dio el profesor Snape para Navidad? —.

Se fue antes de que Harry pudiera responder, y él negó con la cabeza mientras Ginny tosía detrás de su mano—Diría que está un poco enamorada—Dijo—Pero eso no está del todo bien, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, eres su héroe—.

—¿Sí? Pensé que Ron tenía ese honor—Respondió Harry, divertido cuando Ron se sonrojó.

—Ella encontró su camino hacia nuestro compartimiento. Se acurrucó contra mí casi todo el camino hasta aquí—Dijo Ron—Hermione no fue de ninguna ayuda en absoluto. Ella pensó que era lindo—Ron parecía que estaba a punto de ahogarse con la palabra.

—Fuimos a Grimmauld Place hace unos días—Dijo Hermione cuando entraron al Gran Comedor—Draco incluso nos ayudó a catalogar los libros, pero no encontramos nada que nos ayude. Ha sido de gran ayuda, incluso revisando algunos de los viejos registros de la familia Black para ver si podía encontrar algo inusual. Desearía que hubieras podido estar ahí—.

—Eran los Black, Hermione—Respondió Harry—No hay mucho en ese árbol genealógico que no sea inusual. Y hola para ti también—Él le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo apretó ligeramente. Caminaron en grupo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, con Draco, Luna y Neville hablando juntos en voz baja por un momento antes de separarse para dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas de la Casa—¿Qué está pasando ahí? —Preguntó en voz baja, asintiendo hacia los tres.

Hermione suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco—No es exactamente nuevo, Harry. Pregúntales, ¿por qué no lo haces? —.

—Lo haré—Respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Si Draco Malfoy podía forjar una alianza con Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, entonces habría una esperanza para un mejor mañana, incluso si eso era aún años en el futuro.

Tomó su asiento habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor, emparedado entre Ginny y Neville y frente a Ron y Hermione, y se inclinó para hablar en voz baja—Necesito hablar contigo cuando tengas tiempo. Conocí a Sendigovius. En la Sala de Requisitos—Se enderezó cuando McGonagall subió al podio y rechazó el silbido de indignación de Hermione—Más tarde—Susurró.

—Feliz año nuevo—Proclamó McGonagall—Es un placer para mí darles la bienvenida de nuevo a Hogwarts. Confío en que todos hayan tenido unas vacaciones agradables. Un recordatorio para nuestros estudiantes de Quinto y Séptimo Año, al comenzar el nuevo trimestre, se administrarán los TIMOS y los EXTASIS durante la primera semana de junio. Si alguno de ustedes necesita una Poción Calmante, solo necesita solicitar un frasco a Madame Pomfrey. El uso de la poción para Afilar el Ingenio resultará en detención—.

>> En ese sentido—Continuó—Deseo anunciar que el Profesor Snape se casó durante el receso y ahora será tratado como el Profesor Prince. A pesar de los deseos del Profesor Prince, tendrán un período de gracia de dos semanas antes de que él pueda restar puntos por el uso incorrecto de su nombre. Disfruten de su cena—.

Severus miró fríamente a los estudiantes desde su lugar en la Mesa del Personal, y cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera esperado que el matrimonio pudiera haberlo suavizado estaba profundamente decepcionado. Casi todos los ojos en el Gran Comedor giraron en dirección a Harry, y asumió que la mayoría de ellos había visto el titular. La mayoría de ellos llevaban expresiones expectantes, aunque algunos lo miraban con diversos grados de disgusto.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione a través de la mesa y se encogió de hombros. Lo que la escuela en conjunto pensaba de él era poco preocupante. Había sobrevivido a algo mucho peor que esto y sabía sin tener que decirles, que la gente pensaría lo que fuera que eligiera. Pero cuando alcanzó el cuenco de nabos, vio el odio en los ojos de Seamus y retrocedió sorprendido.

—Realmente eres un coño, Potter—Siseó Seamus, con los ojos ardiendo—¿Cambiaste tus pelotas por un lugar en la cama de ese maldito? —Los platos de la mesa se sacudieron de forma inquietante, y Hermione agarró una jarra de jugo de calabaza que parecía estar a punto de caerse.

—Cállate, Seamus—Gruñó Ron mientras se giraba para mirar hacia abajo a su compañero de cuarto, con la cara dura—Di una palabra más y estarás en la enfermería durante un mes—Seamus alcanzó su varita y se puso de pie, solo para ser jalado por Dean, quien gruñó algunas palabras hacia él.

—Déjalo, Ron—Harry dio un firme movimiento de cabeza—No vale la pena perder puntos por esto—Dijo, aunque ya había pasado el día en que los puntos de la casa perdidos importaban. Miró a la Mesa del Personal y notó que estaban llamando la atención—Todos se calman, a menos que quieran a Sn… Severus y McGonagall aquí—.

—“¿Severus?” Me pones enfermo, Potter—Se burló Seamus y Harry miró con frialdad a alguien que una vez había considerado un amigo.

—Es Prince para ti—Dijo Harry con desdén mientras se servía una pierna de pollo asado. Él y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada rápida, y captó un pequeño asentimiento de ella. En ese momento, una señal tácita pasó de una persona a otra y un aire de vigilancia se asentó sobre el extremo de la mesa de Harry mientras las bandejas de comida continuaban circulando.

Harry sabía que Seamus siempre había sido visceral, y aunque tenía rencores un poco más largos que Ron, tendía a ver la razón con bastante rapidez. Aun así, no podía reconciliar la animosidad de Seamus con el chico con el que había crecido. Alcanzó a Neville para el plato de espinacas a la crema y susurró—¿Qué pasa con Seamus de todos modos? —

Neville se sirvió unas zanahorias glaseadas y le susurró algo—Alecto Carrow. Culpa a Snape por ello—.

—Prince—Corrigió Harry en voz baja.

—Cierto—Dijo Neville en voz baja—Lo siento, va a tomar un tiempo para acostumbrarse—.

—Dímelo a mí—Dijo Harry—Me sigue llamando Perry—Dirigió una cálida mirada hacia el tema de su conversación, aliviado por dentro de que Seamus no lo había visto hacerlo—¿Puedes venir a las mazmorras después de la cena? Quiero saber sobre lo que pasó—.

—Y todavía tienes que hablarnos sobre el alquimista—Recordó Hermione—Esto podría ser importante, sabes. No puedo creer que no me hayas enviado una lechuza. Honestamente, Harry, uno pensaría que no has aprendido nada—.

—Hermione, faltan cuatro meses para que llegue el momento, no hay magos oscuros que intenten matarme, nadie planea conquistar el mundo, aunque Severus cree que Kingsley está a punto de convocar elecciones, ¿y qué diferencia hay si aprendemos algo de todos modos? No cambiará nada—.

—¿No le parece extraño que el único mago en toda la historia que tuvo sus propios hijos es el único mago del que no podemos encontrar información? —Dijo Hermione, sin inmutarse—Es como rastrear a Nicholas Flamel de nuevo—.

—Sí, pero encontramos muchas cosas sobre él—Objetó Ron—Una vez que descubrimos lo que buscábamos. Harry tiene razón. ¿Cuál es la prisa? —.

—Tal vez te has olvidado de esas personas del Ministerio—Resopló Hermione—Pero no lo he hecho. Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto. Prince...—Le dirigió a Harry una mirada extraña y negó con la cabeza—¿El profesor Prince escuchó algo del Wizengamot? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente—No recuerdo haber visto nada del Ministerio. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que haya recibido ninguna lechuza—Le dio a Hermione una mirada aguda—Tampoco yo, para el caso—.

—Te lo dije—Contestó ella—No encontramos nada, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Draco—.

—Hablando de Draco—Dijo Harry mientras se giraba hacia Neville—¿Dónde encaja él y Luna? —

—A su izquierda—Respondió Neville crípticamente, dándole a Harry una enigmática sonrisa. Se metió en su comida y la conversación se dirigió rápidamente a las clases que comenzarían a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Snape te ha dicho algo sobre Defensa? —Preguntó Ron mientras una albóndiga entera se desvanecía en su boca. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Harry, demasiado acostumbrado a los modales de la mesa de Ron, apenas se dio cuenta.

—No, y antes de que preguntes, olvidé preguntarle al respecto. He tenido muchas cosas en mente—.

—No tengo idea de cómo vas a rendir tus exámenes—Dijo Ginny—Los TIMOS fueron lo suficientemente duros, pero también tendrás a un recién nacido en tus manos. ¿Pero por qué Severus tendría algo que ver con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —

—Él quiere que comencemos a trabajar en bonos de pares recíprocos—Dijo Hermione—Estudiamos las redes defensivas el primer término...—.

—Y está completamente equivocado—Declaró Harry, dándole a Ginny una sonrisa por referirse a Severus por su nombre—¿Puedes pensar en un solo momento cuando usar las técnicas que nos enseñó no nos habrían matado a todos? La única vez que puedes usar hechizos como esos es cuando ya estás a la ofensiva, lo que los hace excelentes si eres un Auror, pero si estás en una posición puramente defensiva desde el principio, es mejor que esperes que no hayan atacado hasta que tengas la red configurada—.

—No lo sé, amigo—Dijo Ron pensativo—Podríamos haber usado eso en el Departamento de Misterios—.

—Lo cual es exactamente mi punto—Dijo Harry—Estábamos entrando en el Departamento para rescatar a Sirius, y si hubiéramos sabido acerca de estos hechizos en ese entonces, los habríamos instalado cuando estábamos tratando de encontrar la puerta correcta. Táctica ofensiva—.

—Remus, Sirius y los otros Aurores que vinieron a rescatarnos no los usaron. Tonks y Lupin no los usaron en la batalla final. No puedo pensar en nadie que entrara atado a la magia de otra persona, excepto tal vez algunos de los mortífagos—Harry le dio un mordisco a su cena—Escribí todo eso en mi ensayo—.

—Oh, Harry—Exclamó Hermione—No lo hiciste—.

—Lo hice—Confirmó Harry asintiendo—Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo decir que Williamson es el peor profesor de Defensa que he tenido. La única razón por la que no creo que me quiera muerto es que la Guerra ha terminado, pero es el cuarto sobre la mesa, y no creo que tenga una oportunidad en el infierno de ascender—.

—¿Qué enseñarías al Sexto y Séptimo Año, Harry? —Preguntó Ginny.

Harry se levantó las gafas y frunció el ceño, pensativo—Me gustaría ampliar lo que Severus trató de enseñarnos en el sexto año: trabajar con hechizos no verbales, comenzar con magia sin varita para cualquiera que muestre alguna aptitud para ello, Patronus avanzados y cómo trabajar con un compañero o en un grupo pequeño. Afróntenlo, no teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo y solo podíamos esperar que no estuviéramos caminando a una trampa. Creo que también agregaría algo sobre varitas. No sabía nada al respecto hasta que hablamos con Ollivander en Shell Cottage. Hubiera sido útil saber todo eso antes, ¿no crees? —Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la Mesa del Personal, y recordó lo cerca que Severus había estado de la muerte, todo porque Voldemort no sabía casi nada acerca de las varitas.

—¿Crees que la posición todavía está maldita? —Preguntó Neville.

—Eso espero—Dijo Harry, su disgusto por Williamson es evidente—Aunque debería preguntarle a Demelza qué está estudiando su año. Quirrell no fue horrible, excepto por el hecho de que tenía a Voldemort fuera de su cabeza, pero tampoco estaba en la liga de Lupin—Tomó su comida por un momento, sin saber si quería comer más o no.

—Me pregunto cuándo tendremos nuestras calificaciones. Llegan tarde este año—Dijo Hermione.

—Fue todo lo que se probó al principio del trimestre. Lo echó todo a perder—Dijo Harry—Pasamos la semana después de Navidad calificando ensayos—Agregó con tristeza.

Ginny le dio una sonrisa compasiva—¿No es exactamente como imaginabas comenzar la vida matrimonial? —Preguntó cuando Ron de repente se involucró mucho en su plato. Neville y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—Está bien, lo admito. Esperaba tener mucho más sexo—Dijo Harry cuando Ron se sonrojó—Pero Severus tiene ingredientes para preparar, pociones para preparar, lecciones para planificar, calificaciones para trabajar, oh y no lo olvides, tuvimos una boda y una Navidad que tomó mucho tiempo. Lo arreglaremos—Miró a sus amigos—Sé que no soy el único aquí que, err, celebró—.

—Al menos tú y Severus debían estar juntos en la cama—Dijo Ginny cuando Hermione se inclinó para enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su brazo. Las orejas de Ron estaban rojas como la remolacha—También es por eso por lo que no le pedí a Michael que viniera a la Madriguera—.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Neville? —Preguntó Harry, decidido a descubrir un pequeño pedazo de información.

—Ahh, pero eso diría… o no—Respondió Neville, sin dejar a Harry más iluminado que antes.

Cuando sus platos vacíos se desvanecieron y apareció el postre, McGonagall una vez más tomó el podio—Ahora que todos han tenido la oportunidad de comer, sus Jefes de Casa distribuirán sus calificaciones del semestre de otoño. Hablaré con varios de ustedes individualmente después de que hayan sido excusados por la noche. Sabrán quienes son—

Williamson bajó de la Mesa del Personal y se sentó en el extremo más cercano de la mesa de Gryffindor con una gruesa pila de pergaminos en la mano, y Harry le lanzó una mirada desinteresada mientras alcanzaba una tarta de melaza. Las marcas de mitad de año no eran nada de lo que le preocupaba demasiado; en el nivel EXTASIS eran poco más que una evaluación de su disposición para rendir los exámenes. Aun así, dados los altibajos del término, estaba más que un poco curioso sobre cómo le había ido.

Harry y sus amigos esperaron hasta que el resto de la casa recogió sus calificaciones antes de ver a Williamson por las suyas. Mientras esperaba, notó que Williamson miraba su estómago y entrecerraba los ojos—¿Hay algún problema, profesor? —Preguntó fríamente.

Los ojos de Williamson tardaron en llegar a la cara de Harry—Yo... no, señor Potter. No hay problema en absoluto. La directora me ha informado que se ha mudado de la Torre Gryffindor. Le deseo todo lo mejor—Le entregó a Harry un pedazo de pergamino doblado con su nombre impreso cuidadosamente en el exterior.

Pensando que era algo curioso de escuchar, Harry se alejó y esperó a que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville obtuvieran sus calificaciones antes de leerlas juntos. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la columna, y luego parpadeó y miró de nuevo.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Encantamientos: Supera Las Expectativas_   
>  _Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: Troll_   
>  _Herbología: Aceptable_   
>  _Pociones: Supera Las Expectativas_   
>  _Transfiguración: Supera Las Expectativas_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

En la parte inferior había una breve nota de McGonagall: _Véame_.

—Me falló—Gruñó Harry en voz baja—Williamson me falló—.

—¿Qué esperabas, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione mientras Ron miraba por encima del hombro para ver por sí mismo—Le dijiste que estaba equivocado, no estabas de acuerdo con todas las teorías aceptadas, ni siquiera considerarías que podría haber una mejor manera—.

—Pero las teorías no funcionan, Hermione—Dijo Harry—Si lo hicieran, ¿no crees que habríamos visto signos de eso? —.

—No importa si funcionan o no—Insistió Hermione—El punto es que tienes que escribir una respuesta que sea aceptable, sin importar lo que pienses personalmente—.

—¿Y es eso lo que deberíamos haber hecho con Umbridge? ¿Solo aprender la teoría y esperar que todo haya funcionado al final? —Harry le devolvió el fuego.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero eso no es lo mismo—Hermione le dio una de esas sonrisas que lo hicieron sentir como un Primer Año otra vez—Ve a ver qué tiene que decir McGonagall. Hablaremos sobre lo otro mañana—.

Harry asintió y se volvió hacia Ron—¿Como lo hiciste? —

—Eh. Pasé todo, pero no me cubrí con gloria. Se lo dejo a Hermione. Sin embargo, mamá estará contenta—Ron le pasó sus calificaciones a Harry para mostrarle una fila de Aceptables—La primera vez que lo he hecho mejor en Defensa que tú—.

—Sí, bueno, Hermione cree que lo regalé—Harry sacudió la cabeza con disgusto—Será mejor que me vaya—Recogió los abrazos de Ginny y Hermione antes de caminar por el Gran Comedor, atrayendo las miradas de todos los que aún estaban allí.

* * *

Cuando llegó al Séptimo Piso, Harry encontró un nudo apretado de estudiantes de TIMOS y EXTASIS congregados alrededor de la gárgola, cada uno con expresiones similares de pesimismo y tristeza. Se detuvo por un momento para hacer un balance antes de rodear al grupo para alertar a la gárgola de su presencia.

—Puedes esperar tu turno con el resto—Gruñó la gárgola, y Harry se hizo a un lado para pararse junto a Anthony Goldstein y el resto de otros Séptimos Años haciendo cola para ver a la directora.

—¿Qué has fallado, Harry? —Preguntó Anthony como Quinto Año de Ravenclaw, que Harry reconoció de Quidditch, se acercó y sintió su estómago.

—¡Oye! —Sorprendido, Harry dio un paso atrás, casi aplastando el pie de un Hufflepuff que se las arregló para abrirse camino detrás de él. Se giró de repente y se encontró con otra mano inquisitiva que se envolvía alrededor de su cintura para sentir el bulto por sí misma. Sacó su varita y lanzó un leve Hechizo Punzante mientras luchaba para salir de la multitud, deseando que el bebé se preocupara menos por las Snitches Doradas y más sobre la seguridad personal de Harry—Si estás tratando de descubrir por ti mismo si _El Profeta_ está en lo correcto—Dijo con una voz fría que cortó el estruendo—Entonces sí, en su mayoría—.

Se paró contra la balaustrada, con la varita y los ojos cautelosos. Para su alivio, Anthony se acercó a él—Fallé a la Defensa—Dijo Harry, la ironía no se perdió en él—¿Qué pasa contigo? —.

—Aritmancia—Respondió Anthony—¿Cómo _pudiste_ fallar Defensa? —Preguntó cuando la gárgola gritó—Lucy Morgan—Una mirada de miedo apareció en la cara de Ravenclaw, que había demostrado más descaro que el sentido común, y se acobardó mientras subía a la escalera de caracol que la llevaba hasta la oficina de McGonagall.

Harry pasó un momento explicando antes de caer en el mismo silencio sombrío que había atormentado a todos hasta su llegada. Sin embargo, mantuvo la guardia hasta que quedó el último, luego relajó y apoyó su varita en el angosto estante formado por su estómago sobresaliente, vigilando atentamente la entrada.

Cuando Theo Nott salió, Harry asintió brevemente, pero se detuvo antes de poner un pie en las escaleras—¿Dónde está Michael? —.

Nott se encogió de hombros—Snape pensó que estaría bien subir solo. Todos están en sus salas comunes, así que volver a las mazmorras debería estar bien—.

Harry vaciló—Espero que tenga razón, pero ten cuidado al volver—En el giro de los ojos de Nott, él dio una sonrisa irónica—Sí, está bien. Nos vemos—Trotó por las escaleras y llamó a la puerta, entrando por invitación de McGonagall.

Entró en la oficina que empezaba a sentirse como un segundo hogar y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Apoyó los codos en los brazos, entrelazó los dedos y esperó a que empezara. Sus ojos recorrieron los retratos, notando quién estaba despierto y qué retratos estaban dormidos, o fingían estarlo. Él asintió con la cabeza a Phineas Nigellus, sonrió a Dumbledore y le hizo un guiño a una mujer con un vestido de oro pálido que parecía gustarle.

—Usted es el último estudiante que esperaba ver—Dijo McGonagall con severidad.

— _Soy_ el último estudiante—Dijo Harry. La puerta se abrió detrás de él y se volvió para ver a Severus caminando a través de la oficina. Su estómago se desplomó repentinamente hasta los dedos de los pies y su confianza se desvaneció. Miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras Severus tomaba su posición habitual junto a la ventana alta que daba al lago.

—Has sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde tu Primer Año—Dijo McGonagall—Así que puedes imaginar mi sorpresa al ver que te dieron el grado de Troll. Sé que has tenido un término difícil, señor Potter...—.

—Prince—Interrumpió Harry, divertido que McGonagall, de todas las personas, se equivocara—O Harry, si lo prefiere—.

—Harry—Dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos—Explícalo, si fueras tan amable—

Harry lo hizo—Se equivoca y escribí por qué. Dije por qué la teoría no funcionaría, excepto en una o dos circunstancias, y el problema que él estableció no incluyó ninguna de ellas. Respondí las preguntas, profesora. Simplemente no le di la respuesta que quería—.

—¿Por qué no, Harry? —Gruñó Severus desde su lugar cerca de la esquina—Si sabías que quería otra respuesta, ¿por qué no escribiste la que esperaba leer? —.

—Porque la respuesta que quería era errónea para empezar—Dijo Harry—Digamos que escribiste una pregunta de examen que decía algo así como: “Un Gryffindor idiota usó la solución incorrecta para colocar piedras en un muro del castillo. Estás caminando bajo un arco que reparó cuando parte del techo cayó sobre tu cabeza. Debido a las acciones rápidas de un Slytherin, usted no sufre una conmoción cerebral, pero sí tiene lesiones moderadas, como sangrado interno y varios huesos rotos. Madame Pomfrey trata sus lesiones con la Solución Wiggenweld y administra la dosis correcta de Reponedor de sangre. Proporcione los ingredientes para cada poción suministrada e indique si debe darle Poción de Sueño o Sueño Sin Sueños. Haga una lista de los ingredientes para ambos, así como las posibles contraindicaciones de cualquiera de ellos—.

McGonagall dio una leve tos cuando las cejas de Severus se fijaron en un punto fijo—¿Has estado escribiendo los exámenes de Severus para él? —.

Harry rio—No, pero he vivido con él durante seis meses. Estoy empezando a saber cómo funciona su mente—Miró a Severus, con los ojos fijos en su cara—La respuesta que querrías, además de elaborar instrucciones para todas las pociones nombradas, es Poción de Sueño y cuánto dar, pero con la forma en que se formuló la pregunta, tendría que decir Poción de Sueño y me darías un cero. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —.

Severus intercambió una mirada de expresión con McGonagall—Si diera alguna otra respuesta que no sea “Ninguna”, le daría un cero, teniendo en cuenta su estado actual—.

—Estoy diciendo si yo fuera normal—Dijo Harry, exasperado—Esa es una pregunta de Quinto Año, ¿verdad? ¿O casi? Para entonces, tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches. Poción de Sueño es la respuesta correcta, excepto para alguien como yo. Habría tenido pesadillas y habría estado en peor forma que si no me hubieran dado nada en absoluto—.

—¿Le proporcionaste la teoría que estaba buscando? —Preguntó McGonagall mientras desenrollaba un rollo de pergamino que Harry reconoció como suyo. Incluso boca abajo, conocía su propia escritura.

—Sí, y me gustaría que Severus revisara mi examen, si está bien—.

McGonagall arqueó una ceja hacia él—Absolutamente no. Tú eres la última persona con la que esperaría intercambiar tu relación con mi jefe adjunto. Estoy muy decepcionada, Harry—.

—No—Exclamó Harry—Severus es el único profesor de Defensa que he tenido que sigue vivo, excepto Lockhart, pero realmente no podemos preguntarle nada. Y Umbridge está en Azkaban—Nadie necesitaba decir que era donde ella pertenecía, aunque el sentimiento flotaba en el aire—No tiene nada que ver con que estemos casados. Si me hubieran dado un Desastroso en Transfiguración y fue porque no estaba de acuerdo con el libro, le pediría que lo leyera porque me enseñó, no porque es la directora o mi ex Jefa de Casa—.

McGonagall le entregó el pergamino sin otra palabra y Harry contuvo el aliento mientras Severus lo leía—Esta es la teoría estándar, P… Harry—Dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido—Usted ha establecido la premisa, pero optó por no aplicarla—.

—¿Conoces a alguien que lo haya usado alguna vez? —Preguntó Harry, su voz teñida de desesperación—¿Alguna vez ha sido probado en batalla? ¿Te tomaría el tiempo para vincular tu magia con otra persona cuando tengas un ejército frente a ti? —.

Severus leyó la respuesta de Harry otra vez, tocando su dedo contra su barbilla—No—Dijo finalmente—Admito que nunca he visto la técnica utilizada, aunque recuerdo haberla aprendido por mi propio EXTASIS—Su mirada se desvió a McGonagall—Recomiendo que se le permita continuar. También me gustaría sugerir que enviemos esto al Ministerio para su revisión—.

—Tu calificación permanece—Dijo McGonagall bruscamente cuando Harry se desplomó en su silla de alivio—Se le ha dado permiso para continuar en la clase, y le sugiero que proporcione las respuestas correctas en el futuro, ya sea que esté de acuerdo con ellas o no. ¿Entiende? —.

Harry asintió—Sin embargo, hay una cosa más—Dijo con cautela, preocupado por presionar su suerte—Williamson quiere que estudiemos los hechizos de enlace que se usan en Defensa, y creo que se supone que hay una poción involucrada. Me gustaría ser excusado de eso, si está bien. ¿O debería obtener una nota de Madame Pomfrey? —.

—¿Una poción? —Preguntó McGonagall alarmada cuando Severus miró con la mirada dura—El único otro curso que usa pociones es Encantamientos. Hablaré con el profesor Williamson, pero dadas las circunstancias, por favor, haga que Madame Pomfrey le envíe una nota—.

—¿Eso será todo, Minerva? —Preguntó Severus mientras Harry se ponía de pie.

La cara de McGonagall se suavizó—Sí, creo que sí. Buenas noches, Severus, Harry. Los veré a los dos mañana—.

* * *

El comienzo del curso demostró ser el peor de los siete años de Harry en Hogwarts, y al final de la primera semana se habría alegrado al ver la insignia de “Potter Apesta” o al hecho de que el resto de la escuela lo evitara como la plaga por ser el heredero de Slytherin. Incluso que pensaran que estaba loco hubiera sido un alivio. Gracias a _El Profeta_ , se había convertido nuevamente en una curiosidad, algo que debía ser mirado, burlado, reprendido.

Harry no pudo decidir qué era peor: los codos y las manos que “accidentalmente” conectaban con su estómago, las burlas de que él era una niña, o los comentarios cáusticos sobre Severus de manera regular. _“No hay posibilidad de que pierda sus lentes si tiene una nariz como la de Snape”_ , escuchó mientras se dirigía a las Grandes Escaleras para ir a clase un día.

—Apuesto a que sale como un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva—.

—¿Podría haber algo más asqueroso que ver a Snape desnudo? —.

—Sí, el niño de Snape desnudo—Hubo una fea carcajada, y cuando Harry llegó a Encantamientos, sintió que sus oídos estaban a punto de estallar en llamas. Desempacó su mochila con las manos temblando de rabia y se deslizó en el asiento detrás de Ron y Hermione. Sería simplemente su suerte contar con un estallido de magia salvaje del bebé para crear un agujero real debajo de su asiento en el que pudiera hundirse, y decidió descartar todo lo posible.

El problema no eran tanto los comentarios que se dirigían a él, sino los susurros que pedían que el bebé se ahogara al nacer cavado bajo su piel y se pudriera. El jefe de los que dijeron que cualquier hijo de Severus estaba condenado a ser Oscuro y que necesitaba ser destruido era Seamus Finnigan, y Harry comenzó a comer en la mesa de Slytherin solo para evitar tener que escucharlo.

Harry se sentó en el desayuno, el viernes por la mañana, para descubrir que Hermione había iniciado sus estudios con algo más que su típico entusiasmo. En lugar de tomar solo a Ron y Harry bajo su ala, ella había ampliado el tamaño de su nido para incluir a Neville, Draco, Blaise, Michael Corner y Daphne Greengrass también, creando calendarios de revisión detallados para cada uno.

—Uhh, gracias, creo—Dijo Harry mientras miraba su desalentador horario de clases, estudio y revisión antes de inclinarse para leer el de Draco sobre su hombro. Draco llevaba casi tantos temas como Hermione, y le preocupaba un poco que ella hubiera puesto tiempo para dormir. Le entregó su horario a Ron sin hacer ningún comentario mientras dirigía su atención a su plato. Cuando se prepararon para sus TIMOS, tuvieron que negociar el tiempo para el Quidditch y Harry pensó que Ron no había tenido que pelear esa batalla dos veces.

—¿Qué son estos cuadrados verdes en el de Harry? —Preguntó Ron entre mordidas—Justo aquí—Agregó mientras los señalaba.

—Son para el bebé—Contestó Hermione, coloreando un poco—Se vence el primero de mayo, por lo que he bloqueado un día a cada lado, más ese día también—.

Harry soltó una carcajada cuando Ron dio un lento parpadeo. Incluso Draco parecía sorprendido—Sabes que no es así como funciona, ¿verdad? —Dijo Ron, con los ojos abiertos de asombro. Todos sabían que Hermione le daba mucha importancia al seguir las reglas, pero Harry pensó que el año pasado la había curado de eso para siempre—Vendrá cuando venga, al menos eso es lo que dice mamá, y después de tener siete de nosotros, creo que ella lo sabría—.

—Pero todos los libros dicen que los embarazos mágicos son muy predecibles, y Harry sabe exactamente cuándo tuvo lugar la concepción—Ante esto, Harry se sonrojó—Pero aun así, debería poder revisar al menos—.

—Pero Madame Pomfrey no sabe si eso es lo mismo para mí—Dijo Harry—Pero ella no cree que haya nada de qué preocuparse en cuanto a los EXTASIS, así que no hablemos de eso ahora. ¿Podemos vernos esta noche? Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de contarles sobre el alquimista—.

Una expresión culpable pasó de una persona a otra alrededor de la mesa, y la mirada de Hermione se volvió demasiado comprensiva para el gusto de Harry—Bueno, ya ves, Harry, le prometí a Ron que pasaría tiempo con él después de que terminara de dar clases particulares a los estudiantes de TIMOS de Aritmancia—.

—Ha pasado una semana, Harry—Continuó Ron con pesar—¿Qué tal mañana después del almuerzo? —Sugirió brillantemente.

Harry asintió. Entendió el atractivo de pasar tiempo con su novio en lugar de con un amigo—¿Qué hay de ti, Draco? ¿Estás ocupado esta noche? —Hizo una mueca ante cómo sonaba eso antes de darle a Draco una media sonrisa avergonzada—Lo siento—.

—Tengo planes con Luna—Dijo Draco, casi logrando una expresión de disculpa. Pero sus ojos se fijaron en ese tono plateado que indicaba que estaba muy satisfecho interiormente—Estamos cosechando vainas apestosas con flores, o algo así. Dije que ayudaría—.

Si los planes de Draco involucraban plantas, entonces era una buena apuesta que Neville también iba a ser incluido—Está bien, ya sabes—Dijo Harry cuando el resto de su sonrisa emergió—Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que hacer para mantenerme ocupado. Les veré después de pociones. Tengo los Primeros Años esta mañana—Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Seamus reunir una pequeña multitud de años superiores, sus caras duras, sus ojos fríos. Se preguntó cuántos de ellos encontrarían una excusa para hundir un codo en su estómago bajo la apariencia del ajetreo normal de pasar de una clase a otra.

—Voy a caminar contigo hasta las mazmorras—Dijo Ron con una voz clara que parecía llevar a lo largo del Gran Comedor—Tengo que ir con Demelza a la sala común para conseguir su libro de Encantamientos. ¿No es así? —.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Demelza asintió mientras rápidamente empujaba un libro sobre el asiento y se sentaba en él. Ella sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de alivio, y Ron le guiñó un ojo. Para cuando Harry estaba listo para irse, tenía un pequeño ejército rodeándolo, el primero de muchos que resultó.

* * *

Enero continuó arrojándose a las paredes del castillo en un ataque de pique que trajo consigo grandes rocas de nieve y los interminables aullidos de un viento furioso que se propuso explotar cada grieta de la armadura del castillo. Las mazmorras, frescas incluso en pleno verano, eran absolutamente frías, lo que coincidía con la disposición de Harry casi a la perfección.

No fue solo el clima lo que contribuyó a la creciente sensación de aislamiento de Harry. Mientras Harry pasaba más tiempo con la Casa Slytherin, el desprecio que vio en los ojos de Seamus enfrió su sangre, y a Harry le pareció que Seamus se estaba volviendo peligroso. Incluso Dean estaba empezando a distanciarse, y eso intensificó la vaga alarma que corría a través de Harry.

Severus se estaba sumando a los males de Harry. No solo no tenían mucho tiempo para pasar juntos, sino que Severus pasaba el poco tiempo que tenían para asegurarse de que Harry tomaba sus pociones, comía bien y dormía lo suficiente. Harry se sentía más como una incubadora y menos como una persona cada día.

Los guardianes también estaban ocupados otra vez. Aunque no había nada que Harry pudiera señalar directamente, había un aire de vigilancia que no podía escapar, y Seamus estaba en el centro del mismo. Los Premios Anuales estaban tomando puntos, pero el único efecto que tenía era llevar a Seamus y su pequeña banda de descontentos a la clandestinidad. Harry sabía muy bien que a Seamus le importaba tan poco la Copa de la Casa como a él, y después de pasar un año merodeando por Hogwarts, Seamus sabía cómo evitar la detección. Valió la pena cualquier número de puntos para llegar a otra excavación.

En todas partes, Harry se volvió y vio unos ojos hostiles. Las conversaciones se detenían cuando entraba en un pasillo y, a medida que las burlas y chistes se hacían más duros y crueles, comenzó a evitar las zonas más pobladas del castillo, buscando pasillos ocultos y escaleras olvidadas. Las habladurías lanzadas casualmente en su dirección reflejaban muy de cerca sus propios pensamientos y, a medida que su forma se distorsionaba más, las preguntas que pensó que había hecho para descansar volvieron a aparecer. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Qué era él? _¿Por qué yo?_

Harry dejó su mochila en su escritorio en Defensa el viernes por la tarde, listo para terminar con la última semana horrible, y esperó a que Draco se uniera a él. Mientras sus compañeros de clase entraban en la sala, sacó su copia de _“Magia Práctica Defensiva_ _y Su Uso Contra las Artes Oscuras, Volumen 3”_ , y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio antes de caer pesadamente en el banco, apoyando la barbilla en su mano y mirando fijamente adelante.

—Despierta, Potter—Dijo Draco en su típico acento, pasando por encima del banco para tomar su lugar habitual al lado de Harry. La mayoría de la clase ya había llegado, a excepción de los guardianes, que llegaban tarde más de las veces. Puso el pergamino, la tinta, las plumas y el libro a su manera fastidiosa, algo que Harry apenas notó.

—A la hora que llegaste—Gruñó Harry. Se enderezó y se apoyó contra el codo, estaba bastante seguro de que era un codo, empujándolo en el costado—¿Dejarías eso? —Gruñó por lo bajo.

—No te toqué—Protestó Draco, obteniendo un suspiro de Harry en respuesta.

—Tú no—Respondió Harry, mirando a Neville, Ron, Hermione y los otros Guardianes de Séptimo Año—Creo que alguien acaba de terminar un poco de siesta—.

Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sus cejas se alzaron en una pregunta silenciosa. Harry asintió mientras trataba de alentar al bebé a encontrar una posición diferente. Por un momento, la cara de Draco se puso completamente en blanco, y sus ojos siguieron a Williamson mientras el profesor se dirigía a la parte delantera de la sala. Luego se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión vacilante, casi vacilante en su rostro—¿Puedo…? —Preguntó mientras movía su mano alrededor de una pulgada.

Harry asintió rápidamente, dado que Draco era una de las pocas personas que se esforzaba por mantener a los curiosos alejados de él. Esperó un momento, luego tomó la mano de Draco y la colocó firmemente contra el lugar donde el bebé estaba codeando. Él empujó con fuerza y fue recompensado un momento después por un cambio general en la posición. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Eso está mucho mejor—.

Esa expresión cuidadosamente en blanco regresó cuando Draco apartó su mano del costado de Harry, y de repente se mostró fascinado por las instrucciones de Williamson de pasar al capítulo catorce en sus textos. Harry no podría haber adivinado lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco si el contenido de todas sus bóvedas en Gringotts hubiera estado en juego, pero sospechaba que lo que Draco había sentido no era lo que esperaba.

Cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a encontrar la página correcta, Harry usó el ruido de las páginas que se convertían en susurros—Severus finalmente recibió una carta del Wizengamot hoy—.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —Draco respondió con un siseo.

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente mientras pasaba las páginas del medio, manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras sentía que la mirada de Williamson se detenía por un momento antes de que se moviera hacia Draco, y levantaba la vista solo después de leer el encabezado del capítulo: _Enlace de Parejas Defensivo_ —No sé—Susurró de regreso tan pronto como Williamson se movió hacia el frente de la habitación—No lo ha abierto—.

—Ahora hemos completado nuestro estudio de varias formulaciones de hechizos defensivos cooperativos—Declaró Williamson mientras se colocaba detrás del podio en la esquina frontal de la sala—Y me complace anunciar que la mayoría de ustedes demostró una excelente comprensión de las teorías que sustentan este tipo de hechizos y reconoció las ventajas de emplearlas contra múltiples adversarios—.

Harry miró fríamente a Williamson, sin sorprenderse cuando el profesor lo recompensó con una pequeña sonrisa—Para esta tarde—Continuó Williamson—Leeremos el capítulo catorce, y una vez que se haya completado, completaremos los dos primeros ejercicios al final del libro que determinan a la persona con la que somos más compatibles—Mostró un matraz cónico lleno de solución espumosa y púrpura.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba el frasco que Williamson sostenía en alto con una sana mezcla de curiosidad y alarma—Me han dicho—Dijo Williamson—Que el laboratorio de pociones está disponible solo para estudiantes y que el profesor Prince no tuvo espacio en su agenda increíblemente ocupada para tomarse el tiempo necesario para preparar la poción que usaremos en la clase de hoy—Se las arregló para hacer que eso suene como una falla crítica por parte de Severus.

Las preguntas sin palabras volaron sobre el aula, muchas de ellas se decidieron por Harry, pero la mayoría de ellas descansaron sobre Draco y Hermione, los mejores estudiantes de pociones de su año. Harry hizo un gesto con las palmas hacia arriba cuando Hermione le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y se giró rápidamente mientras Draco murmuraba—No reconozco esa poción—.

Harry se dirigió a la parte posterior del libro, que fue utilizado principalmente por el Cuerpo de Aurores para entrenar a sus miembros, y repasó los ejercicios. El libro se cerró de golpe. Sorprendido, Harry levantó la vista para encontrar a Williamson de pie junto a él—Estamos leyendo el capítulo catorce, señor Potter. Comenzaremos el trabajo práctico una vez que todos hayan terminado la tarea—.

—Prince—Dijo Harry fríamente—Señor—Continuó.

—Diez puntos de Slytherin, señor _Prince_ —Williamson se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la parte delantera de la habitación, sus pies con botas golpeaban con fuerza contra el suelo de piedra. Se paró en el podio, observando atentamente mientras Harry abría su libro al medio.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon mientras miraba hacia atrás, sopesando los pros y los contras de empacar sus cosas y marcharse. Sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que si se iba, no se le permitiría regresar, y tenía que poder sentarse en el EXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en junio. Habiendo decidido quedarse, finalmente apartó la mirada de Williamson y se acomodó para leer.

Una hora más tarde, levantó la vista para encontrar un pequeño vaso en el escritorio frente a él. También había uno frente a Draco, y Harry intercambió una mirada con él. En la parte delantera de la sala, Williamson estaba sosteniendo el frasco en alto otra vez—Estaré dividiendo esto entre ustedes. Una vez que haya llenado sus vasos, deberán agregar tres gotas de sangre. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes podrá Transfigurar sus plumas en una aguja o alfiler—Comenzó a moverse a través de la clase, supervisando el derramamiento de sangre y repartiendo pociones.

Williamson vertió una pequeña medida en el vaso de Harry—Ahora su sangre, señor Prince—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, gracias, señor. Lo observaré, si no le importa—.

—Pero sí me importa. Esta es una clase, señor Prince, no clases particulares. Sus calificaciones dependen de su cooperación—.

—Le he dado una nota—Dijo Harry mientras el color subía en sus mejillas. No le gustaba discutir su condición frente a sus compañeros de clase, pero Williamson no le estaba dando una opción—No hay pociones, a menos que Severus o Madame Pomfrey estén aquí—

—No lo consumirá. Sumergirá su varita en él—Respondió Williamson con severidad—Ahora agregue las tres gotas de sangre, y si necesita ayuda con algo lo suficientemente rígido para penetrar, estoy seguro de que al Señor Malfoy le complacería darle una ayuda—La insinuación goteaba de las palabras de Williamson, e incluso Draco se sonrojó.

Harry convirtió la punta de su pluma en una cuchilla afilada y apuñaló su dedo con un poco de veneno, sin necesidad de apretar el dedo para obtener la cantidad necesaria en la taza pequeña. Se chupó el dedo mientras veía a Draco manejarse con mucha más delicadeza, deseando no haberse sentado frente a Hermione. Ella sabría qué hacer.

—Necesitarán sumergir la punta de sus varitas en la poción, luego reunirse en el centro de la habitación y tocarlas todas juntas—Instruyó Williamson después de medir la poción para todos—Recitaré un hechizo, luego todos deberán retroceder tres pasos. Su varita se conectará con la persona más compatible, y ese será su compañero durante el resto del mes. No lancen nada con sus varitas después de que las mojen—

—Draco, espera—Susurró Harry—Desaparece la mía después de haber mojado mi varita, ¿quieres? —Para su alivio, Draco asintió levemente. Levantándose y moviéndose lo suficiente para bloquear la vista de Williamson, Harry metió su varita en la poción y suspiró de alivio cuando Draco logró que el contenido del pequeño vaso desapareciera antes de mojar su propia varita.

Se empujaron al centro y se acercaron a Neville, Ron y Hermione—¿Tienes idea de lo que estamos haciendo? —Susurró Harry mientras levantaba su varita.

—No, y esto tampoco me gusta—Le susurró Hermione. Parecía que quería dar una conferencia sobre el tema, y Harry sintió una punzada de algo parecido a la nostalgia cuando se le ocurrió el poco tiempo que tenía para sus amigos. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre la extraña conversación que había tenido con Sendigovius antes de que comenzara el período, y cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas, pesaba más en su mente.

—Te deshiciste de la poción, ¿verdad, amigo? —Murmuró Ron mientras se acercaba a Harry para poner su varita en contacto con la de Hannah Abbott al otro lado del círculo. Terry Boot fue presionado contra Michael Corner y Dean Thomas, y Blaise fue aplastado entre Neville y Theo Nott. Parvati estaba agazapada debajo de Seamus, sus rostros duros y sus ojos brillaban fríamente, y Harry se llenó de inquietud cuando levantó su varita para tocar a los demás.

Williamson pronunció el encantamiento, se produjo un destello brillante de una luz amarilla abrasadora, y todos retrocedieron tres pasos, muchos de ellos parpadeando. Harry, sin embargo, se encontró en un rincón de la habitación, sin saber cómo había llegado para estar allí. Su varita todavía estaba levantada, pero a diferencia de las otras, no había ninguna cadena de luz adherida a ella.

—Todos, permanezcan donde están—Gritó Williamson—Cuando diga sus nombres, bajen sus varitas y vuelven a su asiento—Tomó unos cinco minutos, pero Ron se emparejó con Hermione, Neville con Draco y Terry con Hannah. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Harry, Dean estaba emparejado con Blaise y Seamus con Susan Bones. Permaneció en la esquina hasta que Williamson terminó de hacer sus listas y calculó cuánto tiempo tomaría hasta que el profesor notara que no estaba cerca del centro de la habitación.

—¿No estaban claras mis instrucciones, señor Prince? —Dijo Williamson mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a Harry.

—No, señor—Respondió.

—Entonces, ¿explicarías por qué se esconde en el rincón? Debería quedarse donde estaba para que pudiéramos ver con quién le había asociado la magia—.

—No sé cómo llegué aquí—La cabeza de Harry giró lentamente y captó la mirada especulativa de Hermione. Algo le dijo que uno de los primeros regalos del bebé sería una copia de _“Hogwarts: Una Historia”_ , por lo que entendería la imposibilidad de Aparecerse dentro del castillo—Mi varita no estaba conectada a la de nadie, aunque Voldemort podría haberla curado de ese tipo de comportamiento—.

Hubo un fuerte aliento y algunos estremecimientos; incluso ahora, el nombre del Señor Oscuro tenía el poder de aterrorizar. Williamson entrecerró los ojos—Muy bien, señor Prince. Se asociará conmigo. Deje sus pociones en su escritorio. Yo mismo me ocuparé de ellas. Vuelvan a leer el capítulo catorce para el martes, así como las páginas 419 a 437 del Apéndice. Clase terminada—.

Harry se enfureció mientras regresaba a su escritorio, recogiendo rápidamente sus pertenencias y metiéndolas en su mochila con manos que temblaban de furia. ¿Compañero con Williamson? Los Flobberworms volarían antes de permitir que eso sucediera. Quería hablar con Severus, pero aún estaba enseñando y no terminaría hasta cerca de la cena—Voy a la cancha—Gruñó salvajemente—Necesito volar—.

Draco y Ron intercambiaron una mirada significativa cuando Neville apareció detrás de Draco y lo envolvió con un brazo. Hermione le estaba dando la misma mirada que le dio a una traducción de Runas Antiguas que no salió del todo bien—Compañero, está congelando. Y pronto oscurecerá—Dijo Ron un poco nervioso.

—Encantamientos Calentadores, y aún no está oscuro—Dijo Harry mientras levantaba su mochila sobre su hombro y salía del salón de clases, sin ver el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de Williamson. Necesitaba quitarse la piel esta semana, ponerla en el pasado donde pertenecía. Tomó las escaleras al trote, ignorando el desfile de amigos detrás de él.

* * *

Harry estaba en el campo quince minutos más tarde, con solo Ron y Draco lo suficientemente temerarios para unirse a él, y comenzó con un fuerte empujón. Mientras se elevaba hacia el cielo gris, se lamentó una vez más de que esta Firebolt no era su Firebolt, y maldijo a Voldemort con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, luego maldijo a Sirius por morir, maldijo a Dumbledore por su gran manipulación, maldijo a Lupin por dejar huérfano a su hijo, y luego solo maldijo.

El viento corrió por sus orejas, quemó sus mejillas y desgarró sus encantamientos de calentamiento como si no existieran. No fue suficiente. Harry voló hasta los límites de la escoba que lo llevaba, formando arcos en curvas cerradas para lanzarse entre las nubes y deslizarse sobre la hierba muerta esperando la primavera. Ron y Draco, que no tenían ninguna esperanza de mantenerse al día, volaron círculos perezosos sobre el terreno de juego en caso de que una de las maniobras arriesgadas de Harry fuera terriblemente mal.

Harry voló lo suficientemente alto como para mirar hacia abajo a la Torre de Astronomía antes de convertir el resto de las torres en su propio curso de slalom retorcido, acercándose tanto al trabajo de piedra que podía extender una mano enguantada y tocar las paredes. Corrió de vuelta al campo, sus pensamientos tan fuera de control como su vuelo: furioso, pero incapaz de decir por qué. Después de abatirse como un halcón, se retiró bruscamente del mango de su escoba, gruñendo al cielo mientras volaba hacia arriba, buscando el punto en el que la gravedad luchaba con la magia para tirarlo de regreso a la tierra.

El frío lo alcanzó antes de que su ira se consumiera y él se inclinó hacia atrás, cayendo en una pirueta descontrolada de regreso a la tierra. Vio el terreno de juego, el campo marrón apagado, tan derrotado como su estado de ánimo. Justo cuando se detuvo, vio primero el cabello plateado de Draco, más brillante contra los colores planos del invierno que la cabeza de jengibre de Ron, luego una figura furiosa en negro que hizo que Harry se detuviera.

Voló lentamente a la tierra, se bajó un poco de la escoba y se secó la nariz que goteaba en la manga—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó cuando se interpuso entre Ron y Draco, ignorando las señales que le advirtieron a Severus que no estaba de humor para jugar.

—Intentando averiguar si sería mejor tener un cubo o una camilla para recoger tus restos—Gruñó Severus, su rostro tan lleno de furia como Harry nunca lo había visto.

—Oh, déjalo, ¿lo harías? —Espetó Harry—Sé lo que estoy haciendo—Se empujó entre Draco y Severus y se dirigió hacia el cobertizo de escobas cuando Severus lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo girar.

—¿Lo sabes? —Gruñó Severus—¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que era ese pequeño truco tuyo? —.

Enfurecido, Harry sacudió el agarre de Severus y lo empujó hacia atrás—No—Gruñó—Mantén tus malditas manos alejadas de mí. Estoy cansado de que me traten como si tuviera doce años o estuviera hecho de cristal o necesitara cuidados cada minuto del día. Me prometiste que no era de eso de lo que estamos hablando, y te creí—.

Se giró hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia el camino, solo para ser detenido nuevamente. Para su sorpresa, era Ron. Las palabras de enojo murieron en sus labios y miró inquisitivamente a su mejor amigo. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia donde Severus y Draco estaban discutiendo, pero el viento estaba en su contra y no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo.

—Mira, amigo, sé que soy el último que debería darte un consejo, pero tienes que arreglar esto—Dijo Ron con seriedad—Lo que dijiste allí, estás actuando como un maldito imbécil. Y ese vuelo, ni siquiera Krum sería tan estúpido al respecto—.

—Estúpido, ¿verdad? —Dijo Harry acaloradamente—¿Qué sabrías al respecto? Siendo el último en darme consejos y todo—Se echó hacia atrás. Empujó al lado de Ron, todavía agarrando su Firebolt con fuerza, pero cuando Ron lo hizo girar de nuevo, Harry se giró hacia él.

Ron bloqueó el golpe fácilmente, mirando a Harry como si hubiera dado un giro completo—Estas loco—Exclamó—Tú eres el que se enamoró de él, ¿recuerdas? ¿Incluso me dijiste que lo elegirías sobre mí? ¿Tienes lo que querías y ahora que es difícil, renuncias a él? ¿Cuándo ha sido fácil Snape? —.

—Mira quién está hablando. Nos dejaste a Hermione y a mí cuando se puso difícil, cuando no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. Esto no es como cuando estabas con Lav-Lav—Harry miró más allá de Ron para ver a Draco sacudiendo su cabeza con vehemencia y gritando algo a Severus. Su labio se curvó con disgusto, sabiendo que lo que fuera sería un misterio. Severus nunca le diría nada.

—Más bien como Romilda, debería pensar—Dijo Ron en un tono más bajo—¿Sigues enamorado de él? —Incluso ahora Ron todavía parecía que no podía envolver su cabeza alrededor de eso.

La pregunta atrapó a Harry con la guardia baja. Observó a Draco hablar con Severus, la expresión de simpatía del rubio, y suspiró, sintiendo una punzada de celos de que Severus escuchara a Draco tan atentamente, pero que dejara a Harry a cada paso. Su ira se filtró en el frío y cuando se volvió para mirar a Ron, sus ojos eran sombríos—Sí. Pensé que sería suficiente, que yo estuviera enamorado de él, pero no lo es—.

Ron miró a Harry por un largo tiempo—Honestamente, no sé si eres un imbécil o realmente eres tan grueso—Volvió a mirar a Severus, quien ahora estaba usando su familiar expresión intratable—No estabas aquí abajo, pero pensé que se iba a enfermar por verte allí—Extendió la mano y agarró los hombros de Harry, dándole una pequeña sacudida—Arregla esto. No me importa cómo, pero arregla esto, porque si no lo haces, y hoy, nunca serás feliz—.

—No entiendes—Gritó Harry, su visión se difuminó—Él no me quiere—.

—Merlín, realmente eres tan grueso—Ron sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba caer las manos—Ve por allí. Discúlpate. Habla con él. O le enviare una lechuza a mamá—.

Dada la elección entre ser regañado por Molly Weasley y sufrir a través de un ataque de Severus, Harry elegiría este último cada vez. Tenía mucha más experiencia en sacar de su piel los golpes verbales de Severus que el que soportaba el tipo de presión que Molly podía usar. Aun así, preferiría evitar las dos Bludgers si pudiera—¿Por qué te importa? —Preguntó con amargura.

—No quiero verte destripado—Dijo Ron—Y lo serás si lo dejas seguir así—Dejó a Harry de pie, solo en medio del camino y caminó de regreso hacia Draco, diciendo algo mientras hacía un gesto urgente hacia Harry. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Ron iba a empujar a Severus en su dirección, pero Ron y Draco comenzaron a cruzar la cancha, dejando que Harry y Severus se miraran, separados por más que el espacio vacío entre ellos.

Una sensación demasiado parecida a la desesperación burbujeaba en el pecho de Harry, y sintió alrededor de su dedo el peso de la banda de oro que Severus había puesto sobre él apenas hacía un mes. Él había sido tan feliz entonces, confiado en que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y nunca más tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora, todo sabía a ceniza.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza y dio un paso adelante, su escoba golpeándose y empujándose sobre el suelo helado detrás de él. Siempre le quedaba a él hacer las cosas bien, siempre su responsabilidad el reparar lo que estaba roto, incluso cuando él no tenía parte en destruirlo. Pero si ser soltero, de dieciocho y embarazado era malo; divorciado, de dieciocho y embarazado lo estigmatizaría de por vida. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el alma y, cuando llegó a Severus, se sintió muerto por dentro.

Harry se quedó mirando las botas de Severus, observó cómo el dobladillo de su túnica revoloteaba alrededor de sus tobillos, y cuando finalmente levantó la vista, fue hacia el par de ojos más tristes que jamás había visto. Severus estaba sufriendo, y él había puesto ese dolor allí. Inexplicablemente, sus ojos se llenaron y cuando se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas, Severus lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Niño idiota—Susurró Severus bruscamente—Vamos a casa, Harry—.

Harry guardó rápidamente su escoba mientras Severus miraba, y luego se dirigieron al castillo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry se detuvo cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de roble, entornando los ojos como si tratara de ver a través de ellas. Los abrió lentamente, consciente de que la mirada de Severus se aburría en su espalda, y se deslizó a través de ellos, esperando hasta que Severus estuviera completamente adentro antes de ponerse al paso justo detrás de él. Los pocos estudiantes que se movían a través del vestíbulo de entrada en su camino hacia el sótano o las mazmorras podrían haber alzado una ceja, pero la presencia de Severus fue suficiente para inhibir algo más abierto.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Harry se sintió casi enfermo de culpa. Tantas cosas estaban mal que realmente no sabía por dónde empezar a poner en orden su casa mental, pero sabía que Ron tenía razón. Un dolor de cabeza floreció justo detrás de sus ojos y amenazó con apretar su cerebro hasta el tamaño de una nuez. Permaneció incierto en el centro de la espaciosa habitación, todavía sintiéndose como un extraño; Severus tampoco parecía estar terriblemente en casa, aunque eso era poco reconfortante en ese momento.

Severus desapareció en su pequeña cocina para preparar té, y después de probar varias sillas, Harry se acurrucó en uno de los sillones y apoyó la cabeza en el reposabrazos. Se quitó las gafas, las arrojó sobre la mesa baja y se metió una mano bajo la mejilla. La otra descansó sobre su vientre, sintiéndose cansado y desanimado.

Levantó la vista cuando una taza de té apareció frente a él, hecho de su manera favorita. Olía bien y su nariz se contrajo con aprecio, pero le costó demasiado esfuerzo sentarse para beberla, por lo que se centró en el contorno borroso de la taza.

—Espero que seas capaz de proporcionarme una explicación razonable de tu necesidad de arriesgar tu vida y una extremidad para poner a prueba los límites de tu Firebolt de tu padrino—.

Las palabras de Severus, aunque suavemente habladas, picaron como un látigo, y Harry se estremeció visiblemente—¿Podemos no hacer esto ahora? —Pregunto lastimero—Sé que estás enojado conmigo. Incluso podría averiguar por qué si pudiera tener algo de tiempo para pensar en ello. Sabes que puedo volar—.

—Soy muy consciente de tus habilidades—Dijo Severus, con un tono mordaz—Es tu desprecio imprudente por tu propia seguridad y la de nuestro hijo, lo que es motivo de preocupación. Siempre el Gryffindor, actuando sin considerar las consecuencias—.

—Esa es la razón por la que Williamson acopló puntos de Slytherin cuando le dije que usara el nombre correcto—Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba para sentarse—No quiero hacer esto. No ahora—Se recostó en el sofá, su mano masajeó distraídamente su costado—Mira, hoy ha sido una mierda. Ayer fue una mierda y también lo fue el día anterior. El último día bueno que puedo recordar es el día antes de que todos regresaran de vacaciones. Tienes detención esta noche y tengo esos ensayos de Tercer Año que prometí leer. ¿Podemos, no sé, arreglar un momento para pelear mañana? —.

Si Harry hubiera podido ver claramente a través de la habitación, habría notado el dolor que cruzaba la cara de Severus—No deseo pelearme contigo por nada. Contrariamente a cualquier noción extraña que hayas alojado en tu cabeza, no busco el conflicto por qué sí. He prometido cuidar tu bienestar y no puedo hacer eso si no tengo idea de lo que te preocupa—.

—Todavía me suena como una estupidez de tutela—Murmuró Harry—Me he estado cuidando durante años. No necesito un cuidador, y sé lo que vas a decir, así que, solo...—Dejó escapar un suspiro, aplastado en este momento por el gran peso de ser él—Hablaremos de eso más tarde—.

—Si me aventurara a adivinar—Dijo Severus después de un largo silencio—Diría que una insistencia obstinada para ser visto como independiente está en el centro de nuestras dificultades actuales—Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia el laboratorio—Te daré veinticuatro horas, pero _discutiremos_ esto, y llegaremos a algún entendimiento sobre lo que debería ser nuestro matrimonio. Asegúrate de comer algo. Te veré esta noche—.

Harry estaba lleno, no con alivio, como pensó que estaría, sino con una sensación de arrepentimiento, de haber dejado pasar una oportunidad entre sus dedos. Estaba en la punta de su lengua pedirle a Severus que esperara, que le dijera que ahora era el momento perfecto, pero había ensayos para calificar, tres capítulos de lectura para repasar, y preferiría tener un emparedado aquí abajo que enfrentar el Gran Comedor. Nada cambiaría entre esta noche y mañana. Podría esperar hasta entonces.


	12. La Confesión Es Buena Para El Alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de su charla improductiva con Harry la noche anterior, Severus finalmente decidió llevar sus preocupaciones a los Jefes, todos ellos, incluidos los Premios Anuales. No le gustaba incluir a los estudiantes en asuntos de este tipo, pero no podía evitar la persistente sensación de inquietud que lo atormentaba. Tampoco le gustaba dejar a Harry a su suerte, pero como no era ni tutor ni guardián, reprimió su preocupación.

Se reunieron en una antesala de la oficina de Minerva, y cuando Severus miró alrededor de la mesa, notó que las caras reunidas aquí eran demasiado jóvenes para las expresiones que usaban. Sentía como si de repente hubiera caído en un momento en que la Orden se reunía regularmente para elaborar estrategias y escuchar informes.

A un asentimiento de McGonagall, comenzó—Como ex director, estoy al tanto de algo de la magia del castillo. Desde el comienzo del término, me he dado cuenta de un elemento de discordia, un sentido de que los planes se están formulando y están a punto de ponerse en marcha. Sospecho que no estoy solo en esto, he solicitado esta reunión para aumentar mi información—Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la mesa, y le respondieron con una corriente general de acuerdo.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Harry? —Preguntó Hannah Abbott.

Los ojos de Severus se agudizaron—No que yo sepa, señorita Abbott. ¿Debería hacerlo? —.

—¿No has estado siguiendo los puntos de la Casa, Severus? —Preguntó McGonagall, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos—Se le envía un resumen todas las semanas de todos los puntos otorgados, tomados y las detenciones asignadas. Todos los jefes lo hacen—Para su consternación, solo Williamson asintió.

—Siempre ha sido Severus tomando puntos y dando detenciones—Dijo Flitwick después de un pesado silencio—Dejé de leer los detalles y solo le di un vistazo rápido al resumen—A su lado, Sprout también asintió, sus mejillas más rudas que de costumbre. Con un movimiento de la varita de McGonagall, las copias del informe de ese día aparecieron delante de todos.

—Les ahorraré la molestia de leer—Declaró Terry Boot—He tomado cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, veinte de Hufflepuff y veinte de mi propia Casa esta semana. La mayoría de ellos han sido por el lenguaje—.

—He tomado cuarenta y cinco de Gryffindor, diez de Slytherin, quince de Ravenclaw y veinte de Hufflepuff—Agregó Hannah—Veinticinco de esos fueron para usar magia en los pasillos, el resto por el lenguaje—Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, lo que solo aumentó la preocupación de Severus.

En total, Gryffindor había perdido casi trescientos puntos en los últimos siete días, aunque gracias a los esfuerzos de muchos, lograron recuperar un número considerable de ellos. Solo Slytherin había logrado ganar puntos, pero a una persona se había cuidado de no ofender. Incluso con protectores, simplemente se había vuelto demasiado peligroso.

McGonagall miró fijamente a Williamson—¿Qué está pasando en la casa Gryffindor? —Exigió—Ahora que Severus ya no intenta mantenerlos solos fuera de la carrera por la Copa de la Casa, no puedo imaginar que hayan perdido todo sentido de la decencia—.

—No es nada más que bromas de colegiales y bromas provocadas por estar encerrado en el interior—Respondió Williamson con desdén ante un giro oculto de los otros profesores—Una vez que se reanude el Quidditch, veremos una reducción en su mala conducta—.

—Mala conducta, ¿verdad? —Se burló Terry—¿Has oído las cosas que han estado diciendo? Lo que dijo Stretton la noche en que nos hicieron guardianes fue casi amable en comparación—.

—¿Qué han estado diciendo, señor Boot? —Preguntó Flitwick, evitando que Severus tuviera que hacer la pregunta él mismo.

—No contestes eso, Terry—Dijo Hermione—No lo hagas—Ella miró a Severus, y él fue sorprendido por la furia y el dolor en sus ojos—Piense en volver a ser un Séptimo Año e imagine estar embarazado, como Harry. Todos, incluidos los Merodeadores, lo saben, por lo que no puedes esconderte. Imagina el tipo de cosas que James y Sirius te hubieran dicho en la cara, o sus amigos, donde sabían que usted podía escucharlos. Imagínese, en lugar de ser cuatro, había cuarenta y nunca se detuvo—.

Las manchas gemelas de ira ardían en las mejillas de Severus, y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Era demasiado fácil de recordar docenas de insultos repugnantes que serían domesticados positivamente por los estándares de Black, y su estómago se revolvió ante la idea de que _su_ Harry los soportara—¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? —Gruñó, poniéndose de pie y merodeando por la habitación.

—Es peor que eso—Dijo Draco—¿No te has dado cuenta de que no va a ninguna parte solo? Ni siquiera para ir al baño, por el bien de Merlín—Dijo con evidente disgusto por sus compañeros—Los que no se están burlando de él están tratando de tocarlo, de ver por sí mismos si es real, o de herirlo un poco si pueden. Los guardianes y Slytherin no tienen ningún problema con Potter. En realidad es un tipo decente, pero tú nunca lo sabrías si escuchas lo que dicen los demás sobre él—.

—Harry no se queja—Intervino Hermione con seriedad—No lo hizo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando todo el mundo pensó que había hecho trampa para entrar. No al año siguiente, cuando todos, incluso el propio Ministro, lo llamaban mentiroso o pensaban que estaba loco. No cuando sospechaba que Draco no estaba sobre nada bueno y nadie le creería—Ella se sonrojó y le lanzó a Draco una mirada de disculpa.

—No me tengas lástima, Granger—Dijo Draco bruscamente—Yo lo estaba y todos aquí lo saben—.

—¿Crees que esto se centra alrededor de Harry, Severus? —Preguntó McGonagall rápidamente, antes de que las viejas discusiones se pudieran repetir.

Severus comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero Draco respondió primero—Harry es parte de su plan, sin duda, pero eso no es todo. Creo que está siendo usado como una distracción. Tener guardianes nos ha mantenido más seguros, y me gustaría agradecer al genio que ideó eso, pero ha llevado a los demás a la clandestinidad—.

—¿Crees que la Casa Slytherin es su objetivo? —Preguntó Sprout, sus ojos crecieron de acero. Los cuatro estudiantes asintieron.

—Entonces necesitamos reunir a los instigadores en este momento e inculcarles el error de sus formas—McGonagall invocó el pergamino y la pluma y comenzó a enumerar los nombres de los estudiantes que tenía intención de cuestionar, comenzando con Andrew Stretton. No consiguió más que escribir el nombre de Seamus cuando el _Patronus_ de Ron saltó a través de la pared, corrió dos veces alrededor de la mesa y saltó sobre ella—Sala Común de Slytherin. ¡Dense prisa! —Siguiendo a sus talones, llegó la liebre de Luna, corriendo por el aire como si un lobo le estuviera mordiendo los talones—¡Necesitamos ayuda en la biblioteca! —.

Mientras todos se ponían de pie, McGonagall gritaba órdenes—Filius, Pomona, miren lo que hay que hacer en la Biblioteca. Severus, Draco, vengan conmigo. Ustedes tres regresen a sus salas comunes de inmediato y vean quién falta—Comenzó a salir de la habitación, deteniéndose cuando Williamson gritó—¿Qué hay de mí? —.

—Ve al Gran Comedor y mantén a todos los que están allí dentro—Ladró mientras los demás avanzaban por la puerta. Arrojó un puñado de polvo Flu al fuego e hizo pasar a Draco y Severus antes de atravesar por sí misma.

El fuego de hechizos atravesó la sala común de Slytherin y su nariz se contrajo ante el olor a ozono. En una esquina, Ron estaba lanzando hechizos de escudo contra tres estudiantes con capuchas mientras simultáneamente intentaba llevar a los estudiantes más jóvenes a través de los túneles a los dormitorios, y en otra esquina, Draco ya estaba batiéndose a duelo con otros dos estudiantes vestidos de negro media cabeza más cortos que él. Una media docena de otros guardianes y Slytherins de años superiores se defendían contra los invasores, y a simple vista parecía que los números eran parejos.

Severus apuntó su varita— _Expelliarmus_ —Dijo con voz fuerte y clara, y dos estudiantes volaron contra la pared, donde rápidamente fueron atados por McGonagall. Se giró rápidamente y comenzó un _Impedimenta_ para acorralar un tercero, pero se detuvo a la mitad, con una expresión peculiar que cruzaba su rostro. Giró rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta sin decir una palabra, dejando a McGonagall, Ron y Draco para restaurar el orden.

Corrió a ciegas por los pasillos, tomando pasajes que no reconoció, mientras se encontraba en medio de un pánico tan abrumador que ya no recordaba su nombre. No tenía una idea clara de a dónde iba, pero el instinto lo llamó. El miedo se alzó en la garganta, casi estrangulándolo, y justo cuando pensó que estaba perdiendo la razón, se encontró al pie de una estrecha escalera, espesas nubes de polvo que salían de su entrada.

—¡Harry! —Severus gritó antes de lanzarse escaleras arriba—¡Harry! —Voló alrededor del tercer rellano y encontró su paso bloqueado por una enorme pila de escombros. Mientras empujaba contra la pila, varios trozos de piedra cayeron desde lo que quedaba del techo y pensó que era mejor dispararle—¡Harry! —Golpeó la pared y se giró para encontrar una forma de rodearla, luego notó una varita de acebo familiar que estaba a varios pasos de distancia.

El terror se aferró al corazón de Severus, y le tomó tres intentos lanzar un _Patronus_ para pedir ayuda. Sabía, estaba absolutamente seguro, que Harry estaba allí y que su vida estaba en juego—Cuando te saque de aquí, estamos teniendo una larga conversación sobre la confianza—Gruñó cuando comenzó a desaparecer rocas y piedras tan rápido como pudo, rezando para que la conversación no fuera unilateral.

Para su sorpresa, Neville y Luna aparecieron momentos después, varitas fuera y respirando con dificultad. Sin una palabra, comenzaron con la sombría tarea. Tomó casi diez minutos para llegar al fondo de la pila, deteniéndose dos veces cuando la mayor parte del techo cedió. Una gran piedra se desprendió y casi aplastó el cráneo de Luna, pero Severus la arrancó de un tirón cuando Neville la hizo pedazos.

Cuando el montón se fue, descubrieron una sección de la pared aún en gran parte intacta y apoyándose precariamente contra la otra pared. Luna se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas. Miró por debajo, encontrando una cabeza de cabello desordenado cubierto de polvo y sangre—¡Está debajo de aquí! —Gritó ella, arrodillándose rápidamente.

Trabajando en conjunto, Severus y Neville levitaron la sección de la pared, esforzándose para mantenerla en alto—Sácalo, Luna—Exigió Severus mientras la pared se agrietaba y amenazaba con caer sobre Harry—No, toma la pared. Lo atraparé—Gritó Neville, acercándose más a donde Harry estaba tendido a varios pasos.

Su magia estaba bien combinada, y en lugar de lanzar su propio hechizo y alterar el delicado equilibrio, Luna tomó la varita de Neville, la pared apenas se tambaleaba cuando ella le transfirió su poder. En general, fue un impresionante toque de magia cooperativa que Severus habría apreciado si no se hubiera convencido de que Harry estaba muerto.

Mientras se arrastraba sobre sus manos y rodillas, Neville agarró a Harry por las axilas y lo deslizó suavemente por las escaleras, lo que pudo hacer hasta que estuvo lejos de la piedra. El rostro de Harry estaba cubierto de sangre, y algunos todavía salían de una profunda herida en el costado de su cabeza. Su brazo izquierdo parecía haber tenido un segundo codo—Déjalo ir—Llamó—Lo tengo—Se inclinó para recoger a Harry, pero Severus lo hizo a un lado, con la cara gris debajo de la capa de mugre.

—No—Dijo Severus—Él es mío—Se arrodilló y tomó a Harry en sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. El bebé eligió ese momento para estirarse y, sintiendo el movimiento, Severus echó a correr, giró a la izquierda y regresó a las mazmorras por donde había venido.

—Por aquí—Gritó Luna, tomando el pasaje a la derecha—Conduce al vestíbulo de entrada. Harry nos lo mostró justo después de que comenzó el período—Los guió a través de un corto laberinto de pasillos y subió un corto tramo de escaleras que hicieron que el corazón de Severus se apretara. Cuando salieron, estaban en la cabecera del corredor que llevaba directamente a la Enfermería.

Entraron en el caos. Más de veinte estudiantes ocuparon camas, todos conscientes, todos respirando—Poppy—Bramó Severus—Harry está herido—.

* * *

—¿Como está él? —Preguntó a Arthur cuando Molly empujó a Severus para ver a Harry con sus propios ojos. Severus escuchó su murmullo suavemente hacia él y la observó mientras alisaba un mechón de cabello antes de sentarse en la silla al lado de su cama y sacar su tejido, sin dejar dudas de que tenía la intención de permanecer allí por el resto de la noche.

La Enfermería estaba callada ahora, a diferencia del caos de esa tarde. Solo Harry permaneció en la enfermería, el resto de los maleficios, hechizos y maldiciones fueron resueltos por Madame Pomfrey una vez que se hubo estabilizado. Las luces se habían atenuado, y el único sonido era el murmullo de la familia de Harry.

—Estará bien—Respondió Severus en voz baja, con los dedos envueltos alrededor de la barandilla de la cama de Harry, pensando que si se lo decía a menudo, a la larga comenzaría a creerlo—Poppy pensó que era mejor ponerlo bajo un hechizo de curación en lugar de administrar pociones. Le llevará más tiempo recuperarse, pero es más seguro. Lo sacará de allí mañana por la tarde—.

Arthur le dio una mirada escrutadora—¿Y tú cómo estás? —.

Severus parpadeó y apartó los ojos de la forma inmóvil—¿Le ruego me disculpe? —.

—Hmm. Sí, lo pensé mucho—Arthur se movió alrededor de Severus y se inclinó para susurrar a Molly, quien levantó la vista de su tejido, frunció el ceño y luego asintió. Luego, Arthur se tomó un momento para mirar a Harry y darle una palmadita en el brazo ileso—Vamos, Severus—Dijo él con voz suave, deteniéndose después de haber avanzado varios pasos.

—Pero...—Severus le dio a Harry una mirada desesperada, pero Molly hizo un pequeño movimiento de espantarlo con su mano y se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo a Arthur fuera de la enfermería a pesar de sus intenciones de lo contrario. Se preguntó si había sido _Imperiado_ , pero no podía imaginar a Molly manejando una maldición tan compleja con un par de agujas de tejer y una madeja de hilo amarillo pálido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó mientras las puertas de la Enfermería se cerraban silenciosamente detrás de él, alargando su paso para alcanzar a su suegro. La idea le pareció surrealista, pero ¿cuándo, pensó, había sido normal su vida? Su parentesco con Harry fue más profundo de lo que se había dado cuenta.

—Excelente pregunta—Respondió Arthur con demasiada alegría—¿Por qué no vamos a tus habitaciones? Admito que me gustaría ver dónde viven Harry y tú—Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, recordando mucho de las conversaciones pasadas.

Severus tomó el liderazgo de Arthur con un suspiro resignado, caminando por el aula de Pociones y por los retorcidos pasajes hasta el lugar que él consideraba su hogar. Apoyó la mano en la puerta y murmuró la contraseña, soltando los encantamientos de protección que mantenían a raya al resto de Hogwarts e invitó a Arthur a entrar.

Fue un momento extraño para Severus. Desde que Voldemort había caído, su vida había sido invadida por un flujo constante de personas a las que se veía obligado a tratar con cierto grado de respeto, y todo había sido obra de Harry. Debería haber estado mucho más resentido, pero aquellos a quienes se les había permitido ingresar a su santuario interno lo habían tratado con amabilidad, incluso Ron Weasley, por cierto. Él no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Arthur, sin embargo, era el único visitante al que se podía considerar como un contemporáneo, ya que su relación con el hombre era de naturaleza filial. Incluso eso debería haber sido extraño, pero Severus encontró que estaba aliviado de tener a alguien en quien podía confiar, sabiendo que Arthur nunca lo juzgaría por sus defectos. Era de esperarse, entonces, que solo antes de Arthur, Severus pudiera permanecer incierto en medio de su habitación, perdido y sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

—¿Te importaría un Whiskey de fuego?—Preguntó Arturo—Sé que Minerva tiene algo escondido. Por lo general le damos una botella para Navidad. Siempre pensé que era una recompensa adecuada para mantener a Fred y George en la fila todos esos años—.

—Tengo algunos de los míos—Respondió Severus rígidamente. Le hizo un gesto a Arthur para que lo siguiera y lo condujo a través de la puerta hacia la pequeña cocina, sacando dos vasos de un armario.

—Severus, ve a limpiarte. Estás cubierto de polvo, sangre y Merlín solo sabe qué más. Puedo encargarme de esto—Arthur le dio una sonrisa comprensiva—Entonces hablaremos un poco—.

Severus asintió y sin decir nada sacó una botella de Old Ogden del armario encima de la nevera, colocándola junto a los vasos. Entró en el baño que compartía con Harry, se quitó la túnica y la tiró al suelo. Se negó a mirarse en el espejo mientras se lavaba las manos, restregaba la mugre y observaba sin expresión cómo el agua fangosa se arremolinaba por el desagüe. En el silencio ensordecedor, era muy consciente del agujero creado por la ausencia de Harry.

Una vez limpio, regresó a la sala y encontró a Arthur sentado en una de las sillas junto al fuego. Severus asintió mientras se sentaba, escuchando el crepitar de las llamas bailando en el hogar, levantando su vaso (limpio, como a él le gustaba) y tomando un sorbo, aceptando la quemadura como una especie de retribución divina.

—¿Cómo estás, Severus? —Arthur preguntó de nuevo en el silencio fácil.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Severus respondiera, y cuando habló, no tuvo nada que ver con la pregunta de Arthur—Poppy dijo que era el niño, su magia. Así fue como supe que estaba en peligro. Un minuto Minerva y yo intentamos tomar el control de la sala común de Slytherin y al siguiente corrí a su rescate. Ronald se comportó bien, por cierto. Deberías estar orgulloso—.

—Entiendo que mantuvo a los niños a salvo—Respondió Arthur con un toque de orgullo paternal.

—¿Sabes que nunca pensé en eso? —Severus continuó, casi como si estuviera confundido por eso—Todo el tiempo que Lovegood, Longbottom y yo intentábamos liberarlo, nunca pensé en el niño. Lo único que importaba era sacarlo a él de debajo de esa pila de rocas—.

—¿Qué le pasó a él, lo sabes? —.

Severus miró fijamente las llamas, girando su whisky en su vaso—Creemos que estaba en una discusión con alguien y desplomar la escalera encima de él. Nadie ha dicho quién lo hizo o por qué, pero creo que está relacionado con el ataque generalizado en mi Casa. No es casualidad que los dos brotes ocurrieron en el mismo momento en que resultó herido—Su rostro se oscureció al considerar una serie de métodos para exigir retribución a los cuarenta y tantos estudiantes que pensaban tomar la justicia en sus propias manos.

—Tiene una conmoción cerebral, y su cuero cabelludo fue cortado por el borde afilado de una roca. Su brazo izquierdo se rompió en tres lugares y sus costillas están magulladas. También parece que se torció un tobillo, pero es demasiado pronto para saberlo. San Mungo advirtió contra el uso de pociones. Poppy consultó con ellos poco después de que lo traje. No saben cómo o si afectarían al niño—.

Severus miró alrededor de la amplia sala de estar, casi el doble del tamaño que tenía antes de casarse. A veces se sentía demasiado grande, como elaborar pociones con un caldero de tamaño incorrecto, pero ahora era intolerable, como si su propia piel no encajara, una sensación que no reconocía como soledad porque nunca antes la había experimentado de verdad.

Arthur observó cómo Severus mantenía sus manos ocupadas, sabiendo lo que representaba, incluso si Severus no lo hacía—Puedes confiar en Poppy para saber de qué se trata—Dijo—Harry está en buenas manos—.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso—Dijo Severus bruscamente—He tenido la mala fortuna de ayudar a Poppy a mantener al moco… Harry…—Su voz se apagó—Manteniendo a Harry a salvo—Se atragantó, cegado por una inesperada emoción. Mientras no dijera el nombre, podría permanecer distante, verlo en abstracto. Referirse a Harry por su nombre lo hizo real.

—No es exactamente lo mismo con él desaparecido, ¿verdad? —Dijo Arthur gentilmente—¿Confío en que ustedes dos todavía se llevan bien? —.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Severus arremetió, repentinamente asustado de haberse revelado demasiado de sí mismo frente a este hombre.

—¿Ya has pensado en envenenarlo? —Hubo un brillo de salvia en los ojos de Arthur, y Severus sospechó que era el resultado de un poco de magia más allá de su comprensión.

—No—Dijo rotundamente—Sí. A veces. No muy a menudo—Severus suspiró—No lo estamos haciendo bien, Arthur—Admitió, desechando el poco orgullo que le quedaba para buscar consejo de alguien que se había casado cuando Severus era un niño—Cuando Harry se mudó por primera vez, habló casi constantemente, sin querer saber si quería escuchar o no. Ahora, apenas puedo quitarle dos palabras. Se ha retraído y no sé qué decirle—.

Arthur acarició su barbilla mientras miraba a Severus—Harry sabe cómo estar solo, mejor que ser un compañero. Pensaría que eres de la misma manera. Charla con él, Severus, incluso si crees que no tienes nada que decir. Comparte tus pensamientos con él. ¿Le permites que te ayude? —.

—No con la elaboración de pociones. Absolutamente no. No lo quiero cerca del laboratorio—Dijo Severus bruscamente—Es demasiado peligroso para él—.

—¿Entiende que es por eso por lo que no le permites que te ayude? Sé lo exigente que eres un instructor, Severus. Has enseñado a mis siete hijos, y hasta Ginny, no hicieron más que quejarse de lo imposible que era cumplir con tus normas—.

—Harry es mi marido—Dijo Severus con vehemencia—Más allá de eso, está teniendo a mi hijo. Hay ingredientes almacenados allí que son letales. Podría morir simplemente al abrir el frasco equivocado. Sabe que el laboratorio está prohibido—.

—Entiendo eso, Severus—Dijo Arthur con su calma imperturbable habitual—¿Lo hace él? —.

—Por supuesto—Dijo bruscamente, incluso cuando frunció el ceño y recordó los días en que Harry había reclutado a un equipo de estudiantes talentosos para que hiciera su elaboración por él. Había expulsado a Harry del laboratorio durante el período en que Harry no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, demasiado asustado de que el cansancio de Harry pudiera resultar en un error catastrófico—No, nunca expliqué mis razones—Enmendó.

Arthur tomó un sorbo de su whisky y lo disfrutó con el aire de quien lo consideraba un capricho raro—Si puedo ser tan atrevido, y hablando como alguien que ha logrado mantener feliz a Molly durante treinta años, Harry necesita escuchar lo que sientes por él. Si nada más, Severus, dile que lo extrañamos—.

Apuró su vaso y le dio al fuego una sonrisa de satisfacción—Ve a dormir un poco. Molly se sentará con Harry; Thestrals salvajes no pueden alejarla de su costado cuando está herido, y serás más útil para él si estás descansado. Si te parece bien, Simplemente transfiguraré el sofá y dormiré allí. No será la primera vez—.

—Preferiría volver a la Enfermería. Mi familia está...—Una mirada extraña retorció los rasgos de Severus y se sentó, agarrando los brazos de la silla con fuerza—Mi familia—.

—Te necesitaremos—Dijo Arthur firmemente—Dijiste que Poppy no despertará a Harry hasta mañana. Lo mejor es dormir ahora si puedes. No lo harás mañana, no si está despierto y con dolor. Él te necesitará entonces, y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué ladrarás, gruñirás y harás todo lo que esté a tu alcance para ayudarlo—.

—No lo negaré—Dijo Severus, dejándose caer en la silla—Muy bien, Arthur. Mi dormitorio está a través de esa puerta—Señaló a la puerta cerca del extremo más alejado de la habitación—Primera puerta a la izquierda. Por favor, despiérteme si Poppy llama—Bajó el vaso y se puso de pie con cansancio, sin ganas de dormir en una cama vacía—Gracias, Arthur. Te veré en la mañana—.

* * *

—Duerme con la frecuencia que necesites, evita las comidas pesadas durante unos días y, si tienes algún dolor de cabeza, ven a verme—Pomfrey le dirigió a Harry una mirada de advertencia antes de enfocar sus agudos ojos en Severus—Ni una sola poción para él sin mi aprobación. No me importa que seas el Maestro de Pociones más joven en tres generaciones, no eres ni un medimago ni un Sanador—.

—Si Harry requiere pociones, entonces él...—.

—Está bien—Interrumpió Harry cansadamente mientras se abotonaba la túnica—No tomaré nada sin consultar contigo primero—Le dijo a Pomfrey—Y nada que Severus no haya hecho él mismo—Se arrodilló y se ató los zapatos, levantando la vista cuando Severus le ofreció una mano.

Severus no soltó la mano de Harry una vez que Harry se puso de pie, pensando que Harry estaba demasiado pálido para estar fuera de la cama. Era lo suficientemente egoísta como para admitir, interiormente, que prefería tener a Harry en casa, donde pertenecía, en lugar de la Enfermería, bajo el cuidado de Poppy Pomfrey—La poción para el dolor de cabeza no le hará daño al niño—Dijo enfáticamente.

—Harry tuvo una conmoción cerebral, Severus. Sus dolores de cabeza no serán causados por la tensión—Respondió ella con severidad.

—¿Quiero apostar? —Murmuró Harry, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Severus lo escuchara—¿Podemos bajar a las mazmorras ahora? ¿Por favor? —Se dirigió a la puerta, dejando que Severus obtuviera las últimas instrucciones para el cuidado de Harry de parte de Pomfrey.

Severus dejó a Poppy mientras ella seguía revisando la lista de los terribles… síntomas a los que debía prestar atención en caso de que Harry empeorara, y salió de la enfermería con grandes zancadas, con sus túnicas revoloteando detrás de él. Alcanzó a Harry antes de que llegaran al final del pasillo y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry mientras él se colocaba a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban a través de los retorcidos pasajes de las mazmorras, sus pasos lentos, y cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Harry estaba visiblemente marcado—¿Preferirías quedarte aquí o acostarte en nuestra cama? —Preguntó Severus neutralmente mientras escoltaba a Harry por la puerta. Se sintió incómodo, casi grosero, aliviado de tener a Harry en casa donde pertenecía, pero incapaz de romper la pared que los separaba.

—La cama, creo—Respondió Harry. Hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro—¿Vienes conmigo? ¿A menos que estés ocupado? —Añadió inseguro.

Severus pensó en las pociones que necesitaban elaborarse y los ensayos que necesitaban corrección y negó con la cabeza—No, no estoy ocupado—Dijo y fue recompensado, si pudiera llamarlo así, con una sonrisa pálida. Su mano fue a la espalda de Harry y lo ayudó a entrar en su habitación. Minutos más tarde, él tenía a Harry metido en la cama y rodeado de media docena de almohadas.

Desapareció en su laboratorio y regresó un momento después con un frasco grueso lleno con pasta espesa amarilla—Esto es tópico—Explicó Severus mientras se sentaba en el centro de la cama junto a Harry—Y por lo tanto, técnicamente no es una poción. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Date la vuelta, por favor, tanto como puedas—.

—Extraño dormir sobre mi estómago—Comentó Harry en voz baja mientras se movía, de espaldas a Severus—Bueno, acostado. Se está acurrucando. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. No es tan fácil ahora. ¿Está Pomfrey segura de que está bien? —Había más que un rastro de preocupación en la voz de Harry, y Severus se acercó y apretó el hombro de Harry.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse—Severus movió las mantas y se encogió al ver la espalda de Harry. Los hechizos de curación que Pomfrey había usado eran poderosos, pero ella los había usado en la peor de las heridas de Harry, dejando todos los bultos y moretones más pequeños para curarse por sí mismos. Fue algo bueno, decidió Severus, que Harry hubiera estado inconsciente por un tiempo; Él nunca habría descansado de otra manera. Sumergió sus dedos en la loción y comenzó a frotarla en una contusión del tamaño de una toronja.

>> Después de que Poppy estuviera segura de que te recuperarías—Dijo Severus en voz baja mientras trabajaba con la pasta—Les dije a Molly y a Arthur que te habías lesionado. No necesitaba pedirles que vinieran aquí; llegaron ni diez minutos después de que había contactado con ellos—.

—¿Los llamaste? —Preguntó Harry—Pensé que Ron... o... Ginny debió haberlo hecho—Dejó escapar un gemido cuando Severus encontró un punto sensible.

—No. Usé el Flu en la enfermería para hacerlo—Severus recogió más pasta y comenzó a suavizarla hasta dejar una marca lívida en la espalda de Harry—Hablé con Arthur mientras Molly se sentaba contigo. Él te considera uno de los suyos, sabes—.

Harry estiró el cuello y miró por encima del hombro a Severus—Lo sé. Los Weasley me han tratado como familia desde el Primer Año. ¿Por qué me dices esto? —Preguntó, moviéndose bajo la mano de Severus—Ya sabes todo esto. Incluso fuiste con ellos para ver si estaba bien con ellos si nos casáramos. No puedo creer que quisieras—Agregó.

La ira estalló en el pecho de Severus, pero él inhaló lentamente y la dejó a un lado. Tenía una agenda, e incluso si Harry no tenía idea de que había llegado el momento de la conversación que habían estado posponiendo durante demasiado tiempo, estaba decidido a que Harry entendiera la naturaleza de su matrimonio—Quería casarme contigo por la misma razón por la que me vi impelido a rescatarte—.

—Porque era lo correcto—Respondió Harry rotundamente—También habría sacado a Lucius de ahí abajo. Sin embargo, no a Bellatrix. O a Tom—Agregó.

—No seas un imbécil, P… Harry—Dijo Severus con brusquedad—Encontré a mi familia enterrada bajo varias toneladas de roca. _Mi familia_... ¡y por lo que sabía, ambos estaban muertos! —Arrojó el frasco de pasta contra la pared del fondo, donde explotó con un fuerte sonido. Levantando las rodillas, Severus hundió la cara en sus brazos cruzados.

—Madame Pomfrey dice que está bien—Dijo Harry, aturdido, con cautela, extendiendo una mano tentativa sobre el brazo de Severus.

La cabeza de Severus se levantó y sus ojos ardieron—Ese no es el punto—Gruñó mientras Harry retiraba su mano apresuradamente. Echó un vistazo al lío amarillo que caía por la pared y su labio se curvó, encontrando que era un resumen adecuado de su vida hasta la fecha—Nunca ha sido el punto—Se arrojó de la cama y se paseó por la habitación—Ejercita tu cerebro por una vez e intenta imaginar si nuestras posiciones se invirtieran—.

Harry rodó sobre su espalda y luchó para sentarse, las mantas se agruparon sobre su regazo, su torso desnudo—No—Dijo bruscamente—Viví con ese pensamiento todo el verano. Lo vi en la sala común cuando esos Ravenclaw dejaron entrar a los Boggarts. No tengo que imaginarlo; ya sé que me destruiría si algo te pasara. No has estado escuchando si crees que no lo haría—.

—No has estado escuchando en absoluto—Severus disparó mientras continuaba caminando por la habitación, con sus ojos negros como el carbón—Temía que estuvieras muerto. Tú. No el bebé. Tú. No importa lo que diga, tú eres el que continúa devolviéndole todo al niño. Te dije que te habría cortejado. Te dije que me habría casado contigo, incluso si el niño nunca hubiera sucedido. Una vez creíste que nunca te mentiría, que nunca te mentí, pero no me creerás en esto. ¿Por qué? —.

La habitación quedó completamente inmóvil mientras Harry miraba, con la boca abierta, los ojos muy abiertos. Sus iris de color verde botella se oscurecieron como si el sol se hubiera desvanecido detrás de una gruesa pared de nubes, y él bajó su mirada al vientre redondeado—Es más fácil no hacerlo—Admitió debidamente—Me asusté cuando pensé que esto era Voldemort—Se asomó en el estómago e hizo una mueca cuando el bebé se estiró—Pero cuando no fue... es difícil no sentirse como un fenómeno, y luego todo sucedió tan rápido—Volvió los ojos suplicantes a Severus.

Severus caminó alrededor del extremo de la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón al lado de Harry—Fue doloroso saber por Draco y Hermione que tus compañeros te están atacando. Ambos sabemos que _El Profeta_ no te hizo ningún favor, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —.

—No sabía que sería tan malo—Dijo Harry con tristeza. Intentó levantar las piernas como lo había hecho Severus, pero no pudo más. Suspiró y se deslizó en la cama, girándose de lado y extendiendo su mano con cautela para descansar sobre la rodilla de Severus—Pensé que sería como, no sé, Quinto Año o algo así. Casi nadie me creía, aunque tenía a Voldemort en la cabeza la mitad del tiempo, Umbridge era una maldita pesadilla y no podía ir a Dumbledore porque estaba demasiado ocupado—.

>> No ha sido muy diferente, en realidad. Sobre todo, solo dicen mierda, y puedo manejar eso. Es el empuje y el toque lo que realmente no me gusta— La mano de Harry se apretó por un momento en la pierna de Severus—Hubo algunos que piensan que el Ministerio debería matarlo cuando nazca. O piensan que va a tener dos cabezas o convertirse en una salamandra o algo así. Eso es más difícil de excluir. No me importa lo que diga la gente sobre mí, realmente no, pero no puedo ignorarlo cuando hablan del bebé. O sobre nosotros. Supongo que pensé que no deberías tener que escucharlo también—.

Mientras Harry hablaba, Severus se quitó las botas y se quitó las túnicas, tirándolas de manera casual, dejándose el habitual pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Se subió junto Harry y se acurrucó detrás de él, su mano se posó protectoramente sobre el estómago de Harry. Como si supiera que él estaba allí, el bebé se movió cuando Harry se apretó contra él, con el pesado edredón que los separaba—No se trata de si debo o no—Murmuró con voz calmada—Es cuestión de confiar en mí lo suficiente como para decirme cuándo algo te preocupa—.

—¿Y empeorar las cosas? —Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—El hecho de que no me guste algo no significa que no pueda manejarlo. He aguantado mucho peor que esto—.

Había algo de eso en los años de Harry en Hogwarts. Severus no lo sabía. Cada calamidad que le sucedió al niño había sido diseccionada después por Albus, con Severus proporcionando su habitual comentario mordaz para el beneficio de mantener su distancia—¿Cómo te cayó esa pared? —Preguntó, aunque sus palabras ahora tenían una ventaja—Escuché lo que le dijiste a Poppy. Espero escuchar toda la verdad esta vez—.

Severus sintió a Harry ponerse rígido contra él—¿Qué tiene que ver el uno con el otro? —Preguntó con cautela.

—En el Tercer Año, Draco Malfoy y su banda de cretinos intentaron asustarte lo suficiente como para que te cayeras de la escoba—Dijo Severus con fuerza—En Quinto Año, su pequeño escuadrón Inquisitorial trató de que te expulsaran—.

—Era el Escuadrón Inquisitorial de Umbridge—Murmuró Harry. Se quitó las gafas, las arrojó sobre la mesita de noche y bostezó.

—El punto es que la mayoría de tus visitas a la Enfermería fueron un resultado directo del Señor Oscuro, a pesar de Lockhart. Las paredes del castillo no se caen. Las escaleras no se derrumban. No por sí mismas—.

Hubo un pesado silencio y cuando Harry trató de sentarse, Severus lo sostuvo—¿Qué te pasó, Harry? —Giró la barbilla de Harry para poder mirar directamente a esos claros ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de la madre de Harry.

Harry luchó por irse, pero Severus lo sostuvo rápido, cuidando de no dañar más las costillas doloridas de Harry—Puedo manejarlo yo mismo—Dijo Harry entre dientes—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo—.

—¿Entonces te das cuenta de que los Slytherins fueron atacados en su propia sala común y en la Biblioteca en el mismo momento en que la escalera cedió? ¿Que esto no fue un evento aleatorio? —Gruñó Severus suavemente, nariz con nariz con Harry.

El color desapareció de la ya pálida cara de Harry y se hundió, mientras que detrás de sus ojos Severus podía ver que su mente estaba acelerada—¿Quién fue? ¿Han dicho algo? —Preguntó en un susurro cercano.

—Harry…—Dijo Severus, su advertencia clara. Sabía que Harry tenía un dolor genuino; lo vio al acecho en el fondo, desechándose en sus ojos ligeramente entornados y surcos en su frente que no tenían nada que ver con la preocupación—¿Por qué los estás protegiendo? —.

—Porque nadie los está escuchando—Dijo Harry con fiereza—Porque si es quien creo que es, todos perdieron a alguien o fueron heridos de gravedad aquí. Hemos continuado, todos nosotros. Hemos intentado hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero no lo es. Sir Nicholas dice que hay tres o cuatro fantasmas nuevos, ¿sabían eso? Les dije que esto sucedería, y es mucho mejor de lo que podría haber sido, pero no les estamos ayudando—.

>>¿Van a ser expulsados, sabes? —Continuó Harry con voz áspera—Porque no deberían serlo. No saben cómo pedir ayuda, ¿no entiendes? Ron y Ginny entienden cómo se sienten, pero Ron y Ginny sabían lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cuántos de los demás realmente sabían qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuántos de ellos entienden lo horrible que podría haber sido si Voldemort hubiera ganado? —.

Un fuerte escalofrío se apoderó de ellos, y la expresión de Severus se volvió invernal—Hice lo mejor que pude para proteger a los estudiantes de lo peor de los abusos de los Carrow. Tal vez hubieran preferido que el Señor Oscuro hubiera hecho su hogar aquí en Hogwarts en lugar de en la Mansión Malfoy. Eso casi se convirtió en la verdad de eso, si Lucius no hubiera requerido más humillación en las manos del Señor Oscuro—.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo—Interrumpió Harry—No es tu culpa. Sé lo que hiciste para proteger a todos. Ginny me dijo. También Neville y Luna. Pero personas reales murieron aquí. No solo Fred, Lupin y Tonks. Lavender Brown está muerta y Parvati todavía la llora. Colin Creevey, Vincent Crabbe, ambos muertos. Enviamos a la mayoría de los estudiantes a Hogsmeade esa noche, pero, Severus, casi todos salieron heridos—.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver con los ataques a mis alumnos? —Gruñó Severus—Has destruido al Señor Oscuro y sus Horrocruxes. La guerra terminó. Seguimos adelante—.

Harry se volvió hacia los brazos de Severus y le tocó ligeramente la cara—Sé que sueñas con él. Dumbledore, quiero decir—El tragó—A veces sueño que tiene ojos rojos y sin nariz. Sev, ¿qué pasa si el Sombrero Seleccionador está mal? —.

El horror brilló en las profundidades de los ojos de Severus, pero recuperó la compostura y negó con la cabeza—No. El Sombrero Seleccionador está bien. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido y tú llevas a mi hijo—Su mirada se agudizó—El Señor Oscuro no me habría alertado de tu peligro; el niño lo hizo—.

—¿Y tus sueños? —Harry insistió—No nos hemos movido, como tampoco lo han hecho los demás. No estoy seguro de que lo hagamos, no del todo. Tienes que hablar con la Profesora McGonagall. Dile que sabes por qué sucedió y que no deberían ser expulsados. Tal vez deberían mudarse a la Casa Slytherin, para que vean que es solo una Casa como las demás—.

—¿Dejen las víboras en el nido? —Se burló Severus—¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? A Minerva le gustaría restaurar la paz, no incitar otra guerra—.

—Cincuenta Slytherins, cincuenta guardianes, ¿y cuántas personas estaban causando problemas? —Contrarrestó Harry—Habla con ella. Ella fue la Subdirectora de Dumbledore durante años, incluso durante la primera guerra. Tal vez tenga algunas ideas de entonces—.

—No sabemos mucho en este momento—Respondió Severus—Tienes una teoría, nada más, y hasta que hayan sido cuestionados, no sabremos por qué atacaron a mis estudiantes. Podría ser un esfuerzo para desacreditarme o echar una mano sobre Hogwarts, pero no nos sirve de nada las suposiciones—Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Harry—Del mismo modo que no haré suposiciones sobre la escalera, sino que esperaré a que me cuentes _lo que pasó_ —.

—¿Volvemos a eso otra vez? Estoy bien, solo un poco dolorido es todo, y Madame Pomfrey dice que debería estar mejor para el fin de semana. ¿Qué bien va a hacer decírtelo? —La expresión de Harry se endureció, sus labios se apretaron en una línea delgada, sus ojos se amotinaron.

—Depende de por qué te niegas a hacerlo—Respondió Severus, más que dispuesto a presionar a Harry todo lo necesario para obtener las respuestas que buscaba. Sus instintos le advirtieron que el peligro para Harry empeoraría si se daba por vencido, y se negó a permitir que Harry fuera la última víctima de una guerra que creía que había terminado meses atrás—¿Por qué no confías en mí? —Le pregunto suavemente.

—No quiero que nadie se meta en problemas por mi culpa—Respondió Harry en voz baja—No puedes protegerme de esto más de lo que Dumbledore podría evitar que todos usen las insignias de “Potter Apesta”. Tienes que mantenerte al margen—.

—¿No ves la diferencia entre bromas infantiles y un atentado contra tu vida? —Exigió Severus—Albus sabía que las insignias...—Dejó de hablar y se sentó en la cama, con sus largas piernas dobladas frente a él, mirando a Harry pensativamente—Crees que veo esto como un asunto disciplinario, que me iré aquí una vez que haya reunido la información que necesito y se la presente a Minerva como un hecho consumado—Dijo lentamente.

Observó con atención mientras Harry se movía de nuevo y apartaba los ojos. No habían discutido las consecuencias de un matrimonio entre un profesor y un estudiante de ninguna manera significativa, teniendo en cuenta que ambos entenderían dónde se encontraban los límites. Albus Dumbledore había borrado muchas de esas líneas durante el Sexto Año de Harry, tratándolo más como un colega que a un estudiante, y Severus supuso que esperaba obtener los beneficios de esa relación.

>> Aquí—Continuó Severus después de una pausa—Somos Harry y Severus. Es importante que entiendas esto. No soy el profesor Snape, tú no eres el señor P-rince—Exhaló con fuerza a través de su nariz—Confío en que sepas lo que quise decir—.

—Pero no eres S-everus. Tonto Contrato—Murmuró Harry—Solo di lo que quieres decir—Se frotó la frente y se estremeció un poco.

Severus se bajó de la cama y terminó de desvestirse antes de volver a subirse y colocar a Harry entre sus piernas—Recuéstate contra mí—Instruyó y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de Harry con movimientos largos y relajantes—Te daría un remedio para el dolor de cabeza, pero no lo pondría más allá de Poppy para tener un encantamiento de monitorización en ti.

>> Lo que estoy a punto de decir sonará dolorosamente obvio—Continuó Severus—Pero estamos casados, y si queremos que sea un éxito, debemos establecer algunos límites. No se puede pensar en mí como profesor de Hogwarts en estas habitaciones, como tampoco puedo considerarte como uno de mis estudiantes. Significas mucho más para mí que eso—Era más fácil confesar ese sentimiento cuando no tenía que encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

—¿Yo… qué? —Harry trató de girar la cabeza para mirar a Severus, pero Severus clavó sus pulgares en el nudo de tensión en la base del cuello de Harry y lo impidió cuidadosamente—Pero tú eres mi profesor—Dijo mientras dejaba caer la barbilla contra su pecho—Merlín, eso se siente bien. Y yo soy tu estudiante. ¿Cuál es el sentido de fingir que no lo soy? —.

—No me has dicho que estás siendo acosado. No me dijiste qué precipitó tu vuelo imprudente la otra noche. Todavía no me has dicho cómo llegaste a ser enterrado bajo una montaña de escombros. Hay dos posibles razones para esto: o no confías en mí lo suficiente como para confiármelo, o estás tratando de proteger a otros estudiantes de mí. Si es lo último, es porque temes que buscaré una retribución contra aquellos que han dañado a mi Amado, o crees que buscaré emitir detenciones o intentar expulsar a los responsables—Mientras hablaba, el toque de Severus se hizo más fuerte hasta que Harry inspiró bruscamente y se estremeció—Me disculpo. No tenía la intención de lastimarte—.

—No, no es eso—Dijo Harry rápidamente—Lo que acabas de decir, ¿lo dijiste en serio? —Preguntó vacilante.

El corazón de Severus comenzó a tronar en su pecho mientras revisaba las palabras que había elegido para su diatriba. Sus manos temblaron cuando se movieron a través de la espesa masa del cabello negro de Harry y su boca se secó—No acostumbro a decir cosas que no quiero decir—Respondió, esperando, _rogando_ que pudiera desviar a Harry para que no discutiera asuntos del corazón—Pero estamos discutiendo los límites, entre otras cosas. No puedo apoyarte adecuadamente si no me permites hacerlo—.

Harry extendió la mano y guió a Severus hacia abajo para que estuvieran envueltos alrededor de él—Comienza como quieres seguir, si te estoy entendiendo bien—Se acurrucó contra el pecho de Severus, con los dedos entrelazados a través de Severus. Estuvo callado por mucho tiempo, y Severus detestaba romper el silencio.

>> Fue Seamus—Dijo Harry finalmente, con voz ronca, y Severus sabía lo difícil que era para Harry. Él rozó un beso contra la cabeza de Harry—Estaba buscando a Hermione, ya que no tuve la oportunidad de contarle ese día en la Sala de los Menesteres. Subí a la sala común de Gryffindor y él me siguió—.

>> Traté de ignorarlo, realmente lo hice, pero él no lo aceptó, así que me volví y le dije que me dejara en paz y que yo haría lo mismo. Él lanzó una maldición, la bloqueé y luego lancé una atadura de cuerpo y lo dejé. Lo solté en la parte superior de la escalera y continué. Debí haberlo dejado allí, creo, pero no creí que me siguiera a las mazmorras—.

>> Estaba a mitad de camino a casa cuando lanzó otra maldición y sacó mi varita de mi mano. Dijo algo, pero no sé a qué se refería. Dijo que cada vez que me mira, ve a Carrow y todavía puedo sentir sus manos sobre él. Luego me dijo que lo enfermo. Golpeó el techo, me golpeó con un hechizo de bloqueo de piernas y tú sabes el resto—.

>> Seamus tiene una cabeza caliente, sí, pero nunca ha sido cruel, no es así. No nos llevamos tan bien en el Quinto Año, principalmente porque dije que su madre estaba equivocada, pero se unió al ED y lo hizo muy bien, y pensé que todo estaba bien, bueno, mejor. Sé que me culpa por no estar aquí el año pasado, pero no podría haber hecho el trabajo que Dumbledore me dio si me hubiera quedado—.

—Permanecer en Hogwarts hubiera sido temerario en el mejor de los casos—Coincidió Severus cuando sus brazos se apretaron perceptiblemente alrededor de Harry—Ese Seamus dijo que todavía puede sentir que las manos de Carrow sobre él, es inquietante. No he oído hablar de ningún caso de abuso físico por parte de ellos, eran parciales a _Cruciatus_ , pero dado su disfrute de torturar a los más débiles que ellos mismos, no puedo, en toda conciencia, decir que está fuera del ámbito de lo posible, aunque para ser claro, no consideré a los estudiantes en riesgo debido a esa monstruosidad en particular. ¿Qué piensas hacer a continuación? —.

—¿Hunh? —Harry alzó la vista, desconcertado—Todavía estoy de vuelta donde lo llamaste “Seamus”—Dijo aturdido—Nunca llamas a la gente por sus nombres—.

—Draco, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Ron—Dijo Severus—Uso sus nombres cuando están en nuestra casa. Cuando el motivo de su presencia aquí es de naturaleza social. Si desean hablar conmigo en calidad de profesor, jefe de la casa o director adjunto, pueden visitarme en mi oficina durante las horas publicadas, donde se referirán a mí como el Profesor Prince y yo a ellos por sus apellidos. Pero estoy hablando con mi esposo sobre un problema que está teniendo con un colega que resulta ser un estudiante, aunque no uno mío—.

Harry se incorporó y se giró torpemente para sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Severus, y cuando se encontró con los ojos de Severus, Harry estaba nadando—Esta es la primera vez desde la boda que me siento como si estuviéramos realmente casados. Como si pudiera poner fotos en la chimenea si quisiera. O invitar a amigos—.

Miró a Severus y sus ojos estaban sombríos—Ron me dijo ayer...—Sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca—Me refiero al viernes. Olvidé qué día era. Él dijo que tenía que arreglarlo. No sabía que te estaba lastimando, pero no estoy seguro de que pensara que te importara lo suficiente como para quererlo. Te amo, pero no creo que haya hecho mucho para demostrarlo. No desde que comenzó el término, de todos modos—Él sollozó y murmuró suavemente—Lo siento—.

Severus extendió la mano y alisó un mechón del cabello de Harry—No lo sientas. Es difícil para los dos. Como Arthur me recordó, ninguno de nosotros es del tipo que pedimos ayuda cuando se la necesita tan desesperadamente, pero debemos aprender a trabajar juntos—.

—Aunque va en ambos sentidos, Severus—Dijo Harry—Eso significa que también me dices cosas. ¿Cómo puedo aprender a confiar en ti si no confías en mí? —.

Severus le dirigió a Harry una mirada escrutadora mientras sus manos vagaban ociosamente sobre la espalda de Harry. Su piel estaba fría y Severus frunció el ceño—¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente? —Sin esperar una respuesta, llevó a Harry a la cama, asegurándose de que estaba cómodo y cubierto antes de estirarse a su lado—¿Mejor? —.

Harry asintió y tiró de una almohada bajo su cabeza, refunfuñando por no poder acostarse como quería—Sí, pero no quiero irme a dormir. Me gusta hablar contigo—.

Una rara sonrisa apareció en la cara de Severus, y su rostro se suavizó. Esperaba que Harry entendiera que también estaba encontrando este momento juntos un placer—¿Se te ha ocurrido que confío en ti? Simplemente no tengo nada importante que decirte—Como si respondiera al instinto, se acercó de nuevo para tocar a Harry, sintiendo una necesidad anhelante de mantenerlo cerca.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa—¿Ni siquiera para quejarte de la clase de TIMOS? ¿O qué hay de las reuniones de personal? —.

—Ni siquiera entonces—Respondió Severus—Los Quintos Años son sus habituales idiotas. Este año tengo tres que muestran una promesa genuina. El resto solo quiere rendir el examen de Pociones y hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para lograrlo con un Aceptable para que nunca más tengan que volver a preparar. Y las reuniones de personal están considerablemente más tranquilas ahora que no debemos preocuparnos por el próximo intento del Señor Oscuro contra tu vida—.

—¿De qué hablas ahora? —Preguntó Harry, muy interesado, aunque Severus no tenía idea de por qué lo estaría. Lo único positivo que podía decir sobre ellos era que no eran tan aburridos como el plan de estudios de Primer Año. ¿Qué fue eso de los morteros que los niños de once años encontraban tan difíciles?

—Los temas de discusión para nuestra última reunión incluyeron una evaluación del plan del Sombrero Seleccionador, una conversación sobre cómo encontrar un asistente para Argus Filch, otra solicitud de Sybill para una vara de adivinación, y Minerva le recordó a Williamson y Wimple que estaría observando sus clases pronto—Ante la mención de Williamson, Severus vio que la cara de Harry se oscureció y sus sospechas se despertaron—Usted mencionó su curso de Defensa una vez antes—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Es la razón por la que salí a volar—Le contó a Severus sobre la clase del viernes, sobre la poción y su insistencia en que Draco la desvaneciera antes de que Williamson pudiera recogerla. Cuando terminó su relato, Severus estaba furioso—No me asociaré con él, Severus. No confío en él—Lanzó un profundo suspiro—No he tenido mucha suerte con los instructores de Defensa—.

—Minerva le dijo explícitamente que no usara pociones en clase, y que los enlaces de pareja no están en el currículo del Ministerio para la Defensa, ni siquiera en el nivel EXTASIS—Gruñó Severus—¿Te importa si le pido a Minerva que observe sus clases de Séptimo Año la próxima semana? O ...—Sus ojos oscuros brillaron peligrosamente—Tal vez debería sugerir que ella observe Transfiguración y que yo observe las clases de Defensa—Su sonrisa era positivamente malvada—A cada uno su propia especialidad—.

—¿Estás hablando como Severus o como el Profesor Prince? —Preguntó Harry dudoso—Porque si estás pensando en interferir, no lo hagas. De lo contrario, todo lo que dijiste sobre los límites no fue cierto—.

Severus le dio a Harry una larga mirada, levantando una ceja mientras movía su mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Harry—Si lo recuerdas, dije: “¿Te importa si le pregunto a Minerva?” No me involucraré en esto hasta que hayamos hablado al respecto y ambos estemos satisfechos con cualquier plan que diseñemos para contrarrestar cualquier plan que Williamson parezca estar incubando—.

El alivio inundó los ojos de Harry y cubrió la mano de Severus con la suya—Gracias—Dijo en voz baja—Me encantaría ver la cara de Williamson si nos asociamos para estos ejercicios, pero ¿qué hay de tus propias clases? Mi clase de Defensa se reúne al mismo tiempo que tus clases de Cuarto Año—.

—Hmm, y Draco y Hermione tienen a la Defensa contigo—Severus pensó por un momento, y luego le dio a Harry una mirada especulativa—¿Crees que se podría persuadir a George para que salga de la tienda por unas horas? ¿Hay alguien que pueda verla si él no está? —.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y parpadeó—¿Dejarías que George supervisara a tus alumnos de cuarto año de Pociones? ¿George Weasley? Eso es completamente demente. ¿Estás seguro de que no te golpearon en la cabeza algunas veces rescatándome? Esas rocas son pesadas—.

—Las únicas lesiones que sufrí al rescatarte fueron los nervios destrozados y las uñas desgarradas—Dijo Severus secamente—¿Sabes si George puede salir de la tienda o debería preguntarle a Molly? —Tuvo cuidado de mantener su rabia a fuego lento en su voz, fuera de su toque. Williamson había sido un instructor competente, aunque un poco demasiado enamorado del manual de procedimientos de los Aurores, pero desde el comienzo del período, había estado tratando de insinuarse en la vida de Severus de una manera que Severus encontraba más desagradable.

Severus observó las rápidas emociones que cruzaban la cara de Harry. Había culpa, sin duda, y más incredulidad de lo que él creía justificado. Y amor. Más amor del que nunca había sido testigo, más de lo que jamás se le había dado sin esperar nada a cambio. Fue casi doloroso darse cuenta de que, a pesar de las dudas de Harry, a pesar del poco afecto que dio a cambio, Severus seguía siendo amado.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry, su voz tensa—No entiendo. ¿Tú? ¿Vas a dejar a los Cuartos Años con George? No pensé que te agradara—.

—Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él en Navidad—Respondió Severus, las líneas en su rostro se profundizaron mientras ocultaba sus pensamientos detrás de barreras cuidadosamente construidas—Hablamos por un rato sobre Fred, sobre Hogwarts, sobre la guerra y mi parte en ella. Hablamos un poco sobre su tienda y los productos que quiere desarrollar. Hablamos de ti. Él te ama, y su afecto no es enteramente fraternal—.

Harry comenzó y sus ojos se ensancharon—Él nunca... espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no del todo fraternal? —.

Severus sonrió y acarició a Harry gentilmente—Parece que hay una línea distinta entre el amor familiar y la amistad dentro del clan Weasley, y la línea parece estar dibujada entre los gemelos. Por lo que se me ha dado a entender, Fred parecía pensar que necesitabas atención. George no estaba de acuerdo. Incluso tu relación con Ginny había funcionado...--.

—No es muy probable—Interrumpió Harry—Aunque ella fue muy rápida en aceptarme—.

—Como debería ser. Pero como estaba diciendo, George, como Ron, te vería como un amigo íntimo: “Mejores amigos” por así decirlo. Fred habría pensado en ti como un hermano pequeño, como Percy, Bill y Charlie lo hacen—.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron—Eres realmente bueno en eso, sabes. Tomar lo que he dicho y hacerlo para que no sea sobre ti. Todavía no sé si te agrada George o no—.

—Me agrada—Era una palabra tan inadecuada para describir cómo Severus consideraba a quienes le importaban, y si la palabra escapaba de sus labios, lo aceptaría como una señal de que no estaba actuando de acuerdo con su propia voluntad—Lo respeto y le tengo una cierta consideración—Dijo lentamente.

—Puedes decir “me agrada”, sabes—Dijo Harry con un desconcertante grado de presciencia y una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Preferiría ser chaperón en otro Baile de Navidad—Respondió Severus con un pequeño estremecimiento—Debería pensar que tú, de todas las personas, sabrías que tengo a muchas personas en alta estima, que soy capaz de ser cordial cuando la ocasión lo requiera—.

—¿Te agrada Hermione? —Preguntó Harry—Sé que Ron no se ha cubierto de gloria exactamente, pero Hermione ha sido genial—.

—Sí, fue encantadora cuando se negó a hablar contigo durante meses porque no le habías revelado tu sexualidad antes de que estuvieras preparada para hacerlo—Respondió Severus con desdén—Aunque, admitiré que Hermione es una amiga leal y honesta que enfrentará las verdades difíciles de frente. En muchos sentidos, me recuerda a Albus—Se quedó en silencio por un momento—Lo extraño terriblemente—Severus miró hacia otro lado por un momento, solo para sentir la mano de cálida de Harry contra su mejilla. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Harry, llenos de un entendimiento que no estaba seguro de que mereciera.

—Yo también—Dijo Harry con voz ronca—Debería haberlo escuchado más, creerle cuando dijo que se podía confiar en ti—.

—No, Harry—Dijo Severus—Lo extraño sin arrepentimiento. Sí, deberías haber escuchado más, pero entonces, yo también debería haberlo hecho. Estábamos condenados a oponernos el uno al otro, dadas nuestras respectivas historias y mi propia mezquindad formidable. ¿No nos hemos perdonado todas nuestras muchas malas acciones del pasado? —.

—Completamente. Una vez que lo supe todo...—Harry contuvo el aliento en su garganta y sus ojos se inundaron—Recuerdo que cuando te trajeron a la Enfermería y Pomfrey no me dejaron verte. Todo estaba en caos y todos querían un pedazo de mí, cuando lo único que quería era sentarme contigo y rogarte que me perdonaras. Yo estaba seguro de que estabas muerto—Su expresión se volvió feroz—Nunca te mueras antes que yo—.

—Harry…—.

—No, lo digo en serio. Quiero que me prometas que te mantendrás alejado de las cosas peligrosas. No más espionaje, no intentes infiltrarte en el Ministerio o quien sea que sean los malos. No estoy del todo seguro de que me guste que trabajes con esa yema de dragón, para ser honesto—.

—Soy un Maestro de Pociones, y sé cómo manejar ingredientes volátiles, Harry. Y tengo buenas razones para tomar más precauciones de las que tomaría de otra manera, así que no te preocupes por eso—Le aseguró Severus—¿Por qué crees que planeo infiltrarme en el Ministerio? —.

—¿Te has olvidado de esos dos de Wizengamot? ¿Los que se presentaron el día después de la boda? —.

—No, no me he olvidado de ellos. Tampoco he aprendido nada más sobre ellos, aunque tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Arthur o Kingsley sobre ellos. Tal vez debería llamar a Kingsley al Ministerio esta semana—.

—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando—Dijo Harry, con evidente frustración—Sabemos que se está gestando algo allí, pero ¿no podemos simplemente esperarlos? ¿No sería más fácil? Quiero decir, no es como si estuvieran planeando asesinar a cualquiera de nosotros o algo así—.

—¿Y estás seguro de esto? —Dijo Severus maliciosamente—Has sido una figura política toda tu vida, sin embargo, para tu crédito, no lo sabías hasta que Scrimgeour asumió el cargo de Ministro de Magia. Alguien como Draco habría explotado ese poder tanto como pudiera—.

—Sí, bueno, él tampoco creía que el Ministerio fuera todos idiotas—Señaló Harry—Fudge y Scrimgeour lo eran. Nunca logré cruzar caminos con Thicknesse, gracias a Merlín, pero Kingsley está bien. No puedo creer que esté renunciando. Ni siquiera ha pasado un año—.

—Es muy probable que Fudge lo reemplace—Dijo Severus, pensando que si Cornelius Fudge lograba la reelección, Lucius Malfoy podría recuperar algo de su influencia a pesar de la sentencia dictada por el Wizengamot—No hizo nada tan admirablemente durante tantos años que la gente esté dispuesta a tenerlo nuevamente a cargo para que no pueda hacer nada de nuevo—.

—Contigo tomando asiento en el Wizengamot y Fudge a cargo—Dijo Harry lentamente—Puede que no sea una mala idea entablar amistad con un Auror o dos. ¿Conoces alguno? —.

—Kingsley tiene la intención de volver al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—Respondió Severus—Deberíamos invitarlo a cenar con nosotros en un futuro cercano. No está esperando la reelección, por lo que no debería haber conflicto allí—.

—¿Conflicto? —.

—El Wizengamot aprobó mi solicitud para que la casa del Príncipe sea reincorporada. Recibí los documentos que debo presentar para formalizar mi solicitud el viernes por la mañana, pero debería ser miembro completo a principios de marzo—Respondió Severus con una nota de satisfacción—Como alguien bajo consideración para ser miembro, se consideraría que usaría una influencia indebida si me reuniera con un candidato para Ministro. Las reglas deben haber sido escritas por un Hufflepuff. Un Slytherin habría dejado al menos algunas lagunas—.

—¿Cómo vas a ser un miembro de la Wizengamot y enseñar también? —Preguntó Harry.

—Albus fue el Supremo Mugwump mientras que fue el Director—Respondió Severus—Se puede hacer, aunque tendré que viajar al Ministerio periódicamente—.

—Donde, sin duda, harás “consultas discretas” sobre los dos que vinieron aquí para quejarse de nuestro matrimonio—Se quejó Harry. Bostezó y se movió incómodamente, hasta que estuvo acurrucado contra Severus nuevamente. Extendió la mano y guió la mano de Severus hasta su estómago—Mira, eso es lo que estoy diciendo—Continuó—No eres el único que puede juntar dos y dos. Si descubren que estás preguntando por ellos, podrían decidir qué no deberías estar al acecho—.

—¿Así que voy a esperar hasta que actúen contra ti? ¿No hacer nada y permitirles controlar el centro del tablero? —Exigió Severus—No te tendré en peligro. Necesitamos entender el juego antes de jugarlo, y hasta que lo hagamos, no estamos en posición de probarlos—.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento, y Severus abrió la boca para continuar su discusión cuando Harry dijo—¿Sabes si Draco alguna vez escribió eso para Kingsley? Ya sabes, sobre el Wizengamot y qué pasará cuando tomes asiento—

—No lo sé—Respondió Severus lentamente—Pero parece improbable que un Malfoy deje pasar la oportunidad de realizar un servicio por un poder empuñando, sin importar cuán insignificante sea la tarea. Creo que sería una buena idea invitar que nos cuente lo que descubrió. Como has dicho, es mucho más astuto en cuestiones de política que cualquiera de los dos. Necesitaré su ayuda con la solicitud formal al Wizengamot en cualquier caso—.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry—¿Qué están pidiendo? —.

Severus le dio a Harry una suave sonrisa—El libro que me diste para Navidad es mucho más valioso de lo que sabía. La aplicación requiere una lista de líneas de sangre mágica para mí y mi cónyuge, que se remonten al menos a cuatro generaciones. Draco no subestimó la agitación potencial del Wizengamot que la restauración de la casa del Príncipe podría causar—.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry y él se estremeció, con la piel de gallina en sus brazos—¿Alguna vez has tenido un fantasma caminando a través de ti? —Preguntó en un silencio cercano—Se siente como si acabara de suceder. Esto podría ser realmente peligroso, Severus. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Merlín, sueno como Hermione—.

—No pareces Hermione—Respondió Severus, sin saber si estar divertido o horrorizado por el pensamiento—Aunque debo decir que me complace que esté dispuesto a ejercer cierto grado de precaución, incluso si no lo haces en tu nombre—.

—Ya te dije que me destruiría si algo te pasara—Dijo Harry con un tinte de ira—¿Crees que estoy bromeando sobre eso? Quiero que tengas cuidado—.

—Me sorprendió encontrarte enterrado vivo—Replicó Severus—¿Tienes tan poca comprensión del lugar que ocupas aquí? ¿Qué tan vacío estaba sin ti? Me hablas de ser cuidadoso, pero no me dijiste nada acerca de alguien que intentaba matarte—.

El aire a su alrededor se llenó de carga, y Severus sintió el peso de sus palabras presionando contra su pecho. Su garganta se apretó como si los más importantes de ellos todavía estuvieran confinados y luchando por salir. En sus brazos, Harry se quedó muy quieto.

—Cuidado, Severus—Dijo Harry con una risa temblorosa—Alguien podría comenzar a pensar que te preocupas por mí—.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció cuando Severus capturó su mirada, y el corazón de Severus le dolió al ver las dudas y los temores familiares en los ojos de Harry. ¿Cómo pudo el Sombrero Seleccionador haber considerado a Harry para Slytherin? Las sutilezas se perdieron en él y, en ocasiones, Severus se desesperó de que Harry leyera alguna vez la escritura en la pared que parecía lo suficientemente clara para todos los demás—Niño tonto—Dijo con suavidad—¿No reconoces el amor cuando lo ves? —.

Harry no dijo nada, mirando a su esposo con desconfiados ojos verdes, como si le hubieran dado unos golpecitos en el hombro y tuviera miedo de darse la vuelta para ver qué esperaba detrás de él—No de ti, no—Dijo, con voz gruesa.

—Entonces abre tu mente y tus ojos y entiende que eres amado por completo—Dijo Severus con la misma convicción inquebrantable que había demostrado al declarar el resultado si uno añadiera una raíz de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo.

—Severus...—Suplicó Harry.

Severus sacudió un poco la cabeza y suspiró—Muy bien. Marca la fecha, Harry, porque es probable que no vuelva a pronunciar estas palabras por muchos, muchos años—Su corazón se agitó salvajemente y su estómago se ató en un complicado nudo. Tres palabras. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Pero estaba seguro de que Harry había olvidado cómo respirar, y parecía poco probable que algo tan simple como un beso le recordara.

—Está bien—Se atragantó Harry mientras miraba hacia otro lado—No necesito escucharlo—.

—Mírame—Dijo Severus mientras agarraba suavemente la barbilla de Harry—¿Me crees incapaz de decirte que te amo? Eres mi corazón, Harry Prince, y el día en que nos casamos fue el mejor día de mi vida—.


	13. ¿Por Qué No Intentas Un Poco De Remordimiento? - Parte Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de que Harry tomara un ligero desayuno en las mazmorras, un elfo doméstico le dio el mensaje de que su presencia era necesaria en el Gran Comedor—Gracias—Dijo y se dirigió lentamente escaleras arriba, deteniéndose justo dentro de las puertas para parpadear en el desconcierto. En lugar de las mesas familiares de la Casa, Seamus y los estudiantes que se habían infiltrado en la sala común de Slytherin estaban sentados en una larga fila a lo largo del frente de la Mesa del Personal. Inmediatamente detrás de ellos se sentaron los estudiantes que se habían peleado en la biblioteca; Harry lamentó ver a Parvati y un puñado de otros Gryffindors entre ellos.

Las mesas de la Casa se habían movido, y a Harry le parecía que habían sido Transfigurados en asientos de gradas. Se dirigió hacia ellos con un saludo a Ron, pero se giró cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Por aquí, P-Harry—Dijo Draco, gesticulando con su brazo hacia un bloque de asientos perpendicular a los demás—Esto es más grande que los puntos de la Casa o las detenciones—Explicó mientras caminaban por el Gran Comedor. Harry miró por encima del hombro a Ron y se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos teniendo una especie de prueba. Creo que Prince, el profesor Prince, ¿eso no va a sonar extraño? Convenció a McGonagall de que se debe a la guerra, así que ella quiere saber de todos los involucrados—.

Harry se frotó la espalda y miró desesperado los duros bancos en los que tendría que pasar la mayor parte del día sentado. Todavía le dolían las costillas, y sabía que iba a tener que levantarse varias veces, aunque solo fuera para estirarse—¿Todos? —Miró a su alrededor y vio a la mayoría de los Slytherins dirigiéndose hacia ellos—¿Qué hay de los Guardianes? ¿Van a estar aquí también? —

Draco negó con la cabeza—Sin embargo, pueden mirar si lo desean. Ron le dijo a McGonagall que solo estaban haciendo lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador quería que hicieran, y que pensaba que los vigilantes no se sentirían tan a la defensiva si toda la escuela no estuviera tratando de hechizarlos. Hermione, Hannah y Terry estarán sentados en la Mesa del Personal con los maestros, pero como soy Slytherin, me dejaron elegir—.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó Harry mientras se quitaba la corbata de la escuela y la Transfiguraba en una silla más suave con respaldo. La movió a la esquina más alejada de lo que supuso que era una especie de jurado y se sentó.

Draco arqueó una ceja mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry—Eras un objetivo, tanto como la Casa Slytherin—.

—Soy un Gryffindor—Dijo Harry—Y la disputa de Seamus conmigo es personal—.

Draco le dio una mirada burlona—¿Quién dijo algo sobre Finnigan? —

—¿Severus no te dijo lo que pasó? —

—No—Dijo Draco lentamente—Pero Neville y Luna lo hicieron. Ayudaron a Severus a desenterrarte—Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando su piel clara palideció un poco—Nunca antes había visto a Severus enojado, no así. Si Seamus es el que te hizo eso, tiene mucha suerte de que Severus no lo supiera en ese momento—.

Una campana sonó tres veces, más profunda y siniestra que la campana de la escuela que anunció el comienzo de cada clase. Los estudiantes que habían estado dando vueltas tomaron sus asientos, y en unos pocos minutos el Salón se quedó en silencio. Harry escaneó los asientos en la parte de atrás y encontró a sus amigos en un grupo apretado, todos con expresiones sombrías. El ambiente era tan tenso como Harry lo había visto nunca.

Se abrió una puerta cerca de la parte frontal del Gran Comedor y los maestros, acompañados por los Premios Anuales, formaron una fila larga, tomando asiento en la Mesa del Personal. McGonagall se quedó atrás, ocupando su lugar en el podio que se encontraba ante el centro de la tarima. Severus ocupó su lugar habitual al final de la mesa más cercana a la mesa de Slytherin, con una expresión formidable.

—Todos ustedes han sido informados de por qué estamos aquí hoy—Anunció McGonagall con firmeza, con su voz firme llenando el Gran Comedor—Nunca en todos mis años en Hogwarts, he visto un desprecio tan cruel por las reglas, a pesar de la guerra. Uno podría presentar una queja contra la Casa Slytherin por varias razones—Harry se complació en notar que McGonagall no se volvió para mirar en Severus—Pero no resolvemos los puntajes, reales o imaginarios, luchando—.

>> Cada uno tendrá la oportunidad de explicarse—Continuó—Draco Malfoy, Premio Anual de Slytherin, es nombrado vocero. Tendrá la oportunidad de ofrecer una refutación, pero les recuerdo que los estudiantes de Slytherin no son sus padres. No son los Mortífagos. No son…—Hizo una pausa y se armó de valor—…Lord Voldemort—.

Un murmullo bajo estalló cuando los estudiantes se movieron inquietos, estremeciéndose ante la mención de su nombre. Harry observó los rostros de quienes habían participado en el ataque, sintiendo partes iguales de traición y arrepentimiento. No le devolvería nada de lo que había hecho, pero pensó que si hubiera pasado más tiempo con ellos, podría haber sido capaz de disminuir su furia de alguna manera. Querían un chivo expiatorio, alguien a quien señalar y culpar por todos sus males, pero él no les daría a Severus, ni a la Casa que encarnaba.

>> Ahora, ¿a quién de ustedes le gustaría ir primero? —Los ojos invernales de McGonagall recorrieron las dos filas de estudiantes sentados frente a ella, deteniéndose en Seamus, en Parvati, en una niña de Cuarto Año que Harry conocía de vista pero cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

—Iré primero—Declaró un Ravenclaw acaloradamente mientras se ponía de pie, y Harry lo reconoció como el que se había referido a él como un maldito. Apretó los dientes y se endureció contra nuevos insultos. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído a Draco—¿Alguien pensó en recolectar las varitas? —.

Draco cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

>> Mantén la tuya lista y prepárate para lanzar muchos hechizos aturdidores—Susurró Harry cuando Andrew Stretton comenzó a hablar.

—No tenemos uso para los Slytherins—Dijo Stretton—Es por su culpa que hubo una guerra, y ahora mi tío está muerto a causa de ellos. Trabajó en el Ministerio en el Comité de Excusas Dignas de Muggles. Thicknesse lo hizo matar y el resto de ellos también. Luego tuvimos que aguantar con los putos mortífagos...--.

—Lenguaje, señor Stretton—Ladró McGonagall.

—No—Para sorpresa de Harry, Severus se puso de pie—Sugiero que les permitamos decir lo que piensan—Dijo—Este no es el momento para un discurso razonado. Están comprensiblemente enojados, sin embargo—Su expresión se endureció y sus ojos brillaron de manera inquietante cuando se dirigieron hacia Stretton—Los insultos gratuitos no serán tolerados—.

Stretton parpadeó como si se sobresaltara y tragara pesadamente—Como si me importará lo que diga—Dijo simplemente—Pero nadie se ha presentado. Nadie se ha disculpado. Seamus tenía razón: era un infierno estar aquí, con los Carrow y los Slytherin torturándonos cada oportunidad que tenían. ¿Quién les estaba diciendo que se comportaran? —Exigió, levantando la voz—¿Quién les quitó puntos por maldecirnos y hechizarnos? ¿Quién nos estaba escoltando de un lugar a otro para asegurarnos de que no estuviéramos en el lugar? Diré quién. ¡Nadie! —Cruzó los brazos y miró a McGonagall acaloradamente.

Así comenzó un largo día de airear viejas quejas, y el corazón de Harry dolió por las historias que escuchó. Incluso ahora, casi nueve meses después de que terminara la guerra, había estudiantes que evitaban ciertos corredores favoritos de los Slytherins más agresivos, casi todos niños de Mortífagos. Había estudiantes que no podían dormir, que se sobresaltaban por los ruidos fuertes, que se desmoronaban por completo con solo pensar en cumplir la detención.

Harry escuchó sobre amigos y familiares aplastados por gigantes y parcialmente comidos por acromántulas. Miró hacia donde Ron estaba sentado, sus pecas sobresalían fuertemente al escuchar su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Harry escuchó mientras los acusados gritaban y lloraban sobre las personas en sus vidas que habían sido asesinadas por ser mestizos o nacidos de muggles, de personas que desaparecían en la noche, de las que nunca se volvería a escuchar, acerca de cómo algunos de ellos deseaban nunca haber sido mágicos en absoluto.

Para alguien que amaba la magia tanto como Harry, la idea de dejarla para regresar al mundo muggle era casi incomprensible. No importa lo difícil que haya sido su vida, él no cambiaría muchos momentos para crecer bajo el pulgar de su tío. Se encontró preguntándose si Voldemort hubiera podido robar la Piedra Filosofal si Harry hubiera permanecido en Privet Drive. ¿Ginny habría sucumbido al diario? ¿Colagusano habría regresado a Voldemort antes? ¿De qué lado habría estado Severus si no hubiera tenido a Harry para proteger?

Regresó al presente con una sacudida cuando Parvati se levantó y le señaló con el dedo—Todo es culpa de Harry—Gritó ella, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—Nunca deberías haber regresado a Hogwarts. Los trajiste aquí, Quién-Tú-Sabes y los Mortífagos y ese horrible Fenrir Greyback. ¡Lavender aún estaría viva si te hubieras mantenido alejado! ¡Todo es tu culpa! —Ella se dio la vuelta y lloró ruidosamente.

El Salón se quedó en silencio, excepto por Parvati y la persona que intentaba consolarla, y mientras se alargaba, Harry se preguntó si debía levantarse y decir algo en su propia defensa. No había querido llevar la guerra a Hogwarts, pero había terminado aquí de todos modos y no podía pensar en nada que pudiera haber hecho para cambiar eso. Miró interrogativamente a Hermione, pero McGonagall habló antes de terminar de leer su expresión.

—Aún no hemos tenido noticias suyas, señor Finnigan—Dijo McGonagall—Aunque me atrevo a decir que hemos escuchado un poco sobre ti a lo largo de la mañana. Me gustaría saber por qué creíste que era una buena idea atacar la Casa Slytherin—.

Los ojos de Seamus se dirigieron a Harry por una fracción de segundo antes de mirar a McGonagall—Es por su culpa—Gruñó después de un silencio opresivo, señalando a Harry mientras se enfurecía con McGonagall—Harry. Agachándose para los Slytherins, queriendo que todos piensen que son como los demás, pero no lo son. Son malvados, todos y cada uno de ellos. No son normales, al igual que Potter—.

>> Es un monstruo. Un maldito monstruo. Es asqueroso, y se supone que debemos fingir que es normal, pero no lo es. Es follado por un jodido Slytherin, y ahora tenemos que mirarlo, tener su maldita vida sexual sangrante empujada en nuestras caras todos los días—Seamus se calló por un momento, su rostro pálido y sudoroso se retorció en repugnancia—Los Carrow... los Carr...—Dijo con horror, y luego vomitó por todo el piso.

Las cabezas giraban, nadie estaba seguro de dónde mirar, aunque un número incómodo de ellas giraba en dirección a Harry. Algunos estudiantes cerca de Seamus se atragantaron e incluso el estómago de Harry se revolvió. McGonagall corrió hacia Seamus y desvaneció el vómito antes de hablar en voz baja con él, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas ardiendo. Ella hizo un gesto a Sprout, quien se apresuró a envolver un brazo alrededor de él mientras lo guiaba desde el Gran Comedor. Seamus tiró su brazo y caminó furioso frente a ella, dejando que McGonagall suspirara y sacudiera la cabeza.

Un zumbido de conversación llenó el Gran Comedor y, cuando Harry se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, vio algo que parecía sospechosamente como lástima en ellos. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y miró fijamente hacia donde Seamus había estado parado unos momentos antes, y Harry entendió que ella estaba tan preocupada por su amigo como él.

—Señor Malfoy—Dijo McGonagall mientras retomaba su lugar detrás del podio—Habiendo escuchado las quejas presentadas contra Slytherin, ¿tiene usted una refutación? —.

Draco se puso de pie, con la barbilla levantada, y sus ojos fríos y plateados barrieron a todos los que se reunían allí—Sí, profesor, pero ¿podría sugerir que vayamos a almorzar? —Se giró y le dirigió a Harry una mirada inquisitiva antes de volverse para esperar respetuosamente la decisión de McGonagall. Si Draco necesitaba un consejo profesional, Harry esperaba que alguien lo guiara para convertirse en abogado.

Una campana sonó, y la cara de McGonagall se suavizó—Excelente sugerencia, señor Malfoy—Ella golpeó su varita contra el podio e instó a los estudiantes a ponerse de pie. En unos pocos minutos, ella, Flitwick y Wimple hicieron que se estableciera el Gran Comedor correctamente, con otra mesa colocada muy cerca de la Mesa del Personal para los estudiantes en desgracia.

Mientras los maestros estaban ocupados, Harry vio a Severus a través del Salón y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, esperando hasta que Ron, Neville y Luna lo rodearon antes de abrirse paso entre la multitud para pararse a su lado—¿A dónde llevó la profesora Sprout a Seamus? —Preguntó mientras Hermione se abría paso para unirse a ellos.

—A la Enfermería—Dijo Severus, con el ceño fruncido en sus pensamientos—No se veía bien—Inclinó la cabeza cuando Draco se unió a ellos—Veo que toda la familia está aquí. Draco, ¿tienes tus comentarios preparados? —

Draco negó con la cabeza—Algo, pero tenía la intención de resolverlos durante el almuerzo. Escuché algunas cosas nuevas. Para mí, al menos—Miró interrogativamente a su vez a Ron, Neville y Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros—No he escuchado nada de lo que no se dijo en la sala común durante años, excepto por los detalles sobre Harry y el tema del año pasado. No es su culpa que la batalla terminara siendo peleada aquí. Créanme, él hubiera elegido cualquier otro lugar—.

—Creo que deberías dejar hablar a Harry—Sugirió Neville, para consternación de Harry.

—No. No me escucharán—Dijo Harry—Ya me culpan lo suficiente. No puedo hacer nada por estar embarazada; ese soy yo por ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza...—.

—¡Harry! —Un coro de voces estalló, y los ojos de Severus brillaron.

—Mira, dije que estoy de acuerdo con eso, y lo estoy, pero no pretendamos que esto sea normal—Explicó Harry—No lo es. Tal vez fue hace quinientos años, pero debería haberse extinguido a estas alturas. Tampoco se suponía que sobreviviera a la Maldición Asesina, pero lo hice, así que ya me di cuenta de que no soy como todo el mundo—No estaba preocupado por su imagen de sí mismo, aunque podía hacerlo bastante feliz sin el constante hostigamiento, y no podía decidir si le gustaba estar embarazada o no. Era bastante peculiar, considerando todas las cosas. Pero Severus lo amaba y eso era todo lo que importaba.

>> De todos modos—Continuó Harry—No quería que la guerra se peleara en Hogwarts más que nadie, pero Voldemort eligió el lugar. No yo—Había hecho todo lo que se le exigía, no es que eso lo hiciera dormir mejor por la noche. Era un poco sorprendente que el castillo no estuviera inundado de Poción de Sueño después de todo lo que había oído.

—Hubiera sido muy diferente si hubiera sucedido mientras estábamos entrando en la bóveda de Lestrange—Comentó Ron—Al menos no fue en el Ministerio—.

—O en el hueco de Godric—Dijo Hermione un poco bruscamente—Donde casi nos mató la serpiente, por no mencionar a Quién-Tú-Sabes apareciendo en carne y hueso. Qué maravillosa Navidad fue esa—Ella se sonrojó cuando cuatro pares de ojos se giraron para mirarla—No importa—.

—Sabes—Dijo Neville—Nadie realmente tiene la historia completa. No ustedes tres. No nosotros. Tal vez el profesor Prince la tenga—Severus rápidamente negó con la cabeza, con sus ojos oscuros curiosos—Está bien, supongo que no. Pero si no lo sabemos, podemos estar seguros de que ellos tampoco—.

Luna se acercó a Draco, sus pálidos ojos azules se llenaron de comprensión—Nos necesitarás a todos. No te preocupes por los Wrackspurts, solo están tratando de distraerte—Ella levantó la mano y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—Eres mejor que eso, Draco Malfoy—Retiró las manos y se dejó caer en la mesa de Slytherin, pareciendo bastante en casa allí—Tengo hambre. ¿Crees que tendremos una larga espera para el almuerzo? —.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Draco se paró frente a sus compañeros de clase, sus túnicas finamente confeccionadas se abrieron para revelar los pantalones de color gris carbón, una prístina camisa blanca y su corbata Slytherin, debidamente anudada y metida cuidadosamente en su chaleco. Miró cada centímetro del Príncipe de Slytherin que alguna vez se pensó que era, la marca registrada de burla Malfoy firmemente de su lugar.

Ver a Draco así, sacó toda la vieja hostilidad que Harry había creído enterrado por mucho tiempo. Surgieron recuerdos: Draco lanzándole maldiciones en la Sala de los Requerimientos, mientras Fiendfyre crepitaba y rugía a su alrededor, Draco paseándose por los pasillos con Crabbe y Goyle a su lado, Draco pavoneándose con su insignia de Escuadrón Inquisitorial clavada en su pecho. No podía adivinar el juego que estaba jugando Draco, y no vio cómo esto mejoraría su situación.

Draco se paseaba frente al grupo de estudiantes, sus botas hacían un tatuaje en el piso de piedra tan preciso como los bateristas que escoltaban a un prisionero hasta la horca. Se detuvo frente a Megan Jones, una Hufflepuff de su año, a cuyo hermano le había sido arrancado un brazo por uno de los gigantes que atacaron el castillo. Él la miró por la nariz, sus ojos se movían lentamente sobre ella como si decidiera si ella estaba en la misma categoría que la suciedad que él limpió de sus zapatos.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —Ella escupió—Vienes a regodearte, ¿verdad? —.

Observaron con asombro cómo la arrogancia de Malfoy se desvanecía, dejando a alguien parecido al chico pálido, asustado e inseguro que Harry había visto en la fiesta de bienvenida—Soy Draco—Dijo en voz baja y le tendió la mano—Es un placer conocerte—.

Megan lo miró con desconcierto, sus ojos se movieron de su rostro a su mano extendida y la espalda—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella gruñó con suspicacia.

—Conociéndote—Respondió él en el mismo tono respetuoso—No creo que hayamos sido presentados correctamente, incluso después de todos estos años. Eres Miriam Jones, ¿cierto? —.

Si estaba avergonzada, enojada o simplemente se negaba a inclinarse al nivel de Draco, Harry no podía decirlo, pero la niña se puso de pie y tomó su mano, retirándola rápidamente y de alguna manera logrando no limpiarla en sus ropas—Megan Jones. Megan. No Miriam—Dijo con frialdad.

—Perdóname—Respondió Draco con un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza—Sabía que comenzaba con una “M”, pero eso era todo lo que podía recordar—Dio un paso atrás y retorció un poco las manos, pareciendo inseguro—La Casa Slytherin está en desgracia. Todos lo sabemos, y aceptamos que nuestra Casa albergó al peor mago Oscuro que surgió en los últimos cincuenta años. Pero cuando piensas en Slytherin, ¿qué te viene a la mente? —.

Esperó y cuando nadie dijo nada, así que ofreció algunas ideas—¿Malvado? ¿Egoísta? ¿Conspirador? —.

—Arrogante—Le ofreció alguien—Mezquino—Gritó otro—Cruel... Manipulativo... Oscuro... Sangre pura—.

—¿Quien dijo que? —Dijo Draco, su cabeza girándose, sus ojos se estrecharon. Un par de manos subieron por la espalda—Me gustaría presentarles a algunos miembros de la Casa Slytherin—Caminó hacia el área donde estaba sentado Harry, observando cuidadosamente los ojos de él—Evan, Naima, Scott, Heather, ¿podrían pararse, por favor? —Dos de ellos se pusieron de pie, pero los otros se negaron, a pesar de susurros de lo contrario—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo—.

>> Escuchamos mucho sobre cómo Slytherin se aferra a las viejas costumbres, que somos nosotros quienes insistimos en que se sigan las costumbres y las tradiciones. Todos creemos que el único mago decente es el de sangre pura. Sí, es cierto que Salazar Slytherin eligió brujas y magos de sangre pura para su Casa, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador coloca a todos en la mejor Casa para esa persona. Los que nombré son Nacidos Muggles, y cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba en el poder temían por sus vidas, pero lo que parece haberse olvidado es que los Slytherins son leales, tan leales como Hufflepuffs—.

>> Tracey. Graham. Nickie. Rachel—Recitó otros pocos nombres—¿Podrían pararse, por favor? —Los Slytherins que había llamado por su nombre se pusieron de pie y miraron fijamente a Draco.

>> Conozcan a los mestizos de la Casa Slytherin—Una mirada de orgullo apareció en la cara de Draco—Quédense allí por un momento—Caminó resueltamente a través del Salón y llegó a donde Severus estaba sentado—Severus Prince, ¿nos harías el honor de estar de pie, por favor? —.

Todos los ojos se giraron para ver a Severus ponerse de pie, su expresión neutral, impasible, y si estaba un poco resentido por convertirse en el centro de atención, Harry no podía decirlo—El profesor Prince es nuestro Jefe de Casa, y es un mestizo. Está casado con otro mestizo, Harry Potter—Al escuchar su nombre, Harry se puso torpemente de pie, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa jugando en la esquina de sus labios—Lo siento—Dijo Draco con una sonrisa socarrona—Harry Prince. Hay alguna duda de que alguna vez lo haré bien. No terriblemente egoísta, lo sé—Agregó con ironía, luego hizo un gesto a todos para que volvieran a tomar asiento.

Volvió al centro de la habitación, y todo rastro de buen humor escapó de sus ojos—Hay otro mestizo asociado con la Casa Slytherin. Su nombre era Tom Riddle. Harry y el Profesor Dumbledore lo llamaron...—Tragó saliva y su mandíbula funcionó. Una vena en su sien palpitaba—Voldemort—Por un momento, Draco se congeló y su atención se fijó en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Inhaló profundamente y se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente—Uno aprendió rápidamente a referirse a él como Mi Señor, o el Señor Oscuro, especialmente si estaba viviendo en tu hogar—.

El Salón se quedó en silencio y todos se inclinaron un poco para escuchar lo que Draco tenía que decir—Cuando era joven...—Hizo una pausa y una expresión distante apareció en sus ojos, una con la que Harry era demasiado familiar—Me criaron para creer que mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, no podía hacer nada mal. Había sido acusado de ser un Mortífago cuando Potter derrotó al Señor Oscuro por primera vez, pero el poder no era desconocido para él, y fue capaz de persuadir a los responsables de nuestro mundo de que había estado bajo la esclavitud del Señor Oscuro.

>> No fue completamente falso, pero fue totalmente egoísta. Conspirador. Ambicioso. Tal vez un poco astuto. Mis amigos eran los hijos de los amigos de mi padre. Crecí conociendo a todas las personas adecuadas, y me aseguraron que cuando El Señor Oscuro resucitara, seríamos la familia más poderosa de Gran Bretaña—Él sonrió con gravedad—Cosas bastante embriagadoras y fue verdad, en su mayor parte—.

>> Cuando Potter fue secuestrado al final del Torneo y el Señor Oscuro resucitó, lo celebramos, creyendo que toda nuestra lealtad había valido la pena. Pero el Señor Oscuro estaba obsesionado con destruir a Potter, no con devolver el sentido del orden, no con restaurar las costumbres y tradiciones que me aseguraron que todas las brujas y magos apropiados seguían—.

>> No entendimos esta extraña fijación con un huérfano flaco y miope de Gryffindor. Quiero decir, conocía a Potter. ¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro le estaba prestando atención y no a nosotros, los que lo seguían? Greg, Vincent, Pansy, Theo, todos los hijos de los Mortífagos. Nuestros padres y nuestras madres adoraban la tierra en la que caminaba el Señor Oscuro, y nos enseñaron a hacer lo mismo—.

>> Comenzamos a ganar, pensamos, cuando Umbridge estuvo aquí, y allí estábamos, un grupo de adolescentes hambrientos de poder corriendo, ganándose el favor de aquellos que tenían la ventaja. Umbridge nos permitió hacer cualquier cosa que fomentara sus propias ambiciones. Snape era uno de nosotros, y aprendimos rápidamente lo fácil que es ser cruel cuando nadie te enfrenta, pero no fuimos crueles porque éramos Slytherins. Fuimos crueles porque eso es lo que mejor hizo el Señor Oscuro—.

>> Luego mi padre recibió una asignación en el Departamento de Misterios. Sabía muy poco al respecto, pero era la clave para destruir a Potter y ganar la guerra. Cuando tuviera éxito, sabía que mi familia se convertiría en los servidores más confiables del Señor Oscuro, por encima de Bellatrix Lestrange. Por encima de Severus Snape. Los Malfoys servirían a la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro mientras ocupaba el lugar que le corresponde como gobernante de la Gran Bretaña mágica—.

Draco caminó lentamente de regreso al área donde Harry y los Slytherins estaban sentados—Jugué Quidditch contra Potter durante cuatro años, y debería haber aprendido a no apostar contra él. La profecía que Lucius había sido enviado a conseguir fue destruida. Mi padre fracasó y, lo que es peor, fue capturado y enviado a Azkaban. No se podía negar que él llevaba la Marca Oscura, que era un Mortífago. Y con mi padre en la cárcel, fui elegido para ocupar su lugar—.

Draco paseaba lentamente por el Gran Comedor, con los ojos fijos en las lajas frente a él. A pesar de conocer el cuento, el corazón de Harry latía con fuerza y su boca estaba seca mientras observaba a la figura solitaria caminando en aislamiento a través de un espacio lleno de gente—Mi tarea era simple—Dijo, con expresión preocupada—Encuentra la manera de llevar a los Mortífagos al castillo y asesina al director. Simple, como dije. ¿Verdad? —Él sonrió brevemente, pero se desvaneció rápidamente—Sin embargo, si fallaba, mi castigo no sería tan fácil como Azkaban. No, si fallaba, mi padre y mi madre serían asesinados delante de mí. Merlín solo sabe cuánto tiempo se me permitiría vivir después de eso—.

>> Cuando mi padre se fue, el Señor Oscuro afirmó que la Mansión Malfoy era suya. Yo estaba marcado—Se echó hacia atrás las mangas y mostró la cicatriz pálida donde el cráneo y la serpiente habían sido quemados en su antebrazo—Se desvaneció cuando murió, pero está ahí—Dijo, su voz teñida de ira—Llevaré eso conmigo hasta el día en que muera. Yo era suyo y, a medida que pasaba el año y no estaba más cerca de averiguar cómo cumplir mis órdenes, pensé que me volvería loco—.

>> Imagina a tu padre en Azkaban, tu madre casi con una varita en su sien y estar aquí, sin saber de un minuto a otro lo que le estaría pasando. No es tan difícil de hacer, ¿verdad? —Preguntó—Los mestizos y los nacidos muggles de Slytherin se preguntaban todos los días si ese era el día en que alguien de su propia casa los traicionaría a los Carrow. A Parkinson. A mí—.

>> Mi casa, la casa en la que crecí, fue utilizada como prisión. Como cámara de tortura. Como lugar de ejecución. “Debes realmente sentir eso, Draco”. Mi loca tía Bellatrix solía decir mientras me enseñaba la maldición _Cruciatus_ bajo la atenta mirada del Señor Oscuro—.

Ante sus palabras, un suave gruñido salió de los labios de Harry, atrayendo la atención de Draco. Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Harry, y Harry inhaló bruscamente la agonía en los ojos de Draco—Duele como el infierno, ¿no? —Dijo Draco en voz baja—Incluso ahora. Mi madre solía sentarse y ver cómo la tía Bellatrix lo usaba conmigo para que me enojara lo suficiente como para usarlo con alguien que los Mortífagos habían traído a casa. ¿Qué más podría hacer? En caso de que te preguntes, No puedes echar una Imperdonable en ti mismo. Debería saberlo. Lo intenté con la frecuencia suficiente—.

Harry palideció y sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado el pequeño ejército—No fue mucho mejor estar en Slytherin el año pasado que en cualquier otra Casa, al menos no por lo que pude ver. Todos sabíamos que Snape era el hombre del Señor Oscuro, y todos temíamos que si no hiciéramos exactamente lo que los Carrow querían, nuestras familias serían asesinadas y Snape nos entregaría al Señor Oscuro—.

>> Cada vez que uno de ustedes fue detenido, los Carrow nos sacaban a algunos de nosotros para maldecirlos o hechizarlos, y ustedes se defendieron. Cada uno de ustedes se defendió. Estábamos aterrados de que si ganaban, matarían a nuestras familias, pero todos ustedes se defendieron—.

—Pero sus familias no murieron—Gritó un Hufflepuff—¡Las nuestras sí! —.

Media docena de Slytherins se pusieron de pie—Mi papá está muerto—Gritó uno en respuesta—El Señor Oscuro lo mató él mismo porque dejé escapar a un Hufflepuff. Los Carrow se burlaron de mí y ahora está muerto. Ni siquiera era un Mortífago. Simplemente escribía libros sobre varitas—.

Harry pensó que iba a estar enfermo. Ginny no había dicho nada de esto. Ni Severus lo había hecho, pero a juzgar por la mirada horrorizada en la cara de Severus, él tampoco lo había sabido. Harry pensó que era muy poco probable que el padre del tipo hubiera sido asesinado a causa de un Hufflepuff, pero a juzgar por sus propias experiencias con los Carrow, encontraba creíble que culparan al niño por la muerte de su padre.

Draco se humedeció los labios y dio un paso adelante—Míranos. El año pasado había más de cien de nosotros aquí. Este año somos casi la mitad. Somos la casa más pequeña de Hogwarts. Algunos de nosotros tenemos padres en Azkaban, y sí, merecen estar allí. Algunos de nosotros perdimos padres en la guerra. Pero algunos somos Slytherin porque ahí es donde nos colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, y no tuvimos nada que ver con eso. Mi Casa fue enviada a Hogsmeade, ni siquiera se nos dio la oportunidad de elegir un lado. Algunos de nosotros elegimos mal y llevaremos nuestros errores con nosotros a la tumba, sabiendo que no importa cuán arrepentidos estemos, nunca podemos expiarnos—.

>> Si quieres que alguien sea castigado por los errores cometidos por la Casa Slytherin—Draco tragó saliva y cuadró sus hombros—Los represento a todos. Ofrezco mi vida—Surgió un coro de “No” y varios estudiantes salieron de la galería a la carrera—Pero a cambio, la guerra termina. La Casa Slytherin se convierte nuevamente en parte de Hogwarts—.

Harry se puso de pie, al igual que Severus y Hermione, y comenzaron a moverse hacia el centro de la habitación. Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna ya estaban rodeando a Draco, hablándole en tono de baja urgencia.

McGonagall se sorprendió y la alarma se registró en sus ojos—Aunque no tengo dudas de que su gesto fue sincero, Señor Malfoy, Hogwarts nunca exigirá la sangre de sus estudiantes en expiación por nada—.

—Estaba en la Mansión Malfoy—Dijo Luna con una voz suave que, sin embargo, parecía llegar a todos en el Gran Comedor—Fui capturada por los Mortífagos para que mi padre ya no publicara historias en _El Quisquilloso_ sobre Harry. Estuve allí con el señor Ollivander y Dean Thomas. Había otros, pero los Mortífagos los mataron. El Sombrero Seleccionador me hizo el Guardián de Draco, e hizo al Guardián de Neville, a Draco. Extraño, ¿no es así?, ¿que el Sombrero Seleccionador le daría un Gryffindor a un Slytherin para mantenerlo a salvo? —.

>> El Sombrero Seleccionador también le dio otro Gryffindor a un Slytherin. Es por eso por lo que Harry Potter y Severus Snape se casaron—Harry no sabía qué poseía Luna para decir eso; probablemente era la única cosa que dejaría fuera de cualquier lista de razones para casarse—Y ahora son los Prince—Dijo con su habitual voz soñadora.

>> Draco no me capturó. No me torturó. Me dio de comer cuando su tía lo dejaba. A veces nos daba agua. Creo que estaba más asustado que yo. Estaba en las mazmorras donde era fácil para olvidarse de mí, pero cuando estaba en casa por vacaciones, tenía que intentar mantener feliz a Lord Voldemort, y nunca se sentía feliz por nada, pero entonces, no tenía nariz—Una risita nerviosa recorrió el salón.

>> Draco Malfoy es un buen hombre—Declaró—El profesor Dumbledore solía decirnos que son nuestras decisiones las que nos definen. A veces, Draco eligió mal, pero la mayoría de las veces no tenía otra opción, excepto dejar que su familia fuera asesinada y tal vez él mismo, también. Sabes que puedes estar pensando en “buen viaje”, pero ¿podrías hacerlo? ¿Podrías cambiar a tu familia por lo que crees? —

Luna se volvió y miró a Draco—Te amo, y tomaré tu lugar—Ella sonrió—Soy tu Guardián, después de todo—Le dio a Draco un breve abrazo antes de alejarse para pararse con Neville, quien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que eso sea lo que tenía en mente el Sombrero Seleccionador—Dijo Neville cuando él le soltó—Pero tengo algo que decir—Anunció cuando dio un paso adelante—Algunos de ustedes querían saber quién los estaba protegiendo cuando el Profesor Prince era el Director aquí. Les diré quién: el Ejército de Dumbledore—.

>> Había muchos de nosotros trabajando para mantener a Hogwarts a salvo de los Carrow. Gente como Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Padma y Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan. Había docenas de nosotros viviendo en la Sala de los Menesteres para evitar estar arrestados por los Carrow, pero hicimos lo que pudimos para hacerle la vida imposible al Director y los otros Mortífagos que Voldemort puso aquí—.

>> Cada vez que pensabas que habías escapado con suerte, uno de nosotros causaba un dolor de cabeza más grande a alguien. Tomamos tus detenciones y recibimos tus castigos porque eso es lo que Harry hubiera querido que hiciéramos. Él cree en Hogwarts. Él cree en la magia, pero sobre todo, él cree en el amor y el perdón—.

>> No es un secreto que él odiaba a Snape y Snape lo odiaba. No es un secreto que se aman ahora, incluso si no lo dicen mucho. Harry me dio una conferencia en la fiesta de bienvenida, ¿lo sabían? Ya sabía que la Casa Slytherin iba a soportar la mayor parte de nuestra ira, y tenía razón. De todos nosotros, Harry es un hijo de la guerra. Mis padres están en San Mungo, han estado desde que era un bebé, pero al menos los tengo. Los suyos murieron para salvarlo—.

>> Me dijo que tenemos que perdonarlos si queremos paz, y tiene razón. Odié a los Slytherin cuando comenzó la escuela, y estaba enojado porque les permitieron regresar, pero luego el Sombrero Seleccionador me dio a Draco—Neville se detuvo y un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas—Supongo que no es realmente un secreto que lo amo de la misma manera que amo a Luna. La mayoría de nosotros que nos convertimos en Guardianes, especialmente aquellos que estábamos en el Ejército de Dumbledore, pudimos ver a los Slytherins como personas, y son como nosotros—.

>> No queríamos que la guerra viniera aquí, pero ¿vamos a ser los que la lleven desde aquí? ¿O vamos a ser los que llevemos la paz? ¿Quién les dice a nuestras familias y amigos que tendremos otro Señor Oscuro a cambio de nuestro odio? —.

Deseando haber permanecido en su asiento, Harry se movió sigilosamente hacia la Mesa del Personal y se sentó junto a Hermione—¿Vas a decir algo? —Murmuró.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Ella preguntó—Los otros están yendo bastante bien, pensé. Al menos no están haciendo nada al respecto. Oh, tranquilo. Ron está hablando—Su cuerpo se puso tenso y Harry se preguntó si Ron podría completar un pensamiento antes de que ella lo reprendiera por algo.

—Harry no trajo la guerra aquí, y hablaré con cualquiera que diga que lo hizo—Dijo Ron sin rodeos—Dumbledore le dio una tarea que tenía que hacer para poder derrotar a Quién-Ustedes-Saben. Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo el año pasado—.

—¿Esperas que creamos que el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Harry Potter que irrumpiera en el Ministerio? ¿Robara algo en Gringotts? —Gruñó Parvati, las lágrimas aún brillaban en sus pestañas.

Ron se paró sobre ella y por su postura, Harry sabía que estaba echando humo—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un Horrocrux? —Él chasqueó—Quién-Tú-Sabes partió su alma en siete pedazos para que no lo mataran—.

>> ¿Recuerdas el segundo año y todas esas personas petrificadas? Hermione era una de ellas. También lo era Justin. Y Colin. ¿Recuerdas eso, Parvati? Eso sucedió porque Quién-Tú-Sabes almacenó parte de su alma en un diario que Malfoy—Miró con aprecio a Draco—Lucius Malfoy lo dio a mi hermana. Ella casi murió y Harry también cuando ese basilisco lo mordió—Él suspiró—Es una larga historia—.

>> De todos modos, sabíamos que teníamos que encontrar un medallón, una copa, algo de Ravenclaw y matar a su serpiente. Eso es todo lo que sabíamos. El diario fue destruido en la Cámara de los Secretos y Dumbledore destruyó el anillo, pero no sabíamos cómo destruir al resto de ellos. Ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estaban—Miró hacia arriba y sus ojos recorrieron la multitud.

>> He sido el mejor amigo de Harry desde nuestro primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y ha sido un duro trabajo, principalmente para él. Él es el héroe, pero nunca quiso serlo. He sido un gran imbécil con él. Una y otra vez. Me volví loco porque pensé que había encontrado una manera de colarse en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero resultó que era una trampa para secuestrarlo. Lo dejé cuando estábamos buscando Horrocruxes, y a Hermione también, porque estaba cansado y asustado y terminé sin tener una idea de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no pude encontrarlos de nuevo cuando quise volver—.

Ron comenzó a caminar nerviosamente y sus palabras comenzaron a caer sobre sí mismas—Me evitó, a mí y a mi familia, porque pensó que no me gustaría más por ser gay. Tenía razón—Admitió con voz ahogada—Acerca de mí, de todos modos. ¿Cómo podría Harry Potter ser gay? Lo tiene todo, ¿verdad? Fama, fortuna, gloria—.

>> Es famoso porque su madre se paró frente a una Maldición Asesina. Tiene una fortuna porque Bellatrix Lestrange mató a su padrino. Se ganó la gloria, pero Voldemort tuvo que matarlo para derrotarlo. No conozco a nadie más. quién pudiera haber hecho eso. Y ni siquiera me dijo que lo iba a hacer, el imbécil—Los ojos de Ron brillaron extrañamente cuando miró a Harry.

>> Ni siquiera me preguntes por qué se enamoró de Snape, pero lo hizo. Y le dije que estaba loco. Cada cosa horrible que has pensado sobre Harry Potter, se la he dicho. Le dije que debería haberse escondido, haber agachado la cabeza, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo iba a hacer, incluso si eso lo mataba—.

>> Harry no pudo haber venido aquí el año pasado. Ni tampoco Hermione. Había un precio en sus cabezas, y había demasiada gente dispuesta a renunciar a él, pensando que eso significaría un momento más fácil para ellos. Pero Draco te dijo como era vivir con Quién-Tú-Sabes. Luna te dijo cómo fue ser capturado por los Mortífagos. Al final solo vinimos porque Quién-Tú-Sabes escondió una parte de su alma aquí. Si quieres culpar a alguien por la batalla que se libró aquí, culpa a la persona correcta, no a la persona que renunció a su vida para que Quién-Tú-Sabes no pudiera volver de nuevo—.

Harry estaba escarlata cuando Ron terminó, no queriendo que nada de esto fuera sobre él. No quería que se repitieran sus hechos y sus malas acciones. Todo lo que quería era que todos encontraran su propio camino hacia el perdón, que sintieran remordimientos para que la redención pudiera tomar el lugar de la rabia y el odio. Se levantó de la silla y habló—No se trata de mí. Se trata de saber que todos tomamos malas decisiones a veces; quiero decir, mataron a mi padrino, pero tenemos que perdonarnos a nosotros mismos y a los demás y seguir adelante—.

Tomó un momento y recogió sus pensamientos—Nos enseñaron que Hufflepuff es un lote normal, pero nos dieron a Cedric Diggory, que no era nada de eso. Ravenclaw es todo sobre libros e inteligencia, pero tenemos a Luna—Él se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió—Los Gryffindor son valientes o imprudentes, dependiendo de quién lo diga, pero Peter Pettigrew fue el hombre más cobarde que conocí y traicionó a sus mejores amigos a Voldemort. Y todos hemos dicho que Slytherin se cuida a sí mismo, pero la persona más valiente y desinteresada que conozco es Severus. Por eso es por lo que tenemos una escuela a la que regresar, y nadie le ha creído otra cosa que no sea un Slytherin—Se sentó de nuevo y miró hacia la distancia, preguntándose si algo de esto había ayudado o si había logrado empeorar las cosas.

McGonagall dio un paso atrás detrás del podio, su rostro severo—Han tenido la suerte de escuchar a varias personas, muchas de las cuales tienen razones comprensibles para responsabilizar a Slytherin por los horrores que se han visto obligados a soportar, pero han elegido, han elegido no hacerlo. Quienes han llegado a entender que la venganza no es el camino. Son nuestras elecciones las que nos definen—.

—Pregúntele qué decisiones tomó—Exigió una Ravenclaw que se puso de pie y señaló a Severus—Él asesinó a Dumbledore. Despidió a Burbage por enseñar sobre muggles...—.

—Fue asesinada—Interrumpió Severus, provocando una conversación de enojo bajo y enojado—Draco lo presenció, al igual que yo. Mis elecciones fueron así: salvarla y, al hacerlo, provocar la ira del Señor Oscuro, asegurando así que triunfaría o no hacer nada y sobrevivir para cumplir la misión que Albus Dumbledore me había confiado ¿Qué me habrías hecho hacer? —Se bajó del estrado y se acercó a la niña, un Quinto Año por lo que parecía.

—Severus—Dijo Harry urgentemente en voz baja—No tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que explicar nada—.

Severus le dio a Harry una mirada larga y escrutadora—No. Es hora de que sepan la verdad—Se acercó al podio y lo agarró con fuerza, observando a los estudiantes con los ojos abiertos que estaban sentados ante él—Solo tres personas vivas saben toda la verdad de los últimos siete años: Harry, el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt y yo. Pero aquellos de ustedes que se sienten perjudicados por mis decisiones, que han decidido que algunas acciones nunca pueden ser perdonadas, les diré mi historia, y les dejare decidir por sí mismos qué tipo de hombre soy—.

El corazón de Harry se apretó. No tenía ningún deseo de ver a Severus despojado de su dignidad, con todo su innato orgullo, expuesto al juicio de personas que nunca podrían llenar sus zapatos. Pero no podía apartar la mirada, ni tampoco él. Incluso si él, Harry, era el último en pie, permanecería al lado de Severus, firme en su apoyo.

>> Si crees que las acciones que tomas aquí no te definirán más adelante en la vida, te aseguro que estás equivocado—Comenzó Severus, su voz rica y sonora llenando fácilmente el Salón. Harry no pudo evitar contrastarlo con el día en que restauraron el techo, y se sintió excesivamente complacido por lo lejos que Severus había llegado en los últimos seis meses—Cuando era solo un poco mayor que el señor Malfoy—Él hizo un gesto hacia Draco—Tomé la Marca oscura por mi propia voluntad. Mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga, me había eliminado de su vida cuando la llamé sangresucia—Por un momento Severus apareció embrujado—No podía ganarme su perdón, así que busqué la aprobación de mis compañeros de casa—.

>> Slytherin ganó su reputación como una Casa “Oscura”—Continuó—Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, los Carrow. Regulus Black—Hubo un silencio pronunciado—Yo. No nos hemos cubierto de gloria. No hemos elegido bien—.

>> Una pequeña pandilla de Gryffindors me acosó durante todos mis días como escolar y no quería nada más que vengarme de ellos por el dolor que me habían causado. ¿Qué mejor manera que unirme a un grupo que prometía la gloria a sus seguidores? —Severus no escatimó a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, mientras hablaba claramente acerca de sus días como estudiante, cómo las decisiones que tomó luego resonaron años más tarde.

—Odiaba a Harry P…—Suspiró mientras el contrato le impedía decir el nombre—Despreciaba la idea de él, lo odiaba a primera vista, pero le había hecho una promesa a Dumbledore y a mí mismo, para mantenerlo a salvo. No tenía ni idea, ninguna, qué tarea tan onerosa sería—Luego procedió a explicar en tono ascendente cada vez que rescató a Harry del peligro o prestó su talento al esfuerzo, y cómo esos incidentes finalmente llevaron a la resurrección de Lord Voldemort.

Si Harry había pensado que Severus era capaz de una buena diatriba, tenía dos mentes cuando terminó. Era una perorata brillante o la condena más completa de su carácter que jamás había presenciado, y sintió en sus huesos la frustración constante de Severus con su impetuosidad y su insensible desprecio por su propia seguridad. Que hubieran podido encontrar algún terreno en común era nada menos que sorprendente. Contra todo motivo, se sentía amado cuando todos sus errores habían sido contados, escuchando con el codo sobre la mesa, la barbilla apoyada en la mano y los ojos cálidos.

Aquellos dentro del Gran Comedor estaban hechizados. La mayoría de ellos había oído de boca en boca los hechos (equivocados) de Harry durante sus años en Hogwarts, pero nunca habían estado al tanto de una disección tan concisa por alguien que conocía cada detalle de la vida de Harry.

>> Presumiblemente, pueden comprender la cuerda floja sobre la que caminé—Dijo Severus, invocando un vaso de agua y tomando un sorbo—Mi deber se entendió: convertirme en la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro mientras diseminaba información pertinente a la Orden del Fénix. Luego Draco Malfoy recibió sus órdenes—.

Severus dio un paso atrás, su cuerpo tenso, sus ojos encapuchados—El Señor Weasley les habló sobre Horrocruxes, creado a partir de la magia más oscura conocida. Había un anillo sobre el cual el Señor Oscuro había lanzado una poderosa maldición, un anillo que albergaba una parte de su alma. Merlín solo sabe qué poseía el director para haber tomado el anillo sin investigarlo primero. Aquellos de ustedes que fueron estudiantes aquí hace dos años recordarán su mano seca, negra desde la muñeca hasta las puntas de sus dedos. No había nada que hacer. La maldición lo mataría—.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó su narración, la voz de Severus se tensó, la suavidad aterciopelada se raspó hasta la siesta—El profesor Albus Dumbledore, mi mentor y amigo, me pidió que le quitara la vida para preservar el alma de Draco Malfoy, a quien se había acusado de la carga más onerosa, y para promover mi posición con el Señor Oscuro—.

>> Ustedes han escuchado del mismo Draco, quien habló sin saber que yo lo seguiría, que se le exigió asesinar al Director o ver a su familia asesinada. La mayoría de ustedes sabe que Harry estaba en la Torre de Astronomía esa noche y fue testigo de lo que creía, lo que estaba destinado a creer, fue la ejecución de Albus Dumbledore por mi mano—Sus ojos oscuros barrieron el conjunto—¿Qué habrían hecho? —.

Nadie dijo una palabra, pero las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de unos pocos estudiantes. Harry no podía moverse ni un centímetro, no podía girar la cabeza para mirar a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. Draco estaba blanco. Incluso sus ojos plateados parecían agotados, y Ron parecía haber envejecido una década en los últimos minutos.

>> Antes de morir—Dijo Severus, su voz repentinamente ronca, su piel pálida se desvaneció—Antes de que lo matara, Albus me dio unas últimas instrucciones: darle a Harry la Espada de Gryffindor y transmitirle un mensaje final—Severus se aferró al podio con nudillos blanqueados y soltó un suspiro más sollozo que suspiro—Eso, en el momento adecuado, Harry debía morir, y debía ser por la mano del Señor Oscuro—Tosió de repente, un sonido explosivo en el silencio del Salón, y dejó caer su cabeza por un momento—Ese fue el cargo que se me impuso—Sus labios palidecieron mientras los apretaba.

>> Imagínense de pie en los zapatos de Draco Malfoy. Su misión es un éxito, aunque él mismo no lo logró. Los Mortífagos han invadido la escuela que él ama, pero ¿para qué? El castillo seguía siendo inexpugnable, Harry Potter aún vivía, la Orden demostró ser un enemigo más capaz de lo que creía. Devolví a Draco a sus padres, incapaz de llorar al único hombre que se había interpuesto entre mí y la aniquilación total. A cambio de mi lealtad al Señor Oscuro—Escupió—Me dieron Hogwarts—.

>> Charity Burbage—Continuó—Nuestra Profesora de Estudios Muggle, presentó un editorial inoportuno sobre las relaciones Mago/Muggle y fue detenida por los Mortífagos. En una reunión para planear la captura y muerte de Harry, fue torturada y asesinada mientras me rogaba que le perdonara la vida. Un amigo y colega de quince años, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, a menos que quisiera ver prevalecer al Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué habrías hecho? —.

Severus esperó a que alguien llenara el silencio, pero nadie habló—El Señor Oscuro nombró a los Carrow en los puestos de Defensa y Estudios Muggle, y los conocí por lo que eran: los ojos y oídos del Señor Oscuro. Pero entre los aliados más fieles de Dumbledore estaban los Profesores McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout, y supe que actuaría de manera encubierta para evitar que tantos de ustedes estuvieran en peligro—.

>> Era inevitable que se asignaran detenciones. Era inevitable que, sin restricciones, la Casa Slytherin desatara lo peor de su naturaleza después de creerse oprimida durante tanto tiempo. Era inevitable, por lo tanto, que la Casa Slytherin se convirtiera en el brazo de la justicia. Así que permití que aquellos que habían cometido una infracción u otra se defendieran durante sus detenciones. En resumen, continué el entrenamiento que el Ejército de Dumbledore había comenzado. ¿Qué habrías hecho? —.

Una vez más, nadie dijo una palabra—Harry no estuvo solo durante su año en fuga. Trajo consigo a sus dos amigos más cercanos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Esto es de conocimiento general. Pero había otro, uno que en gran parte ha sido olvidado, y aunque pueda parecer que su papel era insignificante, su contribución no lo era—.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas—Hablo por supuesto—Continuó Severus—Del ex director Phineas Nigellus de Slytherin, cuyo retrato me mantuvo informado de su progreso, y me envió al Bosque de Dean para que pudiera cumplir la primera parte de mi misión, entregando la Espada de Gryffindor a Harry—.

Severus salió de detrás del podio y se presentó ante su jurado—Llevo conmigo muchos lamentos—Dijo en voz baja—Me arrepiento de haber llamado a mi amiga, Lily Evans, una sangresucia. Me arrepiento de haber tomado la Marca oscura. Me arrepiento de haberle dado al Señor Oscuro la información que la llevó a su muerte y la de su marido, que llevó a la orfandad a su único hijo. Lamento que Charity Burbage muriera creyendo que la había traicionado. Lamento que todos ustedes se hayan encontrado peones en un tablero de ajedrez y que se pensara que eran prescindibles. No lo son—.

>> No me arrepiento de las lecciones que aprendieron el año pasado, solo la manera en que se vieron obligados a aprenderlas. No me arrepiento de haber causado la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, solo que tuvo que suceder en absoluto. Acepto la responsabilidad por los males que sufrieron bajo mi vigilancia, y llevaré mi remordimiento a la tumba, pero les ruego a todos que recuerden que, al final, Tom Riddle no sintió remordimientos por nada—.

Severus se volvió, caminó de regreso al extremo de la mesa y se sentó, con el rostro pálido, su expresión sombría, sus ojos enfocados en la mesa frente a él. En la parte trasera de la habitación, Ginny Weasley se puso de pie y barrió su varita por el aire antes de acercarla a su pecho e inclinarse formalmente. Junto a ella, Michael Corner se levantó e hizo lo mismo, luego Neville y Ernie Macmillan. En los asientos de Slytherin, Demelza vio a Ron hacer el mismo gesto y copiarlo y, en poco tiempo, casi todas las cabezas se inclinaron en silencioso homenaje a un hombre que había puesto tanto sobre sus hombros y no esperaba nada a cambio, sino morir al final. No amado

Harry se sentó en silencio, sus brillantes ojos se ensancharon un poco al ver a Severus recibir el tributo que le correspondía, sus pensamientos enredados, sus emociones demasiadas y demasiado variadas para caber en una cucharilla común—¿Ron? —Dijo con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado—Es por eso—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** Snif!! Snif!! Es por esto, para todos aquellos Snape-haters que amamos a Severus.


	14. ¿Por Qué No Intentas Un Poco De Remordimiento? - Parte Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó horas después de una siesta refrescante que fue un largo camino para curar el dolor en su espalda y el dolor en sus costillas. Salió descalzo del dormitorio para ver si Severus había regresado de las deliberaciones que tuvieron lugar después de la reunión de hoy, solo para encontrar la puerta del laboratorio ligeramente abierta, una clara señal de holgazaneo. Esa era la palabra de Harry para eso; Severus lo llamó “Comprometido en la investigación”.

Abrió la puerta y se mantuvo cuidadosamente detrás del umbral, esperando que Severus mirara hacia arriba—¿Hambriento? —Preguntó cuando Severus hizo una pausa para medir algo viscoso y amarillento que olía repugnante.

—No, pero deberías pedir algo a los elfos domésticos—Respondió mientras añadía dos gotas más al cilindro.

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras veía trabajar a Severus, curioso, pero no lo suficiente como para preguntar—Deberías comer algo antes de irte a la cama. Solo…—Se encogió de hombros—Sé que has estado saltándote las comidas—.

—Harr...—Pero cualquier cosa que Severus estuviera a punto de decir murió cuando se encontró con los ojos de Harry—Lo hare—.

Severus volvió al trabajo y Harry se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia atrás después de un par de pasos a pesar de que sabía que no podía ver a Severus desde donde estaba. Solo saber que él estaba allí era suficiente. Adelantó los ojos y gritó cuando casi se estrelló de cabeza contra Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry se quedó sin aliento, su corazón latía con fuerza—¿Y cómo entraste? —Se quedó mirando la puerta de sus aposentos, como si tratara de detectar la magia que los protegía.

—Contraseña—Comentó Draco casualmente—Y los encantamientos están caídos—Se acercó a una de las sillas mullidas y se dejó caer en ella—Severus fue llamado antes de que se decidiera todo, y calculé que querrías saber antes de que la historia se convierta en algo irreconocible. ¿Dónde está? —.

—Preparando pociones—Dijo Harry mientras reclamaba su rincón habitual del sofá—No me preguntes en qué está trabajando. No tengo idea—.

—No importa en qué esté trabajando. De todos modos, no se te permite entrar allí—Señaló Draco—Y por una buena razón. Eres un desastre en Pociones—Una ligera sonrisa burlona bailaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

Harry frunció el ceño—No sé por qué todo el mundo piensa eso. Obtuve Excedente Las Expectativas en mi TIMO. Lo hice muy bien en la clase de Slughorn, y estaría bien en la clase de Severus si me dejara cerca de un caldero—.

—Algo que no sucederá hasta después de que nazca el niño—Intervino Severus—Hola, Draco. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —.

Algo del buen humor de Draco huyó y miró con seriedad a Severus—Terminamos, y creo que el resultado fue tan bueno como podríamos haber esperado. No se disparará la varita de nadie, no se está notificando al Ministerio, y San Mungo está recibiendo tres pacientes...—.

—Cuatro—Interrumpió Severus mientras se sentaba en el extremo más alejado del sofá de Harry—Seamus Finnigan será trasladado a la sala Janus Thickey esta noche, ¿a menos que tu cuenta lo haya incluido? —.

Draco negó con la cabeza—No. Andrew Stretton, Parvati Patil y Rebecca Alperton. Ella también está en Ravenclaw—.

—¿Cuál es Rebecca? —Preguntó Harry, mirando el cojín junto a Severus mientras trataba de decidir si valía la pena cambiar de posición para acurrucarse con él.

—Está en Quinto Año. Cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros, arriba de tu altura—Dijo Severus—Más bien extraordinaria en Astronomía. Aurora Sinistra le recomendó que se sentara en el EXTASIS este año y luego comenzara un aprendizaje el próximo año—.

—¿Crees que ella y los demás estarán allí por mucho tiempo? —Preguntó Harry preocupado—¿Qué les pasa a ellos, de todos modos? ¿Fueron maldecidos? —.

—No, nada de eso—Dijo Severus—Están...—Su cabeza giró bruscamente cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró. Harry miró a Draco, quien le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Oh, Harry, ¿has escuchado? Están llevando a Parvati a San Mungo—Dijo Hermione en una explosión—Hola, profesor—Agregó antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Se sentó en la cómoda silla al lado de Severus, metiendo sus pies debajo de ella—Te estaba buscando después—Le dijo a Draco—Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, habría venido de inmediato—.

Draco la miró con curiosidad—¿Había algo para lo que me necesitabas? Pensé que habíamos terminado—.

—Oh, no—Le aseguró Hermione—Sabía que querrías decirle a Severus lo que se había decidido, y me he estado muriendo por hablar con Harry, especialmente porque no hemos tenido tiempo y aún no conozco la Sala de los Menesteres. Estoy muy atrasada en todo—Dijo con tristeza.

Harry comenzó de manera culpable—Casi me había olvidado de eso—Admitió—Pero como los dos están aquí, les diré lo que recuerdo después de que me hayan contado lo que va a pasar con esos Ravenclaw—.

—No todos eran Ravenclaws—Dijo Hermione bruscamente—No empieces a pensar de esa manera o estaremos de vuelta en la misma situación—.

Harry se quedó mirándola, horrorizado, un rubor bajo que se alzaba en sus mejillas. Después de meses dedicados a tratar de eliminar las tensiones internas y reducir las rivalidades entre ellos, pensar que era parcial contra cualquier Casa estaba más allá de los límites—No lo hago—Protestó él—Pero más de la mitad de ellos eran Ravenclaws, Hermione, y realmente no puedo ignorar eso. No quiero que tengan un nombre o una identidad—Agregó bruscamente—Eso les da poder, y no se lo merecen—.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron fijamente—Sigo olvidando que en realidad eres inteligente—Dijo Draco, ganándose un saludo de dos dedos de parte de Harry, acompañado por un giro no insignificante de los ojos.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —Preguntó Harry—La versión corta—.

—La versión corta—Resopló Hermione—Es que tres van a San Mungo, Slytherin recibirá seis nuevos estudiantes, diez están en detención permanente y el resto están perdiendo cien puntos cada uno. No hicieron mucho daño, en vez de ser atrapado en algo un poco más emocionante que la Herbología—.

—¿Cien puntos? —Exclamó Harry—¿Desde cuándo a alguien le importan los puntos de la Casa? —.

—Los que perdieron puntos fueron Segundo y Tercer Año, Harry—Respondió Severus—Tienen la edad suficiente para recordar la competencia por la Copa de la Casa y tener sus pancartas para la Fiesta de la Partida. Tienen la edad suficiente para preocuparse por la Casa que gana la Copa de Quidditch. Esto sigue siendo una escuela, y aunque hay muchos estudiantes que han sufrido experiencias adultas, todavía son niños. Intentaría devolverles una pequeña parte de su infancia—.

—Ravenclaw está perdiendo doscientos puntos, y Gryffindor y Hufflepuff cien puntos cada uno—Agregó Draco—Nada que no se pueda recuperar al final del trimestre—Sus ojos plateados se nublaron—Sin embargo, casi se desmoronaron con eso. Pomfrey tuvo que darles a dos de ellos Poción Calmante—.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un golpe seco y, antes de que Harry terminara de saltar del sofá, varita en mano, Ron se estaba levantando en el pasillo fuera de sus habitaciones y se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza—¿Qué tipo de encantamientos has puesto en la puerta? —Preguntó aturdido mientras caminaba, mirando sus dedos para ver si había sangre en ellos. Hermione se abalanzó y comenzó a peinar el cabello de Ron para ver qué tan mal podría haber estado herido.

—Como puede ver—Respondió Severus—Los hechizos no están activos o no habría podido ingresar, con o sin la contraseña—.

Harry le dio a Ron una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se frotaba el estómago redondeado—Lo siento, pero ¿tal vez deberías haber golpeado? —Se sentó de nuevo, junto a Severus esta vez, y se recostó contra él—¿Ya has oído hablar de...? —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Ron se sentó en la silla de Hermione, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dedos presionaron contra un bulto que se formaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza—¡Oye! Eso duele. No—Continuó, tratando de responder a la pregunta de Harry mientras le daba a Hermione una mirada aguda—Todavía no. Déjalo, Hermione. Estoy bien. Estaba buscando a Hermione para decirle que Seamus fue llevado a San Mungo. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí—.

—¿San Mungo? ¿Por enfermar en el Gran Comedor? —Preguntó Hermione, perpleja. Ella recitó media docena de pociones que podrían asentar el estómago de Seamus—Seguramente Madame Pomfrey no tendría que enviarlo a San Mungo para eso—Ella sacó su varita y lanzó un suave hechizo de curación a la cabeza de Ron antes de reclamar la silla a su lado para ella.

—No es por eso por lo que Seamus fue transferido a San Mungo—Dijo Severus—Pero no puedo revelar más que eso—Sin embargo, él lo haría con Harry. Harry lo conocía tanto así.

—Él ha sido un completo desastre para Harry—Gruñó Ron—El mejor lugar para él, de verdad. Tal vez puedan sacarle la cabeza del culo—.

—Ojalá hubiera sabido de ese departamento el verano pasado—Comentó Harry, la diversión mirando por detrás de sus ojos—Te habría enviado allí por el mismo trato—.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada cuando Draco se rió. Pero Ron simplemente asintió pensativamente—Podría haberte ahorrado algo de pena si lo hubieras hecho. Todavía eres Harry, incluso si eres un Prince ahora. Esperaba que tú y Ginny se casaran, así que realmente serías parte de la familia, pero creo que Mamá y papá me matarían por pensar algo tan tonto como eso. Lo entiendo ahora—Agregó en voz baja.

—¿Usted, señor Weasley? —La voz de Severus era dura como el acero, e igual de fría—Escuché lo que dijiste sobre el perdón. El mío es mucho más difícil de ganar—.

—Déjenlo, ustedes dos—Dijo Harry con cansancio, sospechando fuertemente que Severus de alguna manera había logrado convertir el comentario de Ron sobre Ginny en una crítica sobre su matrimonio. O tal vez tuvo algo que ver con el comentario sobre la familia. Harry ni lo sabía ni le importaba—Preferiría que lo resolvieras sin mí, si es lo mismo para ti—.

—Como desees—Murmuró Severus asintiendo a Ron.

—Los que están en detención permanente—Dijo Harry, con ganas de volver a encaminar la conversación—¿Qué significa eso? ¿No todas las noches y fines de semana? —

—Significa que no pueden jugar Quidditch—Dijo Draco—No hay equipos de gobstones, ni clubes de ajedrez o clubes de duelo. No hay fines de semana de Hogsmeade. Noches en la biblioteca o en su sala común. Los sábados los pasaran detenidos con Filch, Pomfrey o su Jefe de Casa—.

—Y líneas—Agregó Hermione—Miles y miles de líneas. McGonagall está trabajando en lo que se les pedirá que escriban—.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Harry intercambió una larga mirada con Severus—Y no pusimos los encantamientos, ¿por qué? —.

—Porque sospeché que nuestros amigos desearían hablar con nosotros cuando todo se hubiera decidido—Severus hizo un gesto con la mano a Luna y Neville para que entraran en el salón, un gesto sin sentido, ya que estaban tomando el sofá frente a Harry y él. Draco se movió de su silla para sentarse al otro lado de Luna, su mejilla manchada con el color suficiente para que Harry pensara en rosas pálidas.

—Felicidades—Dijo Harry, con un tono sincero.

El rubor de Draco se intensificó. Neville inclinó la cabeza cuando Luna cambió sus pendientes de una oreja a la otra, zumbando silenciosamente para sí misma. Hubo momentos en que Luna estaba presente solo en el cuerpo; este era uno de ellos—¿Por qué, Harry? —Preguntó Neville.

Harry se movió y golpeó su estómago. ¿Por qué era que, tan pronto como estaba cómodo, el bebé decidía cambiar de posición para que ya no lo estuviera? —No sé. ¿Estar enamorado, tal vez? —.

—¿Por darles algo más de lo que hablar? —Preguntó Luna con cautela. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Draco mientras apoyaba una mano en el muslo de Neville—Si solo escucharan a los Heliópatas...—.

—No existe tal cosa—Murmuró Hermione en voz baja.

—Ellos entenderían lo importante que es esto—Continuó Luna, sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué tan importante _es_? —Pregunto Severus, su frente arqueada en expectación. Cualquiera que hubiera tomado una clase con Severus, y eso era todo, sabía que despreciaba las respuestas incompletas.

—Tú y Harry, por supuesto. Y el bebé. Vas a cambiar el mundo, lo sabes—Entonces, Luna le susurró algo a Draco, quien asintió y sacó una cuerda azul del bolsillo. Se la entregó sin hacer ningún comentario. Luna lo envolvió alrededor de su dedo y comenzó a atar nudos en él. Por alguna razón, hizo sonreír a Harry al verlo.

Nadie parecía saber qué decir a eso. Finalmente, Harry habló—He hecho mi parte, y cuando este nazca, habré terminado de escribir entradas en los libros de historia. Es hora de que alguien más se haga cargo. ¿ Ginny está bajando? —.

Neville negó con la cabeza—Ella y Michael están sentados con Dean. Está un poco conmocionado por todo el asunto. Sabía que Seamus se estaba dirigiendo hacia ese giro, pero ninguno de nosotros supo que había llegado tan lejos. Pensamos que no le gustaban los gays—Se enrojeció ligeramente—Lo siento, Harry, Severus, pero has escuchado a Seamus todo el año. Sé que él ha dicho muchas cosas sobre Slytherin, pero siempre se ha tratado de que te gustes el uno al otro—.

—Siempre se sintió personal—Dijo Harry lentamente—Pero casi todo lo que ha dicho, ha sido sobre lo viles que son los Slytherin, y cómo no soy un verdadero Gryffindor si me gusta alguno de ellos. No creo que a él le importe si soy gay. Preguntó sobre eso de inmediato y nunca volvió a mencionarlo. Sin embargo, no le gusta que esté embarazado. No lo ha ocultado—La cara de Harry se cerró mientras luchaba contra las dudas que aún lo atormentaban—La mayoría, sin embargo, culpa a Severus por todo—.

—No hablará conmigo—Dijo Severus mientras sonaba un golpe en la puerta. Se levantó para contestarlo.

—Imagina eso—Dijo Harry cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco—Alguien con modales—.

—Ahí estás—Gritó un borrón oscuro que se lanzó contra Ron—He estado buscando por todo el castillo por ti—Resopló Demelza, dejándose caer al lado de Ron y mirándolo con tristeza—Incluso fui a la Biblioteca—Dijo, arrastrando la última palabra, haciendo que suene como un segundo Azkaban. Ella saludó a Hermione y miró a Severus, con los ojos bailando.

—¿Me viste hacer una reverencia? —Ella pregunto emocionada Se levantó de un salto y lo recreó con un broche de oro, casi golpeando su cabeza en la mesa de café mientras se inclinaba en un arco bajo—¿No fue fabuloso? —Ella burbujeaba mientras se enderezaba—¡Pensé que era brillante, y también tengo que hacerlo! —.

Draco enterró su cara en su mano mientras los otros intentaron muy duro no reírse. Severus estaba tan desconcertado como Harry lo había visto nunca—Debo admitir que he perdido tu tributo—Dijo Severus solemnemente—Pero te agradezco por demostrarte tan hábilmente—Él devolvió el arco tan elegantemente como pudo con Harry medio tendido sobre él, y Harry lo amó aún más por eso.

—¿Por qué estamos recibiendo nuevos Slytherins? —Preguntó Demelza mientras se acercaba a Ron con practicada facilidad—Nadie los quiere allí. A ellos no les gustamos, y tampoco a nosotros nos gustan—.

—¿Estarás llamando a una reunión de la casa? —Preguntó Draco—No puedo decir que estoy muy contento de que sean parte de la Casa Slytherin—.

—¿Debo nombrar Guardianes de Slytherin para ellos? ¿Garantes contra su seguridad? Lo haré, Draco, si debo. Tengo la esperanza de que los Prefectos y el Premio Anual lo hagan innecesario—.

—¿Recuerdas todas esas cosas que dijiste? —Añadió Harry en voz baja—Empieza contigo. Y tú, Demelza. Tienes que ser la persona más grande. Averigua en qué son buenos, qué les gusta y encuentra a alguien a quien le guste lo mismo. Quiero decir, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que muchos de ustedes se enamorarían? Y miren a Ron y Demelza—Él sonrió—Sigo esperando escuchar a Ron adoptándola y haciéndola otra Weasley. Y Hermione tiene a Astoria liderando un montón de grupos de estudio. Incluso Blaise y Ginny se están llevando bien. Solo había dos guardianes en todo este lío y uno de ellos está en San Mungo—.

—He disfrutado bastante siendo un tutor—Dijo Hermione—Debo admitir que no me gustó cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador me asignó a Astoria, pero ella es bastante buena. Y también conozco a Daphne. Ella está en nuestro año y no es la perr… la snob que yo creí que era—.

—Eso es porque Pansy y Millicent no están aquí—Respondió Draco rotundamente—Theo, Blaise y Daphne eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para mantenerse en las sombras, especialmente Theo. No quería tomar la Marca, no después de la debacle en el Ministerio. Descubrió lo que significaba servir al Señor Oscuro y huyó. Tampoco estuvo aquí el año pasado—.

Draco bajó los ojos por un momento antes de continuar—No negaré que somos orgullosos—Sus ojos se dirigieron a Demelza—La mayoría de nosotros, al menos, y hemos aprendido a no mostrar debilidad frente a los demás. Se suponía que debíamos haber derrotado, pero en realidad, estamos muy contentos de que hayas ganado—.

—La mayoría de nosotros hemos recibido el mensaje, Draco—Dijo Neville—El Sombrero Seleccionador hizo una diferencia. Hiciste una diferencia. Nos dejaste conocerte, no como el Príncipe de Slytherin, sino como Draco Malfoy. No eres quien pensé que eras—.

—Sin embargo, tu mazmorra huele realmente horrible—Dijo Luna—La de aquí es mucho mejor—.

—Eso es porque ya no mantienen a la gente prisionera aquí—Dijo Hermione bruscamente.

—¿Quieres decir que lo hicieron? —Preguntó Demelza, con los ojos muy abiertos—¿Es por eso por lo que Filch tiene cadenas en su oficina? ¿Te encadenó cuando estuviste aquí? —Le preguntó a Severus—No debería pensar que te hubiera gustado mucho, pero debe ser mucho mejor que pulir las cosas hasta que uno pueda ver su rostro. Uno pensaría que no tiene un espejo. Apuesto a que dice cosas miserables...—.

Ron puso su mano sobre su boca—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces para darnos la oportunidad de responder antes de que hagas las siguientes diez preguntas—Él se la quitó y ella lo miró—Primero, un consejo, nunca le menciones a Hermione nada de lo que se puede encontrar en “Hogwarts: Una Historia” o ella te hará leerlo. En segundo lugar, ¿cuándo tuviste detención con Filch? —.

El rostro de Demelza se volvió florido—La semana pasada. Llamé a la profesora Sprout una vaca tonta—Dijo en voz baja—Y ella tomó diez puntos por no decir “profesor” y me detuvo por tonterías. Le pedí a Amanda que caminara conmigo para no tener que decírtelo—Harry no podía mirar a Severus; temía que empezaría a reírse si lo hacía.

—¿Quién es Amanda? —Exigió Ron, mientras que a su lado Hermione se mordía el labio y luchaba por mantener la cara seria. Solo Luna parecía realmente interesada y sin ningún signo externo de angustia.

—Ella es una Ravenclaw en mi año. Ella es realmente buena—Explicó Demelza en tono cautivador, volviendo grandes ojos suplicantes hacia Ron.

—Conoces las reglas, Demelza—Dijo Ron con severidad—Soy tu guardián. No te paseas por las mazmorras sin mí—.

—¿Acabo de escucharte mencionar “reglas”? —Preguntó Severus con asombro—Los Weasley y las reglas van juntas como stinkcap y cuerno de Erumpent—.

—Percy nunca conoció una regla que no le gustara—Señaló Harry—Deberías haberlo escuchado hablar sobre el grosor de la parte inferior de los calderos. Un hombre detrás de tu corazón, Percy era, o hubiera sido si no hubiera llegado primero—.

—Ugh. Demasiado marrón por la mitad, Potter—Dijo Draco mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—Nunca haremos de ti un Slytherin a este ritmo—.

—Harry es todo Gryffindor, compañero—Dijo Ron, y luego sus ojos se agrandaron—Maldito infierno, acabo de llamar a Malfoy “compañero”—.

—¡Ronald! —Regañó Hermione, mientras Draco se quejaba teatralmente de que su vida había terminado ahora que era considerado el amigo de una nacida muggle y un traidor de sangre, que luego se convirtió en una discusión sobre si ya existía algo así.

—¿Alguna vez escribiste ese análisis del Wizengamot para Kingsley? —Harry le preguntó a Draco una vez que pudo trabajar una pregunta al margen.

—Fue brillante—Respondió Hermione antes de que Draco pudiera sacar una sílaba—El Wizengamot se formó en 1517, poco después de los disturbios del Primero de Mayo, que comenzaron cuando una bruja flamenca arrojó tontamente un caldero de poción a su amante casado. Voló por una ventana y casi aterrizó en el Cardenal Wolsey. en la hoguera, pero ya sabes cómo fue eso. El Consejo de Iglesias pensaba que no teníamos leyes, por lo que el Consejo de Magos se convirtió en una asamblea legislativa organizada como la Cámara de los Lores—.

Incluso las cejas de Severus se elevaron, aunque Harry y Ron ambos tenían expresiones ligeramente vidriosas. Hermione resopló—Fue parte de la Historia De La Magia en Cuarto Año—.

—No obtuve un TIMO en la Historia De La Magia—Dijo Harry, pensando que una insurrección de duendes habría hecho que la historia se volviera más interesante.

—No era una bruja flamenca; ella era francesa. Y no era el cardenal Wolsey, era el cardenal Warham—Dijo Draco—Obtuve un TIMO en la Historia De La Magia. Estoy tomando un EXTASIS de ella también—.

—Era Sir Thomas More—Dijo Severus—Aunque Wolsey exigió que el Consejo de Magos seleccionara a su propio líder, o le daría el placer de hacerlo a Thomas Bolena, un hechicero de dudosa integridad. Sea como sea, ¿qué le dijiste al ministro Shacklebolt? —.

Draco dio conferencias durante casi veinte minutos completos sobre las complicadas historias de las Grandes Casas de la Gran Bretaña Mágica. La casa Malfoy, al parecer, no era la única familia capaz de sonreír a los ojos mientras apuñalaba a uno en la espalda—Tengan en cuenta que las lealtades originales eran geográficas. Los matrimonios dinásticos en el transcurso de los próximos trescientos años cambiaron eso. Cuando se promulgó el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y nuestra especie se ocultó, las comunidades mágicas ya estaban fracturadas, políticamente hablando—.

>> Ahora, hay aproximadamente diez o doce partidos, a falta de una palabra mejor, a la que pertenecen los miembros del Wizengamot. Por sí mismo, Severus tendrá aproximadamente el siete por ciento de los votos. Con las casas Peverell y Black alineadas con Prince, tendrá quince, casi el dieciséis por ciento del bloque. Ese quince por ciento proviene en gran parte del bloque Malfoy/Lestrange/Yaxley, así como de Bones, Prewett y Hopkirk—.

Los ojos de Harry se vidriaron a la mitad del discurso de Draco y no volvió a prestar atención hasta que escuchó el nombre de Severus—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué los otros miembros de Wizengamot votarán con Severus? —.

—¿No estabas escuchando en absoluto? —Gimió Draco con lo que parecía una nueva apreciación por lo que Severus trataba a diario—Mira, hay ciento quince miembros del Wizengamot. Cuando se creó hace casi quinientos años, los jefes de las casas establecidas recibieron votos proporcionales. Los Malfoys, los Princes, los Selwyns, los Wilkeses y los Urquarts fueron considerados como los duques en su día y poseían la mayor influencia, así que cada uno de ellos ordenó...—Draco pensó por un momento y pulsó sus dedos mientras realizaba cálculos en su cabeza—Aproximadamente doscientos votos por persona. Algo así. Pero los miembros no lo eran. Se agregaron al Wizengamot a medida que la población mágica creció, aunque los votos permanecieron—.

Draco suspiró cuando Harry siguió mirándolo sin comprender—Severus cuenta con cuatro mil ciento veinticinco votos por derecho propio. Si sumamos los votos de Black, Potter y Peverell, tiene más de doce mil votos y eso es antes de que se realicen las reasignaciones cuando cambien las afiliaciones y todo este lío se solucione, Severus podía controlar una cuarta parte del Wizengamot, y eso es sin decir una palabra. Así es como funciona todo cuando están en sesión legislativa, por cierto. Cuando el Wizengamot este sentado como una tribunal, cada miembro tiene un voto—Agregó.

—¿Un tribunal? —La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas y se preguntaba cómo el Wizengamot era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. No le habría sorprendido saber que no habían escrito una sola ley en décadas. En cambio, se habían convertido en un sello de goma para el Ministerio.

—Como en tu audiencia—Dijo Ron, quien había entendido mucho más de la lectura de Draco que lo que había hecho Harry—Cuando intentaban decidir si te expulsaban o no—.

—No había cerca de ciento quince brujas y magos allí—Dijo Harry—Tal vez la mitad de eso, en el mejor de los casos—.

—Eso—Dijo Severus—Se debe a que menos de la mitad de los miembros de Wizengamot toman sus asientos y cumplen con sus responsabilidades para con el mundo mágico—.

—¿Cuántos votos ejerce el Wizengamot en total? —Preguntó Neville, claramente intentando calcular las sumas en su cabeza.

—Casi setenta y un mil—Respondió Draco—Eso cambiará después del próximo censo, y los bloques de asignación se realinearán después de la elección, siempre que Fudge no gane. Si lo hace, nada cambiará, excepto el número de votos disponibles. Naturalmente, la delegación de Malfoy irá a Severus—Le dio a Severus una mirada larga y firme—Con Potter a tu lado, podrías nombrarte rey—Dijo en voz baja, para consternación de Harry.

—No se hablará de eso aquí—Dijo Severus bruscamente—No tengo ningún diseño sobre el poder y no quiero que los pensamientos de esa naturaleza se hablen en voz alta en mi presencia de nuevo. Soy un maestro de escuela y Maestro de Pociones. Eso es todo lo que aspiro a ser—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres un asiento en el Wizengamot? —Espetó Harry, torpemente dándose la vuelta para sentarse derecho—¿Por qué haces esto en absoluto? —.

—Porque—Dijo Severus mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre Harry—Sostendré casi una cuarta parte de los votos y tendré una oportunidad muy limitada para influir en un cambio real y duradero, de modo que el Wizengamot ya no sea un cuerpo dinástico, sino uno representativo. De modo que los nacidos muggles y mestizos tengan la oportunidad de ser escuchados. De modo que nuestro hijo…—Puso su mano sobre el vientre de Harry—…Nunca temerá ser enviado a Azkaban porque su padre fue una vez un niño muy tonto de diecisiete años—.

—Esto sería un buen artículo para _El Quisquilloso_ —Reflexionó Luna, ganándose una mirada horrorizada de Severus. El estómago de Harry gorgoteaba, y Severus aprovechó la oportunidad para recordarle que comiera. Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que estaba pidiendo comida para un pequeño ejército.

—Comeremos en la mesa—Dijo Severus cuando el elfo doméstico le preguntó a dónde debía enviarse la comida, y él hizo pasar a todos al área del comedor. Invocó dos sillas más y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. Harry se sentó a su lado.

Tan pronto como la parte inferior de Ron se puso en contacto con la silla, él se puso de pie nuevamente. Se hizo a un lado y frunció el ceño mientras sacaba una copia de la _“Guía de Transfiguración Avanzada”_ del asiento—Querrás esto para la clase mañana—Le dijo a Harry—¿Dónde debería ponerlo? —.

—Eso no es mío—Dijo Harry, mirándolo con curiosidad—Mi libro está en el estudio—Extendió la mano y Ron se dirigió hacia la cabecera de la mesa cuando Luna le gritó que se detuviera. Ron se congeló.

—No lo toques, Harry—Dijo en voz alta—Está lleno de magia y no puedo decir qué tipo de magia es—Por una vez, sus ojos parecían muy enfocados y se aferró a su collar de cuarzo no coincidente, preocupándose por los trozos de roca que se enroscaban en él. Incluso Neville la estaba mirando peculiarmente.

—¿Quieres decir, señorita Lovegood, que puedes ver la magia? —Preguntó Severus lentamente, y Luna le dio un lento parpadeo de búho en respuesta—Dame el libro, Ron—Dijo.

—No lo hagas, Ron—Le ordenó Harry mientras miraba con severidad a Severus—Ponlo sobre la mesa y deja que Severus lo examine antes de que lo toque—Se puso rápidamente de pie y se movió tan lejos de la mesa como pudo, instando a todos los demás a hacer lo mismo.

Mientras Severus estaba lanzando encantamientos para detectar la magia oscura, comenzaron a aparecer sobre la mesa bandejas desbordantes de comida humeante. Un abrir y cerrar de ojos más tarde, los platos y los cubiertos aparecieron, aunque una copa terminó colocada en el borde del libro y se cayó con un fuerte ruido. Harry debió haber lucido un poco pálido, ya que Draco llenó la copa con jugo de calabaza y la empujó en su mano con una orden de beber.

—Siéntense, todos—Dijo Severus después de unos pocos minutos de hechizos que no se revelaron—No hay peligro con el libro—Retomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y comenzó a llenar el plato de Harry con una saludable variedad de comida.

Draco se sentó a la izquierda de Severus y hojeó el libro mientras las fuentes y los platos empezaban a flotar alrededor de la mesa—¿Estás segura de que esto está maldito? —Le preguntó a Luna mientras ella clavaba una salchicha y la ponía en su plato.

—No dije que estaba maldito—Dijo Luna—Dije que está lleno de magia—Ella dejó caer una cucharada de puré de papas junto a la salchicha y lo cubrió todo con salsa marrón mientras se inclinaba para mirar el libro mientras Draco seguía hojeando.

—No es nada más que un libro de Transfiguración—Dijo Draco, desconcertado. Lo colocó junto al plato de Severus y comenzó a comer cuando la conversación comenzó a girar alrededor de la mesa. Media hora más tarde, después de que los eventos del día se hubieran diseccionado por completo, Severus tomó el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas, mirándolos con curiosidad. De repente, cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie, sacaba la varita y curvaba los labios en un gruñido.

—Draco, abre el libro y pasa a la página 74—Ordenó mientras estiraba su brazo sobre Harry para mantenerlo alejado de la misteriosa fuente de peligro.

—¿Por qué la página 74? —Preguntó Draco, su mano temblaba mientras estiraba sus dedos hacia el libro.

—No tiene que ser en la página 74. Pasa a una página en el medio y anota el número—Dijo Severus mientras Harry intentaba alejar su brazo para verlo más de cerca.

—Severus...—Comenzó Harry, solo para ser sacado de su asiento por Hermione—¡Oye! —.

—Aléjate de eso, Harry—Ordenó cuando Demelza, Ron y Neville también se apartaron de la mesa. Solo Luna permaneció impasible. Pasó el libro sobre la superficie lisa de la madera reluciente y lo abrió al azar. Sostuvo el libro en alto, mostrando un par de páginas llenas de diminutos escritos y una ilustración de una matriz de hechizos—Página ciento sesenta y siete—Dijo Luna mientras miraba a los demás como si tratara de entender por qué miraban el libro como si Neville hubiera intentado preparar una poción. Cerró el libro y lo dejó.

Severus se acercó al libro lentamente y lo levantó, acunándolo en su mano izquierda mientras giraba hacia la página a la que Luna lo había abierto. Su rostro estaba cuidadosamente en blanco cuando giró el libro y mostró a todos un frasco de poción incrustado en las páginas—Luna, ¿a qué número de página está abierto este libro? —.

—Página ciento sesenta y siete—Dijo en voz baja. Draco y Harry intercambiaron una larga mirada cuando Hermione se estiró para ver.

—Hay algo escrito en la página—Dijo Hermione—Pero no puedo entenderlo—Se puso de puntillas, todavía aferrada al brazo de Harry mientras trataba de leerlo desde varios pies de distancia. Harry sabía que estaba temblando, podía sentir su mano temblando mientras sus dedos se apretaban en su brazo, pero no podía decir si era por miedo o por emoción.

Severus giró el libro, sus ojos recorrieron todos ellos mientras comenzaba a leer—Severus, leí el artículo en _El Profeta_. El embarazo de Potter no es un accidente. La respuesta está dentro—Extrajo el frasco de poción del libro y lo sostuvo a la luz donde brillaba rojo oscuro—Está firmado Achilles Becker—Su frente se frunció por un momento—Conozco ese nombre—.

Dejó el libro a un lado y examinó el frasco con cuidado—Draco, Hermione, vengan conmigo—Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio sin mirar atrás.

—Es un poco decidido—Explicó Harry disculpándose, aunque si no hubieran aprendido eso sobre Severus, nunca lo sabrían. Golpeó la mesa dos veces con su varita y dijo—Terminado—Los platos desaparecieron al instante.

Ron se puso de pie y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hermione—Voy a llevar a Demelza a su sala común y ayudarla con su ensayo de Herbología. ¿Por qué no hablas con Harry antes de comenzar con esa poción? Ha estado tratando de hablar contigo por mucho tiempo—.

—Puedo llevar a Demelza—Dijo Neville—¿Por qué no te quedas con Harry mientras Severus está trabajando para averiguar qué es esa poción? Además, soy mejor en Herbología que tú—Él pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luna cuando ella le sonrió.

Harry sonrió—Gracias, pero solo necesito unos minutos con Hermione, luego me voy a la cama. Severus es peor de lo que Pomfrey soñaría ser, y se supone que debo estar descansando—.

—¿No puedo decir quién me ayuda con la Herbología? —Exigió Demelza, con las manos en las caderas, la barbilla levantada. Sin embargo, su indignación se vio socavada por el hecho de que estaba bastante contenta con su pequeño grupo de guardianes, y todos lo sabían.

Mientras Demelza estaba empleando sus habilidades rudimentarias para manipular los eventos hasta que estuvo feliz con el resultado, Ron y Hermione se estaban despidiendo. Las manos de Ron descansaban en la parte superior de las caderas de Hermione, sus brazos estaban enrollados alrededor de su cuello—Iré a la sala común antes de subir a la Torre—Dijo ella antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Draco, Luna y Neville también se estaban despidiendo. Draco tenía sus brazos alrededor de Luna y casi la levantó del suelo cuando la abrazó, acariciando su cabello mientras la abrazaba. Levantó la cabeza y, mientras Harry miraba, Draco le dio un beso de despedida a Neville.

Era extraño, raro, maravilloso, incorrecto y, sin embargo, muy, muy correcto. Harry miró a pesar de sí mismo, y se encontró mirando a cualquier lado excepto a Neville y Draco, excepto que tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, se sintió avergonzado, aunque no pudo entender por qué.

Ron se movió incómodamente y le dio a Harry una sonrisa enfermiza, sin entusiasmo, mientras soltaba a Hermione, quien se había perdido la causa de la inquietud de Harry. Su mano cayó sobre el hombro de Demelza, y le dio un ligero empujón hacia la puerta mientras Draco se separaba de Neville y Luna para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio—Tenemos solo un par de horas hasta el toque de queda, así que vamos a seguir adelante—.

Harry toleró una palmadita en el estómago de Demelza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla de Luna antes de mostrar a los cuatro a la puerta y decir sus buenas noches. Cuando cerró la puerta, vio a Severus cruzar el pasillo del laboratorio a la cocina y rápidamente lo siguió sin decir una palabra a Hermione.

—Bésame—Dijo sin preámbulos mientras Severus llenaba la tetera para el té.

Severus cerró el agua y miró a Harry confundido—¿Perdón? —Harry estaba enrojecido y claramente incómodo, pero Severus no podía imaginar lo que podría haberle molestado.

—Bésame—Repitió Harry con cierta desesperación—¿Por favor? —

Después de poner la tetera en el fuego, Severus obedeció y le dio a Harry un dulce y suave beso que fue tan amoroso como tierno—¿Mejor? —Preguntó, evaluando cuidadosamente la reacción de Harry.

Harry asintió mientras miraba sus pies, o lo que podía ver de ellos—Vi a Draco besar a Neville—Ofreció voluntariamente después de un momento en que no pudo mirar a Severus—Nunca había visto eso antes, dos tipos besándose, y fue extraño—Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Severus—Creo que le debo a Ron una disculpa—.

—Tal vez—Dijo Severus mientras acercaba a Harry—Pero ese es un tema para otro día—Levantó la cara de Harry y lo besó de nuevo—Mantén tu conversación con Hermione y luego envíala conmigo. No te quiero cerca del laboratorio hasta que entienda más sobre esa poción. ¿Tengo tu palabra? —.

—No tomare ninguna poción. Severus, realmente no sé qué...—.

—Shh. Shh. No estoy acusando a nadie, ni a mí—Tranquilizó Severus—Lo diré de nuevo, pero solo porque parece que necesitas escucharlo. Quiero a este niño, Harry, y no importa cómo sucedió, me complace que lo haya hecho—.


	15. Está Justo Aquí, En La Página 394

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se ausentó de las clases al día siguiente, aunque no tenía ninguna razón real para hacerlo, aparte de sentirse apático y fuera de lugar. Como era martes, se esperaba que asistiera a su cita habitual con Madame Pomfrey, y aunque también estaba tentado de evitarla, sabía que Severus se enteraría y que habría dieciséis tipos de infierno que pagar.

Después de una siesta larga, aunque insatisfactoria, Harry entró en el estudio y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio, pensando detenidamente en su conversación la noche anterior con Hermione. Ella, como él había anticipado, lo había interrogado acerca de su conversación en la Sala de los Menesteres hasta el punto en que estaba dispuesto a escribir una carta a Kingsley recomendándola a la rama de los magos de éxito del Cuerpo de Aurores. Todo lo que sabía no había sido suficiente, y le ofreció su recuerdo para un Pensadero, del evento si eso la satisfacía.

Por razones que se le escaparon, ella había encontrado esa sugerencia insultante. Nunca entendería a las chicas.

Al menos no había sido el único en soportar la peor parte de su curiosidad intelectual. Una vez que Hermione terminó de dividir a Harry en pequeños fragmentos de conocimiento, se volvió hacia Severus. Por lo que a Harry se le había dado a entender, todos habían demostrado una espantosa falta de curiosidad por la forma en que se había entregado la poción desconocida, y ella había probado su paciencia tratando de juntar los encantamientos que debían haber usado para ocultar la poción dentro del libro.

Aun así, Severus admitió que Hermione tenía un punto. Había sido una impresionante pieza de magia, hechizando un libro para revelar una poción solo en sus manos. Por su parte, Harry todavía se preguntaba cómo apareció en sus habitaciones. Eso, para él, era mucho más importante que el intrincado trabajo de hechizo que había evitado que su contenido cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Ese pensamiento lo frenó. ¿Las manos equivocadas? ¿Quién estaría en riesgo de conocer los contenidos del libro? Se estremeció y se levantó de su escritorio para preparar una taza de té, su cerebro dando vueltas con posibilidades. Severus, obviamente. ¿El remitente? Posiblemente, pero ¿por qué? ¿Tuvo esto algo que ver con el Wizengamot? La política de la situación estaba tan lejos de él que Harry no podía comenzar a clasificar los hilos en sus respectivas categorías. Se sentía demasiado como la guerra contra Voldemort, cuando había tenido poco más que instinto para guiarlo y nunca la información suficiente para ver la imagen completa con claridad, pero esta vez no sabía la identidad de su enemigo, o si incluso tenía uno en absoluto.

Harry estaba en la pequeña cocina, con una taza de té humeante en una mano y la otra moviéndose en pequeños círculos contra la parte inferior de su estómago redondeado, mientras se preguntaba quién podría sentirse amenazado por un bebé. Segundos después, él resopló. Voldemort lo había sido; y en ese instante, entendió mucho mejor el sacrificio de sus padres. No podía hacer menos por este niño.

Poco después del almuerzo, Harry se dirigió a la enfermería para su examen semanal, todavía con poco más que sus pantalones de dormir, una camisa de manga larga y un par de pantuflas en sus pies. Los pasillos estaban vacíos; la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en clase, y Harry atesoró el silencio que descendió sobre el castillo. No hubo comentarios sarcásticos, ni manos escrutadoras, ni intentos por hacerle sentir menos en virtud de estar embarazado, y cuando se acercaba a las puertas de la Enfermería, deseó fervientemente que Severus pudiera estar allí para ayudarlo a resolver el problema de sus pensamientos confusos.

—Sobre la mesa, Harry—Pomfrey instruyó mientras revisaba su historial y Harry obedecía, bien acostumbrado a la rutina. Ella pincho y pellizco, midió y agitó su varita, y una vez que hubo completado su habitual batería de pruebas, frunció el ceño—Pensé que habíamos acordado que no ibas a tomar pociones—Dijo.

—No lo he hecho—Respondió él, desconcertado por la censura en su tono—Severus extendió algo de Pasta para Moretones sobre lo peor, pero eso es todo—Y luego lo arrojó contra la pared en un espectacular golpe de pique—Me siento un poco apagado, pero no estoy adolorido ni nada—.

Madame Pomfrey sacó su varita y corrió un conjunto diferente de encantamientos, su pluma encantada anotó todo—Aún estás un poco anémico, pero eso es de esperar después de haber sido aplastado de la misma forma que lo estabas. Tus reservas mágicas están agotadas y estás un poco estreñido. Severus ajustará la receta de tu poción de nutrientes, tal vez más borraja. Eso debería ayudar con la eliminación. Sin embargo, tu conmoción cerebral aún no se habrá curado, ni tus costillas—.

Las mejillas de Harry eran floridas, a pesar de haber sido examinado minuciosamente una vez a la semana desde octubre—No he tomado nada más que el nutriente—Aunque lo intentó, no pudo mirarla a los ojos—Conoces a Severus al menos tan bien como yo. Tiene un poco de cosas sobre seguir las reglas—.

—¿Han cambiado los movimientos del bebé desde que te lastimaste? —Ella preguntó. Si Harry hubiera mirado en su dirección, no habría visto la diversión que temía. Madame Pomfrey era una practicante con demasiada experiencia como para desconcertarse por los trastornos gástricos.

—Ha estado descansando más—Dijo Harry—Pero Ron fue arrojado contra una pared anoche por un estallido de magia. Está bien, así que, ¿sí? —Preguntó, arqueando las cejas sobre los ojos preocupados.

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en la cara de Pomfrey—Al bebé le está yendo muy bien, crece como la hierba. Tiene casi la mitad de la longitud que tendrá cuando nazca, por lo que puedes esperar que crezca un poco más grande de lo que es ahora. Me gustaría que comiences a ganar alrededor de una libra por semana, tal vez un poco más—.

El color alto huyó de las mejillas de Harry—¿Esto va a duplicar su tamaño? Pero ya me veo como si me hubiera tragado una Quaffle—Dijo, incapaz de imaginar dónde se encontraría todo el espacio adicional. Había visto las fotos en el libro que Hermione le había dado en Navidad, pero eran tan desconcertantes que no había tenido el corazón para abrirlo de nuevo. Quizás debería haberlo hecho.

—Doble en longitud—Dijo Pomfrey—Triple en peso, o más. Harry, hemos pasado por esto—.

—Sé que lo hicimos—Harry luchó por sentarse, pero una vez en posición vertical se quedó mirando su estómago—Pero no pensé que se haría tan grande. Pensé que dejaría de crecer y simplemente se desarrollaría o algo así. No lo sé—La idea de que su bulto fuera el doble de su tamaño actual era alarmante.

—Estarás bien. Solo ten un poco de precaución en las escaleras—Pomfrey cerró su carta y escribió una nota—Dale esto a Severus—Dijo ella mientras se lo entregaba—Él sabrá qué hacer—Ella lo dejó para vestirse, su expresión le decía que estaba segura de que él sería su yo habitual la próxima semana.

Al llegar a las habitaciones que compartía con Severus, Harry encontró el libro que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad y se acurrucó con él en el sofá. Todavía estaba leyendo, tomando notas en los márgenes y escribiendo preguntas para Madame Pomfrey, cuando Severus entró horas después.

—¿Sabías que el bebé puede ver? ¿Y conoce tu voz? También la mía, muy probablemente. ¿Y ya tiene su propia firma mágica? —Harry dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie para saludar a Severus más apropiadamente, con un abrazo y un beso y una serie de saltos de entusiasmo de su exuberante niño.

Severus tomó la cara de Harry, sus pulgares descansaron a lo largo de los pómulos de Harry, y lo besó otra vez antes de abrazar a Harry y sostenerlo—¿Viste a Poppy hoy, confío? —.

Hubo un profundo suspiro, y Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de Severus—Ella quiere que gane una libra por semana. ¡Eso es quince libras! Voy a ser del tamaño de un hipogrifo—Dijo con tristeza. Se apartó de los brazos de Severus y se alejó de él, su entusiasmo se evaporó en una nube de inquietantes dudas—No creo que pueda hacer esto—Tenía veintiséis semanas de embarazo y se sentía como si hubiera sido para siempre. No importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía imaginar tres meses más de esto.

—Niño idiota—Severus se colocó detrás de Harry y envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de él—Tienes derecho a tener dudas, Harry. Solo sé que estoy saboreando esta experiencia, tanto lo bueno como lo malo—Besó el costado del cuello de Harry y murmuró suavemente—Haré lo que necesites para facilitarte esto—.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre los de Severus, confundido por la muestra de afecto, pero feliz de recibirla de todos modos. Tales momentos eran muy raros—No quiero quejarme, pero siento que aún falta mucho. Oh, se supone que debo darte esto—Rompió el abrazo y rebuscó en sus bolsillos la nota que Pomfrey le había dado.

Observó a Severus leer la nota, sabiendo que una vez que hubiera terminado, Severus probablemente pasaría el resto de la noche en el laboratorio, pero para su sorpresa, Severus simplemente dobló la nota y asintió—Tendré la nueva poción para ti el fin de semana—Besó a Harry en la frente y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, quitándose sus ropas de enseñanza mientras iba, arrojándolos a una silla al lado del fuego cuando pasaba—Entiendo que no asististe a clases hoy—Dijo mientras desaparecía.

Por un momento Harry no dijo nada. Luego recogió las ropas de Severus y las dobló sobre su brazo—¿Es el profesor Prince quien dice eso o el tipo con el que estoy casado? —Preguntó, apoyado contra la puerta.

Severus se apartó del fregadero y puso la tetera en la estufa—Aquí está hablando con su esposo. Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo al respecto—Apuntó su varita a la rejilla y, segundos después, una llama cálida lamía el fondo del hervidor de cobre.

—Solo asegurándome. Me escabullí. Solo...—Levantó la mano y la agitó con incertidumbre—No estoy seguro de por qué—Harry se desvaneció por un momento, colgando las ropas de enseñanza de Severus en su guardarropa antes de quitarse una bata ligera y tirarla, dejarla abierta y sin abrochar. Era una de las de Severus, y el olor medicinal ligeramente ácido que se aferraba a él hacía que Harry se sintiera cálido y protegido.

—¿Tienes alguna calificación que deba hacerse? —Preguntó Harry a su regreso. Rodeó a Severus para sacar la leche del armario frío y configurar el servicio de té mientras esperaban a que el agua hirviera—Estoy atrapado con todo—Dijo, una declaración que no era del todo cierta. No había vuelto a leer el capítulo catorce para Williamson, ni había terminado el ensayo de Flitwick, ninguno de los cuales le preocupaba demasiado.

—Ninguna hasta el fin de semana. El...—Severus frunció el ceño por un momento—…juicio requirió un cambio en los planes para la semana. Les di a todos hasta el viernes para que me entregaran sus tareas—Alcanzó a Harry para buscar el azúcar, rozando un beso contra su cabello mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Harry—¿Cenarás en el Gran Comedor esta noche o cenarás aquí? —.

—Pensé que comería en el Gran Comedor—Respondió Harry, con una mirada de confusión y una sonrisa de tristeza—No tomes esto de la manera equivocada, pero no te han golpeado con un hechizo de vítores ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? —.

Severus se rió entre dientes, un sonido bajo y rico que se envolvió cuidadosamente alrededor del corazón de Harry—No, nada de eso. Pero algo extraordinario sucedió hoy—Agregó, y se volvió para mirar a su joven esposo—He sido perdonado—Una nota de maravilla se deslizó en su voz—Minerva, Filius, Pomona, incluso el castillo en sí. Me han juzgado y resistí la prueba. No puedes saberlo—Susurró—Incluso los estudiantes...—.

Lo cierto era que Harry lo sabía, aunque odiaba mencionar el nombre de su padrino y arruinar el momento entre ellos. Sabía la liberación que vino con la absolución, y finalmente aceptó que algunas cosas no eran del todo culpa suya, a pesar de las detestables decisiones que había tomado y que parecían tan correctas en ese momento—¿Incluso los estudiantes? —Pregunto Harry gentilmente

—Me dieron las gracias—Susurró Severus, como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa que jamás había sucedido—Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Incluso ese odioso Smith. Susan Bones...—Su voz se apagó cuando una feroz humildad entró en sus ojos—Ella es casi la última de su familia, sin embargo, me perdonó las decisiones que tuve que tomar—Se apartó de Harry entonces. En ese momento, Harry comprendió que algunas heridas eran más profundas que otras, que el arrepentimiento que llevaba su marido se quedaría con él durante el resto de su vida, al igual que lo haría Harry.

>> Draco y Hermione se unirán a nosotros, lo que significa que probablemente también seremos anfitriones de los demás—Dijo Severus con voz espesa mientras vertía agua hirviendo sobre las hojas de té—No permitas que te agoten—Agregó bruscamente.

Harry se acercó un paso más a Severus y puso su mano en el centro de la espalda de Severus y rápidamente se encontró en otro abrazo. No había desesperación en ello; era cómodo, y Harry sintió que finalmente encajaban, a pesar del montón de bebé que había entre ellos—Nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor, Severus. Me gustaría...—Harry exhaló por la nariz—No importa. Todo funcionó al final—.

—¿Te gustaría qué, Harry? —Severus lo miró, sus ojos suaves, las líneas en su rostro no tan prominentes como lo habían sido el día anterior. El contentamiento fue un buen aspecto para Severus, y Harry pensó que lo llevaba bien.

—Me gustaría no haber pasado tantos años odiándote—Dijo Harry en un estallido de frustración—Desearía que Dumbledore no te hubiera respetado lo suficiente como para mantener tus secretos—Sacudió la cabeza—Pero todo era necesario, lo sé, y no cambiaría lo que tengo ahora por lo que no tenía entonces—Le dio a Severus un ligero beso y agregó—No me arrepiento de nosotros, excepto quizás por Oclumancia. Eras... bueno, eso no importa—.

Severus se apartó y terminó de hacer té—La tarea nunca debería haber sido mía. Cualquiera hubiera sido más adecuado, excepto Bellatrix, tal vez. Si deseas aprender la disciplina, correctamente esta vez, me encantaría enseñarte—.

—La única persona que conozco que es experta en _Legeremancia_ eres tú—Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—Y eres bienvenido a penetrar en mi mente cada vez que lo desees—Esperaba que fuera un incentivo suficiente para sacar a Severus de su laboratorio a una hora razonable—U otras partes si lo prefieres. Quiero decir, mientras estés repartiendo abrazos y besos—.

Se apretó entre Severus y el mostrador antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus—¿Por qué es eso? No es que me esté quejando, eso sí—

El color manchó las mejillas de Severus, y movió a Harry a un lado para agarrar su taza de té del mostrador y golpear rápidamente su silla favorita frente al fuego.

Sin desanimarse, Harry siguió su estela, metiendo una pierna debajo de sí mismo mientras estaba sentado en la silla contigua—Una vez te dije que te iba a dar todo el afecto que pudieras controlar—Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba las llamas que Severus acababa de conjurar—No creo que me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo poco que ha sido. La cosa con Seamus...—Dejó escapar un suspiro—No quise apartarte—.

—El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, P-Harry—Respondió Snape, aunque la calidez en su voz pintó sus palabras como una mentira. Se reclinó y apoyó un tobillo en su rodilla mientras él también miraba el fuego—Hoy me detuvieron en los pasillos numerosas veces, ofreciendo palabras de gratitud. Muchos de ellos me hablaron de ti y nos felicitaron por nuestro matrimonio, por tu embarazo, aunque varios de ellos expresaron cierto grado de escepticismo al respecto—.

>> Soy temido y siempre lo seré. Te adoran con razón. Pero juntos, somos apreciados y permanecimos tristemente ignorantes de eso hasta ayer. Fue alentador sentir que pertenezco aquí—Miró a Harry por encima del borde de su taza—Quería darte eso. Te mereces el mismo sentido de pertenencia, de pertenecer _aquí_. Conmigo—.

Harry estudió el perfil de Severus, la nariz en forma de gancho, los labios finos, los ojos hundidos y amó cada línea. Cuando Severus se llevó la taza a la boca, las llamas amarillas del fuego parpadearon, bailaron y giraron dentro de la delgada banda dorada que rodeaba su dedo anular y Harry se pasó la yema del pulgar contra su propio anillo de bodas—Quise decir cada palabra de mis votos, de amarte completamente hasta mi muerte—.

—Mmm. Eso no es de lo que se trata. La lección que Albus trató de impartirme fue que la ayuda viene en muchas formas. “La ayuda siempre se dará en Hogwarts a los que la soliciten”. Era uno de sus dichos favoritos, pero no entendí realmente lo que significaba hasta que decidí hacer un seno limpio de las cosas—Severus tomó un sorbo de su té, descansando un largo dedo en el borde mientras sostenía la taza con la punta de los dedos.

>> Habló de tu interminable capacidad de amar, y en mi obstinación, nunca entendí por qué se sentía obligado a darme esa información tan inútil. He sido demasiado rápido para juzgar y demasiado ciego para ver lo que realmente necesitas para prosperar—Volvió la cabeza y Harry no podía recordar haber visto una expresión tan abierta en la cara de Severus—Estoy listo para ser el marido que mereces—Dijo en voz baja.

Harry dejó su té y se inclinó sobre Severus, sus manos se curvaron alrededor de los brazos de la silla en la que Severus estaba ahora envuelto—Ya lo eres—Extendió la mano y giró la cara de Severus para mirar directamente a los ojos de su marido—Ya lo eres—Repitió—Eres el mejor hombre que conozco y el único que quiero. Me amas y nunca lo olvidaré—.

Severus extendió la mano y acercó la cabeza a Harry, presionando sus labios contra los de Harry y explorando su boca con delicadeza, como si planeara un futuro y encontrara dulces promesas en su interior. Harry gimió suavemente, moviéndose con Severus mientras se levantaba, el beso se profundizó cuando Harry se abrió hacia él. La bata se deslizó de sus hombros, y se apretó contra los dedos de Severus sobre su camisa y su espina dorsal.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe y Harry gimió, su corazón latía con un solo latido en su pecho cuando Severus se giró para enfrentar al intruso. Le dolía el cuerpo de la necesidad y no le importaba quién los hubiera interrumpido: odiaba a la persona tanto como siempre había odiado a Voldemort—Érase una vez, que teníamos hechizos protectores que mantenían a la Gente Fuera. Hola, Draco. Adiós, Draco—.

—Interrumpido, ¿verdad? —Draco sonrió, con una sonrisa de suficiencia familiar que Harry quería quitarle de la cara, aunque aceptó que posiblemente podría haber otras razones para querer golpearlo—El Ministerio está aquí—Dijo, la sonrisa se desvaneció—Al menos una veintena más o menos. Parecen ser del Departamento de Educación Mágica. Reconocí a varios de ellos cuando nos sentamos en los TIMOS—.

—De todos modos, ya que estabas en medio de algo, te dejaré con eso—Agregó mientras se dirigía de regreso a la puerta—Encantamientos, Severus. Encantamientos. Mantiene a la chusma fuera—.

Era difícil decir quién se acercó primero, pero mientras que Harry más tarde decidiría que caminaron tranquilamente hacia el dormitorio, él y Severus casi corrieron por la puerta. Una vez dentro de su santuario, Harry buscó a tientas los botones interminables que salpicaban el chaleco de Severus mientras Severus le quitaba la camisa a Harry, maravillándose de la hermosa barriga redonda que había estado escondiendo.

—¿Por qué debes usar tantas capas? —Gruñó Harry mientras comenzaba en la larga línea de botones que viajaban desde el cuello hasta la ingle. Sacó las colas de la camisa para liberarlas del pantalón de Severus, muy tentado a tirar con fuerza y enviar los botones al vuelo. Podrían ser recolectados con un simple encantamiento de Invocación, aunque Severus podría requerir una Poción Calmante mientras Harry reparaba la camisa.

—A menudo me pregunto por qué te molestas con la ropa—Severus lamió y mordió el cuello de Harry mientras Harry salía bailando de sus pantalones para dormir, aferrándose a los hombros de Severus para mantener el equilibrio. Lanzó los encantamientos, enviando una sensación de hormigueo a través del cuerpo de Harry, y enterró una mano en el desordenado cabello negro de Harry cuando este gimió. Retiró la cabeza de Harry y saqueó su boca, mientras que los dedos de Harry olvidaron todo lo que sabían acerca de las hebillas y los cierres.

Aturdido, Harry presionó sus dedos contra sus labios magullados por el beso mientras Severus se desnudaba, sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más cuando se quitó cada prenda de ropa. Si Severus era atractivo o no, era inmaterial. Harry amaba el cuerpo delgado, el cabello oscuro que cubría su esternón, la leve barriga que le habían dado sus años. Severus no era un hombre encantador, pero Harry encontró en él, la misma belleza que uno vería en un bosque desolado por el invierno. Había algo puro, casi rígido, en las líneas limpias del cuerpo de Severus, y el ansia de Harry por ir más allá de lo físico.

—Por favor—Susurró Harry con un ligero tono en su voz—Oh, Merlín, por favor—Y cuando Severus lo dobló sobre los pies de su cama y lo penetró de un golpe suave y rápido, Harry casi sollozó de placer.

* * *

Asentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw y rodeado por miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, Ron miró hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor mientras esperaba que Harry saliera de las mazmorras. El día había sido extraño, incluso para Hogwarts, y la ausencia de Harry había contribuido significativamente a la inquietud de Ron. Entonces el Ministerio apareció en vigor, y nadie sabía qué hacer con él.

Fue con una sensación de alivio, que Ron agitó su brazo en el aire cuando Harry finalmente apareció, aunque esta vez Harry no estaba solo. Severus estaba con él, y se tomaban de las manos mientras caminaban por las puertas, con sus cabezas juntas en una conversación.

Severus vio a Ron primero, y sus pasos se detuvieron cuando Ron señaló hacia Harry. El tiempo quedó suspendido y el silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor cuando Severus besó a Harry antes de subir al estrado para tomar asiento en la Mesa del Personal. No fue nada especial como besos, un breve roce de labios, pero la mirada de Harry siguió a Severus a lo largo del Salón antes de girarse hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, y todo lo que Ron podía hacer era mirar a los demás.

Una vez que Severus tomó su asiento habitual, Harry vagó por el pasillo para saludar a Ron y los demás—Iba a comer con los nuevos Slytherins—Dijo, mirando más allá de la mesa de Hufflepuff a los estudiantes agrupados en el extremo más alejado de la mesa de la Casa Slytherin—Severus pensó que podrían necesitar estímulo—.

Ron esperó con impaciencia mientras Harry se sentaba al lado de Michael Corner, y mantuvo su expresión en blanco cuando Harry le dirigió a Severus una mirada de tristeza, pero la expresión de Harry cambió rápidamente cuando notó que la segunda mesa estaba al nivel del piso, frente a la tarima. A juzgar por los movimientos de los dedos, varias brujas y magos de más edad estaban ocupados castigando a McGonagall, aunque el por qué, nadie lo sabía. Harry se volvió hacia Ron para que le diera una explicación—¿Son todos ellos del ministerio? —Preguntó con asombro, volviendo los ojos abiertos hacia Ron.

—Escogiste un infierno de día para esquivar, amigo—Dijo Ron sombríamente, tratando de no estremecerse ante el recuerdo de que Harry había sido besado por Severus. En público. Todavía no podía entender por qué le molestaba, pero lo hizo—Ha sido malditamente horrible—.

—No lo escuches, Harry—Aconsejó Ginny—Ayer se dijeron muchas cosas que hacen pensar a todos. Todos están empezando a darse cuenta de lo peor que podría haber sido si el Profesor Prince le hubiera dado Hogwarts a los Mortífagos, pero en general no pueden creer el horrible lugar en el que se encontró a sí mismo. Fue fuerte y muy valiente, y solo los Slytherin están acostumbrados a pensar en él como algo más que un bastardo—.

—Me dijo que la gente le había estado agradeciendo todo el día—Dijo Harry, sus ojos se deslizaron para encontrarse con la mirada de Severus. Él sonrió suavemente antes de volver su atención a Ron—Lo siento un poco si perdí eso, en realidad—.

Ron levantó la vista cuando Hermione se deslizó en su lugar junto a él y le sonrió antes de volverse hacia Harry con un suspiro—Todos quieren saber por qué dije que moriste—Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza—Sé que querías mantenerlo en privado. Supongo que lo he vuelto a hacer—La culpa lo presionó por todos lados y, al sentir el suave toque de Hermione en su hombro, le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza—No, está bien, Ron. Les dije todo eso durante el duelo, ¿no es así? Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo. Aparte de que el Ministerio se presentó y la gente finalmente vio a Severus por quién es ¿Pasa algo más? —.

—Williamson está furioso porque te perdiste Defensa—Dijo Hermione, con evidente preocupación por él.

—Fue un desastre—Agregó Ron—No tanto que te hayas ido, pero toda la clase fue una pesadilla. Dado que Seamus y Parvati están en San Mungo, tuvimos que ser clasificados nuevamente. Ya sabes, emparejados con nuestros socios de enlace nuevamente. Por qué no pudo haber reunido a sus compañeros está más allá de mí, pero volvió a distribuir la poción—.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante—Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que el profesor Williamson elaboró esa poción por sí mismo. No se parecía en nada a la última vez. Neville podría haberlo hecho mejor—Miró a Neville y se sonrojó mientras él se reía.

—Está bien—Le aseguró Neville—Severus y yo tenemos un acuerdo: se mantendrá fuera de los invernaderos si me mantengo alejado de los calderos—.

—Pero él cosecha los ingredientes de los invernaderos regularmente—Dijo Harry.

—Y ahora me proporcionará una lista de lo que necesita—Respondió Neville.

—De todos modos—Interrumpió Hermione—La poción no funcionó como lo hizo la última vez. Me emparejé con Justin Finch-Fletchley y Draco consiguió a Zacharias Smith. Puedes imaginar lo bien que fue eso—.

—Bajé como un enfermo—Dijeron Ron y Harry con una mueca—Terminé asociándome con Padma en lugar de con Hermione—Él y Padma apenas habían hablado después del desastroso Baile de Navidad en Cuarto Año, y Ron supo que la poción no podría haber funcionado bien—Entonces, nosotros, la mayoría de nosotros, le preguntamos a Williamson si podríamos recuperar a nuestros antiguos compañeros, ya que estos eran simplemente malos. ¿Qué magia alguna vez emparejaría a Draco con un idiota como Smith? Ni siquiera la magia oscura haría un error como ese—.

Hermione continuó la historia—Entonces Draco dijo que la poción era mala y quería saber quién la elaboró. Todo se fue un poco en ese momento. Williamson tiene en la cabeza que eres la razón por la que Severus no prepara para Defensa—.

—Él cree que tienes una constitución delicada—Ron puso los ojos en blanco—Pero está bastante decidido a culparlo porque tenga forma de pera. “Si el Señor Potter no hubiera logrado lesionarse, no estaríamos repitiendo este ejercicio. Si el Señor Potter estuviera hecho de cosas más duras, quizás el Profesor Prince Hubiera estado dispuesto a ayudar con la preparación de las pociones necesarias”. Hermione le recordó que eres Prince, igual que Severus, y él tomó veinticinco puntos—.

Incluso Neville apareció sombrío por un momento—Pensé que la clase estaba a punto de hechizarlo. Después de todo lo que sucedió ayer, todavía está encontrando razones para hacer que te mates—Sus ojos se endurecieron, e intercambió una mirada con Ron antes de volver a hablar—El ED te cubre, Harry—.

—Eso es solo tonterías—Gruñó Ginny, sus ojos brillando—Tengo la mitad de la intención de usar la cabeza de Williamson como una Bludger. Tal vez nuestros Bateadores pueden tener un poco de sentido en él. Eres el único estudiante casado en Hogwarts. Seguramente no es imposible recordar eso—.

—Tampoco hay muchos otros embarazados—Agregó Ron.

—Aunque no por falta de práctica, ¿verdad Ron? —Dijo Ginny, muy inocentemente, riendo cuando Ron se ruborizó amenazando con alcanzar sus pecas. Incluso Hermione estaba rosa.

—Hablando de práctica, ¿cuándo estamos empezando con Quidditch? —Preguntó Harry, ganándose una mirada de gratitud de Ron.

—No hasta el comienzo...—Pero Ginny nunca terminó su declaración cuando McGonagall se levantó para tomar su lugar en el podio. Ron estaba a punto de susurrar sobre la mesa, pero se enderezó cuando vislumbró su expresión endurecida. Frunció el ceño y, por una de las pocas veces en su vida, escuchó lo que ella tenía que decir.

—Es un placer para mí—Algo en la forma en que McGonagall pronunció que la palabra dejó muy claro que no lo era—Presentarles a la señora Charlotte Snaresbrook, la nueva jefa del Departamento de Educación Mágica. Ella y los miembros del Departamento, así como la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos, nos están visitando para asegurarse de que Hogwarts se mantenga a la altura—El tono en su voz hizo que Ron y los demás dudaran de que los visitantes fueran tan bienvenidos como lo había sido Umbridge.

>> También me informan que es contra las regulaciones departamentales permitir que las Casas se mezclen a la hora de las comidas, así que debo indicarle que regrese a sus mesas apropiadas de una vez—.

Un silencio de asombro llenó el Salón hasta que los bancos rasparon el suelo en una cacofonía ensordecedora de obediencia poco entusiasta cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Una fuerte voz resonó sobre el estruendo—Todos vuelvan a sentarse y permanezcan donde están—.

>> Todos vuelvan a sentarse y permanezcan donde están—Repitió Neville mientras se levantaba y se unió rápidamente a Terry Boot y Hannah Abbott. Draco se puso de pie un segundo después—Con el debido respeto, Madame Snaresbrook, hemos trabajado arduamente para llegar al punto en que todos se sientan bienvenidos en Hogwarts, sin importar en qué Casa se encuentren, por lo que si le da lo mismo, comemos con nuestros amigos—Neville levantó la barbilla y arqueó una ceja.

Un brillo orgulloso entró en el ojo de McGonagall, y ella enderezó sus hombros—Bien dicho, señor Longbottom. Que comience la comida—Golpeó su varita contra el podio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las largas mesas estaban llenas de platos humeantes de comida. Las copas y los platos aparecieron junto a las servilletas y los cubiertos, y si Madame Snaresbrook expresó su protesta, se perdió en medio del ruido de las cucharas para servir en los tazones.

Ron dijo muy poco durante la cena, prefiriendo escuchar a Hermione y los demás debatir el verdadero propósito detrás de la visita del Ministerio. Le pareció extraño que hubiera un nuevo jefe del Departamento tan cerca de la elección, pero se le ocurrió que Kingsley podría ser la plantilla de algunos de los departamentos que solían pasar desapercibidos con su propia gente.

Aun así, mientras consideraba todo lo que había sucedido desde que _El Profeta_ publicó su artículo sobre el matrimonio y el embarazo de Harry, tuvo la sensación de que se estaba tendiendo una trampa, poco a poco. Sin embargo, aún no podía ver su final, y eso lo frustraba. La última vez que el Ministerio intervino en Hogwarts, habían sido sometidos a Dolores Umbridge, que había resultado ser tan cruel y sádica como Bellatrix Lestrange, solo que sin la gran cantidad de locura.

—Hermione—Dijo, mientras la conversación comenzaba a desviarse hacia Williamson y el desastre que era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—¿Alguno de los funcionarios del Ministerio parece familiar? —.

Tanto los ojos de Harry como los de Hermione recorrieron la larga línea de brujas y magos que estaban sentados debajo de la Mesa del Personal, estudiando cada rostro por un momento—Sí, por supuesto—Respondió ella—Esos tres más cercanos al centro. El mago mayor con la túnica azul claro, él supervisó nuestros TIMOS de Encantamientos y la bruja dos abajo de él nos dio nuestro TIMO de Transfiguración. El que está en el medio hizo Runas Antiguas—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero incluso mientras lo hacía, miró al mago tercero desde el extremo en el ala opuesta de la mesa. Tranquilo e indescriptible, se fundió fácilmente en el fondo, y Harry le señaló a Ron—El de la túnica negra—. Se mordió el labio mientras entrecerraba los ojos—¿Son negros o grises? No puedo decirlo. ¿No es él el tipo que apareció con esa bruja del Wizengamot? —.

Ron miró con más atención cuando Hermione dijo—¿Pero por qué un mago del Wizengamot aparece aquí con el Departamento de Educación Mágica? —.

—Tal vez no esté con ellos—Dijo Ron—Pienso que mañana le enviare una lechuza a papá. Puede que sepa algo sobre ese tipo del Wizengamot. Conoce a mucha gente que trabaja para el Ministerio y a los que no conoce, Percy si—Puso salsa en su plato con un rollo y se la metió en la boca.

El postre apareció en la mesa y se consumió rápidamente, y Ron se resignó a una noche de poco que hacer. Draco y Hermione irían a Harry para ayudar a Severus a analizar esa poción. Supuso que podría obligar a Harry a jugar algunos partidos de ajedrez, o realmente comenzar a trabajar en la tarea de Transfiguración que debía presentarse el lunes. Sin embargo, en realidad solo deseaba que el invierno llegara a su fin para que el Quidditch comenzara de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Neville qué estaría haciendo después de la cena cuando Severus bajó del estrado. Se paró detrás de Harry y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry—Lamento que no podamos comenzar a trabajar en la poción esta noche. Snaresbrook “sugirió” a Minerva que los Jefes de Casa se reúnan informalmente con los funcionarios del Ministerio antes de que comiencen su inspección mañana—.

Ron notó que los dedos de Severus se apretaban brevemente en el hombro de Harry, y Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a Severus—Me gustaría que asistieras a la reunión también—.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Harry, sus ojos se ensancharon detrás de sus gafas—¿Para qué? —.

La sonrisa de Severus era sombría—Usted es un asistente de enseñanza y enseñó Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante un año. Creo que usted expresó interés en tomar ese puesto después de completar sus estudios, por lo que le sería muy útil estar allí—.

La mente de Ron se salió de una docena de estrategias diferentes y le dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda—Tiene razón. Deberías ir. Y prestar atención—Susurró en un susurro. Se encontró con los ojos de Severus y supo que se entendían. Harry era el asistente de enseñanza de Severus solo por el hecho de ser demasiado terco (y demasiado loco) para dejarlo.

—Encantador. ¿Cuándo tenemos que estar allí? —Los hombros de Harry se detuvieron cuando miró a sus “invitados” con desconfianza, y Ron estaba seguro de que pasar una tarde entreteniendo a la gente inflada con su propia importancia era lo último que Harry quería. Solo podía esperar que Harry viera las posibilidades y actuara en consecuencia.

—Minerva sugirió siete y media y es casi eso ahora—Respondió Severus—Y los elfos domésticos están preparando la Sala Trasera mientras hablamos. No espero una noche tarde, pero me han decepcionado antes—.

—Solo mantente alejado de Williamson—Aconsejó Ron y luego soltó un suspiro—No tengo nada que hacer ahora. Iba a ver si querías jugar al ajedrez—.

Mientras hablaban, Hermione consultó su diario y sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera que hizo que las entrañas de Ron se retorcieran de una manera horrible—Realmente debes seguir tu programa de revisión, Ron. Esta noche es Herbología de Segundo Año—.

—Pasamos todo el año con mandrágoras, Hermione. ¿Qué podría haber quedado para aprender sobre ellas ahora? —Gimió Ron.

—Las quince enfermedades más comunes, el diagnóstico de la caída de las hojas, las causas fundamentales de la migración de la mandrágora—Dijo Neville en sus dedos—No pretendía hacer un juego de palabras. Veinte usos distintos de la Poción de Restauración. Condiciones óptimas del suelo, programa de alimentación y recolección—Él sonrió de una manera que hizo que Ron se sintiera como si nunca antes hubiera visto una mandrágora, y mucho menos una más alta.

—Esa recepción suena mejor todo el tiempo—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Si me disculpan, creo que me cambiare a algo un poco mejor que las túnicas escolares—.

* * *

—¿Qué crees que está pasando? —Ron puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione y se movió un poco para dejarle espacio en el sofá frente a la gran chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor. Revisó mandrágoras con Neville, derrotó a Jimmy Peakes en el ajedrez, pero rechazó un juego de Snap Explosivo con Gillian Mathews y algunos otros cuartos años.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Hermione mientras sacaba el _“Silabario De Spellman”_ y abría una página marcada. Levantó los pies y se acurrucó contra Ron, dio vuelta el libro y lo colocó sobre su muslo para que no perdiera su lugar.

—El Wizengamot, el Ministerio, Williamson—Ron hizo una pausa antes de agregar suavemente—Seamus. No puede ser una coincidencia que todas estas cosas estén sucediendo justo cuando Harry logra quedar embarazado—Sus dedos tocaron un incómodo tatuaje en el hombro de Hermione—Si alguna vez un tipo va a ser destruido, sabes que tendría que ser él—.

—Parece que está lidiando con eso—Aventuró Hermione—Pobre Harry. Todo lo que siempre ha querido es ser normal, pero nunca funciona para él, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si va a tener una niña o un niño. ¿Esperas que hayan empezado a buscar nombres para eso? —.

Ron resopló—¿Harry? No, creo que él y Severus no lo resolverán hasta después de que nazca. Espero que trate de no pensar mucho en eso. ¿Crees que Madame Pomfrey ha descubierto cómo nacerá? —Estaba dispuesto a admitir a sí mismo una morbosa curiosidad al respecto, pero aún no estaba listo para discutir el tema, ni siquiera con Hermione. No estaba seguro de poder hablar sobre el nacimiento de sus propios hijos, asumiendo que él y Hermione tuvieran alguno. Incluso ahora, él no tenía idea si ella quería tener hijos algún día.

—Creo que él lo sabe—Dijo ella en silencio—Cuando me habló de hablar con Sendigovius, comenzó a decir algo, pero luego simplemente se detuvo. Tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, pero no me dijo por qué. Dijo que no era importante—.

—Es el bosque una vez más. Nos excluye de todo lo importante—.

—Pero ahora está casado. Realmente no es asunto nuestro, especialmente si se trata de Severus—Hermione lo miró con seriedad—Además, ahora es diferente. Tu mamá y tu papá los están vigilando, incluso si aún no lo han descubierto. Y Severus ama a Harry más allá de toda medida, aunque no estoy seguro de que él lo sepa—.

—¿Quién? ¿Harry? ¿O Severus? —.

—Cualquiera de los dos—Hermione ofreció una sonrisa irónica—Se vuelve un poco confuso; todos esos “el” sin un “ella” para equilibrarlos—.

—No dejaría que Harry te escuchara decir eso—Gruñó Ron—Se pone un poco nervioso con cosas como esas—.

—No, él no lo hace. En absoluto—Respondió ella bruscamente—Se pone nervioso con la gente que encuentra que su relación con Severus es rara o peculiar o incorrecta, especialmente porque no lo es. Harry adora a Severus, y luchó casi tanto como para ser visto en los ojos de Severus, tan solo como lo hizo Harry para derrotar a Voldemort, y le duele cuando intentas fingir que aún es Harry Potter y no Harry Prince. Se reiría de los pronombres si lo dejas—.

Ron fulminó con la mirada el fuego que rugía suavemente sobre la rejilla, sabiendo que era mejor no mirar a Hermione, ya que ella no sintió ningún reproche para golpearlo en la cabeza—Incluso Harry se puso raro cuando vio a Draco y Neville besarse. Se fue a buscar a Severus, ¿no es así? —.

Hermione se sentó y golpeó a Ron en el brazo—¿Incluso intentas ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Harry? Por supuesto que iba a reaccionar de manera extraña. ¿A quién más habría visto Harry? No tiene modelos a seguir, nadie más que Severus al que acudir. Dudo que incluso conozca a otra pareja gay. Y luego te tiene a ti—. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y ella resopló un suspiro que expresaba su desaprobación.

Ron se agachó, sus hombros alrededor de sus orejas, deseando fervientemente que las mujeres en su vida, Hermione, Ginny y su madre, no estuvieran tan decididas a golpearlo con sus manos—Lo estoy haciendo mejor—Dijo en su propia defensa—Incluso Harry lo dijo, así que ¿podemos hablar de algo importante, como lo que Sendigovius tenía que decir? Harry nunca me dijo—.

Así era como funcionaban las cosas: Harry contaba los detalles complicados a Hermione, quien plantearía todas las preguntas importantes y luego presentaría sus teorías a Ron y Harry. Ahora que Harry ya no vivía en la Torre Gryffindor, él y Hermione debían resolver las cosas lo mejor que podían sin el beneficio de los pensamientos de Harry sobre el asunto. Nunca se les ocurrió incluir a Severus en sus discusiones. Él no era parte de sus esfuerzos pasados.

Una expresión pensativa apareció en el rostro de Hermione y se acurrucó una vez más con Ron—Fue más lo que no dijo. Harry dijo que era casi como si Sendigovius estuviera bajo algún tipo de encantamiento de _Fidelius_ , o la Habitación. No podía contarle a Harry sobre otros magos como él. Finnoc y él adoptaron un nuevo apellido, pero no pudo decir qué era eso. Dio los nombres de sus hijos, pero ya los encontramos—.

>> ¿Por qué, sin embargo? ¿Por qué a Sendigovius no se le permitiría contarle a Harry sobre otros magos? —Hermione se mordió el labio mientras fruncía el ceño—¿Por qué se ha borrado esa parte de la historia? —.

>> También había algo acerca de sus hijos. “Todos eran tan...” algo. ¿Crees que sus hijos tienen algo que ver con eso? —Ella musitó

El cerebro de Ron insertó esa información en el rompecabezas del embarazo de Harry y no le gustó la imagen que se estaba formando—Sabes, podría ser parte de los encantamientos de Hogwarts. Espera—Dijo antes de que Hermione pudiera objetar—¿Alguna vez has oído que una estudiante quede embarazada mientras estuvo aquí? El dormitorio de las chicas tiene esos hechizos para mantenernos fuera, así que tal vez sea una cosa de Hogwarts—.

—Si fuera una cosa de Hogwarts—Respondió Hermione con desdén—Sería en _“Hogwarts: Una Historia”_ , pero no hay nada allí sobre que los estudiantes tengan bebés, aunque sí menciona que la directora Sakndenberg fue la que colocó los hechizos en el dormitorios. Por supuesto, los estudiantes de esa época solían casarse...—Su voz se fue apagando y Ron estaba seguro de que la vio hacer una nota mental.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Ron.

—Podrías tener razón—Admitió ella lentamente—Quizás hay algo en Hogwarts que impide la concepción, solo que Harry no lo tuvo porque no estuvo aquí el año pasado—.

—Excepto que estuvo aquí todo el verano—.

—Quiero decir, algo que se deslizó en nuestro jugo de calabaza o nuestro té—Dijo Hermione—Los elfos domésticos podían hacerlo y nadie lo sabría nunca. Tal vez por eso a Severus le enviaron esa poción. Todavía no sabemos cómo llegó a sus habitaciones, pero un elfo doméstico no tendría problemas para colocarla allí. Tal vez piensen que son solo vitaminas o algo así—.

—Eso lo convertiría en una cuestión del Ministerio—Dijo Ron—Lo que podría explicar por qué están aquí y qué tiene que ver con Harry. Pero no sé cómo está involucrado el Wizengamot y no podemos olvidarnos de ellos. No pensé que el Wizengamot tuviera nada que ver con Hogwarts, pero aparecieron en la audiencia de Harry por romper la restricción de la magia de menores de edad.

>> ¿Consideras que el interés del Wizengamot es solo político, como dice Draco? —Preguntó lentamente mientras consideraba diferentes ángulos—Fue Fudge quien organizó la audiencia, pero eso fue para dar a entender que Harry estaba loco—.

—¿Qué más podría ser? —Preguntó Hermione—Eso es lo que es el Wizengamot. Hacen leyes y las dictaminan cuando surgen los juicios. Y la audiencia de Harry fue política. Era más fácil hacer que todos creyeran que Harry estaba inventando cosas que prepararnos para la guerra, eso es lo que hizo Fudge. Pero ahora, Draco cree que las facciones se van a agitar cuando Severus tome asiento, sobre todo porque nadie conoce su posición sobre nada—.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas podrían tener algo que ver con que Harry esté embarazado? —Preguntó Ron. Prestó poca atención a los asuntos que Wizengamot abordó y se encontró preguntándose si debería comenzar a leer _El Profeta_ con el mismo tipo de celo que hizo Hermione. Podría ayudarlo a entender el cuadro más grande.

La mirada mordaz que Hermione le dio era tan familiar para Ron como el aire—Problemas de sangre para uno. Derechos de criatura para otro. Cualquier cosa que afecte los derechos de las mujeres. Si los hombres pueden tener bebés tan fácilmente como las mujeres, ¿para qué nos necesitan? —.

Ron se retorció incómodamente mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo quedar embarazado—Confía en mí, Hermione, hay mucho más que eso—Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en una discusión con ella sobre la sexualidad. Él ya sabía cómo terminaría eso—El Wizengamot apareció el mismo día en que salió el artículo. Esa bruja tenía razón al decir que Harry se había casado—.

—No, no fue eso—Dijo Hermione—Estaba enojada porque Harry y Severus se casaron. No sé si hubiera hecho una gran diferencia si se hubiera casado, oh, digamos Draco o Neville. Ambos son sangrepura—.

—Snape no lo es—Señaló Ron—Es un mestizo, igual que Harry—.

—Es cierto, pero su Casa una vez fue tan poderosa como los Malfoy, si no más. De lo contrario, ¿por qué a alguien le importaría que se casara con Harry? No tiene sentido, a menos que los del Wizengamot sepan que hay algo por votar que Severus trastornaría—Hermione buscó en su mochila, nunca lejos de su lado, y sacó un cuaderno y una pluma—Necesito ver qué medidas están en su agenda para este año, aunque con la elección de la próxima semana, todo podría cambiar—Ella gruñó—Detesto la política. Cómo Draco puede disfrutar esto... esto...—Ella escupió por un momento mientras buscaba la palabra perfecta y se refugió garabateando algunas notas para sí misma—Este deporte de sangre—.

—Supongo que siempre hay una posibilidad de que Severus mantenga a Fudge bajo control—Dijo Ron—Todo el mundo parece pensar que Fudge ganará. Supongo que son más felices con alguien que mantiene su cabeza erguida cada vez que sucede algo importante—Nunca perdonaría al hombre por pasar un año marcando a Harry como un mentiroso, un año entero que podrían haber pasado preparándose para la guerra en lugar de estar a ciegas con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

—¿Crees que es por eso por lo que el Ministerio está aquí ahora? ¿Por las elecciones? —Tenía cierto sentido que el Ministerio querría ver cómo le estaba yendo a Hogwarts, ahora que el propio Ministerio había sido reconstruido y reestructurado bajo Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione parpadeó y luego se echó a reír—Tal vez no tenga nada que ver con Harry. ¿No sería algo si todo lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera su trabajo? Caballos, no cebras. ¿Crees que alguna vez dejaremos de sospechar? —Dijo ella con un suspiro.

—¡Espero que no! —El pensamiento brotó de Ron como una explosión de un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva—Quiero decir, quiero ser un Auror algún día. Es un poco útil poder averiguar cuál es el motivo. Tomemos a Williamson, por ejemplo. Fue realmente bueno el último término, pero este término es completamente diferente. Por qué es eso. Lo único que es diferente es Harry. Pero no podemos decir lo mismo del Ministerio, ¿verdad? —.

—Ciertamente espero que el Ministerio haga algo con respecto a las pociones no autorizadas que Williamson está usando—Dijo Hermione con firmeza—Me sorprende que McGonagall lo permita, especialmente porque Severus se negó a elaborarla—.

—No estoy bebiendo nada que se vea como algo que Goyle elaboró—Declaró Ron.

—Deberías preocuparte más por la poción que Williamson planea usar y menos por la calidad de la misma. Hice algunas comprobaciones en Moste Potente Potions. Hay docenas de pociones que crean vínculos entre los magos y la mayoría de ellos son permanentes—.

Ron la miró boquiabierto—No se atrevería. Williamson quiere que Harry sea su compañero y...—.

—Y Harry es el primer mago embarazado en quinientos años—.

—Pero, Hermione—Argumentó Ron—Harry ya tiene un compañero. No puedo ver a Williamson haciendo frente a Snape, ¿verdad? Además, ¿qué hay para él? Creo que solo es curioso como el resto de nosotros. Tal vez él solo quiere descubrir cómo sucedió, al igual que todos los demás, y piensa que si puede establecer algún tipo de vínculo con Harry, obtendrá la respuesta—.

La frente de Hermione se frunció mientras resolvía eso—No lo sé, Ron. Sí, todos quieren saber cómo Harry terminó embarazado, o si está embarazado, pero ¿por qué esforzarse tanto para averiguarlo? No puedo imaginar que haya una recompensa; Además, no es como si Harry lo supiera. Ha estado diciendo todo el tiempo que no tiene idea de cómo sucedió, y le creo—.

Otra hora de conversación no los llevó más lejos de lo que habían estado al principio, y en lugar de perder el tiempo, lo gastaron en más... actividades de ocio.

* * *

Los funcionarios del Ministerio eran mucho menos molestos de lo que Severus había temido. Desde el momento de su llegada, había sufrido visiones de los gatitos rosados de Umbridge, y del portapapeles abandonado que siempre había llevado con ella. Casi esperaba salir del arco de las mazmorras para encontrar a Filch clavando otro decreto educativo en los muros del castillo.

Tal no había sido el caso. Una bruja llamada Magdalena McCourt, que era miembro de buena reputación en el Gremio de Pociones, había sido asignada para observar y evaluar su plan de estudios, planes de lecciones y métodos de enseñanza. Rezumaba competencia por cada poro y, después de responder algunas de sus preguntas, se encontró respetando su sabiduría.

A la luz de la inspección realizada por el Departamento de Educación Mágica, Severus le había prohibido a Harry ayudar con los Años inferiores, y aunque estaba preparado para luchar contra la ausencia temporal de Harry de sus clases, Harry estuvo de acuerdo tan fácilmente que Severus comenzó a sospechar.

—Cuanto menos contacto tengo con el Ministerio, más feliz estoy—Dijo Harry rotundamente, luego sacó su texto de Encantamientos y comenzó a esbozar el ensayo que necesitaba enviar a Flitwick al final de la semana. Severus podría haber besado a Harry en alivio, luego actuar de acuerdo con el impulso y obtener una cálida sonrisa por sus esfuerzos.

Con ese problema resuelto, Severus dirigió su atención indivisa al problema más inmediato que enfrentó: la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Harry. Por los fragmentos de conversación que había escuchado, parecía que Williamson todavía planeaba usar una poción de unión con sus estudiantes de EXTASIS, a pesar de la advertencia de Minerva contra ella. Sabiendo esto, hojeó su copia de _Moste Potente Potions_ mientras Harry hacía su tarea, usándola, como lo hacía a menudo, como punto de partida para una investigación adicional.

Severus alcanzó su diario mientras su dedo índice izquierdo se arrastraba por la página del libro, los dedos de su mano derecha buscaban automáticamente la vieja pluma que servía de marcador. Abrió su diario y sumergió una pluma nueva en un tazón de tinta y comenzó a anotar notas mientras leía. Veinte minutos más tarde, se puso de pie y sacó varios volúmenes más de los estantes. Pasó al índice de _“Potency Redux: Una Guía De Pétalos Y Pistilos En Pociones”_ y comenzó a ajustar la receta.

Gracias a algunas lecciones cuidadosamente seleccionadas, el jueves por la noche, Severus tenía todo lo que necesitaba para preparar _Induciae Paciscor_ para treinta personas. No solo eso, McCourt había reunido lo suficiente de la imagen para ofrecer una cobertura para él si su presencia fuera requerida en otro lugar.

—No fue complicado, Severus—Dijo McCourt después de una breve reunión con Minerva para dejar descansar los fantasmas de sus sospechas—Su profesor Williamson ha estado dando pistas generales desde hace dos días. No tengo idea de qué se trata, ni voy a especular. Mi preocupación es que la instrucción de pociones en Hogwarts prepare adecuadamente a los estudiantes para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS y que las pociones que se usen en la Enfermería se elaboren con las especificaciones del Ministerio—Ella levantó una mano antes de que él pudiera gruñir una protesta adecuada—Lo hace, y lo son—.

* * *

En lugar de ir a las mazmorras después del almuerzo del viernes, Severus se movió de sombra en sombra para seguir a los Séptimos Años a su lección de Defensa. Era un juego de niños colocar un encanto de escucha en el aula, lo que le permitiría escuchar cada palabra. A pesar de la mordaz conferencia de Minerva, Severus tuvo la corazonada de que Williamson estaba atado y decidido a seguir adelante con su plan para usar una poción de unión con sus estudiantes. Si Williamson pensaba usar una poción sobre Harry, se esperaba un rudo despertar.

—Estoy tan contento de que haya decidido unirse a nosotros hoy, señor Potter—La voz de Williamson se filtraba por la sólida puerta de roble, y Severus gruñó por lo bajo—Como saben, pasaremos esta tarde explorando el vínculo creado con la ayuda de la poción _Cohors Fratres_.

El corazón de Severus se detuvo por un momento.

—Pasaremos la lección de hoy aclimatándonos a sus efectos. Sí, ¿Señorita Granger? —Preparado para interrumpir, Severus se detuvo por un momento para escuchar la pregunta de Hermione.

—He investigado un poco sobre las pociones de unión—Dijo Hermione vacilante—¿Y no es cierto que el vínculo creado por la poción “Banda De Hermanos” solo se puede disolver mediante el duelo? —.

—No del todo, señora Granger—Respondió Williamson—Encontrarás que esta poción...—.

—No es adecuada para la tarea en cuestión—Interrumpió Severus cuando irrumpió por la puerta. Los estudiantes saltaron, pero él lo ignoró mientras caminaba por el pasillo central hacia la cabeza de la clase, con un gran frasco de una poción clara, de color rojo rubí apretada firmemente en su mano—Profesor Williamson—Dijo con una voz suave y sedosa—Creo que pediste una poción para explorar las capacidades de los pares unidos en situaciones defensivas—No miró a Harry, sino que mantuvo los ojos enfocados en el profesor de ojos abiertos que tenía delante.

—Ah, Severus—Dijo Williamson nerviosamente—Yo... gracias, pero he logrado asegurar una poción para usar hoy—Hizo un gesto hacia una sudorosa jarra llena de un brebaje amarillo neón que quería desesperadamente parecer verde, pero no tenía los medios para cambiar completamente a ese color. A diferencia de la poción de Severus, el contenido del recipiente era gelatinoso, y Severus se preguntó si lo estarían bebiendo o comiendo con una cuchara.

—Eso—Respondió Severus—No vale la pena ni para alimentar a los cerdos. Esto—Dijo a la clase—Es _Induciae Paciscor_ , una poción que se usa comúnmente antes de que el Estatuto del Secreto entrara en vigor. Como indudablemente me está esperando para hacer una pregunta, Señorita Granger, comparta con sus compañeros su conocimiento inagotable de todas las cosas que se pueden descubrir a los cinco minutos de poner un pie en la Biblioteca, para que no tenga que perder el tiempo de todos—.

Hermione comenzó a hablar cuando Harry hundió su rostro en sus manos. A diferencia de años anteriores, esta vez ella le mostró una sonrisa de complicidad— _Induciae Paciscor_ , o Bandera de Tregua, es una poción que se usó para facilitar la negociación de treguas o tratados. La poción permitió a cada lado saber si el otro estaba negociando de buena fe. Cayó en desuso cuando se descubrió que los magos más fuertes podrían manipular los estados emocionales de los muggles y los squibs, por lo que negocian los términos fuertemente a su favor—.

—Muy bien, señora Granger—Dijo Severus—¿Cómo serviría una poción como esta en una situación defensiva? —.

Para su sorpresa, Neville levantó la mano y Severus lo llamó—Bueno, señor—Dijo Neville con incertidumbre—Cuando irrumpimos en el Departamento de Misterios, hubiera sido útil saber si alguien estaba en problemas. Verá, nos separamos mucho. Lo mismo cuando estábamos peleando aquí. Hubiera podido concentrarme mejor en lo que tenía que hacer si hubiera sabido dónde era peor la lucha—.

—Se extiende tu alcance—Dijo Harry—Si estás vinculado con alguien, casi puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez—Sus claros ojos verdes se enfocaron vivamente en Severus—Pero tienes que confiar en tu compañero. No funcionará si no sabes cómo reaccionarán—Su mirada se desvió hacia el líquido en el matraz que Severus sostenía—¿Cómo lo confinas? —.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Severus, sabiendo la respuesta, pero preguntándose si alguien más había llegado a la misma conclusión que Harry.

—Bueno—Respondió Harry lentamente—Si todos tenemos algo de poción, ¿qué nos impide a todos estar unidos? ¿O qué nos permitirá a los dos unirnos? ¿Está encantado? ¿O es sangre? —.

—Harry plantea un punto importante sobre las pociones de unión—Dijo Severus, mientras Williamson se quedó en el rincón con la mirada ceñuda, claramente descontento de que su clase fuera tomada—¿Qué evita que la clase se una en conjunto? —.

—Ahora vean aquí—Dijo Williamson enojado mientras avanzaba—Tenemos la _Cohors Fratres_ lista para ser administrada. Señor Macmillan, distribuya los frascos y comenzaremos. Eso será todo, profesor Snape—.

Severus lo ignoró y dio un paso hacia Ernie, sus ojos de halcón se clavaron en él. Ernie volvió a sentarse sin hacer comentarios— _Cohors Fratres_ —Dijo Severus—Debe ser un verde chartreuse* profundo, uniforme. Debe tener consistencia de jarabe y debe oler a genciana. Esto es bazofia—Él olfateó profundamente—Tampoco se prepara según sea necesario. Después de ser decantada, _Cohors Fratres_ requiere tres días completos en un lugar oscuro y fresco. No me sorprendería saber que esta se combinó esta mañana—.

—Esta es mi clase de Defensa, Severus, no la tuya—Gruñó Williamson, aunque su barbilla temblaba y una línea de sudor había estallado en su frente—Está en mí decidir qué poción usaremos—.

—Soy el maestro de pociones aquí, Wendell—Respondió Severus, dando un paso más cerca de Williamson—Está en mí determinar si una poción es segura y apropiada para usar. Tiene un estudiante en su clase cuya condición requiere que se tomen ciertas precauciones—.

—No puedes tener rango en mi clase porque estás molestando a uno de ellos—Siseó Williamson, sin prestar atención al peligro en el que estaba hasta que se encontró con los ojos de Severus. Su rostro palideció.

La habitación se calló cuando Severus cerró la pequeña distancia entre ellos—Camina ligeramente, Wendell—La rabia de Severus era fría y oscura, una cosa tangible con largas y terribles garras, y Severus tuvo un raro placer en el escalofrío que sacudió el marco de Williamson. Se dio media vuelta, sus túnicas golpeaban a Williamson y reducían al antiguo Auror a la importancia de una mosca doméstica.

—Emparéjense—Ordenó Severus—Elijan a alguien que conozcan bien y confíe en sus secretos más íntimos—Sabiendo muy bien que estaba de espaldas a Williamson, Severus, sin embargo, se quedó con los brazos cruzados, observando cómo la clase comenzó a organizarse. No se sorprendió cuando Ron repentinamente se puso de pie, varita en mano, al mismo tiempo que la mano de Susan Bones subía. Williamson debe comportarse estúpidamente.

—¿Sí, señorita Bones? —Preguntó, su mirada parpadeaba hacia su derecha cuando Terry Boot también se levantó.

Susan se movió nerviosamente, sus ojos pasaron de Ron a Terry antes de mirar a Severus—El profesor Williamson nos puso en pares dos veces, pero no tengo idea de con cuál debo trabajar. Primero tuve a Seamus, y luego la poción me emparejó con Anthony Goldstein, pero usted dijo que eligiera a alguien en quien confiemos y yo apenas lo conozco—.

Williamson salió de detrás de Severus y se paró a lo largo de la pared más cercana a Harry, su mano restante obviamente vacía—Emparéjese con la persona que fuiste más recientemente...—.

—Con la persona en la que más confías—Dijo Severus sobre las instrucciones de Williamson en sentido contrario—Todos ustedes. ¿Preferirían confiar en sus instintos o en una poción de la que no saben nada? —Se incorporó a su altura máxima—Les he instruido a todos en la preparación y uso de pociones. ¿No han aprendido nada? —Su mirada se posó en Neville, que estaba luchando por no sonreír. Severus sabía que una mirada se perdería en él; Neville, al parecer, había crecido.

Cuando los estudiantes se emparejaron, Severus comenzó a dividir la poción en los pequeños vasos de copas colocados en una bandeja circular sobre el escritorio de Williamson—Harry—Dijo sin desviar su atención de su tarea—Ven aquí—Terminó de verter el líquido rojo rubí, y luego levantó la vista para encontrar a Williamson de pie al lado de Harry—Deseo demostrar contigo—Dijo en voz baja—Funciona según el mismo principio que la poción Multijugos, por lo que la sangre no es necesaria, aunque resultará en el vínculo más efectivo—.

—El pelo es más fácil—Dijo Harry—No hay nada que transfigurar. ¿Se disolverá en la poción? Sin embargo, no quiero dejar ningún pedazo de mí por ahí—Le dirigió a Williamson una mirada despectiva, sin ocultar el motivo por el que no quería dejar un rastro de sí mismo.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Potter—Espetó Williamson—¿Trabajarás conmigo para este ejercicio o lo has olvidado? —.

Harry lanzo a Williamson con una mirada fría y Severus también lo lanzó con una—Me temo que eso está fuera de discusión—Dijo Harry con desdén antes de volver su atención a Severus.

Williamson se arrancó uno de los mechones de cabello que le quedaban, pasó junto a Harry y lo dejó caer en uno de los diminutos vasos llenos de poción. Se espumó y burbujeó, se volvió púrpura y brotó un poco de vapor. Le arrojó el vaso a Harry—Bebe—Espetó él.

Antes de que Harry pudiera dar un paso atrás, antes de que Severus pudiera atar a Williamson por las entrañas, el vaso explotó en la mano de Williamson, y el hombre voló a la parte de atrás de la habitación dando vueltas sobre la teta. Una pequeña multitud de estudiantes se apresuró a acercarse, con las manos extendidas para ayudar al profesor a levantarse. Severus intercambió una mirada reveladora con Harry.

—Lo siento—Ofreció Harry con voz fuerte, aunque no pareció en lo más mínimo arrepentido.

Severus le dio a la clase un momento para que ordenara, y después de asegurarse de que Williamson no había sufrido ningún daño duradero, los llamó de nuevo a la atención—Determine con su compañero si desea usar sangre o cabello para activar la poción. Si decide usar sangre, transfigure algo en una aguja si no lleva un cuchillo—Tenía algunos de estos estudiantes en Pociones, donde tales herramientas se usaban con regularidad—Después de que Harry y yo lo hayamos tomado, por favor vengan en pares para que yo pueda administrarte la poción—.

Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de plata de un bolsillo interior y lo abrió. Un encantamiento murmurado más tarde y estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para adaptarse a él—¿Sangre o pelo? —Le preguntó a Harry de nuevo.

—Sangre—Respondió Harry. Extendió la mano y observó la cara de Severus mientras la punta de la hoja pinchaba la yema de su dedo medio—¿Cuánto? —.

—Tres gotas son suficientes—Respondió Severus mientras se pasaba el dedo por el borde fino—Hay un encantamiento—Le tomó tres repeticiones antes de que estuviera satisfecho con la pronunciación de Harry—Nos tomamos de las manos—Dijo, extendiendo la suya. Harry puso su mano dentro de ella, como lo haría un amante—Añadimos la sangre, decimos las palabras juntos y bebemos—.

Añadieron sus gotas de sangre y, al igual que la de Williamson, la poción burbujeaba y espumaba, pero se volvió lila claro en lugar del púrpura más oscuro de Williamson, sus colores coincidían casi exactamente— _Meum Scis Cor_ —Dijeron mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos. Conoce mi corazón. Ellos bebieron.

Severus se tambaleó. Extendió la mano a ciegas y agarró el escritorio mientras luchaba por levantarse. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su aliento salía en cortos jadeos. Las emociones de Harry, crudas y sin filtro, eran agonizantes, y pensó por un momento frenético que se estaba ahogando. Por primera vez, entendió por qué el Señor Oscuro no podía resistir durante mucho tiempo su posesión del cuerpo de Harry.

Harry no parecía estar yendo mucho mejor. Al igual que Severus, su respiración era dificultosa y su piel estaba blanqueada, casi incolora. Agarró la mano de Severus tan fuerte que fue una maravilla que los huesos no se rompieran bajo la tensión. Que Severus fuera un hombre de fuertes emociones no debería haber sido una sorpresa para nadie, pero Harry parecía estar cegado de todos modos.

—Esto, Williamson—Dijo Severus con dureza mientras envolvía un brazo protector alrededor de Harry y lo acercaba a él—Es por eso por lo que no puedes enseñar este curso y vincularte con un estudiante. No habría nadie a cargo—Su juicio se nubló, su amor feroz por Harry, por su hijo, y sus instintos más protectores.

Recordó vagamente el propósito para el cual se creó la poción y casi estalló en una risa sin alegría. Fue ideado para los que _no confiaban_ ; los que hicieron... Basta con decir que la tarde estaba a punto de ser muy interesante.

Varios largos minutos después, Severus había desarticulado la maraña de las emociones de Harry lo suficiente como para comprenderlas, entender lo que requería su atención y que podía ignorar sin peligro. Las preguntas llenaban su mente incluso mientras la sangre corría hacia su polla; La libido saludable de Harry fue, en el mejor de los casos, una bendición mixta. Sin embargo, en este estado, sabía que nunca sería capaz de predecir. No se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con Harry, que Harry pagó mordisqueando ligeramente su cuello.

—Necesito que no hagas eso—Murmuró Severus—Tengo estudiantes para supervisar—Para su sorpresa y profunda decepción, Harry se detuvo de inmediato. Su corazón se retorció cuando Harry se apartó de su abrazo, y por un momento aterrador temió que Harry iba a soltar su mano.

Su pánico debió haberse comunicado a Harry, quien susurró con urgencia—¿Estás bien? —A él. Severus asintió, pero apretó su agarre en la mano de Harry.

—Esta poción—Anunció con voz densa—Creará un vínculo que les permitirá sentir las emociones de su compañero. Para algunos de ustedes, esto podría ser una distracción—Él no podía evitarlo; sus ojos se desviaron hacia Harry—El propósito del ejercicio de hoy es permitirles acostumbrarse a esto. Me han dicho que la próxima semana comenzarán el duelo mientras estén vinculados a su compañero. Draco, Neville, al frente—.

Casi una hora más tarde, todos, excepto Williamson, estaban bajo la influencia de _Induciae Paciscor_ y, en lugar del caos que había estado esperando, Severus notó que todas las parejas habían encontrado un lugar en algún lugar dentro del salón de clases de Defensa para llamar propio . Muchos habían transformado los escritorios y las sillas en sofás y almohadas, como había hecho Hermione, y estaban acurrucados, conversando con su compañero.

Varias parejas, Ron y Hermione, Draco y Neville, Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin, estaban besándose, pero eso, determinó Severus, era el problema de Williamson. Más cerca del centro, Hannah Abbott estaba hablando en voz baja y calmada a Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien apareció al borde de las lágrimas. Susan Bones miraba desconcertada a Zacharias Smith y Stephen Cornfoot parecía estar hablando de Quidditch con Michael Corner si se creían sus gestos con las manos.

Severus guió a Harry a un lugar en la parte delantera de la sala, satisfecho de que nadie parecía estar a punto de incitar un motín o comenzar otra batalla en la guerra interminable entre la Casa Slytherin y todos los demás. Conjuró un sofá para Harry y lo colocó en él antes de invocar la silla de Williamson para él—Gracias—Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

—Desearía que me creyeras cuando te digo que estoy bien—Se quejó Harry, estirándose. Se dejó caer un poco antes de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero una vez que lo hizo, guió sus manos unidas a su estómago redondeado.

—Te agradecí por ayudarme, pero eso no tiene importancia. La lección de hoy es una exploración del vínculo creado por la poción—Severus se sentó y observó a los estudiantes antes de mirar fijamente a Williamson, quien parecía más preocupado porque Severus había tomado su silla que con las pocas parejas amorosas que mostraban demasiado afecto.

—¿Entonces, qué se supone que debemos hacer? —Preguntó Harry, mirando a Severus a través de las pestañas bajadas.

El repentino aumento del deseo tenía que venir de Harry, pensó Severus mientras se sentía responder a la invitación sin voz. Él arqueó una ceja y se encontró con una sonrisa irónica— _Eso_ tendrá que esperar—Dijo mientras Williamson los rodeaba—Me parece que discutimos las impresiones que estamos recibiendo unos de otros para asegurarnos de que los estamos interpretando correctamente. ¿Quieres comenzar? ¿O prefieres que yo vaya primero? —.

—Lo haré—Dijo Harry. Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente—Merlín, eres complicado—Fue lo último que dijo Harry por el resto de la clase. Sus ojos se encontraron y las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Se comunicaron por completo con toques suaves, con el roce de un pulgar en la piel desnuda. Las yemas de los dedos se deslizan a través del pelo oscuro. Pupilas en expansión a medida que la conexión se hacía más profunda.

Los demonios internos de Severus fueron silenciados, su curiosidad intelectual se calmó. Nunca antes había experimentado tanta paz, tanta intimidad con otra persona. Incluso las sesiones prolongadas de _Legeremancia_ con Albus nunca habían llevado a la sensación de completitud que estaba experimentando con Harry. Se acercó más, trazando la mano de Harry, su palma, la piel sensible en el interior de su muñeca, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes como un cristal, más oscuro que el verde esmeralda de Lily.

El toque de Harry era tan delicado como el suyo, y apenas respiraba cuando Harry deslizó un dedo por la pendiente de su nariz, explorando la forma de la misma. Por una de las pocas veces en su vida, no se avergonzó de ello, ni se sintió avergonzado por sus dientes torcidos o el color cetrino de su piel. No era un hombre atractivo, pero en ese momento se sentía hermoso. Su corazón cantó con alegría poco acostumbrada y captó un atisbo de por qué la capacidad de amar de Harry era su mayor fortaleza. Aunque se habían casado semanas antes, Severus sintió que sus votos se afianzaban y los unían por completo. Se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios apenas rozaban los de Harry.

—Un poco de decoro, por favor—Siseó Williamson en su oído.

Era como estar sumergido en el helado Lago Negro y Severus actuó por instinto cuando él y Harry casi saltaron de sus pieles. Su varita estaba fuera y la maldición volaba antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de formar las palabras. El cuerpo de Williamson se deslizó a lo largo de la habitación. Varios estudiantes chillaron. Su corazón latía con fuerza, Severus respiró hondo un par de veces mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor salvajemente.

Severus acechó a lo largo de la habitación, mirando fríamente la figura inmóvil del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que yacía en un montón arrugado cerca de la puerta— _Rennervate_ —Dijo resueltamente cuando un chorro de pálida luz de hechizo se disparó, sintiendo agudamente la punzada de separación de su compañero de unión.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? —Williamson luchó torpemente para ponerse de pie, la humillación pintó sus mejillas de color rojo fuego.

—¿Cómo te atreves tú? —Espetó Severus. Su corazón aún estaba acelerado y el pánico de Harry estaba empezando a disminuir—¿Tienes alguna idea del peligro en el que estabas? —Sacudió la cabeza cuando Williamson dejó caer la mandíbula—No, por supuesto que no—Respondió con una sonrisa burlona—Este es un juego para ti—Se giró y se dirigió hacia Harry, sin sorprenderse de ver a su esposo pálido y tembloroso.

—Quiero doce pulgadas sobre su experiencia de unión para el martes—Williamson empujó a Severus en su camino hacia el frente de la habitación cuando hizo el anuncio—Espero que ustedes decidan por sí mismos las ventajas y desventajas de tener un socio en condiciones de enlace en una situación de duelo y las enumeren, así como también discutan cómo la experiencia de hoy difería de sus expectativas al respecto—Sus ojos se endurecieron cuando se encontraron con los de Severus—Señor Pott… Prince puede presentar el suyo con el de él—.

—El próximo viernes, usaremos la poción que planeo preparar y participar en duelos limitados. Se espera que se empareje con la misma persona hasta que hayamos terminado esta unidad. Por supuesto, sustituiré a cualquiera que no pueda asistir—Su sonrisa era una cosa fea, pero Severus asintió.

Williamson, decidió Snape, estaba delirando. Ayudó a Harry a levantarse mientras su mente se aceleraba. Una vez que el Ministerio abandonó Hogwarts, él reuniría una tercera Orden del Fénix y les encargaría mantener a Harry a salvo una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, Harry estaría en el meollo de las cosas. No se arriesgaría a que Harry saliera corriendo en una persecución de ganso salvaje, sin prestar atención al peligro para la vida y las extremidades.

Comenzarían mañana por la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** * Chartreuse es un licor de color verde pálido o amarillo hecho de brandy y hierbas aromáticas.


	16. Si Agregamos Cuatro Medidas De Espina De Pez León En Polvo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Creo que deberíamos continuar con el Ejército de Dumbledore—Dijo Harry, pensativo, agitando su té mientras miraba el líquido lechoso. Aunque apreciaba la preocupación de Severus, creía que estaba fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, él fue el único que lo hizo, y se vio superado a gritos en todo momento.

No se parecía en nada a las reuniones del pasado, ningún sentido de urgencia de vida o muerte. No evitar que Sirius y Severus se maten entre sí en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Molly no gritaba que él era demasiado joven para saber en qué andaba la Orden. Esta fue una conversación (en su mayoría) tranquila en su abarrotada sala de estar, aunque Harry consideró que todo era poco más que nada.

—Hermione y Severus tienen razón, Harry—Dijo George—Deja que la Orden permanezca y haga su trabajo. Las pociones no aparecen en el medio de los libros de Transfiguración sin una razón, aunque fue un poco de magia—Sus ojos brillaron un poco y por un momento, se parecía al George de antaño; entonces la tristeza volvió—Creo que Lee tendrá algunas ideas sobre cómo podemos mejorarla—.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar al Wizengamot fuera de nuestros cálculos por el momento—Intervino Draco—Severus tomará juramento después de la elección, y podemos ver cómo encaja todo una vez que aprendemos más sobre el objetivo del Ministerio—.

—Severus, deberías dividir tus fuerzas—Dijo Kingsley, su voz profunda añadiendo un toque de gravedad a su declaración—Arthur, Percy y yo haremos consultas en el Ministerio. Estoy a punto de comenzar mi gira de despedida antes de asumir el cargo de jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, así que tendré la oportunidad de hablar con la mayoría de los jefes de división. antes de que se instale el nuevo ministro—.

—Pero, ¿qué va a preguntar, ministro? —Pregunto Harry—No se les puede preguntar qué piensan del bebé—La revelación de que la Bretaña Mágica todavía estaba hablando sobre eso lo desconcertó. De modo que sabía que Hogwarts todavía recibía hasta una docena de Howlers al día que exigían que Minerva hiciera algo para separarlo de Severus.

—Kingsley, Harry. Kingsley—.

—Honestamente, Harry, Kingsley no es tan ingenuo como eso—Dijo Hermione sobre la aburrida súplica de Kingsley, mientras Draco gruñía consternado.

—Incluso Fudge saldría de esa—Dijo Draco— _“Le agradezco su apoyo y los esfuerzos para reconstruir después de la guerra”_ —Continuó con una mala imitación del barítono de Kingsley mientras se quejaba de sacudir una mano invisible—Gracias a Merlín por Potter, ¿eh? Lo siguiente que sabes es que estás siendo considerado para el premio _Mago del Siglo_ de _Corazón De Bruja_ cuando el Ministro revela tu pasado destrozado, lo que conduce de forma bastante natural al trágico estado de los asuntos que es tu vida—.

—No creo que _Corazón De Bruja_ tenga un Premio al Mago del Siglo—Reflexionó Luna mientras Kingsley se echaba a reír—Pero Harry tiene una sonrisa encantadora—Ella le sonrió, y él se puso colorado.

Hubo momentos en que Harry pensó que su vida era demasiado parecida a un programa de dibujos animados los sábados por la mañana, siendo perseguido constantemente por una pandilla de personajes que no podían disparar en línea recta mientras corría en el lugar tan rápido como podía, con solo el paisaje cambiando detrás de él—Es temporada de patos—Murmuró en voz baja, ganándose una mirada perpleja de Severus.

Molly frunció el ceño a Severus—Sé que estás preocupado por Harry, ¿pero todo esto es realmente necesario? Ese chico Finnigan está en San Mungo, y por lo que todos han dicho, estaba medio lleno loco por la pena. No es más que un milagro que esto no haya pasado más, para ser honesto, pero ¿qué querría el Ministerio con Harry ahora? Me parece que estás viendo un peligro donde no existe ninguno. Es curiosidad, Severus. Nada más—.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Severus por un momento, y deseó fervientemente no saber por qué Seamus estaba en San Mungo. Parecía que los Carrow habían sido más perversos de lo que nadie había sospechado, y les había gustado inapropiadamente a Seamus. Seamus estaba sufriendo un trauma, y pasarían meses antes de que pudiera volver a ocupar su lugar en la sociedad mágica.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, mamá? ¿Recuerdas a esa bruja el día después de la boda? —Ron se pasó las manos por el pelo y tomó un trago de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla—Papá, Percy y Kingsley necesitan investigar el Ministerio, como dijo Kingsley. Sabrán con quién hablar y a quién evitar. Draco, Hermione y Severus necesitan averiguar qué hay en esa poción. Bill debería ver si los goblins tienen alguna información sobre Sendigovius. Luna y Neville deben de dejar que la tía Muriel, el padre de Luna y la abuela de Neville vean si saben algo sobre cómo terminó Harry en este estado. Iré a Grimmauld Place y veré qué puedo encontrar en la biblioteca de Sirius—.

—Alguien necesita ver a Williamson—Dijo Arthur—No tiene sentido revocar al Ministerio si el peor peligro está justo debajo de tus narices. Ron, me parece que sería mejor gastar tu tiempo aprendiendo lo que puedas sobre él—.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? —Preguntó Ron—No puedo seguirlo por el castillo—.

—No—Dijo Severus—Pero hay Séptimos Años de Gryffindors que pueden. Sin mencionar a Ravenclaws y Slytherins. Nos faltan Hufflepuffs, aunque es probable que Hannah Abbott esté dispuesta a ayudar en este esfuerzo. Ella parece no estar más impresionada con él que el resto de nosotros—.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras Ron y Severus tramaban y planeaban. Él intercambió una mirada sufrida con Hermione y se lanzó a la conversación en el momento en que se presentó una apertura—Kreacher—Dijo—O Winky, si ella está dispuesta. O uno de los otros elfos domésticos. Hice que Kreacher y Dobby siguieran a Draco durante meses, y creo que él no se dio cuenta—.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó, y Neville tomó la mano de Draco de una manera que Harry pensó que era un poco restrictivo—¿Pusiste a mi propio elfo doméstico sobre mí? —Sus ojos plateados se entrecerraron incluso cuando señalaron su indignación—La forma en que no te clasificaron en Slytherin supera mi comprensión—.

Harry sonrió.

—No puedes simplemente ordenar a los elfos domésticos que sigan a los profesores—Dijo Hermione.

—Dije que si están dispuestos—Señaló Harry—Pero no estaría mal preguntarles. Sólo recuérdales que duerman. Dobby estaba muerto de pie. Lo extraño—Agregó con tristeza.

—Era un buen amigo—Dijo Luna en silencio.

Era una señal para terminar la reunión. Severus sacó una botella de Whiskey de Fuego, y aunque la desaprobación de Molly habló mucho, no impidió que Minerva, Kingsley, Arthur y George participaran.

Harry estaba un poco angustiado al encontrarse atrapado por las mujeres, especialmente porque Molly no tenía reparos en hacer el tipo de preguntas que todos los demás solían evitar. Se negó inequívocamente a discutir las hemorroides con nadie, independientemente de si tenía alguna o no, y dejó que su aumento de peso siguiera siendo un secreto entre él y Madame Pomfrey. Sin embargo, Ron lo rescató con una invitación a tiempo para jugar al ajedrez. Neville sugirió Snap Explosivo, y como eran cuatro, Harry desapareció en el estudio para encontrar una baraja de cartas, dejando a Luna, Hermione y Molly para diseccionar y discutir las minucias de su embarazo.

* * *

Ron puso “Operación: Quaffle” en su lugar al día siguiente.

—Tu madre es una pesadilla—Dijo Harry mientras Ron le hacía cosquillas a la pera para tener acceso a las cocinas—Ella realmente me preguntó si mis pezones se están volviendo sensibles—.

Ron soltó un silbido bajo y largo—Juro que si Hermione alguna vez se queda embarazada, me voy a esconder. No necesitaba saber eso, amigo. ¿Qué le dijiste? —.

—Nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de quitarme la pregunta de la cabeza. Otra conversación como esa y le voy a pedir a Hermione que me _oblivie_. ¿Puedes creer que en realidad dijo que le preguntaría a Severus? No quiero pensar en ella preguntando por mi vida sexual—Algunos pensamientos eran simplemente demasiado horribles para las palabras.

—Eww—Ron se estremeció y por una vez, Harry no lo culpó—No se supone que esto es de lo que hablan las mujeres todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? —.

—No tengo idea. Creo que voy a tener que decirle que realmente prefiero no hablar de eso—.

Ron resopló—Mejor tú que yo, compañero. Ella podría escucharte, pero el resto de nosotros no tenemos una oportunidad en el infierno—.

Fueron arrollados a su llegada a las cocinas. Los elfos domésticos dejaron caer sus cucharas y cuchillos con un fuerte ruido y rodearon a Harry y Ron, haciendo sonar sus saludos y ofreciéndose llevarles toda la comida y bebida que pudieran consumir. Por todas partes que Harry miraba, era evidencia de una enorme fiesta preparada. Las carnes estaban siendo picadas y las verduras limpiadas. Nubes de harina y azúcar flotaban de enormes sacos, mientras que tamices de especias flotaban en el aire.

Al enterarse de que Harry estaba preguntando por él, Kreacher trajo platos apilados con pasteles y galletas y lo acompañó junto con Ron a una pequeña mesa de madera con cuatro sillas con respaldo de escalera. Regresó un momento después con dos tazas llenas de chocolate caliente y se inclinó ante Harry después de ponerlas en la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que mi Maestro quiere de su pobre y descuidado Kreacher? —Dijo el elfo doméstico con su voz de rana toro—Nunca vienes a las cocinas ahora, oh no. Kreacher escucha a los otros elfos domésticos que su Maestro está esperando, pero ¿el Maestro viene a decirle a Kreacher? No, no lo hace—Kreacher miró a Harry con nostalgia desnuda—¿Volverá el Maestro a la casa Black para dar a luz a sus crías? —.

Harry seleccionó un trozo de torta dulce y lo sumergió en su chocolate caliente mientras los reclamos teñidos de culpa de Kreacher se hundían bajo su piel—No, Kreacher. Me estoy quedando en Hogwarts con Severus—Tomó un poco de pan dulce y observó cómo Ron se tragaba la mitad de su chocolate caliente y se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la boca.

>> Kreacher, nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos con algo—Dijo Harry.

Kreacher lo miró con suspicacia—¿Qué quiere el Maestro de Kreacher? ¿Está el Maestro regresando a la Torre Gryffindor? ¿O reorganizando los muebles en las mazmorras? —.

Harry y Ron sacudieron la cabeza—Nada de eso—Aseguró Harry—Necesito saber qué está haciendo el profesor Williamson cuando no está en clase. Averigua con quién está hablando, qué está leyendo, si se va de Hogwarts. Necesitarás tener otro elfo doméstico o dos, posiblemente Winky, y otro. Uno en el que confíes, que te ayude—Él sonrió al viejo elfo marchito—Necesitarás descansar alguna vez, Kreacher. No quiero que te vayas sin dormir ni nada—.

—Quieres que Kreacher espíe a un profesor como lo hizo con el niño Malfoy—Dijo el elfo doméstico con inquietud—No será fácil, Maestro, no, no lo será, pero Kreacher encontrará un camino. ¿Cuándo desea el Maestro que Kreacher haga sus informes? —.

—Deberías decirme qué descubres—Dijo Ron—No Harry. Habrá otros observando a Williamson también, y no queremos que sepa que lo estamos espiando. Puedo ir a las cocinas, si quieres, digamos los sábados. Pero si lo escuchas mencionar el nombre de Harry, ven y dímelo de inmediato—.

—Pero averigua de qué está hablando primero—Dijo Harry—Está tratando de meterse dentro de mi cabeza, Kreacher, pero no sabemos por qué—.

Kreacher se estiró a su altura máxima, y los dos pies y medio de él miraron a Harry con una determinación obstinada—Nadie está perjudicando a mi Maestro—Declaró—Kreacher estaba fuera de sí mismo cuando el Maestro no regresó. Así es como Kreacher terminó en Hogwarts. Si el Maestro quiere saber sobre el profesor, Kreacher lo descubrirá todo—.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a irse, pero Ron se detuvo bruscamente y se dio la vuelta—¿Sabes algo sobre Williamson? —Preguntó de repente—Sabemos que ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde que comenzó el término. Lo que no sabemos es por qué—.

Kreacher se limpió las palmas de las manos en su desordenada toalla de té—El profesor Williamson está enviando muchas lechuzas, pero Kreacher no sabe adónde van. Los otros dicen que está recibiendo muchos paquetes, pero Kreacher no sabe qué hay dentro de ellos—.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una larga mirada—Ingredientes de pociones, lo más probable—.

—Kreacher lo descubrirá y...—Le dio a Ron una mirada larga y escrutadora antes de volverse hacia Harry con preguntas en sus ojos.

—Sí, dile a Ron lo que descubres—Ron era bueno al ver los detalles que emergían de la imagen más grande, mejor que Harry, quien era mucho más probable que hiciera saltos intuitivos de lógica y luego actuara sobre los resultados antes de que pudiera comenzar a cuestionarse—Realmente aprecio esto—Agregó Harry. Agarró un par de pasteles cremosos para más tarde y siguió a Ron por las escaleras.

—Entonces Williamson está enviando montones de lechuzas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ron, una vez que estuvieron a salvo de las cocinas—Tal vez debería hablar con Severus sobre él. Es subdirector. Quizás sepa si Williamson tiene familia escondida en algún lugar—.

—¿No los traería aquí? —Preguntó Harry—Qué extraño que ninguno de los otros profesores esté casado o tenga hijos propios. ¿Crees que hay una razón para eso o si simplemente funcionó de esa manera? —.

—Nunca lo pensé realmente, para ser honesto—Dijo Ron—Sin embargo, es un poco extraño. No es que no haya espacio aquí y que los Flus no puedan ser protegidos—Le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry—Apuesto que Hermione lo sabría—.

—Sí, pero ella no nos lo diría hasta que ella termine de darnos una conferencia sobre no leer _“Hogwarts: Una Historia”—_ Terminaron juntos—Ella es un poco predecible de esa manera—Dijo Harry con una risa—Apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con no poder Aparecerse dentro o fuera de Hogwarts—.

—¿Quién sabe? —La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció, y él redujo sus pasos—Harry, ¿cómo es? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se detuvo y parpadeó, no esperando la pregunta—¿Cómo es qué? —Tenía la sensación de que lo sabía y estaba un poco sorprendido de que Ron hubiera esperado hasta ahora para preguntar.

—Ya sabes—Dijo Ron un poco incómodo—Estar embarazado. Me imagino que tiene que ser un poco extraño, tener esta cosa moviéndose dentro de ti—Miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo mientras se dirigían hacia la Gran Escalera—Y sigue creciendo, también—.

—No me lo recuerdes—Gimió Harry—Pomfrey cree que tendrá el doble de tamaño cuando llegue el momento—Se pasó la mano por el abdomen y sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo—La mayoría de los días se siente normal, aunque es difícil olvidar que está ahí, especialmente cuando patea, y echo de menos poder acostarme boca abajo. Pero cuando me acuesto y solo somos Severus y yo, deja su mano allí y se moverá, y estoy muy, muy feliz de que sucediera, incluso si no se suponía que lo hiciera—.

>> Supongo que no me importa tanto por qué o cómo. Sé que está volviendo loca a Hermione que suceda algo que no puede explicar, aunque pensarías que ya estaría acostumbrada. Y Severus está saltando en las sombras. No dice mucho, pero sé que está un poco preocupado por el Wizengamot, aunque todavía no he averiguado por qué cree que tiene algo que ver con el bebé—.

—Tendrías que preguntarle a Draco sobre el Wizengamot—Dijo Ron cuando llegaron al descansillo. Se giró para ir a la sala común, pero se detuvo cuando Harry comenzó a bajar hacia las mazmorras—¿Por qué camino? —.

—Vamos a mi Casa. Draco y Hermione deberían estar allí, y ya hay mucha gente en la sala común—Harry hizo una mueca—Se tranquiliza un poco en las mazmorras, pero he terminado de ser sorprendido—Tomó las escaleras, Ron justo a su lado. Fue alentador saber que Ron lo aceptó como un hecho que la vida de Harry, que fuera una excepción a casi todas las reglas escritas. Ron incluso estaba mejorando al ver que Harry y Severus mostraban un poco de afecto de vez en cuando, lo que alivió a Harry sin fin. Ron estaba destinado a crecer en algún momento.

Una vez dentro, Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y puso sus pies sobre la mesa baja frente a él—¿Es mi imaginación, o ha sido está la semana más larga? —.

—Tu imaginación, amigo. Esa semana que acampamos fuera de Little Peebleston fue un infierno puro. Llovió durante una semana sólida, lo hizo, y no había un mercado por millas. Hermione pensó que deberíamos ser útiles y forrajear, y todo lo que logramos, fue dar vueltas en el barro hasta las rodillas—Ron se dirigió a la cocina por un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y asomó la cabeza dentro del laboratorio en su camino de regreso para hacerle saber a Hermione que él estaba allí.

Draco salió del laboratorio unos minutos más tarde, su cabello platino lacio y sudoroso. Se quitó los guantes de pellejo de dragón y se golpeó la frente—Esta poción es algo realmente extraño. Hemos identificado la mayoría de los ingredientes, pero Sev nunca ha oído hablar de una sola poción que contenga todo lo que hemos encontrado. Deberías venir a ver esto—.

—A Severus no le gusto en ningún lugar cerca del laboratorio—Dijo Harry mientras pasaba los ojos por encima de Draco, tratando de recordar la última vez que lo había visto tan desaliñado—Pero me quedaré en la puerta si me explicas lo que has encontrado—.

Él y Ron se amontonaron en la puerta y Harry se iluminó al ver a Severus trabajando duro. Los cilindros de vidrio se alzaban de una maraña de soportes, y la mayoría de ellos tenían fuego bailando debajo de ellos. Brillantes y lustrosas joyas de líquido gotearon lentamente a través de un laberinto de tubos, mientras que Severus midió los granos de un polvo plateado que Harry pensó que podría ser pez león y los roció en un caldero burbujeante.

—Apaga la llama del medio y déjala a fuego lento hasta que se reduzca a la mitad—Instruyó Severus. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Harry—Ni un paso más, P-Harry—.

—No lo haré—Prometió Harry. Le divertía que, en momentos de coacción, Severus aún no lo llamara “Potter”, pero lo reconoció como un signo de la gravedad de la situación—Draco dice que estás progresando—.

—Eso no es lo que dije en absoluto—Se burló Draco—Dije que es raro. No tiene sentido—.

—Realmente no deberías estar aquí, Harry—Dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista. Ella estaba agregando escamas blancas de algo a la columna central y tomando notas. Su espeso cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás, aunque algunas hebras salieron del clip y cayeron en sus ojos. Levantó el brazo y trató sin éxito de empujar las hebras hacia atrás.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —Preguntó Harry mientras daba un paso atrás, tropezando con Ron. Pasaron unos segundos reorganizándose para que Harry pudiera ver en el laboratorio sin tener que empujar a Ron fuera del camino y permanecer detrás de la línea invisible de Severus.

—Estoy empezando a creer que debemos agregar San Mungo a la lista de organizaciones bajo sospecha. Descubrí que esta poción contiene cantidades de poleo, cohosh azul, ergot y ruda, todos los cuales son inconsistentes con los ingredientes de referencia—.

Harry esperaba que no pareciera tan estúpido como se sentía, pero no podía recordar haber usado ninguno de esos ingredientes antes—¿Qué quieres decir con ingredientes de referencia? —.

—La mayoría de las pociones tienen bases, Potter, dependiendo de a qué clase pertenecen—Dijo Draco—Si Severus dijera que vamos a preparar algo para la Enfermería, ¿qué tomarías del almacén? —.

—Ortigas, cuerno de bicornio, conchas de escarabajo y esencia de díctamo o murtlap, dependiendo de lo que se suponía que fuera a hacer. ¿Por qué? —.

—Es como hornear un pastel—Agregó Hermione—Casi siempre tienen harina, azúcar y huevos. Es todo lo demás, lo que los hace diferentes unos de otros—Ella sopló un suspiro de aire, pero el mechón de pelo permaneció obstinadamente en su lugar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la base? —Preguntó Ron—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo de San Mungo? —.

Severus levantó una mano por un momento mientras él salpicaba y se agitaba—Harry, por favor, pon la tetera. Quisiera una taza de té. Draco, reduce tu llama y agrega algunas escamas al cilindro. Hermione, haz un hechizo de estasis y luego únete a mí en el salón—.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry tenía una bandeja de té montada y levitándola, orgulloso de sí mismo por el hecho de recordar usar la magia. Se sirvió y puso un plato de tartas sabrosas antes de acomodarse en el sofá con un vaso alto de jugo de calabaza.

Se ocupaban de comer y beber. Ron bebió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y se abrió camino a través de tres de los pequeños pasteles, aunque había consumido su peso en galletas no treinta minutos antes.

—Me preguntaste por qué creo que necesitamos investigar San Mungo—Comenzó Severus, después de que todos hubieran mitigado su hambre—La poción es una vacuna de algún tipo, aunque todavía no sé cuál de la docena podría ser. Pero, como mencioné, existe una serie de elementos que no tienen lugar en una poción de ese tipo. Yo, no puedo explicar su presencia, ni cómo encaja con lo que ya hemos aprendido—.

—Te refieres al poleo y el resto—Dijo Harry. Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione, pero ella fruncía el ceño pensativamente en su taza de té en lugar de saltar al vacío para mostrar su prodigioso conocimiento de todas las cosas arcanas y misteriosas. Incluso Draco frunció el ceño, y eso no era como él en lo más mínimo, en lo que se refería a las pociones.

>> ¿Entonces no soy el único que no tiene ni idea de esas cosas? —Preguntó Harry, asombrado.

—Hay una poción—Comenzó Severus lentamente, con expresión preocupada—Que forma parte de los almacenes de la Enfermería, pero nunca se elabora aquí en Hogwarts. No mantengo los diversos ingredientes necesarios, ni en el almacén de estudiantes ni en mi inventario privado. No es sorprendente que no esté familiarizado con ellos, Harry. No forman parte del plan de estudios aprobado, ni daré conferencias sobre ellos. Estoy hablando, por supuesto, de anticonceptivos—.

Harry se quedó mirando, al igual que los demás—Pero hay encantamientos—Dijo Hermione—Tuvimos que aprenderlos en sexto año. Ambos sets—.

—Y, sin embargo, hay estudiantes de Sexto Año que no pueden manejar un simple encanto de Desarme—Respondió Severus—El Ministerio pensó que era mejor no dejar los asuntos de procreación completamente en manos de adolescentes hormonales, una de las pocas decisiones inteligentes que han tomado. Las pociones que se mantienen a mano actúan como anticonceptivos y, si se agrega tintura de poleo, se puede usar como abortivo. Uno de los beneficios de la poción es que no es necesario ingerirla más de una vez al mes. Las estudiantes que las consideren necesarias deben presentarse ante Poppy de forma regular—.

—¿Existe esa poción? —Exclamó Hermione—¿Por qué se ha mantenido esto en secreto? —Exigió—Tengo la mitad de la mente de ir a la Enfermería en este momento y pedir algo. Sería mucho mejor que andar a tientas tratando de recordar dónde coloco mi varita y con la esperanza de haberla apuntado a las partes correctas—.

La cara de Ron se volvió florida, y Harry deseó estar en otro lugar mientras Hermione continuaba su diatriba.

—Señorita Granger—Dijo Severus—Esta es una sociedad que usa pergamino y plumas. Usamos batas y velas para la iluminación. Confiamos en las chimeneas para obtener calor cuando la magia no es suficiente, y nuestro método de comunicación más confiable es un mensaje enviado por lechuza ¿Es tan sorprendente que el mundo mágico siga teniendo una actitud victoriana sobre las relaciones sexuales?--.

—No, por supuesto que no—Respondió Hermione, avergonzada—Aunque me parece un poco extraño que acepte relaciones como la suya y la de Harry, y haya muchas otras cosas tan atrasadas—.

—¿Atrasadas? —Se burló Draco—Los muggles nunca serán mejores en las cosas que los magos—.

—El mundo mágico podría aprender una lección de Arthur Weasley—Replicó Hermione—Entonces podríamos usar plumas fuente y papel rayado. Lámparas de gas donde no se puede usar la electricidad. Me encanta poder usar la magia, pero nos hemos quedado atrás en todo tipo de cosas, entre las que se encuentra la ropa práctica. Sospecho que incluso tu estarías cómodo con un par de pantalones decentes y una chaqueta para cenar—.

Harry rió mientras Ron miraba a Draco con cierta precaución, pero Severus fruncía el ceño y Harry no tenía idea de por qué. Había un montón de cosas que los muggles hacían mejor que los magos y no estaba tan orgulloso de admitirlo. Seguramente Severus, quien había crecido en el mundo Muggle de la misma manera que él y Hermione lo habían hecho, debía saber eso.

—¿Por qué te parece extraño? —Preguntó Severus antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar por las chaquetas para cenar.

—Bueno, para empezar, a ti y a Harry no se les permitiría casarse—Dijo Hermione con suavidad—No hay un gobierno muggle en la tierra que reconozca un matrimonio entre dos hombres, y dado que parece que estamos fuera de lugar, parece peculiar que el Ministerio esté muy por delante del Parlamento en esto—.

—Soy muy consciente de la discriminación del mundo muggle contra la homosexualidad. Le pregunto por qué le resulta extraño—La expresión de Severus se suavizó—No estoy enfadado contigo, Hermione, ni me preocupo especialmente. Estoy casado y mi esposo lleva a mi hijo. Soy más afortunado de lo que el Destino debería haber permitido—.

—Creo que me voy a poner enfermo—Murmuró Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron y, cuando Harry la miró con expectación, se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba para parecer distante y concentrada. Reconoció la expresión; los engranajes giraban mientras pesaba y evaluaba lo que sabía mientras descartaba cualquier cosa que no encajaba—La era victoriana se considera como algo en lo que la propiedad importaba más que la sustancia—Dijo—Donde los hombres eran enviados a prisión por atreverse a formar enlaces con otros hombres. Que esas mismas normas culturales no estén presentes en el mundo mágico indica que otras fuerzas estaban trabajando—.

>> Hagrid es un medio gigante—Continuó—Fleur es parte Veela. Ese vampiro, Sanguini, estuvo acompañado por su socio donante, Wimple—.

—Worple—Corrigió Severus—Aunque no creo que su relación sea sexual—.

—Pero es un vampiro—Exclamó Hermione.

—Sí, lo es—Estuvo de acuerdo Severus—Pero a pesar de lo que haya escuchado en la sala común, rara vez hay un componente sexual en la donación. Pero lo guardaremos para otra ocasión—.

—El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Magos se convirtió en ley durante el reinado de William y Mary. Los magos fueron marginados en ese momento, y se tomaron medidas para garantizar que las relaciones entre iguales siempre se consideraran válidas a los ojos del Ministerio. Sin la Iglesia para imponer su propio conjunto de pautas morales, aquellos de nosotros inclinados hacia nuestro propio género nunca fueron vistos como un flagelo. Sólo aquellos de nosotros con la desgracia de ser criados muggle, pensamos que teníamos algo de qué avergonzarnos—.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, pero por primera vez, Ron no bajó la mirada. Le había llevado casi siete meses, pero Harry finalmente se sintió completamente humano ante los ojos de su mejor amigo. Dio un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento y mantuvo su alivio para sí mismo—Estoy seguro de que esto es algo fascinante para aquellos de ustedes que tomaran un EXTASIS en Historia de la Magia—Dijo Harry mientras miraba a Severus—O para aquellos de ustedes que tienen uno, pero ¿podemos hablar de la poción en su lugar? ¿Por qué alguien enviaría un anticonceptivo a alguien que ya está embarazado? —.

—Tal vez sean las pociones equivalentes a un Howler—Sugirió Draco—Admito que es un poco como cerrar las puertas de los establos después de que los Thestrals se hayan ido volando, pero no puedo encontrar nada más—.

Ron frunció el ceño—No lo sé—Dijo pensativo—Alguien se tomó muchas molestias para contrabandear esa poción aquí. El libro estaba encantado de modo que Severus fuera el único que encontrara la poción, y el libro en sí había pasado una docena de hechizos protectores—.

—¿Los que dejaron entrar a cada uno de ustedes sin siquiera tocar la puerta? —Dijo Harry—¿Esos encantamientos? —.

—No es culpa nuestra si no te molestas en tomar las precauciones más simples—Dijo Draco—Te has vuelto complaciente. Pero si no es un Howler, ¿cuál es el mensaje? —.

—¿Todos han olvidado que había una nota? —Preguntó Hermione en exasperación—Estaba con la poción. Dijo que el embarazo de Harry no fue un accidente, ¿recuerdan? —.

—Tenemos un elemento anticonceptivo en una vacuna—Dijo Severus—Tenemos una nota, como Hermione nos lo recordó. Necesitamos determinar qué se supone que la vacuna debe prevenir antes de poder sacar conclusiones—.

Harry arrugó la nariz mientras empujaba sus gafas—¿Podemos retroceder un poco? ¿Contra qué están vacunados los magos? ¿Y cuándo? Quiero decir, todos ustedes saben que crecí con los Dursleys. No creo que me hayan dado ninguna de esas cosas, así que no puedo entender por qué nos enviaron esa poción—.

La expresión de Severus cambió, sus ojos se agudizaron, volviéndose como un halcón incluso cuando Harry miraba—Tenías quince meses cuando te quedaste con tu tía y tu tío—Dijo con atención—Pídele a Poppy un calendario de vacunas cuando la veas a continuación—.

—Por supuesto—Dijo Harry en confusión—¿Pero por qué? —.

—No hay necesidad de esperar, Severus—Dijo Hermione—Está en el libro que le di a Harry por Navidad—.

Harry se tomó un momento para buscar el libro, hojeó las páginas y se asustó un poco al regresar—No sabía que los bebés fueran tan complicados—Dijo mientras retomaba su lugar junto a Severus—Hay muchas cosas que necesitan atención. ¿Hace demasiado calor o demasiado frío? ¿Está comiendo lo suficiente? ¿Está creciendo lo suficientemente rápido? ¿Está llorando demasiado o no lo suficiente? ¿Hay tal cosa como no llorar lo suficiente? —Le entregó el libro abierto a Severus y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

Severus hojeó la página—Si tus padres fueron tan diligentes en cuanto a tu cuidado como sospecho que eran, te habrían inoculado contra Aliento de Banshee, Sarampión Transilvano y Gobliniasis. Habrías recibido una serie de pociones para protegerte de Paperas de Mesopotamia, Garganta de Arpía y Enfermedad de Ptolomeo ,comenzando cuando tenías dos años. Ahora existe una vacuna para prevenir la viruela del dragón, pero aún no se había introducido cuando eras un niño pequeño—.

—¿Por qué no a los nacidos muggles…? —.

—Creo que deberíamos asumir...—.

Hermione y Draco comenzaron a hablar simultáneamente, pero como si se diera cuenta de que su pregunta tenía poco que ver con el asunto en cuestión, Hermione lo aplazó—Creo que deberíamos suponer—Repitió—Que Potter no ha tenido ninguna, en lugar de asumir que las tiene y se perdió alguna—.

Harry levantó bruscamente la cabeza y Draco levantó una mano conciliadora—No estoy tratando de inferir que tus padres fueron negligentes, pero estaban siendo cazados, y ellos lo sabían. Podrían haber elegido esperar hasta que el Señor Oscuro hubiera sido derrotado antes de arriesgar un viaje aquí o a San Mungo—.

—No habrían llevado a Harry a Hogwarts—Dijo Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza—No usamos vacunas aquí a menos que haya un brote de algo contagioso, como una cepa particularmente virulenta de gripe de mago. Ni siquiera puedo prepararlas. Tienen que hacerse en los laboratorios de San Mungo—.

—¿Por qué no puedes prepararlas? —Preguntó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos. El pensamiento de que había una poción en el mundo que Severus no podía hacer era un anatema para él—Eres un maestro de pociones. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa—.

Los ojos de Severus perdieron su penetrante intensidad, y toda su conducta se suavizó—Gracias por tu voto de confianza, Harry. Sí, soy capaz de preparar cualquier poción en uso en San Mungo, pero no puedo adquirir las cepas vivas de la enfermedad necesaria para las vacunas. Se controlan más estrictamente que incluso la sangre de dragón—.

Ron miró a Severus sin comprender—No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir—.

—Está hablando de gérmenes, Ron—Dijo Hermione resueltamente, y luego su expresión cambió—Sabes lo que son los gérmenes, ¿verdad? —.

Sorprendentemente, fue Draco quien saltó a la defensa de Ron—Sé qué piensas que la mayoría de los de sangre pura ignoran cómo funciona el mundo, pero no lo hacemos. Si lo recuerdas, el nombre completo de San Mungo es Hospital de San Mungo para Enfermedades Mágicas y Lesiones. El Departamento de Insectos y Enfermedades Mágicas está en el segundo piso. Entonces, sí, sabemos qué son los gérmenes—.

Se volvió hacia Ron y continuó—Las cepas vivas de gérmenes se mantienen bajo un hechizo de confinamiento en San Mungo y los encantamientos están diseñados solo para un puñado de brujas o magos para mantenerlos a salvo—Su rostro se puso preocupado—Imagínate si el Señor Oscuro hubiera podido infectar a Gryffindor con spattergroit. O introducir Enfermedad vikinga, no sé, el helado de Fortescue—.

Ron frunció el ceño—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —.

—Mi padre—Respondió Draco con un suspiro de cansancio—Solía donar enormes sumas de dinero a San Mungo para mantener su imagen. Nos daban visitas de forma regular. Cuando era pequeño, quería ser un sanador cuando creciera, pero era un Malfoy—Dijo. continuó con amargura.

—¿Qué vas a hacer después de terminar la escuela? —Preguntó Harry.

La expresión de Draco se volvió invernal—No tengo idea—Se puso rápidamente en pie—Voy a trabajar en esa poción un poco más—Dijo bruscamente y regresó al laboratorio, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

Harry intercambió miradas de preocupación con los demás—Me voy—Dijo Severus después de un largo momento de silencio—Puede que esté dispuesto a hablar conmigo. Lo enviaré con Neville después de que haya tenido algo de tiempo. Nos veremos en la cena—.

* * *

Después de la cena, Harry y Severus pasaron varias horas tranquilas preparándose para la próxima semana. Severus escribió planes de lecciones y marcó los ensayos que había asignado. Harry completó su lectura de la semana y escribió su ensayo para Williamson, doce pulgadas sobre el vínculo con Severus.

Su primer intento fue vulgar: una narrativa puntiaguda repleta de descripciones de actos sexuales que Harry había deseado que hubiera tenido el coraje de actuar en clase mientras estaba bajo la influencia de la poción. Tal vez Williamson estaría un poco menos dispuesto a unirse a él si supiera que la mente de Harry estaba llena de pensamientos de sodomía y felación.

Una vez terminado, Harry lo rompió en pedazos y luego quemó las piezas, sin confiar totalmente en la suerte de que Williamson nunca lo vería. Sacó una nueva hoja de pergamino y escribió un tratado seco sobre las ventajas y desventajas de tener una conexión emocional con alguien que estaba en la batalla al mismo tiempo que uno se enfrentaba a sus propios enemigos. Esperaba recibir un “Desastroso” una vez que lo recuperara, pero solo porque decía _Harry Prince_ en la parte superior.

—Por favor, asegúrate de darle esto a Wendell cuando envíes tu propio ensayo—Dijo Severus, colocando un rollo de pergamino en el escritorio de Harry.

Harry paró de empacar su mochila para mirar hacia arriba—¿Hiciste la tarea? —.

—Naturalmente—Dijo Severus, y si su voz era un tanto engreída, Harry no podía culparlo—Vale la pena, ¿no crees?, ¿para mantenerlo fuera de balance? —.

—Definitivamente—Respondió Harry con una sonrisa—¿Puedo leerlo? —.

—Puedo, y sí, tú debes—.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante Severus antes de desenrollar el pergamino. Mientras leía, miró repetidamente a Severus, su sonrisa se desvanecía cada vez más con cada palabra. Cuando terminó, se sentó en silencio, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos—No tenía idea—Dijo finalmente—Incluso después de todo lo que pasó en clase—.

—¿Verdaderamente? —Pregunto Severus, su voz gentilmente—¿De verdad no lo sabías? —.

—¿Qué confías tanto en mí? —Harry negó con la cabeza—No. Me gustaría poder decir lo contrario. Tal vez si lo hubiera pensado más...—Su voz se fue apagando, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Severus caminó alrededor de sus escritorios y extendió su mano—Ven a la cama, Harry. Es tarde y estás cansado—.

—No demasiado cansado—Harry colocó cuidadosamente el ensayo de Severus en su bolsa y luego tomó la mano de Severus cuando se puso de pie. De puntillas, pasó un beso sobre los labios de Severus antes de seguirlo fuera de su estudio, susurrando en voz baja— _Nox_ —Cuando salía de la habitación.

Sus habitaciones estaban en silencio, llenas del silencio que viene al final de un largo día. Las brasas de la chimenea brillaban de un rojo apacible cuando también estuvieron preparadas para el sueño. Una vez en su habitación, Severus cerró la puerta con un suave resoplido y murmuró el hechizo que desabrochaba sus botones mientras Harry miraba con hambre. Severus se encontró con su mirada y las chispas volaron.

>> Dame un momento—Dijo Harry, su voz ronca. Pasó sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda antes de desaparecer en el baño. Salió apenas unos minutos más tarde, su fleco húmedo, sus ropas desabotonadas. Cuando Severus desapareció para realizar sus propias abluciones, Harry se desvistió y se arrodilló para desatar sus botas. Para su disgusto, era cada vez más difícil llegar a sus pies, no porque fuera particularmente grande, sino porque simplemente no se doblaba en el medio.

Una vez desnudo, se arrastró hasta el centro de su cama y se estiró sobre su espalda, deslizando los dedos sobre su piel desnuda, explorando las curvas de su cuerpo como si fueran nuevas. En cierto modo, lo eran. Había días en que Harry estaba convencido de que podía ver crecer al bebé, y otras veces cuando estaba seguro de que había logrado encogerse un poco.

Como de costumbre, tan pronto como Harry se hubo calmado, el bebé decidió que era hora de jugar, o lo que fuera que los fetos hicieran para divertirse allí. Gimió suavemente cuando rodó de un lado a otro y se frotó hasta que el codo (o la rodilla) ya no lo golpeó en el costado.

—Todavía me fascina—Dijo Severus mientras se acurrucaba alrededor de Harry. Reemplazó la mano de Harry con la suya y la movió lentamente sobre el estómago de Harry, siguiendo los contornos siempre cambiantes. Ya sea por medios mágicos o porque ya se había formado un vínculo entre ellos, el bebé parecía seguir su estela, girando y moviéndose mientras la mano patinaba sobre la piel de Harry.

—Me sorprende que no hables con él—Dijo Harry mientras se metía la mano debajo de la cabeza—Pomfrey dice que puede oírnos—.

—No sabría qué decir—Admitió Severus. Jugó con el oscuro rastro de cabello fino que llevaba desde el ombligo de Harry hasta la gruesa mecha de pelo ondulado debajo, pasando los dedos a través de él, pero sin tocar el pene de Harry—Es más fácil hablar contigo. Además, solo conoce el sonido de mi voz, no las palabras que digo—.

Cualquiera podría adivinar si Harry sabía las palabras que salían de la boca de Severus. Gimió suavemente, separando sus piernas y buscando la cabeza de Severus con su mano libre. La piel de gallina se levantó mientras Severus salpicaba su estómago con besos húmedos, con la boca abierta y Harry luchó para evitar enredar su puño en el cabello de Severus.

La lengua de Severus se extendió sobre los pezones de Harry y Harry captó una mirada burlona de él antes de que Severus volviera a besar una línea desde su esternón hasta la base de su garganta. Harry se arqueó, arrastrando la planta del pie sobre el edredón, el suave roce de la tela era un contrapunto perfecto para los hormigueos que salían de la cabeza a los pies. Gimiendo suavemente, levantó sus caderas hacia arriba mientras la mano de Severus una vez más rastrillaba el nido de su vello púbico, anhelando el toque de Severus en su polla.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado mientras los labios de Severus se aferraban a la piel de su cuello, temblando cuando la lengua de Severus se arrastraba sobre el rastrojo allí. Debería haber usado un encantamiento depilatorio, pero la sensación hizo que su polla se contrajera de alegría. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello oscuro de Severus y arrastró sus uñas ligeramente sobre su cuero cabelludo, ganándose un gemido aterciopelado en respuesta.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso mojado y hambriento, y los labios de Harry se separaron automáticamente ante la suave presión de la lengua de Severus. Exploró su boca con delicadeza, rozando ligeramente su paladar y acariciando su lengua antes de retirarse a la frontera sedosa de los dulces labios. Se trazó a lo largo de los picos y las curvas del labio superior de Harry antes de adentrarse en el dulce sabor de la boca de Harry.

Harry se estremeció de nuevo cuando un escalofrío de placer corrió a lo largo de su espina dorsal, y pasó una pierna sobre los muslos de Severus, buscando fricción para aliviar algo de la dulce tensión que se acumulaba entre sus piernas. El bebé se movió y él gimió de nuevo, la plenitud de su vientre realzando de alguna manera su desesperada necesidad—Oh, dios, por favor—Suspiró contra los labios de Severus.

Severus lo besó con avidez, con una mano patinando sobre el cuerpo de Harry cuando la otra se acercó para sostener la barbilla de Harry—Te quiero dentro de mí—Murmuró Severus entre besos, y el corazón de Harry se detuvo.

—¿Yo… qué? —Harry tomó la cara de Severus entre sus manos y lo miró, apenas capaz de escuchar cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho—¿ Tú _qué_? —Su erección comenzó a marchitarse, pero un solo toque de Severus la revivió casi al instante.

—Preferiría estar debajo esta noche—Severus le dio a Harry un ligero beso—Sabes qué hacer. Es posible que tengamos que experimentar con posiciones, pero encontraremos la manera—Se echó hacia atrás y besó para descender por el cuerpo de Harry, deteniéndose sobre sus pezones, pasando su lengua contra el pequeño levantamiento del ombligo, atrayendo la cabeza de la polla de Harry hacia su boca y chupando ligeramente hasta que Harry gritó.

Severus rodó, sacó una almohada de la cabecera de la cama, la empujó debajo de sus caderas y se recostó, mirando a través de los ojos encapuchados mientras Harry se arrodillaba en la cama junto a él—¿Recuerdas la primera vez? —Le pregunto suavemente—Hazme lo que desees y si necesitas mi guía, todo lo que necesitas hacer es preguntar—.

Harry nunca lo olvidaría, y alcanzó a Severus con las manos que temblaban. Amaba el cuerpo de Severus. Amaba las largas y limpias líneas, sus fuertes brazos y sus piernas bien musculosas. Amaba el pelo que yacía en rizos sueltos sobre su pecho. Amaba la ligera barriga que habían traído los años. Amaba las cicatrices y las imperfecciones que hablaban de una vida dura y bien vivida. Le encantaba sentirlo bajo sus dedos y su sabor en su lengua.

Harry amaba a Severus, su estado de ánimo veloz y su inteligencia más rápida. Por encima de todo, amaba el corazón del hombre, cómo podía ser tan generoso con los que consideraba dignos. Como siempre, Harry se acercó como un hombre empobrecido en un banquete, sin saber por dónde empezar, pero decidido a probar todo.

Levantó la mano de Severus hacia su boca y besó cada punta de los dedos antes de meter uno en su boca y chuparlo ligeramente. Lo mordió ligeramente antes de presionar un beso en la palma de Severus, luego otro en la delicada piel en el interior de la muñeca de Severus. Girando la mano de Severus, la sostuvo por un momento antes de presionar los labios solemnes sobre el anillo de bodas de Severus.

Las yemas de los dedos de Harry pasaron ligeramente por encima de la mano de Severus, como si tratara de sentir cada pequeña cicatriz dejada por innumerables cuchillos, cada marca pálida dejada por la poción hirviendo. Arrastró su lengua sobre un parche de piel y sopló ligeramente sobre ella, observando cómo se alzaban los diminutos vellos en el antebrazo de Severus. A horcajadas sobre la pierna de Severus, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó su peso en los codos colocados con cuidado y frotó suavemente contra el músculo encordado que se encontraba debajo.

Harry bajó la cabeza y dibujó una marca en el hueco del hombro de Severus, ronroneando suavemente mientras la mano de Severus patinaba a lo largo de la suave piel de su espalda. Su polla palpitaba; una hebra de plata se derramó de la punta y se agrupó en el muslo de Severus—Eres tan hermoso—Murmuró él con voz de asombro, y para Harry fue absolutamente cierto.

Se movió hacia el pie de la cama y se arrodilló entre las piernas separadas de Severus—Gracias por no debatir el punto—Agregó gravemente mientras se estiraba para agarrar la base de la polla de Severus con su mano.

—No lo haría—Respondió Severus, y luego inhaló bruscamente cuando la boca de Harry se cerró alrededor de su polla. Harry gimió cuando ahuecó sus mejillas, chupando con fuerza mientras acariciaba la longitud de Severus tanto como podía manejar cómodamente. Severus le había dicho una vez que cualquiera era suficiente y, no teniendo nada que demostrar, Harry descubrió rápidamente que disfrutaba un bocado, pero no más que eso.

Lamió y mordisqueó el eje arriba y abajo cuando Severus gruñó, gimió y lo amenazó con el desmembramiento si no lo hacía. Susurrando los hechizos, Harry tocó con un dedo la abertura de Severus, rodeando ligeramente mientras giraba su lengua sobre la cabeza de la polla de Severus. Él había usado los dedos sobre Severus antes, pero nunca con la intención de abrirlo, y descubrió que estaba nervioso.

Se alejó mientras Severus hablaba—Presiona los dedos juntos. Sí, así. Lentamente. Te ayudaré—Harry presionó suavemente mientras observaba la cara de Severus y descubrió que sus dedos se deslizaban adentro con facilidad. Los giró ligeramente mientras empujaba más adentro y los torció ligeramente, sintiendo su camino.

Encontró en el calor apretado una pequeña protuberancia y la acarició, ganándose un grito agudo de Severus y un escalofrío que se extendió hacia afuera y curvó los pies de Severus. Harry sabía cómo se sentía, como si una rueda de Santa Catalina hubiera explotado dentro de él y enviara chispas a lo largo de cada nervio. Severus lo miró con ojos entornados, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo como si le dieran media oportunidad, devorando a Harry poco a poco.

Harry se congeló. _“Él me quiere. A mi”_ El pensamiento irrumpió en su cabeza con el poder de un hechizo explosivo y contuvo un suspiro tembloroso cuando su corazón comenzó a disparar un ritmo extraño y sincopado. Se quitó la mano y renovó el hechizo de lubricación. Cuando agarró su polla y se colocó en posición, se dio cuenta de que no podía ver más allá de su barriga para saber qué estaba haciendo—Tendrás que ayudarme—Susurró con urgencia.

—¿No dije que lo haría? —Respondió Severus con voz entrecortada y necesitada que Harry no podía recordar haber oído antes—Solo avanza, Harry—.

Que las caderas de Severus estuvieran elevadas ayudó enormemente. Cerrando los ojos, Harry extendió la mano y encontró el pasaje de Severus y lo guió a su polla. Hurgó un poco, perdiendo el agujero en sus dos primeros intentos.

—Un poco más abajo. A la derecha—La voz de Severus era suave, paciente, y cuando Harry finalmente encontró el lugar, ambos suspiraron. Se hundió lentamente en el calor sofocante, su respiración se detuvo cuando penetró el cuerpo de Severus por primera vez.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry preguntó en voz alta y tensa, la sensación no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido. Cambió su peso, apoyándose en sus antebrazos mientras sus hombros se presionaban contra la parte posterior de los muslos de Severus—¿Puedes respirar? —

—Estoy bien, Harry—Le aseguró Severus—Aunque sería mejor si lo hicieras bien—Bajó la cabeza de Harry y lo besó lenta y profundamente, sin detenerse hasta que Harry gimió y meció sus caderas, empujando inconscientemente más profundo hacia adentro.

Harry se movió experimentalmente, el vello de sus brazos y piernas se alzó cuando Severus se apretó a su alrededor, y su polla se contrajo cuando Severus le tocó el pezón. Sí, eran increíblemente sensibles, hasta el punto en que una camisa suelta que se movía contra él lo haría duro. Sus caderas bombearon lentamente y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se oscurecieron de placer.

Detuvo sus caderas, su aliento llegaba entrecortado, tan cerca, muy cerca. No estaba listo para correrse, todavía no. Quería proporcionarle a Severus tanto placer como Severus a él, quería conocer a este increíble hombre íntimamente, pero cuando Severus rodó sus caderas y lo atrajo por completo, casi gritó.

—Solo quédate quieto—Murmuró Severus, jodiéndose en la polla de Harry. Harry miró sin aliento mientras la mano de Severus se acercaba a jugar con sus propios pezones, y el impulso de placer se elevó algunos grados más. Solo tomó un momento para que el ritmo penetrara en el cerebro de Harry, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con cada empuje. Comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, su baile tan viejo como el tiempo.

Segundos después, las caderas de Harry se balanceaban frenéticamente—¡Severus! —Gritó mientras el mundo se iba volando. Las chispas bailaban salvajemente detrás de los ojos cuyas pupilas eran tan anchas que apenas se veía ningún iris. Su polla pulsaba interminables corrientes de fluido que se sentían como si estuvieran siendo arrancadas de su corazón. Y aun así, Severus se mecía contra él, apretándolo rítmicamente, ordeñándolo, drenándolo por completo.

Ciegamente, alcanzó la polla de Severus solo para que su mano fuera aplastada, y cuando Severus se derramó entre ellos con un fuerte grito, juró que las estrellas se rompieron de nuevo.

Se sentía como si hubieran pasado días, antes de que Harry finalmente se resbalara del cuerpo de Severus y se arrastrara a su lado antes de desplomarse. Su cabello húmedo se aferraba a su cuero cabelludo, las puntas se curvaban contra su cuello. Los temblores profundos se apoderaron de él, y mientras respiraba hondo, un inesperado destello de celos lo cegó por un momento antes de que desapareciera tan rápido como surgió.

Severus puso el edredón sobre los dos y se acurrucó alrededor de él, besando el cuello de Harry mientras extendía sus dedos sobre el vientre de Harry—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó suavemente en el silencio.

Harry suspiró, un sonido húmedo y espeso—No lo sé. Me siento un poco como por todas partes, en realidad—Se giró para poder fingir que podía ver los ojos de Severus en la oscuridad. La cama se sacudió mientras se movía, haciéndole sentir el tamaño de un Thestral—Fue increíble, más allá de lo que jamás haya imaginado—.

Severus se acercó y puso una mano en la mejilla de Harry—¿Pero? —Le pregunto suavemente.

—Pero…—Harry respiró hondo—Lo estoy haciendo todo mal y sé que has estado con muchos otros tipos y no debería sentirme así, pero no puedo creer que esté realmente celoso de con quién has estado. Es estúpido, Lo sé, pero sé que fueron mucho mejores en la cama que yo—Concluyó con tristeza.

Severus se quedó callado por mucho tiempo y Harry lamentó haber dicho algo. Comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando Severus lo detuvo—El sexo es el sexo—Dijo Severus en voz baja—Pero, como montar una escoba, es posible mejorar la técnica de uno. Sólo quiero saber por qué quieres aprender. ¿Estás insatisfecho? —.

—No, en absoluto—Harry se movió hacia el toque de Severus—Solo quiero hacer que te sientas tan bien como me haces sentir. Fue increíble—Dijo en voz baja, todavía sonando un poco sorprendido—Quiero ser capaz de verte perder el control, solo una vez—.

—Niño idiota. ¿Tienes tan poca comprensión de mí? —Severus lo besó—Un día, después de que nazca el bebé, pasaremos un día aquí bajo la influencia de _Induciae Paciscor_. Luego verás por ti mismo cómo me haces sentir. Confía en mí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—.

Las palabras de Severus lograron disipar algunas de las preocupaciones de Harry, y se acurrucó mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir. Sintió el cosquilleo de los encantamientos de limpieza y suspiró—Lo olvidé—Murmuró.

—Conozco los hechizos. Vete a dormir, amor... Harry—.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que Severus iba a decir algo más, pero lo descartó como un sueño. Sintió que la mano de Severus se movía hacia su estómago, y la cubrió con la suya, quedándose dormido en el roce de los labios contra su cabello.

* * *

El hombre sombrío del Departamento de Educación Mágica apareció en la clase de Herbología de Harry, junto con una pequeña bola de masa de un hombre que era casi una réplica de la profesora Sprout. Harry no captó el nombre, pero como no parecía interesarse lo más mínimo en los actos de Harry, era fácil ignorarlo. El mago del Ministerio pasó mucho tiempo charlando con Neville y escribiendo pequeñas notas en su portapapeles, y parecía encantado con el progreso que estaban haciendo con sus camas de Sombra Nocturna Semifórica.

Era inquietantemente simple ignorar al mago incoloro que revoloteaba por los bordes del Invernadero número cuatro, y mientras Harry intentaba vigilarlo, el mago seguía desapareciendo en las sombras hasta el punto en que Harry se preguntaba si tenía una Capa de Invisibilidad o algo así.

¿Por qué sin embargo? ¿Por qué un asistente en una misión de investigación del Departamento de Educación Mágica siente la necesidad de esconderse a simple vista? Pero antes de que Harry pudiera completar esa línea de pensamiento, las hojas de su planta Sombra Nocturna desarrollaron un patrón de tablero de ajedrez azul y blanco. Pasó las páginas de su libro de texto y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que era señal de angustia de algún tipo.

El hechicero frustrantemente esquivo apareció nuevamente en Transfiguración, y cuando él también apareció en Hechizos, Harry se volvió hacia Draco—Ese tipo escondido en la esquina cerca del escritorio de Flitwick. ¿Ha estado en alguna de tus otras clases? —Susurró cuando Flitwick comenzó su conferencia sobre los Hechizos de sanación más comunes que aparecen en el NEWT

—Sí. Estaba en Aritmancia el viernes por la mañana. Quería preguntarte sobre él—Susurró Draco cuando varios esqueletos empezaron a vagar por el aula y rompieron huesos para colocarlos en los escritorios antes de los estudiantes.

—Sabes—Observó Harry mientras observaba cómo un esqueleto se quitaba una costilla y la colocaba en el escritorio frente a Justin—Hay momentos en que esta escuela puede ser realmente espeluznante—.

Draco se rió entre dientes—Supuse que ibas a decir algo acerca de Lockhart perdiendo esta lección en Encantamientos. Admito que casi vomité cuando escuché que una Bludger te golpeó el brazo. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que eras indestructible. No me hubiera molestado en intentar maldecirte en Sexto Año si lo hubiera sabido—.

Harry hizo una mueca—No fue mi mejor momento. Pensé que Severus iba a matarme, no lo culpo. Fue una estupidez hacer eso, usando una maldición que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. ¿Son muy malas las cicatrices? —Era totalmente apropiado que su culpa se escribiera en su rostro cuando Flitwick le pidió que prestara atención.

—Coloque el hueso que le han dado en el escritorio frente a usted y diga el conjuro. ¿El patrón es cual, señora Granger? —.

—Careta derecha, bucle en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, barra siniestra—Dijo Hermione—Aunque con fuerza. Este encanto requiere atención y enfoque a los detalles—Ella demostró en la clavícula que le habían dado y se rompió limpiamente en tres pedazos.

Como siempre, cuando intentaron algo nuevo, algunos de los estudiantes dominaron el encanto más rápidamente que otros. Harry contuvo una carcajada cuando levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a un trozo de hueso golpear a Ron en el medio de su frente y escuchó un suave—Lo siento—De Anthony.

—Mamá dice que las cicatrices me dan un carácter—Dijo Draco mientras partía la escápula que había caído en su escritorio en varios pedazos—Pero basta de los malos viejos tiempos. Le pregunté a Vector sobre él—Draco levantó la vista, sus ojos plateados brillaban como el filo de un cuchillo, pero el hombre se había ido.

>> Es como intentar atrapar humo—Continuó Draco. Hizo una pausa mientras Flitwick explicaba la teoría subyacente del hechizo de sanación que estaban a punto de emitir y memorizó los movimientos de la varita. Señalando su varita, lanzó el hechizo y dos piezas se fusionaron, pero cuando trató de encajar en la tercera, descubrió que los bordes no se alinearían correctamente. Soltó un suspiro y levantó la mano.

Harry examinó las piezas del cúbito que le habían dado y se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba. Había puesto demasiado poder en el hechizo, o eso parecía, ya que tenía dos piezas grandes y varios fragmentos del tamaño de un trozo—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar con esto—Él también levantó la mano mientras miraba a Hermione. Habiendo roto el hueso limpiamente, ahora lo estaba reconstruyendo nuevamente, pensó Harry con bastante suficiencia.

>> ¿Qué dijo Vector? —Preguntó mientras esperaban la ayuda de Flitwick.

—Ella dijo que su nombre es Elías Steggle—Respondió Draco—Y que ha estado con el Ministerio durante años. Sin embargo, fue algo gracioso. Ella asistió a la escuela con él y pensó que estaba en el Departamento de Misterios. Todavía no estoy convencido de que él no es el mismo mago que estaba con esa bruja del Wizengamot—.

—Consideré que era el mismo tipo, pero que ese no era su nombre—Harry buscó en su memoria por un momento—¿No dijo que su nombre era Simón Underalgo? —Hurgó alrededor de los fragmentos de hueso con la punta de su varita, preguntándose si se había perdido alguna parte esencial de la conferencia, pero con Hermione varias filas delante de él y Draco también luchando, no tenía a nadie a quien preguntar.

—Underwood, creo—Dijo Draco—No, Undermarsh. Recuerdo que pensé que nunca había escuchado el nombre antes—.

—Chicos, esos huesos volverán juntos mucho mejor con un poco menos de conversación y un poco más de varita—Dijo Flitwick, aunque parecía más divertido que cualquier otra cosa—¿Cuál parece ser el problema? —.

Draco le mostró el problema con la escápula y Flitwick le enseñó cómo deshacer la reparación—Es un encantamiento ligeramente diferente al usado para romperlo—Vio como Draco rompió el hueso a lo largo de la falla original—¿Y qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Prince? —.

—¿Qué sabes de Elías Steggle? —Preguntó Harry, mirando directamente a los ojos ensanchados de Flitwick.

Flitwick parpadeó varias veces—¿El mago del Ministerio? Según tengo entendido, él asumirá el cargo de jefe de Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos el año que viene. Me temo que no veo la conexión entre él y su cúbito. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle con eso? —.

Harry lo dejó como una causa perdida—No sé si comenzar con las piezas pequeñas o grandes—Dijo, recogiendo las dos piezas más grandes y moviendo su dedo a través de las más pequeñas.

—Hmmm—Flitwick chasqueó la lengua y, con un movimiento de su varita corta, volvió a ensamblar las piezas—Rómpalo otra vez, señor Prince, y esta vez intente romper el hueso en dos—El profesor se volvió—¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen fragmentos? —.

Casi todos levantaron sus manos. Terry y Hermione fueron los únicos que no lo hicieron, así que con un movimiento de sus rechonchos brazos, Flitwick volvió a ensamblar los huesos rotos y comenzó la conferencia de nuevo. Esta vez, Harry prestó atención.

* * *

Los funcionarios del Ministerio abandonaron Hogwarts después de la cena el martes por la noche, y Harry se enteró de que Steggle había visitado todos los cursos de nivel TIMO y EXTASIS, excepto Pociones. La omisión lo confundió, y comenzó a dudar de si Steggle era Undermarsh después de todo. Aun así, para un mago que estaba a punto de hacerse cargo del programa de exámenes, Steggle parecía tener muy poco interés en lo que tenía lugar dentro de las aulas de Hogwarts. Como estudiante de Octavo Año, Harry tenía varios períodos libres, y estaba seguro de que había visto a Steggle merodeando por los pasillos cuando se suponía que estaba observando.

El viernes se dio la vuelta y, por primera vez en meses, Harry estaba esperando su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Entró con Ron y los demás y tiró su mochila en su escritorio mientras se sentaba. Sonrió cuando Draco se sentó a su lado e intercambió una mirada con Hermione. Ella parecía tan ansiosa por la lección de hoy como él.

—Tomen sus asientos, todos—Dijo Williamson mientras avanzaba por el pasillo central—Tenemos mucho por hacer y el tiempo es esencial. Será una tarde larga y, a menos que comencemos con prontitud, no terminaremos cuando termine la clase del día—Agitó su varita y abrió un compartimento en su escritorio, dentro del cual había un frasco de alguna poción amarilla deslustrada que se parecía vagamente a la cosa de la semana anterior.

—Empareje con la persona con la que trabajó la semana pasada y forme una fila aquí para vincularse con su compañero—Williamson ignoró la mano levantada de Harry y se ocupó con cuchillos y vasos—Con rapidez—.

Hermione levantó su mano también—Profesor Williamson—Dijo—Se requiere que las pociones estén frescas. _Cohors Fratres_ , cuando se elabora correctamente, debe ser chartreuse y tener la consistencia de una crema espesa. Me temo que eso no es...—.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Severus avanzó por el pasillo con una jarra de líquido rojo rubí en su mano.

Williamson se levantó de un salto, su cara era una máscara de furia, y gruñó—¡Fuera, Snape! ¡Fuera! Este es mi aula y mi lección, y me niego a ser interrumpido por un asesino y un Mortífago—Saliva voló mientras él se quejaba y aullaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y cargaba hacia adelante, con su varita fuera.

Severus se echó a reír, un sonido bajo y rico que viajó por la espina de Harry y se extendió hacia afuera como un encantamiento de escudo—¿Se supone que debo estar asustado, Wendell? —Una sonrisa burlona reemplazó la sonrisa, y Harry vio a Severus continuar hacia el frente en pasos moderados—Le he advertido repetidamente que no permitiré que ningún daño llegue a mi familia, ni a ningún estudiante bajo mi cuidado. Señor Boot, Desaparezca ese desastre—.

—Con mucho gusto, señor—Terry se dirigió hacia el escritorio, pero Williamson giró repentinamente y con un gruñido lanzó un Maleficio de Impedimenta en dirección a Terry. Terry lo desvió automáticamente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que retirar su varita para lanzar un hechizo propio, la varita de Williamson salió volando de su mano y cayó al suelo.

— _Accio Varita De Williamson_ —Gritó Harry, y con la precisión de un Buscador, la atrapo en el aire mientras volaba hacia él. Su expresión era sombría cuando se puso de pie y entregó la varita a Severus mientras Williamson se hundía en su silla y aferraba su frasco—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —.

Severus miró más allá de Harry hacia donde estaba Terry, desconcertado—¿Está herido, señor Boot? —Preguntó. Terry resopló y sacudió la cabeza—¿En peligro? ¿No puede continuar con la lección? —.

—Realmente no hizo nada, profesor—Respondió Terry—No fue una maleficio en general. He visto mejores en los Terceros Años—.

—Tome una página del libro de la profesora McGonagall, señor—Dijo Draco—Ella puso a Moody en la tarea cuando él me convirtió en un hurón—Una risa nerviosa recorrió la habitación, pero Draco se despidió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Severus debió haber pensado que era una sugerencia valiosa mientras caminaba hacia Williamson, apoyó un brazo sobre el escritorio del hombre y se inclinó para hablar con él. Harry estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que se dijo, pero dada la forma en que Williamson se puso pálido y asintió, Severus debe haber dado a entender que su trabajo estaba en la línea si no cooperaba. O peor.

—Clase—Dijo Williamson con una voz que sugería una rendición abyecta—El Profesor Sna-Prince—Corrigió rápidamente ante una severa mirada de los dos Prince en la sala—Administrará la poción _Induciae Paciscor_. Una vez hecho esto, les alinearé para la práctica de duelo. No estará en duelo con su compañero. Una lista de los hechizos que puedes lanzar está en el tablero—Agitó su mano y luego miró con reproche a Severus.

>> ¿Mi varita, por favor? —.

Severus lo miró por un momento—No. Nombra los hechizos—.

Williamson recitó una docena de hechizos que Harry recordó de su Primer Año en Hogwarts, y sus cejas se alzaron mientras negaba con la cabeza. No había nadie en la habitación que no pudiera repeler esos encantamientos con los ojos vendados, y se preguntó de nuevo qué juego estaba jugando Williamson.

Veinte minutos después, Harry supo que no era un juego.


	17. Requerimos Esta Forma Por Triplicado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Fue un desastre—Declaró McGonagall, con sus narices temblando de ira—¿Te acuerdas de la cadena de margaritas? —.

Era sábado por la noche y la Orden se reunía por segunda vez desde que Severus los había vuelto a convocar. Kingsley miró fijamente a McGonagall y silbó por lo bajo. Vertió una medida de Whiskey de Fuego en un segundo vaso y llevó ambos a la mesa, empujando uno hacia la directora—¿Tan malo como eso? —.

McGonagall tomó un sorbo y asintió bruscamente cuando Molly dijo—Oh, cielos—La cadena de margaritas, como se la conoció, fue una de las lecciones más destacadas de la memoria viva de Hogwarts. Un emprendedor Ravenclaw dos años atrás de Kingsley, había investigado las propiedades de las vainas pegajosas de sandspur y había descubierto que, cuando estaban encantadas, replicarían el contenido de un caldero en otro. Si el muchacho hubiera leído las advertencias, habría descubierto que también se replicaban y los clones saltan al siguiente caldero más cercano para repetir el proceso.

Fue una desafortunada coincidencia que la poción que se estaban elaborando ese día tenía, bueno, tendencias explosivas si no se manejaba adecuadamente, y la adición de sandspur la hacía extraordinariamente ácida. Añadió la vaina, se replicó y saltó al siguiente caldero cuando explotó por primera vez, haciendo que la poción también se volviera inestable. Dos vainas más se replicaron, saltaron y explotaron. Luego cuatro, luego ocho, luego dieciséis hasta que todos los calderos de la clase explotaron hirviendo ácido por todas partes en una cadena de desastres.

Cuarenta Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs ocuparon la Enfermería durante varias partes de un mes a medida que crecían pieles frescas para reemplazar lo que se había comido, y el salón de clases de Pociones se había vuelto inutilizable por el resto del período. No había sido la mejor hora de Slughorn.

—No fue tan malo como la cadena de margaritas—Gruñó Severus—El aula de Defensa se reparará el lunes, y nadie más que Wendell sigue en la enfermería—.

—Si Draco no fuera tan obstinado, él también estaría allí—Dijo Harry—Y no me mires así. En primer lugar, nunca tuve que ir. Pomfrey solo se preocupa—Draco miró desde su lugar acurrucado al lado de Neville.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —Preguntó Arthur apresuradamente, antes de que Molly pudiera meterse en un estado por encima de Harry—¿y qué tiene que ver con la Orden? —.

—Creo que te dije que Williamson nos ha estado haciendo trabajar como pares unidos—Dijo Ron—Fue un poco molesto conseguir un emparejamiento adecuado. Habría sido mejor si nos hubiera permitido elegir a nuestros propios socios, pero había estado tratando de trabajar para enlazarse con Harry—.

—enlazarse, ¿cómo? —Preguntó Molly bruscamente, sus ojos estrechándose.

—Al usar los _Cohors Fratres_ —Dijo Hermione—Es una poción usada para unir a los compañeros en hermandad para que luchen mejor como equipo—.

—¿Tú y Hermione están unidos ahora? —Interrumpió a George con un brillo travieso en sus ojos—Dulce—.

Bill golpeó a su hermano en el brazo—No están unidos y es una poción de mierda. Williamson debería haberlo sabido mejor—.

—De hecho—Dijo Severus—Desafortunadamente para Williamson, sé que es una poción inferior y usé otra. Soy maestro de pociones aquí, y soy responsable de todas las pociones administradas fuera de la enfermería. Además, preparo todo lo que se usa aquí, así que seleccioné _Induciae Paciscor_ en su lugar—.

—Bandera De Tregua—Murmuró Kingsley—Interesante. Duración más corta, menos riesgos—Tomó un sorbo de Whiskey de Fuego y se recostó en su silla—Y sin embargo, Williamson todavía logró ser golpeado, ¿con cuántas maldiciones? ¿Veinte o algo así? —.

—Algo así—Respondió McGonagall—Sus forúnculos tuvieron forúnculos, y el pobre hombre estaba arrojando babosas por ambos extremos—Ella se estremeció y tomó un trago rápido de su Whiskey.

—¿Cómo, sin embargo, las paredes se incendiaron? —Continuó Kingsley—Son de piedra, pero parecen haberse derretido—.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y se retorció mientras los otros cinco que habían estado allí, intercambiaron miradas—Creemos que fue el bebé—Ofreció después de un momento de silencio—Realmente no me gustó el hechizo de _Petrificus_ , pero para entonces ya había caído, así que no puedo estar seguro—.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el impresionante temperamento de Molly explotara como un volcán—¿Te pusieron bajo una atadura de cuerpo entero? ¿Tienes alguna idea, en absoluto, qué tan peligroso es eso? ¿Has olvidado que estás esperando? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que un hechizo como ese podría hacerle al bebé? —Harry hizo una mueca y trató de hablar, pero ella ya se había acercado a Severus.

—¿Y dónde estabas, Severus? ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, permitiendo que Harry se vinculara con otra persona cuando está casado contigo? ¿No tienes ningún sentido en absoluto? No debería haber estado en ninguna parte cerca de esa clase—.

La cara de Severus se ensombreció de rabia, pero antes de que su lengua pudiera cortar a Molly en tiras, George se puso de pie y se paró entre ellos, mientras los otros protestaban con vehemencia—No es así, mamá—Explicó cuando el ruido se calmó—Tomé la clase de la tarde de Severus ayer para que pudiera mantener a ese Williamson alejado de Harry—.

—Severus administró la poción, señora Weasley—Dijo Neville en su forma tranquila y calmada—Él también estaba bajo eso, con Harry. Williamson era el único que no lo estaba. Severus dijo que alguien con la cabeza clara tenía que estar a cargo, y no está enseñando Defensa este año. Williamson nos extendió, ¿entiendes? no estaríamos al lado de nuestro socio de enlace. Se suponía que debíamos intercambiar maldiciones del primer año para poder ver cómo funcionaba el enlace. Eso es todo lo que estábamos haciendo—.

—Estaba haciendo un duelo, supongo—Dijo Ron, tomando el mando de Neville—Con Zacharias Smith. Hermione tenía a Ernie Macmillan. Harry tenía a Hannah Abbott, y él le dijo que no usara _Petrificus_ debido al bebé, por lo que supo. Severus fue asignado a Justin Finch-Fletchley...—.

—Pensé que se iba a mear a sí mismo—Interrumpió Draco—Estaba asustado de mierda—.

—Entonces, de todos modos—Dijo Ron antes de que alguien pudiera regañar a Draco por su lenguaje. Eran todos adultos—Anthony golpeó a Padma con un _Expelliarmus_ mientras el resto de nosotros lanzábamos hechizos de luz a nuestro oponente. Se suponía que debíamos ser golpeados con ellos, sin encantamientos de escudo, ¿no? Así que sabríamos qué esperar a través del vínculo cuando nuestros socios consiguieran golpear—.

Sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño—Es un poco extraño sentir las reacciones de Hermione al ser golpeada con hechizos. No puedes sentir el hechizo, pero puedes sentir la ira o el miedo o el dolor. Es un poco molesto, ese fue el punto, supongo. Williamson estaba detrás de Padma y levantó su varita, pero en lugar de devolvérsela, le lanzó un _Petrificus_ a Michael—.

—Estaba a mi lado, Michael—Dijo Harry—Severus tenía la varita de Williamson, y creo que Williamson quería darnos algunas sorpresas. Todos hemos sido probados en la batalla, así que lanzar un Piernas de Gelatina de un lado a otro no va a hacer mucho. Fue un poco aburrido, en realidad, especialmente con Justin con miedo de golpear a Severus con cualquier cosa. Pero no esperaba una atadura de cuerpo completo, especialmente desde el otro extremo de la habitación—.

—Parecía que Hannah entró en pánico al ver a Harry atacado con un hechizo que no había lanzado—Dijo Hermione—Y fue emparejada con Ernie, que estaba frente a mí. Él me golpeó con un Maleficio de Picazón, con toda su fuerza, y luego siguió con un _Incarcerous_ , que no estaba en la lista. Para entonces, Severus estaba lanzando hechizos a Williamson, quien nos estaba usando como escudos, y Ron me estaba defendiendo de Ernie—.

—Ahí fue cuando alguien me golpeó con un Hechizo Rompe Huesos—Dijo Draco—Ya que Severus había perdido a Williamson y había conseguido a Blaise Zabini en su lugar. Neville me hizo retroceder y contuvo a Zacharias, pero para ese entonces, prácticamente se había convertido en caos. Sin embargo, alguien corrió junto a Potter y lo derribó—.

—Sí, me golpeé la cabeza con algo y me desmayé pensando que mi tía tenía razón y me había ido al infierno—Dijo Harry—Llamas por todas partes—.

—Justo en ese momento fue cuando la clase se volvió bastante hacia Williamson—Continuó Draco—Era casi como si todos hubiéramos sido _Imperiados_ al mismo tiempo—.

McGonagall y Kingsley lanzaron miradas duras a Severus. Levantó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos—No lancé una Imperdonable a nadie. Tampoco a mí. Parece haber sido un efecto de la poción, aunque no lo he encontrado en ninguna de mis revistas. Nos unimos frente a un enemigo común—.

—¿Entendí esto bien? —Preguntó Kingsley—¿Treinta estudiantes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de EXTASIS se volvieron contra su profesor, incendiaron un aula y el profesor está bajo sospecha? —.

—No nos volvimos contra nuestro profesor—Dijo Hermione—Más bien, tuvimos dos profesores en duelo, y la clase apoyó al que estaba bajo _Induciae Paciscor_. Y nadie prendió fuego al aula. La magia salvaje hizo eso—.

Los ojos de Kingsley se ensancharon—¿La magia salvaje incendió la piedra? —.

—La magia salvaje casi derribó la Madriguera—Dijo Arthur—Y eso fue hace meses—.

—No es inaudito—Dijo Molly rápidamente—Un número de mujeres embarazadas experimentan episodios de magia salvaje, aunque es más bien que se rompa un cristal o que accidentalmente se envíe un plato a través de una ventana. Tener túnicas que de repente cambian de color. Ese tipo de cosas—.

Harry hubiera estado agradecido por pequeñas cosas como que su pluma se prendiera en lugar de quemar las aulas y enviar a los maestros a volar, pero sería demasiado esperar que se produjera un embarazo normal cuando el simple hecho de que estuviera embarazado no era normal en lo absoluto. Se encontró con los ojos de Kingsley y se encogió de hombros—Como dije, asumimos que era el bebé, pero estaba inconsciente, y nadie ha podido dar una mejor explicación—.

—Un ajuste apropiado en mi informe—Dijo Kingsley con el ceño fruncido—¿A menos que tengas algo que agregar, Minerva? —.

—Solo que he persuadido a Wendell para que abandone este tema y comience su revisión para EXTASIS, Severus llevará a cabo reparaciones en el salón de clases mañana. Piensa en ello como una forma de detención para maestros—Dijo, con los labios en una apretada línea de disgusto—Y no, Harry, no puedes ayudarlo—.

Las mandíbulas de Harry se cerraron con un chasquido audible. Conociendo a McGonagall como lo hizo, no lo dejaría pasar fuera del aula para asegurarse de que no pudiera llegar a menos de cincuenta metros—Bien—Murmuró, aunque no estaba de acuerdo. De ningún modo. Severus le dio un beso en la sien, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco.

Con un gesto de la cabeza de Kingsley, Arthur se lanzó a un informe de lo que había podido aprender—Pasé por el departamento de Asuntos Administrativos hace unos días. Nadie ha descubierto que tienen un Contrato de matrimonio. Los encantamientos que coloqué todavía están intactos, y no hay rastro de ninguna firma en él, excepto nosotros cuatro—.

—¿No habría rastros de mi magia? ¿Y la de Luna? —Preguntó Draco—Escribimos el jodi… la maldita cosa—Agregó, censurándose a sí mismo con una aguda mirada de Severus.

—No te preocupes, Draco—Dijo Neville rápidamente—Madame Pomfrey no puede conseguir que una de sus costillas se cure correctamente, y eso lo está poniendo un poco molesto—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y los miró a los dos ¿Madame Pomfrey no pudo curar una costilla? Fue desconcertante, especialmente dada la cantidad de veces que ella lo había vuelto a armar. Había empezado a pensar que no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer.

Draco le devolvió la mirada—Déjalo, Potter—Dijo bruscamente y se hundió más en el costado de Neville.

—Para responder a tu pregunta, Draco—Dijo Arthur—A menos que tú y Luna usen magia para redactar el contrato, no debería haber nada de tu magia—En sus ojos había rastros de simpatía y curiosidad, pero no tanto que el orgullo de Draco fuera presionado—Kingsley y yo confiamos en que la existencia del contrato es conocida solo por quienes lo conocieron antes de que se firmara. Esas son las buenas noticias—.

—¿Y lo malo? —Preguntó Severus en un tono frío—Está claro que hay algo malo con lo bueno, o Arthur no habría hecho esa observación—.

—El estado de ánimo del Ministerio no ha cambiado—Respondió Kingsley—El sentimiento prevaleciente es que Harry debe haber sido _Confundido_ o _Imperiado_ , y sí, Harry, soy consciente de que ninguno de los dos sucedió. Menos personas están dispuestas a discutir tu condición, ahh, y hay algunos que están convencidos de que Quién-Tú-Sabes está involucrado de alguna manera, viniendo tan rápido como lo hizo después de la batalla final—.

Harry palideció cuando sus peores temores volvieron a aparecer—Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador...—Comenzó débilmente.

—Eso, también, ha sido discutido—Gruñó Severus—Y te agradeceré que no pongas pensamientos de esa naturaleza en su cabeza. Harry está cargando a mi hijo, y en caso de que el Señor Oscuro lo manche, Harry tiene la seguridad de que tomaré los pasos necesarios para garantizar su seguridad. Maldito seas, Kingsley—Con eso, Severus se levantó del sofá y entró a su laboratorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Con los ojos abiertos, Kingsley comenzó a seguirlo, pero Harry dijo con voz firme y tranquila—Déjalo en paz. Necesita un momento para sí mismo—Miró a su alrededor y suspiró ante la incertidumbre en sus caras. Severus era un hombre de sentimientos profundos y, aunque era muy hábil en Oclumancia, había desarrollado algunas pequeñas grietas en su armadura—Está bien. ¿Qué más descubriste? —Preguntó, decidido a mantener la conversación fuera de las áreas que se negaba a discutir con nadie más que su marido.

—Hay algunos—Comenzó Kingsley con cautela—Que sienten que Fudge, en caso de que gane las elecciones, estará mejor equipado para enfrentar esta nueva “amenaza” para el mundo mágico. No creo que haya una amenaza y lo he dicho bastante. Lo mejor que he podido hacer es mantener alejado _a El Profeta_ , pero una vez que finalice la elección, me temo que los tendrás acampando en tu puerta—.

—La prensa no está permitida en los terrenos de Hogwarts—Anunció Severus mientras salía del laboratorio, con un frasco en la mano—Fue una medida que Albus implementó inmediatamente después del Torneo. Sospechaba que Harry sería el objetivo de los “Informes de investigación”—Escupió la frase como si tuviera mal sabor—Y creía que era una cosa menos con la que el chico necesitaba lidiar. Fue cegadoramente optimista, como resultó—.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron y Hermione. Tal como lo recordaba, _El Profeta_ no había realizado ningún tipo de investigación, prefiriendo en cambio asesinar a su personaje por detrás de las faldas del Ministerio. Fudge había ayudado en sus esfuerzos, y el precio había sido caro—Fudge puede decir lo que quiera—Dijo Harry con desdén—No tengo ninguna razón para dejar Hogwarts, y él no puede tocarme aquí—.

—Pero eso sería hacerte un prisionero aquí—Protestó McGonagall—Y si bien siempre se brindará ayuda en Hogwarts, especialmente para ti, Harry, deberías poder ir y venir como quieras. Tus amigos seguirán adelante y querrás visitarlos de vez en cuando—.

—Saldremos de Gran Bretaña antes de eso—Dijo Severus. Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó el tobillo en su rodilla, un gesto casual para un hombre tan formal, y Harry sonrió para verlo. Las capas comenzaban a disolverse una por una a medida que Severus lentamente se volvía más cómodo en su piel—Dudo que Fudge esté complacido de perder a su precioso Salvador. Sé que el resto del país no lo estaría—.

—Tal vez Fudge no gane—Dijo Hermione.

Draco resopló—Fudge es uno de los cuatro candidatos, es cierto, pero mire a los otros tres. Tenemos a Jocunda Sykes, que está en sus noventa y perdió su mente tratando de establecer el récord mundial de altitud en una escoba; Wilda Griffiths, que solía ser una Cazadora de Puddlemere antes de que ella saltara de la nave y firmara con las Arpías, y luego fue descubierta en negociaciones con uno de los equipos franceses. Ella es universalmente aborrecida. Tiberio Ogden tiene una oportunidad, supongo, pero _El Profeta_ dice que está en la cama con los duendes. Literalmente en la cama con los duendes. Con fotos y todo, así que eso es todo—.

Kingsley arqueó una ceja y sonrió a Draco, y por primera vez sintió algo de calidez—Espero que tengas una carrera en el Ministerio—.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza—Gracias, ministro, pero no. Tengo otros planes después de dejar Hogwarts—Sin embargo, se negó a hablar o responder preguntas antes de decir enojado—¿No tenemos algo más importante de lo que hablar? ¿Como esa poción que sostiene Severus? —.

Mientras Severus se lanzó a una explicación muy completa sobre la poción, Harry se excusó para usar el baño y poner la tetera para más té. La revelación de que Draco no iba a trabajar para el Ministerio no fue una sorpresa para Harry, sabiendo que Draco tenía la intención de ocupar el asiento Malfoy en el Wizengamot tan pronto como pudiera, pero Draco se negó a discutir sus planes. ¿Por qué no admitir que todavía estaba indeciso? Muchos de sus compañeros todavía estaban inciertos.

Mientras reunía una bandeja de postre, Harry se preguntó qué harían sus amigos cuando se fueran de Hogwarts. Ron todavía quería ser un Auror, y sospechaba que Hermione se convertiría en abogado o trabajaría para el Ministerio. Neville probablemente manejaría un invernadero comercial. Ginny, él sabía, quería jugar Quidditch profesional, y no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba Luna. En cuanto a sí mismo, solo quería llegar al final del año con su cordura intacta. Y era solo finales de enero.

Regresó a la reunión poco tiempo después, el té y la bandeja de dulces flotando en el aire ante él. Severus había llegado al punto en su explicación de que la poción era una vacuna de algún tipo, pero Harry lo ignoró, habiéndolo oído todo antes. Aun así, cuando la voz de Severus se apoderó de él, escuchó en su interior el tremendo miedo y la profunda fuente de amor que Severus tenía por él.

Se le ocurrió, mientras rellenaba las tazas y servía platos de delicias, que disfrutaba tener una casa llena de personas a su alrededor, llenando el espacio que parecía tan vacío cuando solo eran Severus y él. ¿Sería algo tan malo, se preguntó, si su embarazo no fuera una casualidad? ¿Si pudiera tener más hijos, posiblemente tantos como los Weasleys? Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Severus, tan ferozmente protector del pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, e intentó imaginárselo llevando a su hijo al zoológico o a Fortescue. Sí, eso era tan probable, pensó, como Hagrid entregando dragones.

—Algún tipo de vacuna, ¿eh? —Preguntó George, una vez que Severus había explicado todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora. George había estado siguiendo la conversación con gran interés, y Harry se preguntó si alguna vez George había tenido interés en ser un pocionista, aunque en cierto modo lo había sido por un tiempo—¿Qué necesitas para averiguar qué es? —.

—No hay manera de estar seguros sin la receta en sí—Dijo Severus—Pero San Mungo guarda esas cosas tan bien como los inefables el Departamento de Misterios—.

Harry levantó la cabeza y parpadeó—Entonces, no tan bien—Concluyó—Tal vez deberíamos reunir unos cuantos Thestrals y tomar un vuelo a Londres—Sonrió. Seleccionó para sí mismo su tarta de melaza favorita y se acurrucó junto a un severo Severus—Sabes que no lo tomé en serio—Dijo en voz baja, sintiendo una leve punzada por su elección de palabras.

—Pero tienes algunos contactos en San Mungo, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Arthur—Tienen un departamento de Pociones bien considerado, y tienes una gran reputación en ese campo. ¿Te dolería enviarles una lechuza y solicitarla? —.

—¿Solicitar qué, exactamente? ¿Una receta para una poción que no puedo identificar? ¿No supones que una consulta como esa llevaría a preguntas? —Preguntó Severus, aunque su tono carecía de veneno—Las palabras tienen una forma de propagarse, y no deseo dirigir más atención en nuestro camino. No, Arthur. Seguiremos haciendo lo que hemos hecho. Hermione es una investigadora excepcional, y Draco tiene talento para el pensamiento abstracto. Entre los tres podremos determinar qué es y por qué se envió aquí—.

—Ahh. Veo el dilema—Dijo Arthur, con el ceño fruncido. Extendió la mano hacia un pastel y comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras Ron, George y Bill seguían su ejemplo, sumergiéndose en el plato de golosinas como si hubieran pasado semanas desde la última vez que comieron. Neville amontonó casi tanto en un plato para él y Draco, y Kingsley se encargó del resto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, aunque lo había visto mil veces antes, Harry convocó a Kreacher desde las cocinas y pidió más de todo—Queremos tu informe cuando regreses—Advirtió.

—Como el joven Maestro desee—Refunfuñó Kreacher, saliendo de nuevo con un chasquido agudo.

—No entiendo algo, Severus—Aventuró Molly, mientras goteaba un poco de leche en su taza antes de rematarla con más té—¿Qué haría el poleo en una poción para niños? —.

—No sabemos que sea una poción para niños—Dijo Severus—Sabemos que es una vacuna. Sospechamos que se administra durante los primeros años de la infancia, pero también existen enfermedades en los adultos. Aquellos que juegan Quidditch para Inglaterra se inoculan de forma rutinaria contra Veelaryea antes de los partidos internacionales—.

Un lento rubor se alzó en la cara de Bill y miró con severidad a Severus—No todos los Veela son putas plagadas de enfermedades, sabes—.

—Tampoco implique que lo fueran—Respondió Severus—No tenía la intención de emitir ninguna aspersión, especialmente no hacía su esposa. Sin embargo, el hecho es que los jugadores de Quidditch Internacional deben someterse a una serie de vacunas antes de ir al extranjero, sea necesario o no. Simplemente señaló que no todas las vacunas están destinadas a niños, aunque la gran mayoría lo son—.

—Pero, Severus, dijiste que la poción contenía sorgo—Intervino Molly antes de que el temerario genio de Bill pudiera afianzarse por completo. Eso, más que nada, fue lo peor que quedó del ataque de Fenrir.

—Es un estabilizador—Dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido.

Molly parpadeó—¿En serio? Me enseñaron que era un edulcorante para remedios para niños. Usan semillas de pomelo prensadas en pociones para adultos. Cosas muy amargas. Pero, a Slughorn siempre le preocupaban los gustos—Ella sonrió ante la burla de Severus—Me imagino que es una cosa personal—.

Las líneas en la frente de Severus se profundizaron, y Harry casi podía verlo extrapolando la información, encajándola en sus matrices cuidadosamente construidas y viendo a dónde conducía—Es un ángulo que no había considerado—Admitió con rigidez.

Kreacher volvió a aparecer, casi tambaleándose bajo el peso de dos enormes bandejas llenas de todo tipo de dulces imaginables. Había dos grandes ollas de chocolate caliente al vapor y una botella polvorienta de oporto que Harry sospechaba que provenía de la bodega en Grimmauld Place, aunque nunca lo preguntaría, y Kreacher encontraría la manera de no decirlo.

—El maestro Harry quería comida para sus invitados, así que Kreacher trajo todo lo que el joven maestro disfruta—El elfo doméstico deslizó con cautela las bandejas sobre la mesa, casi enviándolas a través de ella para que cayeran al suelo a los pies de Bill. Cuatro varitas salieron y lograron salvar todo excepto un plato de crema que no podía manejar el estrés. Kreacher lo desvaneció al instante y se acercó a Harry.

>> Kreacher encontró otros cuatro elfos domésticos para ayudar con la tarea del Maestro—Dijo con voz ronca—El profesor Williamson está escribiendo seis cartas a alguien llamado Robards. Está recibiendo tres paquetes de Slug & Jiggers, pero Kreacher no los abrió—.

—¿Alguno de los otros elfos domésticos mostró menos moderación? —Preguntó Severus mientras McGonagall jadeaba.

—¿Tienes elfos domésticos espiando a un profesor? —Exclamó, sus ojos gris verdosos se volvieron tan tormentosos como el mar del Norte—¿Supongo que no necesito recordarte lo inapropiado que es? —

La temperatura pareció bajar una docena de grados cuando Severus volvió su mirada helada hacia McGonagall—¿Y no nos gustaría haber pensado en eso cuando Moody estaba enseñando Defensa? Imagina las vidas que podrían haberse salvado si hubiéramos sabido antes que él era Barty Crouch, Jr—.

—No hay evidencia de que Williamson quiera hacerle daño a Harry—Dijo McGonagall, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente—No puedo creer que te rebajarías a este nivel, Severus. He terminado con el uso de pociones en las lecciones de Defensa. Tendrás que satisfacerte con eso—.

—Esto no ha terminado, Minerva—Dijo Severus en voz baja y peligrosa—Si encuentro una sola prueba de que Williamson está actuando en conjunto con el Ministerio para desacreditar a Harry o dañar a mi hijo, escuchar “Te lo dije”, será la menor de tus preocupaciones—.

—Kreacher también encontró una carta a Prudence Bagby—Gruñó el elfo doméstico como si la conversación entre McGonagall y Severus no estuviera sucediendo—La carta es para saber si la señora Bagby todavía tiene la ropa de bebé y la cuna de cuando había jóvenes Bagbys—.

La sala quedó en silencio, las conversaciones susurradas terminaron. No había expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Severus; de hecho, parecía estar preocupado—Kingsley, trabajaste con el hombre. ¿Tienes idea de quién podría ser Prudence Bagby? —.

Kingsley miró su vaso de Whiskey y el pliegue de su frente se hizo más profundo—Wendell tiene una hermana en algún lugar cerca de Durham. Me temo que no puedo recordar su nombre, o si alguna vez lo supe—Volvió los ojos oscuros a McGonagall—Como antiguo Auror, me siento cómodo al decir que esto parece sospechoso. Minerva, permite que los elfos domésticos vigilen a Williamson. Es poco probable que sean capturados, y si lo son, no hay otro costo que un poco de vergüenza. Yo Incluso le diré a Williamson que fue una orden directa del Ministro de Magia—.

Por un momento, McGonagall parecía vieja, agotada—No hay necesidad, Kingsley. Continuaremos como queremos continuar. Los elfos domésticos continuarán reportando a Ron una vez a la semana—.

La sangre de Harry se enfrió al escuchar el informe de Kreacher, pero a pesar de su sospecha de que había algo más en la historia, despidió al elfo doméstico, prometiendo visitar las cocinas pronto. No sería difícil acompañar a Ron, especialmente debido a que la comida estaba involucrada, y Ron era mejor para entender los ángulos estratégicos que él. El estilo de Harry era más directo, y reconoció que había una gran parte de él que no quería nada más que irrumpir en la oficina de Williamson y enfrentarlo de frente.

—Ministro—Se aventuró vacilante—¿Qué tan probable es que un Auror entrenado falle hacia la persona a la que apuntaba y golpea a otra persona a tres pies de distancia de su objetivo? —.

Kingsley suspiró—Harry…—.

—Lo siento. Kingsley. ¿Es probable? —.

La cara de Kingsley se suavizó y sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión—Seré contundente, Harry. Es lo menos que mereces. Es muy poco probable que un Auror entrenado se pierda por un margen tan amplio, pero considera esto: Williamson perdió su antebrazo izquierdo cuando cayó el Ministerio, y por lo que entiendo, ya estaba esquivando hechizos. No solo eso, estaba usando una varita desconocida. Te pido que tomes esos puntos en consideración cuando llegues a tu conclusión—.

—¿Hay algo más? —Preguntó, vaciando su vaso de Whiskey de Fuego y recostándose en su silla con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Sólo el informe de Bill—Dijo Ron—¿Descubriste algo más sobre Sendigovius de los duendes? —Se llevó el puño a la boca y eructó en silencio, luego golpeó suavemente el centro de su pecho mientras Molly y Hermione lo regañaban.

—Cómo me gustaría poder decir que fuiste criado por lobos—Dijo Bill con un suspiro—Pero Sendigovius. Personaje interesante, en realidad. Alquimista, pero ustedes lo sabían. El Ministerio aún no se había formado cuando él y su compañero estaban vivos, pero mientras lo estaban, el Wizengamot estaba coqueteando con la Iglesia de Inglaterra para evitar la caza de brujas fue desatada por los devotos. Fue un período tumultuoso para nuestra especie, y hubo un esfuerzo por parte de las comunidades mágicas para conformarse—.

>> Cuando se hizo evidente que Sendigovius había concebido por Finnoc, dejaron Hogsmeade y se mudaron a Bristol, cambiaron su apellido a Wyndham y vivieron felices para siempre, más o menos. Tuvieron tres hijos...—.

—Sí, eso es lo que dijo—Interrumpió Harry—Dos niños y una niña. Magnus, Rosalind y yo no puedo recordar el tercero—.

Las cejas de Bill se elevaron un poco y miró a Harry constantemente por un momento—Es interesante que él es el que has olvidado. Se llamaba Forseti. Su compañero era un mago llamado Rouen York. Se mudaron a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Umberleigh cuando Forseti se quedó embarazado—Se volvió hacia Hermione—Investigaste el árbol genealógico. ¿Se mencionó a los hijos de Forseti? —.

Hermione hojeó sus notas hasta que encontró la página que estaba buscando—Se dice que se supone que Finnoc tuvo tres o más hijos, aunque la línea está rota y las cajas tienen signos de interrogación. Había nueve nietos legítimos: cuatro de Magnus y cinco de Rosalind—.

—Había once nietos. Forseti y Rouen tenían dos propios—.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron en un borrón. Mientras que el personal se preocupaba por la elección, y los estudiantes comenzaron a mostrar signos de haber estado confinados en el interior durante demasiado tiempo, Harry encontró que sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a las noticias de Bill. Dejó de prestar atención en Transfiguración y una vez, para su sorpresa, descubrió que había cambiado su mochila escolar por un charco que se extendía bajo varios escritorios. Ni siquiera los comentarios constructivos de Williamson sobre su ensayo habían atravesado el muro de concentración que Harry había construido alrededor de sí mismo.

Forseti había sido gay, igual que sus padres, y Harry no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. ¿Le importaría si su hijo fuera gay, igual que él y Severus? ¿O fue esto un poco de temor vestigial, que se desprendió de los días de crecer bajo el techo de los Dursley, donde expresar tal admisión hubiera sido más peligroso que pararse ante Voldemort sin una varita?

Fue un martes después de las clases, cuando se encontró vagando por un pasillo desierto, la débil luz del invierno persistiendo en las ventanas altas y estrechas y haciendo valer el valor para entrar. Harry se detuvo al lado de uno y miró por encima del césped cubierto de nieve hacia el campo de Quidditch que había más allá, apenas notando la extensión de blanco que cubría los terrenos como una manta gruesa.

Gay, heterosexual o en algún punto intermedio, pensó Harry, ¿realmente importaba? Apenas había pensado mucho en el futuro, pero se dio cuenta de que sería un padre, o una madre, todavía no había decidido cuál, para este ser por el resto de su vida. Todo lo que quería era un niño feliz y bien adaptado, aunque reconocía que las probabilidades no estaban exactamente a su favor. No con dos padres tan jodidos como él y Severus.

Un fantasma caminó a través de una pared a unos pocos pies delante de él y flotó distraídamente por el pasillo como lo había hecho Harry, pero tan pronto como lo vio, se volvió y desapareció a través de la pared de la que había salido. Despertado momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, Harry echado una última mirada al campo y vagó el resto del camino por el pasillo. Frunció el ceño, cruzó un arco que no había estado allí hace un momento. No, a él realmente no le importaba la sexualidad de su descendencia. Era lo que era. Él lo sabía.

El pasadizo giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda y comenzó a subir. Harry lo siguió, con una mano arrastrándose por las piedras lisas como si fuera un rastro de magia como migas de pan para que pudiera encontrar el camino de regreso. Unos minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que estaba escalando en una espiral lenta y constante y su ritmo se aceleró, curioso por ver hacia dónde se dirigía el camino.

Un ascenso que lo dejó sin aliento y con una puntada en el costado lo depositó en una vieja puerta de madera, cuyos tablones estaban sujetos a rieles de hierro forjado. En el medio de la puerta había un gran anillo de hierro. Harry lo agarró firmemente y tiró. La puerta se abrió con facilidad, en silencio, sobre unas bisagras de barril bien engrasadas, y entró en una habitación circular con ventanas alrededor.

Era una de las torres bajas cerca del extremo sur del castillo, y Harry caminaba admirando la vista desde su punto de vista. Una línea de nubes grises llenas de nieve se estaba construyendo en el oeste. Un banco, más parecido a un asiento de ventana, abrazó la curva de la pared y fue cubierto con un cojín grueso cubierto en el mismo azul que el de la Casa Ravenclaw. Hizo un hechizo de calentamiento y se sentó, metiendo un pie debajo de sí mismo y recostado contra la columna de piedras que se separaba de la serie de asientos.

El bebé se despertó, si es lo que hizo, y comenzó a moverse y él apoyó una mano contra él—¿Te importa lo que eres? —Preguntó en voz alta en el silencio—O simplemente quieres _ser_? —Unos cuantos copos pasaron por la ventana opuesta, pero Harry no sabía si había empezado a nevar de nuevo, o si el viento lo había recogido—¿Aparece tu nombre en el árbol genealógico y no está borrado como el de Sirius? No es culpa tuya que tus padres sean un par de tipos. Ni siquiera sabíamos que podíamos hacerte—.

Mientras hablaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que eso estaba en el corazón de lo que le estaba molestando: la eliminación sistemática del pasado. Los hijos de Forseti habían sido borrados. Sendigovius había sido borrado en gran parte, pero sus contribuciones a la magia habían sido demasiado importantes para erradicarlo por completo. ¿Quién más fue contado entre los desaparecidos? Harry sabía que su lugar en la historia estaba asegurado, al igual que el de Severus, pero ¿qué pasaba con sus hijos? ¿Dejarían de existir unas generaciones más tarde, alineados por la pluma de alguien porque le parecía repugnante la idea de que él tuviera hijos?

>> ¿Crees que a eso se refería Luna cuando dijo que iba a cambiar el mundo? ¿Qué todos los bebés borrados volverían? —Harry resopló—Ella debería haberte dado más crédito. Todo lo que hice fue hacer el amor con tu padre. Has hecho todo lo demás—Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro—Severus te quiere mucho. No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres—Se giró, colocando sus piernas sobre el cojín, y se apoyó contra la pared, como había hecho su primera noche en Hogwarts cuando tenía solo once años y aún ignoraba lo que le esperaba.

>> Solo espero que seas ordinario—Susurró—Aunque creo que es mucho pedir—De vez en cuando enfocaba su magia hacia adentro, tratando de sentir si el bebé llevaba la mancha de Voldemort con la esperanza de disipar los temores que Kingsley había despertado. Las imágenes de la cosa horrible debajo del banco flotaban ante sus ojos, y él respiró temblorosamente. Había tenido miedo durante tanto tiempo, pero tenía que creer que un niño concebido en el amor no podía ser malo. Se volvería loco de lo contrario.

Se sentó en silencio hasta que se oscureció demasiado para ver, y luego se quedó un rato más, permitiéndose imaginar por primera vez en su vida el futuro que quería. Fue solo cuando su estómago emitió un fuerte gruñido de protesta que pensó en ir al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante la comida, comenzando la conversación con una ola débil, y no dijo nada en el camino hacia las mazmorras con Ron, Hermione y Draco. Severus ya estaba trabajando en la poción, aunque Harry no tenía idea de qué más progreso podían hacer. Rechazó la oferta de ajedrez y desapareció en el estudio para marcar los cuestionarios que Severus le había dado a su Tercer Año. Ron se había ido cuando Harry salió a la cama, aunque por todas las apariencias, Severus todavía estaba trabajando duro.

—Estás tranquilo esta noche—Murmuró Severus mientras se envolvía alrededor de Harry esa noche. Besó la nuca del cuello de Harry, saboreando el sudor allí. El aroma picante del sexo llenó la habitación, y él inhaló profundamente.

—Solo pensando—Dijo Harry en voz baja, moviendo la mano de Severus para que pudiera sentir al bebé moverse. Pasó las puntas de sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano, descansando tan cómodamente sobre su vientre, su cabeza sobre la almohada, los ojos bien abiertos y mirando hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Preguntó Severus en ese mismo tono suave, reorganizándose mientras Harry se movía más cerca del pie de la cama. Harry durmió mejor con la cabeza metida debajo de la barbilla de Severus y encontró una manera de mantenerla allí, sin importar cuánto tiraran y giraran.

—Si resulta que esto no es algo extraño, una casualidad extraña...—.

—¿Hay otro tipo? —.

—Cállate—Respondió Harry, aunque su voz era somnolienta y saciada—Estoy hablando en serio. Si fuera una niña, digamos...—.

—Dios no lo quiera—.

—¿Podrías...? —.

—Sí, intentaré imaginar lo impensable e imaginarte con pechos y sin polla, una imagen que está destruyendo mi libido, te lo haré saber, pero por favor continúa—Dijo Severus secamente—¿Supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con la futura progenie? —.

—¿Cuántos quieres? —Preguntó Harry sin rodeos—Si pudiéramos tener más—.

—Creo que el contrato tiene cuatro nombres—.

—Sev—Dijo Harry con advertencia.

—Tantos como quisieras darme—Respondió Severus, y había una nota de honestidad en sus palabras que Harry no podía recordar haber escuchado antes. No de su familia, por lo menos—Te dejo el asunto, no porque no esté interesado, sino porque eres tú quien se arriesga—.

Harry se calló de nuevo, aunque sus dedos continuaron moviéndose lentamente sobre la piel de Severus—Espero que no seamos padres de mierda—Fue lo último que dijo por el resto de la noche.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado temprano para adaptarse a Harry, y él gruñó por lo bajo mientras caminaba desnudo y descalzo hacia el baño. Severus seguía durmiendo, aunque sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Comenzó a bañarse, colocó un par de toallas en el estante, orinó y, una vez que terminó, dio un paso bajo el rocío y el agua calientes se derramó sobre su cuerpo.

Levantó la cara en la corriente constante, con los ojos cerrados y su sangre comenzó a agitarse. Sonrió al escuchar a Severus unirse a él—Mmm, sí, por favor—Gimió suavemente cuando manos jabonosas se movieron lentamente sobre su espalda—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? —Salió del rocío, presionando su espalda contra el frente de Severus y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo.

—Eres poco más que un sátiro, ¿te das cuenta? —Respondió Severus sobre el sonido del agua corriendo, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Harry—Sí, dormí bien—Llenó sus manos con más jabón y las movió lentamente sobre la curva de la barriga de Harry, su pecho, sobre sus hombros. Entre sus piernas—Afortunadamente, los sueños no se hacen realidad y esto—Le dio un apretón firme a la dura polla de Harry—Esta donde debe estar—.

—Ojalá fuera más alto—Respondió Harry con un ronroneo bajo y sordo al sentir la rígida polla de Severus contra la parte baja de su espalda. Alcanzó la espalda y tiró de la cabeza de Severus hacia abajo para un profundo y lento beso mientras sus caderas se movían lentamente, su polla empujando ligeramente en el túnel de la mano de Severus.

Se recostó contra Severus y separó sus piernas, tocando su entrada mientras Severus empujaba contra él. Ondas de placer lo recorrieron mientras se movían uno contra el otro, uno con el otro y buscaban liberarse el uno al otro. Le temblaban las rodillas y estaba agradecido por el fuerte brazo que lo sostenía. Llegó sin fanfarria, una liberación rodante en lugar de una explosión de calor y luz. Lento, firme, fuerte, muy parecido a su Severus.

Harry sintió el chapoteo de la semilla de Severus un momento después y lo miró—No sé si sobreviviría sin ti—Dijo, demasiado sobrio por el momento. Besó a Severus ligeramente antes de salir de sus brazos para alcanzar el champú. Un aire de melancolía se asentó a su alrededor cuando terminó de lavarse, dejando que Severus lo mirara pensativamente.

—Estaré bien—Dijo Harry—Solo tengo que resolver algunas cosas en mi mente—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Kingsley? —Preguntó mientras se lavaba el pelo. Había sido religioso acerca de mantenerlo limpio desde que Harry se había quejado del olor.

—Entre otras cosas—Admitió Harry—Prometo venir a hablar contigo si se enreda demasiado allí—Se enjuagó y salió para comenzar a secarse, dándole a Severus una toalla cuando terminó.

Media hora después, Harry y Severus entraron juntos en el Gran Comedor, yendo por caminos separados cuando Harry se volvió para unirse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Parecía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por dividir su tiempo entre Slytherin y ahí, con ocasionales incursiones en el territorio de Ravenclaw.

Las lechuzas hicieron su aparición habitual, entregando correo, paquetes y la edición de ese día de _El Profeta_ cuando Harry se paró sobre el banco para sentarse junto a Hermione. Apenas levantó la vista, sabiendo que Hedwig no estaría allí. No pensó en adquirir otra lechuza; Las lechuzas de Hogwarts serían suficientes.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —Preguntó mientras llenaba una copa con jugo de calabaza y esperó a que apareciera la comida. Sirvió una taza de té para Hermione, sabiendo que ella la necesitaba para ser completamente funcional.

—Se han ido a las mazmorras por Demelza—Dijo adormilada—Es febrero ahora. Sabes lo que eso significa—.

Harry gimió—Significa que estamos cambiando los hechizos en la puerta para mantenerte fuera. He visto el calendario de revisión, ¿recuerdas? Me diste tres días completos—Dijo tristemente.

—“Asquerosamente Agotador”. Eso es lo que significa el AA—Replicó Hermione—Y tendrás menos tiempo que el resto de nosotros para prepararnos. Todavía no sé cómo tú y Ron lograron conseguir un puñado de TIMOS cada uno—Una de las lechuzas de _El Profeta_ se abalanzó y entregó el diario, esperando pacientemente a que Hermione metiera un Knut en la bolsa de su pierna.

—¿Porque teníamos más miedo de ti que de la madre de Ron? —Preguntó Harry, sus ojos bailando sobre el borde de su copa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y tragó su té, suspirando agradecida mientras volvía a poner la taza en el platito—Como bien deberías tenerlo—Cogió el periódico y lo abrió. **FUDGE GANA RE-ELECCIÓN** leía el titular. La fotografía dejó de saludar y la miró mientras la tiraba a un lado—Bueno, no es como si no lo esperáramos—Dijo con tristeza.

Harry recogió el periódico y entrecerró los ojos cuando la fotografía de Fudge le sonrió. No le dio una sensación de seguridad. Una tabla cerca de la parte inferior de la página indica el número de votos que cada candidato había recibido:

> **_. . . . . . ._ ** **_. . . . . ._ _. . . . . ._ _. . . . . ._**
> 
> _Cornelius Fudge: 86,297_  
>  _Tiberio Ogden: 34.806_  
>  _Jocunda Sykes: 21,223_  
>  _Wilda Griffiths: 18_
> 
> **_. . . . . . ._ ** **_. . . . . ._ _. . . . . ._ _. . . . . ._**

Draco tenía razón; El mundo mágico realmente odiaba a Wilda. Abrió el papel y deslizó el ojo sobre “Plumas estilográficas: ¿demasiado muggle para el ministerio?” y “Ley de registro de criaturas enmendada” para caer en “ _Día de Harry Potter_ aprobado por unanimidad”. El periódico se levantó en un estallido de llamas.

—¿Supongo que no revisaste la tabla de Quidditch antes de hacer explotar _El Profeta_? —Preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Hermione.

—No fui yo—Harry agitó su mano ante su nariz, alejando el humo y la ceniza—¿Alguno de ustedes votó? —Gruñó, sus ojos ardían de furia. Neville se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentarse frente a Harry y miró inquisitivamente a Hermione.

—Sí—Respondió Hermione—Yo voté por Ogden. También voté a favor de un impuesto temporal para compensar el costo de la reconstrucción del Callejón Diagon y a favor de la Ley de Reparaciones. Sé que Draco no estará contento conmigo por eso—.

—Yo también voté a favor—Dijo Neville mientras se sentaba con cautela—Creo que él también lo hizo, pero no le he preguntado sobre eso—.

—¿Quién decidió que debería haber un _Día de Harry Potter_ ? —Exigió Harry—No me importa si la gente quiere recordar el día en que Voldemort fue derrotado, pero no quiero que pongan mi nombre—.

—Ese ya no es tu nombre, Harry—Dijo Hermione con suavidad.

El desayuno finalmente apareció en la mesa, y Harry se preguntó si algo había salido mal en las cocinas, dado lo tarde que era—Ese no es el punto, Hermione—Dijo mientras cavaba salvajemente una cuchara en la sopera de huevos revueltos y los arrojó a su plato—Debería llamarse otra cosa, _cualquier otra cosa_. Día del Fénix, por ejemplo—.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada—No creo que realmente sea a eso a lo que te diriges, amigo. Lo último que alguien quiere es tener a Vol-Voldemort resucitado de la tumba—.

—Llámenlo Día del Sacrificio entonces—Gruñó Harry—Solo déjenme fuera de esto—Se mordió un trozo de tocino tan fuerte que fue una maravilla que no se hubiera roto ningún diente. Una mano se agachó y arrancó un hongo de su plato, haciendo que Neville levantara la vista y silbara antes de decir—Eres un hombre más valiente que yo—.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y miró directamente a los ojos plateados de Draco Malfoy—Haz eso otra vez, y te quitaré el brazo—.

Draco se rió entre dientes y luego caminó alrededor del extremo de la mesa para sentarse con Neville—¿Viste la lista de personas que debían jurar el próximo mes antes de que decidieras quemar la efigie de Fudge? —.

—Me sorprende que conozcas esa palabra—Dijo Harry secamente—Pero no, no sabía que había una lista. ¿Por qué me lo dices? —.

—Oh, porque el nombre de Severus está en él—Dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia—Junto con otras siete u ocho personas que toman asiento en el Wizengamot. Reemplazos para las casas que perdieron a su representante porque están en Azkaban. O muertos—Su rostro quedó cuidadosamente en blanco por un momento, y Harry sabía que Draco estaba pensando en su padre. Él arqueó una ceja pálida—¿Puedo sugerir nuevas ropas para la ocasión? —.

—Tengo túnicas de vestir—Dijo Harry. Comió constantemente durante unos minutos antes de apartar su plato. Al menos él tenía pociones esta mañana. Si nada más, él podía sentarse en el escritorio de Severus mientras observaba cómo se preparaban sus compañeros de clase.

Un grito maldito de repente llenó el Gran Comedor, y Harry casi saltó de su piel. Cien varitas salieron. Se repitió el agudo grito desgarrador del oído, y los ojos de Harry se dispararon hacia el techo, inundado de nubes gris oscuro. Una lechuza saltó por el amplio espacio abierto, dejando caer un pesado sobre de color crema que aterrizó con una precisión infalible justo delante del plato de Harry.

—Eso es un llamado al Ministerio—Susurró Draco, con sus ojos grises claros abiertos en su cara pálida.

—¿Un qué? —Preguntó Harry mientras lo alcanzaba, su mano temblaba visiblemente por la descarga de adrenalina que acababa de recibir. La última vez que su presencia había sido requerida en el Ministerio no había sido así.

—Un llamado—Repitió Draco un poco más despacio, como si Harry estuviera algo deteriorado y no hubiera entendido la primera vez—Se exige tu presencia en el Ministerio de Magia—.

—¿Exige? —Le preguntó a Ron con vehemencia mientras giraba alrededor de Hermione para ver a Harry abrir la carta—¿Desde cuándo el Ministerio exige que alguien vaya en persona? Nos habríamos inundado de lechuzas el año pasado, si eso fuera todo lo que se necesitaba—.

Draco le dio a Ron una mirada de disgusto—¿Honestamente crees que no lo intentaron? Por suerte, Granger conoce sus hechizos—La arrogancia abandonó su rostro tan rápido como parecía—Tan jodidamente afortunado. Lo intentaron, Weasley. Intentaron todo lo que sabían. ¿Por qué crees que ese hechizo de rastreo se puso en el nombre del Señor Oscuro? Las únicas personas que lo decían en voz alta fueron Dumbledore y tú. Los Mortífagos sabían que te encontraría tarde o temprano, porque nunca aprendiste a tener miedo—.

¿Nunca tenía miedo? Harry no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. Había pasado casi un año en un estado de terror tan profundo, que realmente creía que tendría pesadillas al respecto hasta el día en que muriera. Severus, también, fue tomado como rehén de pesadillas regularmente. Volvió su atención al sobre.

> **_. . . . . . ._ ** **_. . . . . ._ _. . . . . ._ _. . . . . ._**
> 
> _“Señor Potter”_ , comenzó, y ya los dientes de Harry estaban al borde. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil para la gente recordar que su apellido ahora era Príncipe?
> 
> _Lamentamos informarle que el Departamento de Asuntos Administrativos no puede certificar que su matrimonio con Severus Tobías Snape es válido. De acuerdo con el Reglamento que rige los asuntos familiares y domésticos, sección 497, subsección D, letra c, número VII, párrafo cuatro “El matrimonio es válido y se reconoce al presentar una declaración jurada firmada por ambas partes en el matrimonio, sus respectivos testigos y el oficiante”. Al momento de redactar este documento, no hemos recibido la declaración jurada requerida y, por lo tanto, todos los derechos y privilegios que surgen de este matrimonio son nulos e inválidos._
> 
> _Su matrimonio se registrará a la presentación personal de la documentación correspondiente y en un recibo que muestre el pago de la tarifa de diecisiete galeones requerida. Las solicitudes de declaración jurada de matrimonio son válidas por treinta días. Se le recuerda que los hechizos de unión auto-realizados no se consideran oficiales._
> 
> _Quedo a su disposición_   
>  _Duncan Jarman_   
>  _Empleado de procesamiento III-b_
> 
> **_. . . . . . ._ ** **_. . . . . ._ _. . . . . ._ _. . . . . ._**

Harry arrugó el pergamino en su puño y juró antes de mirar a Ron—El ministerio dice que mi matrimonio no es válido—Se giró para mirar hacia arriba a la Mesa del Personal y encontró a Severus mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido tan profundamente que Harry podía ver las líneas en su frente desde donde estaba sentado.

—Déjalo—Dijo Ron, extendiendo su mano. Harry se lo pasó a Ron, interceptando una intensa mirada de curiosidad de Hermione. Ron leyó la nota rápidamente antes de dársela a Hermione—Papá archivó tu contrato unos días después de la boda—Dijo en blanco—¿Hubo algo que nos perdimos? —.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó Draco, con el codo sobre la mesa, esperando con la mano expectante que le pusieran algo. Harry se preguntó si tomaría lecciones sobre la afectación del aburrimiento cuando la escuela no estaba en sesión. Le entregó la citación a Draco.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué se espera que aparezca en persona—Dijo Harry, mirando atentamente la cara de Draco mientras el Slytherin leía la breve nota—¿No puedo simplemente enviarles el dinero y una nota de ese mago? —.

Draco parecía horrorizado—¿Galswell? —Él dejó escapar un suspiro—No puedo creer que hayas olvidado el nombre del mago que dirigió tu boda. Te preguntaría si fuiste criado por hombres lobo, pero el mundo entero sabe que fuiste criado por muggles, que es prácticamente lo mismo—.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada—¿Es esta otra de esas cosas sangrepura que se supone que debo saber? —.

—No dejes que se meta debajo de tu piel, Harry—Dijo Neville con calma—Ya no hay muchos Maestros de Ritos, y las casas principales asisten a muchos rituales, así que después de un tiempo se vuelven como esa tía o tío que se presenta en Navidad y le olvidas el resto del año—.

—Ahh—Dijo Harry—Como la tía Marge. Realmente desearía poder olvidarme de ella. Verla una vez al año era como diez veces más—.

—Pensé que el nombre de tu tía era…—Ron arrugó la cara mientras buscaba en su memoria una información que lamentaba haber sabido.

—Petunia—Completó Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño a Ron—Sabes muy bien cuál es su nombre. ¿Alguna vez supiste qué fue de ellos al final, Harry? —Sus ojos oscuros estaban preocupados por un momento—Desearía que mamá y papá quisieran regresar a Inglaterra, pero les gusta el clima en Australia. Ron no irá allí por las arañas—Agregó en un susurro.

—Son del tamaño de Crookshanks, Hermione—Dijo Ron—Y sabes que si íbamos a Australia, Hagrid querría que le trajéramos algunas, así como un demonio de Tasmania, y eso no va a pasar—.

—Hay regulaciones que prohíben la importación de criaturas peligrosas al país, Ron. Hagrid no está a punto de meterse en problemas con el Ministerio por una weta*—Dijo Hermione.

—Sí, recuerdo lo preocupado que estaba por el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas cuando intentaba criar a Norbert—Se burló Ron.

Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían sobre las arañas y debatían el hábito de Hagrid de coleccionar lo extraño y no tan maravilloso, Harry trató de averiguar si debería o no estar preocupado de no sentirse culpable por los Dursley. No tenía idea de dónde habían ido o si habían regresado a Privet Drive. Ni siquiera sabía si su casa todavía estaba en pie, ni le importaba. Sin embargo, había una pequeña parte de él que le encantaría ver la expresión de sus rostros si se cruzaba en algún momento entre hoy y finales de abril.

Le devolvió la carta a Draco y la leyó de nuevo, sintiendo que una bola de tristeza se asentaba en la boca del estómago—¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que debería hacer al respecto? —Preguntó por las voces elevadas de Ron y Hermione mientras giraba su anillo de bodas alrededor de su dedo. ¿Estaba casado o no? No tenía ni idea, y miró a la Mesa del Personal con ojos temerosos.

—Debe ser un error administrativo de algún tipo—Dijo Hermione mientras arrancaba la nota de sus dedos y la leía de nuevo—Tienes un contrato. No te preocupes, Harry. Estará bien—.

—¿No te preocupes? —Respondió Harry con asombro—¿No te preocupes? Tengo EXTASIS en cuatro meses, un bebé en tres. Extrañas pociones aparecen en los libros de Transfiguración, Fudge ha sido elegido Ministro de Magia, otro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se ha vuelto completamente loco, algunos idiotas del Ministerio decidieron darle mi nombre a un jodido feriado y acabo de descubrir que no estoy realmente casado. Si no debo preocuparme por todo eso, ¿por qué debo preocuparme, Hermione? ¿Nada? —Harry estaba gritando cuando terminó. Guardó la carta del Ministerio en su bolsillo, recogió su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor, dejando un silencio de asombro a su paso.

La Gran Escalera hizo un gesto, y Harry comenzó la larga subida solo con poco más que su ira y frustración para acompañarlo. No fue una coincidencia que la carta llegó el día en que se anunció la elección de Fudge, y aunque Harry sabía que no debía confiar en el Ministerio, no tenía idea de lo que querían de él—¿No puedo tener una vida? —Se enfureció en los arcos de piedra que se elevaban millas sobre su cabeza.

—Solo si es conmigo—Respondió Severus.

Harry giró rápidamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio mientras su abultada mochila seguía viajando en un amplio arco, y Severus aceleró los últimos pasos que los separaban, liberando su dominio sobre Harry una vez que dejó de tambalearse—Me parece que escuchaste todo eso—Dijo Harry con un suspiro abatido. Volvió a subir las escaleras, esta vez con Severus a su lado.

—No todo. Lo suficiente como para saber que tú y el Ministerio están nuevamente en desacuerdo. Sin embargo, causó un poco de alboroto en la Mesa del Personal. Sin embargo, Wendell le exige que te den detención con él por mancillar su buen nombre—.

—Ni siquiera usé su nombre—Murmuró Harry. Le entregó la carta a Severus antes de agregar—Tomaré una detención con Williamson si alguien más está allí para supervisar. No estaré solo con él—.

—Se lo dije a Minerva—Severus leyó la carta y la dobló de nuevo—¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —.

Harry asintió—No tengo idea de lo que se supone que debo hacer. Están locos si creen que voy a aparecer en persona—.

—Le pediré a Arthur que presente la documentación necesaria—Severus frunció el ceño—¿Por qué pensaste que una simple carta del Departamento de Asuntos Administrativos sería suficiente para anular nuestro matrimonio? —.

—Bueno, allí mismo dice que no es válido—Respondió Harry, confundido—¿Qué más se supone que debo pensar? —.

—Hay un contrato, Harry—Severus arqueó una ceja y esperó en el segundo rellano la reacción de Harry—Uno que ambos firmamos y que fue atestiguado por Arthur y Minerva. Según recuerdo, estabas ansioso por qué se resolviera el asunto—.

La sangre retumbó en los oídos de Harry cuando se registró la importancia total de la declaración de Severus. Incluso Hermione había dicho eso. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? El contrato reemplazaría cualquier directiva del Ministerio, gobernada como por arte de magia—Como lo recuerdo, no estabas exactamente haciendo un escándalo, Severus—Una suave sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry y caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Severus—Te amo—Dijo—Será mejor que te apresures a ir a las mazmorras o llegarás tarde, y sabes cómo son tus Quintos Años—.

—Todavía me estoy recuperando del trauma que fue Longbottom—Dijo Severus con un escalofrío—Aún no conozco a su igual. Discúlpate con Hermione cuando la veas y dile que tenía razón. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, al menos no en ese sentido. Te veré esta noche—.

* * *

Aunque febrero fue el mes más corto del año, se prolongó con toda la alegría de un grindylow con un dolor de muelas. Un viento persistente arrastró el aire frío a través de todas las grietas y grietas del castillo, levantando nieve que apenas había tenido la oportunidad de instalarse en las torres y las almenas del castillo. Los árboles de hoja perenne en el Bosque Prohibido se hundían bajo el peso del hielo que se aferraba a sus agujas y los árboles de hojas caducas desnudos levantaban sus helados dedos hacia el cielo como si estuvieran pidiendo alivio.

Los profesores empezaron a revisar sus temas, volviendo a los hechizos, teorías y técnicas que se suponía que los estudiantes dominarían durante sus primeros días en Hogwarts, y Harry estaba agradecido de que Hermione hubiera insistido en que conservaran las notas, ensayos y los exámenes que habían completado cuando el quidditch era lo más importante en sus vidas.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó el año escolar, Harry se acomodó en una rutina que no lo dejó agotado y exhausto al final del día. Si no estaba en clase, estaba en el laboratorio de Pociones detrás de una cantidad ridícula de hechizos de protección diseñados para mantenerlo alejado de ingredientes nocivos y humos, sus libros y pergaminos se extendían ante él.

Pasaba las noches en revisión con Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Luna y Demelza, quienes finalmente se enteraron de que los estudiantes de EXTASIS podían volverse bruscos rápidamente cuando se les pedía demasiadas veces ayuda con la tarea. Severus dividió su tiempo entre sus tareas de elaboración de pociones y sus calificaciones, se unió a Harry y sus amigos en la espaciosa mesa del comedor la mayoría de las noches y se retiró al estudio solo cuando necesitaba tiempo alejado de las personas.

Los únicos puntos oscuros en los días de Harry eran las misivas regulares del Ministerio de Magia y la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Williamson. Arthur hizo lo que Severus solicitó, enviando una copia del certificado de matrimonio que Galswell completó después de que se firmó el contrato y pagando la tarifa que el Ministerio exigía.

—Es la primera vez que oigo algo así—Declaró Arthur en una de las reuniones del sábado por la noche de la Orden del Fénix—Bill y Fleur no tuvieron que presentar ningún documento especial con el Ministerio cuando se casaron—.

—El Ministerio cayó ese día, papá—Dijo Bill—No podíamos llevar el certificado al Departamento nosotros mismos, no después de ser nombrados traidores de sangre. Pero ambos lo firmamos antes de la recepción. Por supuesto, la tarifa era de solo diez Galeones—.

—Todo es más caro en estos días—Dijo Molly con un suspiro antes de mirar a Harry—No me importa decirte que no estoy contento de que vayas al Ministerio, Harry, no con todo el alboroto que han estado haciendo últimamente. Sé que quieres ver a Severus inscrito en el Wizengamot, pero yo estoy preocupada por ti—.

Harry le lanzó a Kingsley una rápida sonrisa antes de responder—Ya hemos resuelto que tendré un traslador conmigo, por si acaso. Severus y yo creemos que alguien intentará arrastrarme a un nivel u otro, por lo que habrá Aurores adicionales estacionados. alrededor de los ascensores y Flus también. La mayoría de las personas me reconocen, así que si estoy en otro lugar que no sea el nivel nueve, sabrán que deben llevarme con Severus de inmediato—.

—Supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de que el Ministerio cuente con zánganos poco imaginativos—Dijo Severus—Cualquiera que conozca bien a Harry nunca le pediría que forme parte del Comité de Reparaciones, a menos que el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra requiera nuevas escobas—.

—Muy gracioso, aunque estoy listo para que el Quidditch comience de nuevo. La peor parte del invierno, en serio. No he volado tanto tiempo—Harry hizo que pareciera que había pasado años desde que había estado en un palo de escoba, cuando su último vuelo había sido esa incansable incursión en el cielo hace unos pocos meses.

Un coro de voces enojadas estalló, aunque ninguna coincidía con el tono de Severus en el salvajismo—Primero quemaré cada palo de escoba en el castillo—Gruñó—No volarás hasta que Poppy lo permita—.

—Hemos tenido esta conversación antes—Respondió Harry, con los ojos glaciales—No soy grueso, no soy temerario, y si no lo has resuelto ya, tampoco estoy interesado en visitas a la Enfermería—Apretó la mandíbula y decidió entonces y allí, volar al día siguiente, de una forma u otra.

—No lo hagas, Harry—Advirtió Ron, demasiado familiarizado con la obstinada racha de Harry—Odio decir que estoy con Severus en esto, pero en serio, amigo, no vale la pena. Espera hasta después, cuando sea más seguro—.

—Es su cuello—Dijo Draco con desdén—Harry dice que no es imprudente, aunque estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar al menos una docena de personas que podrían pensar de otra manera. A ver: Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, mi padre, Kingsley, la profesora McGonagall, Severus, naturalmente. Hmm, ¿Cuántos son esos ? —Los marcó en sus dedos—Sólo ocho—.

—Me puedes poner en la lista—Dijo George, sus ojos brillando alegremente.

—Creo que hablo por Molly cuando digo que puedes incluirnos a los dos—Agregó Arthur mientras Molly expresó su acuerdo.

—He escuchado historias…—Dijo Bill—Mantente alejado de tu escoba, Harry. De lo contrario, si Severus quiere dejarte sentir el lado afilado de su lengua, te mantendré allí para que tengas que escuchar. ¿Dónde está su escoba, Severus? La llevaré conmigo para custodiarla—.

—Confío en ti, Potter—Dijo Draco inesperadamente, con expresión astuta—Sé que no harías nada intencionalmente para provocar la ira de Severus, especialmente porque sabes de primera mano lo malvado que puede ser su genio—.

Harry no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido a tantas personas dispuestas en su contra, pero enojado como estaba, todavía era lo suficientemente perceptivo para reconocer la táctica de Draco por lo que era: una súplica para que sus mejores ángeles prevalecieran—Bien. Me mantendré fuera de mi escoba—Se escuchó a sí mismo decir. Se sentó glacialmente el resto de la reunión, sin decir nada más que buenas noches a la Orden.

Durante los siguientes días, la Firebolt se hizo grande en los pensamientos de Harry. Pensó en volar durante el desayuno. Pensó en volar mientras se movía por los pasillos entre clases. Pensó en volar cuando estaba calificando ensayos de pociones. Especialmente mientras calificaba ensayos. Y cuando Ginny comenzó a hablar de reanudar la práctica de Quidditch, volar era en todo lo que podía pensar.

—Sólo un vuelo corto—Reflexionó un día, alcanzando el mango suave de su escoba de carreras. Pero Harry recordó el rostro de Severus la última vez que había volado y se alejó, mirándolo con tristeza. Poco le gustaba más que volar sin peso a través del aire, sentir el fuerte mordisco del viento en su cara, la quemadura en sus muslos durante los giros cerrados y la estimulante emoción de caer a la tierra tan rápido como un halcón.

—¿Por qué quieres volar tanto cuando sabes lo peligroso que es? —Preguntó Severus en voz baja, acercándose a Harry y mirando con él a la Firebolt.

—¿Podrías alejarte de tus pociones? —Respondió Harry, sus ojos aún fijos en su escoba—¿O encontrarías la manera de seguir elaborando pociones de todos modos? —Bajó su escoba, sintiendo el ruido de su magia recorriendo su mano, y se paró frente a Severus para encontrarse con sus ojos—Sé cómo volar, Severus, y sé cómo cuidarme. ¿Vendrás conmigo al campo y miraras? ¿Solo por diez minutos, por favor? —.

Una guerra estalló en la cara de Severus mientras sopesaba el sentido común contra la silenciosa súplica de Harry, pero el resultado estaba escrito en el arrepentimiento que apareció en sus ojos oscuros—No puedo—Dijo en voz baja—Entiendo, Harry, sí, pero aunque puedo tomar medidas para mantenerme a salvo mientras elaboro pociones, no puedo decir lo mismo de volar—.

—Entonces enciérrala en alguna parte—Dijo Harry, mientras empujaba su escoba hacia Severus. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, exhalando explosivamente y salió corriendo, encerrándose en el estudio y sacando sus notas de Defensa para revisar todo lo que sabía sobre los kappas. Él _necesitaba_ para volar. ¿Por qué Severus no podía entender eso?

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Harry lo ignoró. El pomo de la puerta se sacudió unos minutos después. Harry también ignoró eso. La puerta se sacudió bajo la fuerza de la magia de Severus, pero permaneció cerrada. Sabía que sus encantamientos no durarían mucho tiempo si Severus estaba suficientemente determinado, pero fue el suave—Harry, ¿por favor? —Lo que lo puso de pie.

>> Ven conmigo—Dijo Severus después de que Harry abrió la puerta—Creo que hay una manera en que ambos podemos estar satisfechos. No te hago promesas, pero te pido que lo intentes. ¿Lo harás? —.

Minutos después estaban en la oficina de McGonagall. Harry miró alrededor, viendo rastros de Dumbledore, de Severus, pero sobre todo viendo a la directora que había conocido durante más de siete años. La mayoría de los aparatos habían desaparecido, reemplazados por antiguos grimorios y una variedad de juguetes para gatos. La siempre presente lata de sorbetes de limón había sido reemplazada por un plato de shortbread, y Harry sospechaba que los elfos domésticos hacían un nuevo lote todos los días. Cogió una galleta y mordisqueó el borde.

—Harry, mi muchacho. Es bueno verte tan bien—.

Harry se volvió para sonreír ante el retrato de Dumbledore—Gracias, señor. Lo siento, no he venido a visitarlo mucho últimamente. EXTASIS, ya sabe—.

—¿Ya? No tengo ninguna duda de que te desempeñarás espléndidamente con ellos. Minerva me ha mantenido al tanto de los acontecimientos, tanto aquí como en el Ministerio—Algo del brillo dejó los ojos de Dumbledore—Lamento que tengas a Fudge para que te sirva de espina, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que será el peor de todos para cuando todo esté listo—.

El retrato miró por encima de Harry a Severus—El Pensadero está en el gabinete. No necesitas preguntar, Severus. Está disponible para ti cuando quieras usarlo. Pertenece a Hogwarts, no a Minerva, y no a mí—.

—Gracias, Albus—Severus recuperó el Pensadero y lo floto sobre el escritorio—Esto podría mitigar parte de tu necesidad de vuelo. Lamento no poder concebir otra manera de volar, pero no puedo, con toda buena conciencia, dar mi aprobación a algo que me parece temerario—.

—No debería necesitar tu aprobación para nada—Dijo Harry bruscamente—No eres mi guardián, Severus. No soy tu pupilo, pero sé lo que intentas decir, así que lo haremos a tu manera—Pensó en volar y colocó su varita en su sien para extraer un grueso lazo de memoria—Mira conmigo, ¿está bien? ¿Así puedes ver lo que soy capaz de hacer? —Esperó a que Severus se uniera a él, y luego hundieron sus caras juntos.

_Harry saltó al cielo. Navegó por el centro del reloj justo cuando sonaba el timbre, su escoba apuntaba directamente al aro medio en el extremo más alejado del campo. Navegó a través de él, tiró con fuerza hacia la izquierda y comenzó a volar a la velocidad máxima. Se abalanzó y se disparó, descorchando una sección, entrando en otra en un lento giro perezoso para preparar la serie de puertas en chicanes afilados. La mitad de los que se habían lavado habían perdido dos o más puertas en esta sección, pero Harry voló a través de ellas con un abandono imprudente, el viento rugía en sus oídos._

_Una vez fuera de esa sección, se detuvo bruscamente, volando casi en línea recta para navegar a través de la siguiente puerta, y luego se lanzó a la derecha con un fuerte giro a la izquierda para capturar la siguiente. Estaba volando en su estado más puro, solo él y la escoba sin Snitch ni Bludgers de las que preocuparse. Ejecutó un giro brusco en U, arqueado sobre la puerta y apuntó a la última, fijada oblicuamente al giro que acababa de salir. Rodó sobre su espalda y se lanzó hacia el suelo, navegando limpiamente por la última puerta. Enderezándose, se agachó sobre su escoba y navegó por el aro a mano izquierda, junto a donde había comenzado, gritando y agitando el puño mientras lo atravesaba._

Severus estaba verde cuando levantó la cara, pero la cara de Harry estaba envuelta en sonrisas. Volvió a hundir su rostro y lo observó varias veces más, su cuerpo balanceándose mientras viajaba con su propia memoria a través del curso que había preparado para las pruebas de Quidditch. Observó las caras de sus compañeros de equipo en su cuarta vez a través de la memoria, sonriendo al ver que sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más. Le encantaba volar.

—Puedo volar, Severus—Dijo en voz baja cuando finalmente tuvo suficiente—Pero prometo que mantendré ambos pies en el suelo hasta junio. Pero el primero, estoy volando—.

Severus se frotó la cara con una mano y miró a Harry con sueño—Lamento no poder ofrecerte más que eso, pero gracias. Te tomaré la palabra—Miró alrededor de la oficina como sorprendido de encontrarse sentado en el escritorio de McGonagall—Nunca me ha gustado volar, aunque aprecio que tengas un don para ello. Estoy bastante seguro de que Minerva te dará acceso al Pensadero en cualquier momento que te afecte—.

Harry recogió el recuerdo con la punta de su varita y colocó la hebra brillante contra su sien, temblando cuando se deslizó de nuevo en su lugar. Si eliminar un recuerdo se sentía extraño, no era nada comparado con tener algunos de sus pensamientos en su lugar. Eso y viajar por Flu eran dos cosas a las que pensó que nunca se acostumbraría—Aprecio que hayas hecho esto por mí. Realmente me ayudó un poco—Miró a Severus por el rabillo del ojo—De la misma manera, que ver a alguien elaborar pociones te ayudaría—.

Una mirada de angustia cruzó el rostro de Severus, pero Harry lo aplacó casi al instante—Estoy bromeando. Fue una gran idea, de verdad—Subieron en silencio por la escalera de caracol hasta el séptimo piso, Harry se sentía más en paz, por lo menos sobre volar.

Sin embargo, casi tan pronto como se descartó esa necesidad, se dio cuenta de que faltaban pocos días para la investidura de Severus. Las túnicas ceremoniales de Severus habían sido entregadas por una enorme lechuza. Con ellos había llegado un libro intimidante titulado _“Regulaciones, Reglas De Orden Y Procedimientos Parlamentarios Del Wizengamot De Gran Bretaña, Escocia, Gales Y Las Islas Del Norte”_ , y se esperaba que Severus leyera la orden de servicio antes de ser incluido en el Wizengamot. El libro era mucho más grueso que _“Mil Hierbas Mágicas Y Hongos”_ , y dado que había una página por planta, a Harry le sorprendió que el Wizengamot hubiera hecho algo.

Había una cadena de oficio que Harry iba a poner sobre los hombros de Severus, y aunque Severus había tratado de decírselo, fue a la biblioteca antes de que Harry entendiera qué era. Enorme era una buena palabra para ello. Distinguido. Oficial. Severus lo llamó un maldito dolor en el culo, pero Harry sabía que Severus estaba casi mareado de emoción y lo demostró gruñendo y chasqueando a todo mundo más a menudo que de costumbre.

El primer sábado de marzo amaneció en un color rosado y crujiente con bordes dorados brillantes, con cuentas de azul de huevo de petirrojo esparcidas por el cielo como un collar deshecho. Los duros bordes del viento del Lago Negro se habían suavizado, y en el aire había un susurro de la próxima primavera.

Ahora que Harry estaba en su tercer trimestre, se le permitió viajar tanto por Flu como por Traslador. Dada la propensión del bebé a reaccionar con magia cuando se sobresaltó, nadie pensó que la Aparición fuera una idea particularmente buena. Cuando Harry expresó su preocupación por el hecho de que el Traslador le arrastraba por el espacio y el tiempo, Poppy le explicó que el encanto del Traslador llevaba, y ni siquiera el bebé podía superar eso. Harry tenía sus dudas. Tampoco se suponía que él pudiera aparecer en Hogwarts, pero eso no lo había detenido. Ellos. Eso.

Salieron del Traslador y se adentraron en la Madriguera cuando Molly preparaba platos de panqueques frescos y cadenas de salchichas, mientras los huevos se cocían y chillaban en la estufa. Ella movió su varita y se dieron vuelta—Hay té en la mesa. Harry, por favor prepara el jarabe y la leche. Puedes usar la habitación de Percy para cambiarte para la ceremonia. ¡Arthur? ¡Arthur! ¡Los chicos están aquí! —Llamó, en su elemento ahora que tenía dos bocas más para alimentar.

Harry conversó fácilmente con Arthur y Molly durante el desayuno. Severus meditó hasta que llegó el momento de prepararse—Una maldita molestia—Se quejó mientras tiraba de un sobrepelliz** color ciruela sobre una sotana de negro azabache—Positivamente medieval—Llevaba la pesada calza negra con ecuanimidad y soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se ataba las botas. Se puso la capa alrededor de los hombros y se arriesgó a mirar al espejo.

—Sabes, si encuentras un giratiempo que te haga retroceder unos siglos, encajarías—Dijo Harry—Pero solo tienes que usarlos por un par de horas. Lástima que no hubieras podido usar las túnicas que llevabas en la boda. Te veías increíble—.

—Mientras que soy parcial a las túnicas que llevas ahora—La mirada de Severus viajó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry y cuando se encontró con los ojos de Harry, este estaba ligeramente rosado.

—Gracias Creo—Harry se miró a sí mismo y su labio se curvó con disgusto—Con un poco de suerte, nunca tendré que ponerme esto de nuevo—Las túnicas eran pesadas de brocado con la cresta Prince tejida en hilos negros contra la seda verde oscuro, y se balanceaban con gracia mientras se movía. Fue el corte con el que Harry se mostró en desacuerdo: se ajustó a través de los hombros y el pecho, pero se reunió debajo de su esternón para acomodar la inflamación de su estómago. En su opinión, enfocaba la atención en el pronunciado bulto, y sabía que sería el tema de susurros puntuales en un día en que se debería prestar atención a Severus.

—Eres hermoso—Susurró Severus entonces, como si saliera de un estupor, le ofreció su brazo a Harry—Debemos irnos—Pasó un beso sobre los labios de Harry antes de acompañarlo por las escaleras, pareciendo tomar el socorro del pequeño gesto. Harry brillaba de felicidad.

—Kingsley nos abrió el Flu en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—Dijo Arthur—Pensó que podrías querer evitar la cola en el mostrador de registro de varitas, Harry y sus Aurores nos estarán esperando para llevarnos a las cámaras del Wizengamot. Molly y yo estaremos allí como sus invitados—Los ojos de Arthur brillaban con orgullo, y Harry sabía que era para Severus.

De uno en uno, tiraron un puñado de polvo Flu y dijeron “Oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt”, en tonos claros. Harry sintió el tirón y giro de la red Flu y observó cómo las chimeneas pasaban volando. Lo escupieron sobre una alfombra gastada en una pequeña oficina y tropezó un poco al salir. Se movió rápidamente fuera del camino y atrapó el brazo de Severus para que él, también, no cayera.

—Los magos deben haber sido considerablemente más pequeños cuando se construyó esa chimenea—Dijo Kingsley con su voz profunda y oscura—Me golpeó la cabeza cada vez que lo uso—Besó a Molly en ambas mejillas antes de saludar a los demás con un firme apretón de manos.

—Han pasado más de cien años desde que los Weasley han tenido un familiar en el Wizengamot—Dijo Molly—Y en tan solo unas pocas horas, tendremos a Severus entre ellos. Oh, Severus, estoy muy contenta de que hayan aceptado tu solicitud y de que la Casa Prince sea restaurada en el lugar que le corresponde. Debes estar muy orgulloso—.

—Gracias, Molly—Respondió Severus antes de encontrarse a sí mismo en un abrazo inesperado. Él le devolvió el abrazo, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Molly para encontrar los ojos de Harry en él, y le devolvió la sonrisa a su esposo.

—Estaremos en la galería, Severus—Dijo Arthur—Y Minerva nos ha invitado a Hogwarts para una cena de celebración—.

—Estabas viniendo de todos modos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry—Es sábado, después de todo, y todavía nos estamos reuniendo, ¿verdad? —Nadie había tenido nada nuevo que aportar durante un par de semanas, pero las reuniones les dieron a todos una excusa para socializar y Harry tuvo que admitir que las esperaba casi tanto como Severus. En su corazón, Harry sospechaba que Severus disfrutaba tener la oportunidad de interactuar con personas más cercanas a su edad que Harry y sus amigos.

—Estamos celebrando esta noche, Harry—Dijo Molly con suavidad—Aunque no sería una sorpresa si se desatara una reunión. Tendemos a charlar un poco, ¿no? —Siempre como mamá, comenzó a llevar a todos hacia la puerta, dándole a Kingsley una profunda mirada de gratitud que Harry se sintió culpable por estar allí.

Estaban flanqueados por dos Aurores en el momento en que atravesaron la puerta, y mientras caminaban por el estrecho pasillo, Harry se sintió perdido entre el mar de personas. Se acercó más a Severus, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposo, ya que los recuerdos de su última visita al Ministerio amenazaron con abrumarlo. En ese momento, supo que nunca podría ser un Auror, nunca podría venir y venir aquí día tras día y recordar todas las indignidades que había presenciado. Ya sería bastante difícil volver al décimo nivel; nada bueno le había pasado allí.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y los Aurores escoltaron a Harry adentro, permitiendo que los demás lo siguieran una vez que estuvieron satisfechos de que estaba a salvo. Era irritante ser el centro de su atención, pero él lo aceptó como parte integrante de ser el Niño Que Vivió.

Bajaron en silencio. Kingsley, Molly y Arthur salieron del ascensor en el nivel nueve y Molly les dio un beso a cada uno antes de trotar para encontrar un asiento dentro de la galería. El ascensor bajó otro nivel y la carne de Harry se arrastró cuando salió. Los estrechos pasillos eran altos y oscuros con puertas pesadas e imponentes que bordeaban ambos lados, y Harry imaginó que escuchaba gritos provenientes de uno de ellos. El frío susurró desde la grieta debajo de otra puerta, y rezó para que no hubiera Dementores cerca. Cuadró los hombros y caminó con confianza que no sentía hacia el pequeño grupo de personas al final del pasillo.

Un puñado de personas que vestían como Severus esperaban pacientemente en la fila para que una bruja oficiada les registrara con un portapapeles, y Harry se preguntó al tiempo que se unían a la cola, si alguna vez vería un portapapeles y no pensaría en Umbridge. No ayudaba que este hubiera sido el último lugar donde la había visto, y se encontró pensando en Mary y Reg Cattermole. Esperaba que hubieran cruzado a través de la guerra a salvo.

Avanzaron poco a poco, y en unos pocos minutos, Harry se encontró cara a cara con Amanda Pendergast, la escuálida bruja que había venido a Hogwarts el día después de que él y Severus se casaron. Ella miró su lista y les dio una sonrisa fea.

—Severus Prince y su esposa—Susurró ella—Es una pena que no haya leído las secciones de los _“Reglamentos, Reglas De Orden Y Procedimientos Parlamentarios De Wizengamot”_ tal como se solicitó, señor Prince. Se podrían haber evitado tantas molestias—.

—¿Molestias? —Respondió Severus, levantándose a su altura en un gesto que Harry reconoció como Severus preparándose para la batalla—Traje a mi cónyuge para que me pusiera la Cadena del Oficio según lo permitido en las Reglas. Llevo los atuendos necesarios y mi esposo está bien vestido. No veo el problema—.

—Oh cielos—Dijo Pendergast—Tal vez si hubiera leído la sección con cuidado, habría notado que la regla dice: “un hombre puede estar acompañado por su esposa, una mujer gentil por su señor y esposo”. Esa es la regla, señor Prince. Su esposa podría ponerle la Cadena del Oficio, pero no hay ninguna disposición en las reglas para...—Miró a Harry como si fuera algo pútrido que acababa de intervenir—Alguien como él—.

—Profesor Prince, por favor, y para todos los efectos, Harry es mi esposa—El desprecio que Severus le dio a la palabra estaba más allá de lo que Harry había escuchado, pero la cara de Harry se endureció y puso una mano a propósito sobre su barriga redondeada—Harry lleva a mi hijo y lleva mi nombre. El papeleo—Y otra vez, Severus escupió la palabra—Se ha presentado por triplicado ante el Departamento de Registro Administrativo. Estamos legalmente casados y no se nos negarán nuestros derechos—.

—Sin embargo—Respondió Pendergast—Las reglas establecen que usted puede estar acompañado por su esposa. No dice nada sobre un hombre y su esposo, así que me temo que el Señor Potter...—.

—Prince—Dijo Harry fríamente—Mi nombre es Harry James Prince, y usted se dirigirá a mí como tal—.

Los ojos de Pendergast se estrecharon—Puede ver desde la galería, un nivel más arriba. Buena suerte para encontrar espacio, _Señor Prince_ —Su mirada despectiva se posó en el vientre redondeado de Harry antes de que ella volviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él podría quedarse y hacer una escena o irse con un poco de dignidad. Harry hizo su elección y extendió la mano para tocar el brazo de Severus—Estaré con los Weasleys—Dijo con gravedad—No...—Pero no podía pensar en nada más que decir—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Severus. Nunca olvides eso, ¿de acuerdo? —Se dio la vuelta, flanqueado por los dos Aurores encargados de su seguridad, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, rechinando los dientes todo el camino.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry encontrar a Arthur y Molly. Sus pelos rojos se destacaban contra los marrones, negros y rubios de las otras brujas y magos que se habían reunido para ver a los nuevos miembros del Wizengamot jurar. Se deslizó en el asiento al lado de Molly sin decir una palabra, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella mirara para verlo sentado allí.

—¡Harry! ¿Por qué demonios no estás con Severus? —Ella exclamó mientras los miembros estaban siendo conducidos.

—No soy una chica—Gruñó. Afortunadamente, Arthur y Molly habían encontrado asientos en la primera fila, y Harry se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla y la barbilla apoyada sobre ellos. Escuchó con la mitad de la oreja a un anciano mago cuyo nombre ya había olvidado que seguía siendo un zángano. Él comenzó a prestar atención nuevamente cuando los nuevos miembros fueron declarados y reclamaron las afiliaciones de sus casas.

Cómo deseaba poder estar allí para darle a Severus las casas de Peverell, Potter y Black. Más que nada, Harry quería poner la Cadena del Oficio sobre los hombros de Severus, y gruñó mientras la bruja se alineaba antes de que Severus se arrodillara para prestar el juramento. Su esposo sonrió con orgullo mientras colocaba la cadena de joyas sobre sus hombros y la Casa de Stump tomaba su lugar en el Wizengamot.

—No es justo—Susurró mientras Severus se acercaba. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, y luego tropezó cuando se encontró en el pozo con Severus—Yo no... no sé...—Tartamudeó torpemente cuando un jadeo colectivo se elevó de la asamblea. Se acercó un paso más a Severus cuando Pendergast lo alcanzó, pero una especie de escudo le impidió tocarlo.

—Arréstenlo—Gritó ella, pero el anciano mago que conducía la ceremonia inclinó su cabeza y la miró con ojos agudos, como pájaros.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso? —Preguntó—Parece que la magia ha decidido que el lugar del joven está al lado del Maestro Prince, y ¿quiénes somos para discutir con los misterios imponderables que proporciona la magia? —Le sonrió cálidamente a Harry y le dio la bienvenida—Soy Lorcan McLaird IV, y tenemos una inducción que completar—Miró a Severus mientras los dos Aurores encargados de la seguridad de Harry irrumpían por la puerta—¿Estás listo para hacer el juramento? —Preguntó como si la interrupción nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Severus soltó los brazos de Harry y terminó con su breve examen—Lo estoy—Dijo. Se dejó caer de rodillas ante McLaird cuando Harry se movió al lugar que había visto ocupar a los otros cónyuges—Yo, Severus Prince, declaro y afirmo de manera solemne, sincera y verdadera que seré fiel y leal a los principios del Wizengamot, representaré, en la medida de mis capacidades, los ideales de las Casas Prince, Black, Potter y Peverell, y para promover los intereses de los seres mágicos de Gran Bretaña—.

Mientras Harry levantaba la pesada cadena para ponerla sobre los hombros de Severus, vio que cambiaban los ajustes de filigrana. En lugar de cuadrados de oro con topacio, había cuadrados, círculos, triángulos y formas de diamantes con jet, topacio, esmeralda y lo que supuso que era un diamante. El patrón se repitió, intercalado con una piedra de color rojo sangre que se decía que representaba la justicia.

—Severus Prince, estás encargado de defender las virtudes de las Casas Prince, Black, Potter y Peverell—Dijo McLaird sobre el entusiasmo que llenó la cámara. Tocó con su varita el hombro de Severus y un pulso de luz lo envolvió antes de hundirse en su piel—El poder de Merlín te acompañe—Agregó en voz baja.

Harry parpadeó. Eso fue extraño. Salió del estrado con Severus e intercambió una mirada perpleja con él. Ninguno de los otros miembros había recibido una invocación como esa, y Harry no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Le parecía que la cena de celebración se convertiría en una reunión después de todo, y sabía que discutirían las últimas palabras de McLaird hasta que les hubieran dado vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Weta (Def. Wikipedia): Los wetas son grandes ortópteros, nocturnos y ápteros originarios de Nueva Zelanda. Algunos de ellos se encuentran entre los insectos más grandes y pesados (el weta gigante (Deinacrida fallai), por ejemplo) y se cree que son especies muy antiguas, ya que se han hallado fósiles de criaturas parecidas del Triásico, que vivieron hace 180-190 millones de años en Queensland (Australia). Miden aproximadamente 10 cm.
> 
> **Sobrepelliz (Def. Wikipedia): La sobrepelliz es una vestidura eclesiástica de lino parecida al alba pero más corta y que se lleva sin ceñir al cuerpo. La sobrepelliz sirve para la administración de sacramentos desde el siglo XI. Esta se coloca sobre el hábito de los religiosos.


	18. Somos Del Gobierno. Estamos Aquí Para Ayudar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La emoción no terminó con la ceremonia de inducción. Después de la juramentación de Miraphora Meridew y el resto del Wizengamot ratificaron a los miembros más nuevos, Amanda Pendergast atacó a Harry y Severus, un par de alguaciles con túnicas grises de hollín a cada lado de ella—Agárrenlo—Exigió, apuntando con su varita a Harry—Por desorganización no autorizada de procedimientos oficiales—Su cara era dura; cualquier rastro de amabilidad había desaparecido.

Harry, alarmado, dio un paso atrás y Severus juró mientras buscaba a tientas su varita, escondida en algún lugar dentro de sus ropas desconocidas. Harry escuchó su nombre ser gritado desde algún lugar de la galería y levantó la vista para ver a Molly saludándolo frenéticamente y él se encogió de hombros indefenso. Kingsley estaba corriendo por las escaleras con Arthur pisándole los talones.

—¿Quiere decir que hay una disposición dentro de las Reglas para una interrupción autorizada? —Preguntó McLaird mientras caminaba tranquilamente entre Harry y Pendergast. Sus ojos grises brillaron como los de Dumbledore, y Harry se relajó un poco al ver al mago anciano tan divertido.

La puerta de la cámara se abrió de golpe, y Kingsley entró, rodeado por el equipo de Aurores que habían sido asignados a proteger a Harry. Se puso de pie ante el Wizengamot con sus profundas túnicas ocres y extendió los brazos en súplica—Miembros del Wizengamot—Exclamó Kingsley mientras Arthur resoplaba e inflaba su camino hacia el lado de Harry—Ustedes han escuchado los cargos. Ustedes han sido testigos del evento en cuestión. ¿Todos los que están a favor de la absolución? —.

—Acordamos—Coreo el Wizengamot mientras la galería zumbaba con murmullos emocionados.

—Todos aquellos que encuentran al Señor Harry Prince culpable de la acusación, denuncien diciendo “no”—Continuó Kingsley sobre las enérgicas objeciones de Pendergast. Se escucharon una o dos voces sobre el estruendo de miembros e invitados que se dirigían a las salidas, pero para entonces ya no importaba—¿Y tu voto, Severus? —Dijo Kingsley mientras estrechaba la mano de Severus a modo de saludo.

—Creo que debo recusarme sobre asuntos relacionados personalmente conmigo—Dijo Severus, mientras envolvía un brazo protector alrededor de Harry—Pero votaría de la manera que fuera necesaria para llevar a Harry a casa conmigo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que saldrías adelante con el tema ahora? Esta no fue una sesión oficial, ¿verdad? —.

—¿No escuchaste a McLaird llamar al Wizengamot a ordenar? —Preguntó Kingsley. Sus ojos oscuros bailaban maliciosamente, y una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca—Cuando se reunieron, tuvieron la libertad de resolver cualquier asunto que se les presentara, y como Harry, err, todos ellos presenciaron una entrada poco convencional, no hubo necesidad de investigar el asunto, localizar testigos para testificar y traerlos aquí para un juicio—.

Molly se apresuró y abrazó a Harry en un abrazo antes de agarrarlo por encima de los codos y sacudirlo firmemente—¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es aparecerse en un lugar tan encantado como este? ¡Dios mío! ¡Podrías haberte escindido en tantos pedazos que aún los estaríamos buscando! —Ella lo abrazó de nuevo antes de darle un pequeño empujón hacia Severus.

Harry había dejado de explicar que él no era el que estaba realizando una magia extraordinaria—Debería haber estado con Severus todo el tiempo. Esa bruja no tenía razón para mantenerme fuera y, bueno, creo que lo quería demasiado—.

A menos que Harry omitiera su suposición, el alivio se escondía detrás de la mirada de Kingsley, y Harry no se sorprendió cuando Kingsley no siguió con el asunto. Había una posibilidad de que la táctica de Kingsley hubiera podido ser contraproducente si alguno de los Wizengamot le hiciera alguna pregunta, pero Harry pensó que estaban más ansiosos por engullirse en la comida y la bebida que en averiguar cómo había logrado aparecerse en la parte inferior de la Cámara sin ningún sonido.

La noticia de la entrada inusual de Harry se extendió por todo el Ministerio como Fiendfyre, y cuando Harry y Severus llegaron a la recepción, era de lo único de lo que todos hablaban. Se mezclaron e hicieron una conversación educada, y Harry soportó interminables palmaditas en el estómago, esperando que cada vez que lo tocaran no fuera el momento en que el bebé enviara al hombre bien intencionado a volar por la habitación.

Ellos circularon una vez a través de la habitación, Harry con su copa de jugo de calabaza y Severus con una flauta alta de champán que dijo sabia insípida, y se encontraron con los otros nuevos miembros de Wizengamot junto con sus familias. Para su disgusto, descubrió que casi todos querían un momento con el Niño Que Vivió; peor aún, nadie parecía estar hablando con el recién elegido Cornelius Fudge.

—Necesito consultar con una o dos personas antes de que nos vayamos—Susurró Severus mientras Harry consolaba a un viudo que había perdido a su esposa y su hijo ante los Mortífagos de Voldemort—Quédate cerca de los Aurores y Kingsley hasta que regrese. Regresaré dentro de un cuarto de hora—.

—¿Dónde…? —Harry comenzó a preguntar, pero entendió por la precaución en los ojos de Severus que este era un asunto que mejor no se discutía dentro del Ministerio. Él asintió y se dirigió a la mesa del bufé en la parte trasera de la sala, seleccionando un hojaldre de algún tipo lleno de una carne sazonada que Harry no pudo identificar.

Fudge comenzó a hablar detrás de Harry en el momento en que se metió una segunda pasta en la boca, y se volvió rápidamente, masticando frenéticamente e intentando tragar—Mrupghr—Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, y tomó un trago rápido de jugo de calabaza para lavar las migajas restantes—Ministro—Repitió con claridad, extendiendo su mano cortésmente.

—Bueno, si no es Harry Potter—Dijo Fudge en un tono tan despiadadamente cordial que Harry se preguntó si alguna vez había tomado lecciones de elocución de Lucius Malfoy. El apretón de manos fue tan breve como podría ser sin ser insultante, pero sus ojos eran glaciales.

Harry suspiró—Prince. Mi nombre es Harry Prince—Dejó caer la mano de Fudge y resistió la tentación de limpiarse la palma de la mano en su túnica—Felicitaciones por su reelección—Ofreció, pensando que no le serviría a Severus si insultaba al nuevo Ministro de Magia el mismo día en que asumió su puesto.

Fudge levantó la barbilla y miró por encima de su nariz a Harry, su labio curvado con odio—La gente me eligió para mantenerlos a salvo, Potter, err Prince, y tengo la intención de hacerlo esta vez. Vi ese artículo en _El Profeta_ que dice que estás esperando un bebé, y no he tenido más que Howlers y cartas desde entonces. Solo sirve para mostrarte que la gente creerá todo lo que lea. No tendremos más tonterías de ese Señor Oscuro de tu parte, joven, ¿me escuchas? Si necesito encerrarte en Azkaban para mantén la paz, lo haré. Marca mis palabras—.

Harry echó un vistazo rápido a su estómago redondeado antes de poner sus ojos incrédulos en Fudge—Tampoco estoy tan interesado en más tonterías del Señor Oscuro, ministro—Dijo con frialdad—He hecho mi parte, no gracias a usted, y estoy esperando una vida tranquila en Hogwarts. ¿Confío en que no enviarás más Subsecretarios en nuestro camino? —.

Por un momento, Fudge pareció nervioso—El Departamento de Educación Mágica hará su informe en las próximas semanas, Potter, y luego veremos cuán firme es la mano que tiene Minerva McGonagall en el volante—No era un respaldo sonoro, y Harry sintió que su estómago se desplomaba. Tal vez necesitaban un maestro de pociones en Beauxbatons—Oh, ahí está Stump—Continuó Fudge mientras deslizaba los ojos desdeñosos hacia Harry—Necesito una palabra con ella—Con eso, el ministro se lanzó en una nube de telas a rayas y mala colonia.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Harry ahora sabía con certeza que Fudge contaba a Harry en el campamento del Señor Oscuro, y peor aún, tenía la intención de interferir una vez más en Hogwarts. Se preguntó si Williamson y el ministro habían sido amistosos una vez y prometió preguntarle a Kingsley en la reunión de esa noche.

Harry vio a Severus cerca de las ornamentadas puertas y, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones sociales, regresó con él a la oficina de Shacklebolt y por Flu directamente a Hogwarts—Estarás allí esta noche, ¿sí? —Harry le preguntó a Kingsley, con la mano llena de polvo Flu.

—Sí, por supuesto—Respondió Kingsley. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Severus, pero Severus no sabía nada más que Kingsley. Lo que fuera que estuviera en la mente de Harry tendría que esperar hasta esa noche.

—Gracias, señor, por su ayuda hoy. Lo aprecio—Dijo Harry, y antes de que Kingsley pudiera corregirlo o decir una palabra, arrojó el polvo al fuego y entró en las brillantes llamas esmeralda—La oficina de Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts—Declaró con firmeza, como si intentara no volver a abandonar el castillo.

—Harry—Exclamó McGonagall cuando Harry salió de la chimenea—Déjame mirarte, niño—Dijo mientras se levantaba de detrás de su escritorio—Muy inteligente, señor Prince—Dijo con gusto mientras él giraba en el círculo que las mujeres parecían exigirle cada vez que vestía ropas formales—Me imagino que Molly estaba impresionada—.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, las llamas saltaron hacia el cielo, sus lenguas verdes lamían la cornisa cuando Severus avanzaba, pareciendo un príncipe medieval del reino. Aquí, de vuelta en un entorno familiar, Severus era precioso. El severo corte de la sotana y el sobrepelliz se adaptaba a su esbelto armazón, y la Cadena del Oficio prestaba dignidad a sus rasgos simples. Harry debió haber emitido un pequeño sonido, porque de repente se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Severus. Se quedó sin aliento y su corazón latía con fuerza.

McGonagall miró de uno a otro y volvió a mirar—Puedes contármelo todo esta noche. Llévate a Harry a casa, Severus. Se ve acabado—.

—Hecho—No era cómo se sentía Harry, pero le dio a McGonagall una débil sonrisa y siguió a Severus por la escalera de caracol y, por los pasajes más cortos posibles, bajó a sus aposentos en el calabozo. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, se encontró en los brazos de Severus siendo besado dentro de una pulgada de su vida. Sus labios se separaron y gimió suavemente cuando la lengua de Severus exploró su boca lentamente, a fondo—Dormitorio—Murmuró contra los labios de Severus.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —Murmuró Severus mientras besaba la línea de la mandíbula de Harry. Abrió los botones superiores de la túnica de Harry para exponer más piel pálida y le besó la base de la garganta.

La polla de Harry palpitó, y él se sentó a horcajadas sobre la pierna de Severus para obtener la fricción que tanto necesitaba. Ya no encajaba cómodamente contra los duros planos del cuerpo de Severus y sospechaba que pasaría algunos meses antes de que lo hiciera de nuevo—¿Por favor, Severus? —Susurró mientras su boca buscaba a Severus, besándolo hambriento.

Severus tomó la cara de Harry y miró atentamente a los ojos de Harry, sus largos dedos enterrados en el cabello negro perpetuamente desordenado de Harry—¿Estás bien? —.

—Bastante bien—Contestó Harry suavemente, aunque le dolía la espalda. Había estado de pie durante la mayor parte del día y estaba sintiendo los efectos de ello. Bajó los ojos y miró a Severus a través de sus pestañas—Sólo quiero, ya sabes, chuparte, entonces tal vez dormir un poco—Continuó, sus mejillas floreciendo de color.

Hubo un sonido audible de Severus, y las mejillas de Harry se calentaron un poco más al escucharlo. Caminó con Severus a su habitación, la mano en la parte baja de su espalda posesiva. Si pudiera lograr que el mundo lo dejara solo, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

>> No, espera—Dijo cuando Severus comenzó a quitarse la pesada Cadena del Oficio—Permíteme—Harry lo levantó sobre la cabeza de Severus y lo besó suavemente antes de examinar la cadena, las crestas de sus casas unidas por lazos de oro sólido—Odio ocultarlo, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que algo le pase—Lo encantó y lo puso en el armario hasta que pudiera decidir qué quería hacer con él.

—Es poco probable que lo vuelva a usar durante bastante tiempo—Dijo Severus—Pero es la primera reliquia de nuestra casa. Debe mantenerse en Gringotts—Se quitó el sobrepelliz y desabotonó la sotana hasta la cintura antes de quitarse los zapatos.

Harry ya se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y se frotaba los dedos en la gruesa alfombra que adornaba su habitación, cerrando los ojos con felicidad. Se abrieron de golpe cuando sus propios botones se separaron, y se encontró con la mirada de Severus con una sonrisa lobuna—Me encanta la magia—Dijo mientras se acercaba a Severus lentamente. Se arrodilló torpemente sobre sus rodillas y abrió el resto de la sotana, husmeando sobre la ingle de Severus mientras abría su túnica.

La pesada sotana se deslizó de los hombros de Severus y se agrupó a sus pies, negra como el alquitrán, y Harry comenzó a rodar la gruesa calza por las caderas de Severus. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la tarea, Severus los desvaneció con un movimiento de su varita—Nunca más—Juró—Pican—.

Severus levantó a Harry y lo ayudó a desvestirse—Comienza como quieres continuar—Dijo en voz baja una vez que Harry estuvo desnudo ante él—Y como deseas dormir una vez que hayas visto cumplidos tus deseos básicos, sería mejor comenzar y terminar en la cama—.

Sonriendo, Harry se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre la mesita de noche antes de subirse a la cama, con los ojos verdes concentrados en Severus—Es cómodo aquí. Un montón de espacio, y no vamos a tener a nadie caminando sobre nosotros—Se estiró de lado, con los pies sobre la almohada, y apoyó la cabeza con la mano.

El colchón se hundió cuando Severus se acostó y, no teniendo ningún deseo de ser pateado, tuvo cuidado de mantener su cabeza alejada de los pies de Harry—¿Dónde me quieres? —Preguntó mientras apoyaba una mano en la rodilla de Harry y trazaba círculos en la sensible piel del muslo interno de Harry con su pulgar.

—Sólo relájate—Dijo Harry—Me gusta hacer esto. Lo sabes—Pasó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la polla de Severus, la piel suave debajo de las puntas de sus dedos, y observó ansiosamente cómo latía en su mano. Había estado tan nervioso la primera vez, pero ahora sabía mucho mejor sobre lo que ambos disfrutaban. Inclinó la cabeza sobre la polla de Severus e inhaló, absorbiendo el aroma a almizcle de Severus en su nariz. Era el sexo y el amor y la comodidad y el hogar. Pertenecía a él, y su corazón saltó cuando su polla se endureció, enamorándose de nuevo.

Se acurrucó alrededor de Severus, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Severus, y lamió a lo largo de la vena. Arremolinó la lengua sobre la cabeza y debajo del prepucio, oyendo la respiración aguda a través de los dientes apretados. Una emoción se apoderó de él ante el sonido, y se detuvo para soplar una corriente de aire sobre la corona.

—Soy viejo. Trata de recordar eso—Gruñó Severus mientras Harry arrastraba su lengua lentamente a lo largo del eje de nuevo. Harry miró a través de sus ojos brillantes y chupó la mayor parte del polla de Severus en su boca como pudo. Ahuecó en sus mejillas mientras golpeaba la muesca con su lengua, sintiendo largos dedos acomodándose en su cabello. Cerró los ojos e inhaló por la nariz, dobló la rodilla y apoyó el pie en el colchón mientras la otra mano de Severus comenzaba su búsqueda.

Harry se sentó, lamiendo, probando, bromeando y atormentando a Severus, escuchando mientras Severus maldecía en voz baja. Su cabeza se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y su propia polla palpitaba al sentir la polla de Severus en su lengua. Las caderas de Severus se alzaron y Harry chupó más fuerte, su lengua se arremolinaba sobre la cabeza cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Al escuchar que Severus jadeaba su nombre, se apartó, dio tres tirones afilados y cerró los ojos cuando un chorro de líquido perlado lo golpeó directamente en la cara.

Salpicadura tras salpicadura se extendió cálida y húmeda por la cara de Harry, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido de placer retumbaba en su pecho. Se frotó la cara con una mano y se limpió el líquido viscoso en el pecho mientras se lo quitaba de los ojos.

Severus miró como goteaba semen en la mandíbula de Harry antes de caer en su cadera—Maldita sea—Suspiró—Eres un maldito sueño húmedo—.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y parpadeó sorprendido. Severus era muchas cosas, pero vulgar no era una de ellas. Cortante, sí. Sarcástico, siempre, pero Harry no podía recordar la última vez que escuchó a Severus maldecir—Parecía una buena idea en ese momento—Aventuró cautelosamente. Miró su mano y la lamió sin pensar, mirando hacia arriba cuando Severus se rió.

—Solo estamos limitados por tu imaginación—Dijo Severus—Encontrarás que estoy abierto a nuevas experiencias, pero eso—Continuó mientras se sentaba, extendiendo la mano y arrastrando un dedo sobre el pómulo de Harry—No es algo en lo que haya pensado preguntar—Se lamió el dedo antes de invocar una franela para limpiar cuidadosamente la cara de Harry—¿Un hechizo de limpieza para el resto? —.

—También podría—Respondió Harry con una sonrisa irónica, sintiendo el cosquilleo de magia sobre su piel. Nunca se sintió tan bien como lavarse, pero sería suficiente. Una vez limpio, se volvió y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Preguntó Severus—¿Tú…? —Señaló la ingle de Harry, pero parpadeó cuando Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien. Un poco excitado pero no muy duro, ¿sabes? Es agradable—Harry esperaba que hubiera un día en el que pudiera hablar con Severus sobre el sexo sin sonrojarse. Bostezo—No me dejes dormir demasiado, ¿vale? Una hora o así, nada más—.

—Como desees—Respondió Severus, inclinándose para darle un beso a Harry. Se levantó de la cama y cubrió a Harry con el edredón antes de dirigirse al baño, apagando las luces cuando salía de la habitación.

Harry estuvo dormido en minutos.

* * *

Era más celebración que reunión esa noche, y la mayoría de los amigos de Harry aparecieron. Incluso Demelza estuvo ahí, aunque estaba extrañamente tranquila, y Harry consideró que podría sentirse un poco intimidada por la presencia de tantos adultos en un entorno social. Kingsley Shacklebolt era suficiente para quitar el viento de la mayoría de las velas, y la presencia de la directora podría ser bastante desalentadora para cualquier Primer Año. McGonagall no se parecía a un abuelo amable tanto como lo había hecho Dumbledore.

Él y Severus habían reorganizado los muebles en previsión de muchos más invitados de lo habitual. Mesas pequeñas salpicaban la espaciosa sala rodeada de grupos de sillas. Un aparador gimió bajo platos de comida, y las jarras estaban llenas de toda clase de bebidas. A las siete en punto, la mayor parte de la Orden había llegado y a las ocho en punto el personal docente se había unido a ellos.

Después de excusarse de una conversación con Bill, Harry se dirigió al aparador donde Demelza estaba seleccionando una tarta y se encontró con una recepción genial—Espera—Dijo—¿De qué se trata esto? —.

—Nunca más podré verte—Dijo Demelza—Tampoco a Ron. Cada vez que le pido ayuda, él me dice que está demasiado ocupado. Lo mismo con Draco y Neville. Sin embargo, Luna me ayuda. Y a veces Ginny, pero tú nunca lo haces—.

—Estamos en EXTASIS, Demelza—Explicó Harry—Honestamente. Todo lo que estamos haciendo es estudiar, lo prometo—.

—Pero no lo están—Protestó ella—Draco ha estado trabajando en alguna estúpida poción, y Ron ha estado siguiendo a los elfos domésticos. Hermione está haciendo lecciones con los Quintos Años y la gente de TIMOS, y nadie tiene tiempo para mí—.

—¿Es por eso por lo que has estado tan callada esta noche? —Preguntó Harry, sintiendo una punzada de culpa. No había tenido tiempo para Demelza, y había estado tan ocupado con todo lo demás que se había olvidado de ella—¿Porque estás enojada conmigo? Tienes todo el derecho, lo sabes—Él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía al ser excluido.

Demelza negó con la cabeza—No, aunque sí estoy un poco molesta—Se acercó un paso, sus ojos brillaban con un rastro de travesura—He estado haciendo lo que Draco dice. Escuchando a todo el mundo. ¿Sabías que Severus ha estado escribiendo cartas al Gremio de Pociones? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el proyecto de Draco? —.

Harry comenzó, su cabeza girándose para darle a Severus una rápida mirada. Su marido estaba conversando con Kingsley, y Harry frunció el ceño—No—Dijo mientras volvía su atención a Demelza—No tenía idea. ¿Qué sabes de las cartas? —.

La sonrisa que Demelza le dio fue muy Slytherin—No mucho. Lo escuché decirle al padre de Ron que el Gremio de Pociones tampoco tiene idea. ¿Ya se está moviendo el bebé? —Preguntó en un cambio de tema a la velocidad de un rayo, sus ojos cayeron a su estómago—¿Puedo sentirlo? Apuesto a que está muy grande ahora—.

—Todavía no es muy grande—Dijo Harry distraídamente, su curiosidad sobre el Gremio de Pociones había despertado—Pero se mueve mucho. Esta así de grande—Entrelazó sus dedos casi a la mitad, formando una pequeña cesta con sus manos—Pomfrey piensa que ahora pesa alrededor de cuatro libras. ¿Ya has estudiado mandrágoras en Herbología? —Demelza negó con la cabeza—Es más o menos de ese tamaño. Pídele a Neville que te muestre—.

—¿Pero se está moviendo? —Ella insistió, decidiendo por sí misma si lo estaba. Ella puso su mano sobre el estómago de Harry, moviéndola de un lugar a otro.

—Duerme cuando estoy levantado y moviéndome, pero creo que se despertará pronto—Respondió. Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que el bebé tendía a moverse cuando los extraños lo tocaban. O cuando Severus lo hacía. El bebé siempre parecía despertarse por él. Harry esperaba que no fuera una señal de que el niño no haría nada más que llorar cuando Severus lo sostenía—Ven. Siéntate conmigo—.

Harry y Demelza encontraron espacio en un sofá, y Harry se hundió con un suspiro de alivio. Madame Pomfrey le había advertido que esto podría suceder y, dada la facilidad de su embarazo (o eso dijo Molly), se dio cuenta de que tenía algunos dolores y molestias—Descansa tu mano aquí—Dijo, guiándola hacia un lugar donde el bebé inevitablemente descansaba un codo o una rodilla—Y espera unos minutos. Háblame de tus lecciones. ¿Te están resultando difíciles? —.

Demelza hizo lo que se le ordenó, colocando su mano firmemente sobre el costado de Harry. Miró alrededor de la habitación y notó dónde se encontraban tanto Severus como la Profesora Sprout—Odio la Herbología. No le digas a Neville, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella suplicó—Es encantador, pero no puedo distinguir las malditas plantas. Y el profesor Prince es duro—.

La mente de Harry hizo un gran salto hacia la canaleta, revolcándose en la insinuación, y casi se ahogó ante el destello de deseo que provocaba la imagen. Sin embargo, aparte de cerrar los ojos, logró mantener su expresión bastante suave. El bebé reaccionó en consecuencia, pateando con brazos y piernas para deleite de Demelza—¿Sentiste eso? —Exclamó, y Harry asintió.

—¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? ¿Ya sabes? ¿Crees que será un niño o una niña? Creo que va a ser un niño y deberías nombrarlo con algo fuerte, como Ulises. O Merlín. Nadie más ha sido llamado así. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué? ¿El nombre está maldito o algo así? —Ella chilló cuando el bebé le dio una patada particularmente fuerte, atrayendo la atención de cada mujer dentro del rango de audición. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror mientras todas parecían descender sobre él a la vez.

A partir de ese momento, su bonita y pequeña fiesta adquirió una calidad surrealista. Como de repente y colectivamente _Imperiada_ , cada mujer que asistía se vio obligada a tocar su abdomen abultado, arrullando mientras se estiraba y rodaba. Rápidamente comenzaron a especular sobre su género en función de cómo lo llevaba, y Molly comenzó a decirle a todos los que escuchaban que Ginny sabía que sería una niña porque era muy diferente a sus hermanos cuando estaban _en el útero_.

Que Harry y, por extensión, Severus, se habían negado categóricamente a averiguar si era un niño o una niña, no debía ser soportado. Fleur, Hermione, Molly y Minerva le suplicaron que cambiara de opinión y le pidió a Madame Pomfrey que, en su próxima visita, realizara el hechizo para revelar su género.

—Necesitas comenzar a preparar la guardería, Harry—Dijo Molly con severidad—No queda mucho tiempo, joven, y no es el tipo de cosas que se puede dejar hasta el último minuto. Necesitarás más que ropa para el bebé—.

—Todo está en el libro que te di, Harry—Dijo Hermione—Deberíamos ir al Callejón Diagon. Hmmm—Se puso un dedo en la barbilla y pensó—A ver. Oh, deberíamos ir el próximo fin de semana—.

—Gryffindor está jugando contra Hufflepuff entonces—Exclamaron Ginny y Harry juntos. Compartieron una mirada y negaron con la cabeza. Hermione nunca entendería acerca del Quidditch.

—Harry no puede ir al Callejón Diagon durante un partido—Dijo Ron mientras se ausentaba de una conversación con su padre y Bill—Lo necesitamos en el campo. Todavía es el Buscador de reserva, incluso si no puede jugar—Ron hizo cosquillas a Demelza y caminó detrás del sofá para pararse detrás de Hermione—Falconner todavía necesita mucho trabajo, amigo. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que vengas a practicar mañana? Realmente podríamos usarte—.

Harry estaba desgarrado. Por un lado, había prometido no volar, y ver a su equipo pasar por sus pasos sin él, le dolería de la peor manera. Por otro lado, ya que había sido capitán del equipo de Quidditch antes, sabía lo útil que podría ser otro par de ojos. Podía sentarse en las gradas y sugerir las áreas en las que el equipo necesitaba trabajar para vencer a Hufflepuff.

—Estaré allí—Dijo finalmente—Sin embargo, no volaré. Le prometí a Severus que me mantendría fuera de mi escoba hasta junio—Harry vio que los ojos de Ginny se estrecharon, y ella apretó la mandíbula de la misma manera que Molly cuando se mordía la lengua. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, y Fleur lo estaba mirando con sospecha. Se sintió muy nervioso.

—Severus no tenía razón en ponerte a tierra—Gruñó Ginny—Eres un volador brillante—.

—Ginevra Weasley, te agradeceré que no pongas ideas como esas en la cabeza de Harry—Dijo Molly—Hizo una promesa a su esposo y la respetará—.

Harry se hundió en el sofá mientras la expresión de Ginny se volvía aburrida, deseando no estar entre ellos cuando empezaron a discutir—Estaré en las gradas—Dijo rápidamente—Con mis notas de pociones. Estoy revisando desde el Primer Año—Le dijo a Demelza—Entonces, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo? Puedo ayudarte con tu tarea—.

—Harry debería poder decidir por sí mismo si volar o no—Dijo Ginny en voz baja y palpitando de ira—No es decisión de Severus—.

—En realidad, lo es, Gin—Dijo Harry en voz baja, ignorando las preguntas que Demelza le estaba lanzando como confeti—Si estuviera solo, tal vez no, pero estoy casado y no lo dejaré a un lado. Ni siquiera para el quidditch—.

—Debería pensar que no—Declaró Hermione—Tienes una responsabilidad con Severus y, bueno, no debe pensar que volar sea muy seguro para alguien en tu condición—.

Harry la miró de reojo, deteniéndose justo antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Le pedí a Harry que viera la práctica—Dijo Ron—Tal vez muchos deberían darle un poco de crédito por no ser del todo grueso—.

—Caramba, gracias, Ron—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica, girando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Ron. Sabía que Ron estaba pensando en la discusión que habían tenido cuando Harry se había enfadado con el mundo, en particular con Severus, y Ron lo había presionado mucho para arreglar las cosas entre los dos. Él había sido un bastardo correcto entonces.

Harry volvió su atención de nuevo a Demelza, quien todavía lo estaba acosando con preguntas—Sí, te diré mañana cuando se mueva. No, no hemos hablado de nombres, pero no lo llamaré Ulises, así que quita ese pensamiento de tu cabeza—Qué idea tan horrible.

—No es un nombre que hubiera considerado—Dijo Severus, y Harry levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa pintada de alivio—Le pedí a los miembros de la Orden que se reunieran con nosotros en el laboratorio en unos minutos. Ya he hablado con Arthur y Kingsley—Miró a Molly, Luna, Ron y Hermione para asegurarse de que sabían que los estaba incluyendo—Todavía tengo que decirle a Draco y Neville—.

—Están en tu estudio—Dijo Luna—Le pedí a Neville un par de cristales, y Draco dijo que creía haber visto algunos allí. Neville fue a ayudarlo a mirar, pero se han ido por un tiempo—.

—¿Por qué...? No importa—Dijo Severus, y Harry sabía que no estaba dispuesto a entablar una larga conversación con Luna que solo llevaría a un estado de profunda confusión—Por favor, trae a Draco y Neville al laboratorio cuando hayas terminado—.

Harry prometió decirle a Demelza lo que pudiera y tomó la mano que Severus le extendió—Necesitaba que me rescataran—Dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaban, los demás solo unos pasos atrás. Se frotó un lugar en el costado que se sentía magullado por dentro—No creo que le guste la atención—Dijo con el ceño fruncido—Es como si supiera que hay gente alrededor que no somos nosotros. Es extraño, como esa punzada que uno recibe justo antes de que llegue un hechizo—.

—Hazme un favor y pregúntale a Poppy sobre eso—Respondió Severus con el ceño fruncido—No tengo idea si ese tipo de reacción se considera normal—Abrió la puerta y guió a todos dentro.

Harry cruzó la puerta, sorprendido de que se le permitiera, incluso se le alentara, que entrara en el laboratorio. Un momento después lo entendió. Todo, incluidos los vastos bancos de trabajo, brillaba con magia protectora. Los armarios se sellaron, el equipo se cubrió y los estantes de ingredientes se amontonaron contra todos, excepto el mago más decidido. Severus incluso había conjurado suficientes taburetes para todos y logró encontrar una manera de anclarlos al piso para que Harry no pudiera derribar accidentalmente uno. Si Harry se lastimara aquí, sería culpa suya.

Severus no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a su informe en el momento en que Kingsley cerró la puerta—Espero que la mayoría de ustedes recuerden...—Se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió y su ceja se arqueó cuando Neville, Draco y Luna se deslizaron adentro pareciendo algo despeinados. Cristales, de hecho.

>> Como estaba diciendo—Continuó Severus, sin esperar a que los tres miembros que llegaron tarde encontraran asientos o conjuraran los suyos—Espero que la mayoría de ustedes recuerde a Achilles Becker. Hoy hablé con él brevemente para suplicar su ayuda. Ya que él envió la poción originalmente, se deduce que sabría lo que es. Envié una carta de consulta, pero el Gremio de Pociones no tiene nada que contenga todos los ingredientes que descubrimos—.

—Oh, desearía haber traído mi cuaderno—Gimió Hermione.

Severus la miró—Dudo que haya motivos para notas extensas. Becker me informó que envió la vacuna para Garganta de Arpía e indicó que se administra de manera rutinaria a niños a los dos años, y nuevamente cuando tienen cuatro—.

—¿Garganta de Harpía? Nunca olvidaré lo enfermos que estaban cuando se vacunaron—Dijo Molly mientras su mirada compasiva se fijaba en cada uno de sus hijos—Charlie especialmente. Pobre cordero, no durmió durante dos días. Fred lloró y lloró, y Percy no pudo retener nada—.

—Lo recuerdo—Dijo Bill con gravedad—Ron gritaba cada vez que lo tocaban, y George pasó los siguientes tres días acurrucado en una bola apretada y gimiendo—Miró directamente a Harry—Se siente como si alguien hubiera atado tus entrañas antes de sumergirlas en ácido. No sé qué es peor, para ser honesto, vivirlo o mirar a alguien más, sabiendo que sienten que están siendo despedazados de adentro hacia afuera—.

Harry se puso verde. El conocimiento de que tendría que hacer pasar a su propio hijo a través de eso, estaba haciendo cosas peculiares a su corazón—¿No sería mejor simplemente saltárselo? Nunca tuve esas cosas, y estoy bien—.

—Garganta de Arpía es una enfermedad terrible, Harry—Dijo Arthur—Y se propaga como un incendio forestal. Por más mala que sea la prevención, la enfermedad es peor—.

—Te inmunizaremos tan pronto como sea seguro hacerlo—Intervino Severus. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Hermione—Los nacidos muggles son naturalmente inmunes—.

—Es una sentencia de muerte—Entonó Kingsley con gravedad—Comienza con la víctima incapaz de hablar, excepto por el chillido, que destruye las cuerdas vocales. Cuando sus gargantas comienzan a curarse, la enfermedad sella las vías respiratorias y, en la primera luna llena, los pulmones se vuelven de piedra. No hay cura para la enfermedad—Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara—Al principio de mi carrera tuve que llevar a una mujer a Azkaban por usar la maldición asesina en su hijo. Ella no podía soportar verlo sufrir. Se estaba muriendo y faltaban dos días para la luna llena—.

—¿Ella fue a Azkaban? —Dijo Harry en un susurro silencioso. Se inclinó protectoramente, girando la cabeza cuando sintió una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Fue de Arthur.

—Son imperdonables, Harry—Dijo Kingsley, con voz suave—No tuve elección—Los ojos de Molly y Hermione brillaron. Fleur pareció herida y se acercó a Bill.

Draco se aclaró la garganta—Recuerdo haber tomado esa poción, y fue tan horrible como todos lo han descrito, pero, ¿te dijo Becker por qué la vacuna tiene cohosh azul, poleo y ruda? ¿Y por qué el Gremio de Pociones no la conoce? ¿Qué era si se supone que esos ingredientes están ahí? —.

—¿Recuérdenme lo que dice la nota? —Preguntó Bill.

—Todo lo que dijo fue: “Severus, leí el artículo en _El Profeta_. El embarazo de Potter no es un accidente. La respuesta está en el interior”. La nota estaba en un libro de Transfiguración, junto con un pequeño frasco de la poción—Dijo Ron—El libro estaba encantado para que solo Severus encontrara la poción. Un poco de magia, eso—.

—Severus, Draco y Hermione han estado trabajando en la decodificación de la poción durante semanas—Dijo Neville—Llegaron a averiguar qué era una vacuna, pero pensamos que debía ser una de adultos debido a la ruda y esas cosas—.

El silencio cayó sobre el grupo mientras intentaban dar un sentido a lo que sabían—¿Le preguntaste a Becker dónde adquirió la poción? —Preguntó Kingsley.

—Lo hice—Respondió Severus—Me dijeron que era del inventario en San Mungo. Becker hizo que pareciera que lo había tomado directamente de sus almacenes y me lo envió. No puedo imaginar por qué se colocaría un elemento anticonceptivo en una poción la cual es claramente infantil, pero vuelvo a la frase “El embarazo de Potter no es un accidente”, lo que sugiere que es deliberado—.

—O..—Dijo Arthur—No fue un accidente que sucediera en lo absoluto. ¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo, Severus? —.

Severus volvió sus ojos agudos hacia Arthur—Supongamos que Harry está embarazado _porque_ nunca recibió la vacuna para Garganta de Arpía. Todavía debemos determinar cómo los ingredientes anticonceptivos entraron en esa poción y por qué—Sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que no había encontrado un camino por encima, debajo o a través de la pared que le impidiera su comprensión—Sería útil contar con la receta de la poción elaborada en San Mungo. El formulario nos proporcionará un entendimiento más completo del que hemos obtenido hasta ahora—.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —Preguntó Harry, su actitud aparentemente tranquila, aunque había una cierta dureza en el conjunto de sus rasgos que no había estado presente hace un momento. No estaba contento de saber que Severus estaba cortejando al peligro otra vez, y a medida que pasaban los meses, Harry descubrió que estaba cada vez menos preocupado por cómo había concebido un hijo, y mucho más preocupado por criarlo. Él no tenía ningún deseo de asumir esa obligación solo.

—Nada más que escribir una carta—Respondió Severus—Tengo la intención de pedirle a Dominic Janda, que es el Maestro de pociones del hospital, que me envíe un frasco nuevo de la vacuna contra la Garganta de Arpía que podría comparar con la muestra que envió Becker. También solicitaré la lista de ingredientes y la compararé con la que encontré en la poción—.

Había algo que Harry encontraba asegurador en las profundidades de los ojos de Severus y asintió—Me preocupa—Admitió. Se ruborizó al encontrarse a sí mismo en el centro de atención y deseó no haber dicho nada en absoluto.

—¿Hay algo más? —Preguntó Kingsley—Le prometí un juego de ajedrez a Filius—.

Bill silbó, y Arthur se echó a reír—Apuesto a que te tendrá en jaque mate en menos de una docena de movimientos—.

El grupo comenzó a dispersarse, pero Harry dijo—Solo una cosa—Les contó rápidamente sobre su encuentro con Fudge—No cree que esté embarazado, pensó que _El Profeta_ lo estaba inventando por completo—.

Un silencio de asombro llenó la habitación—¿Dijo que? —Draco negó con la cabeza—Mi padre siempre pensó que Cornelius era un poco idiota, pero no hay forma de confundir esa forma con otra cosa—.

Arthur, Molly y Kingsley fruncieron el ceño—No es una sorpresa que Fudge lo culpe por su expulsión hace tres años—Dijo Kingsley—Pero lo vigilaré. Como ex ministro interino, es mi desafortunada tarea reunirme con él regularmente. No ha escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho en los veinte años que lo conozco, así que no estoy seguro de lo que espera ganar—.

—Tu lealtad—Dijo Arthur—Como bien sabes—

—Me gustaba lo suficiente cuando pensaba que Sirius Black quería matarme—Comentó Harry—Una vez que supo que Sirius era mi padrino, dejó de creer todo lo que dije—Le lanzó a Severus una mirada rápida, un rastro de una sonrisa tirando de sus labios—Tampoco te sentiste muy bien conmigo—.

—Me dejaron inconsciente, casi devorado por un hombre lobo, me hicieron revivir mis peores recuerdos en un intento desesperado de rescatarte de unos cien dementores, y luego me dejaron como un tonto frente al Ministro de Magia. ¿Qué parte de eso estaba destinado a ser cariñoso conmigo? —.

—Nada de eso—Respondió Harry alegremente—Te odiaba entonces, y me odiabas de vuelta. Supongo que estábamos bastante igualados—.

—Son tan lindos juntos—Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro. Bill soltó una carcajada y Neville se atragantó. Ron se puso rojo como una remolacha cuando Severus frunció el ceño.

—Me has arruinado—Dijo Severus, aunque una nota de diversión escapó de su tono derrotado. Ayudó a Harry a levantarse del taburete y lo atrajo a sus brazos—Mi reputación está hecha jirones, y es todo lo que haces—.

Que Severus lo abrazara delante de sus amigos demostró lo lejos que habían avanzado juntos, y Harry sonrió—Te lo compensaré más tarde—Prometió, su voz sonó tan aguda que solo Severus escucharía.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el rostro de Severus se puso serio—Ya veremos—Regresaron a la fiesta para encontrar que todavía estaba fuerte, y para cuando finalmente se acostaron muchas horas después, Harry se había olvidado de eso a favor de obtener un muy necesario descanso.

* * *

Ya sea debido a su viaje al Ministerio o su encuentro con Fudge, el sueño de Harry estuvo plagado de pesadillas. En un momento dado, estaba de vuelta en la Sala Diez del Tribunal, asegurado en su lugar por un par de Dementores que sujetaban sus brazos. Dolores Umbridge lo interrogaba acerca de la varita de sauco sobre el sonido de los gritos de su madre, mientras que Cornelius Fudge levantaba la tapa de una bandeja de plata para revelar a un bebé asado con una naranja en la boca.

Harry debió comenzar a gritar en un momento dado, ya que se despertó con Severus tratando de calmarlo, pero su pesadilla lo horrorizó tanto que se dio la vuelta y vomitó sobre el borde del colchón—Lo siento—Dijo débilmente, demasiado angustiado como para avergonzarse.

Severus desapareció a los enfermos y desapareció por unos minutos, regresando con un vaso de agua y un paño húmedo que usó para enfriar la frente de Harry—Bebe esto. Hay Poción Calmante en él y también un toque de jengibre. Te calmará el estómago—.

Para cuando Harry terminó de beberlo, se sacudió con escalofríos y sintió que nunca volvería a calentarse. Severus le trajo una camisa de dormir pesada que se sentía apretada en su cintura, pero estaba tan agradecido por el calor adicional que no le importó. Se acurrucó bajo las mantas y contra Severus, pero sus dientes continuaron chirriando sin importar cuántas mantas Severus apilara encima de él.

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez, le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo a Harry y sentía que su cabeza pesaba mil libras. Abrió un ojo inyectado en sangre y, después de ponerse las gafas en la cara, descubrió que la mancha oscura era Severus—¿Qué hora es? —Le pregunto gruesamente.

—Es hora de que veas a Poppy—Respondió Severus, con el ceño fruncido. Puso su mano en la frente de Harry, pero Harry se estremeció y se alejó casi de inmediato. Las líneas en la cara de Severus se profundizaron.

—Tu mano está fría—Se quejó Harry y se colocó las sábanas debajo de la barbilla. Se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sin cuidado a la mesita de noche. Le dolía usarlos, y no tenía intención de abandonar la cama hasta que la naturaleza o las circunstancias lo obligaran a hacerlo.

—No, estás ardiendo—Severus se puso de pie y miró a Harry por un momento—Pensándolo bien, le pediré que venga aquí—Cogió su varita y envió un _Patronus_ solicitando a Madame Pomfrey que bajara a las mazmorras. Una vez hecho esto, pasó unos minutos para hacer que Harry se sintiera cómodo y que él mismo estuviera presentable.

—Tiene gripe, Severus—Dijo Poppy quince minutos después—Dale media dosis de Poción pimentónica, no lastimará al bebé, pero absolutamente nada con corteza de sauce. Quiero verlo de nuevo antes de la cena e intenta que coma algo—Le dio una palmadita a Harry ligeramente en el hombro—Es normal resfriarse en esta etapa, pero no te aburriré con los detalles. Descansa un poco—.

La gripe de mago resultó ser el punto culminante de los días de Harry. Caminó con sus piernas temblorosas hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo, principalmente para disculparse de la práctica de Quidditch, aunque odiaba decepcionar a Ginny y comer algo caliente. Lamentó notar el vapor que venía de los oídos de varias personas que habían estado en la fiesta el día anterior.

—Es marzo—Dijo Hermione mientras se frotaba un pañuelo en la nariz—Todo el castillo parece estar más frío en el momento en que la nieve comienza a derretirse. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves horrible—Cogió su taza de té e inhaló el vapor.

—Mira quién habla—Observó Harry, girando la cabeza para evitar toser en su cara—Cansado. Pesadillas—Llenó una copa con su jugo de calabaza habitual y sirvió un poco de estofado en un tazón. Una copia de _El Profeta Dominical_ se encontraba a corta distancia, y la acercó para ver si había alguna fotografía de Severus que pudiera recortar y guardar.

Hojeó el periódico mientras comía, deslizando el ojo por cada página. Además de las columnas habituales que brindan consejos de limpieza y consejos de relación, había una sección completa dedicada a la recepción de ayer en el Ministerio. Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su pecho al ver una fotografía tras otra de sí mismo frunciendo el ceño desde las páginas de _El Profeta_ . Sin embargo, su gruñido se convirtió en un grito cuando se encontró con una toma desde cierta distancia—Estoy enorme—Dijo consternado.

Hermione estornudó y se limpió la nariz antes de mirar por encima del hombro para mirar por sí misma—Luces igual que siempre. Bueno, a excepción de las túnicas, por supuesto. Son mucho más bonitas que las escolares—.

—¿Así es como me veo siempre? —Dijo, horrorizado. Draco tenía razón; No había forma de confundir su forma con otra cosa. Le ardían las mejillas y deseó haber vuelto a las mazmorras.

Ron se unió a ellos en la mesa y frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Harry—Maldición, compañero. Te ves horrible—Dijo mientras se servía un emparedado—¿Hermione esta resfriada, verdad? —.

—Está dando vueltas—Dijo Harry con tristeza, mientras su yo fotográfico se deslizaba detrás de un mago regordete casi tan redondo como él era alto. Continuó mirando las páginas, algo animado cuando encontró una imagen encantadora de Severus hablando con uno de los miembros actuales del Wizengamot. Comenzó a rasgar la página, cuando Ron lo detuvo.

—Espera—Dijo Ron—¿Qué es esto? —Tocó un artículo en el reverso, y Harry pasó la página y leyó el titular:

**_Inefable encontrado muerto  
¿Asesinato en el Departamento de Misterios?_ **

— _El cuerpo del Inefable Achilles Becker, de 55 años, fue descubierto en la rotonda del Departamento de Misterios ayer por la tarde, luego de una recepción para los nuevos miembros del Wizengamot, que El Profeta cubrió anoche_ —Harry leyó en voz alta— _“La lengua y los globos oculares del caballero se eliminaron salvajemente”, declaró el investigador Farlow Findlater, “y había un gran charco de sangre rodeando el cuerpo. El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica no ha descartado el juego sucio”—_ Harry hizo una mueca, aliviado de que el artículo no había entrado en más detalle— _Cualquier persona con más información debe enviar un mensaje al Ministerio, al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica #7925_ —.

—¿No se descarta el juego sucio? —Dijo Ron con incredulidad—Es bueno saber que están al tanto de las cosas. Kingsley tiene un gran trabajo para él si eso es lo que pasa por investigación—.

—Esa es la persona con la que Severus habló ayer—Dijo Hermione en un susurro—Me pregunto si él lo sabe—.

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego tosió un poco—Tengo que decirle que pudo haber sido seguido ayer. ¡Maldición! Tenía miedo de algo como esto—Comió otro bocado de estofado, masticando cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, con el periódico en la mano. No estaba a más de la mitad del Gran Comedor cuando entraron dos Aurores con túnicas rojas.

Harry se congeló, su mano cayendo automáticamente a su varita. Miró hacia atrás, animado de ver a Ron y Hermione corriendo hacia él. El Gran Comedor estaba escasamente poblado, casi todos afuera disfrutando de la primera insinuación de la primavera; los que todavía estaban en el interior esperaban a que los efectos de la poción Pimentónica se desgastaran. Sin embargo, McGonagall y Wimple, el profesor de Transfiguración, estaban en la Mesa del Personal, y ese solo hecho alivió algo de la tensión de Harry.

—¿Harry Potter? —Exigió el más alto de los dos cuando se detuvo a no más de un brazo de distancia.

—No—Respondió Harry honestamente. Si no podían molestarse en dirigirse a él por su nombre propio, no se molestaría en ayudarlos—Discúlpame, por favor—Comenzó a empujar más allá de ellos, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, pero fue detenido antes de que pudiera dar más de un par de pasos.

—Sé que eres Harry Potter—Repitió el Auror con suspicacia—He visto tu foto en todos los periódicos. Te pareces a él—.

—Lo siento—Respondió Harry con una profunda tos cuando Ron y Hermione estuvieron hombro con hombro con él—Vamos. Vámonos—Dijo a sus amigos y dio otro paso adelante.

—Tenemos una orden de arresto para Harry Potter—Dijo el otro, sus ojos color avellana se clavaron en él—Lo detendremos y lo acompañaremos al Ministerio de Magia, donde será interrogado y encarcelado hasta que sepamos qué debemos hacer con usted—.

—¿Sobre qué cargo? —Exigió Hermione, sus ojos rojos bordearon con ira.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Espetó McGonagall. Harry se volvió y vio a la directora irrumpir por el pasillo entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en Hogwarts? —Agitó su varita y un gato plateado voló hacia las mazmorras.

Los Aurores intercambiaron una mirada que hablaba volúmenes; se suponía que esta había sido una misión directa. Ir a Hogwarts. Arrestar a Harry Potter. Traerlo al ministerio—Es así, profesor—Dijo el primero—Tenemos esta orden, y debemos traer al señor Potter de vuelta con nosotros—.

—Déjame ver tu orden—Ladró McGonagall. Extendió la mano y luego desplegó el pergamino cuando se lo entregó a regañadientes—Dice que debes arrestar a Harry Potter por el uso indebido de magia en un área restringida—Miró por encima de sus gafas, con los ojos enrojecidos—No hay Harry Potter en Hogwarts, así que te sugiero que regreses al Ministerio de inmediato—.

El más corto de los dos Aurores se desplomó repentinamente en el suelo y Harry saltó hacia atrás, asombrado. Antes de que el otro Auror pudiera darse la vuelta, él también se estaba cayendo, mirando fuera del hombro de Ron mientras giraba hacia el suelo.

—¡Severus! —Harry pasó por encima del más pequeño de los dos, su rostro se desvaneció de color cuando comenzó el shock.

—Contacta a Kingsley antes de que revivas a estos dos—Gruñó Severus—Dudo que sea su firma al final de esa orden. Es bueno que Fudge sea más tonto de lo que imaginamos, o no tendríamos una pierna en la que apoyarnos. Harry, pide santuario a Minerva. Hazlo ahora—.

—¿Hacer qué? —Aunque confundido acerca de lo que Severus le estaba exigiendo, Harry, sin embargo, se paró ante McGonagall. Le dirigió a Severus una mirada incierta, volvió a toser y luego dijo—Solicito santuario—.

McGonagall cortó hacia abajo con su varita—Yo, Minerva McGonagall, directora de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, te concedo un santuario—Y Harry estuvo momentáneamente encerrado en una brillante luz plateada—Ve a las mazmorras, Harry, y permanece allí hasta que Severus diga lo contrario—Su expresión se suavizó, y amplió su mirada para abarcar a Ron y Hermione—Pueden ir con él si lo desean—.

Ni Severus ni McGonagall le dijeron una palabra más, se ocuparon de llevar a los dos Aurores inconscientes a la oficina de la directora y Harry sabía que no debía quedarse—¿A qué se debió todo eso? —Preguntó cuando llegaron a la puerta de sus habitaciones.

—Santuario—Dijo Hermione—Es una vieja costumbre que se remonta a los días de Arturo y Merlín. Las personas en peligro de ser arrestadas ilegalmente debido a diferencias políticas pueden buscar asilo en castillos e iglesias. Hogwarts siempre ha sido un lugar de refugio, incluso del Ministerio. Fudge no puede tocarte aquí, aunque eso no significa que no intentará alejarte—.

—Pone un poco de dificultad en tus planes de compras—Dijo Ron con una sonrisa—Pero, por otro lado, hay Quidditch—.

Harry se desplomó en el sofá y se acurrucó. Su cabeza palpitaba, su pecho se sentía apretado y ahora estaba confinado en Hogwarts por quién sabía cuánto tiempo—Esto es casi suficiente para hacerme arrepentirme de haberme acostado con Severus la primera vez. Casi. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará? —.

Hermione se mordió el labio y arrugó la frente—Me imagino que hasta que Fudge te perdone—.

—No he hecho nada—Protestó Harry—Era un poco de magia salvaje, y ni siquiera era mía. Seguramente debe haber algo en la ley que me proteja de cosas así—.

—Honestamente no lo sé—Dijo Hermione, sus ojos oscuros brillaban repentinamente de una manera que hizo que Ron gimiera en voz alta—Pero apuesto a que puedo encontrar algo en la biblioteca—Se dirigió a la puerta, estornudó y murmuró algo sobre la enfermería antes de irse—Les dejare saber…—.

—Lo que descubras—Interrumpió Ron—Sí, lo sabemos. Supongo que te veré en la cena—.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se fue—¿No tienes práctica en un momento? —Harry preguntó una vez que la puerta se cerró.

—Sí, de hecho. No vas a venir, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido—No lo tomes de la manera equivocada, amigo, pero espero que no lo hagas. Sé que el quidditch es más importante que la vida, pero reconozco que mamá se volvería loca si se enterara de que estabas jugando con eso cuando te has enfermado, y como ella y papá están aquí cada maldito fin de semana, sería un milagro, de verdad, si ella no lo hiciera—.

—Si tu madre no me mata, Madame Pomfrey lo haría—Dijo Harry—Y entonces Severus me mataría de nuevo. Me imagino que para entonces ya no estaré vivo. Además, necesito contarle a Severus acerca de Becker. Es posible que también necesite reclamar un santuario—Él suspiró—¿Es demasiado esperar que Fudge sea atropellado por un hipogrifo enloquecido? ¿Comido por un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva? Tal vez Grawp pueda sentarse sobre él—.

—Es bueno saber que estás mirando el lado positivo de las cosas—Sonrió Ron—Tengo que correr. Ya sabes cómo es Ginny—.

—Gracias, Ron—Dijo Harry, su actitud tan seria que Ron se detuvo en seco—Has estado realmente bien con las cosas últimamente, y, bueno, gracias—.

Para su crédito, Ron no dijo nada más que “De nada”, antes de darle a Harry una sonrisa brillante y dirigirse al campo. Tener un amigo a su alrededor que ya no hacía muecas ante ningún signo de afecto entre él y Severus, que ya no ponía los ojos en blanco cuando mencionaba su relación, que ya no parpadeaba al verlo acurrucado al lado de Severus, significaba todo para Harry. La sonrisa de Ron solo confirmó que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Harry se despertó horas después de una siesta que no había tenido la intención, para encontrar a Severus acomodado en la silla frente al sofá, con sus largas piernas estiradas y apoyadas en una mesa baja, con los dedos entrelazados sobre su abdomen. Una taza de té estaba cerca, una revista de Pociones yacía boca abajo en su regazo y Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus debía haberlo estado viendo dormir. Sabía por su verano lleno de ansiedad, lo relajante que podía ser, sentarse en silencio y solo _estar_ por un rato.

—No quise quedarme dormido—Dijo Harry aturdido. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos antes de mirar a su alrededor en busca de sus gafas.

Severus ignoro su disculpa—Lo necesitabas—Todavía lo estaba mirando de forma extraña, y Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo y se preguntó si tenía babeo en la mejilla o algo más igualmente desagradable que le estropeara la cara—No creo que alguna vez te haya dicho lo absolutamente hermoso que te encuentro—Severus continuó con esa misma voz tranquila.

Harry no sabía qué hacer con eso. Severus no era de dar ningún tipo de cumplido, aunque había sorprendido a Harry con uno tan recientemente como el día anterior. Recordando la fotografía que había visto antes, se pasó la mano por el cuerpo distendido, deseando sentirse digno de ese sentimiento. No había nada remotamente hermoso en él.

>> No me hagas caso—Dijo Severus mientras la apertura se desvanecía. Cogió su revista y comenzó a leer.

—No. No, me gusta escucharlo—Dijo Harry con seriedad, esperando no haber pisoteado los sentimientos de Severus—Es solo que... vi una foto en _El Profeta_ y, Merlín, Severus, no tenía idea de que me veía así. Quiero decir, debería haberlo sabido, supongo, pero solo miro hacia abajo—.

Severus dejó su diario a un lado—Nunca entendí por qué los hombres encontraban a sus esposas tan atractivas cuando estaban embarazadas, pero en primer lugar, nunca entendí su atracción por las mujeres. Te he estado diciendo todo el tiempo que me parece fascinante, pero nunca esperé encontrarlo tan hermoso. No hay otra palabra para eso—.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, aunque podría haber sido porque su corazón se desbordaba—No tengo idea de lo que haría si encontraras esto repulsivo—Bostezó y se estiró, recordando de repente que tenía noticias que quería transmitir—¿Qué pasó con los Aurores? —.

Severus se movió al sofá y tiró de Harry hacia abajo, dejando que Harry usara su muslo como almohada para la cabeza—Después de administrar un poco de Veritaserum a los idiotas errantes, supimos que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica nunca expidió una orden de arresto. Minerva llamó a Kingsley y le enviamos a los dos Aurores a través del Flu, junto con la orden que intentaron ejecutar. Vino directamente de Fudge—Se detuvo por un momento, con expresión grave—Harry, Becker está muerto. Estaba...—.

—Lo sé—Interrumpió Harry—Estaba en _El Profeta_. Quería decirte cuando entraras, pero de alguna manera me dormí—.

—Es mi culpa—Dijo Severus con gravedad—Si no hubiera consultado con él ayer, todavía estaría vivo. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que me vigilarían—.

—¿Por qué valía la pena matarlo? —Preguntó Harry—Esto no puede ser todo por el bebé, ¿verdad? ¿Es hora de empezar a mirar el Wizengamot de nuevo? Oh, Hermione está mirando para ver si realmente hay una ley sobre el uso de la magia en áreas restringidas, o lo que sea por lo que querían arrestarme por hacer. Y para ver si hay alguna regla detrás de la que pueda esconderme—La boca de Severus se abrió—No lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Harry—Sé cómo trabajar en torno a las reglas—.

—Sí, es bastante Slytherin de tu parte—Dijo Severus secamente—Me interesará ver lo que Hermione descubra. No creo que el Wizengamot esté necesariamente detrás de nada, pero veo la mano de Fudge, cualquier cosa que “eso” sea. Él tiene todo el sigilo de un Minotauro herido. También me puse en contacto con Dominic en San Mungo. Deberíamos tener noticias de ellos en los próximos días—.

Pero pasaron unos días y no hubo noticias del Maestro de Pociones del hospital, por lo que Severus envió más lechuzas a San Mungo y también al Gremio de Pociones. Mientras tanto, los Aurores aparecían diariamente en Hogwarts para intentar interrogar a Harry sobre su magia accidental e interrogar a Severus sobre su paradero durante la recepción.

El único punto brillante en el mes fue el partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Harry y Severus se abrigaron y se dirigieron hacia el terreno de juego con el resto de la escuela, luego discutieron sobre dónde sentarse. Severus se negó categóricamente a sentarse en las gradas de Gryffindor y Harry se mostró igualmente firme en contra de sentarse en la Grada de los Maestros.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos en Slytherin? —Dijo Demelza—Podemos animar a quien queramos allí—Estaba deseando ver jugar a Ron, y como una Gryffindor no oficial, no sentía ningún reparo en alentarlos. Ella se metió las manos en la capa y levantó los hombros.

—Me puedo sentar con Astoria—Dijo Hermione—Y todos esperan que Harry se siente en Slytherin de todos modos—.

—¿Lo hacen? —Esta era una noticia para Harry, pero en retrospectiva no fue una gran sorpresa. Envolvió su bufanda de Gryffindor con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello y lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento sobre Demelza—Entonces deberíamos apresurarnos si queremos ver el inicio del partido—.

—Bien hecho, señorita Montague—Dijo Severus mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry—Diez puntos para Slytherin—Demelza sonrió. Se apresuraron a subir tan alto como pudieron y encontraron asientos cerca de la parte superior, pero Harry se quedó un momento, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un par de cabezas rubias que flanqueaban a un hombre alto, oscuro y cada vez más guapo.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Neville? —

—¿El trío de plata? —Preguntó Severus mientras él, también, escudriñaba a la multitud en busca de señales de ellos—No desde el desayuno—Frunció el ceño—No es como que Draco se pierda un partido de Quidditch—.

—Si crees eso—Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba junto a Severus—Entonces no estabas prestando atención. Ni siquiera jugaba en Sexto Año. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar una manera de dejar que los Mortífagos entraran el castillo—No había censura en la voz de Harry, ni juicio en su tono. Era la simple verdad, y que lo había dicho sin rencor era una afirmación de que había dejado atrás su pasado.

—Admito que tuve problemas más urgentes con los que lidiar—Respondió Severus. Presionó un beso contra la sien de Harry antes de moverse para encontrar una manera de sentarse con su mano apoyada en el costado de Harry—Pero no puedo recordar un caso en que los tres estuvieran ausentes—.

Harry frunció el ceño. Le dio un golpecito a Demelza en el hombro y se inclinó para gritar—¿Sabes dónde está Draco? —En su oreja. Sin embargo, no estaba claro si lo escuchó, ya que el equipo de Gryffindor estaba siendo presentado, y ella estaba demasiado ocupada gritando para que Ron y Ginny respondieran.

>> ¿Sabes dónde está Draco? —Gritó de nuevo, enunciando cada palabra con claridad.

Las presentaciones de los jugadores se estaban reduciendo, Madame Hooch lanzó la Snitch, y el partido estaba en camino a un aplauso tumultuoso. Era obvio desde el principio que Falconner iba a tener dificultades para atrapar cualquier cosa, y Harry deseaba, deseaba, deseaba poder jugar.

—Está en Londres—Gritó Demelza antes de gritar fuertemente en su oído. Ron acababa de hacer una salvada.

—¿Londres? —Harry le preguntó a Severus, con los ojos muy abiertos—No crees que Neville y Luna estén con él, ¿verdad? —.

—Es posible—Dijo Severus—Si no es probable. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto desde aquí—Se acomodaron y vieron cómo el partido se prolongaba una y otra vez. Gryffindor hizo un trabajo magistral al hacer que la Quaffle atravesara los aros, pero Falconner se alejó demasiado fácilmente de la Snitch para atraparla, y Hufflepuff finalmente logró derrotar a Gryffindor 180-140.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, a Harry se le ocurrió que Severus había sido casi demostrativo esa tarde. Había sido considerado, atento y amable, sin rastro de su anterior amargura o crueldad para estropear el día. Para un hombre que una vez había declarado que no se sentía cómodo mostrando afecto, había sido libre con toques suaves y alguna que otra caricia suave, y a Harry se le recordó cuán profundas eran las emociones de Severus.

Harry se demoró un poco en el Vestíbulo de Entrada, esperando que Ron y los demás regresaran del campo—Pérdida dura, Gin—Dijo cuando se arrastraron por la puerta—Veré sobre trabajar con Falconner antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, pero aún estamos en esto. No lo olvides—.

—Lo sé—Contestó Ginny mientras el equipo de Hufflepuff irrumpía por la puerta con estridentes gritos. Fueron rodeados y escoltados rápidamente al sótano para lo que Harry sabía que sería una fiesta de victoria salvaje—Pero deseo que no hayas prometido esperar hasta que el bebé nazca para volar otra vez. Te necesitamos, Harry—Dijo con vehemencia.

—No puedo tener otro partido como el que tuve contra Slytherin—Dijo Harry—No es justo para nadie, ni siquiera para mí. Sin embargo, Ron hizo un gran trabajo como Guardián, y los Bateadores casi evitan que Summerby atrape a la Snitch. Todavía puedes ganar la Copa—.

—No te preocupes, Ginny—Dijo Ron, acercándose detrás de ellos y deslizando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry—Ella todavía está enojada por tu trato con Severus. Aunque es un partido difícil. ¿Vas a subir a la Torre para la fiesta posterior al partido? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, esperaba que supieras dónde está Neville—.

Ron dejó caer su brazo y le dio a Harry una mirada dura—¿Qué quieres decir con saber dónde está Neville? ¿No vio el partido contigo? —Sus ojos se estrecharon—Hablando de eso, ¿por qué estaban todos en las gradas de Slytherin? —.

Harry le dio a Ron una sonrisa tímida—Cosa rara, eso. Todos caminamos juntos hacia el campo de juego, pero no pudimos averiguar dónde sentarnos. Severus quería sentarse en la Grada de los Maestros, pero eso no iba a pasar, y él no se sentaría en la Grada de Gryffindor. Pero ya que teníamos algunos Slytherins con nosotros ...—Se encogió de hombros—Funcionó. Pero…—Continuó—Demelza dijo que Draco fue a Londres, y creemos que Neville y Luna podrían estar con él, y esperaba que supieras algo—.

—Nada, amigo—Dijo Ron, quien parecía tan perplejo como Harry—Sin embargo, preguntaré en la sala común y te avisaré si escucho algo. ¿Estás cenando en tu habitación o en el Gran Comedor? —.

—Gran Comedor, creo—Dijo Harry—McGonagall se está volviendo un poco tiesa con Severus desde que nos hemos estado perdiendo muchas comidas últimamente. Es el Subdirector, después de todo—.

—Una gran familia feliz—Dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa. Se fueron por caminos separados, Ron a la Torre, Harry a las mazmorras, ya no oscuras y amenazadoras, sino cálidas y reconfortantes. Hogar.

En su camino de regreso al Gran Comedor, Harry se encontró con Neville y Luna a través de las grandes puertas de roble que conducían a la Entrada. Neville se estaba riendo de algo que Luna había dicho y la miraba con tal cariño que incluso Harry se sintió abrumado por eso—¿Dónde han estado? —Exclamó al verlos—Nos preocupamos cuando no los vimos en el partido de hoy—.

Neville y Luna intercambiaron una mirada que hablaba volúmenes. ¿Harry estaba preocupado por ellos? —Estábamos en San Mungo—Dijo Neville, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luna—¿Recuerdas esa pelea en defensa? —.

—¿Ese ejercicio de vinculación? Es bastante difícil de olvidar, dado que Williamson terminó en la Enfermería—Un recuerdo bailaba alrededor del borde del cerebro de Harry, pero él no podía agarrarlo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró expectante a Neville, pero Luna habló primero.

—Voy a la Torre para conseguir esos cristales. Harry está un poco mejor ahora, pero todavía está un poco torpe—Dijo en su tono vago habitual—No comas demasiado en la cena, Harry. Puedes marearte después, pero todo estará bien al final—.

Neville no pestañeó. En cambio, le dio a Luna un rápido beso—Estaremos en la mesa de Gryffindor—Sus ojos la siguieron mientras ella subía las escaleras de mármol, y él tenía una sonrisa que Harry rara vez veía en su rostro. Se sonrojó un poco al encontrar a Harry mirándolo y se encogió de hombros—Ella es increíble—Dijo y se dirigió a cenar.

El techo sobre ellos era de un azul profundo con líneas de oro y rosa brillante brillando a lo largo del borde oeste, y Harry recordó el día en que lo habían encantado, el amor que había derramado en su hechizo y se rió de su sentimentalismo. Las velas flotaban en lo alto, y por un momento, todo parecía normal. Entonces el bebé pateaba y él se reía. Lo normal era algo que pasaba en los libros.

—Nada, nada—Dijo en respuesta a la extraña mirada de Neville.

Se unieron a su grupo de amigos, Neville sosteniendo el brazo de Harry mientras caminaba sobre el banco para sentarse—Es más difícil cuando no puedes ver tus pies—Explicó mientras se sentaba. Era lo suficientemente grande ahora para que moverse se sintiera incómodo, y siempre eran las pequeñas cosas las que lo tomaban por sorpresa.

La comida apareció, y cuando Harry comenzó a llenar su plato, con la advertencia de Luna aún en mente, Neville explicó dónde habían estado—¿Recuerdas que Draco tenía una costilla adolorida que Madame Pomfrey no pudo arreglar? —Dijo mientras servía más comida de la que Harry podía comer en una semana—El sanador de San Mungo dijo que tiene alguna enfermedad muggle—.

—Eso no debe haber ido bien—Dijo Hermione con un poco de acritud mientras servía las coles de Bruselas en su plato—Está mucho mejor ahora, pero todavía está allí. Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo. Es la forma en que lo criaron—Levantó la vista para encontrarse en el centro de atención y se sonrojó—Continua—Instó ella.

—Odiaba a los Malfoy tanto como tú—Dijo Neville en voz baja—Pero han trabajado duro desde la guerra. Te habrías sorprendido al ver que la Abuela, Lucius y Xenophilius se llevaban tan bien, pero esto se supone que se trata de Draco. Desaparecieron tres de sus costillas hoy, la mala y las de ambos lados, solo para estar seguros. Está tomando Crece-huesos hoy y esta noche para volver a crecerlas—.

Harry se estremeció, y su simpatía por Draco saltó a la estratosfera—Cosas viles—Remarcó.

—¿Estará bien? —Preguntó Ginny—Es un buen buscador, y pronto habrá un partido—.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? —Preguntó Ron entre mordidas. Habían estado en la mesa por cinco minutos y ya estaba a mitad de la comida—Podríamos haberlo visitado después del partido—.

Neville pareció sorprendido, incluso un poco agradecido, al encontrarse atormentado con preguntas sobre Draco—Los sanadores dicen que se recuperará por completo, pero tendrá que regresar regularmente para realizarse escaneos por si acaso. Volverá al campo para el próximo partido—Miró a cada uno de ellos a su vez—Sin embargo, no digan nada al respecto. Dejen que él se los diga o no. A él no le gusta parecer débil—.

—¿Cuándo va a estar de vuelta? —Preguntó Harry. Él sonrió cuando Luna se deslizó junto a Neville, pero su sonrisa vaciló cuando ella colocó los cristales en la mesa cerca de su plato. No tenía idea de lo que ella quería hacer con ellos o por qué pensaba que los necesitaba, pero él sabía que no debía dedicar tiempo a pensar en ello. Ella le diría o no.

La mirada de Luna recorrió el Gran Comedor, su expresión algo vacía. Prestó poca atención mientras se servía comida, y Harry se preguntó si sabía lo que estaba comiendo, o si eso le importaba—Los sanadores esperan que salga mañana—Dijo—Debería haber terminado su brazalete de fresno negro para entonces. Neville y yo iremos a traerlo de vuelta, y se lo pondré sobre él—.

Hermione parpadeó, y Harry sabía que quería decir algo malicioso, pero a su intelecto nunca le había ido bien contra el intuitivo dominio de la magia de Luna. Peor aún, el historial de Luna era casi perfecto. La mayor diferencia entre ellas era que Luna confiaba completamente en sus instintos y Hermione no confiaba en los suyos en absoluto.

—¿Como fue el partido? —Preguntó Neville y la conversación se dirigió al Quidditch, algo por lo que Harry estaba muy agradecido. Si le dieran media oportunidad, Hermione los guiaría en dirección a los EXTASIS, y ese era un tema del que preferiría evitar hablar.

Cuando Ron y Ginny comenzaron a hablar sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de Falconner como Buscador, Neville se inclinó y le susurró a Harry—Necesito hablar contigo y Severus después de la cena. ¿Podemos bajar? —.

—Por supuesto—Respondió Harry automáticamente—No necesitas esperar para ser invitado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —.

Neville estudió a Severus por un momento antes de volver su atención a Harry—Si quieres hablar de alguien que ha cambiado... No puedo creer que Severus sea el mismo hombre que nos enseñó Pociones. No se parece en nada al bastardo que conocíamos y aborrecíamos. Has hecho un milagro, Harry—.

—¿Yo? No he hecho nada—Protestó Harry. Miró a la Mesa del Personal, su expresión suave—Es todo él, Neville. Es quien debería haber sido siempre. Quién podría haber sido si Voldemort nunca hubiera sucedido. Es extraordinario por derecho propio, y me emociona todos los días que la gente esté empezando a ver eso—.

Harry regresó a las mazmorras en medio de una multitud, feliz de escucharlos charlando y bromeando, tal como lo habían hecho en el pasado. Casi un año después, empezaba a sentirse como si la guerra hubiera terminado realmente. Sabía que aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero las heridas se estaban curando y la gente empezaba a mirar hacia adelante en lugar de quedarse atascada en el pasado.

Cuando Severus llegó, Harry y sus amigos estaban diseccionando el partido de hoy con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y tazas de té. Harry comenzó a levantarse, pero Severus lo impidió—¿Hay algo más que pueda conseguir para alguien? —Preguntó mientras se quitaba la túnica de enseñanza y la colgaba.

—Siéntate, Severus, lo conseguiré—Dijo Hermione mientras alcanzaba la tetera—Harry tiene noticias—Se dirigió hacia la cocina cuando Harry se movió de la esquina del sofá para que Severus pudiera tomar el lugar. Prefiere acurrucarse contra Severus que pretender estar cómodo donde estaba.

—No es realmente mi noticia—Dijo Harry—Es más de Neville, pero Draco tiene algo mal con sus costillas y San Mungo las está arreglando—.

—Estará bien, Severus—Dijo Neville rápidamente para contrarrestar la alarma que apareció en los ojos de Severus—Pero necesito darte esto—Neville metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de pergamino ligeramente arrugado, casi del tamaño del Mapa del Merodeador, que Luna le entregó.

—Mientras los curanderos trabajaban en Draco, Lucius me llevó al laboratorio de pociones y me presentó al Maestro Janda—Neville le dio a Severus una larga mirada—Ninguna de tus cartas le llegó, y el departamento nunca recibió las consultas del Gremio de Pociones, tampoco. Pero él y Lucius regresaron, y yo le dije lo que necesitabas. Él me dio eso—.

Neville pareció preocupado por un momento—Lo leí. Aunque no sé realmente qué es un formulario, la receta es parte de él. No hay poleo, Severus. No hay ruda. No hay cohosh azul, artemisa o cornezuelo—Los ojos de Neville brillaron—¿Encontraste alguna evidencia de maderas duras en lo que Draco y Hermione y tú examinaron? —Preguntó mientras lo hacía flotar sobre la mesa.

Severus tomó el trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leer, con los ojos entusiastas, y después de unos minutos se hizo evidente que había olvidado que Neville le había hecho una pregunta. El té que Hermione le sirvió estaba enfriándose en la mesa, pero Severus nunca levantó la vista.

Cuando Severus no respondió, Hermione completó las piezas faltantes—Encontramos evidencia de cereza. Pensamos que era para condimentar. Como el sorgo—.

—¿Alguien me dirá qué es un formulario? —Preguntó Ron.

Hermione asintió—Sabes lo que es una receta, por supuesto—Ella se sonrojó al ver la ceja arqueada de Ron—El formulario explica para qué se usa una poción, a quién debe administrarse, enumera todos los efectos secundarios conocidos y proporciona todas las advertencias, como no dársela a alguien alérgico a las nueces, por ejemplo. Ah, y le dice a los Sanadores no dárselo a alguien que tome otras pociones—.

—¿Quieres decir como no mezclar Sueño Sin Sueños y Poción Balbuceante? —Preguntó Harry. Esas dos pociones juntas tenían el desagradable hábito de convertir al bebedor en un entretenido tono lila y hacer que cantaran mientras dormían.

—Necesitamos otra muestra—Dijo Severus, frunciendo el ceño—Preferiblemente una directamente de sus almacenes—.

—¡Oh! ¡Tenemos una! —Luna rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, vaciándolos de trenzas de cuerdas, plumas, pequeñas piedras, hojas cortas y puntiagudas y lo que parecían ser uñas de alguna bestia u otra—Aquí está—

Hermione se lo quitó de la mano y se dirigió inmediatamente al laboratorio. Severus se tomó un momento para que Harry se acomodara de nuevo antes de correr también. Harry sabía que tendría suerte de ver a Severus otra vez antes de quedarse dormido.

—Bueno, los hemos perdido por la noche. Por lo menos no necesito poner excusas para él—Dijo, sofocando un suspiro abatido. Se giró para ponerse cómodo y miró a Luna—Ahora, sobre esos cristales...—.


	19. ¿Qué Es Un Poco De Romper Y Entrar Entre Amigos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Draco regresó a Hogwarts al día siguiente, tal como Neville y Luna dijeron que lo haría, y estaba furioso al descubrir que Severus y Hermione habían comenzado a analizar la nueva muestra que Luna había traído consigo sin él—¿No pudieron esperar un día entero? —Silbó mientras encendía una llama debajo de uno de los altos cilindros de vidrio.

—El tiempo es esencial, Draco—Respondió Severus—La elección de Fudge ha alterado el tablero, y parece que hay nuevas piezas en juego. En lugar de tomarse el tiempo para poner otra trampa, el Ministerio ha elegido participar en un ataque frontal. Necesitamos entender la razón detrás del asesinato de Becker y por qué el Wizengamot está decidido a tener a Harry bajo custodia. Hermione, por favor saca tus notas. Necesitamos repetir cada paso con precisión y notar cualquier diferencia entre las dos pociones—.

Severus rara vez se había sentido tan asediado como lo hacía ahora. Además de las intrusiones diarias del Ministerio, ¿el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes realmente necesitaba la opinión de Harry sobre el último modelo de Firebolt? Una partera de San Mungo había aparecido esa mañana sin ser invitada por Harry o Poppy. Harry había rechazado la oferta de visitar las suites de parto en el hospital, dejando en claro que tenía la intención de tener al bebé en Hogwarts.

El Cuerpo de Aurores tampoco había guardado silencio. A pesar de su intento anterior de arrestar a Harry con una orden ilegal, habían regresado para intentar preguntarle sobre todos los casos de magia salvaje que habían ocurrido desde principios de septiembre. Severus se sintió aliviado de que Minerva le hubiera concedido a Harry un santuario, lo que le permitía el derecho de negarse a hablar con los Aurores.

Severus, también, estaba bajo investigación; como la última persona en ver a Becker con vida, había sabido que lo sería. Incluso después de que les dio un registro de sus recuerdos de Pensadero, los investigadores del caso todavía encontraron razones para viajar a Hogwarts para hacerle preguntas. Curiosamente, los interrogatorios cortos siempre ocurrían en la noche cuando él y Harry estaban instalados en sus habitaciones.

Al menos Severus tenía la nueva muestra para trabajar y el formulario para analizar. Eso mantendría a los Aurores a raya, ya que realmente estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar con ellos. No solo necesitaba supervisar a Draco y Hermione mientras trabajaban en la nueva muestra, sino que también tenía que ensamblar y preparar los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la base requerida por el formulario. Aunque no tenía una cepa viva del virus de la Garganta de Arpía con la que trabajar, sería trabajo de un momento adquirir una cepa viva del virus que causaba la Gripe Mágica. Eso produciría una poción lo suficientemente similar para compararla con la que estaba administrando San Mungo.

Severus envió a sus dos asistentes de regreso a sus dormitorios después de un largo día dedicado a hacer calderos burbujeantes y cilindros humeantes, con la promesa de que se reunirían todas las noches a las ocho para continuar con su trabajo. Aunque Hermione estaba preocupada por sus próximos exámenes, Severus estaba seguro de que no ganaría nada más bajo que un Supera Las Expectativas en cada uno de ellos. Si cualquiera de ellos lograba algo menos que un Extraordinario en su examen de pociones, él les daría tutoría personalmente hasta que lo lograran.

Draco voló hacia una victoria de Slytherin sobre Ravenclaw en una mañana clara y brillante a principios de abril, pero momentos después de atrapar la Snitch, estaba de vuelta en el laboratorio preparando su equipo.

—Me encanta que nuestras habitaciones estén tan ocupadas como King's Cross—Gruñó Harry mientras seguía a Ron y Demelza a través de la puerta—Siéntanse como en casa—Dijo bruscamente e hizo una mueca ante su tono. Suspiró y se masajeó una punzada aguda justo por encima de la pelvis, sosteniendo la pared para sostenerse—Sólo estoy de mal humor—Dijo, rechazando la oferta de asistencia de Ginny—En serio, sírvanse cualquier cosa. Estaré en el estudio—.

Severus siguió a Harry, preocupado por el borde que escuchó en la voz de Harry—¿Hay algo que pueda traerte? —Preguntó después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos—¿Hay algo que necesites? —.

—Necesito que me dejen solo—Espetó Harry—Hoy duele todo, y ya sé que soy horrible estar cerca. Juega con tus pociones y resuelve tu pequeño misterio. Necesito leer para Transfiguración, y solo quiero que me dejen solo—Respiró hondo y se tensó visiblemente durante unos segundos antes de dejar de respirar—Lo siento, Severus. Trataré de no morder tu cabeza—.

Severus estaba dividido entre asegurarse de que Harry estaba teniendo un mal día y huir antes de que pudiera empeorarlo, pero había una corriente de desesperación en la voz de Harry que no podía ignorar. Acercándose con cautela, Severus abrió sus brazos y dejó el asunto de entrar en ellos a su esposo.

Harry dio un paso adelante y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Severus. Temblando, permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que Severus temía que Harry llorara—Estoy listo para terminar—Murmuró—Se siente como si hubiera estado embarazado desde siempre y no puedo soportarlo más—Dijo con voz ronca.

—Es sólo por un mes más—Dijo Severus.

—Sí, genial—Harry se apartó y se sentó en su escritorio—Vuelve a tu laboratorio. ¿Por favor? Estoy a punto de hechizarte o comenzar a tirar cosas. Oh, y haz que Ron esconda mi escoba. Sé que lo prometí, y soy consciente de que es probable que me rompa el cuello si intento volar la maldita cosa, pero quiero dejar de ser yo por un tiempo y volar es la mejor manera de hacerlo—.

Severus se fue sin otra palabra. Ron no estaba en el salón cuando salió a entregar el mensaje, así que lo dejó con Neville antes de volver al trabajo. Draco y Hermione estaban terminando su análisis hoy, y él estaba revisando la tercera poción que había preparado de acuerdo con el formulario.

El tercer intento no fue mejor que los dos primeros. Severus levantó el matraz y lo comparó con la muestra de referencia. Era casi la misma consistencia, pero la claridad era diferente y el color no era ni remotamente el mismo. Pensó que había eliminado el virus como la razón de la diferencia de tono, pero una nueva duda lo asaltó. Sus tres pociones eran magenta brillante, pero la de San Mungo era de color rojo oscuro.

Arrojó el frasco contra la pared, disfrutando de un salvaje placer al verlo explotar, una poción magenta rezumando por la pared como si se burlara de él. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa de trabajo y agachó la cabeza, derrotado por el momento. Consideró por un momento que las muestras habían sido manipuladas, pero descartó esa teoría por absurda. Los sellos estaban intactos y él estaba demasiado familiarizado con sus procesos de elaboración para entretener el pensamiento con seriedad.

—Estará bien, Severus—Dijo Hermione mientras Draco desaparecía el desastre sin una palabra—A pesar de lo que el Maestro Janda le dijo a Neville, este no debe ser el formulario que usa San Mungo. La buena noticia es que la poción que Luna nos dio combinada es casi exactamente la que envió Becker. La única diferencia que encontramos fue rastros de manzana en lugar de cereza. aunque podría ser una cuestión de sabor, como Molly pensó—.

—¿Pero, qué es esto? —Dijo Draco—Becker dijo que era una vacuna para Garganta de Arpía, que es lo que Janda le dio a Luna. Si te diera la poción real, ¿por qué no te dio el formulario? —.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y Severus lanzó un encanto apresurado pero poderoso contra la intrusión. Neville rebotó contra él y fue arrojado de nuevo a la cocina. Reapareció en la puerta un momento después, frotándose la nuca. Draco miró a Severus.

—No me disculpo—Gruñó Severus—Harry no puede entrar aquí, no con esta poción fuera. No necesito decirle a ninguno de ustedes lo que el cornezuelo o el cohosh azul podrían hacerle si él entrara en contacto con ellos—.

—Escuchamos un choque y queríamos asegurarnos de que todos estuvieran bien—Dijo Neville desde su lado de la barricada. Observó a Draco con cuidado, y Severus sintió una punzada de culpa, sabiendo que él habría hecho un agujero en la pared para llegar a Harry si hubiera pensado que Harry estaba en peligro. Tuvo la suerte de que Neville estaba hecho de cosas más duras.

—Lo que escuchaste fue mi frustración—Dijo Severus—No puedo replicar la poción de esta receta. No se parecen en nada. Se corresponden hasta el punto donde se establece el encanto de estasis, pero al final del tiempo prescrito, mi poción no se ha vuelto de color rojo oscuro, ni hay ninguna evidencia de ingredientes anticonceptivos—.

Canceló el hechizo protector y permitió que Neville entrara, levantándolo de nuevo tras él—Debe ser algo inherente al virus. Hermione, ¿hiciste alguna investigación sobre la naturaleza del virus? Debo admitir que he sido negligente al no haber consultado mis revistas sobre la poción—.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron fijamente por un momento, y Severus asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Comenzaron a limpiar sin decir una palabra, y una vez que el laboratorio volvió a estar en perfecto orden, Severus se aventuró a regresar al estudio mientras los demás regresaban a la sala.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente cuando Severus entró—Vienes a comprobarme, ¿verdad? —Gruñó, inclinando la silla hacia atrás sobre dos patas mientras miraba hacia arriba. Parecía agotado, y arrojó su pluma a su gruesa pila de notas cuando las patas delanteras de la silla cayeron al suelo. Apoyó los codos en la superficie del escritorio y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

Severus se arriesgó a elevar el nivel de luz unos pocos grados y se dirigió a su colección de revistas de pociones—Tengo trabajo que hacer, Harry—Dijo con frialdad. Se dio la vuelta antes de que Harry pudiera ver la profunda preocupación en sus ojos, no deseando hacer o decir algo que pudiera provocar el temperamento de Harry. Sacó un índice del estante y comenzó a hojearlo.

Estaba bajando un cuarto volumen cuando las luces emitieron un destello cegador y el estudio cayó en una oscuridad negra como el tono. Escuchó un suave—No fui yo—Mientras buscaba a tientas su varita— _Lumos_ —Las lámparas volvieron a encenderse, se apagaron y luego lograron obtener suficiente luz para que Severus pudiera distinguir los rasgos de Harry en la penumbra. Tal vez solo era un truco de la escasa luz, pero los ojos de Harry parecían estar nadando.

—¿Te… te importaría hablar un poco? —Vino una voz cansada.

Severus se sentó en su escritorio y juntó sus dedos—¿Hay algo en particular que quisieras discutir? —Respondió tranquilamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Levantó los dedos y se frotó las sienes—En realidad no. Solo quiero escuchar tu voz—Su mano se movió hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, y giró la cabeza como si intentara aliviar un dolor entre sus hombros.

—Harry, déjame llevarte a la cama. Podemos hablar allí—El mal día de Harry parecía peor de lo que Severus había sospechado, y sintió una profunda compulsión por cuidarlo—Pediremos a los demás que se vayan, y puedes relajarte. Hermione y Draco pueden llevar a cabo la reunión en mi lugar, y Minerva estará feliz de ser la anfitriona—.

—Me olvidé de la reunión—Gimió Harry.

—La Orden sobrevivirá una noche sin ti—Respondió Severus. Rechazó las revistas que planeaba revisar, se las guardó en el bolsillo y luego rodeó los escritorios para ayudar a Harry a levantarse—¿Has comido desde el partido? —.

Harry dio un paso adelante, se congeló e inhaló con los dientes apretados. Después de un momento, él negó con la cabeza—No, no he tenido hambre—Se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás antes de dar un paso decidido hacia adelante.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —.

—Nada—Respondió un poco sin aliento—Madame Pomfrey dijo que esperaba esto. Es normal, y está bien. También es irritante y un poco doloroso—Harry tomó otra respiración profunda, y Severus sintió que la tensión de Harry se relajaba. No tenía idea de cómo él o Harry iban a sobrevivir otro mes más de esto.

Severus apenas se dio cuenta de que sus habitaciones estaban vacías cuando movió a Harry del estudio a su habitación. No se preguntaba a dónde habían ido todos ni se preocupaba por si volverían—¿Te gustaría un baño caliente o preferirías recostarte? —Preguntó mientras ayudaba a Harry a quitarse los zapatos. Harry se negó categóricamente a usar la magia para atar o desatar sus cordones, no después de haber logrado unirlos una vez.

—Quiero estar donde estés—Dijo Harry—Sé que he sido un imbécil hoy—Dijo vacilante—No quiero serlo. Escucho las palabras que salen de mi boca, y son suficientes para hacerme temblar. No sé de dónde viene, Severus—.

—Poppy ha sido una verdadera fuente de información. No lo tomo como algo personal—Dijo Severus mientras retiraba las túnicas de Harry. Se quitó los pantalones, separo la ropa para lavar y guardó los zapatos—¿Baño o cama? —Cuando Harry miró confundido entre la cama y la puerta del baño, Severus se hizo cargo del asunto—Baño—Colocó todo lo que pensó que necesitaría, comenzó a correr el agua y convocó un libro que escondió debajo de su brazo.

Guió a un Harry pasivo a la bañera y lo ayudó a entrar en las cálidas y relajantes aguas. No fue un escenario ambientado para la seducción. El agua no estaba humeante. No había velas rondando por allí evocando una luz romántica. El baño estaba completamente desprovisto de flores. La bañera no tenía el encanto de convertirse en el tamaño de un gran estanque o de un pequeño lago. No había nada en el agua que no fuera Harry.

Severus se arrodilló en el suelo detrás de la cabeza de Harry. Sus largos dedos cardaron el cabello negro de Harry, sus uñas rasguñando ligeramente la cabeza de su esposo—Cierra los ojos—Murmuró—Deseabas escuchar mi voz—Continuó masajeando el cuero cabelludo y las sienes de Harry mientras le contaba a Harry lo que Draco y Hermione habían averiguado en el laboratorio. Ni en mil años, podrían tomarse las palabras de Severus como nada dulce.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy tan interesado en esa poción como lo estoy en la sociedad de elfos domésticos de Hermione—Dijo Harry perezosamente—Sé que debería estarlo—Observó cómo su vientre se ondulaba con el movimiento del bebé—Sé que cuando lo descubras, sabremos lo que pasó, pero no va a cambiar nada—.

—No lo sabemos—Señaló Severus—¿Estás lo suficientemente cálido? —.

—Sí, gracias. Esta fue una buena idea—Harry se movió un poco y soltó un sonido de satisfacción—Lo que quiero decir es que incluso si lo descubres, estaré embarazado o tendremos un hijo que estamos tratando de averiguar cómo cuidar—.

Severus movió sus manos debajo de los omóplatos de Harry y trabajó los nudos de los músculos firmes—¿Has pensado en los nombres? No preguntaría, pero...—.

Harry se incorporó bruscamente y se giró para mirar a Severus, salpicando agua por un lado de la bañera—¿No preguntarás por nombres? ¿No me _preguntarás_ por nombres? —Su rostro se oscureció cuando un destello de ira surgió de la nada—¿Se supone que debo hacer esto por mi cuenta? ¿Es por eso por lo que no hemos hablado de nombres, o si pensamos que será una niña o un niño, o si deberíamos preocuparnos de qué color es la guardería? Porque de alguna manera ¿Tienes en tu cabeza que esto no es asunto tuyo? —.

Severus agarró el brazo de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo tan estúpido como intentar salir del baño y alejarse—Eres un idiota—Dijo bruscamente, sus ojos brillando. Golpeado por la evaluación de Harry, ya no le preocupaba provocar las emociones mercuriales de Harry—No hemos tenido esas conversaciones solo porque ninguno de los dos lo ha mencionado—Se inclinó sobre el borde de la tina hasta que fueron globo ocular frente a globo ocular enojado—¿Por qué no me has preguntado? —.

Severus se sentó a esperar, arqueó una ceja expectante, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de Harry hasta que los ojos verdes se deslizaron y Harry bajó la mirada—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la Madriguera para contarle esto a Arthur y Molly? ¿Y hubo un momento en que se hizo real? —Harry se hundió de nuevo en la bañera—¿Puedes hacerlo un poco más caliente? —.

Un golpe de la varita de Severus y se hizo—¿Mejor? —.

—Sí, mucho—Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó contra el borde de la bañera—Gracias—.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver ese momento con seleccionar un nombre? —Preguntó Severus mientras trataba de hacer que Harry se sintiera más cómodo. Sus dedos se desvanecieron en el cabello de Harry otra vez—¿O en realidad estás creando una guardería? Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, Harry, pero es un poco espartano en este momento. Tenemos una cuna. Eso es todo. No camita. No hay ropa. Ni siquiera una alfombra—.

—Si me hubieras dejado hablar—Se quejó Harry—Podría decirte—Su expresión se volvió distante, y entrecerró los ojos automáticamente para enfocar algo que ni siquiera estaba allí—A veces es más fácil no pensar en lo diferente que será todo. No pienso en esto—Asomó su abdomen—Por mucho que la gente piense que lo hago. Solo estoy tratando de encajar en mi piel lo mejor que puedo y sigo con todo lo demás—.

>> Pero todo cambiará cuando comencemos a prepararnos. Ya no podré ocultarme más—Harry giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Severus—Se acerca, lo sé, pero sigo diciéndome que hay tiempo, y no lo hay. Algunas semanas, tal vez. Menos de un mes. Y hay tanto que necesitamos. Botellas y pañales. Una cuna y un armario. . Mantas y cochecitos. Bolsas de cambio. Tan pronto como comencemos a prepararnos, es real. Y ahí es cuando se convierte en algo grandioso y enorme, pero si digo en voz alta que tengo tanto miedo de tener este bebé como de Voldemort, entonces me mirarán como si estuviera loco—.

—Nadie que conozca va a pensar que te has vuelto loco, y el resto no importa—Dijo Severus, ligeramente irritado consigo mismo al descubrir que inadvertidamente había fomentado la ceguera voluntaria de Harry—Pero, ya sea que estés listo o no, hay cosas por las que debemos ocuparnos. ¿Prefieres involucrarte en las decisiones que, por necesidad, deben tomarse? ¿O debo dejar todo el asunto a Molly? —.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe—No lo harías—Suspiró.

—Todo lo que necesita es una señal de que hemos abdicado. Si no decidimos nada más allá de un color dominante para la habitación, consideraré el día como un éxito—.

Severus miró con diversión mientras la mirada de Harry se volvía especulativa, como si estuviera considerando si probar los límites a los que Severus estaba preparado para ir—Soy…—Dijo Severus—Bastante parcial al amarillo—.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cómicamente—¿Quieres que la guardería se amarilla? No habrá amarillo en ninguna parte aquí—.

 _“Ajá”_ , pensó Severus, algo complacido de descubrir que Harry tenía una preferencia—¿Tienes otro color en mente? —Se movió al lado de la bañera para poder ver mejor los cambios en la expresión de Harry mientras pensaba en ello.

Harry pareció perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento—No quiero un color asociado con una casa. El Sombrero Seleccionador ya nos dijo que estaría en Slytherin, y tendré siete años de verde que esperar. ¿Podemos simplemente hacer las paredes en blanco? —.

—¿Y el resto? —.

—¿Qué pasa con el púrpura? Podemos usar cualquier cosa desde lila y lavanda hasta ese color púrpura muy oscuro—.

Fue un alivio saber que Harry tenía una opinión, incluso si se trataba de algo tan mundano como los pedazos que decorarían la habitación del bebé—Púrpura es—Severus se detuvo por un momento y se lamió los labios en un gesto nervioso que pensó bien detrás de él—Me dicen que no es raro tener sueños con el niño cuando uno está esperando. Has tenido…—.

—¿Sí he soñado con el bebé? —Harry interrumpió. Tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y dejó que goteara sobre su estómago—Sí, un par de veces. Por lo general estoy rescatándolo—Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Severus—Reconozco que sé por qué te volviste loco cuando tuviste que vigilarme. No estoy seguro de cómo voy a sobrevivir criando a un niño con mi cordura intacta—.

—Es mi profunda esperanza—Dijo Severus con atención—Que nuestros hijos no sean cazados por ningún tipo de Señor Oscuro o Ministerio. Es mi ferviente deseo el que su infancia transcurra sin incidentes, y que no ocurra nada profundo o devastador durante su vida. En resumen, Harry, deseó el tipo de infancia que se nos negó a los dos—.

Harry se puso de pie con cautela, el agua se escurría de su cuerpo desnudo y goteaba en la bañera cuando se paró sobre el borde—Creo que me gustaría dormir un poco después de todo—Dijo en voz baja. Cogió una toalla del estante y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros, y Severus le lanzó un hechizo de secado antes de que pudiera calmarse—Vas a ser un padre fantástico—Dijo Harry.

Severus solo podía esperar que Harry tuviera razón.

* * *

Los primeros ocho meses de embarazo no tuvieron nada que ver con el noveno mes. Harry comenzó a sentir que un extraterrestre lo había poseído, y no podía entender cómo un bebé real y vivo realmente cabía dentro de él. Le dolía la pelvis todo el tiempo, y apenas podía alcanzar sus pies a menos que estuviera acostado sobre su espalda con los pies en el aire, sin asemejarse a nada más que a uno de los escarabajos de Severus listos para ser descascarado. Caminar por las escaleras se convirtió en una aventura, y le hubiera encantado poder dormir toda la noche sin tener que orinar.

Era imposible sentarse todo el tiempo en una clase, sin tener que levantarse y caminar un poco, así que Harry pidió permiso para sentarse en la fila de atrás. Con la excepción de Williamson, sus profesores le permitieron tomar las medidas necesarias para mantenerse cómodo y concentrado.

A medida que avanzaban los días, Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca estaba solo. Ya sea que estuviera entre clases o caminando hacia o desde sus habitaciones, en el calabozo, siempre había alguien con él—Está bien—Dijo él con una sonrisa de complicidad una mañana en el desayuno—Puedes decirme. Severus te hizo hacer esto, ¿verdad? —.

Ginny negó con la cabeza—Mamá tendría nuestras cabezas si estuvieras de parto y no hubiera nadie cerca. Está a punto de enloquecer, Harry. ¿No te has fijado en las lechuzas? —Tres lechuzas se abalanzaron como si esperaran su señal, dejando caer cartas frente a Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Hermione sacó su carta de los huevos revueltos— _“Hermione, cariño”_ —Leyó en voz alta— _“¿Por favor, podrías recordarle a Harry que debe ir a la Enfermería cuando sus contracciones tengan cinco minutos de diferencia y sean constantes? Odio ser una molestia, pero no puedo recordar si mencionó si Poppy le había dicho o no . Mucho amor, Molly”_ —.

— _“Ron”_ —Ron leyó en voz alta, en una horrible imitación de la voz de su madre— _“Estate atento a una lechuza de reparto con paños para eructos. Recordé en la mitad de la noche, que no había enviado ninguna. Harry no tiene idea de qué lo necesita, pero no puedo decir que me sorprenda. Sus familiares son personas terribles, y el libro que le dio Hermione, ha omitido algunos aspectos prácticos. Los necesitará, incluso si no lo sabe. Recibimos una nota de...”_ Creo que no es necesario escuchar esto—.

Ginny arrebató la nota de la mano de su hermano— _“Recibimos una nota del profesor Williamson, quien nos dice que se está desempeñando por debajo de las expectativas. No me importa cuántas Órdenes de Merlín le hayan dado, joven, aprobará sus EXTASIS o tendrá que respondernos. No creas que tienes un pase gratis en los Aurores. Conozco a Kingsley Shacklebolt por más tiempo del que has vivido, así que solo veremos a quién escucha. Dale mi amor a Harry”_ —.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece eso? —Explotó Ron—Ella le da su amor a Harry. ¿Qué soy? ¿Hígado picado? —.

Hermione miró a Ron por un momento—Más bien como Flobberworm picado, creo—Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces ella sonrió, sus ojos marrones brillaban.

Ginny no se dejó engañar por su hermano, y también leyó su carta en voz alta— _“¿Podrías pedirle a Severus que me proporcione un inventario de la guardería? Tengo cuatro madejas de hilo en varios tonos de púrpura, pero no estoy segura de sí necesiten mantas, mitones, sombreros, calcetines o suéteres. Tengo un hermoso edredón y me las arreglé para encontrar un juego de sábanas para la cuna decorada con pequeños Pygmy Puffs. Desearía que Fred pudiera verlos. Le quitaría el chupete a Harry, pero sé que su corazón estaría en el lugar correcto”_ —.

>> _“Desearía saber si va a ser un niño o una niña. Es como si Harry dejara un detalle importante como ese hasta el último minuto. Honestamente. Si él no estuviera bajo tanta tensión, le daría un pedazo de mi mente”_ —Miró por encima del pergamino, claramente reprimiendo una sonrisa.

>> _“Harry será un padre maravilloso, al igual que Severus. Oh, Ginny, me preocupo por esos pobres muchachos. La vida ha sido tremendamente difícil para ambos, pero debes admitir que son maravillosos juntos. Sé que tú y Harry habrían estado contentos con la vida que construirían juntos, pero debo admitir que estoy convencida de que nunca habrían sido felices”_ —.

>> _”Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por comprender que no eras lo que Harry necesitaba. Preferiría verte realmente feliz con alguien a quien amas que pasar por los movimientos con él porque sentiste que eso era lo que se esperaba de ti. Lo sé, no podría haber sido fácil para ti, amaste a Harry durante tanto tiempo, pero no creo que él fuera el hombre adecuado para ti. Harry necesita a Severus de la forma en que Severus lo necesita. Ninguno de ellos puede saberlo todavía, pero creo esto hasta el fondo de mi corazón”_ —.

>> _“Tus calificaciones de Aritmancia son terribles. Pídele a Hermione que te de tutoría”_ —.

Ginny dobló la carta y la metió en sus ropas—¿Mantas, mitones, sombreros o calcetines? —Ella sonrió—Si fuera yo, diría mantas. Duran para siempre, y nunca puedes tener demasiadas—.

Harry se sonrojó y se frotó el costado—Nunca quise hacerte daño, Gin—Dijo con voz hueca.

Los ojos de Ginny eran fieros—No lo hiciste, y nunca creas que lo hiciste. Estoy feliz de salir con Michael y Dean. O con Michael o Dean. Y cuando firme con un equipo de Quidditch, salir con uno de los Bateadores. O con un Guardián, o tal vez todo el departamento de Deportes Mágicos de _El Profeta_ —.

>> No estoy lista para asentarme, Harry. No sé si alguna vez estaré lista. Pero tú... siempre has querido estar aquí en Hogwarts y tener una familia y alguien propio. Severus es perfecto para ti y que tengas a su bebé es...—Sus ojos brillaron—Bueno, es magia, ¿no? —.

Harry no podía decir nada al respecto. El día en que llegó a la Madriguera para limpiar el aire y hacer las reparaciones parecía una vida pasada, pero incluso entonces Ginny se había acercado y se había puesto de su lado, aunque sus sueños habían sido el precio que había pagado—La magia funciona—Dijo con voz gruesa, con una mirada agradecida en su dirección.

—Solo hazme un favor—Dijo Ginny—Y no le pongas mi nombre—.

Harry rió—Se lo haré saber a Severus—Habían empezado a hablar sobre nombres después de su conversación el sábado, y todo lo que acordaron fue que los nombres de familiares estaban fuera de la mesa. No nombrarían a su hijo como alguien que conocían personalmente, lo que significaba que no había James o Eileens. No Lilys o Albuses. Harry preferiría que le sacaran el ojo a usar el nombre de Vernon o Petunia, y sospechaba que Severus sentía lo mismo por Tobías o Sirius.

Por costumbre, Harry buscó a Draco en su camino hacia Encantamientos, pero nunca apareció. Él no estaba en Transfiguraciones y tampoco se presentó a Pociones. Pensándolo bien, no había visto a Neville ni a Luna, y cuando terminó el día, Harry tenía un pliegue en la frente.

Harry no vio a Draco y Neville hasta su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el viernes por la tarde—¿Dónde han estado? —Siseó en voz baja cuando Williamson los organizó para la lección del día. Era una revisión de Boggarts, y Harry casi esperaba entrar en trabajo de parto para poder perdérselo. Había tenido demasiada experiencia con ellos este año para sentirse cómodo con el tema, y no tenía ningún deseo de descubrir delante de sus compañeros de clase, cuál podría ser su nuevo y peor miedo. Su fracaso en los dormitorios de Slytherin hace meses todavía lo tenía mal.

Neville pasó por delante de él, con sus ojos nublados envueltos en círculos profundos—No aquí—Le susurró de vuelta—Luego—Sacó el pergamino y la pluma de su bolso y mantuvo un ojo atento para Williamson, mientras Draco rondaba el escritorio de Harry.

—Esta noche—Susurró Draco, apareciendo tan desaliñado como Neville—Tú, yo, Neville y...—La puerta del aula se abrió con un golpe, y Williamson caminó por el pasillo—Severus—Siseó mientras corría a su asiento—Nadie más—Se acomodó en el asiento junto a Neville y colocó sus materiales para la lección del día.

Era una clase tan aburrida como Harry podía recordar haber tenido. Williamson dio una conferencia durante dos horas seguidas sobre todo lo que se había descubierto acerca de los Boggarts, ninguno de los cuales era nuevo. Harry sabía que les gustaba esconderse en lugares oscuros. Sabía que la teoría predominante era que los Boggarts se confundían fácilmente si se encontraban con más de una persona, pero tenía serias dudas sobre su validez. Sabía que convertir su peor miedo de lado y pronunciar la contra-maldición debía derrotarlo, pero Williamson nunca explicó cómo hacer que la muerte sea graciosa.

Mientras Williamson seguía hablando, Harry se preguntaba cómo el Boggart determinaba los peores temores de una persona, especialmente si, como Harry, ya no estaba seguro de cuál podría ser ese miedo. ¿Usaron una forma de _Legeremancia_? ¿O estaban relacionados de forma distante con los dementores, que se aprovechaban del miedo y se deleitaban con él?

El peor recuerdo de Harry tenía cierto temor, pero ya no estaba seguro de que la presencia de un Dementor desencadenara el sonido del asesinato de su madre. Ver la luz de hechizo verde de la Maldición Asesina de Voldemort volar hacia él fue bastante horrible, escuchar a Nagini atacar a Severus. Todo lo que sabía con certeza, era que era muy probable que obtuviera calificaciones desaprobatorias si la Junta Examinadora le daba un Boggart para derrotar. Al menos tenía un _Patronus_ corpóreo confiable para convocar ayuda si se encontraba con uno.

Dos horas fueron mucho tiempo para que Harry se sentara, y se levantó una o dos veces para moverse un poco. Cada vez que lo hacía, Williamson buscaba su varita como si estuviera a punto de atracar puntos o lanzar una maldición de atadura. Harry casi esperaba que lo hiciera, solo para ver la inevitable confrontación entre Williamson, McGonagall y Severus.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Kreacher no había podido aprender nada más sobre la campaña de escritura de cartas de Williamson, aparte de que su círculo de corresponsales ahora incluía a Amanda Pendergast y Cornelius Fudge. Kreacher había informado a la Orden que Williamson ya no usaba las lechuzas de la escuela, prefiriendo entrar a Hogsmeade y recoger su correo allí.

Williamson recibió paquetes de varios comerciantes en el Callejón Diagon, pero las consultas discretas de la Orden no habían valido la pena. Dos nuevas túnicas y un juego de sábanas no eran indicativas de irregularidades, a pesar de las esperanzas de Harry de lo contrario. Williamson no compró nada de ninguna de las tiendas en Hogsmeade, pero Harry pensó que tenía mucho que ver con el brazo perdido de Williamson. Era difícil argumentar que Williamson actuaba de manera sospechosa cuando la evidencia más condenatoria era una carta a una posible hermana que preguntaba por ropa vieja de un bebé.

Harry se estiró para aliviar algo de la tensión en su espalda, sus orejas aguzándose cuando Williamson finalmente mencionó algo que no había sabido—Se dice que el Boggart de Quién-Ustedes-Saben era su propio cadáver, y he oído que se rumorea que Quién-Ustedes-Saben era el Boggart de Albus Dumbledore...—.

Ron y Hermione se giraron para mirar a Harry, pero Harry negó con la cabeza. No estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para corregir a Williamson, y realmente no tenía ningún interés en atraer más atención de lo necesario.

>> …Pero hay algunas especulaciones de que Boggart del director era alguien que caía desde una gran altura—.

Al oír eso, Harry recogió sus pertenencias y abandonó el aula sin pedir disculpas ni explicación. Rita Skeeter había especulado sobre los Boggarts de Dumbledore en su biografía no autorizada, y no había nada sobre las alturas allí. El comentario fue solo otro comentario puntual diseñado para meterse bajo su piel.

La partida de Harry marcó el inicio del fin de semana. La noche del viernes se aceptó para ser una noche de cita en Hogwarts, y las mesas de las Casas eran un mosaico de estudiantes vestidos de amarillo, rojo, verde y azul, en lugar de las líneas estrictamente segregadas de estudiantes con vestimenta similar que habían sido relegadas al pasado. Harry encontró a Draco, Luna y Neville en la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó con ellos, pero Draco había sido bastante serio en esperar hasta que los cuatro pudieran estar solos.

Harry escogió su cena y escuchó la conversación que lo rodeaba—No, creo que deberíamos seguir con el plan—Dijo Neville, y algo en su voz llamó la atención de Harry—Es solo un año, Draco, y para entonces ya estaré en la mitad de mi aprendizaje. Tu programa tomará por lo menos cinco años, y será mejor después de haber terminado el primer año y saber qué tipo de trabajo se requiere—.

—Lo sé, lo sé—Dijo Draco con tristeza—Pero tú y yo habremos terminado con las EXTASIS en un par de meses. Revisamos todas las reglas y está permitido—.

—¿Qué está permitido? —Preguntó Harry, interesado a pesar de sí mismo.

Neville le dio una sonrisa torcida—Te lo diremos más tarde. Lo prometo, especialmente porque eres la razón por la que lo pensamos en primer lugar. Pero sigo pensando que es mejor esperar hasta que Luna haya terminado en Hogwarts. Es solo un año—.

Harry se encontró con los ojos de Luna con una mirada inquisitiva, y ella lo devolvió con una vaga sonrisa que podría haber significado cualquier cosa—Pasarán tres años antes de que termine—Explicó cuando sus cejas se arquearon—Pero les gusta discutir sobre eso, así que solo escucho mientras giran en círculos. Espero que lleves a los bebés contigo. Ellos traerán su propia magia con ellos, y se considera que es un buen presagio si uno de ellos llora—.

—¿Bebés? —Harry estaba desconcertado. Madame Pomfrey lo había estado examinando todas las semanas desde diciembre, y ella nunca había insinuado que podría haber más de uno. Pero Luna solo sonrió y se sirvió champiñones sobre su pollo asado, y Harry supo que ella había hablado por última vez sobre el tema por ahora. Miró a través de la mesa con calma desesperada, pero Neville estaba mirando a Luna en adoración mientras Draco parecía destrozado.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry le preguntó a Draco en voz baja. El pliegue en su frente estaba de vuelta. Podía sentir su rostro caer en líneas familiares de preocupación y pensó que nunca se irían. Sería tentador encontrar la Piedra de la Resurrección en un par de años para volver a ver a su madre y a su padre, aunque solo sea para ver qué edad tenía en comparación. Tendrían la misma edad entonces, y Harry sería capaz de determinar si una vida de miedo y preocupación lo había envejecido prematuramente. Esperaba que su padre entendiera sobre Severus y que su madre le diera la bienvenida a su hijo.

—Te lo diré después—Dijo Draco—Termina tu cena, Potter. Tenemos muchas cosas que decirte, y te ves mal. Peor que yo, incluso, y eso está diciendo algo—.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry estaba de vuelta en sus habitaciones con Neville y Draco a su lado. Para su sorpresa, Neville derramó tres medidas de Whiskey de Fuego, poniendo una a un lado para Severus, mientras Draco reorganizaba los muebles a su gusto—Solo recuerda volver a cambiarlo cuando hayas terminado—Aconsejó Harry—A Severus le gusta su silla donde está—

—Estoy muy consciente de eso—Se burló Draco—Pero quiero sentarme junto al fuego con Neville, y Severus te guarda como un dragón en Gringotts…—.

—Mala analogía, amigo—Dijo Neville—Harry lo liberó, ¿recuerdas? Y Severus, es tan probable que deje que Harry se vaya como que Fudge desarrolle un cerebro. ¿Quieres algo, Harry? ¿Té? ¿Jugo de calabaza? —.

—Cerveza de mantequilla. Caliente si puedes—Respondió Harry después de un momento de pausa. Era lo único que sonaba remotamente apetecible, y los elfos domésticos tenían prohibido servirlo en el Gran Comedor, aunque Harry no tenía idea de por qué. Era probable que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de los elfos domésticos, ya que tenían la propensión a embriagarse con esas cosas. Winky lo hacía, en cualquier caso.

Severus entró cuando Neville desapareció en la cocina, su rostro se oscureció cuando vio los tres dedos de Whiskey de Fuego en la pequeña mesa frente al fuego. Él le frunció el ceño a Harry, su túnica chasqueando contra sus tobillos mientras se acercaba.

—No es mío—Harry se apresuró a asegurarle—Me haría mal beberlo, creo. Es de Neville, y uno es para ti—Se acurrucó contra Severus tanto como pudo, haciendo una mueca cuando el bebé giró las manos al sentir la presencia de Severus. Al menos, así lo interpretó Harry, ya que sucedía cada vez que Severus estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocar.

Severus le lanzó a Draco una mirada severa mientras se estiraba para tomar su vaso, su expresión prometía retribución si estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Draco se encontró con la mirada de Severus con frialdad, y no más que un solo un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Neville regresó con una jarra humeante para Harry.

—Gracias—Murmuró Harry mientras alcanzaba la jarra, observando cómo Neville y Draco intercambiaban una mirada. Un movimiento en la esquina de su ojo llamó su atención, y él negó con la cabeza cuando captó la silenciosa pregunta en los ojos de Severus.

—Probablemente debería disculparme por haber tomado esto, Harry—Dijo Neville antes de sentarse. Metió la mano en su túnica y extrajo un objeto brillante que Harry reconoció de inmediato como su Capa de Invisibilidad—Y reconozco que debería disculparme contigo, Severus, por usar el último de tus suministros de Multijugos, pero Draco dijo que prepararía más para tus almacenes—Cambió un frasco vacío por su vaso de Whiskey de Fuego y se sentó con Draco.

>> Es así—Continuó—No solo somos nosotros los que pensamos que eres uno de los mejores Maestros de Pociones en los últimos cien años. Draco envió una lechuza al jefe del Sindicato de Pociones, preguntando sobre la posibilidad de que no pudieras replicar una poción de un formulario, incluso si era una vacuna. Dijo que sabías mejor que San Mungo qué sustituciones podían hacerse y qué virus eran lo suficientemente similares para reproducirla sin tener acceso al virus de la Garganta de Arpía—.

—También descubrimos cuándo estaba programado que San Mungo preparara el siguiente lote—Agregó Draco, y sus ojos estaban tan sombríos como Harry los había visto nunca—Lo elaborar el día quince de cada mes. Eso fue ayer—.

—Entonces, Luna, Draco y yo fuimos a San Mungo ayer—Por un minuto, Neville apareció tan agotado como Harry, y tomó un sorbo de su bebida para fortalecerse—Luna sabe mucho sobre la elaboración de pociones. Lo mismo ocurre con Draco. Conozco otras cosas, como saber si los ingredientes del formulario son lo que está dentro y lo buenos que son—.

—Descubrimos que los Aurores estaban estacionados en el hospital—Dijo Draco—Y yo soy una de las personas a las que observan muy de cerca, así que programé una cita con uno de los curanderos para darnos una excusa para estar allí mientras Neville estaba en el laboratorio. Luna se presentó como yo en un momento así que podría míralos preparar y seguir siendo observado—.

—Se volvió un poco loco—Dijo Neville—Nos turnábamos para observar y ser Draco, apareciendo en varios lugares para que los Aurores se mantuvieran alejados del laboratorio de Pociones y se preocuparan más por dónde estaba Draco y qué estaba haciendo. Visitó a mis padres un poco, lo que en realidad los confundió, especialmente porque Luna estaba con él—.

Severus tomó un largo trago mientras colgaba cada palabra de las bocas de Neville y Draco—¿Qué aprendiste? —Preguntó, muy interesado.

Neville y Draco intercambiaron otra mirada, y Draco le indicó a Neville que continuara—Vi lo que habían distribuido y lo que estaban preparando. Coincidía con todo lo que estaba en el formulario que nos dieron, y todo era material de alta calidad. No escatiman, Severus, y son metódicos en sus preparativos y muy precisos en sus medidas. Puede que nunca sea un pocionista, pero sé de plantas tan bien, si no mejor, que tú—.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Respondió Severus, y Harry parpadeó, aunque sabía que no debería haber sido una sorpresa para él. Severus trataba a sus amigos más como colegas que como estudiantes, y para una persona, todos se habían ganado su respeto. Incluso Ron.

—Usé mi viejo Galeón del ED para hacerle saber a Draco que estaba listo para cambiarme con él—Dijo Neville—Así que nos encontramos en los baños de los hombres, y volvió a entrar bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. Para entonces, Luna ya había tomado Multijugos, así que los Aurores estaban contentos. Ella dijo que los Wrackspurts distrajeron a los Aurores lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera entrar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta—.

—Todavía no puedo distinguir a Nargles y Wrackspurts—Dijo Draco. Era una señal de cuán plenamente integrada en su círculo Luna era que nadie mostraba el más mínimo aturdimiento. Harry realmente estuvo de acuerdo en voz alta, ganándose una risita de Neville—Pero estaba dentro para verlos preparar—Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó los pies en la mesita que tenía delante, apoyando el vaso en el estómago—Ojalá pudieras haberlo visto, Severus. Tenían alrededor de treinta calderos a la vez. Fue increíble—.

Severus asintió—Lo es. Serví parte de mi aprendizaje allí, y en días ocupados no era raro que cada pocionista tuviera hasta diez calderos trabajando a la vez. Es solo una cuestión de planificación—.

—Si tú lo dices—Draco no parecía convencido—Vi la primera mitad de la preparación, pero tenía que volver para la cita con el Sanador, así que Luna observó la segunda mitad. Todo parecía exactamente igual que cuando lo elaborabas. De libro de texto. No había tanto como una variación en color entre ellos—.

—Así que pasamos todo el día viéndolos hacer pociones y jugando al gato y al ratón con los Aurores—Bostezó Neville—La diversión llegó anoche—Sacudió la cabeza—El laboratorio de Pociones solo tiene una persona por la noche para manejar cualquier emergencia. La mayoría de la preparación se realiza durante el día—Bostezó de nuevo—Lo siento, sé que esto es un poco por todo el lugar—.

—El último paso es agregar la Garganta de Arpía, luego dejarla reposar durante veinticuatro horas con un hechizo de estasis modificado. Quieres que la temperatura permanezca constante, pero los gérmenes deben multiplicarse—Dijo Draco, recogiendo la narrativa de Neville. Él entendía esta parte mejor, y todos lo sabían—Es una vacuna de virus vivos—.

—Todos nos las arreglamos para escurrirnos bajo la Capa y nos escondimos en un rincón, preparados para dormir en el laboratorio para que pudiéramos obtener alguna poción fresca directamente del caldero. Pensamos que podríamos conseguir un poco de uno de los calderos, temprano a la mañana siguiente. Todos volvieron al trabajo. Sabíamos que no se habría curado por completo, pero pensamos que podría ser lo suficientemente buena como para razonar por qué no podríamos reproducirla aquí—.

—Todo se derrumbó alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando el pocionista de la noche se tomó su hora de la cena—Dijo Neville—Ese tipo del Wizengamot, o del Departamento de Educación Mágica, o donde sea que trabaje, entró—.

—Apareció, mejor dicho—Corrigió Draco—¿Sabías que San Mungo tiene tantos encantamientos anti-Aparición como Hogwarts? Los únicos dos lugares en los que puedes Aparecer directamente son el área de espera de los visitantes y la tienda de té, pero hay un encantamiento cronometrado en el Laboratorio de Pociones. Abre un ventana de minutos—.

—Así que Undermarsh o Steggle o quienquiera que sea, se presentó y quitó todos los hechizos de estasis, y luego comenzó a rociar algo en cada uno de los calderos—Dijo Neville.

—No podíamos dejar que él los rociara todos, así que Luna lo aturdió mientras yo sacaba muestras de un caldero que había contaminado y otro que no—Dijo Draco cuando la conversación comenzó a rebotar entre los dos como una bludger durante un partido de quidditch. Le entregó su bebida a Neville para que pudiera pescar en sus túnicas por un momento—Estoy en extrema necesidad de un baño—Dijo mientras se olía a sí mismo—Aquí—Dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar algo de su bolsillo—Y antes de que pongas tu varita sobre mí, están tan protegidas como sé qué debe hacerse—Dos frascos tapados estaban llenos con una poción magenta, mientras que la otra brillaba de color rojo oscuro. Draco las extendió hasta Severus.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esto no está permitido en ningún lugar cerca de Harry? —Severus gruñó mientras se lanzaba fuera del sofá. Sacó su varita y lanzó un poderoso escudo sobre Harry antes de arrebatar los frascos de la mano de Draco y llevarlos al laboratorio. Sus encantamientos habituales no deben haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes, ya que agregó varios hechizos más a la puerta antes de regresar a su asiento, mirando a Draco todo el tiempo.

—Te dije que estaban encantados—Espetó Draco—La tía Bella era más que competente con ellos, como bien sabes—Se estremeció, sacudiéndose la mancha de su tía de la forma en que un perro arroja agua de su pelaje—Y ella se aseguró de que yo pudiera realizar la mayoría de ellos—.

Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, Neville continuó con la historia—Lo extraño—Dijo en voz alta—Además del hecho de que llevaba la misma túnica que usan los Inefables, era que Undermarsh se estaba comportando como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes. No estoy seguro de que estuviera completamente despierto—.

—No olvides la otra parte—Dijo Draco, su mirada de acero aún fija firmemente en Severus, su ira palpable.

—¿Ustedes dos dejarán de actuar como un par de bastardos? —Gruñó Harry—Severus, estoy bien. Draco, no te va a hechizar, no si es inteligente, lo que es—Su tolerancia a la idiotez se encontraba en un mínimo histórico, y con mucho gusto pasaría el resto de los días hasta el parto en la Enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de Madame Pomfrey, si eso significaba que su último nervio no se rompería en pedazos. Se tomó un momento de consuelo en su cerveza de mantequilla.

Severus canceló el hechizo protector y tomó su Whiskey, cuidándolo mientras Neville hablaba. Draco fue más deliberado en sus acciones, cubriéndolas con un fino barniz de desdén—Luna dijo que él estaba cantando en voz baja mientras estaba agregando cosas a los calderos. Al principio pensamos que debía ser un hechizo de algún tipo, pero ella insiste en que no lo era. Ella pensó que él parecía arrepentido—.

—¿Arrepentido? —Harry sintió un cambio en el estado de ánimo de Severus. Ya no enojado y protector, su curiosidad innata había resurgido, lo que alivió la tensión de Harry de manera inconmensurable. Su vida era mucho más fácil cuando Severus estaba tranquilo—¿Ella sabe lo que él dijo? —.

— _“Lo siento mucho. Los niños. Tengo que borrar a los niños”_. Una y otra vez. No sabemos qué significa. Pero...—Neville hizo una pausa, y por primera vez desde que comenzaron su historia, parecía profundamente preocupado—Sorprendimos a Undermarsh y conseguimos un poco de lo que estaba poniendo en los calderos. Reconocí el cohosh azul de inmediato, y estoy bastante seguro de que también había en el mismo lugar. Draco hizo un par de pruebas...—.

—He tenido mucha práctica—Intervino Draco.

—Encontró cenizas de algún tipo allí, y pensó que estaba encantado para atar...—Neville tragó saliva—Severus, creemos que el polvo afecta el sistema reproductivo. Por eso seguiste encontrando todas esas cosas en las muestras que recibiste—.

Severus comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, sus ropas se arremolinaban alrededor de sus rodillas, y Harry prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando. Por su parte, Harry se sintió vagamente enfermo a medida que la importancia de la historia de Neville y Draco comenzaba a aflorar. Ninguna familia mágica se atrevió a saltarse la inmunización de sus hijos contra la Garganta de Arpía, ya que un brote de la enfermedad sería devastador. Si cerraba los ojos, sería capaz de escuchar el temblor en la voz de Kingsley mientras contaba la historia de la madre que había asesinado a su hijo en lugar de verlo sufrir. Los mantuvo abiertos.

—¿Trajiste algo del polvo de vuelta contigo? —Preguntó Severus, después de su tercer viaje alrededor del perímetro de la habitación.

Draco negó con la cabeza—Pensamos que era demasiado peligroso. Es realmente muy bueno, bueno, la ceniza es, y eso es lo que lo une. Es puro veneno, Sev. ¿Cuatro plantas anticonceptivas diferentes en una poción que se les da a los niños? Tener la poción bajo el mismo techo que Harry ya es suficientemente malo, pero sabemos que estás tan paranoico por su seguridad cómo es posible. No nos atrevimos a arriesgarnos—.

—Draco—Dijo Harry lentamente mientras el escalofrío de incipiente horror comenzó a filtrarse por sus venas—¿Qué hiciste con lo Inefable? —.

—Luna modificó su memoria y lo envió a la tienda de té para tomar una taza de té—Dijo Neville, respondiendo por Draco—Transfiguramos sus túnicas para que coincidan con las que usan los medimagos. Una vez que Draco terminó con su análisis, tomamos otra muestra de un caldero sin procesar. Consideramos que había estado bajo estasis por cerca de doce horas. Esa es la tercera. Todavía es rosada—.

—Luego fuimos al Departamento de Misterios—Dijo Draco.

—No, no lo hicimos—Dijo Neville—Fuimos hasta el primer corredor. Conoces el lugar, Harry. Fue donde el Señor Weasley fue mordido por esa serpiente—.

—Lo sé—Dijo Harry con gravedad—No puedo decir que alguna vez quiera volver—.

—Sí, sé lo que quieres decir—Estuvo de acuerdo Neville—De todos modos, encontramos un rincón donde taparnos y extender la Capa sobre nosotros, para vigilar quiénes vinieron y quiénes se iban. Undermarsh se presentó directamente a las nueve de la mañana.

—Nos costó un poco salir del Ministerio sin llamar la atención, pero nos separamos y dejamos a Draco bajo la Capa. Llegamos al Callejón Diagon justo antes del mediodía y venimos por Flu hasta el Cabeza de Puerco. Llegamos a Hogwarts solo a tiempo para Defensa—.

Severus finalmente dejó de pasearse, aunque la tensión en la habitación se mantuvo muy alta—Neville, pídele a Minerva que reúna la Orden. Draco, encuentra a Hermione. Necesitamos analizar esas tres pociones lo más rápido posible. Sabemos lo que estamos buscando, así que sacrificaremos la precisión por la velocidad. Todo lo que necesitamos es una correlación aproximada—.

Se acercó a Harry y ahuecó su mejilla con la mano—En muy poco tiempo nuestro hogar estará lleno de gente. Sé que preferirías que te dejaran solo, pero es necesario pedirte ayuda. ¿Le pediré a Neville que haga tu informe o preferirías hacerlo? —.

—¿Qué estaría haciendo Neville en su lugar? —Preguntó Harry, preparándose para la próxima invasión. Una reunión de la Orden probaría su paciencia hasta el límite, pero sabía que el tiempo era esencial. Si Undermarsh era un Inefable, las modificaciones a su memoria probablemente se romperían en cualquier momento. La presión en el caldero aumentaba exponencialmente, y Harry sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que explotara.

Neville le dio a Harry una sonrisa tímida—Para ser honesto, amigo, prefiero averiguar qué hace esa ceniza que hablar con la Orden—.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —Soltó Harry, y luego sintió el lento aumento de color en sus mejillas.

Para alivio de Harry, Neville asintió con comprensión—Todos saben que soy bueno en Herbología, pero la mayoría de la gente piensa que solo se trata de cultivar cosas. No lo es. También es saber cómo se usan las plantas en la magia. Es saber qué bosques hacen el mejor humo para preservar cosas. Es saber el rendimiento de pus de un prensado de bubotubérculos. Es calcular la proporción de semillas para algunas de las mezclas utilizadas en la elaboración de pociones. La ceniza se produce generalmente a partir de árboles, pero estos son árboles frutales. Necesito investigar por qué eligieron ese tipo de madera para quemar y descubrir sus propiedades—.

>> He tomado tantos cursos de Aritmancia y Runas antiguas como Hermione y Draco, pero la mayoría de la gente piensa que soy bueno con las flores—Neville sonrió, y había un toque de orgullo en ello—Detrás de cada Maestro de Pociones decente hay un Herbólogo desconocido. Puedes preguntarle a Severus—.

—No—Respondió Harry abiertamente, viendo a Neville bajo una nueva luz—Confío en ti. Hablaré con la Orden. Ve lo que puedes averiguar sobre esa ceniza. Comienza con Hermione. Puede que ya haya encontrado algo—.

—Creo que preferiría ver lo que encuentro por mi cuenta, ¿si no te importa, Harry? —Dijo Neville plácidamente—Ella es brillante, de verdad, pero tengo algunas ideas con las que voy a presentar—Miró a Severus—Además, Severus necesita la ayuda de Hermione más que yo—Se puso de pie y tiró de un Draco reacio a él—Te haré saber lo que descubro en el momento en que suceda—Arrastró a Draco hacia la puerta y lo empujó a través de ella. Antes de que se hubiera cerrado por completo, volvió a meter la cabeza en el interior—Oh, y ten un poco de Poción Pimentónica lista para Draco. Está muerto de pie—.

Harry se puso de pie, sintiendo como si acabara de escalar el Kilimanjaro, y se dispuso a arreglar los muebles para la reunión. Los sofás se convirtieron de nuevo en sillas de club, las mesas se reorganizaron y se convirtieron en una mesa de café que se sentiría como en casa en una pequeña sala de conferencias. Una vez que la habitación se configuró a su gusto y se reajustaron los encantamientos de la puerta, desapareció en la cocina para reunir las variedades de bebidas que todos esperaban.

Severus ya había desaparecido en su laboratorio para comenzar con las pociones, y Harry no tenía dudas de que tendría algo concreto que informar antes de que hubieran logrado superar el saludo habitual. Estaba colocando galletas de mantequilla en una bandeja cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. Momentos después, McGonagall asomó la cabeza hacia la cocina.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —Preguntó ella, sus ojos suaves.

—Realmente deberías hacerle la pregunta a Severus—Respondió Harry, con un tono ligeramente astringente—Él es el que está aguantando mi estado de ánimo. Me siento culpable porque no puedo controlarlo. Logré que Williamson me enojara de nuevo, aunque no sé si me ha dado detención o si únicamente tomo puntos—.

McGonagall le dirigió una mirada astuta—Puntos. Creo que Wendell es reacio a asignarte detención, sabiendo que es probable que estés acompañado por Severus. Sin embargo, no debería preocuparme por los puntos, Harry. Supongo que podré recompensar una cantidad proporcional a Slytherin durante la reunión de esta noche, asumiendo que el señor Malfoy esté presente—.

—¿Draco? —Respondió Harry—Sí, él estará aquí. Ha ido a buscar a Hermione, ya que Severus necesita su ayuda. Ron estará un poco enojado por eso, creo que le debo una luna de miel de seis meses cuando se case con Hermione, pero ha sido brillante en darle sentido a todo, y evitó que me volviera loco—.

—El señor Weasley ha sido un buen amigo—Dijo McGonagall mientras sacaba un juego de tazas de té de un armario. A Harry le hizo gracia verla llenar la tetera con agua fresca y ponerla en la encimera—La magia no siempre es la mejor manera—Dijo enérgicamente mientras metía su varita en la cocina y encendía un fuego. Harry pensó que nunca aprendería a apreciar las sutilezas.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una nube de pelo rojo fluyó a través de la puerta. Arthur y Molly, Bill y Fleur, George y Percy se presentaron, seguidos por Kingsley. Por una vez, Harry estaba agradecido de recibir un abrazo y un beso de Molly, ya que ella era la única persona que parecía entender que, por más que detestaba ser molestado, él realmente necesitaba una influencia calmante, y ella encajaba en la situación a la perfección.

Percy, que no había visto a Harry desde principios de año, casi tropezó con sus pies al verlo—Las fotos en _El Profeta_ no te hicieron justicia—Balbuceó—No sabía que te hubieras vuelto tan grande. Espero que tú y Severus estén listos para el gran evento. Siempre ha sido un modelo de eficiencia. Eres muy afortunado de tener a alguien de…—.

Hubo un fuerte golpe, y la cabeza de Percy desapareció bajo unas cien capas de lana. La cara de Harry se volvió escarlata—Lo siento—Murmuró, aunque en realidad no lo sentía. George y Bill se rieron; Arthur trató muy duro de no hacerlo. Fleur lanzó un hechizo rápido, y las envolturas desaparecieron—Le da un nuevo significado a ponerle un calcetín, ¿no? —.

Percy jadeó e inhaló profundamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Le dio a Harry una amplia mirada cuando encontró un lugar para sentarse que parecía estar lejos de la parte habitada de la habitación. Se ocupó con un diario de Pociones y fingió estar interesado en él, mientras todos buscaban sus bebidas y bocadillos favoritos.

Draco y Hermione entraron por la puerta, seguidos de cerca por Ron, quien no parecía muy feliz de que su noche de viernes fuera interrumpida. Hizo un breve asentimiento a Harry y sufrió el abrazo de su madre y la palmadita en la mejilla—Draco estaba diciendo que él, Luna y Neville se divirtieron un poco en la última noche de San Mungo. Hemos convertido a nuestros amigos en ladrones—.

—Todo por una buena causa—Dijo Harry suavemente. Su expresión se volvió solemne, y asintió a Hermione mientras desaparecía en el laboratorio con Draco—Severus nos pidió que empezáramos sin él. Neville está investigando algo, y con suerte, tendremos noticias suyas esta noche. Si no, te enviaremos una lechuza, Kingsley, para mantenerte informado—.

Con eso, la reunión se puso en marcha. Antes de comenzar su relato, Harry le hizo prometer a Kingsley que ni Draco, Luna o Neville tendrían problema alguno con el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—Es un hecho que, de vez en cuando, las leyes menores deben caer en el sentido práctico en la búsqueda de la justicia—Dijo Kingsley—No estarán en ningún problema por entrar sin autorización, y asumiremos que Janda estaría feliz de darte más muestras de pociones. Adelante, Harry—.

—Gracias, señor—Dijo Harry. Quería amasar un nudo de su espalda, pero sabía que Molly estaría sobre él como un Escarbato sobre oro, así que lo ignoró—Saben que Severus no pudo reproducir la poción de la receta, ¿verdad? —Las cabezas asintieron, así que Harry explicó en detalle cómo sus tres amigos se escabulleron a San Mungo para observar cómo se hacía la verdadera poción.

>> Estamos bastante seguros de que Undermarsh o Steggle, o como se llame, trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios—Continuó Harry—No tenemos idea de qué quiso decir con “Borrar a los niños”, pero Luna pensó que estaba roto por lo que estaba haciendo. Afortunadamente, los tres pudieron traer más muestras para nosotros. Eso es en lo que Severus y los demás están trabajando ahora. Intentan terminar rápidamente, pero Severus cree que lo que sea que esté agregando Undermarsh, es por lo que no pudo hacerla bien—.

Se pasaron miradas preocupadas por la habitación, pero Bill palideció visiblemente. Se aclaró la garganta y apretó la mano de Fleur antes de hablar—Creo que sé lo que quería decir, Harry—Sus ojos marrones estaban doloridos mientras miraba a su madre—Sabes que he estado buscando en los registros de Gringotts por discrepancias entre las genealogías que figuran en los registros del Ministerio y lo que tenemos en el banco—.

>> Forseti y Rouen no son los únicos magos cuyos hijos han desaparecido misteriosamente. He encontrado a cientos de otros que figuran como herederos en los registros del banco, pero el Ministerio no tiene registro de ellos. En otros casos, los legados se han pagado cómo se indica, pero si hay que creer en el Ministerio, esos legados fueron a relaciones distantes—Bill se encontró con los ojos de Harry—Creo que el Ministerio ha estado cambiando la historia. Peor aún, hay algunas pruebas de que no solo se alteraron los registros—.

Molly intercambió una mirada horrorizada con su hijo mayor—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de no decir, William? —.

—Mamá—Suplicó Bill sin poder hacer nada. Respiró hondo, y Harry no podía recordar haberlo visto tan angustiado, ni siquiera después de que Fenrir Greyback le hubiera marcado una cicatriz en la cara—Sería muy difícil de probar, pero si tuviera que adivinar, tendría que decir que en los primeros días del Wizengamot, cuando era la única fuente de autoridad en el mundo mágico, estaban asesinando a los niños nacidos de dos magos, y algunas veces, al mago que dio a luz. Las eliminaciones no se extendieron hasta poco después de la formación del Ministerio. Se detuvieron por completo hace unos doscientos años, a partir de los cuales, no hay registros de niños nacidos de parejas de magos, ya sea en Gringotts o en el Ministerio. A menos que lo pierda, el bebé de Harry y Severus será el primero desde el 1700—.

Por un momento, Harry realmente creyó que Bill estaba a punto de llorar. Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos oscuros, y él dejó caer la cabeza y respiró ruidosamente—Debes decirle a Zem, Bill—Dijo Fleur suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —Preguntó Arthur, su voz paternal y gentil, y justo eso, Harry lo entendió rápidamente. Su estómago se revolvió, y sabía que el dolor de Bill era genuino.

—Charlie—Dijo Harry con voz ronca—Es Charlie. ¿Tengo razón? —Recordó haber hablado con Charlie en el huerto en Navidad, lo devastado que había estado Charlie al saber que ni la magia oscura ni la poción tenían nada que ver con el embarazo de Harry. Si, como Harry sospechaba, el Ministerio le había impedido a Charlie tener hijos propios, haría todo lo posible para derribar al gobierno de Fudge y destruir el sistema que había fomentado y perpetuado una parodia durante siglos.

George juró ruidosamente cuando Bill asintió, y Percy se quedó sin aliento—Oh no—Susurró Molly y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro—Lo hicimos tomar las pociones. ¿Recuerdas cómo gritaba y lloraba? Tenía mucho dolor. Oh, Arthur, ¿qué hemos hecho? —.

La cara de Arthur se volvió cenicienta, y su expresión era sombría—No puedo imaginar que se lo tome bien. Bill, ¿qué tan seguro estás de esto? —.

La cara llena de cicatrices de Bill estaba tensa—Lo he revisado todo, todo. Los goblins no son más que meticulosos en cuanto a la distribución de la riqueza. Es posible que tengan algunas nociones extrañas de propiedad, pero no les confiamos todo nuestro sistema financiero por nada—.

>> Se han ido los nombres, papá. Yo mismo he ido a los archivos y he comparado los registros físicos. Si un testamento en Gringotts dice: _“A mis hijos, Abigail y David”_ , la copia del Ministerio dice: _“A mi sobrina, Abigail y mi sobrino, David”_. O primos. O amigos. Los matrimonios se modificaron o el cónyuge menos importante se borró por completo. En algunos casos, parece que el Ministerio inventó nuevas líneas familiares y dio marcha atrás donde pudieron. Es una pesadilla, pero porque fue hace siglos de antigüedad, a nadie le importa más—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que los matrimonios fueron alterados? —Preguntó Harry acaloradamente, todo su cuerpo temblando de ira. Apretó sus puños, sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas.

—Los nombres fueron cambiados—Dijo Bill lentamente. Le dirigió a Harry una mirada escrutadora, como si sopesara la necesidad de saber de Harry, contra la posibilidad de un estallido de magia salvaje—Usando a ti y a Severus como ejemplo, estarías en la lista como Harriet o Henrietta o algo así, si tus hijos fueran lo suficientemente importantes como para justificar su inclusión en los libros de historia—.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron—No soy una mujer—Gruñó.

—Respira hondo, amigo—Aconsejó Ron oscuramente, sus mejillas ardían de ira en nombre de su hermano—Nadie está diciendo que lo eres—Conecto sus ojos con Bill—Así que el Ministerio ha estado reescribiendo la historia, y de alguna manera lo hicieron para que Charlie no pudiera tener sus propios hijos, pero eso no explica por qué se han esforzado tanto por capturar a Harry. Todo el país sabe que se ha embarazado—.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, joven—Espetó Molly, sus ojos oscuros casi tan agudos como los de Severus.

—Es un poco tarde para esconder eso—Continuó Ron—Y no puedo verlos modificando los recuerdos de todos nosotros—.

—No lo sé—Admitió Bill—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea una acción deliberada del Ministerio y no solo de la forma en que hacen las cosas. Estoy seguro de que San Mungo no tiene idea de que sus pociones están siendo cambiadas—.

—La nota decía que el embarazo de Harry no fue un accidente—Dijo Kingsley—Y Achilles Becker se esforzó por poner esa poción en las manos de Severus. Becker era un Inefable, y eso sugiere que los niveles más altos del Ministerio son cómplices en las acciones del departamento—.

—Si ese es el caso—Dijo Percy lentamente mientras ensamblaba las piezas en una nueva forma—Y esto ha estado ocurriendo durante cientos de años, ¿Podría ser algo tan arraigado en el funcionamiento del Ministerio que nadie tiene idea de que está sucediendo? —.

—Becker lo sabía—Dijo McGonagall—O sospechaba. Y, por lo que Malfoy y Longbottom observaron, Undermarsh cree que está involucrado en algo que no debería hacer—.

Kingsley se levantó de un salto—Undermarsh—Exclamó. Miró a su alrededor salvajemente y maldijo entre dientes—Confía en Severus para que prefiera las mazmorras. Minerva, necesito acceso a un Flu inmediatamente—Sacó su varita y conjuró un lince blanco brillante. Le habló en voz baja por un momento y lo envió, saltando a través de la pared y saliendo a la noche.

—Puedes usar la chimenea de Severus—Dijo McGonagall.

—Pero nosotros ...—Empezamos Harry, pero McGonagall sacó su varita y estaba lanzando un encantamiento que Harry nunca había escuchado antes—Pero...—Señaló a Kingsley, agitó su varita y la chimenea se llenó de crepitantes llamas verdes.

—La prerrogativa de la directora—Explicó con un brillo en sus ojos—El castillo otorgará favores de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando sea una cuestión de urgencia. ¿Cómo crees que pudiste hablar con tu padrino desde la sala común de Gryffindor? —.

Kingsley se arrodilló y gritó por alguien, y en unos segundos se involucró en una conversación intensa con un hombre que Harry nunca había visto antes—Asegúrate de que esté a salvo, y por el bien de Merlín, no se lo digas a Fudge—.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en ese tipo, Kingsley? —Preguntó George—No tenemos idea de quién está involucrado en esto—.

—Creo que podemos estar bastante seguros de que Pendergast es parte de eso—Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido—La vaca—Murmuró en voz baja.

—He trabajado para el Ministerio casi tanto como tu padre, George—Dijo Kingsley—Y nunca he sido uno de los hombres de Fudge. Siempre he sido el hombre de Dumbledore, y tengo mi propia red que me proporciona información de vez en cuando. ¡Vigilancia constante! —Sus ojos se oscurecieron—Moody era un buen amigo—.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y la cabeza de Severus sobresalió—Alguien convoque a Poppy. La necesitamos aquí—La puerta se cerró de golpe y los encantamientos de protección volvieron a subir.

Ron se levantó de su silla y corrió por la habitación—¡Hermione! —Gritó a través de la puerta mientras golpeaba con su puño—¿Estas…? —.

La puerta se abrió tan rápido como se había cerrado, y Ron retrocedió rápidamente—Nadie está herido. No hay emergencia—Dijo Severus con brusquedad—Si desea prestar asistencia, hará lo que le pedí—La puerta se cerró de golpe en la cara de Ron, y se volvió para mirar al asombrado grupo, un rubor avergonzado devorando sus pecas enteras.

—Yo iré—Dijo Bill—Y dejaré en claro que todos están bien—Miró a Harry—No diré nada que no sea cierto, ¿verdad? —Harry arqueó una ceja, y Bill asintió—Bien, entonces—Dijo y se apresuró a cruzar la puerta.

—Me pregunto qué habrá encontrado—Reflexionó Harry, demasiado lleno de nerviosismo para quedarse sentado por más tiempo. Caminó por la habitación, hundiendo el talón de una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para aliviar el dolor allí. Deseaba que el bebé se moviera un poco o algo, algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Si pudiera, se agacharía e intentaría estirar ese conjunto de músculos, pero no había podido hacer eso durante semanas.

A mitad de su segunda vuelta, Harry se dio cuenta de que la habitación se había quedado en silencio y que todos los ojos estaban enfocados en él. Se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia—¿Qué? —.

Molly se levantó y caminó hacia Harry—¿Está muy mal? —Preguntó gentilmente, descansando una mano suave en medio de su espalda. Sus ojos estaban llenos de comprensión; de todos ellos, solo Molly tenía alguna idea de cómo se sentía Harry.

Por un momento, Harry se apoderó de un dolor tan agudo que apenas podía respirar. Había crecido sin una madre, pero aún había momentos en que la pérdida lo había cegado, cuando no quería más que ser un niño, aunque solo fuera por un minuto. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza—En realidad no, no. Simplemente molesto—Él le dio una sonrisa torcida—Puedes preguntarle a Poppy cuando llegue—.

Molly sonrió y le palmeó la mejilla—No lo haría, Harry. El último mes es terriblemente incómodo y parece prolongarse para siempre. Haz lo que necesites para sentirte mejor—.

Bill llegó con Madame Pomfrey a los pocos minutos, y se dirigió directamente a Harry en el momento en que entró en la habitación, sacó la varita y saludó mientras se acercaba—¿Tienes problemas para dormir? —Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño ante los colores que giraban alrededor de la mitad de Harry.

—Solo por los sueños—Dijo Harry mientras sus oídos se calentaban—Pero, en serio, estoy bien—Más que nada, estaba ansioso por no tener que asegurar a todos que estaba bien. Se estaba haciendo viejo—Severus te necesita para algo. Llama primero, sin embargo. Sus encantamientos protectores tienen encantamientos protectores. Un poco exagerado, si me preguntas—

—Se preocupa por ti, Harry—.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Harry se mordió la lengua cuando su genio comenzó a elevarse—Bueno, él no debería—Dijo secamente. Volvió al sofá y se sentó, retorciéndose hasta encontrar una posición que no fuera insoportable. Miró sus sonrisas divertidas y mantuvo su mirada clavada en la puerta del laboratorio.

Madame Pomfrey entró y salió en menos de cinco minutos, seguida de un Severus con cara de piedra y una Hermione muy desgastada—La vacuna está encantada—Anunció Severus rotundamente—Pero el análisis salió exactamente como se esperaba. No reconozco el lenguaje del encantamiento, y Poppy nunca ha sabido la traducción—.

—No nos enseñaron la traducción—Intervino Pomfrey—Lo aprendimos fonéticamente, de la misma manera que aprendimos hechizos como _Wingardium Leviosa_ —Ella pronunció el conjuro, pero ninguno de los otros lo reconoció tampoco.

—Sin embargo—Continuó Severus—Creo que entiendo cómo funciona. Sospecho que los anticonceptivos y los abortivos están unidos por la ceniza en una matriz estructural de transposición. Lo sabré con certeza cuando tenga la oportunidad de hablar con Neville, siempre y cuando su investigación dé resultados. Parece que el encantamiento facilita una inversión de las matrices estructurales secundarias, lo que hace que la poción se adhiera a los órganos reproductivos del niño mientras simultáneamente introduce la vacuna viva en el sistema inmunológico—.

Una docena de caras lo miraron fijamente. Sin desanimarse, Severus continuó—En resumen, el Ministerio está interfiriendo con la fertilidad de toda bruja y mago en Gran Bretaña. La mecánica no importa. Kingsley, debemos cuestionar a Undermarsh, y cuanto antes mejor. Esta noche, si es posible. Tan bienintencionado como nuestros agentes de espionaje aficionados fueron, es probable que sus acciones lo hayan puesto en grave peligro—.

—¿Tenemos algo que podamos poner sobre Fudge? —Gruñó Ron—¿Algo en absoluto? Fue ministro durante treinta años. No hay ninguna posibilidad en el infierno que no sepa sobre esto, y Charlie merece una explicación—Cinco pares de ojos de Weasley parpadearon, pero Ron cuadró sus hombros y sostuvo su mirada—También es mi hermano, ya saben—.

—Voy a ir al Ministerio ahora—Dijo Kingsley—Como nuevo jefe de departamento, una vez más, mi presencia no se verá como algo inusual. Si mi hombre hizo su trabajo, debería tener noticias sobre Undermarsh esperándome allí. Mantendré a Minerva informada—Kingsley agarró su capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta—Si puedo traer a Fudge—Dijo—Me gustaría que estuvieras allí cuando lo interrogue, Severus. Harry también, si Poppy lo permite—.

La cara de Harry se oscureció, pero antes de que pudiera escupir una sola palabra furiosa, Severus habló—Harry está embarazado. No está enfermo; tampoco está herido. Él y yo te agradeceremos que tengas eso en cuenta—.

—También me gustaría estar presente—Dijo Arthur de forma bastante inesperada—Si lo que Severus dice es verdad y mi hijo se vio afectado irreparablemente por esto, entonces creo que, como padre de Charlie, tengo ese derecho—.

—Espera a mi Patronus, Arthur—Dijo Kingsley—Harry, me disculpo—Bajó la cabeza y se despidió.

—Sugiero que todos intenten descansar un poco—Dijo Minerva—He estado cerca de Harry el tiempo suficiente para saber que cuando las cosas comienzan a suceder, tienden a suceder bastante rápido. Les deseo a todos una buena noche—.


	20. La Historia Es Escrita Por Los Vencedores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer, sintiéndose más enérgico que durante meses. Miró a Severus durante largos momentos, observando el suave ascenso y caída del pecho de su esposo mientras dormía—Te amo tanto—Susurró—No tienes idea de cuánto significas para mí—Tocó el cabello de Severus ligeramente, y luego se levantó de la cama.

Harry abandonó el castillo poco después, vestido con una de las túnicas más antiguas de Severus y una capa con capucha, llevando en su paseo alrededor del Lago Negro, el aroma de su marido como un talismán. El sol se abría paso a través de la maraña de ramas del Bosque Prohibido, pintando lentamente el cielo en una paleta de colores pálidos. Las nubes malva estaban cubiertas de oro, y en el oeste, una franja de lavanda luchaba contra la invasión de la franja azul con poco más que un trozo de luna para ayudarlo.

El aire se estaba endureciendo, y Harry respiró hondo mientras su hijo se movía dentro de él—En poco tiempo podrás estirarte adecuadamente—Dijo mientras observaba una flecha de ondas que perturbaban la superficie del lago. El calamar gigante estaba levantado en busca de aves acuáticas desatentas para llamar desayuno. Harry se dirigió hacia una roca plana y pensó en sentarse en ella, pero no estaba completamente convencido de que se pudiera levantar de nuevo.

Aquí estaba tranquilo, lejos del castillo y las complicaciones de su vida. Sacó su varita con un suspiro y transfiguró un montón de grava al azar en un tuffet en el que podía posarse sin temor a quedarse varado. Al otro lado del lago y en lo profundo de las cocinas del castillo, los elfos domésticos preparaban el desayuno para los cientos de personas que llamaban hogar a Hogwarts, aunque solo fuera temporalmente.

Su mano se movió lentamente sobre la curva de su vientre, su cabeza se inclinó. El informe de Bill lo había enfermado, y una parte de él lloraba la pérdida de niños que nunca había conocido, que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de nacer, crecer, casarse y formar sus propias familias. Lloró por Charlie, que ansiaba tener sus propios hijos, y por Arthur y Molly, que se culpaban a sí mismos cuando no tenían nada que ver con las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

La ira gradualmente reemplazó al dolor, y los ojos de Harry brillaron con lágrimas de rabia a medida que su furia crecía. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Fudge era parte de lo que fuera que había sucedido, e incluso si nunca encontraban pruebas suficientes para enviarlo a Azkaban, Harry encontraría una forma de asegurarse de que el hombre nunca ocupara un puesto por encima del custodio principal en Eeylops nunca más.

Harry llamó a Kreacher antes de que el sol hubiera aclarado por completo las copas de los árboles, sintiendo un poco de hambre, pero no dispuesto a tolerar a la multitud en el Gran Comedor—¿Crees que podrías traerme algo de chocolate caliente y tal vez un poco para comer? —Preguntó Harry, una vez que los saludos habían sido prescindidos.

—Kreacher traerá al joven Maestro todo lo que pueda—Respondió Kreacher. El elfo doméstico se tambaleó un poco mientras miraba a Harry con ojos llorosos—¿El Maestro quiere algunas salchichas frescas o una pila de panqueques quizás? —.

—Kreacher—Le preguntó a Harry en voz baja—¿Estás descansando lo suficiente? Te dije que no te cansaras, sabes—.

—Kreacher está quizás un poco cansado. Pero Kreacher todavía está mirando a Williamson y se pregunta, sí, lo está. Ahora, ¿qué quiere el Maestro además del chocolate caliente? —.

—¿Williamson está haciendo algo diferente? —Preguntó Harry, ignorando por el momento el estruendo en su estómago.

Kreacher arqueó una ceja y se inclinó en una reverencia, aunque por lo que Harry no pudo decir—El profesor Williamson está colocando un catre en su habitación. El profesor Williamson está preguntando por los pañales y está escribiendo cartas a sus relaciones femeninas sobre algo que se llama alimentación de medianoche—.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron—¿Lo está él? —Dijo, agregando a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a la lista de aquellos apenas calificados para limpiar jaulas de ratas—Se lo haré saber a Severus. ¿También puedo tomar unas gachas? No quiero estar adentro ahora—Confesó.

—¿El Maestro está mal? —Preguntó Kreacher, mirando a Harry con profunda sospecha.

—El Maestro está bien—Gruñó Harry—Y sería mucho más feliz si la gente dejara de preguntarle eso—.

—El Maestro haría bien en recordar que nadie vivo está viendo a una mago embarazado antes—Respondió Kreacher con reproche, y Harry se sintió reducido al instante—Kreacher le traerá el desayuno al Maestro—Continuó, y se fue en un parpadeo antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra.

 _“¿Nadie vivo?”_ Harry gimió al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, se había olvidado de los fantasmas. Sir Nicholas podría haber conocido a Sendigovius o incluso a Finnoc. Habría estado vivo en los días previos al Wizengamot y podría haber sido capaz de arrojar luz sobre cómo se hicieron las cosas en el pasado. Él suspiró. ¿Nunca aprendería?

Tiró de la capa de Severus con más fuerza alrededor de sus hombros e inhaló el olor fuerte y penetrante, sintiéndose inmediatamente reconfortado. Entonces, una vez más, razonó, Sendigovius no había podido decir nada, así que tal vez era lógico pensar que Sir Nicholas estaría igualmente callado.

Para disgusto de Harry, Kreacher no regresó con su desayuno, sino que envió a otro elfo doméstico en su lugar. Comió constantemente y disfrutó del calor del chocolate caliente que corría por sus venas, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Severus probablemente se estaba volviendo un poco loco; Harry ni siquiera había dejado una nota para decir dónde había ido o cuándo podría estar de vuelta. Sacó su varita y envió a su Patronus con el mensaje—Estoy en el lago. Aquí está tranquilo. Pacifico. Ven a encontrarme si lo deseas—.

En poco tiempo, una de las altas puertas de roble del castillo se abrió. Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que apareció una sombra de una figura. Se sentía hace una vida que habían caminado lentamente alrededor del castillo y se habían besado en sus sombras; mucho había cambiado desde entonces.

Supo en un instante que Severus lo había visto, y por el cambio en el modo de andar de Severus, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan contento de haber despertado solo. Pero ni siquiera el conjunto duro de la mandíbula de Severus podría molestar a Harry.

—Debería haber dejado una nota—Dijo—Pero es perfecto afuera—.

—Estás usando mi capa—Señaló Severus—¿Y esas son mis ropas también? —.

Harry asintió—Sé que tengo túnicas que me quedan bien—Dijo—Pero esto es cómodo. ¿Debo devolverlo? —Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente—Voy a rogar si tengo que hacerlo—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con torpeza. Caminó con cuidado hacia el borde de la roca y tomó la mano de Severus mientras bajaba—Gracias. No puedo ver mis pies—.

—Un hecho del cual soy muy consciente—Dijo Severus mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry—Ya deberías saber que la mendicidad te hará muy bien. No sucumbiré a tus tendencias hedonistas, especialmente en una mañana en la que los pequeños cretinos se derramarán en el césped en cualquier momento—.

—Aguafiestas—Dijo Harry suavemente, aunque su sonrisa era cariñosa—Te quiero, pero eso es casi una cosa permanente—.

La ceja de Severus se arrastró hacia arriba—Tu lenguaje anoche implicaba lo contrario. Creo que las frases “El infierno se congela” y “vivir como un eunuco” se emplearon al menos una vez—.

Harry se volvió florido—Sí, bueno—Murmuró—Estaba un poco enojado anoche—La ceja de Severus subió unos grados más arriba—Oh, está bien. Estaba de mal humor. ¿Satisfecho? —La otra ceja se unió a la primera, y Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Te he mencionado últimamente que eres un idiota? —Severus lo besó, con fuerza.

Harry se rió y sonrió a Severus—No en el último día más o menos, no—Se puso un poco serio—Sé que he sido imposible últimamente, así que gracias, ya sabes, no me has petrificado ni nada—.

—Lo he considerado—Admitió Severus. Sus ojos oscuros se regocijaron con los de Harry—Pero me he acostumbrado un poco a tu presencia—.

—Ja—Sonrió Harry—Solo tienes miedo de lo que Molly podría hacerte—.

—Ahí está. Vamos, cachorro. Quiero ver si Minerva ha escuchado algo de Kingsley—El brazo de Severus rodeó los hombros de Harry, y juntos caminaron lentamente hacia el castillo.

El desayuno aún estaba en marcha en el Gran Comedor, y por primera vez, Harry se unió a Severus en la Mesa de los Maestros, sentado en silencio a su lado mientras Severus tragaba unas tostadas y se alzaba hasta los niveles más bajos de civilidad con la ayuda de una tetera de té fuerte. Por lo que Harry supuso, Undermarsh había sido llevado de contrabando a una casa segura, no un momento demasiado pronto. Uno de los hombres de Kingsley, Gary o Garrett o algo así, había estado colocando algunos encantamientos de último momento cuando una bruja no identificada y un mago aparecieron, con varitas levantadas.

—¿Pero no ha habido más noticias de Kingsley? —Dijo Severus entre mordidas.

—A partir de esta mañana, no—Dijo McGonagall con malicia—Pero fue después de la medianoche cuando hablé con él por última vez, y espero que el pobre hombre haya querido dormir un poco antes de hablar con los dos que irrumpieron en la casa de Undermarsh. Sé paciente, Severus. Ve a hablar con Longbottom si tienes que molestar a alguien tan temprano en el día. Apenas ha parpadeado desde que Harry y tú llegaron—.

Harry se echó hacia atrás para ver más allá de Severus y fue sorprendido por la urgencia en los ojos de Neville. Estaba a mitad de camino de su asiento cuando Severus le hizo un gesto para que retrocediera—Él puede venir a ti lo suficientemente bien—Harry se sentó pesadamente, mirando duramente a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Severus. No le gustaba ser mimado.

—Es la ceniza—Dijo Neville con urgencia mientras levantaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de los otros miembros de la Orden—Ya le dije a Draco y a los demás, pero no pudimos encontrarte. Es la base para cualquier parte de la poción que se use para quemar carne—La piel de Neville adquirió un tinte verdoso, y las tripas de Harry se torcieron en nudos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con quemar carne? —Preguntó incómodamente.

—La ceniza de madera hace que las pociones se vuelvan alcalinas, y Draco me dijo que la poción está encantada—Explicó Neville—No se trata solo de que se une a los órganos reproductivos; está disolviendo fragmentos de ellos. No he descubierto qué parte, pero está cambiando algo. Hermione y Draco están elaborando las fórmulas de Aritmancia para las estructuras subyacentes. La profesora Sprout y yo vamos a mirar si el tipo de madera que usaron causa alguna variación. Draco me recordó que has encontrado manzana y cereza, y queremos asegurarnos de que comprendemos los diferentes efectos—.

Harry se sintió como la persona más tonta en la mesa. No sabía qué tenía que ver la Aritmancia con Herbología o Pociones y se dejó caer en su silla de la forma en que lo hacía cuando no quería que lo llamaran durante las clases. No tenía absolutamente nada que contribuir a la conversación subsiguiente sobre la teoría taumatológica y la inestabilidad inherente del movimiento estereotáctico subyacente cuando una poción estaba inadecuadamente encantada. Gimió en voz alta cuando McGonagall preguntó en voz alta si se podía haber perdido un paso de Transformación en algún lugar del camino.

—Lo siento—Dijo cuando los tres de repente dejaron de hablar y se giraron para mirarlo de reojo—No tengo idea de lo que están hablando. Te esperaré en nuestras habitaciones—Desechó las disculpas de Severus, se levantó de la silla y se apartó con cuidado del estrado.

Se unió a Luna en la parte posterior del Salón, quien se puso a su lado mientras se dirigía hacia las enormes puertas de la parte trasera de la enorme sala—¿Estás listo para cambiar el mundo? —Preguntó, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos solemnes—No debería tomar mucho más ahora, ya sabes—Ella le sonrió a su vaga manera habitual, lo que siempre hacía que Harry se preguntara cuántas voces ocupaban su cabeza en un momento dado.

—Todavía faltan un par de semanas—Dijo mientras abría la puerta y esperaba a que pasara.

—Oh, no estaba hablando del bebé—Contestó ella mientras entraban al vestíbulo de Entrada—Estaba hablando acerca de...—.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron con un estruendo, y Cornelius Fudge tropezó como si le dieran un fuerte empujón. Estaba envuelto firmemente en cuerdas desde los hombros hasta las caderas, con las manos inmovilizadas inútilmente a su lado. El impulso lo llevó hacia adelante y, sin poder detenerse, aceleró la voluta de mármol que invitaba a la gente a la Gran Escalera. Kingsley Shacklebolt le pisaba los talones, sacaba la varita y arrojaba hechizos punzantes a los pies de Fudge, con una expresión de furia en su rostro oscuro.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —Gritó Fudge mientras se desviaba del hombro de Luna, inclinándose hacia el Gran Comedor—¡Soy el ministro de magia! Haré que te arresten y te echen... ¡TÚ! —Fudge estaba tan sorprendido por la aparición de Harry que ya no prestaba atención a dónde lo llevaban sus pies, chocando la nariz con la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Severus? —Exigió Kingsley mientras petrificaba a Fudge con un movimiento casual de su varita—Creo que estará muy interesado en lo que el Ministro de Magia tiene que decir—.

—Estaba hablando de eso—Dijo Luna a Harry. Se frotó distraídamente el hombro, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Fudge casi la había derribado en su camino hacia la petrificación. A modo de saludo, ella agitó los dedos hacia Kingsley—Buenos días, ministro—Dijo ella.

Kingsley le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Tenía poco sentido discutir con ella—Severus está en el Gran Comedor con la profesora McGonagall, aunque creo que escuchó a Fudge gritando hasta el techo—.

—Tráelo para mí, ¿Quieres, Harry? —Gruñó Kingsley—¿Mientras acompaño al ministro a la oficina de Minerva? —.

Harry desapareció de nuevo en el Gran Comedor cuando Kingsley comenzó a levitar a Fudge, subiendo las escaleras y encontró a Severus todavía en profunda discusión con Neville y McGonagall.

—Kingsley está aquí—Dijo con urgencia cuando Severus levantó la vista—Con Fudge. Él nos necesita, y probablemente también al señor Weasley. Se dirige a su oficina, profesora—Le dijo a McGonagall—Considero que esto no puede ser bueno. Kingsley está furioso—.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a la vez, subiendo las escaleras como si Fluffy, el Perro de Tres Cabezas, los persiguiera. Para cuando llegaron al quinto piso del rellano, podían oír a Fudge canturreando en la parte superior de sus pulmones—Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, Shacklebolt. La persona que quieres es Severus Snape. ¡Era un Mortífago, por el bien de Merlín! Asesinó a Ach...—El ministro fue silenciado a medias.

Llegaron al séptimo piso para descubrir a Kingsley esperándolos en la gárgola, con Fudge apoyado a su lado como un pedazo de madera—Prefiero que este callado—Dijo con desdén—Minerva, ¿podemos usar tu oficina? El ministro está convencido de que tengo al hombre equivocado bajo arresto, e insiste en que ponga a Harry Potter bajo custodia por la seguridad de la gente de Gran Bretaña—.

—Fudge siempre fue un poco tonto—Declaró McGonagall—Considera mi oficina la tuya. Buenos días, por cierto—Ella lo miró por encima de sus gafas—Te ves horrible, Kingsley. Espero que hayas podido descansar un poco—Se volvió hacia la gárgola—Culloden—Dijo bruscamente. La gárgola se hizo a un lado para revelar la entrada a las escaleras, y Fudge cayó al suelo.

—No mucho—Confesó Kingsley—Pero este asunto es mucho más importante que el sueño. Creo que sabrás por qué, una vez que Severus haya terminado con él—.

—¿Yo? —Severus retrocedió sorprendido—No soy parte del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, como bien saben. El Wizengamot no participa en las investigaciones. Eso te lo dejamos a ti—Esperó a que Minerva y Harry subieran a la escalera de caracol antes de subir él mismo.

La voz de Neville flotó por la escalera—¿Alguien va a traer al ministro? —Gritó mientras Kingsley caminaba hacia el escalón inferior.

—Usa _Mobilicorpus_ —Llamó Harry desde la parte superior. Se paró junto a la ventana del retrato de Dumbledore más cercano y murmuró hola mientras Minerva y Severus transfiguraban los muebles en una mesa de caballete desgastada como la de la Madriguera y un juego de sillas de cocina similares a las de Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, en la cabecera de la mesa había una robusta silla de madera con grilletes y cadenas atadas a los brazos y piernas que le recordaban a Harry la que había visto ocupar a Mary Cattermole durante la audiencia que Dolores Umbridge había dirigido en el Ministerio.

Mientras Severus estaba ocupado con McGonagall, Kingsley metió su varita en la chimenea y comenzó una gran hoguera. Arrojó un poco de polvo Flu a las llamas, y cuando se pusieron de color verde esmeralda brillante, metió la cabeza en las llamas y gritó—La madriguera—.

Minutos más tarde, Arthur Weasley se adelantó, sus ropas puestas tan apresuradamente que había perdido un botón en el medio. Se hizo un balance cuando sus ojos azules recorrieron la habitación, estrechándose cuando se establecieron en Fudge—Ministro—Dijo fríamente mientras Fudge pasaba flotando junto a él.

Fudge se mordió la mandíbula por un momento mientras el encantamiento de silencio se desvanecía—Arthur Weasley—Dijo con una sonrisa burlona—Debo decir que me sorprende verte aquí, aunque debería haber recordado que estabas en el bolsillo de Dumbledore. Pensé que habrías recuperado el sentido después de que Harry Potter matara a tu hijo—.

Arthur apretó los puños con ira, pero siguió sentado en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, y Harry le dio un breve gesto de comprensión. Él no había matado a Fred, como tampoco había asesinado a nadie que hubiera muerto.

—¿Me necesitan aquí? —Preguntó Neville, moviéndose nerviosamente mientras Harry y los demás tomaban sus asientos en la mesa—Porque, en realidad, no estoy seguro...—.

—Señor Longbottom, encuentre al señor Malfoy y envíelo a mi laboratorio. Pídale que traiga un frasco de Veritaserum. Ya debería saber dónde está guardado—Dijo Severus, observando atentamente a Kingsley mientras luchaba contra Fudge en la silla de interrogación—No confío en que Fudge sea veraz—Su expresión creció fraccionalmente más amable—Proporcione al señor Malfoy la contraseña de esta oficina. Dígale que se apure—.

—Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Minerva—Se enfureció Fudge. Kingsley debía haber cancelado los hechizos, porque el hombre estaba luchando contra las cadenas que lo ataban con toda la fuerza que poseía y bramando como un dragón herido—No tenía sentido intentar que Dumbledore viera la razón; el hombre estaba medio loco, pero siempre has sido más sensata—.

—Es una pena que pienses eso—Dijo Dumbledore con tristeza mientras McGonagall preparaba té y galletas para todos, excepto para Fudge. Kingsley tomó asiento y sacó un grueso trozo de pergamino de su túnica—Siempre fuiste impetuoso, Cornelius—Continuó Dumbledore mientras Severus fue al escritorio de McGonagall, regresando con pergamino y plumas para todos. Harry sabía que era un tomador de notas empedernido, Severus pensaba mejor con una pluma en la mano—Más preocupado por tu propio poder que haciendo lo que se necesitaba hacer—.

—¡Ja! —Explota Fudge—Estoy haciendo lo que hay que hacer. La historia me recordará como quien cumplió con los términos del Tratado. Te habrán olvidado—Dijo triunfante.

 _“¿Tratado?”_ Harry escuchó que la escalera de caracol comenzaba a moverse. Draco atravesaría la puerta en cualquier momento y luego podrían comenzar. Miró a Severus, viendo de nuevo las cualidades que lo hacían un enemigo tan formidable. Sus ojos eran agudos, su expresión neutral como la de una piedra, y era imposible decir qué pensamientos estaban pasando detrás de la máscara de Severus.

—Vine tan rápido como pude—Dijo Draco mientras entraba por la puerta, con la cara enrojecida y respirando pesadamente. Puso un frasco en la mano de Severus y se desplomó en la silla vacía al lado de Harry. Fue entonces cuando notó al hombre encadenado a la silla al final de la mesa—Ah. Fudge—Su rostro cayó en sus viejas líneas insolentes, y levantó su barbilla puntiaguda mientras giraba la cabeza.

Severus caminó alrededor de la mesa, sus túnicas ondeando mientras se movía—Abra la boca, ministro—Dijo Severus mientras se estiraba para agarrar la mandíbula de Fudge—O la abriré para usted. Tres gotas. ¿Recuerda cómo funciona? —Colgó la botella frente a los ojos de Fudge, apretando sus dedos lo suficientemente fuerte como para blanquear la piel debajo.

—No olvidaré esto, Snape—Gruñó Fudge y abrió la boca.

—Es Prince—Dijo Severus fríamente. Aplicó tres gotas a la lengua de Fudge y esperó a que los ojos de Fudge se pusieran vidriosos. Sólo tomó un momento—Profesor Prince para usted—Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kingsley—Está listo—.

Kingsley levantó la vista de su lugar al pie de la mesa—Por favor, indique su nombre completo—.

—Mi nombre es Cornelius Fudge—.

Kingsley frunció el ceño y miró el papel que tenía delante. Harry frunció el ceño y se giró en su asiento para mirar a Severus—Su nombre completo, ministro—Repitió Kingsley.

—Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia—Dijo Fudge sarcásticamente.

—De acuerdo con esto—Dijo Kingsley lentamente, sacudiendo las páginas delante de él—Tiene un segundo nombre. ¿Es eso cierto? —Volvió los ojos preocupados a Severus—¿Hiciste esa poción? —.

Severus miró el frasco. Era pequeña y plateada y tenía VERITASERUM impreso en la parte frontal en negrita. Él juró—Pido perdón, Kingsley. Este es un señuelo que elaboré mientras Umbridge fingía ser la directora aquí. Preparé varios lotes de Poción de Desconcierto para imitar los efectos de Veritaserum, ya que había algunos estudiantes que no podía permitir fueran interrogados bajo sus efectos—Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Harry, y se entendieron.

—Eso fue muy bien hecho por tu parte, Severus—Dijo McGonagall, con una nota de orgullo entrando en su voz nítida y sensata.

Severus parpadeó antes de asentir con la cabeza—Draco—Dijo—Tan rápido como puedas, por favor. Devuelve un frasco sin etiqueta idéntico a este—.

—Lo siento, Severus. No lo sabía—Draco corrió hacia la puerta mientras Harry se ponía de pie. Él conjuró a su Patronus y lo envió a Hermione con un mensaje—Severus necesita un pequeño frasco plateado de sus tiendas. Sin marcar. Draco se encontrará contigo en algún lugar del camino—El ciervo saltó a través de la pared mientras Fudge miraba con incredulidad.

A la vuelta de Draco, Severus revisó cuidadosamente el segundo frasco. Lo olió y frotó una gota entre los dedos—Creo que encontraremos esto adecuado—Dijo Severus. Apretó las mandíbulas de Fudge y administró tres gotas generosas.

Los puntos de sudor rebosaban en la frente de Fudge y se juntaban para correr en riachuelos a lo largo de sus sienes. Segundos después, su expresión se fundió en resignación cuando la poción entró en vigencia.

—Su nombre, señor—Espetó Kingsley.

La mandíbula de Fudge funcionó frenéticamente mientras luchaba contra los efectos de Veritaserum, pero fue en vano. No podía sacudirse más de lo que podía levantar a Voldemort de entre los muertos—Cornelius Commodus Fudge—Gruñó.

La admisión les aseguró a todos que la poción estaba funcionando—¿Conoces a Aquiles Becker? —.

—Sí, él era uno de los inefables que me informaban. Le ordené a Melinda Stackpoole que eliminara a Becker para evitar que le dijera a Snape lo que sabía sobre el plan de erradicación del Ministerio—.

Kingsley hizo una nota—¿Sabías que Becker estaba en comunicación con Severus Prince antes de esa fecha? —.

—No conozco a un Severus Prince—Declaró Fudge acaloradamente—El único Severus que conozco es Snape—.

Un confuso zumbido susurró alrededor de la mesa y los ojos de Harry se estrecharon cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Fudge había negado su matrimonio bajo Veritaserum, lo que significaba que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para tenerlo invalidado después de todo—¿Recuerdas el aviso del ministerio? —Murmuró con urgencia—¿Crees que ya nos han borrado? —.

—Shhh—Advirtió Severus—Veamos a dónde nos lleva esto. Permitamos que Kingsley lo interrogue. Más adelante, plantearemos cualquier inquietud—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Becker estaba en comunicación con Snape? —Exigió Fudge—Stackpoole recibió sus órdenes. Becker y Undermarsh estaban bajo un voto inquebrantable para no hablarle del proyecto a nadie. Luego Potter resultó estar enlazado y embarazado, y sabíamos que teníamos un problema en nuestras manos. Tomamos los pasos necesarios para terminarlo—.

—¿Cuáles fueron los términos del voto? —Preguntó Kingsley.

—Para borrar toda la historia de los condenados, para evitar que los condenados nazcan en el futuro, para hablar de su trabajo con nadie—Escupió Fudge, su rostro se volvió del color de la vieja masilla.

McGonagall, Kingsley y Arthur compartieron una mirada confusa—¿Quiénes son los condenados? —Preguntó Arturo.

La mano encadenada de Fudge se levantó y señaló a Harry—Eso. Ese desagradable y no natural engendro que está llevando, junto con Potter y Snape también. Está en contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza. Los peores hombres en la historia nacieron de la misma manera, y tenemos el deber jurado de evitar que vuelva a suceder. Debe ser detenido y Potter debe ser detenido hasta que la cosa salga, para que pueda ser destruida—Saliva voló cuando Fudge escupió, y los ojos de Harry se volvieron glaciales.

—No vas a…—Dijo Harry fríamente—Asesinar a mi hijo—.

—Debiste haberte ahogado al nacer—Gruñó Fudge—Tú, Snape y los demás como tú. Las leyes de la naturaleza deben ser preservadas. He trabajado durante treinta años para controlar a tu especie, y con el bloque tradicionalista fuera del Wizengamot, finalmente tuve un camino claro para pasar el resto de las leyes que lo habrían convertido en ilegal, pero luego Snape solicitó el asiento Prince, y con Kingsley aun dirigiendo el programa, Pendergast no pudo negar la solicitud.

>> Stackpoole debería haber eliminado a Snape cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ella eligió al incorrecto, aunque el Voto debería haber matado a Becker al final. Ella eligió enviar un mensaje a Undermarsh. Una mujer tonta. Debería haberlo hecho yo mismo—.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de la habitación; La vena en la sien de Severus palpitó de rabia y Harry agarró su pluma tan fuerte que se rompió. La cara de Arthur era tan roja como Fawkes, y la expresión de McGonagall se convirtió en granito—¿Qué es este tratado que mencionaste? —Preguntó Kingsley en una lenta y oscura voz.

Fudge luchó contra los efectos del Veritaserum, pero la poción ganó al final—El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto—Dijo finalmente—Hay tres cláusulas que no aparecen en los libros de historia, pero se pueden ver en el documento original escondido dentro de la Abadía de Westminster—.

—¿Abadía de Westminster? —Exclamó McGonagall—¿Qué hace un documento tan importante en una iglesia muggle, de todos los lugares? —.

—Fue la Iglesia la que nos obligó a escondernos—Dijo Severus, inclinándose hacia adelante, con sus ojos negros brillando peligrosamente—No era suficiente vivir con miedo a la persecución por nuestra magia. Querían prohibirnos cualquier cosa que consideraran antinatural, y ¿qué podría ser más antinatural para los muggles que los magos que tienen hijos? ¿No es eso correcto? —.

—Bruja o mago, tu clase no puede permitirse que exista—Gritó Fudge—El Tratado requiere que eliminemos la posibilidad, y yo seré el que lo haga—.

—¿Cómo se logró en el pasado? —Exigió Harry—¿Cómo el Ministerio “eliminó la posibilidad” después de que el Estatuto entró en vigencia? —.

Una vez más, Fudge luchó para mantener su conocimiento en secreto, pero la verdad se impuso—Una sociedad jurada en secreto—Suspiró—Supongo que eran los Mortífagos originales. Eliminaron a los niños donde los encontraron y también al padre biológico—.

—¿El Ministerio de Magia asesinó niños? —Interrumpió McGonagall, horrorizada.

Fudge le lanzó una mirada de reproche—El Ministerio necesitaba encontrar una solución más permanente, que eliminara la mera posibilidad de que tales abominaciones nacieran en primer lugar. Tomó décadas, pero el Gremio de Pociones encontró una manera de esterilizar a los niños sin dañar demasiado a las niñas—.

>> Había plagas nuevas cada pocos años, y las pociones eran la forma más fácil de curar a todos. Pero no había manera de saber quién estaba torcido y quién era normal, por lo que con los años se decidió administrarlo a todos los niños. La Garganta de Arpía fue una de las primeras pociones para prevenir enfermedades inventadas, por lo que el Departamento de Misterios se decidió por eso. Nuestros métodos también estaban funcionando—Dijo Fudge—No habíamos tenido un nacimiento accidental en siglos. Hasta ti—Le lanzó a Harry una mirada despectiva.

—Somos normales—Dijo Harry sombríamente, su voz temblaba de ira—Soy normal. Es gente como tú lo que no es normal, se mete con la gente cuando no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo. Matar a la gente porque no te gusta que sean diferentes a ti—.

—Así que piensas que el Ministerio debería simplemente permitir que nazcan Iván el Terrible y Vlad el Empalador en primer lugar, ¿verdad? —Rugió Fudge, que parecía incapaz de decir nada menos que un grito de garganta llena—¿Rasputín y Genghis Khan? Todos ellos tenían dos padres, e hicieron cosas indescriptibles—.

—El mismo Merlín nació de dos hombres—Gruñó Severus—Al igual que Marcus Aurelius y Zhuge Liang, si se tienen que creer las leyendas. Lograron mucho en sus vidas—.

—Eso es bastante irrelevante—Gruñó Fudge—Eres asqueroso y repugnante, y todos deberían ser ahorcados. Enviados a San Mungo para que sus mentes puedan ser reparadas, o envueltos a Azkaban donde las personas decentes no tienen que mirarte—Un puño se estrelló en la cara de Fudge. La sangre brotaba de su nariz en grandes ríos de rojo. Miró hacia la cara normalmente plácida de Arthur Weasley—¡Rompidte mi nadiz! —.

—Mis hijos no son asquerosos ni desagradables. Son gente decente y amorosa—Arthur flexionó su mano y le dio una breve mirada—Le robaste a Charlie la posibilidad de tener hijos algún día. Intentaste secuestrar a Harry para poder asesinar a su hijo. Tuviste un Inefable asesinado. ¿Quién es el monstruo en la habitación, Cornelius? ¿Quién? —.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Todos se sentaron y observaron cómo Fudge intentaba detener el flujo de sangre. Finalmente, Severus levantó su varita— _Episkey_ —Dijo con frialdad y la sangre se detuvo. Sin embargo, la nariz de Fudge permaneció torcida, y Harry pensó que no podría haberle ocurrido a un hombre mejor.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó después de que papá lo golpeó? —Ron pregunto después de cenar esa noche. Habiendo confirmado sus sospechas, la Orden se reunió por segunda noche consecutiva y trató de decidir qué pasos se debían tomar a continuación.

—Fudge admitió a todo—Dijo Harry—Confirmó que el Ministerio ha estado reescribiendo la historia, que el Departamento de Misterios está manipulando pociones y que ya habían tomado medidas para borrarme a mí y a Severus. Deberías haber visto su rostro cuando tu padre dijo que el contrato había sido archivado correctamente en el Ministerio. Resulta que “correctamente”, significa que está en un archivador en algún lugar. Se ha introducido con algunos informes de mantenimiento y se ha iniciado sesión como Proyecto de Construcción Prince—.

—Kingsley le preguntó algo más acerca de Becker y Undermarsh, y Fudge admitió que Stackpoole había estado siguiendo a Severus en la recepción. No pudo verlo escapar, pero cuando pasaron unos minutos, debió de pensar que había ido al Departamento de Misterios. Escuchó lo suficiente para saber que Severus sabía algo acerca de la poción, pero aún no había juntado todas las piezas.

—Informó de lo que había oído a Fudge, y él le dijo que eliminara el problema. También admitió haber enviado a un par de hechiceros a la casa de Undermarsh para asesinarlo. Kingsley acusó a Fudge de asesinato y conspiración para cometer asesinato. Todavía, sin embargo, está tratando de averiguar qué hacer con la manipulación—.

—¿Por qué no está Fudge en Azkaban? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Porque Fudge se perdonó a sí mismo—Dijo Draco con disgusto—El Ministro de Magia tiene la autoridad de perdonar a cualquier persona acusada de un crimen que pueda resultar en una sentencia en Azkaban. Kingsley gritaba por tener un conflicto de intereses, pero Fudge estaba bastante convencido de que su perdón se mantendría—.

—Creo que Harry debería hacer lo que hizo antes—Dijo Luna—Funcionó esa vez. No veo por qué no volvería a funcionar—.

—¿Qué hizo Harry la última vez? —Preguntó Neville.

Harry parpadeó. Como de costumbre, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Luna. No le había hecho nada a Fudge, aunque realmente deseaba haber sido el que lo había golpeado. Echó un vistazo a la mesa donde estaban reunidos los miembros de mayor rango de la orden y se sintió cálido por todas partes. Severus había sido brillante y Arthur... Harry no podía creer que Arthur hubiera golpeado al Ministro de Magia. Por Charlie, principalmente, pero también por Harry.

—Luna, ¡Eso es genial! —Exclamó Hermione—Ooh, ¿a quién deberíamos llamar? ¿Estaría dispuesto, crees? Temía que todo hubiera sido destruido, pero tal vez no—Sus ojos marrones bailaban ante la idea de impartir justicia una vez más.

—Hermione, ¿de qué hablas? —Preguntó Ron.

—Vamos a derribar a Fudge—Declaró—De la misma manera que Harry lo hizo la última vez—

—¿Vamos a entrar en el Departamento de Misterios y tener una batalla? —Preguntó Harry, perplejo. No había hecho nada por su cuenta para derrocar al gobierno de Fudge. Voldemort había elegido el momento y el lugar de ese encuentro en particular. Harry simplemente había aparecido y logrado no matarse. Sirius no había sido tan afortunado.

—No, no creo que sea una buena idea, Harry—Dijo Luna—Acaban de volver a armarlo, y no creo que el Ministerio esté contento si nos destrozamos una parte—.

—¡Un artículo! —Gritó Hermione con exasperación—Como Rita Skeeter escribió para _El Quisquilloso_ en Quinto Año, cuando todos querían saber qué sucedió durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, solo que esta vez se trata de Harry y el Ministerio y de cómo han cambiado las vidas de todos al darles una poción que no sabían que estaban tomando—.

—Absolutamente no—Dijo Harry indignado—La gente ya sabe demasiado sobre mí—.

—No, Potter—Dijo Draco lentamente—Ella tiene razón. Tú y Severus todavía están recibiendo un par de Howlers a la semana, pero la mayoría de tu correo es positivo. Ahora que la rareza ha desaparecido, todos están emocionados por ti—Él le dio a Harry una sonrisa satisfecha—Me sorprende un poco que _El Profeta_ no esté participando en un concurso sobre el bebé. Gane mil galeones adivinando el día, la hora, el peso y el género—La sonrisa se volvió malvada—Creo que puedo arreglar eso—.

Harry estaba horrorizado—No lo harías—.

—Una bonita recaudación de fondos para una buena causa—Dijo Draco con generosidad—Sospecho que _El Profeta_ podría recaudar miles. Imagínate a todas esas viudas y huérfanos a los que podrías ayudar. Pero, volviendo al asunto en cuestión. Un artículo en _El Quisquilloso_ podría ser la cosa. Todos conocen a alguien que es raro y, de sangre pura o no, hay algunas cosas que el mundo mágico toma muy en serio. Niños, por un lado. Linaje por otro. Imagínate el tono y el llanto cuando las casas principales descubran que su genealogía ha sido alterada. Que el Ministerio ha estado alterando nuestra fertilidad...—.

Los ojos de Draco se endurecieron—Muchas de las casas más antiguas están en peligro de extinguirse, y no hay suficientes niñas naciendo—Sus mejillas se colorearon, y le dio a Ginny, Luna y Hermione una mirada cautelosa—Saben a lo que me refiero. Si no fuera porque Fudge perpetuó esta parodia, Neville y yo podríamos haber combinado nuestras casas de la misma manera en que tú y Severus hicieron con las suyas—.

Los miembros mayores de la Orden se acercaron mientras Draco hablaba. Severus se sentó en el brazo de la silla de Harry y le dio un beso en el pelo. Harry le sonrió a su marido, de buen humor por el momento. Volvió su atención a los demás—Nos casamos, Draco. Esto…—Harry le dio una palmadita en su barriga redondeada—No es por eso por lo que combinamos Casas. Hubiera querido ser un Prince incluso si esto nunca hubiera sucedido—Apoyó la cabeza contra el costado de Severus.

—Escuchamos la palabra “artículo” y vengo a encontrarte hablando de nuestro matrimonio—Dijo Severus—No hay quejas, ¿confío? —.

—No estábamos discutiendo nuestro matrimonio—Dijo Harry—Luna cree que deberíamos publicar lo que sabemos y dejar que las cosas sigan adelante—.

Arthur y Molly se apoderaron de un sofá. Kingsley y Minerva encontraron asientos frente a Harry y Severus—La idea no es sin mérito—Dijo Kingsley—Puede que te sorprenda cuánto peso tiene la opinión popular—.

Harry resopló—No realmente. Lo viví todo durante el Quinto Año, cuando cada palabra escrita en _El Profeta_ era sobre cómo me había vuelto completamente loco, y nuevamente en Sexto Año cuando decidieron que yo era el Elegido—Su expresión se volvió pensativa—Si crees que podemos derribar a Fudge, y luego hacer que pague por lo que ha hecho...—Le lanzó a Severus una larga y escrutadora mirada—Esta no puede ser mi decisión—.

—Haz que sea una historia sobre el bebé—Sugirió Ginny—Puedo escribirlo si lo deseas. Podemos comenzar a redactarlo ahora y completar todos los fragmentos que no sabemos después de que nazca—.

—¿Qué queda por descubrir? —Preguntó Ron—Sabemos lo que ha estado haciendo el Ministerio y por qué. Sabemos que pasarán al menos quince años antes de que comencemos a ver que se produzcan cambios—.

Hermione lo golpeó suavemente por la cabeza—Por el bien de Merlín, Ron, eres un _hombre_ —Suspiró ella—Necesitamos saber si tienen un niño o una niña y cómo se llama, por supuesto—Ella lo golpeó de nuevo, solo por si acaso. Molly se rió.

Debatieron los pros y los contras, bebieron té, comieron postre y disfrutaron de una de las noches más relajadas que habían tenido en mucho tiempo—Si está bien—Dijo Harry vacilante mientras le daban las buenas noches a Arthur y Molly—Me gustaría decirle a Charlie lo que descubrimos. No le será fácil escuchar a nadie, pero sé cómo se siente, y creo que se lo debo a él—.

Las lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de Molly y ella lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla—Es muy amable de tu parte querido, pero Charlie debería escucharlo de nosotros. Si no lo hubiéramos... bueno, ya está hecho, y no hay nada más que continuar—.

—Pero escríbele, Harry—Sugirió Arthur—Apreciará saber de ti, y sospecho que hay cosas que te dirá a ti y a Severus que preferiría no decirnos a nosotros—Sus tristes ojos azules se encontraron con los de Severus—Hablaremos de nuevo mañana. Buenas noches—Los abrazó a ambos y salió al pasillo con su esposa.

* * *

Después de todo este tiempo, era extraño no tener nada más apremiante que asistir a las clases y estudiar. Incluso Williamson se había echado atrás, tratando a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto invisible. Sin embargo, cada vez que Harry atrapaba a Williamson mirándolo, era con un brillo calculador que aún hacía que la piel de Harry se arrastrara. Sin embargo, Kreacher no había descubierto nada nuevo, así que a Harry solo le quedaban sus sospechas. Incluso Ron le estaba aconsejando que lo dejara como una causa perdida, y Harry estaba dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con él.

Ya sea motivado por la culpa u otras fuerzas que estaban en juego, Harry finalmente se sentó con Severus y equipó la guardería, comprando casi todo lo que aparecía en el libro que Hermione le había dado, si sabía para qué se usaba o no. Camisones con pantalones con cordón, lindas y pequeñas pantuflas de una pieza con cremalleras (a Arthur le encantaban las cremalleras) en todos los colores del arco iris. Mantas y pañales. Paquetes de botellas y pezones, que avergonzaban a Harry sin fin.

Minerva les asignó un elfo doméstico para ayudar con la ropa, lo que hizo que Kreacher se planchara las orejas y martillara los dedos hasta que Harry le confió a su elfo doméstico la responsabilidad de mantener todos los suministros de alimentación escrupulosamente limpios y la fórmula siempre a mano. Molly había terminado cada dos días más o menos, sentada felizmente con su tejido o reorganizando la guardería a su entera satisfacción. Para sorpresa de Harry, ella y Severus nunca levantaron sus voces, aunque cada vez que Molly movía las cosas, Severus las devolvía.

El bebé cayó, y el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a cambiar. Todo, desde el trasero hasta el escroto, ardía y dolía, y Harry encontró que sentarse en los duros bancos y sillas era una forma de tortura peor que cualquier otra cosa que los mortífagos hubieran ideado. Recurrió a estar de pie durante sus clases, pero al final del día sus pies estaban tan adoloridos que gatear parecía una idea mucho mejor que caminar.

Sus estados de ánimo eran tan mercuriales que estaba casi seguro de que experimentaba simultáneamente toda la gama de emociones humanas—No sé cómo alguien puede soportar estar a mi alrededor—Dijo Harry de mala gana mientras untaba de mantequilla un trozo de pan tostado que no tenía intención de comer. Aunque la mesa estaba llena de comida, nada parecía apetitoso. Tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza e hizo una mueca, encontrando que sabía amargo. No le gustaba la salchicha, la papilla era insípida, la tostada no estaba hecha y los huevos estaban aguados.

—Elige una cosa, cierra los ojos y cómetela—Dijo Hermione con severidad—Cualquier cosa será mucho mejor que lo que tuvimos que comer el año pasado. Imagínate el estofado de corteza de árbol, y algo de jamón—.

—O podrías ir al Bosque Prohibido y encontrar una rama de buen tamaño para roer—Sugirió Ron—Ten un pastel de avena. Están buenos hoy—Harry le tiró la tostada a Ron y frunció el ceño cuando rebotó en su nariz—Toma, toma un tomate—Dijo Ron, cortando uno con su tenedor y sacudiéndolo en el plato de Harry.

Harry se lo comió y un hongo y media tarta de avena. A la hora del almuerzo estaba hambriento e inquieto. Agarró una pierna de pollo y caminó por el extremo de la mesa de Slytherin mientras arrancaba trozos de carne con sus dientes. No pudo quedarse quieto por más de unos pocos minutos y agradeció haber tenido doble Herbología esa tarde. Al menos estaría ocupado haciendo algo, incluso si fuera poco más que cortar las alas de las Flores de Sangre de Mariposa Roja para evitar que aletearan su polen en las Begonias del Ala de Dragón. Algunas de las begonias tenían alergias.

Las nubes se dirigieron entre sí en una persecución alegre, creando sombras que se movían rápidamente y saltaban sobre Harry mientras él y sus compañeros de clase se dirigían a los invernaderos. El partido de Quidditch de Slytherin/Hufflepuff se acercaba ese fin de semana, y Draco estaba en excelente forma. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry esperaba una victoria de Slytherin. Escuchó ociosamente la charla y levantó la barbilla mientras una suave brisa flotaba a su alrededor.

Cuando entraron en el invernadero, Sprout les entregó a cada uno una pequeña bolsa de arpillera—Distribúyanlas uniformemente por todo el invernadero, e intenten no llevarlas al castillo con ustedes—Harry abrió el saco para descubrir que estaba lleno de mariquitas y otros pequeños escarabajos. Metió los dedos en el saco y descubrió rápidamente que los insectos no deseaban ser rociados sobre las plantas, por lo que en su lugar, colocó insecto por insecto en las hojas cercanas.

Mientras trabajaba, sintió una extraña punzada en su abdomen, luego otra punzada unos minutos más tarde, pero Harry no dijo nada y continuó distribuyendo las mariquitas mientras bromeaba con Draco sobre su vuelo. Sin embargo, pronto alcanzó el punto en el que podía predecir con certeza cuándo se produciría la siguiente sensación de compresión. No era doloroso, per se, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las compresiones se acercaban, colocó su bolsa de insectos debajo de las hojas anchas de un helecho y salió silenciosamente del invernadero, sin que nadie lo notara.

Hacía frío en el castillo, y aunque caminó lentamente y se tomó su tiempo, Harry descubrió que tuvo que detenerse un par de veces hasta que sus músculos se relajaron lo suficiente como para caminar fácilmente. Se abrió paso a través de la Enfermería, que estaba desocupada por el momento, una pequeña misericordia por la que Harry estaba agradecido. Pronto habría gente en las puertas, pero Harry esperaba que entendieran que la única persona que quería cerca de él en este momento era Severus.

Harry encontró a Madame Pomfrey en su oficina y se apoyó contra la puerta, observándola trabajar. Él sonrió cuando ella levantó la vista y dijo—Creo que es hora—.

Madame Pomfrey asintió y cerró la tabla que ella estaba anotando—¿Y bien? No se quede allí, señor Prince. Vaya a cambiarse. ¿Supongo que querrá su cama habitual? —Ella sacó el último capítulo de la gráfica de Harry del estante sobre su escritorio e hizo un movimiento de espanto con su mano.

—Debería cambiarme y esperar allí—Dijo Harry con un resoplido. Desapareció detrás de la cortina de la sala de examen y se puso el deplorable vestido que se abría en la parte posterior. Hizo que Kreacher llevara sus pertenencias a las mazmorras y se acomodó en la misma cama en la que se había despertado unos días después de que Quirrell hubiera muerto en sus manos.

Pomfrey llegó a su cama unos momentos más tarde, con una cesta de pociones, su siempre presente pluma y pergamino detrás. Ella lanzó sus encantamientos y resoplo sobre las lecturas—¿Cuándo empezaron las contracciones? —Ella preguntó.

—¿Contracciones? Oh, no mucho después de que comenzó Herbología—Harry giró la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado cuando ella dobló las mantas y miró entre sus piernas. No era la primera vez, pero las cosas eran extrañas en ese momento, y le resultaba difícil aceptar los cambios como parte del proceso. Otra contracción recorrió su estómago mientras sus dedos exploraban.

—No, Harry, necesitas seguir respirando. Contener la respiración hará que se sientan peor—Ella retiró la mano y le cubrió las piernas—¿Qué quieres que le diga a Severus? —.

Harry notó que no parecía haber duda de si notificar o no a Severus de inmediato—Dígale que estoy aquí y que será por un tiempo. No tiene que darse prisa—.

—Creo que eso lo tiene que decidir él—Dijo Pomfrey—Si tienes ganas de caminar un poco, entonces deberías. No hay una forma correcta de hacerlo, Harry, así que presta atención a tu cuerpo. No estás confinado a la cama, pero no quiero que te vayas de la Enfermería ¿De acuerdo? —.

El asunto fue sacado de sus manos casi al instante. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Severus entró. Harry no podía leer nada en la cara de Severus, y sus pasos cuidadosamente medidos eran igualmente inútiles—Cuatro _Patronuses…_ —Frunció el ceño—¿Patroni? Invadieron mi clase para informarme que habías salido de Herbología sin decir una palabra a nadie—Enterró su mano en el cabello de Harry—¿Que necesitas? —.

Harry apoyó la cabeza contra la mano de Severus—Todavía va a pasar mucho tiempo, Severus. En este momento, voy a descansar un poco, tal vez caminar un poco, así que es probable que te aburras mucho—Otro dolor se apoderó de él, y trató de recordar lo que había dicho Madame Pomfrey, pero la respiración parecía inútil. Las contracciones no eran tan malas y no duraban tanto, por lo que parecía más fácil contener el aliento.

Cuatro horas después, Harry estaba replanteando su plan. Por alguna razón, él realmente había creído que las contracciones simplemente serían más cercanas, no que también serían proporcionalmente más fuertes. Tenían una diferencia de entre tres y diez minutos, pero cualquier regularidad había sido arrojada por la ventana en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Harry se puso de costado mientras Severus clavaba sus pulgares con fuerza en la parte baja de su espalda, gimió y se volvió de espaldas, atrapando la mano de Severus debajo de él—¿Cuánto más va a ser? —Silbó cuando el dolor se había detenido.

—Dos o tres horas más. Poppy estima que estarás pariendo entre las nueve y las diez en punto—.

—¿Qué hora es en este momento? —Pregunto Harry quejándose. No era que estuviera cansado; no lo estaba. Él estaba inquieto y frustrado. No podía encontrar una posición cómoda y se sintió encerrado.

—No son ni cerca de la media para las siete. ¿Quieres caminar un poco más? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, creo que he terminado con eso—.

Madame Pomfrey entró para ver cómo estaba, pero como ella había estado cada veinte minutos aproximadamente, la novedad hacía mucho que había desaparecido. Sus músculos abdominales empezaron a tensarse de nuevo, y jadeó suavemente mientras seguía y seguía—Estás haciendo un excelente progreso, Harry—Dijo ella.

—Como si tuviera una opción—Murmuró Harry. Se le ocurrió que era tan espectador como Severus, solo que no podía levantarse y alejarse. El suyo era un asiento de primera fila, y el espectáculo se movería junto con él.

—Recuerda respirar y descansar tanto como puedas entre las contracciones. Deben comenzar a calmarse, pero ahora van a durar mucho más—Madame Pomfrey lo cubrió de nuevo y le palmeó el muslo—Severus, puedes usar un Hechizo de Calentamiento si dice que se siente frío. No es inusual, y no dañará nada. Mientras tanto, es posible que desees leerle o algo para no pensar en eso—.

—¿Sev? ¿Me ayudaras para que me pueda sentar? Necesito levantarme—Dijo Harry cuando Madame Pomfrey se fue—¿Y si pudieras hablar un poco? De cualquier cosa—.

Severus ajustó la cama y le permitió a Harry un sorbo de agua. Se alisó el cabello húmedo que se aferraba a la frente de Harry, sus ojos tan suaves y cariñosos que Harry estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien—Dime, ¿qué obtendría si añadiera raíz en polvo de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? —.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó, y se rió entre dientes cuando una contracción se afianzó—Yo... no puedo creer... que… estás... preguntándome... eso—Jadeó mientras luchaba por mantenerse relajado, para no luchar contra las oleadas de dolor que lo recorrían—Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. ¿Siguiente? —.

Severus lo miró con un orgullo inconmensurable—¿Dónde, señor Prince, buscaría si le pidiera que me buscara un bezoar? —.

—Te amo, ya sabes—Jadeó Harry, una sonrisa brillando en algún lugar de las profundidades de los ojos verdes llenos de dolor—Estómago... de una cabra—Se aferró a la muñeca de Severus por un momento, un sonido agudo se soltó. Tomó una respiración tan profunda como pudo—Lo siento. Duele—La contracción terminó y Harry se relajó—Creo que Aberforth debe tener una colección impresionante de bezoares. ¿Sabes si alguien alguna vez le pidió uno? —.

—No le debes una disculpa a nadie, Harry, y menos a mí—Dijo Severus—No retengas un sonido si deseas hacer uno. No voy a pensar menos en ti, ni nadie más lo hará—.

—Prefiero guardar mis gritos para la situación que nos metió en esto—Dijo Harry con cansancio—Tienes otra pregunta viniendo, ya sabes—.

—Pensé que lo guardaría para la próxima—Dijo Severus—¿Quieres más agua? —

Harry negó con la cabeza—No tengo idea de cómo voy a pasar mi EXTASIS de pociones, que no he elaborado desde noviembre—.

—Harry, estás casado con un... ¿cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia? —Severus tomó la mano de Harry—Respira, Harry. Respiraciones cortas—.

—Lo mismo—Respondió Harry en voz alta y tensa. Intentó concentrarse en su respiración, pero si tenía que comparar esto con el dolor que había sentido al ser poseído por Voldemort, escogía a Voldemort cada vez. ¡No es de extrañar que Molly fuera tan condenadamente feroz! Incluso Narcissa merecía una mención honorífica—Son lo... lo mismo—.

Severus le habló durante la contracción, pero todo lo que Harry escuchó fue el sonido de la voz de Severus, los tonos ricos y aterciopelados que le aseguraron que estaría bien. Sabía que podía lidiar con el dolor aplastante si tenía a Severus con él, estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más... y otro... y otro después de eso. Lo haría, porque Severus lo amaba y no quería nada más que cuidarlo.

Cuando terminó, Harry soltó una respiración profunda que no había querido contener—¿Qué hay en la página trescientos noventa y cuatro? —Preguntó, su voz áspera por horas de duro trabajo.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Qué hay en la página trescientos noventa y cuatro? No entiendo—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Tercer Año—Apretó la mano de Severus—Tomaste... una de las... clases de defensa... de Lupin—Jadeó un poco, enfocó su atención en un lugar al otro lado de la habitación y contó los segundos dentro de su cabeza—Pasen a... la página... trescientos noventa y cuatro—Dijo. Nadie jamás confundiría su voz con la de Severus.

—Ahhh, hombres lobo. Hermione recibió la lección—Respondió Severus—Lo lamento—Dijo en voz baja.

—No—Dijo Harry bruscamente—Sin arrepentimientos—Dirigió su atención a la tarea en cuestión y no dijo una palabra más. Madame Pomfrey vino unas cuantas veces más, pero cuando comenzó a tender toallas, tijeras y un recipiente con agua tibia, supo que casi había terminado.

—Todo cambiará cuando esté listo para parir—Dijo madame Pomfrey con calma, como si hubiera hecho esto mil veces antes. Habían discutido que los sanadores de San Mungo vinieran a Hogwarts para el nacimiento, pero Harry estaba convencido de que nadie más que Severus y ella estuvieran cerca—Lo sabrás, Harry, y lo haremos juntos. Severus, puedes quedarte al lado de Harry o venir a ver si lo deseas—.

Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer para prestar mucha atención a lo que Severus y Madame Pomfrey estaban haciendo, y estaba en medio de una contracción cuando sus músculos de repente cambiaron de opinión acerca de la tarea en cuestión. Se sentó y el borde de la cama cayó. Por un momento, le preocupó que se cayera, pero o la magia o Madame Pomfrey tenían las cosas bien en la mano. Empujó y sintonizó la charla emocionada. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, empujó hacia abajo y sintió que su cuerpo se incendiaba. Inhalando agudamente a través de los dientes apretados, mantuvo una presión constante, sus huesos y tendones se unieron a la batalla, y sintió algo saliendo de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y respiró hondo, pero otro impulso de empujar se apoderó de él e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin saber qué estaba pasando. ¿Había dos de ellos?

—Déjame atar eso. Un momento...—Harry empujó de nuevo—Muy bien, Harry. Muy bien. Sí, corta allí. Oh, es hermosa—.

Parecía que estaba ocurriendo todo tipo de cosas, pero Harry no había escuchado un grito y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su corazón se aceleró, y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la espalda de Severus y la parte superior de la gorra de Madame Pomfrey—¿Se encuentra ella bien? —Se oyó preguntar con voz muy asustada, cuando un grito como el sonido de un cordero que balaba llenó la habitación.

Severus bajó la cabecera de la cama y colocó a su hija sobre el pecho de Harry. Madame Pomfrey estaba lanzando hechizos, y Harry sintió que se adormecía. Apoyó la mano en la espalda del bebé; su palma era casi tan ancha como ella. Tenía mechones de pelo negro y ya había dejado de llorar. Su piel era cálida y suave. Aunque la poca sangre que había habido, había sido lavada, a los ojos de Harry le parecía que estaba ligeramente cubierta con manteca de cerdo, aunque no era tan resbaladiza como debería haber sido.

Ella tenía diez dedos en manos y diez en los pies, y Harry no tenía idea de a quién se parecía, pero cuando abrió sus ojos oscuros y solemnes, los reconoció instantáneamente como los de Severus—Mírala, Severus—Suspiró Harry, extendiendo un dedo y acariciando su pequeño puño.

—Ella es exquisita—Susurró Severus, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña criatura. Justo cuando él la alcanzó, Madame Pomfrey se la llevó rápidamente. Severus gruñó.

—La estoy limpiando y le estoy poniendo un pañal. La devolveré en unos momentos—Le regañó—Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no intentan decidir qué nombre quieren darle? —Poppy no la llevó más lejos que el final de la cama de Harry, la bañó suavemente mientras Harry y Severus observaban atentamente.

Madame Pomfrey devolvió al bebé envuelto a los brazos de Harry, y sintió que una oleada de alivio lo inundaba. Ella hurgó alrededor y soltó un lamentable y pequeño lamento, y Harry la puso contra su pecho sin pensarlo un momento. Miró a la cabeza oscura y sintió un tirón desde algún lugar profundo—No estoy—Dijo débilmente—De verdad. Es solo que...—Se encogió de hombros y volvió a suplicar a Severus—Estoy usando mis lentes—Dijo sin comprender.

—Intenté quitarlos antes—Dijo Severus—Pero amenazaste con quitarme los brazos si intentaba hacerlo otra vez, así que me resigné a una noche de Encantamientos de Reparación—Apoyó los codos en la cama y levantó la barbilla con las manos, mirando al niño—Si deseas alimentarla tú mismo…—Dijo lentamente.

—Yo no—Interrumpió Harry—Realmente, no lo hago. Solo tenía que hacer esto—Ella bostezó, y él descubrió cómo sostenerla con su otro brazo para que ella pudiera mamar un poco más—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo deberíamos nombrarla? No sé cuánto tiempo Poppy podrá contener a Arthur y Molly, pero deberíamos haberlo decidido antes de que dejemos entrar a los demás—Era casi imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, pero Harry miró por encima de su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Severus.

—¿Conoces la historia de Perséfone? —Preguntó Severus vacilante—Ella era la hija de Deméter y fue secuestrada por Hades—Severus explicó el mito, y Harry escuchó con una suave sonrisa. Confía en Severus para seleccionar un nombre que simbolice la luz y la oscuridad con las que ambos se enfrentaron a lo largo de sus vidas.

Extendió la mano y puso la mano sobre el brazo de Severus—Persephone es un gran nombre para ella. Persephone Charlotte Prince—.

—¿Por Charlie? —Preguntó Severus en voz baja.

Harry levantó la vista y asintió, sintiendo la repentina punzada de lágrimas. Se quitó las gafas y las arrojó a un lado. _“Que vengan”_ , pensó, desconsolado de que Charlie nunca tuviera un momento como este. Miró en silencio a Severus, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Un sollozo quedó atrapado en su garganta, y antes de que lo supiera, Severus lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba. Lloró por Fred y Lupin, por Sirius y sus padres. Lloró por Seamus y Parvati y por todos los que aún luchaban por las pesadillas del pasado. Lloró por todos los niños que habían sido borrados y por todos aquellos que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de nacer.

Pero en sus lágrimas había una tranquila nota de alegría, de alivio. Su hija no había sido tocada por el mal, no había nacido en la profecía o la guerra. Ella haría su propio camino en el mundo un día, y él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que ella no deseara nada.

Sintió humedad en la parte posterior de su cuello, y cuando se echó hacia atrás, vio que las mejillas de Severus estaban tan llenas de lágrimas como las suyas. Harry le pasó el bebé a Severus con cuidado y se secó los ojos mientras Severus la abrazaba.

—No sé si se supone que debo darte las gracias—Dijo Severus mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla con un largo dedo. Sus manos eran como las suyas—Ella está más allá de lo que jamás imaginé o me atreví a esperar, pero lo que siento por ella palidece en comparación con el amor que tengo por ti—Miró hacia arriba—Es tarde, pero debería decírselo a los demás. ¿Debo pedirles que regresen mañana? —.

Harry bostezó. Estaba cansado, pero sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que las mujeres en sus vidas estuvieran dispuestas a esperar hasta mañana para conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia improvisada—Me las arreglaré, Severus. Además, con Molly aquí, puedo dormir un poco antes de que el bebé necesite algo—.

—No olvides que somos dos, Harry—Recordó Severus. Le devolvió a Persephone con evidente renuencia, y luego caminó hacia las puertas de la Enfermería para hacer su anuncio: Persephone Charlotte Prince había nacido a las 10:12 p.m. del miércoles 5 de mayo y, según su padre, ella era el bebé más extraordinario que haya vivido.


	21. La Verdad Está En Las Espectrogafas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Llegaron de dos en tres en lugar de una multitud abrumadora, y Harry no estaba seguro de a quién tenía que agradecer esa pequeña misericordia. Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros, aunque no podía imaginar la conversación que había tenido lugar para permitir que eso sucediera. Harry sabía que Molly tenía que estar molestándose por ver a Persephone, y se imaginó que Hermione debía haberla aturdido para poder atravesar la puerta primero.

Hermione reaccionó tal como Harry había esperado, chillando suavemente con deleite cuando Severus colocó al bebé en sus brazos—Oh, no puedo decir cómo se ve—Susurró Hermione—Pero ella tiene los ojos de Severus—Se unió felizmente a Perséfone, que parecía considerar a Hermione con una mezcla de curiosidad y precaución. Luego ella soltó un grito, y Hermione rápidamente la devolvió.

Ron se contentaba con observar a distancia, pero miraba a Harry de vez en cuando con algo parecido al temor. Harry lo encontró desconcertante—¿Qué es? —Preguntó después de que Ron negó con la cabeza por tercera vez sin haber dicho una palabra.

—Harry—Dijo Ron lentamente—Tuviste un bebé. Un bebé de verdad—Volvió a sacudir la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos le estaban diciendo. Persephone soltó otro agudo gemido, y Severus la llevó a su hombro, frotando su espalda suavemente hasta que se fue a dormir—Es un bebé de verdad—.

—Ron, ¿dónde has estado durante los últimos cinco meses? —Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—No entiendes, amigo. Tuviste un bebé—Ron se quedó con los ojos abiertos y vio como Severus no hacía nada más que abrazarla. Harry no había visto a Ron con tanta pérdida de palabras desde el día en que había volado anillos alrededor del Colacuerno y había recogido el Huevo Dorado. Hermione lo sacudió después de unos minutos, recordándole que era tarde, que había una cola, y que Molly no iba a esperar por siempre para encontrarse con su nieto.

—No trates de decirle algo diferente, Harry—Le aconsejó—Ella no lo tendrá—Hermione movió a Ron a un lado y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Perséfone—Mañana estaremos para verla. Intenta descansar un poco—Ella hizo una pausa—Ella es hermosa—Sus ojos se empañaron, y se volvió rápidamente como avergonzada por su sentimiento. Tomando el brazo de Ron, ella lo sacó de la enfermería, dejando atrás a un divertido Harry.

Vieron a su vez a Neville, Luna y Draco; Bill y Fleur; McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout; y Demelza, que había recibido una dispensa especial de la directora para salir después del toque de queda. Demelza dejó escapar un gritito de deleite cuando Persephone abrió los ojos por un momento, se estiró y soltó un chillido antes de volver a dormir—Creo que le gusto—Cantó ella. Se subió a la cama de Harry y se acomodó, charlando como una urraca cuando Severus colocó a Persephone en su regazo durante los treinta segundos que estuvo dispuesto a separarse de ella antes de que entrara en pánico. Demelza se marchó con la promesa de que si sus calificaciones permanecían altas, posiblemente podrían permitirle ver al bebé en algún momento en el futuro.

—Se casará y tendrá sus propios hijos antes de que dejes que eso suceda—Dijo Harry. Bostezó, físicamente cansado, pero su mente iba a un millón de millas por segundo, y sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de dormir.

—¿Cual? —Dijo Severus secamente—¿Demelza o Perséfone? —.

Harry se echó a reír y todavía estaba sonriendo cuando Arthur y Molly llegaron a su cama, acompañados por Madame Pomfrey. Mientras Harry y Severus miraban confundidos, transformaron el área en una imitación pasable de su propia habitación, completa con una espaciosa cama doble y una alfombra para sus pies—Aquí está tu camisón, querido—Dijo Molly a Severus—Ve a cambiarte, y yo cuidaré al bebé—. Madame Pomfrey hizo rodar una cuna y la colocó junto a la cama transfigurada.

Severus se quedó aferrado a su camisa de dormir y miró boquiabierto a Molly, como si ella se hubiera despojado de sus sentidos—¿Qué, puedo preguntar, estás haciendo? —.

—Asegurarme de que los nuevos padres duerman una buena última noche mientras puedan—Respondió Molly, tomando a la bebé en sus brazos y acunándola contra su pecho—Oh, Arthur—Dijo alegremente—Mira todo ese pelo negro. ¿Alguna vez has visto algo así? —.

Como cada Weasley tenía algo de sombra de jengibre, Arthur negó con la cabeza—Jamás—Él le acarició la mejilla y sonrió cuando Persephone giró la cabeza y abrió la boca, esperando ser alimentada—Tiene los rasgos de Harry y la cara de Severus. Es una cosita encantadora, Severus—.

—Fue tan amable de tu parte darle el nombre de Charlie—Dijo Molly—No puedo empezar a decirte lo que esto significará para él—Miró de nuevo a Perséfone, sus ojos castaños brillaban—Prepárate para la cama, Severus. Es posible que tú y Harry no lo sepan, pero está claro que ambos están agotados. El bebé estará bien. Puedes confiar en mí en esto—.

—Si hay alguien que sepa de bebés—Dijo Arthur—Es Molly. Y si hay alguien que sabe lo cansado que estás, soy yo. Vamos, Severus. Hay Poción para Dormir para ambos y un suave analgésico para Harry. Al final me lo agradecerás—.

Cuando Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada incierta, Molly se alejó con Poppy, charlando fácilmente y aun sosteniendo a Persephone—Umm, ella se llevó a nuestro hijo—Dijo Harry con asombro. Se quitó las mantas y balanceó los pies sobre el lado de la cama.

—Sintiéndote listo para enfrentarte a Molly Weasley, ¿verdad? —Dijo Severus con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el final de la sala donde se habían reunido Molly, Arthur y Poppy, sentados en un pequeño círculo de luz y hablando suavemente en voz baja.

—No más que tú—Respondió Harry mientras señalaba su rendición arrastrándose de nuevo bajo las sábanas. Se pasó la mano por el estómago, pensando que aún parecía embarazada, pero Poppy le había asegurado que se vería muy diferente en la mañana. Mientras Severus se estaba preparando para ir a la cama, Harry se sirvió de las pociones que Poppy le había dejado y le entregó el vial restante de Poción para Dormir a Severus sin una palabra. Minutos más tarde se embarcaron en la última noche de sueño que tendrían durante meses.

* * *

Harry fue completamente cautivado por Persephone, desde la forma en que su cabeza llenó la palma de su mano hasta el poderoso agarre de sus pequeños dedos alrededor de uno de los suyos. Ella tenía lindos y pequeños estornudos y pequeños y divertidos hipos y se encontró observándola durante horas a la vez, con una sonrisa abotada apareciendo cada vez que ella se movía. Se maravilló de su suave y cremosa piel y su fino cabello negro, y una semana después de que ella naciera, él todavía estaba decidiendo cuales de sus rasgos eran suyos y cuales procedían de Severus.

Persephone tenía los ojos en forma de almendra de Harry y su cara ovalada. Sus palmas cuadradas y sus largas pestañas también eran suyas. Pero ella tenía los labios de Severus y sus largos y elegantes dedos. Su nariz no estaba tan ganchuda como la de Severus, pero era definitivamente más larga que la de Harry. Harry no podía saber de quién eran las orejas que tenía ella, y parecía tener las extremidades más largas que cualquiera de ellos. Sus ojos insondables eran Prince puros, pero solo el tiempo diría a quién favorecía más.

En el aniversario de una semana de su nacimiento, Harry estaba solo con el bebé. Perséfone yacía anidada en la baja inclinación de los muslos de Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en la ligera depresión sobre sus elevadas rodillas y los pies extendidos justo sobre los huesos de la cadera. Sus labios de arco de cupido se pegaron como si estuviera chupando y Harry sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella se despertara exigiendo ser alimentada. Su texto de Transfiguración estaba abierto en el cojín a su lado, ignorado a favor de ver al bebé dormir, sus piernas meciéndose lentamente de lado a lado en un suave movimiento de balanceo.

Severus se había tomado un momento para asistir a su clase de Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff de Tercer Año, ya que McGonagall había organizado un par de pocionistas de San Mungo para cubrir sus clases hasta que Harry regresara a la escuela. Como no estaba familiarizado con los pocionistas que se encargaban de supervisar sus clases, se propuso pasar sin avisar dos o tres veces al día para que ninguno de sus alumnos tuviera la idea de que su ausencia fuera una licencia para portarse mal durante las clases.

Incluso Molly se había mantenido alejada, recordándole a Severus que ella estaría allí con suficiente frecuencia una vez que empezara a cuidar del bebé durante las últimas semanas de escuela de Harry. McGonagall les había excusado a ambos de las lecciones hasta el próximo lunes, diciéndoles que merecían unos días de descanso del resto de Hogwarts mientras se establecían como una familia.

Draco se detuvo el viernes y nuevamente el lunes después de la cena para llevarle las tareas a Harry y Hermione intentó una o dos veces regañarlo por la revisión, pero incluso ella encontró que Persephone era una distracción digna. Ron y Ginny, sin embargo, hicieron un punto para mantener a todos alejados, algo que a Harry le había molestado al principio, hasta que descubrió lo agotado que estaba. Envió un mensaje de una sola palabra a través de Kreacher—Gracias—.

La puerta se abrió y Severus se detuvo detrás del sofá donde Harry estaba sentado con Persephone—¿Has terminado tu lectura? —Preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre el hombro de Harry para mirar al bebé.

—Ni siquiera lo he empezado—Confesó Harry mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y recogía un beso—Descansamos un poco mientras estabas fuera. Encontró su puño hace un rato y lo chupo hasta que se quedó dormida—.

Severus rodeó el sofá, movió el libro y se sentó junto a Harry, apoyando sus pies en la mesa baja también. Estiró su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá y envolvió un mechón de cabello de Harry alrededor de su dedo—La alimentaré cuando se despierte para que puedas terminar tu tarea de lectura—.

—Tengo hasta el lunes. Además, es mucho más interesante que leer sobre la conservación de la masa cuando se conjura desde el aire—Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus mientras volvía su atención a su niño dormido—No sabía que lo haría...—Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry y miró a Severus con curiosidad—¿Has cambiado los encantamientos? —.

—No—Respondió Severus con suspicacia mientras se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta. Harry se puso de pie y sostuvo a Persephone cerca, irritado consigo mismo por dejar su varita cerca de la cuna de Persephone. Como no esperaban visitas, no tenía idea de quién podría ser. No deseaba hablar con nadie de _El Profeta_. Sólo una visita del Ministerio podría ser peor.

Severus abrió la puerta con cautela con cautela y se asomó, su varita ya estaba en su mano—Charlie—Dijo en un sorprendido silencio y dio un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar—No esperábamos verte hasta el cumpleaños de Harry. Entra—.

Harry sintió una punzada de culpa al verlo que fue reemplazada rápidamente con un grado saludable de precaución—Oye, Charlie—Dijo tímidamente—Acabamos de enviar una lechuza a la reserva de dragones ayer, pero creo que no puedas haberla recibido ya—Miró a Charlie constantemente con ojos claros, pero Charlie saludó su examen con una sonrisa irónica.

—Tuya no, no, pero mamá y papá enviaron una lechuza cuando se enteraron de que estabas en labor de parto, y otra después de eso para decirme que habías tenido una niña—Explicó Charlie—La red rumana de Flu es un poco arriesgada por lo que no pudieron hacer una llamada. Tardaron otros tres días en organizar un Traslador de la reserva. Tuve que pasar por Roma, que siempre es un poco loco, pero estoy aquí, por fin—Se pasó una mano por el espeso cabello castaño antes de voltear sus brillantes ojos azules hacia Harry—Quiero disculparme otra vez por mi comportamiento en Navidad, y quería conocer al miembro más nuevo de la familia. Mamá dijo que era más que grosero invadirlo, pero me gustaría verla. ¿Puedo? —.

—Por supuesto que puedes conocerla—Harry asintió cuando dio un paso adelante y colocó al bebé con cuidado en los brazos que esperaban de Charlie—Conoce a Persephone Charlotte Prince. Es una pequeña cosa tranquila, pero creo que está tratando de hacernos sentir que sabemos de qué se trata—.

—Mamá me dijo que la llamabas Charlotte por mí. Yo... no sé qué decir, excepto que lamento haber sido tan imbécil—Charlie la sostuvo como si estuviera hecha de vidrio, se dirigió hacia una silla cercana y se sentó con cautela.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte—Dijo Harry firmemente—Cuando tenga la edad suficiente, queremos que sepa su propia historia, cómo si sus abuelos no hubieran muerto cuando lo hicieron, ni siquiera estaría aquí. Que es un milagro más que la mayoría y está mejorando las cosas para nosotros por estar aquí—.

—Eso es ella—Coincidió Charlie—Ella fue un poco impactante, pero eso no es una excusa—Sus ojos recorrieron a Harry, que ahora se veía bastante como siempre lo había hecho—Si no te hubiera visto en las vacaciones y en esas fotografías de _El Profeta_ , no estoy seguro de creerlo, pero ciertamente es lo suficientemente real—.

Severus y Harry se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente mientras Charlie miraba hacia abajo, con los ojos fijos en su cara durante más tiempo antes de que extendiera un dedo tentativo y le acariciara ligeramente la mejilla. Volvió la cabeza y abrió la boca antes de soltar un suave grito de angustia—¿Qué hice? —.

—Nada—Le aseguró Severus—Es casi la hora de su próxima alimentación, así que hemos estado esperando que se levante en cualquier momento—.

—Puede que también necesite que la cambien—Dijo Harry—Pero nos encargaremos de eso. Puedes alimentarla. Eso es bastante fácil y a ella le gusta comer. ¿Ya has estado en la Madriguera o viniste directo aquí? —.

—Primero fui a casa—Respondió Charlie cuando Persephone comenzó a llorar. Kreacher apareció antes de que ella tomara una segunda respiración y le dio una botella caliente a Severus—Papá me contó sobre el Ministerio y Fudge. Mamá está destrozada—Entregó a Perséfone a Severus y pareció sorprendido cuando Severus le puso la botella en la mano—Ella está segura de que ha arruinado mi vida. Le he dicho que no lo ha hecho, pero pasará un tiempo antes de que lo supere—.

Severus asintió mientras la tomaba—Para mi sorpresa, creo que entiendo cómo se siente ella. Aquí, déjeme asegurarme de que la bebé esté seca primero. Estarás más cómodo si la alimentas y no se mea sobre ti mientras come. Es muy adepta a eso—Severus abrió su pantaloncito y metió su dedo dentro de su pañal para sentir alrededor—Ella está bien—.

—No has vivido hasta que has cambiado un pañal desordenado—Agregó Harry sobre los gritos del bebé—Todavía no puedo creer que un bebé tan pequeño pueda llenar sus pechos tan bien—.

—Tal vez es porque la Madriguera siempre es ruidosa, pero realmente no recuerdo el llanto—Dijo Charlie—Pero los pañales son inolvidables. Ginny siempre estaba haciendo caca, orinando y escupiendo y cuando no necesitaba cambiarse, Ronny lo hacía—Probó la fórmula contra su muñeca y colocó a Persephone en el hueco de su brazo. Ella estaba chupando lujuriosamente segundos más tarde y Charlie le sonrió—Merlín, ella es hermosa—Dijo en voz baja, una nota de tristeza entrando en su voz.

Harry y Severus intercambiaron una larga mirada y Harry sintió todo el peso del anhelo de Charlie—El Gremio de Pociones ha comenzado a hacer consultas y ha exigido que el Departamento de Misterios les entregue todo lo que pueda ser relevante para su investigación sobre la reparación del daño que se ha hecho—Dijo Severus en voz baja—Quieren garantías de que el Ministerio nunca volverá a interferir con su trabajo. Sé que eso debe sonar vacío—.

—Está bien, Severus—Dijo Charlie mientras levantaba la cabeza—Admito que me duele, pero abrazarla y ver a Harry tan feliz lo compensa mucho—Él miró sus profundos ojos oscuros y le dio una sonrisa de adoración—Papá y yo caminamos por el huerto anoche. Me recordó a un niño que perdió a sus padres a una edad en la que era demasiado joven para recordarlos. Papá dijo que los parientes del niño no lo querían, pero el niño creció y se enamoró y está en camino de vivir feliz para siempre. También me dijo que nunca es demasiado tarde para marcar la diferencia en la vida de un niño y que debía conocer la tuya—.

Las mejillas de Harry se calentaron y abrió la boca para expresar su opinión, pero Charlie parpadeó varias veces y ofreció una sonrisa torcida—Papá también señaló que no he mostrado signos de asentarme pronto, que cree que estoy poniendo las cerdas mucho antes que la escoba, y que tal vez debería dejar de preocuparme por tener hijos hasta que termine de perseguir a los dragones—.

Él limpió una gota de fórmula de la barbilla de Persephone y la arrulló por un momento—Tengo veintiséis años y tal vez en algún lugar hay un mago que no ha sido vacunado contra la Garganta de Harpía. Tal vez sea un mestizo o un Nacido Muggle. Tal vez esté en Madagascar o Nepal o en algún lugar de las Américas. He oído que hay un colonia de Opaleyes de las Antípodas que han estado aterrorizando a Tasmania. Tal vez lo encuentre allí mientras los estoy reuniendo. No podemos haber amontonado al mundo entero, ¿verdad? Lo que estoy diciendo es que tengo tiempo. Puedo esperar un par de décadas. Lo hiciste, después de todo—Le dio a la botella una mirada rápida—Se supone que ella termine esto, ¿verdad? —.

Severus parecía preocupado—Sí, a menos que se quede dormida. Pero como estaba por decir, mientras hay mucho que decir por tener un...—Se detuvo por un momento y miró a Harry—Compañero juvenil...—.

Harry resopló—Gracias por no decir “niño novia”—.

—Deja de interrumpir, por favor—Le reprendió Severus a la ligera—Como siempre has recordado, bueno, a todos, no eres una mujer—.

Harry rió—Suficientemente cierto—.

—Hay algunas cosas, Charlie, que debes tener en cuenta—Continuó Severus—Primero, por lo que hemos aprendido, solo un mago nacido de dos padres mágicos puede concebir un hijo. Incluso si no hubiera recibido la vacuna, como mestizo, no podría tener un hijo para Harry. No sería diferente si fuera Nacido Muggle. Segundo, te instaría a elegir un compañero de vida porque no puedes imaginar tu vida sin él. Ya sea que tengas hijos propios o adoptes hijos en tu familia, el amor que comparta con tu esposo solo fortalecerá el vínculo que tienes con tu hijo—.

Severus le dio a Harry una mirada escrutadora antes de acercarlo. Volvió su atención a Charlie—Hace un año estuve cerca de la muerte y luché contra la vida. No tenía nada que esperar, ninguna razón para continuar mi existencia. Mi mentor estaba muerto, mis amigos y aliados me consideraban un traidor, mi hogar fue destruido y lo mejor que yo esperaba era una pequeña celda en Azkaban, pero cuando entregué mis recuerdos más íntimos a un joven testarudo cuyo odio hacia mí era igual que el mío hacía él, de alguna manera también logré darle mi corazón—.

>> No podría haber previsto que tendría un hombre que amo y una niña que adoro en el centro de mi vida y que casi tiré por completo. Te lo digo, Charlie, para recordarte que la vida tiene una forma de sorprendernos. Dentro de diez años, tu vida podría ser muy diferente, así que no cierres ninguna puerta a menos que estés completamente seguro de que sabes qué hay detrás de ellas—.

Hubo un largo silencio interrumpido solo por el sonido de Persephone disfrutando de su alimentación hasta que Harry preguntó—¿Qué tenía eso que ver con todo? —.

Charlie reprimió una carcajada cuando Severus suspiró—Creo que—Dijo Charlie—Dice que no debería pasar los próximos veinte años aislándome de la gente, porque de lo contrario podría dejar que el hombre perfecto se deslice entre mis dedos. Y el hecho de que no puedo tener mis propios hijos, realmente no cambia las cosas para mí. No podía hace un año y todavía no puedo. Tal vez algún día lo haga, pero no puedo poner mi vida en espera por un susurro de una oportunidad—.

—Me di cuenta de eso—Dijo Harry secamente. Se puso una tela gruesa sobre el hombro y le quitó el bebé a Charlie—Ella escupe—Explicó él mientras la levantaba a su hombro y le daba una palmadita en la espalda—Simplemente no sabía por qué Severus tenía que mencionar la parte de que él casi se estaba muriendo. No es nada en lo que me importe pensar—.

—Estaba usando mi vida para ilustrar un punto. No puedo imaginar que esto fuera lo que imaginabas cuando pasabas cada hora de vigilia en la enfermería vertiendo pociones en mi garganta—.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Harry—Bueno, en realidad, esto es exactamente lo que imaginé, a excepción de Perséfone. Supuse que algún día adoptaríamos a algunos niños, pero pensé que llevaría al menos cinco años llevarte a esa idea—Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda—Eso fue un poco hacia el final de mi pensamiento. Primero, tenía que convencerte de que te amaba y eso no fue exactamente fácil, ¿sabes? —Se volvió hacia Charlie—Si un tipo te dice que está enamorado de ti, puede que no te duela darle una oportunidad al tipo—.

Charlie rió y tomó a Perséfone de Harry. Todavía tenía un par de onzas por comer y ahora que había eructado, tenía espacio en su estómago para más—Mantendré ese pensamiento en mente. Papá cree que estoy enamorado de la idea de tener hijos, pero no está seguro de que realmente esté interesado en ser padre. Creo que es su forma de cambiar mi opinión—Miró el bulto en sus brazos.

>> Sabía que quería ser padre mucho antes de saber que era gay—Dijo Charlie en voz baja, sus ojos brillaban mientras veía a Persephone comer—Quería una familia más pequeña que aquella en la que crecí, tres, tal vez cuatro hijos. Los últimos meses han sido un poco difíciles, pero estar aquí con tu bebé en mis brazos...—La voz de Charlie se detuvo y tosió, sorprendiendo a Perséfone—No importa quién dé a luz a mis hijos. Serán amados hasta los límites de la tierra—.

>> Me encantaría que me enviaras lechuzas hablándome sobre ella con regularidad—Agregó Charlie—Casi vale la pena pedirle a Minerva un puesto aquí para que pueda verla crecer, pero ya me dijo que soy peor que Hagrid sobre los dragones, así que tendré que conformarme con las cartas—.

—Claro—Dijo Harry—Puedo hacer eso. Y tu madre la vigilará hasta que termine la escuela para que pueda completar las partes que olvidamos. Severus pensó en mantenerla en su salón de clases durante el día, pero decidimos que es demasiado peligros. Además, no estamos listos para sacarla donde se la pueda ver. Pero es solo por un mes—Por un momento, Harry pareció desconcertado, pero respiró hondo y se preparó para el inevitable arrebato de arrepentimientos. El lunes sería un infierno, lo sabía. No estaba listo para dejar a Persephone por ningún período de tiempo.

—Mamá dijo que no preguntara—Dijo Charlie lentamente—Pero ¿crees que algún día tendrás otro? —.

—Sí—Dijeron juntos, y luego parpadearon de sorpresa—Todavía no habíamos hablado realmente de eso—Explicó Harry—Pero no puedo imaginarla como hija única. Además, Luna dice que tendremos el segundo en tres años—Dijo Harry con inocencia.

—¿Qué? —Explosionó Severus, sus cejas casi saltaban de su frente—¿Tal vez se te haya ocurrido que esto es algo que debería saber? —.

—Bueno... es Luna—Era toda la explicación que Harry podía proporcionar, pero parecía ser suficiente para satisfacer a Severus. Conversaron fácilmente por el resto de la tarde y, cuando Charlie salió a cenar con Ron y Ginny en el Gran Comedor, Persephone lo tenía firmemente envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique junto con los demás.

* * *

Harry se encontró en el centro de atención poco envidiable, la mañana de su regreso a las clases. Todos en Hogwarts sabían del nacimiento de Persephone, pero solo aquellos pocos que habían estado en la Enfermería realmente la habían visto, y Harry se vio criticado por no mostrar a su hija a la vista de todo el mundo.

No importaba nada que Harry estuviera encontrando su primera vez lejos del bebé más desgarradora de lo que había esperado. Severus había llevado sus propias separaciones con relativa ecuanimidad, y Harry sentía que no podía hacer nada menos. Pero casi se dio la vuelta cuando llegó a la entrada de las mazmorras, y fue solo a fuerza de voluntad que llegó al Gran Comedor.

—Está en buenas manos, Harry—Dijo Hermione mientras rociaba miel en un rollo fresco—Honestamente, ella crió a Fred y George. ¿Qué podría pasar que ella no haya visto mil veces antes? —.

—Lo sé, lo sé—Dijo Harry mientras llenaba su plato—Voy a ir después de Encantamientos. Tengo un período libre entonces, y puedo ver a Molly para ver si necesita algo—.

Ron lo miró fijamente—Creo que deberías ir a Pociones y estudiar, como siempre. Tiene doce días, compañero. Es demasiado pequeña para extrañarte, y mamá tiene todo bien en sus manos. Sabes que sí. Estás en el castillo, así que si necesita algo, puede conseguirte. Madame Pomfrey está en la Enfermería y Severus está a menos de un minuto de distancia si él corre. Estoy seguro de que es difícil, pero nos tienes a mí y a Hermione—.

—Y Draco y Neville—Agregó Ginny—Luna, Demelza, yo, los maestros—Echó un vistazo a la Mesa del Personal—Bueno, tal vez no Williamson. Es un bastardo—.

—Pero pasarán horas hasta que la vea—Gimió Harry. Escuchó una ráfaga de alas, pero levantó la vista con todos los demás cuando la habitual parvada de lechuzas se convirtió en una masa de alas en movimiento. Las aves se abalanzaron, picoteando y arañando su camino más allá de las lechuzas de correos ordinarias para entregar a cada persona dentro del Gran Comedor un rollo largo y delgado de pergamino. Los búhos de _El Profeta_ chillaron y gritaron cuando intentaron ahuyentar a los intrusos, luchando hacia los suscriptores para entregar la edición de ese día.

Además de recibir el elogio del caos que se desarrollaba sobre su cabeza, Harry también tenía dos sobres gruesos en el medio de su plato de salchichas y huevos, uno de los cuales llevaba el sello del Ministerio. Cogió el sobre y limpió el huevo de una esquina antes de abrirlo. Desplegó la carta y comenzó a leer.

 

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Señor Potter,_
> 
> _De conformidad con la Ley de registro de criaturas mágicas, modificada el 1 de marzo de este año, se le exige que entregue en custodia del Ministerio a la criatura que adquirió el 5 de mayo de 1999 y remita el pago de la tasa de encarcelamiento de setenta y cinco Galeones antes de la medianoche 3 de junio de 1999. El incumplimiento de los requisitos de la Ley resultará en una multa de 1500 Galeones y un plazo de no menos de tres años en Azkaban._
> 
> _Adjunto a esta carta…_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry vio rojo—Esos malditos bastardos—Rugió, levantándose y arrugando la nota en su mano. Pero nadie levantó la vista, excepto Severus. Con los ojos desorbitados, Harry se dirigió hacia la Mesa del Personal, tan cegado por la rabia que apenas podía ver a dónde iba. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que un zumbido bajo y enojado se elevaba como una marea para llenar el Gran Comedor. Hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro de Ernie Macmillan para ver debajo del encabezado de _El Quisquilloso_ el titular:

 

> **_LA HISTORIA DE PERSEPHONE  
>  Por Ginevra Weasley_ **

—¿Qué demonios? —Gritó una voz desde algún lugar en medio del salón. Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscar en el mar de compañeros de clase a sus amigos y hermanos para discutir en tono urgente lo que significaba la historia. Harry luchó entre la multitud para alcanzar a Severus, aturdido por el nivel de ira en la habitación. Si Fudge hubiera estado presente, habría sido despedazado.

>> ¿Conseguiste esto también? —Gruñó Harry en voz baja. Arrojó la carta sobre la mesa junto al plato de Severus, mirando mientras Severus comparaba la carta de Harry con la suya.

—Aparte de algunas pequeñas diferencias en el lenguaje, son las mismas—Severus dejó ambas cartas y se puso de pie, mirando fijamente a la cara de Harry con tal furia que Harry no podía respirar. Con un movimiento suave, Severus giró sobre sus talones, sacó su varita y destruyó ambas cartas en un infierno de llamas rojas. Flitwick chilló y cayó hacia atrás cuando Minerva se quedó sin aliento. Una fracción de segundo después, una fuente de agua cayó sobre las llamas, y el fuego desapareció bajo una nube de vapor.

—Espero que haya una explicación razonable para explicar por qué prendiste fuego a la Mesa del Personal—Dijo con firmeza.

—El Ministerio ha clasificado a Perséfone como un Ser Mágico de Nivel Cinco, y debemos entregarla al Ministerio para fin de mes—Gruñó—Requeriré el día para determinar los pasos que debo tomar para convocar una sesión de emergencia del Wizengamot. Esto no se puede permitir. Tampoco permitiré que los imbéciles del Ministerio tomen a Persephone bajo su custodia—.

McGonagall miró por encima de las mesas de la Casa a los grupos de estudiantes que hablaban y gesticulaba con enojo, y supo que los habían perdido por el día—No creo que haya mucha enseñanza hoy—Dijo fuertemente—Se corrió la voz, aunque no tengo idea si todas las copias de _El Quisquilloso_ fueron entregadas aquí, o si también llegaron al Callejón Diagon—.

Draco debió haber estado cerca, aunque Harry no recordaba haberlo visto—Están en todas partes—Dijo—Uno de los privilegios de no estar sin recursos—Agregó con aire de suficiencia—Le pregunté a Xenophilius cuánto necesitaría para cubrir el país con este número y transferí el dinero de mi bóveda a la suya. Bill, George y Percy los están distribuyendo a través de Gringotts, el Ministerio y Sortilegios Weasley. Estimamos que la mitad de la Bretaña Mágica habrá visto uno a la hora del almuerzo. Si yo fuera tú—Le dijo sabiamente a Harry y Severus—Me mantendría en las mazmorras. Es probable que _El Profeta_ envíe a todo su personal aquí—.

—Ven a ayudarnos—Dijo Harry. Explicó brevemente sobre las cartas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y se sintió gratificado por la mirada de disgusto en los ojos de Draco—Se termina ahora—Declaró Harry sombríamente—Fudge y su vendetta loca. Iré al Ministerio, pero no creo que le importe mucho lo que sucederá cuando llegue allí—.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte—Gruñó Severus—Abordaremos este problema como adultos. Ya no habrá más problemas, Harry. Ahora eres padre—.

—Soy su madre, Severus—Gruñó Harry—Y nunca lo olvides—Llevó nueve meses a Perséfone y la había dado a luz. Sería condenado si permitiera que alguien decidiera que no era una madre simplemente porque no era una mujer, incluso si ese alguien era Severus.

Severus dejó el Gran Comedor, y McGonagall se levantó para anunciar la cancelación de clases para el día, después de lo cual Harry reunió a Ron y los demás para decirles que planeaban hacer—Supongo que no enviaron el texto de la Ley en el sobre que Severus quemó—Dijo Hermione.

Harry presionó sus labios en una delgada línea—No—Dijo bruscamente—Enviaron un formulario que debía completar para enumerar los requisitos de cuidado y alimentación de la “criatura”. Deberás revisar la biblioteca para lo que necesites. No creo que lo tengamos en casa—Se alejó, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras y a su hija, con los demás justo detrás de él.

—No puedo creer que el Ministerio piense que Persephone es una criatura—Dijo Neville mientras recorrían los pasillos que conducían a la casa de Harry.

Luna estaba saltando—No se puede cambiar el mundo sin que se ensucie un poco. Apurémonos, o todo habrá terminado antes de que lleguemos—.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en cambiar el mundo? —Preguntó Harry mientras rodeaban la curva que bordeaba la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Levantó la mano y se detuvo bruscamente cuando escuchó la voz de Severus flotando desde el cruce justo delante.

—Bájala y te dejaré vivir—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y se volvió hacia ellos—Es Severus—Siseó—Draco, tú, Ron y Neville den la vuelta al otro lado. Todos los demás, conmigo—Salieron varitas y esperaron unos segundos hasta que el equipo de Draco se escabulló antes de que Harry, Luna y Hermione avanzaran sigilosamente por el pasillo.

—No puedes esperar salir de las mazmorras, Williamson. Lo siento, lamento decirlo, desarmado, y no necesito recordarte lo que sufrirás en manos de Harry si le haces daño a un cabello en la cabeza a su hija—Severus sonaba distante, pero Harry lo sabía mejor. Cuanto más abajo Severus empujaba su emoción, más profundo era su cuidado—¿Qué puedes ganar al secuestrar a la hija de Harry? —.

Harry asomó la cabeza por la esquina y vio a Persephone agarrada del brazo de Williamson, colgando como un escudo contra su pecho—¡Soy un Auror, Snape! —Gritó Williamson—¡No un maestro de escuela! Fudge prometió hacerme jefe del departamento si le traigo a la hija de Potter. Tiene que dejarla caer antes de que pueda destruir el mundo—.

—Ella es un bebé, Williamson. Ni siquiera puede levantar la cabeza. Creo que destruir el mundo está un poco por encima de sus talentos, ¿no crees? —Su voz se endureció, y Harry deseó poder ver la cara de Severus—Ya le prometí a Harry que la mataría yo misma si ella fuera malvada, y ambos sabemos que soy un hombre de palabra. Después de todo, asesiné a Dumbledore—.

Las pesadillas serían terribles esa noche.

Harry se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas para asomarse al corredor de nuevo, y pensó que vio la cabeza rubia de Draco en el otro extremo. Él se retiró—Solo un minuto más—Susurró—Hermione, tú y yo flanquearemos a Severus. Luna, quiero que consigas a Persephone. Williamson está loco, y ya sabemos que me odia, pero no creo que se mueva en tu contra—Él suspiró—Este sería un buen momento para esa poción de unión—.

—Harry, no dejaremos que nada le pase a ella—Susurró Hermione.

—Me gusta tener aventuras contigo, Harry—Susurró Luna—Son muy divertidas—Ella le dio a Harry una sonrisa soleada—Deberíamos irnos ahora. Draco está a punto de...—

—Escogiste al bebé equivocado para joder—.

Harry giró en la esquina con Hermione y Luna y encontró a Draco sosteniendo a Williamson, con su varita de espino en su garganta. Se acercó a Severus cuando Hermione se mantuvo firme a la izquierda de él—No te alejes. Lo tengo—Gruñó Harry, la ira acalorada de su mirada quemando un agujero en Williamson.

—Profesor—Dijo Neville a la derecha de Draco—Hay siete varitas apuntando hacia usted. Hemos pasado un año en su salón de clases. Hemos aprendido a rodearlo sin estar en la línea de la vista del otro, y no hay uno de nosotros que no tomaríamos una maldición o dos por Perséfone. Dásela a Luna, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—Sólo quiero ser un Auror de nuevo—Gritó Williamson—Puedo hacer eso si traigo a la criatura al Ministerio. Ellos la cuidarán allí. Ya verás—Se volvió lentamente en círculo, evaluando sus posibilidades de escapar.

Sin una palabra, Luna se acercó y sacó a la silenciosa Persephone del brazo de Williamson—Su madre está preocupada por ella—Dijo con serenidad—Puedes pelear ahora, si lo deseas. Sólo voy a ponerla de nuevo en su cuna—Su nariz arrugada—Harry, ¿dónde guardas a los pañales? Creo que ella necesita ser cambiada—.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para alejarse con el bebé, Williamson sacó su varita y giró su muñeca para lanzarla.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —Tres chorros de luz roja deslumbrante golpearon a Williamson a la vez cuando gruesas cuerdas se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo. Giró locamente y dos hechizos más explotaron contra él. Se desplomó en un montón, inconsciente. Todo estuvo en silencio por un momento. Severus avanzó y apuntó su varita. Se paró sobre Williamson, la punta de su varita temblando. Él lo retiró— _Avada_...—.

—¡No! —Harry agarró la mano de la varita de Severus antes de que pudiera completar el hechizo—No, Severus—Susurró—Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Puedes matarlo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Le entregaremos a Kingsley para que nos lo guarde—.

Severus inspiró profundamente antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Harry—Él... Perséfone...—Exhaló ruidosamente y comenzó a temblar—Merlín—Suspiró. Miró a su alrededor—Ron, mira si tu madre está bien. Draco, Neville, Hermione, mantengan a Williamson aquí hasta que llegue Kingsley. Luna...—Recogió al bebé flácido de ella cuando Ron pasó corriendo.

—¿Ella está bien? —Exigió Harry—Severus, ¿está bien? —Miró hacia abajo a la figura quieta, sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera atrapado en un vicio—¿Sev? —Extendió la mano a ciegas, su mano temblaba con tanta fuerza que no podía sentir el pulso.

—¡ _Rennervate_ , bastardo! —Draco puso todo el poder posible en el hechizo, y el cuerpo de Williamson voló varios pies en el aire—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a ella? —Gritó cuando Williamson se estrelló contra el suelo y gimió—¿Qué le hiciste a la bebé? —.

Williamson miró a su alrededor aturdido, todavía envuelto en cuerdas desde los hombros hasta las rodillas—Poción para Dormir—Gritó mientras rodaba sobre su espalda—Sólo un par de gotas. Está durmiendo, solo durmiendo. Lo juro—Sus ojos se volvieron temerosos cuando Draco se acercó, sus ojos plateados se endurecieron, su varita se extendió—Ella solo está durmiendo—Dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia la cara de Persephone, olió su aliento, le tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua— Poción para Dormir—Confirmó, con la voz quebrada. Empujó la bebé hacia Harry y se arrodilló. Neville puso una mano en el hombro de Severus y le susurró algo, pero Harry estaba agarrando a Persephone contra su pecho y le instaba a que se despertara.

—Llévala a casa, Harry—Dijo Severus—Tengo un antídoto que debería ser seguro. Si Williamson mintió...—.

—¡No lo hice! ¡No lo hice! Es Poción para Dormir—Suplicó Williamson—Lo juro por mi vida—

—Será tu vida si algo le sucede a ella—Prometió Draco, con el rostro torcido en una máscara de odio—Busca a Kingsley. Sostendré este pedazo de mierda aquí—.

Harry y Severus llevaron a Perséfone a sus habitaciones. Luna tenía razón, necesitaba cambiarse, pero Harry la necesitaba despierta. Severus envió a su _Patronus_ a la Enfermería antes de desaparecer en su laboratorio para hurgar en frascos y botellas. Molly estaba fuera de combate en medio del piso, y Ron estaba perdido—Ella está respirando, pero _Rennervate_ no está funcionando. ¿Está bien la bebé? —.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron cuando sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su hija—Williamson la drogó—Susurró.

Ron se acercó, se paró frente a Harry y extendió la mano para poner su mano en el hombro de Harry—Eres Harry Potter, y la vida tiene una forma de patearte en los dientes, pero no esta vez—.

Madame Pomfrey corrió cuando Severus estaba saliendo del laboratorio—¿Qué en la tierra…? —.

—Mira a Perséfone, luego a Molly—Dijo Severus con brusquedad—Williamson afirma que le dio Poción para Dormir, y mi investigación lo confirma, pero me gustaría que la examinaras antes de administrar un antídoto—.

La varita de Pomfrey estaba fuera antes de que Severus terminara, y ella lanzó sus hechizos mientras Harry todavía la sostenía—Ella está profundamente dormida, Severus—Le lanzó a Molly un rápido diagnóstico y negó con la cabeza—Es lo mismo con ella. Sospecho que Williamson _Imperio_ a Molly y le hizo darle a Persephone una gota o dos de Poción para Dormir, y luego le ordenó que también tomara un poco. Puedes darle a Persephone dos gotas de antídoto estándar o simplemente permitirle dormir. No le hará daño, Harry, pero ella tendrá hambre cuando se despierte—.

—Despiértala, Severus—Dijo Harry, no dispuesto a esperar hasta que la poción saliera de su sistema—Y a Molly, también. Kingsley querrá saber qué pasó—.

Diez minutos después, Perséfone estaba llorando como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo, Molly estaba despotricando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Kreacher estaba tratando de preparar una botella y Harry se sintió aliviado. Kingsley apareció con Luna y McGonagall a su lado y suspiró profundamente—Es más tranquilo aquí que en el Ministerio. Eso debería decirte cómo va mi día—.

Cuando llegó a la parte en la historia de Molly acerca de sentirse como si estuviera bajo el agua, Kingsley se excusó y recogió la varita de Williamson de Draco— _Prior_ _Incantatem_ —Dijo después de escuchar a Draco admitir que había considerado usar cualquiera de una docena de hechizos oscuros sobre Williamson, solo para asegurarse de que no había olvidado cómo lanzarlos.

Una voz fantasmal dijo _“Imperio_ ” y eso le dijo a Kingsley todo lo que necesitaba saber—Fuiste un buen Auror una vez, Williamson—Dijo con tristeza—Y te hubiéramos dado la bienvenida de nuevo si hubieras completado el programa de reentrenamiento. Pero, una vez más, trataste de encontrar un atajo donde no existía. Ahora estás para Azkaban. Tienes suerte de no estar muerto—.

* * *

La gran mesa del comedor estaba cubierta con libros y pedazos de pergamino. Severus, Draco y Hermione estaban comprometidos en lo que mejor hacían: investigar, mientras Harry se ocupaba de Persephone. Incluso ahora, casi dos semanas después de su nacimiento, un aire de incredulidad empañó los sentidos de Harry y se encontró más a menudo sobrevolando su cuna para verla dormir, incapaz de creer que él y Severus habían creado un pequeño ser humano. Incluso Severus estaba encantado con ella, y cada vez que Severus estaba al pie de la cuna que una vez había tenido otro pequeño niño de pelo negro, Harry se preguntaba si Severus se encontraba pensando en Lily.

Molly había decidido quedarse con ellos durante el día—Para acompañar a Harry—Dijo, pero Harry pensó que quería asegurarse de que Persephone no había sufrido ningún daño, y Ron se quedó para asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien. Además de estar quisquillosa y malhumorada, Persephone estaba bien, pero Harry con gusto tomaría el implacable llanto por la horrible quietud de antes.

Un elfo doméstico en la librea del Ministerio apareció con un chasquido agudo, y Persephone aumentó el volumen de sus lamentos—Edna le trae al Profesor Prince un mensaje de McLaird de Wizengamot—Anunció con voz ronca. Ella golpeó un pergamino con el sello oficial de Wizengamot en su mano, ejecutó un profundo arco y desapareció antes de que Severus pudiera decir una sola palabra.

Harry canturreó a Perséfone, mirando agudamente a Severus mientras rompía el sello y observaba cómo Severus leía la nota—¿Bien? —Preguntó cuando Severus se recostó. Draco y Hermione levantaron la vista de sus libros. Ron, luchando con la última asignación de Transfiguración, estaba muy feliz de dejarlo de lado.

Severus se rió con gravedad—Parece que subestimamos el efecto que tendría el artículo de Ginny. El Wizengamot está celebrando una sesión de emergencia pasado mañana. Debo informar a las cinco en punto, preparado para...—

Apareció otro elfo doméstico, vestido de la misma forma en que lo había sido Edna—Maestro Harry Prince, señor—Espetó el elfo doméstico, extendiendo un pergamino similar a Harry.

—Ponlo en la mesa—Dijo Harry, ocupándose de su angustiada hija.

El elfo doméstico se movió nerviosamente, y Severus se acercó y se paró entre él y su familia—Dámelo a mí—Dijo y extendió su mano.

—Catro entregará esto directamente a la mano del maestro Harry Prince, señor—Respondió el elfo doméstico, volviendo los ojos grandes del tamaño de gobstones sobre Severus.

—Soy el esposo de Harry y miembro del Wizengamot—Dijo Severus—Me entregarás el pergamino y considerarás tus deberes cumplidos—Viendo que no había manera de evitar las instrucciones de Severus, Catro le entregó el pergamino con evidente renuencia—Y no te plancharás las orejas ni te martillarán los dedos de los pies—Ordenó Severus mientras tomaba el pergamino del elfo doméstico—Usted está despedido—.

Harry se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, esperando que el movimiento reconfortara a Perséfone—Léemelo a mí, por favor—Dijo sobre sus gritos.

Severus repasó el lenguaje denso y resumió los contenidos en tres palabras—Has sido convocado—Dijo—El Wizengamot quiere más información de la que apareció en _El Quisquilloso_. Están tratando de determinar si Fudge puede ser acusado de algún tipo de traición—El parpadeó—Luna tenía razón, sabes. Estás cambiando el mundo—.

—Esto no se limitó a Gran Bretaña, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Hermione lentamente—No, por supuesto que no—Continuó, respondiendo a su propia pregunta—Cuando el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto entró en vigencia, había tres grandes potencias en el mundo.- Inglaterra, Francia y España, aunque había otros signatarios. La influencia de Inglaterra se extendió por todo el mundo y el Ministerio habría asegurado que la “cura” para los embarazos de magos se aplicara en todas las áreas de influencia. Francia y España habrían implementado sus propios métodos, pero el resultado fue el mismo—.

—No te olvides de Portugal—Dijo Severus—Pero tienes razón. Esta noticia se extenderá, primero a Francia, luego a Suecia, y luego cruzará el océano y llegará a América—Tomó a Perséfone de Harry y le dio un breve beso—Estoy aliviado de que tengas Santuario—.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que debería ignorar la convocatoria? —Preguntó Harry mientras colocaba una tela protectora sobre el hombro de Severus.

—No, pero me aseguraré de que tengas un Traslador en tu persona para que puedas escapar si es necesario. El Wizengamot necesita entender todo lo que sucedió, y quedé un poco fuera del artículo. Creo que deberíamos traer a la bebé también—

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron, y Harry se asombró de nuevo de que, de todos sus amigos, él era el que lo protegía tanto—Creo que deberíamos seguir trabajando en la Ley de Registro de Criaturas. Puedes hacer una moción desde el piso, Severus, y si Harry trae a Persephone y ven lo increíble que es, aprobarán los cambios—.

—La palabra que quieres, Draco, es normal—Dijo Ron—Necesitamos que se parezca lo más posible a un bebé común—.

—¿Estás diciendo que no es normal? —Exigió Harry, sus ojos brillando.

Ron vaciló, sabiendo muy bien lo vil que podía ser el temperamento de Harry—Escucha con atención, amigo, antes de que me quites la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? No sé si es normal. Creo que es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero toda esa magia salvaje no vino de ti. Vino de ella. Cuanto menos sepa Wizengamot sobre eso, mejor. Será una brujita poderosa, Harry, y algunas personas se ponen nerviosas al respecto—.

En sus huesos, Harry sabía que Ron tenía razón, y no hizo nada para evitar que se preocupara—¿Qué pasa si la llevamos a la reunión y ella hace algo, bueno, poderoso? —.

—Es muy poco probable, querida—Dijo Molly, levantando la vista de su tejido—Los bebés no comienzan a usar sus poderes hasta que tienen la edad suficiente para querer algo y saben qué es. Las botellas comienzan a flotar por el aire y los juguetes terminan en sus cunas. A Ron le gustaba morder la cola de un peluche de dragón cuando él tenía esa edad, y no importa dónde lo escondiera Charlie, Ron lograría invocarlo—.

—No piense ni por un instante que estaría dispuesto a que tú o Persephone se encuentren en una situación peligrosa—Dijo Severus—Pero debemos tomar medidas ahora para asegurarnos de que crezca sin la sombra del Ministerio sobre su cabeza. Si no solucionamos este problema, tendremos que pasar nuestras vidas escondiéndonos o en Hogwarts—.

—¿Sería tan malo vivir aquí? —Pregunto Harry suavemente.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero significaría que nunca podríamos irnos. Piensa en las implicaciones, Harry, te lo ruego—.

Harry entendió de inmediato que Severus estaba poniendo su destino en sus manos—Muy bien—Dijo finalmente—Iré a la reunión y traeré a la bebé. También llevaré un Traslador y mi Capa de Invisibilidad. Es más fácil escapar cuando no pueden verme—Tragó y se volvió hacia Draco y Hermione—Sigan trabajando en la moción de Severus. Persephone no es una criatura—Las palabras sabían mal en su boca—Ellos necesitan saber eso—.

* * *

Severus Prince caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Su túnica ciruela se hinchaba mientras caminaba, y Harry sonrió internamente al verlo. Severus era impresionante en cualquier entorno, pero aquí, donde llevaba el imprimátur del Wizengamot, no tenía igual.

Para la sesión de esta noche, Harry usó las túnicas con las que se había casado. En lugar del cómodo mameluco con la que Harry la había vestido últimamente, Persephone llevaba una túnica adecuada para una ceremonia de bautizo para alguien de sangre noble. Harry pensó que era ridículo, pero Draco había sido insistente—Ella es una princesa y una Potter, idiota. Tiene que aparecer como una sangre pura, no como otra boca para alimentarse—.

Harry se enfadó, pero admitió que Draco sabía mucho más sobre la tradición mágica que nadie. Empaquetó una bolsa con pañales adicionales, botellas, mantas y un cambio de ropa, y la encogió. Severus canceló el hechizo—Bebé ordinario—.

—Severus, todo el mundo usa encantamientos reductores—Protestó Harry.

—Harry, si caminamos sin nada, la primera conclusión a la que llegarán en el Wizengamot es que requiere poca atención. Todas las madres y padres sentados en ese consejo saben que los bebés son un trabajo, e incluso si hubieran usado una encanto en sus bolsas de cambio, no lo haremos—.

A diferencia de la ceremonia de Severus, Harry fue bienvenido cordialmente y se dirigió a la primera fila de la galería más cercana al pozo, conducido a un asiento de pasillo. Para agregar un poco de comodidad, colocó la bolsa de cambio de Persephone y una manta adicional en el asiento junto a él, creando una pequeña zona de amortiguamiento entre los dos y la siguiente persona. Los tribunales del Wizengamot estaban abiertos al público, y el artículo de _El Quisquilloso_ había suscitado tal indignación que la galería estaba llena de gente.

El Wizengamot se presentó y los de la galería se levantaron cuando McLaird los llamó al orden—Ciertas denuncias sobre la conducta del Ministerio de Magia y nuestro ministro, Cornelius Fudge, han salido a la luz. Este organismo está encargado de determinar la verdad del asunto y decidir si se deben presentar cargos a los pies del ministro Fudge—.

—Esto no es un juicio—Anunció McLaird—Es solo una audiencia. Nadie será detenido. Nadie será sentenciado hoy—Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y tocó su Traslador de emergencia, no estando nada seguro por la declaración de McLaird—Es algo inusual que un miembro de nuestro estimado cuerpo esté en posesión del conocimiento real de los eventos registrados en el artículo escrito por una señorita Ginevra Weasley. Señor Prince, ¿está dispuesto a brindar testimonio a sus compañeros? —.

Severus se levantó, y Harry inspiró profundamente—Lo estoy—Dijo Severus con calma.

—¿Y aceptarás retirarte de votar? —.

—Lo hago—Severus se dirigió desde su asiento hasta el pozo donde estaban los que daban testimonio. Él fue jurado por una bruja joven a quien Harry no reconoció, y mientras ella prestaba el juramento, Harry se preguntó si esa mujer Pendergast había sido despedida. Esperaba que sí.

—Se dice—Dijo McLaird—Que una poción común destinada a prevenir la propagación de la Garganta de Arpía ha sido modificada por el Ministerio sin el conocimiento o consentimiento del Gremio de Pociones o los pocioneros de San Mungo. Usted es el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts y lo ha sido durante muchos años. Además, sus colegas lo tienen en gran estima y se le considera experto en su campo. Como esto no es un interrogatorio, lo invito a que nos ayude a compartir su descubrimiento—.

Severus tardó más de una hora en revisar cada evento que llevó a la conclusión ineludible de que la vacuna había sido alterada, pero incluso tan familiarizado con la historia como Harry, se encontró aferrado a cada palabra. Persephone se despertó al escuchar la voz de su padre, pero aparte de unos pocos murmullos y arrullos, estaba feliz de masticar su puño. Fue fascinante observar que, aunque la mayoría de los Wizengamot parecían estar escuchando atentamente, no pudieron resistir las miradas ocasionales en su dirección.

Cuando Severus llegó al final de su relato, a Harry se le ocurrió que Severus era increíblemente adepto a sombrear ciertos detalles para mantener ocultos u oscuros otros hechos menos sabrosos. Dio las gracias a Dominic Janda por su apoyo incondicional al descubrir la verdad, haciendo parecer que el Maestro de Pociones de San Mungo había proporcionado muestras en varias etapas del proceso de elaboración de la poción. El allanamiento del laboratorio nunca fue aludido. Severus también le dio crédito a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, “una nacida muggle de cierta distinción” con sus incansables esfuerzos en favor de Harry.

Severus respondió a cada pregunta con paciencia, explicando pociones difíciles y teorías mágicas hasta que estuvo seguro de que el Wizengamot poseía suficiente comprensión para avanzar, y Harry se encontró deseando que _esta_ persona le hubiera enseñado pociones en lugar del hombre desagradable y amargo que había sido su instructor.

En lugar de enviar a Severus a su asiento cuando concluyó sus comentarios, para sorpresa de Harry, McLaird les permitió a los de la galería hacer preguntas también. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los que asistían a las audiencias eran homosexuales o padres de niños cuyas vidas habían sido gravemente afectadas por la política del Ministerio de larga data. Una y otra vez, Harry los escuchó preguntar si había algo que se pudiera hacer para revertir los efectos, a lo que Severus se vio obligado a admitir que no sabía nada, y Harry mantuvo a Persephone un poco más cerca.

Por fin, fue el turno de Harry en el puesto, y cuando lo llamaron, Severus tomó a Persephone y la bolsa de cambio y la llevó hasta su asiento. Un cálido murmullo recorrió la cámara, y la gente estiró el cuello para mirarla más de cerca. Por un momento, Harry no quería nada más que cubrirla con su Capa de Invisibilidad, pero sabía que eso no serviría para nada, así que apretó los dientes e intentó ignorar su interés en ella.

Fue juramentado por la misma bruja y una vez hecho esto, McLaird se acercó a hablar con él—Le doy la bienvenida a este tribunal de Wizengamot, señor Prince. Entiendo que no es la primera vez que aparece aquí. ¿Tengo razón? —.

—Sí—Dijo Harry—Fudge me hizo juzgar por el uso indebido de magia en menores de edad. Conjuré mi _Patronus_ , verás, cuando Dementores aparecieron en Little Whinging. Eso es en Surrey—Agregó.

—Deseo asegurarle, señor Prince, que esto no será nada de eso—Dijo McLaird con amabilidad, y algo acerca del comportamiento del anciano le hizo pensar mucho a Harry sobre Dumbledore—¿Quieres que te haga algunas preguntas? ¿O prefieres contarle tu historia al Wizengamot? —.

—¿Mi historia? —Preguntó Harry sin comprender—Severus le contó todo acerca de la poción. Fui criado por mi tía y mi tío, así que nunca la tuve—.

—Acerca de cómo llegaste a tener a esa hermosa niña—Dijo McLaird con una sonrisa.

Harry se volvió carmesí—Nosotros, umm, hicimos el amor—Dijo en voz baja. Una breve risa surgió de las gradas, pero murió rápidamente. Harry pensó que no se estaban riendo de él tanto como estaban avergonzados por su admisión un tanto franca.

La sonrisa de McLaird se hizo paternal. Comprensión—Me alegra que haya dicho eso, señor Prince. Me evita preguntarle si otras fuerzas estaban en el trabajo. ¿Así que nunca se vacunó contra la Garganta de Harpía? —.

—No—Dijo Harry—No estoy seguro de haber sido vacunado para nada—Intentó recordar las visitas al médico, pero aparte de la visita ocasional al optometrista, no pudo encontrar nada. Ni siquiera un viaje al dentista. Los padres de Hermione estarían mortificados de saber eso.

—¿Nos dirá cómo descubrió que estaba embarazado? —.

Harry explicó sobre el partido de Quidditch y cómo no podía permanecer despierto durante las lecciones, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Les contó cómo Draco había insistido en que viera a Madame Pomfrey, cómo el hechizo había confirmado que _algo_ estaba creciendo dentro de él. La parte más difícil fue explicar por qué pensó que tenía a Voldemort incubándose en su abdomen, y su voz se quebró varias veces—Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que llevaba al heredero del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. El heredero de Severus—.

—¿Vamos a creerle a un sombrero sobre el Ministerio de Magia? —Gritó una voz.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador está encantado por los mismos Fundadores—Replicó Harry—Y puedo asegurarle que Persephone no se parece en nada al fragmento de alma de Voldemort que vi en King's Cross. Sin embargo, se parece mucho a Severus—Sus ojos viajaron hasta donde Perséfone yacía en los brazos de su padre, chupando lujuriosamente una botella—Ella es encantadora y el alma de Voldemort... no lo era—Concluyó—Ella es solo una bebé, y la razón por la que pudimos tenerla es porque nunca tuve esa poción—.

McLaird guió a Harry a través de algunas preguntas más sobre su embarazo, sobre las partes del parto que estaba dispuesto a compartir, sobre la misma Persephone en las dos semanas desde que nació—Y luego Williamson trató de secuestrarla anteayer, porque pensó que Fudge lo haría jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por traerla y ponerla bajo custodia. Juro que no es una amenaza para la vida—Suplicó—Prometo por mi vida que no lo es—.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, Harry—Dijo McLaird con gravedad—¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar? —Harry sacudió la cabeza y bajó—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla, Severus? —Le preguntó para la diversión del Wizengamot. Se dirigió a donde estaba sentado Severus.

>> El Wizengamot recuerda a Severus Prince—Anunció McLaird antes de que Harry hubiera subido las dos primeras escaleras. Harry esperó al pie de la escalera y tomó a Perséfone de Severus mientras su esposo se dirigía de nuevo al estrado. Volvió a sentarse en la galería, preguntándose qué más quería saber McLaird. Al final resultó que había mucho terreno por cubrir.

—Entiendo que estuvo presente en el reciente interrogatorio de Cornelius Fudge, dirigido por el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dígale al tribunal por qué el Ministro Fudge fue objeto de investigación—.

Cada queja que Harry y Severus alguna vez tuvieron sobre el Ministerio de Magia salió en el testimonio de Severus. Él habló de todo, desde la interferencia del Ministerio en el registro de su matrimonio, hasta los interminables intentos de atraer a Harry al Ministerio con algún pretexto u otro. Luego pasó al asesinato de Achilles Becker y al atentado contra la vida de Simon Undermarsh al mando de Fudge—Fudge tiene dos objetivos: erradicar a las personas homosexuales de la Bretaña Mágica y prevenir la concepción de hijos entre parejas homosexuales. Afirma que esto es parte del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, que se promulgó durante la creación del Ministerio de Magia. Ninguno de nosotros ha visto el texto del tratado. Afirma que el documento original está oculto en la Abadía de Westminster, pero como Harry actualmente está bajo la protección de Santuario, no hemos ido a buscarlo. Afirma que sus acciones se llevaron a cabo para cumplir con las condiciones del tratado—.

Un pesado silencio envolvió la cámara—¿Tienes alguna evidencia en apoyo de esto? —Preguntó McLaird, su expresión preocupada.

Severus les contó sobre los cambios en las historias genealógicas hechas por el Departamento de Misterios, sobre los asesinatos de niños por y para el Ministerio—No tenemos idea de qué potencial humano se ha perdido—Dijo Severus—Miles de niños que nunca fueron concebidos, mucho menos nacidos. Cientos y cientos de niños que fueron asesinados antes de tener la oportunidad de hacer sus contribuciones a la sociedad. No sé si el Wizengamot alguna vez supo acerca de las disposiciones secretas del tratado. Es muy posible que no lo hicieran, pero Fudge lo sabía. No era suficiente elegir no hacer nada. Él eligió empeorar las cosas y, con la cooperación de este organismo, bien podría haberlo hecho—.

McLaird parecía envejecer ante los ojos de Harry—Si no hay nada más—Dijo pesadamente—Propongo que pasemos a la siguiente orden de negocios—.

—Hay una cosa más—Dijo Severus—Deseo hacer una moción desde el piso. Me muevo para hacer retroceder la Ley de Registro de Criaturas a la forma en que existía el 28 de febrero. No pido una exención de las reglas existentes, sino que las reglas antiguas sean reintegradas hasta que la nueva versión pueda ser estudiada y debatida adecuadamente—.

—Secundado—Dijo una voz antigua desde algún lugar cerca de la espalda. Los ojos de Harry escudriñaron a las brujas y los magos reunidos, pero no pudo ver quién había hablado.

—Como tengo un interés personal en juego—Dijo Severus—No votaré, pero me gustaría que el Wizengamot entienda por qué he hecho esta moción—Le hizo señas a Harry para que se adelantara—Tengo el privilegio de llamar a este hombre increíble, mi esposo. En sus brazos él lleva a mi hija, mi primogénita, Persephone Charlotte Prince. Si tenemos más hijos depende de él. Soy un mestizo, nacido de un padre muggle. y una madre mágica. No puedo llevarlos como Harry puede. Tal como está ahora, nuestro hijo está clasificado como un Ser Mágico. Está clasificada como un peligro para la vida y las extremidades—.

>> Hace unos meses le hice una promesa a Harry de que si Persephone era malvada, la destruiría—Severus bajó la cabeza y tragó—Aunque significaría mi alma, cumpliría mi palabra. Les hago esa misma promesa. Un voto, si quieren. Amo a mi hijo. Amo a mi esposo, a veces más allá...—Severus reprimió las palabras, silencioso Por un momento antes de continuar—Le hice una promesa. Si es necesario, la cumpliré. Llamo al bloque de Sangre Pura, al bloque Progresista, al bloque de Derechos de las Criaturas y, al mantener el poder de Malfoy, a los representantes de los Tradicionalistas, para aprobar esta medida—Bajó y se acercó a Harry, lo besó, besó a su amada hija y se quedó en silencio junto a ellos.

McLaird se frotó los ojos, pero Harry no estaba convencido de que el astuto anciano se hubiera sentido lloroso—¿Hay alguna discusión? —Llamado McLaird. Esperó varios latidos—Al no escuchar a nadie y secundando la moción, denuncie su voto diciendo sí—.

Una parte de la pared opuesta a la cámara superior de la habitación se cayó y un gran tablero de asas se movió hacia adelante. A medida que los votos se hicieron eco del techo abovedado, aparecieron números junto al nombre de cada bloque al que Severus había llamado, así como a otra media docena que no había mencionado por su nombre. Cuando todos los votos fueron contados, la medida de Severus había pasado por un margen de más de sesenta y ocho mil votos.

Harry se derrumbó en su silla. Perséfone estaba a salvo de las garras del ministerio. Él le besó la frente y la abrazó tan fuerte que ella chilló en protesta—Lo siento, bebé—Dijo con una sonrisa acuosa—No tienes idea de qué gran día has tenido—.

—Continuando—Dijo McLaird—La nominación que se presentó no menos de treinta días antes de la votación, tal como se exige en las Reglas de Orden, presento el nombre Severus Prince para Supremo Mugwump de Wizengamot, cuyo término de cargo termina con su muerte. ¿Todos los que están a favor? —.

—Esperen un minuto—Exclamó Severus, sus ojos redondos como platos—¿Qué...? —Pero un estruendoso coro de “Acuerdo” sacudió el techo de la cámara, y dio un paso atrás con sorpresa asombrada cuando McLaird levantó una maza ceremonial y se la entregó.

Harry jadeó y apretó a Persephone mientras saltaba, casi tan aturdido como Severus. ¿Qué nominación? ¿Por qué no le habían dicho a Severus? Se quedó en silencio de asombro cuando un desconcertado Severus se adelantó para recibir una rica capa con una cola que se extendía durante eras. Realmente esperaba que Severus no tuviera que usarla a menudo. Parecía terriblemente pesada.

Severus prestó juramento a gritos estridentes, y cuando se levantó de nuevo, volvió sus ojos desconcertados a McLaird—El negocio público del Wizengamot ha concluido. Nuestros hallazgos se anunciarán dentro de tres días—McLaird golpeó su martillo y se lo entregó a Severus—Felicidades, Maestro Prince. Sé que serás uno de los mejores Mugwumps que hemos tenido en muchos años—.

La galería comenzó a vaciarse, y los miembros del Wizengamot bajaron para felicitar a Severus y para ver a Persephone de cerca, aunque le dieron más espacio cuando ella comenzó a llorar, su vocecilla temblaba como la de un cordero perdido cuando sus gritos se desesperaban.

—Explíqueme, por favor—Le dijo Severus a McLaird cuando las multitudes se habían debilitado—¿Cuándo fui nominado para el puesto? Lo habría rechazado si lo hubiera sabido. No estoy familiarizado con el funcionamiento del Wizengamot, y encuentro que es imposible creer que un candidato más calificado no estuviera disponible—.

—¿Recuerdas…—Dijo McLaird con un brillo sospechosamente similar al de Dumbledore—…escuchar la frase: “El poder de Merlín te acompañe” en tu ceremonia? Esa es la frase de nominación. Si hubieras tenido tiempo para leer todo el set de reglas, es posible que lo hubieras recordado y declinado. Me arriesgué a que no tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo—.

>> Llevamos a cabo una revisión exhaustiva de su idoneidad. Entre los deberes menos onerosos de Undermarsh estaba una revisión de su aptitud para la oficina. Formó parte de la delegación enviada a Hogwarts con el Departamento de Educación Mágica y presentado como Elías Steggle. El Departamento de Misterios se mueve—Él les dio una sonrisa brillante—Estaré aquí para guiarte, Severus, como lo hice para Albus. Él pensó que serías adecuado para la tarea, siempre y cuando sobrevivieras a la guerra. Estoy muy contento de que lo hicieras—.

—No lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por Harry—Dijo Severus—Se negó a renunciar a mí, y yo, para variar, estoy muy agradecido por su terquedad—Se quitó la capa ceremonial y la colocó sobre su brazo—Gracias, McLaird, por lo que no sé, pero si me disculpa, me gustaría llevar a mi familia a casa—.

McLaird sonrió y le extendió un dedo a Persephone. Lo agarró y dio un gorgoteo brillante, mirando a McLaird con sus grandes ojos oscuros—Una niña hermosa—Remarcó—No todos dan a luz a una estrella bailarina, Harry, pero ha sido bendecida por ser entregada a ti—.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry—Por todo—Entregó a Perséfone a Severus y colgó la bolsa de cambio sobre su hombro.

>> Se acabó, Severus. Finalmente se terminó—Miró alrededor de la cámara, silencioso y oscuro. Él estaría aquí otra vez, lo sabía, cuando Fudge fuera juzgado, y él asistiría a la sentencia, sabiendo que con Severus a la cabeza, se haría justicia—Vayamos a casa y contémosle a los demás, y luego acostemos a nuestra estrella bailarina—.

> _“Uno debe tener caos dentro de sí mismo para dar a luz a una estrella bailarina”.  
>  Friedrich Nietzsche_


	22. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El director adjunto Harry Prince leyó el siguiente nombre de la lista—Prince, Perséfone—.

Sonrió cuando su hija mayor se adelantó para sentarse en el taburete de tres patas en la parte delantera del Gran Comedor—Prométeme que me dirás lo que dice—Susurró mientras sostenía el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Lo colocó encima de su oscuro cabello castaño y retrocedió para esperar el inevitable pronunciamiento.

Aunque no era una muchacha bonita, Persephone era bastante sorprendente. Flaca, en lugar de delgada, sorprendentemente graciosa cuando no estaba sufriendo un crecimiento acelerado, su nariz Snape era menos pronunciada, principalmente debido a sus extraordinarios ojos marrones. Con forma de almendra y pestañas gruesas, atrajeron la atención de todos en el momento en que la veían. Estaba impresionante cuando sonreía, pero en ese momento parecía estar concentrada. Con su frente fruncida y sus labios caídos, era la imagen de Severus.

Habían recorrido un largo camino desde ese día, hace casi doce años, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador anunció a todos los Hogwarts que Harry se casaría con el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. La concepción de Persephone había provocado una crisis nacional que resultó en el asesinato de un Inefable del Departamento de Misterios y el encarcelamiento de Cornelius Fudge, sin mencionar la reestructuración del Wizengamot.

Poco después de que Severus se convirtiera en el Supremo Mugwump del Wizengamot, ordenó una revisión exhaustiva de todas las políticas del Ministerio de larga data. Hermione había sido contratada directamente de Hogwarts para trabajar con el Wizengamot anulando las sutiles leyes discriminatorias contra las parejas del mismo sexo que habían salido a la luz como resultado de la investigación del Wizengamot. El Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt continuó trabajando incansablemente con la Sociedad Internacional de Pocionistas para establecer una serie de medidas de seguridad para garantizar la salud y la seguridad de la población a la que servía. Se negó categóricamente a estar al frente de otra crisis de esta magnitud.

Para la feliz sorpresa de Severus, la yema de dragón que Charlie le había regalado en la primera Navidad de Harry estaba demostrando tener propiedades mágicas imprevistas. El Gremio de Pociones de Gran Bretaña había hecho increíbles avances en la elaboración de una serie de pociones con la yema del dragón como una base que parecía prometedora para restaurar la fertilidad de las brujas y magos a quienes se les había dado la vacuna de la Garganta de Arpía. Charlie ya se había inscrito para los primeros ensayos humanos y estaba esperando ser aprobado como un sujeto voluntario.

Un poco de empujón en la parte trasera del Comedor llamó la atención de Harry, e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia Draco, pero el Director de la Escuela Primaria para Niños Mágicos Dobby-Kreacher ya tenía la situación en cuestión. Harry le lanzó a Augustus (Peverell) una mirada de advertencia, y su hijo menor dejó de molestar a su hermano mayor, Matthew (Potter), inmediatamente. Augustus frunció el ceño cuando Draco susurró una reprimenda y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Pocos meses después de su sexto cumpleaños, Gus tenía apenas la edad suficiente para presenciar la selección de su hermana mayor.

Harry nunca hubiera pensado que Draco sería un maestro de escuela, pero Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que la educación mágica debía comenzar antes de los once años y abrió la escuela a pesar del coro ruidoso de personas negativas que no vieron la necesidad. Persephone había sido parte de la segunda clase para comenzar su educación en Hogsmeade, y por todas las cuentas, la escuela había sido un gran éxito. Draco y Severus habían trabajado juntos para desarrollar un currículo sólido, que incluía instrucción práctica en inglés, matemáticas, ciencias, literatura y geografía, así como latín, caligrafía y cultura mágica. Casi todos los compañeros de clase de Harry tenían niños matriculados allí, incluidos Ron y Hermione.

Mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador seguía sentado en silencio sobre la cabeza de Perséfone, Harry se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a la mesa del Personal donde Severus, ahora Director, sostenía a Cassiopeia (Black) y luchaba por mantenerla en silencio—¿Hatstall*? —Dijo Severus y Harry se encogió de hombros, preguntándose de qué podrían estar hablando esos dos. Él y Severus ya sabían que la clasificarían en Slytherin; el Sombrero se lo había dicho antes incluso de que supieran que Harry estaba embarazado.

—¡Ravenclaw! —El Sombrero Seleccionador anunció, y Harry se lo quitó de la cabeza y lo sacudió un poco, parpadeando y obviamente perplejo. Persephone se rió y se unió a sus compañeros de casa en la mesa de Ravenclaw con una expresión de complicidad en su rostro.

Harry no recordaba mucho sobre el resto de la Clasificación. Una vez que terminó, rescató a Severus y tomó a Cassiopeia de sus manos para que su esposo pudiera comenzar el Banquete. En la parte posterior del Gran Comedor, Draco guió a los jóvenes para que los llevaran a su escuela en Hogsmeade, donde serían recogidos por sus padres. Matthew se despidió con la mano, pero Augustus, aparentemente todavía irritado con Harry, se negó.

Sabiendo que Harry y Severus estarían ocupados con el Banquete de Bienvenida, Draco había ofrecido llevar a los chicos a pasar la noche. Harry sabía que sería un caos; Neville, Luna y Draco tenían cuatro propios. Pero como Draco y sus cónyuges eran padrinos de ambos niños, y Severus y Harry eran padrinos de dos Malfoy-Longbottoms, los niños sabían lo suficientemente bien como para cuidar sus modales. Incluso Augustus.

—Para nuestros nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos a Hogwarts—Anunció Severus en tono casi tan acogedor como lo había sido el de Dumbledore—Y para aquellos que han regresado, bienvenidos de nuevo. Sé que tienen hambre, así que, que comience la fiesta—Un movimiento de su varita hizo que las mesas se llenaran de comida y el Gran Comedor se llenó con el ruido de los estudiantes parloteando.

Mientras Harry llenaba un plato para Cassiopeia, sintió una sensación de escalofrío como pasear a través de un fantasma, y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien acababa de pasar por la Mesa del Personal. Frunció el ceño por un momento, sintiendo algo muy parecido al destino alcanzando dentro y apretando su corazón. No de nuevo, pensó. Puso la comida distraídamente frente a su hija, ganándose una extraña mirada de Severus.

—¿Qué es? —Murmuró Severus mientras añadía algo además de guisantes al plato de Cassie.

—Quiero otro bebé—Dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose tanto como aturdió a Severus.

—Pensé, que después de...—Señaló a su hijo menor—Terminaste. Ella te quitó mucho—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Lo sé, pero...—Miró a Severus con claros ojos verdes—Es solo un sentimiento. Además, sería bueno tener otro Prince. Añade algo de simetría, ¿no crees? —.

Poseidón Prince nació nueve meses después, y como regalo del día de nombramiento, Sybill Trelawney le dio una profecía.

~ FIN ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Hatstall (Def. Potter wiki): Hatstall era un término arcaico para un estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuya selección llevó más de cinco minutos, ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador encontraba que ellos o ellas tenían una personalidad igualmente adecuada para diferentes Casas de Hogwarts. El Sombrero Seleccionador a veces tomaba la preferencia personal del estudiante en consideración con el fin de tomar su decisión. Los verdaderos Hatstalls eran raros, aparecían alrededor de una vez cada cincuenta años, pero los casi Hatstalls pudieron haber sido más comunes.


End file.
